Moving Forward: A Voice In My Head
by JadeRose1
Summary: Fourth Installment of Saving Super Cena Series: John and Randy are trying to cope without their third part now that Sheamus has passed. The question remains. How can John move forward without a Dom to guide him and the voice of his beloved Master haunting him? Warning: Slash, BDSM themes, Noncon, Dark themes Cowritten with rosewaldron9
1. Chapter 1

(Hope you all enjoy the fourth installment of the Saving Super Cena Series. Just a question for you. We have a few role play scenes we wrote with the three boys that did not quite make the cut to get added to the story. Is anyone interested in reading them posted as separate one shots?)

The next day went by in a painful void for John as he recovered at Lady Lilly's. Yes, he loved his Daddy but he felt lost without his sweet Master to offer him love and guidance. His connection went far beyond just a romantic love. Sheamus had introduced him to the world of the leather community, stoked the fires of submission deep inside of him and now he felt abandoned and alone despite still having Randy. To never hear Sheamus' voice again was almost too much to bare and for what? If he had only tried the tea it could have possibly saved him. John sat in the bed, looking at his phone. Picture after picture of them happy and in love came up from his past Twitter feeds. He wanted to cry but he felt empty inside.

"Baby...you need to come eat something." Randy called to him from the door.

"I'm not hungry." John told him, not lifting his eyes from the phone and it was the truth. His eyes swept over a picture of him with Sheamus back in the States. Sheamus had a happy smile on his face, his arms circled around John's waist from behind. The older man was laughing with a boyish twinkle in his eyes, the paracord collar gracing his neck.

"BB...He wouldn't want to see you like this. Please come down." Randy told him.

"Which one of you took my collar away from me?" John asked, ignoring Randy's words.

"I left them both with him." Randy admitted. He didn't want what they had built on lies.

Anger filled John's eyes as he took out the pain he felt on Randy. "How could you? You knew how important that was to me..to be collared and belong to someone...you had no right to remove it!"

"He agreed with my reasoning. I had no clue he was going to do what he did. If I had any clue...well,, honestly I don't know what I would have done." Randy admitted.

"Lady Lilly gave me tea to help him tame his dark side. I had it in the kitchen. I pleaded with you both not to make me go." John said in almost a numb tone. "Do you have any idea how it feels to lose the man you love...you would die for and your Master in the same moment? A piece of me died when he did." A tear rolled down John's face. "However he died it wasn't peaceful. It was painful...agonizing and he was alone. He was a good man who deserved better."

"It was his choice... His path, BB. He still wouldn't want you to be like this." Randy tried to reason. "You haven't eaten since yesterday."

John rolled in bed to lay on his side, his back facing Randy. "So what now? I just pretend the last months never happened? Bury all the needs I have for a Master...my Master I loved and go on? And this is coming from the man who threatened to kill himself if he lost the man he loved. Just leave me alone for now."

"No." Randy stated as he walked over to him. "You don't forget...and I won't leave you alone. Put the phone down and come down stairs. You are being rude to Lady Lilly." Not having anymore energy to fight John sat the phone down and climbed from the bed to follow Randy. His eyes looked empty and haunted. The guys ate their meal. Lady Lilly made no attempt to keep John longer than he wished. She did wish to speak to Randy after the meal, allowing John to return to the room. When he opened the door the spicy scent of a familiar body wash hit his nose.

John sniffed the air, looking around as he closed the door. It had to be his imagination. Only one man used that brand and he was gone. It was somehow still soothing to smell it. John walked to sit back on the bed. "I miss you, Sweets." He whispered to himself. "Randy just doesn't understand how I feel. He cared for you but it wasn't the same way. You were everything I always wanted and more."

As John reached for his phone to get lost in his photos again he spotted something lying on the back of the phone that was now face down. It was the remains of the charm from either his or Randy's collar. At first one may think someone placed a replacement, but this one was slightly discolored from soot and the enamel was cracked. John's heart raced as he picked up the charm, inspecting it. The piece looked as if it had been through a fire. Burning was the sensation John had felt in the Rover the night before when he felt Sheamus' final pain. Suddenly he remembered when Finn, Sheamus' deceased first love, had paid a visit to his lover in the shower months before. "A-Are you here, Master?" He asked quietly. "I know you're probably with your first love now...I'm glad you have each other...but I miss you so much. I'm sorry I disobeyed you by leaving...caused all this mess...I went after tea to try to save you." His voice broke as he clutched the charm.

A faint warmth could be felt on John's cheek like that of a soft kiss. "It would have happened in time, me Angel. I was just too blinded to accept ye help" The voice was soft near the ear where the kiss was.

Tears began to roll down John's face as he heard the pet name he never thought he would again. "Sweets, I love you so much. You didn't deserve to die alone. I wanted to be with you. I need you. Randy's here for me but it's not the same as having my Master. My neck feels empty...and so do I."

"Ye keep that with ya...I'll always be round ya. Guess in a way ye can now call me the angel." His familiar warm laugh filled John's ears.

John clutched the charm like a lifeline. "Please at least tell me you're happy?" Hearing the voice eased a little of the ache in his heart.

"Nay with how I saw ye today...happy maybe hard to define. Free though." Sheamus replied.

John swallowed hard as he looked at the charm. "I'll try to be happy, Sweets but there was so much time we lost...we were going to explore the lifestyle together, learn together, and now it's over. I wanted to grow old with you." His voice wavered. "Now I know how you felt when Finn passed."

"I am sorry I had to subject ye to that last pain, Angel. It had to be though." John heard before feeling unseen arms wrapping around his shoulders.

John closed his eyes, taking in the scent and feel of his Master. His heart ached as he thought of the huge play room he had built in Florida for them to explore together and all Sheamus' belongings he would have to look at and go through. "Will you follow me...back home?"

"Aye...I'll go where that goes." A phantom hand rested on John's that held the charm.

John didn't want to open his eyes and end the illusion. "Do I still belong to the Iron Rose w-without a Master?" Saying the words out loud caused his stomach to twist in knots. It made his loss seem more real.

"I believe so. Ye would need to ask Lady Lilly how that may work. May place ye in with an American chapter, help ye find someone when ye are ready."

"My Daddy wouldn't like that. He only allowed you because we were in love." John whispered. "I'll never have another Master." He opened his eyes slowly, looking at the once colorful charm.

"If ye explain it is what ya need he may. Have him escort ye to scenes even if he does not give them himself."

John let out a quiet sob but nodded his head. "You and Finn take care of each other. Please stay with me because I'm going to need you." It was at that moment the door opened and Randy walked in the room, causing John to jump.

"As long as fate permits it I shall." Sheamus replied.

"What you have there, BB?" Rand asked from the door, seeing something shimmering in John's open hand.

"One of our charms." Wonder filled John's eyes as he held it out. "Sweet's is here, Daddy. He said he'll always be near as long as I have this. I still feel his arms around me...his voice was in my ear." Randy looked as he walked closer. He would think John was just grieving, but there was no mistaking the item in John's hand. He lifted his head as if trying to look around John for a sign of the other man.

"You don't smell his cologne?" John asked as he watched Randy. He held out the charm so Randy could see its condition. Randy shook his head no.

"I had a faint connection to him, Angel...but nay like I do with ya." Sheamus told him.

"He said...your connection to him wasn't as strong." John looked pleadingly at him. "You believe me don't you?"

Randy lowered his head. "I...I can't dispute what I see you have. I know where it should have been."

John nodded, closing his hand around the beloved charm. "I'll put on on a chain I can wear..m-maybe in place of Sweet's dog tag." He had almost stopped wearing the tags when he was given his daily collar.

"If that is what will make you feel better, Baby. I guess he wanted it returned to you. Um...we don't need to worry about some pissed off evil spirit do we?" Randy asked, worried.

"No, Daddy. He said he's free of all that." John assured him. "He was gentle and loving...just like before we came here." He didn't want to move, afraid Sheamus' arms would leave his shoulders. "He's still holding me right now."

"Must be nice." Randy almost whispered.

"I think ye Daddy could use a hug, Angel." Sheamus gently chided John. "Don't neglect him in ye grief."

John moved to wrap his arms around Randy, pulling the smaller man close. "Sweets says you need a hug and he's right." Randy nodded as he held John back. As he held him Randy fought not to break down. He just felt so torn. Did he do the right thing? Could it have ended a better way? He tried to fight the tears that wanted to fill his eyes.

It was hard to tell how long the two men held each other before they slowly parted. "He did love you, Daddy. You were his Love." John told him. "Not the monster at the end but the man he was inside. And you loved him too...you were just afraid."

Randy nodded, unable to hold the tears back anymore. "Can...we try to get some rest? No-now I'm the one feeling tired."

John nodded, laying the charm beside the bed. "Come on, Daddy." He knew so many things would have to be tended to later but now they both needed to rest.

Randy moved to cut the light before joining John in the bed for some sleep. As John drifted to sleep the spicy scent seemed to slowly fade as well. He may have worried a moment, but something in his mind or was it heart told him not to worry he would be back. Even if neither man really felt like it they knew they had to leave for work the next day. It seemed the next few days went by in a blur for John. He made an official statement about the death of his boyfriend and answered the flurry of probing questions that went along with it. Since his relationship to Randy was a secret he had to hold his Daddy at arm's length, at least in the public eye.

One of the hardest things he ever did was attend the next Raw which included the tribute to Sheamus and then a memorial service where he finally met his Sweets' loving mother. It made made his death seem more real, more final. The only thing that gave him any comfort at all besides Randy was the charm that never left the chain around his neck. He missed the closeness of his collar around him, the security it brought but that could not be helped. Before they left the UK Lady Lilly gave John references to the American chapter of the Irish Rose.

Around a week later John was back in the United States and back in his home in Florida with Randy. The two men had taken a few days off to escape all the media so John could sort through his boyfriend's belongings. His heart felt heavy as he kicked off his shoes at the doorway, looking at the place he had shared with Sheamus. Randy had spent time here too but it was not his home. John knew it was only a matter of time before he would be alone here. Unlike Sheamus Randy was a private man who valued his space.

Randy looked around when they entered the house. It felt even more empty now. "Do you want me to start in the addition, Baby? Or did you want to do it in case there was anything you wanted to keep?"

"No, let's do it together. I don't want to be alone in there yet." John led Randy through the house to where his Master's private living quarters were. It was where Sheamus went when he wanted some time alone to reflect and relax. Reaching it, John looked around the space, feeling overwhelmed. Sitting beside the computer were multiple action figures of John and Randy. A Sheamus figure stood between two of them. A lump formed in John's throat as he knew they would never be all three together again.

Randy walked over, resting a hand on John's shoulder giving it a light squeeze. "Do we have boxes to sort in?" Randy didn't want to seem cold, but he knew the longer John dwelled the deeper the older man would fall. John took a breath, fighting back the bitterness he wanted to feel. Randy had seemed cold, almost clinical about Sheamus since the day after his death. This was their love...their Dom and he acted like it was a stranger. Was he the only one who ever loved Sheamus at all? He doubted Randy would be this way if he had been the one to pass away. Randy had not even shed a tear at the funeral.

"Yes." He forced out. "Storage closet in the role playing room. I'll get them."

"Okay, Baby...I'll wait here for you." Randy told him.

John got half way out of the room before he stopped and slowly turned around. "You know what? I think I'll leave the room just the way it was. I only made it for him. I have no use for it. The play rooms were for us all."

Randy went to open his mouth to say something then stopped. Maybe he was pushing John too fast too soon. "Okay, Baby...Okay."

John walked back to the space, sitting at Sheamus' computer desk. "Daddy...do me a favor? Bring me the box with our formal collars and club outfits? They're in the duffle bag by the door."

"Yeah...sure." Randy headed out of the room. Shortly after Randy left the room the rich scent of spice filled John's nose again.

John immediately picked up on the smell and gave a smile despite his pain. "Hey, Sweets. I'm keeping your room just the way you left it."

"Ye know that isn't needed, Angel. Nay like I have use of it. Do ya really need a shrine?" Sheamus voice replied from behind John.

"I have no use for it either, Master. You know how big my place is." John told the voice. "Randy will never live here with me. It's not his style."

"And what good me things be collecting dust?" The gentle voiced chided.

"What do you want done with them then, Sweets? They belong to you." John asked quietly.

A sigh was heard from the door. "He's here again?" Randy was heard.

"Of course feel free to keep a few things, Angel if ye wish momentos. Most can be donated I guess, I am sure others could benefit from the items. I guess anything ye don't keep that is wrestling related ye can see about maybe auctioning?" Sheamus could be heard.

John nodded. "Okay, Sweets. I'm keeping the figures though." He actually smiled as he stood up to look at Randy. Somehow talking to his dead lover made it seem like he was still with him. "Yeah. I'll go grab boxes. Sweets wants me to donate his things or give them up for charity auction. He said what good are his things collecting dust?"

"Well, he makes a good point, Baby Boy." Randy told him. He knew John being the one to really hear voices would take time.

"Yeah...he's right. You can bring our club gear into the role playing room closet if you want, Daddy. I'm going to set my collar out for display in Sheamus' old space." John headed for the role playing room after the boxes, still smelling Sheamus' unique body scent. Randy followed after John. To say he felt lost could be an understatement. He looked around as they entered the one room. Following John to the storage room he looked for a place to hang the outfits up.

John dug through the closet like a man on a mission, pulling out an armful of boxes. "Yeah...these will work." His whole attitude of not wanting to go through Sheamus' things changed in minutes now that he had his Master's orders. It felt good serving Sheamus even if the commands were from the afterlife.

"So, you want these in his office or his private room?" Randy asked, holding the two formal collars.

"I want mine in his office." John looked at his collar, swallowing a lump of sadness in his throat. "What do you want to do with yours?" Memories of them with Sheamus at the club made his heart ache.

"Maybe they should be together, Baby?" Randy wondered. "I know I was far from a good sub but I was still his."

John gave a smile. "Of course you were, Daddy. I like that." He moved with the boxes back out of the closet to leave the room.

Randy followed John back to the office. He moved to sit both collars on the the middle of the desk. "There or back more?"

"That's fine, Daddy." John told him. "I want to keep the action figures. Other than that anything wrestling related can go in one pile for auction and the other I'll call and have a donation truck pick them up for needy families." He could almost sense the Irishman smiling his approval having grown up almost poor himself.

"Okay, Baby. No problem." Randy started to clear the shelves to put them in their respective boxes. "I am guessing save personal photos too? I think family donations may be more the bedroom stuff then office."

"Yeah, of course I want the photos." So many memories went through John's mind as he went through the computer desk. "Did I ever tell you Sweets and I had sex in the back of my car the day we came out to my family? He said he had never done anything so daring...that I was corrupting him." He gave a small chuckle.

"I think so, BB...I don't remember. Sorry." Randy admitted.

"It's fine." John said softly as he worked. "I showed him the lake island once. We had a picnic. He said it was like there was no one else in the world there." Tears blurred his vision as he came across yet another picture of them. This one was taken at an LGBT pride event they were invited to. They looked so happy, so in love.

"Yeah, that island is a nice hideaway." Randy admitted. A soft touch brushed John shoulder with a feather light squeeze before fading.

John glanced over his shoulder to see if Randy had touched him. No one was there. He wiped his eyes with a knowing smile before going back to work. "It was the first place we had sex, Daddy. Remember after we went swimming? You took off my trunks and took me. It was dark outside and the stars were out."

"Yep, I remember." Randy replied. "Kept teasing you that we were going to get spotted by boaters."

"First time I was ever fucked. Damn, I was nervous as hell." John remembered as he laid pictures in a pile.

"I was your first with a guy?" Randy honestly didn't remember that fact.

"We had this talk before, Ran." John reminded him. "A few months back in the car. I told you I'd been with chicks, even fucked a few guys but they always saw me as the top because I'm so muscular...well and somehow it seemed less gay at the time. Yes, you took my other virginity...I told you that night and you promised to go slow."

"Oh...yeah." Randy commented with realization. "Sorry, Baby Boy...I was thinking guys as a whole...not a just a bottom thing. Sorry."

"It's fine. I was so conflicted and scared that night...but it felt good." John finished the drawer and moved on to the next. What he saw made his throat tighten. "Look, Ran." He held up a picture of himself and Randy hugging in their ring gear backstage. Underneath written in black ink was Sheamus' familiar handwriting: Me boys, me loves. "This was on top of the drawer."

Randy looked over then moved for a closer look, giving a shaky smile. "The big goof."

"Yeah." John decided to keep that picture separate to put in his room. "He did really love us, Ran. Both of us. Things just got complicated."

"That's an understatement, BB." Randy told him before he returned to the closet where he was sorting some of Sheamus' wrestling memorabilia he had stored.

"It was all worth it. I'd go through it again in a heartbeat if I could have him back with us." John stated as he went through papers.

"Still seems like a crazy dream...or nightmare depending on the moment." Randy admitted.

"I think I need a break, Daddy." John sighed as he stood from his task, feeling sick with sadness. "So many pictures and memories...you mind working without me awhile? This is tearing me up inside."

"No...It's fine, Baby, go on. Just relax I have this." Randy put down what he was working on going over to give John a big hug. "You did good Baby Boy."

John gave him a shaky smile. "Thanks, Daddy. I'll be in the bedroom." He took the picture of himself and Randy before leaving the space. Randy spend the time focusing on the task. Finishing the office he took a marker to tab the boxes before going for more boxes than tackling the bedroom area next. He had to stop to compose himself at times as he wanted to break down. How many times did Sheamus throw himself into the line of fire to save his life?

John carried their bags up to the master bedroom he had shared with Sheamus. Signs of the younger man were everywhere. He walked to the dresser where one of the flat caps his lover always wore out sat and leaned the photo against it then sat the bags down by the dresser to unpack later. John knew it had only been a little over a week since Sheamus passed and he had to give himself time to grieve. They had shared a bond most can only dream of...could read each other's minds and hearts. Tears wet his eyes as he stripped down so that he could put on a pair of gym shorts for comfort.

"I am sorry, Angel. I saw no other way." Sheamus' voice could faintly be heard somewhere near by. John could not even trust his voice not to break so he just nodded as he finished stripping, a quiet sob leaving his chest. There were no words to describe the pain he felt...like a vital part of him was gone. He carried his clothes to the bathroom hamper and then walked to the dresser for his shorts. "Ye wish me to leave ya alone, Angel? Give ya time to think?"

John shook his head no as he slid on the shorts and sat on the bed. "No...please stay. I need you now, Master. I'll always need you." He moved to relax on his side.

"Okay Angel...as I can be I will." Sheamus replied. "I know ye having trouble understanding, Angel. I saw no other path."

"But there was. That's why I went to Lady Lilly's. You know I would never lie to you or defy you. It was to save you." John said, tears choking his voice. "She gave me a special tea that would help purge the darkness. I tried to stay and tell you...but neither of you would listen." He closed his eyes.

"For how long though, Angel? How long would it have lasted until I felt I was being torn apart again? How long until it became consuming again? Thee strong flames be the only purging force and the dark even tried to fight that."

John shuddered. He just felt so weighed down with stress and grief. "I know it was your choice, Sweets. But I feel so empty without my Master. I love my Daddy but our relationship is more friends...equals. I feel lost without belonging to someone..someone to serve and love..." His hand reached to touch his neck where the collar always rested. "A small part of me wishes I could die and be with you...I know Daddy needs me though."

"Aye, he does...ye walked that road before, Angel. I did nay wish ya there in me final. That is why I did as I did so ye Daddy could escape with ya. I fought until the end against thee darkness. It wished to fight me...protect itself from the purging flames."

John's body trembled at the flood of emotions. "I know...I woke up screaming in the Rover. I could feel your pain...then n-nothing...and I just knew."

"I do nay understand that...we are still connected now."

"I don't know. I just felt nothing." John tried not to cry in frustration. "What do I do now, Master? I'm a pure submissive with no Master...I need that to feel whole...but I don't want anyone but you. Randy wouldn't approve anyway. He only reluctantly shared me with you..he just doesn't understand my needs."

"I don't know, Angel...I wish I did. If I had not, I would have...it would have destroyed one if not both of ya."

John felt himself drift off as his mind tried to block out the pain and the emptiness he was feeling. Tears stained his cheeks, his hand still resting against his bare throat. A light hand brushed John's head. "Rest, Angel...I won't be too far." John made no response as he was already in a light sleep. Sheamus moved to check on Randy. His once love was laying on the bed, his arms clenching one of the pillows, his face buried in it are if trying to grasp every ounce if Sheamus' presence in it. Along with it tears began to wet the fabric. Sheamus hated the pain he caused the men, his sweet boys. He knew it was better than their destruction though.

John slept like a dead man for hours, mentally and physically exhausted from stress and the flight. Randy fell asleep as well in the other room, his body and mind being allowed to rest without the feeling of needing to be strong for John. Next Randy realized he was standing in a large open field. He looked around puzzled, even more so when he thought he spotted a familiar form a short distance away. Randy moved toward him. "Am I actually seeing you...or am I imagining it?" Why did he ask? Even if it was an illusion it could lie to him.

"Aye...tis me My Love." Sheamus answered.

"How can you still call me that after everything?" Randy asked as he moved closer.

"Because ye were and will be. I see ye still feel it."

"How can't I?!" Randy yelled without realizing it. "FUCK EVEN IF WE WERE JUST FRIENDS?!" Randy yelled, raking his hands over his head, scrubbing it. "I would grieve either way...but yes we had something and I pushed it away because I was scared."

"Aye...and seems ye had cause to in thee end." Sheamus replied, slowly turning. He was dressed in jeans and a polo shirt.

"Not the very end...you did help me get John out of there." Randy reasoned. "Was there no other choice for you though?"

"None I saw, Randy. Me Angel needs ya. He is feeling lost without the guidance of a Master."

"I...I don't know if I can do that. It isn't me." Randy protested.

"He loves ya Randy, but he needs that in his life." Sheamus tried to explain, his pale eyes full of conviction.

"He still can hear you." Randy tried to reason. "You told him about your belongings and he listened."

"It is nay the same, Randy. That would be no better than being a Master over a phone. Me Angel needs more. He needs the physical aspects of it."

"I...I just don't know. Lady Lilly already mentioned the idea of training. Th-that or a Master or Mistress here in the States that may be able to take him into their house...I don't know if I can do that though. You know I don't play well with others. How do we know we can trust them besides the word of the group? How do I know they will not try to take him from me? " Randy asked.

"How many times were ye and I at odds that we wished him to pick a side and he could not? Ye need to trust his love for ya, Randy." The Irishman gently chided him.

"I just don't know if I could let another in."

"It would be for him...not for yeself. Ye deprive him of one to serve, he will begin to feel lost, empty, floating in an ocean with no land in sight."

"I can't help how i feel on it can I?" Randy snapped.

"Nay...but try to see his side as well." Sheamus told him before Randy could see the larger man cringing, almost dropping to a knee.

"Shea?! What is it?" Randy moved until he was beside him.

"Th-these visits are taxing on me after a time."

"If...if you leave will you be back?"

"Aye...ju-just need to go rest at times...recharge I guess ye can say."

"Okay, Shea...go rest then. I don't want you doing anything to make you too weak." Randy told him.

"Till next, Me Love." Sheamus spoke before he vanished as did the vision of the field.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry we made you all cry. Believe me I cried plenty writing it as well. Hope you will continue to read and enjoy anyway.)

John woke awhile later and slowly sat up to look around. He saw he was alone and didn't smell his Master's scent either. John felt selfish, calling him again so he made his way downstairs to check on Randy. John searched until he reached the bedroom, seeing Randy still curled clutching the pillow with his head lowered into it.

Realization hit the older man hard as he looked at his Daddy. Randy did miss Sheamus. As always he was just concealing it. John climbed behind his boyfriend until he was almost spooning him. He could not neglect his Daddy in the sea of his grief.

"Love?" Randy called out in a cracked and muffled whisper, still seemingly asleep.

John blinked back tears hearing Randy. Hearing the man calling Sheamus his Love revealed his true feelings. "No...it's me, Daddy. Our Love is here only in spirit now I'm afraid." He whispered into Randy's ear.

Sniffles could actually be heard from Randy. His head slowly moved from the pillow he was holding. "So-Sorry, Baby Boy...I...I must have fallen asleep."

"It's okay. I did too." John soothed him as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I've been so lost in my loss I forgot about yours. He was yours before he was mine."

"Yeah." Randy whispered giving another faint sniffle. "I...I just wanted to be what you needed right now. Someone str-strong to lean on."

"You are, Daddy, but you're human too. We both lost someone we care about." John kissed his neck softly. "Sweets was strong for us...our rock. And now we have to lean on each other."

Randy's body relaxed slightly at the soft kiss. "I...I think I saw him, Baby." Randy whispered, unsure he still believed it.

"Really? You actually saw him?" John sounded surprised. "I can only hear and feel him. Damn, you don't even have the charm with you."

"Well, it was a dream, Baby Boy. Makes me question did it really happen." Randy admitted as he moved a hand from the pillow to grasp John's hand. "I know I've always seemed to have a gift with dreams though."

John clutched Randy's hand. "Oh...like your dream connection when he was in that coma. What did he say...or was it private?"

"Just how you will need me, Baby...ju-just I don't know if I can give you all you will need, at least what he says you will need." Randy almost reluctantly released the pillow so he could turn to face John. Worry showed in his reddened eyes. He licked his lips before biting them. "He mentioned about you would need a new Master...or Mistress. Th-that you would feel lost without one."

John paused a moment before replying but the truth of his need was present in his eyes. "I feel torn, Daddy. I don't want a new Master...I want my Sweets...but I know he's gone...at least physically. We had a talk upstairs. I told him the submissive in me feels lost without that structure...someone to serve...wear their collar...belong to...but I want someone I can love too and I don't know if that will ever happen. I don't want another Dave...and I don't think I want a woman."

"I don't know if I could be a Master though." Randy told him. "I...I could try I guess." Sadly Randy's tone was not overly convincing. "La-Lady Lilly did voice the pos-possibility to me."

"Really?" Hope filled John's voice. "You would do that for me, Daddy? Then I wouldn't have to settle for a stranger. I only love you and my Sweets."

"Wh-what if I am not good? What if I screw up? I was a shitty sub who says I would do better as a Master?" Randy asked. The thought terrified him. He didn't want John going to look somewhere else, with someone else and fear he may leave.

"Well...if you remember Sweets was unsure when he became my Master." John reminded him. "He had only been a submissive before that and he was the best Master I could have ever hoped for. I'm not pushing you though, Daddy. Please don't feel I am."

"I...I ju-just am scared I will lose you if I don't give you what you need." Randy told him. "Shea had a good...guess you can say role model to base himself on...I don't so much. Ye-yes he was good most of the time...but then what he became. Then my Masters before him."

John's eyes lowered. "I'm placing a burden on you I shouldn't. You're not going to lose me, Daddy. I would never leave you. You're the only part of my heart I have left."

"I'm sorry, Baby Boy. Ma-maybe we can still play in the room...go wi-with you to clubs? You know like as a...um what's the term...protector?"

John nodded quickly, not trusting his voice. He knew in his heart it would never be enough but it was all he had. At least he had a man who loved him. Many people could not say even that. He needed someone to serve though...to help wash, take care of and wear their mark with pride. It was just a longing he would have to bury. "How about some food...then we can finish. Tomorrow we can look up groups for donations and maybe find someone already doing a charity auction. Any clue what type of group he would have wanted to support?" Randy asked.

John nodded. "I know a few." He whispered. "Food sounds good. I'll go put something together." He pulled away from Randy to climb out of bed.

"We didn't go shopping, Baby Boy...we can order in. I'm in the mood for pizza. It's been a while." Randy told him as he began to move from the bed.

"Okay. I'll get you your usual." John's shoulders slumped as he walked to head for the kitchen to grab a menu. He hardly felt hungry anymore despite preaching to others what to eat. He had lost over ten pounds the last time he weighed in after being the same weight since out of high school when he started lifting.

Randy bit his lips after John walked away. He didn't think he could do this and John told him he didn't have to. He could try to be assertive and tell John what to do outside the ring. He just tried, but it felt odd. He could be like his ring character...but it was that a character. A way he maybe was years ago, when he was younger and angrier.

John reached the kitchen and pulled out the menu for Randy's favorite pizza place. Where once his mouth would have watered at the options nothing looked good to him. His eyes scanned the menu as he tried to find something that wouldn't turn his already queasy stomach. He finally settled on ordering himself a chicken salad along with Randy's pizza and two bottles of tea. A salad was nowhere near what John normally ate but he just had no appetite. He sat the house phone down after making the call, absentmindedly running a hand over his bare throat as he leaned against the counter. Randy came in while John was still lost in thought. His eyes were sad seeing John's behavior. Yes, John said he would deal. Yes, John said he wouldn't ask that of him. Was it right of him though to ask John to leave a piece of himself empty and abandoned?

John jumped, his hand dropping as he heard Randy come in. "Hey...I ordered our food. I need to run upstairs and grab my wallet."

"Okay, Baby Boy...I'll move to the front sitting room." Randy went to give John a hug and a kiss before letting him go.

John walked upstairs and took his wallet off the dresser before joining Randy in the sitting room. "They said give them 45 minutes." He told the younger man as he sat on the couch.

"That's fine. So which charities were you debating about contacting?""His biggest one was Make A Wish." John told Randy. "We also supported an LGBT support group for homeless teens rejected by their parents." He moved to sit next to Randy, leaning against him. Strangely the older man had not brought up sex in over a week. Some of his drive seemed diminished by his depression.

"Well...WWE itself already does so much for Wish. So I would think the teen group is a better pick. Give them more publicity." Randy reasoned.

"Yeah. Sweets and I were quite active in the community." John replied. It suddenly dawned on him how much weight he must have lost when he realized how much larger Randy seemed than before.

"Okay so in the morning contact them, find out if they have any events already planned and if not we can find someone to help organize a silent auction." Randy told him. "I am sure I can add a few items to the offerings."

"Okay, Daddy." John told him, relieved Randy was taking charge. The food arrived a while later and they sat down in the kitchen to eat.

Randy looked at what John ordered. "You need to eat better then that, Baby Boy. Need you strong and healthy." Randy told him.

"I'm trying, Daddy. My stomach felt queasy." John told him with an apologetic look as he opened his small salad. "I just haven't felt hungry lately."

"Okay, Baby Boy...as long as you are honestly trying. When you make the calls in the morning I'll hit the store." Randy started to dig into his pizza. The smell of the pizza almost turned John's stomach as he forced himself to eat some of the chicken in his salad. It seemed the stress had taken away everything he enjoyed in life other than wrestling. He barely ate, exercised only when needed and never thought about sex.

Randy ate but kept an eye on John. He only downed two slices before closing his box. He could see it was making John green even if he wouldn't tell him. John raised his head when Randy finished. "That's all you wanted, Daddy? I thought you were craving pizza?"

"I was...I ate some of it, Baby." Randy tried to tell him. "Too much isn't good for the waistline you know."

"I don't think you have to worry about that." John smiled at him. "Your body doesn't have an ounce of fat on it."

"Thanks, Baby." Randy had a feeling he would be 'sneaking' into the kitchen while John was sleeping later. He didn't want to ruin what little appetite he seemed to have.

John ate most of the salad before standing to pick up their trash. He felt tired despite having napped earlier. "Mind if I go rest, Daddy?"

"No, go ahead. Want me to join you? I have a few boxed to finish in the bedroom." Randy tried to smile.

"Sure, Daddy. Sounds good." John put Randy's pizza away before walking to head upstairs.

Randy followed after John. Once in the bedroom he removed his shirt, setting it off to the side. John climbed into his bed and reached for the TV remote, flipping it on to look for something to occupy his evening.

Randy climbed in on the other side. He propped himself up slightly. "Want to come over here, Baby?"

"Sure." John moved over until his head was resting on Randy's chest. He had relaxed with Sheamus in the same pose many times in the past and Randy used to say they were two chicks. "Want to choose what we watch?"

"Sure, Baby." Randy reached to take the remote, brining the guide up. He stopped on one of the Fast and Furious movies.

John tried to relax and enjoy the cars and action in the movie. "Rocky's good." He commented. "Wish I had his acting skills."

"Hey, you're not shabby either, Baby...me on the other hand." Randy tried to laugh at himself.

"Hey, they gave you a movie." John protested.

"And I was way too stiff in it." Randy admitted. "You and Rock have range."

"You'll get better, Daddy. I've been in a few movies." John tried to stay optimistic. A few minutes passed before it was clear John wanted to ask something but felt nervous. "Daddy...could you...pet my head like Sweets did?" He asked at last. "If it's too much I understand."

"No it's fine, Baby." Randy wrapped his arm over John before raising his hand to pet his head lightly.

John's body relaxed at the touch, his heart warmed at Randy's efforts. "Thanks, Daddy. I won't turn you into a chick."

"Yeah, I don't see that...even though I am sure I looked like one earlier." Randy sighed.

"You were fine." John assured him. The men watched TV until it began to grow late. John was drifting to sleep on Randy's chest. Randy moved to shut the TV. He debated leaving to work on things, but something in him didn't feel right leaving John alone without warning. He just tried to shift down without disturbing John to try to get some rest himself.

The next few weeks were hard on the two men. They managed to empty the house of most of Sheamus' belongings except a few treasured items and raise a lot of money for charity. John tried to put on a happy face but everyone close to him could see he was a different man after his Irish lover's passing. The boyish fun was gone from his eyes along with the joking he was almost famous for. He only cooked and worked out when necessary and never once had he asked Randy for sex. He was still fit but had lost at least another 15 pounds of muscle. His clothes hung loose on his once bulky frame.

One Monday night after Raw three weeks after Sheamus' passing Hunter called Randy into his office while John was showering in the locker room.

Randy walked in looking. "You called for me?" He asked Hunter, seeing they were alone and no sign on cameras.

Hunter gave a sigh as he nodded, motioning to an empty chair. "I think you know why I called you, Randy. I'm very concerned about John. I'm sure you've noticed he has become a shell of his former self."

Randy sighed as he moved to the chair. "I'm not sure what else to do." He told Hunter. "I am lucky to get him to eat when he does. It's like he just doesn't care and I don't know how to break him out."

Hunter gave a nod. "It's not just the food, Randy. He went from living in the gym to barely getting his workouts in. You realize he was at 225 for his last physical a few days ago? That's an alarming amount of weight to lose in three weeks time. Hell, Seth weighs almost 220." He gave a sigh. "I don't mean to sound shallow but being strong and muscular is a big part of John's image. Fans are really talking online."

"I know that, Hunter...I am open to suggestions." Randy told him. "Maybe give him time at the center? Not saying he needs to start at basics. Of course not, but maybe seeing the fire in the fresher talent may help spark his again?"

Hunter nodded at suggestion. "Might not be a bad idea. Just between us...I know you and John are close. Does he act any different outside of work?"

"Yeah, of course. He is just very depressed, Who wouldn't be? You know John he is a heart on his sleeve type of guy. I am trying to keep him focused on other things besides what happened. Freak events, but guy can't help blaming himself."

"I know Sheamus was important to him." Hunter nodded. "He told me on the UK tour that Sheamus belonged to a formal leather group...does John miss having a Dominate?"

Randy gave a faint cough looking nervous. He didn't know how informed Hunter actually was. "Um...yes." Randy replied as his heart wanted to race. "I tried some...but it just doesn't work for us." Randy licked his lips, feeling his nerves building.

Hunter sensed Randy's nerves and softened his voice. "Look, I only asked because John confided in me that serving Sheamus made him feel fulfilled and happy. Sometimes true submissive souls feel lost without the guidance. I've seen some almost lose their minds when their collar is gone. Maybe...and this is just a suggestion...take him to a local club? Even if it's not what he really wants a few hours of submission may help his spirits."

Randy nodded. "I did offer a few weeks ago. To go with as a protector." Randy told the older man. "Seems he wants an all or nothing thing. I can try again though I guess."

"He may need a little tough love, Randy. I'm not saying to force him to go against his will...but if you tell him he's going he'll be glad he went." Hunter tried to offer the younger man a smile. "Look at it as something similar to when you and Sheamus made him take time off. I know you're not his Dom...but trust me on this. Find a place in your group, buy him a generic collar for the night and tell him he's going out. It can't make things worse."

Randy nodded. "Okay Si...Hunter."

Hunter gave Randy a smile. "That's it, Randy. You better go before John wonders where you went." Randy nodded and left almost like his feet were on fire. It was odd in some cases Hunter and he were like buddies now. Other times though he would begin to feel small and overpowered. He headed for John's locker room to meet up with him.

John had showered and dressed in a clean T-shirt and track pants. He looked toward the locker room door when Randy walked in still in his ring gear. "Hey. What kept you, Ran?"

"Sorry, Baby, just got called for business." Randy walked over, giving John a kiss. "Hey just gonna throw my shit on and shower at the hotel."

John nodded. "Okay. Daddy." He walked to pick up his duffel bag. As he bent over his pants hung so low they were almost falling off.

"We are going out tomorrow." Randy told him. "Neither of us are on Smackdown this week."

John looked surprised at the news and how Randy's tone gave no room for discussion. "Um..okay. Where are we going?"

"You'll see tomorrow, Baby Boy." In all honestly Randy wasn't even fully sure. He finished dressing and grabbed his bag. "Let's go." John followed Randy out to the rental and they made the short drive back to their hotel. He liked how assertive Randy was behaving. It seemed with the muscle and weight he had lost the younger man really towered over him now. Reaching the room Randy dropped his bags by the door. "Now for a proper shower unlike those cold arena things."

John looked hesitant as his eyes looked at Randy with a longing to serve. "M-May I wash you, Daddy?" He asked as he kicked off his shoes and sat his bag down.

"Sure, Baby...come on." Except a few kisses and holding him in bed Randy almost forgot what it was like to be touched by the older man. John followed Randy to the bathroom where he slowly stripped naked. A part of him felt like the insecure, scrawny kid in high school again. He knew his body no longer had the bulging muscles his boyfriend used to drool over. It was a small part of the reason he had not initiated anything sexual.

Randy stripped down as well, laying his clothing aside. "Set the water for us, Baby."

"Okay, Daddy." John moved to the shower and turned on the spray, setting it to a comfortable warmth. Randy couldn't help his eyes roaming over John's body. While he may have felt bad how much John had changed, he still felt the older man was good looking. He moved closer to John, letting a hand trail over his ass. Even with the weight loss it was a fine view, if anything the lost weight didn't affect it much if at all, almost seeming to accentuate iit even more.

John gave a small shudder at the touch, wondering how Randy could still want him now. "G-Guess you've noticed I've gotten smaller." He almost whispered.

"Maybe in some areas." Randy told him. "Not that I mind...I just mind the reason why."

"I'm trying, Daddy. I know I should care more...I just can't force myself to have an appetite." John told him. "God, how can you touch me? I'm nothing like the guy you used to fuck."

Randy moved his hand from John's ass to around his waist, pulling him against him. "Stop talking like that. You are still my Baby Boy. Still that man I love. Stop putting yourself down. You hear me?"

John shuddered at their closeness. "Y-Yes, Daddy."

Randy could see some of what Hunter was referring to. He would help his Baby how ever he could. He slowly released John. "Now get in." He swatted his butt. John hurried to get into the shower, relieved someone was taking charge of him and allowing him to serve. Randy followed after him, shutting the door behind him. "I missed these times, Baby."

"Me too." John admitted as he went for a washcloth and soap. "I love you so much, Daddy...I just haven't felt the drive I used to have."

"I know, Baby...I understand." Randy told him as he washed him. "I didn't want to push you...but I want you...need you."

John stood behind Randy as he washed his back. "I know, Daddy. You should never feel neglected. What do you want me to do for you?"

"What don't I want from you, Baby Boy?" Randy replied, closing his eyes. "Your mouth...your ass...fuck, anything you're willing to give." Randy voice wanted to betray him in a moan at the thoughts. "I don't know last time I had a dry spell like this."

John hung his head in shame at the need in Randy's voice. He had been so wrapped up in his pain he had neglected the man he loved. "I'm...truly sorry, Daddy. I didn't think...I'm willing to give you anything you want gladly."

"Once we are clean...I'll make you dirty again, Baby." Randy faintly smirked.

John's breath quickened at the tone of Randy's voice. "Okay." He washed Randy well much the way he had Sheamus in the past, even kneeling to get his lower legs.

"Feels good, Baby." Randy told him as he tried to get used to the feeling of being tended to.

"Thanks...turn around for me, Daddy?" John asked as he put more soap on the wet cloth.

Randy turned for John, allowing the older man to see he was already growing aroused at the idea.

John gave a small smile as he began washing Randy's chest. "Excited, Daddy?"

"Yeah, Baby." Randy licked his lips with a pant. "You know you are one gift I love to open up."

John loved how turned on his boyfriend seemed for him. It made him feel good despite his low self esteem at the moment. "I should be tight after so long, Daddy. You going to stretch me with that cock?" He tried to hurry with the washing but still be thorough.

"Oh yeah, Baby. Nice...long...and hard." He moaned faintly as his cock twitched.

John felt his own cock stir for the first time since his Master's death seeing how almost needy Randy looked. "I think you're clean, Daddy." He told him, rinsing off the cloth. "And I showered at the arena."

"Thanks, Baby." Randy turned to step out. "Hmm getting clean, to get dirty...which leads to clean again. Does that defeat the purpose?"

John had to chuckle. "I guess so. I just wanted to pamper you...I missed doing that for someone." He turned off the water before following Randy out. The chain with Sheamus' charm and Randy's dog tag never left his neck.

"It's fine, Baby, head for the bed while I get the lube that should be hiding in my suitcase." Randy told him as he headed in the direction of the bags. John dried off before walking to sit on the bed since he didn't know what position Randy wanted him in.

Randy returned looking at John. "Scoot back, Baby. I want to see those eyes as I work out all this energy on that ass."

John felt an unrelenting, deep desire to feel controlled and dominated as he watched Randy from the bed. "P-Please, Daddy...either squeeze my neck or cover my mouth when you fuck me?" He asked, the longing to submit unmistakable in his voice. He wanted to feel used...desired...overpowered. The need to submit overpowered his need for sex. "I don't want it gentle...use me to make yourself feel good." He slowly moved back on the bed to lay on his back.

Randy took a breath as he opened the lube. He would try the best he could to give John what he wanted. He squeeze some in his hand to slick his cock before climbing between John's legs. John saw the uncertainty instead of the Viper's fire in Randy's eyes and wondered what changed from the man who used to dominate and talk down to him. He swallowed a lump that suddenly formed in his throat at the thought that it had to be his appearance. The younger man used to see him as a powerful, strong man who could take the abuse he dished out. Now he was weak and fragile..pathetic. "Never mind, Daddy. Sorry I pushed too hard."

"No...NO...I want to, Baby." Randy tried to assure him. He grabbed John's one leg, pulling it around his hip to position him better. "We both need this." He used his other hand to line himself up to push in. Once the head was in he took his hand from his cock to grab near John's shoulder to thrust in fast with a grunt. John groaned at the fast stretch after close to a month being empty. It was not unwelcome though just intense. The older man had always liked sex on the rougher side.

"That's it, Baby Boy. That sweet burn isn't it?" Randy commented as he released John's leg to grip his other shoulder. He pulled back to thrust deep again with a moan.

John moaned at the hard, deep thrust, his cock twitching in response. "F-Fuck...use me...let out all that frustration, Daddy."

"Fuck yeah." Randy moaned as he continued. John felt so good, so tight. He gripped the one shoulder while his other hand moved to cover John's mouth pushing his head back. "Fuck, yeah...take it...keeping back so long." Randy panted out.

John's cock almost immediately thickened at the actions, heated, muffled moans leaving him. That was what he had longed for...to physically submit and give up his power. The smell of spice filled the older man's nose, alerting him to the fact that his Master was sharing the time with them. "That's it, Baby...take...it...all." Randy moaned, unaware of their third part being present. John's body filled with desire knowing both of his men were there at least in spirit. It was the first time he had sensed Sheamus in days. A part of him had wondered if he was really gone. John let out a heated cry as stimulation to his sweet bundle of nerves was felt all the way to his hard cock.

"Aye, that's it, Me Angel. I know ye grieve, but ye need to feel as well." Faint fingers could be felt brushing over John's abs. John closed his eyes and for a moment he could almost believe the UK mess had been a nightmare and he was with his two loves, playing just as they always did. The touches to his abs set his body on fire as deep sounds of pleasure left his chest.

"So sweet...so hot." Sheamus whispered by John's ear before touched could be felt near his neck.

"Fuck, Baby...feels so good." Randy moaned

John could almost feel Sheamus' breath in his ear. It was so real a part of him wanted to open his eyes to look but he didn't dare spoil the illusion. His cock began to throb from the two men's voices and attentions to his body. Randy moved the hand from John's shoulder to his cock to stroke it. "Fuck I wish it could last, Baby Boy...but feel so damn close...so good." John's legs trembled and he could feel the familiar build. He knew he would not be long either.

"It's fine, Angel...give in for us." Sheamus told him. Randy moaned as his thrust drew more erratic. "Ye Daddy looks so good...content."

John cried out behind Randy's hand as his body shuddered in climax, shooting his cum to coat his Daddy's hand. The waves of release seemed to go on and on as his muscles tightened around his Daddy's cock. "Fuck, yeah that's it, Baby." Randy moaned as he hit his climax a moment later. John could almost feel Sheamus brushing his head. Randy panted as he slowed down staying buried as he removed his hand from John's mouth.

"S-So good." John said, his eyes opening slowly to look at Randy.

"Glad, Baby." Randy panted before he slowly pulled out then moved to lay next to John. "So needed that."

"M-Me too." John just laid as he let reality sink in. "I forgot Sweets was gone...he was here with us...touching me...talking into my ear. I can still smell him."

"I slightly envy you at times, Baby...but isn't it odd as well?" Randy wondered how could John ever heal and let go if Sheamus' spirit haunted him.

"No...it's so real. He told me you looked so good and content...and for me to let go for you both." John said quietly. "He was touching my neck...my chest. I honestly forgot he wasn't still with us."

"If it gives you comfort, Baby...Good. You need to take better care of yourself." Randy gently scolded.

"I know...I'm honestly trying." John told him. "I used to love cooking...and eating. Now it seems I just eat to stay alive." He could still feel the lightest of touches from Sheamus, like a hand petting his head.

"He makes a good point, Angel...I helped save ya. I hate seeing ye waste it."

"Yes, Master. I'll try harder." John said out loud before thinking.

Randy swallowed a lump in his throat. "Wh-what did he say, Baby?"

"That you make good point...he helped save my life...he doesn't want to see me waste it." John repeated, shame in his eyes. "I don't mean to...I just miss him so much. It's hard...sorry, Daddy. I know it's hard on you too."

"Yeah, Baby...it is." Randy told him, rolling on his side to hold John.

"I would give anything...my money, belongings even my career to have him back again." John said, his voice breaking. "We were supposed to grow old together...three parts of a whole. I hate the Circle...I hope they rot."

"That which tained them is gone Angel." Sheamus replied.

"I know, Baby Boy...I know I grew distant in the end there...but I understand." Rand replied.

"I know." John answered them both. He felt so tired. "May I go to sleep now? It's been a long day." Every day was a long day for him anymore.

"I should clean first, even if it is just using the bathroom." Randy told him.

"Go ahead, Daddy." John told him, pulling away.

Randy rolled but shook his head realizing what he said. "Oops, damn that sex must have fried my brain. I meant you should. Don't want you leaking on the sheets."

"Okay." John agreed, standing up carefully. He looked behind him. "Please don't leave, Sweets." He then walked to the bathroom to clean off.

Randy sighed, looking around after John shut the door. "I don't know if you are still here...but this isn't healthy for him. You have to know that. How can he grieve...let go if you won't let go of him?" John hurried to wash himself down before brushing his teeth and walking back into the bedroom where Randy waited. Randy waited until John was in bed before shutting the light. "Night, Baby Boy." He moved to kiss John in the dark.

John kissed him back. "Night, Daddy. Don't be frustrated again okay? Tell me."

"Okay, Baby." Randy got comfortable next to John before falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Master." John whispered into the darkness.

"Night, me Angel. Rest well." Came the reply shortly before the presence faded. John closed his eyes and soon joined Randy in sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(JadeRose and I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews, opinions and feedback. It really does make our day and pushes us to post more often. You all love Sheamus so much. LoL I hope you all enjoy the ride...it's going to get crazy soon.) RoseWaldron9

Waking the next day Randy hopped in the shower before dressing.

"After breakfast I need to go out for a few hours, Baby. You behave while I'm gone." He was partly joking. "Maybe hit the gym or the pool."

John nodded. "Okay, Daddy. Maybe a swim in the pool." He cracked a smile as he looked for a pair of boardshorts that would still fit him.

"Breakfast first though, Baby. You need your energy." Randy told him.

John pulled out a pair of blue board shorts and a white tank top. "Okay, Daddy. You zapped my energy last night." He tried to joke.

Randy laughed. "I know you aren't eating huge yet...just a mushroom omelet and bacon?"

"Sounds good." John nodded. He pulled on the shorts and they almost fell back down.

"Good thing they have drawstrings in them." Randy chuckled as he looked. He then headed for the phone to place their order.

John sighed as he pulled the drawstrings tight and pulled on the tank top. "Stop that." Randy told him. "You look fine. You just hit a hard patch. Everyone does at times. You will get back there. You just need to start working."

"You think I look fine?" John said quietly. "Go read my comments on Twitter. Fans guessing I'm either on drugs, getting old or sick with cancer...saying I need to leave my shirt on now."

"Because you have changed. You looked the same for over ten years. Of course there will be speculation as to why you changed. Many people go through the same thing when they are depressed. You just happen to be in the public eye so it is more noticeable than the average Joe." Randy told him. "You realize you are around Seth's weight now?" John looked shocked then slowly nodded. He felt so low and more unattractive than he had in years. Randy walked over, grabbing John by the shoulders. "Look at me." John jumped, but turned his eyes to look up at the younger man. The pain, grief and uncertainty could be seen on his face.

"You listen here." Randy's tone was firm. "Yes, you are in a hard patch in your life. You pick yourself up though, dust yourself off. When I head out you go down to that pool and walk out there like you are still one of the hottest, most desirable guys walking. Because guess what...you are. You may be smaller than before, but I bet you at least ten ladies out there would love to jump in the sack with you if they thought you played on that team."

John almost blushed at the praise, giving a nod and even a small smile. "Okay, Daddy."

"That's a good boy." Randy leaned in to give John a kiss.

John's heart warmed, the words passing his lips before he could think. "Thank you, Sir." He eagerly returned the kiss. Randy wasn't sure how he felt of the title...but then again he guessed he was a little stern with John and he needed that.

John broke the kiss and realized what he had said. "I'm sorry, Ran. I'm not trying to push a title on you." He apologized.

"It's okay, Johnny...takes time." Randy replied then heard the door moving to answer it. He brought the food in for them both to eat. The talk was kept to a minimum and when finished Randy prepared to head out. John said goodbye to Randy before walking down to the hotel pool. He was proud he had managed almost all of his food although before his stomach shrank he could have downed three times that amount. When John left Randy quickly got on his laptop, looking up information he needed before he headed out. As he told John he was gone a few hours before he returned with a few bags in hand.

John was back in the room when Randy arrived, wearing a towel wrapped around his lower half. "Hey." He greeted, looking at the bags. "Go shopping?"

"Yep, Baby Boy...all part of my suprise for you tonight." Randy told him, setting the bags on the bed. John actually looked interested as he eyed the bags. He loved surprises. "Not yet, Baby...behave yourself for now." Randy smirked.

John nodded. "Okay, Daddy." The rest of the day went by without incident. Randy got John into the gym in the afternoon and then they relaxed a few hours together.

"Okay, Baby...I guess you been a good boy." Randy smiled. He went to grab the bags, bringing them over. The first was a large box which he handed to John. Inside was a pair of black jean shorts. Next was a wrapped package that John tore open to show a black muscle shirt.

John looked at the shorts and shirt in confusion. They were definitely his style for daily wear. "You bought me clothes, Daddy?"

"There's more." Randy smiled, digging in the bags again. The next was a black leather thong and then a pounded steel collar.

John's heart began to race as he held the metal piece, everything else forgotten as he stared at it in awe. Tears wanted to wet his eyes. "You're collaring me?" He asked, his voice slightly choked up.

Randy bit his lip, seeing the joy in John's eyes and voice. "I...I am going at your protectorate. I am taking you to a club nearby for some scene time."

John's face fell at the revelation but tried to quickly hide his disappointment. "Thank you, Daddy." He looked at the thong next. "Sounds like a fun distraction."

"Yeah, BB…That's for under the shorts." Randy told him. "Oh, I think I guessed the right size for you, so they should fit better."

John looked the size over and nodded. "Do you want me to get dressed now?"

"Yes, go ahead, so I can see how well I did." John stripped out of his current clothes. He pulled the thong on first, seeing it fit well but left little to the imagination unlike the leather shorts Sheamus put him in. Next he put on the shorts and tank top. They fit much better than his current clothing. "So? Daddy do good?"

John nodded. "Perfect. Thank you." It was nice not to have his clothes falling off him.

"You're welcome, Baby. Now of course the last piece will be for when we get there. Oh, I will need you to bring the pendent with you." Randy told him as he moved to get dressed in tight black jeans and a skin tight black t-shirt.

"It never leaves me." John said simply as he waited. He knew Randy had no idea how much it had hurt to think he was about to be collared then have it taken away within seconds.

"Okay, Baby...I can hold it for safe keeping once we are inside." Randy explained as he finished dressing.

"Okay, Daddy." John paused a minute. "Is the collar only for scene play?"

"To show your station when we go...yes. Why?" Randy asked.

"Just wondering." John answered. He had thought for a fleeting moment his Daddy had a change of heart but he was only fooling himself. He doubted he would ever again belong to a Dom who loved him.

"Ah, okay, Baby...let's go." Randy went to grab the collar from the bed, slipping it into the smaller bag he had before heading for the door. The guys left the hotel and got into the rental. John let Randy drive since the night was his surprise and he knew where they were going. The drive took about an hour before Randy pulled into an indoor lot. He stopped at a gate, looking at John. "I need the charm a moment, BB." John nodded, pulling off the necklace to hand Randy the charm. "Hope this works." Randy buffed the front of the charm, careful of the chipped enamel. He rolled the window down and held the charm level with a scanner on the gate. There was a beep and the gate arm raised.

"You can keep it on the chain, Daddy just please guard it with your life." John told him. "Sweets said I have to keep it or I'll lose him."

"Okay, Baby." Randy slipped the chain around his neck, tucking it in his shirt. Randy looked for a place to park. Randy then turned in the seat to grab the bag. "Okay Baby, last piece. You want me to slip it on you?"

A deep longing filled John's eyes but may have been lost in the darkness of the car. "Yes...please."

Randy nodded, pulling the collar from the bag. He opened the clasp to spread the back before leaning over in the seat to slip it around John's neck then reached around to secure it. "How's that?"

It felt comforting to feel the weight around his neck again. "Good." John answered. "I feel more like myself than I have in weeks."

"Okay, Baby...glad." Randy stepped out of the car and waited on John. "Any idea what you may want to experience tonight?"

"A spanking while I'm exposed. A good, hard one." John answered quickly without thinking.

"Okay so the jeans will need to come off inside." Randy replied, heading for the entrance that is connected to the parking area.

"You pick out something skimpy enough for me, Daddy?" John joked. "What do you want me to call you inside? Daddy, Sir...just Ran?"

"Damn, that's hard...I know you like to call me Daddy...but that may give the wrong impression. I guess Sir would work as your protectant."

John nodded. "Okay, Sir." It seemed Randy made it perfectly clear he didn't want him for his submissive. It made John feel alone despite his love for him. Heading inside they followed signs to a front reception area. Randy asked about changing areas and they were pointed out to the two gentlemen. Randy led John over to an empty one, escorting him inside and shutting the door behind them. John unfastened his jean shorts and bent to step out of them. The thong left very little to the imagination, a small string in his ass and his manhood just barely concealed.

Randy swatted John's exposed backside. "I get first privilege." Randy smirked.

"Of course, D...Sir." John told him. He would gladly bow at Randy's feet and pledge him his service if his boyfriend would only ask.

"Okay...let's go see if we spot someone that can give those cheeks some color for you." Randy told him before opening the door. Randy led John to the main floor which like the place they were at before had tables around the outer edge of the room while the center had different play stations.

John wasn't prepared for the mixed feelings that swept him as he looked around the floor. On one hand it was exciting to be in a club scene again but it felt different not being with his Dom on a leash and being available. Randy placed a hand on John's shoulder to guide him through the space, not wanting him from his sight. He knew members of the Iron Rose were normally respectable people, but some of these may have been guests and not members themselves. Both men have had dealings with not so great Doms.

John kept his eyes lowered as he did when he got into a submissive mindset. He let Randy lead him along, feeling a little exposed in the thong after his muscle loss.

Randy saw this one dark skinned man that was standing besides a spanking bench but no one was currently on it. He was in black leather pants, boots and vest. Randy moved in that direction. "Pardon me." Randy addressed the man who looked at him by lifting his head slightly in his direction. "Are you looking for a subject for a demonstration?"

The man looked at Randy then looked over John motioned for John to turn. Randy leaned near John's ear. "Let him see what he will be working with, Baby."

John's cheeks actually flushed but he turned so the man could see his ass. He used to love showing off his body but was a little insecure now. "Limit's?" The man finally spoke.

"Ass and upper legs only." Randy replied.

The man nodded then looked at John. "Over here, Boy." Randy took a step back. John's cock twitched at the commanding tone as he walked to the spanking bench, bending over it. He had only been worked over by women in clubs and a firm man just got him more heated. "Standard color codes. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." John replied. He loved his spankings harder the better so he doubted it would be too much.

A second man walked over to stand next to Randy. He was tall, maybe in his 40's with long hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was tall with broad shoulders, dressed in black boots, jeans and black fingerless gloves. His almost piercing eyes took in John's bare backside. "Mind if I watch your boy?" He asked in a low tone.

"No...he enjoys an audience." Randy replied. The Dom controlling the scene moved to a bag he had near by. He pulled out a black paddle that was swishy, flicking it a few times before he moved over to John. He pulled back, giving a good hit to each cheek. John gave a groan at the hits, his cock twitching.

The man watching with Randy gave a chuckle, licking his lips. "Not only an attractive specimen he loves the pain. Nice combination." His dark eyes turned to study Randy. "Are you his Dom?"

"He's currently under my protection." Randy stated firmly while watching John. The Dom working John circled the bunch before administering a few more even firmer swats.

"Hmm...interesting." The older man seemed to size up Randy as he looked at John again. "Is he currently looking for a full time Dom? If so I would like to speak with him."

John gave small moans after the hard hits that almost shook his body. His ass felt warm from the paddle and he craved every blow, wanting more. The Dom of the scene walked around to check John before moving back to his bag for a stiffer paddle. A faint smile to the corners of his lips showed his own enjoyment of the act. As they worked a few more joined the viewing area, but Randy was only focused on John, the Dom of the scene and this 'prospect'. He didn't know why this guy gave a bad vibe or was it just jealousy? "As his protectorat you can speak to me about him."

The older Dom nodded. "Okay. I'm known as Sir Chris. I've been a part of the Iron Rose for quite some time. I do already have a few other boys in my house already but he..." His eyes drifted to John. "Is exactly the type I've been looking for. I think we could get along quite well." Randy finally broke his eyes from John a moment to take in this guy more. Looking at him gave Randy even more of an uneasy feeling. "And what type is that?" He then focused back on John. "Just so you know he travels for work."

"I have only watched him a few minutes but I like what I see...he is a true submissive...enjoys being used, gets off on the pain and pleasure...probably always eager to serve." Chris answered, his eyes taking in John's flushed ass. "As for work travel...I don't normally allow that but for him I would make an exception."

Randy clenched his jaw a moment. His mind was throwing up red flags. "So he would be expected to live at your place?" Randy asked. "What of relations?"

The man gave a chuckle. "What relations? As his Master I would be all he would need. Believe me I would have tasks to occupy his time...he would never feel...neglected. And yes, my home would be his home."

Randy took a deep breath. Nope, no way would this guy be fitting. "I am sorry, Sir but we are not from this area. I don't see you being the right fit for him."

The man gave a grunt of displeasure, looking one final time at John. "Shame. He's just about perfect." He took his leave, walking away from the scene.

Randy watched as the guy left out of the corner of the eye, mentally agreeing with him. John was perfect, and he was determined to keep him safe. Meanwhile John was halfway to sub space as the strong Dom wore out his ass with different paddles. His body was tingling with sexual energy and his ass a deep red. The scene Dom checked on John getting the proper reply of green so he continued for another roughly ten minutes. He then looked at Randy, motioning him. Randy knew that meant John was far enough gone he may need assistance leaving the scene. He walking over toward the bench and around to near John's head. "Baby?" He whispered near his head. "He's done with you for now."

"He's strong stock." The scene Dom told him. "You must be proud."

"I am." Randy stated.

John's eyes were glazed in bliss but he was still aware enough to slowly stand from the bench when Randy helped him up. He knew his ass would be bruised but it was well worth it. "Thank you, Sir." He told the Dom, his speech slightly slurred. "You're very...good."

"As were you." The man smiled. "You ever cross my path again maybe I'll have more fun things to test." Randy thanks the man as he helped support John moving him toward an empty table.

A little more sense returned to John as he sat slowly at the table. "Did you enjoy the scene, Sir?" He asked Randy.

"Yes, you know I like seeing you enjoy yourself, Baby. You drew quite the crowd while you were up there."

"Really? I didn't notice." John's mouth felt parched. "Think I could get a drink?"

"Was that enough play for you, or do you want just water?" Randy asked, looking around slowly wondering if there was any kind of waiter staff since he saw some tables with food and drinks.

"I think it was enough. That Dom gave me one of the hardest spankings of my life. I'll barely walk tomorrow." John answered with a grin. "It was awesome." Randy chuckled as he motioned for a woman carrying a serving tray.

"Can I help you, Sir?" She asked.

"Does this establishment serve wine?" Randy asked.

"Yes, but we can only serve it to patrons that will not be taking part in play."

Randy nodded. "We are done for the night, two red wines and some small appetizer you feel would be fitting."

"Right away, Sir." She smiled, walking off.

"Thank you." John told Randy. He looked up as he saw a man walking up to their table. It was the Dom who had talked with Randy earlier. He had a smirk on his face as though he was positive he would be getting his way.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Sir Chris." The man told John, peering down at him. "I was watching you during your spanking scene and was told you are without a Dom." Chris' dark gaze took in every inch of John's body. "I sense you're the type who enjoys being put in his place. Believe me, Boy. I can give you that." A hand trailed down to the steel collar on John's neck. "Give you a permanent one of these that locks...let you see how it feels to serve a man who will use every inch of your body long after you think you've reached your limit. Would you like that?" John's mouth went dry, barely able to think with the dominant man in front of him. Warning bells went off in his mind that the older man was alarmingly like Dave but the longing in him to belong to someone was so strong. He glanced over at Randy.

"I already gave you an answer for him, Sir." Randy told him with a venomous glare.

Chris gave Randy a look of pure malice before smirking at John. "You change your mind...I'm here most evenings." John looked stunned as the man took his leave. He had never been pursued that way.

Randy's head moved to watch the guy as he took his leave. He then slowly looked back at John. "Sorry, Baby. I tell you one thing and you will see he was not the right one."

John looked at Randy with a sad shake of his head. "I already know. He would never care about me. I can see it in his eyes."

Randy nodded. "And he said he would be your only...personal relation." The waitress returned with the glasses of wine, a bowl of mixed berries and a steaming platter with skewed strips of beef on it.

"Hope you enjoy."

"Sure we will. Thanks." Randy replied before she walked away.

John sighed. "I seem to attract those types of Doms." He waited for Randy to take a sip of his wine.

Randy picked up his glass with a sip. Then he looked over the food. "I guess the offerings depends on how you feel after being worked."

John hardly felt hungry anymore but he was insanely thirsty so he downed his wine, trying not to gulp it. "I guess so, Sir. Anything you wanted to watch tonight?" Several women were playing with a male on the floor.

"After you rest a bit we can go take a look around." Randy told him. He was not much for scene, but he didn't want to cut John's night short. John had been Randy's friend so many years he could read him like a book. There was no interest in Randy for any of this...it was all only for him. His heart longed for a Dom who would share his interest in the scene. He loved Randy and appreciated the effort but it all seemed so forced.

"I'm a little tired, Sir. I'd rather just go back to our hotel if it's okay." John told Randy quietly.

"Of course, Baby." Randy told him. "Eat something though first." He grabbed one of the skewers. John took one of the skewers and ate a bite as he watched some of the scenes being played out. His eyes drifted to a table near them where two dominant men chatted as they ate. One of them was a large man who was petting a slender man on the head who wore a leather collar with a D ring in front. The look on the submissive's face was one of contentment and devotion. John felt an ache in his heart he couldn't describe as he watched the two interact.

Randy couldn't help but look a little sad as he watched John. He was beginning to wonder how good of an idea this was. John looked at more of the happy, chatting people. It seemed everywhere he looked submissives and their Doms were happy as they enjoyed their time out. Everyone had someone to belong to...except him. At least that was the way it felt to the grieving man. He forced himself to finish one skewer then took one of the berries. He just wanted to go. John's reaction was easy to read. "Okay, Baby we can go get you changed and go."

John nodded. "Okay." He stood and walked with Randy, his ass already showing signs of deep bruising. Randy led John back to the changing area, retrieving the shorts from where they were stored. Once John was dressed Randy went to settle up the bill for the night. He then escorted John back to the car.

John was quiet until they got back to the hotel room. He kicked his shoes off at the door. "Thank you, Daddy. I enjoyed the spanking." He told him.

"I'm glad." Randy walked over, grabbing John to pull him to him. One hand grasped the back of John's head the other trailed down to Johned covered ass as he leaned down to kiss him deep and hard. John was taken off guard by Randy's actions but he accepted the kiss, moaning at the pained pleasure as Randy's large hand groped his bruised bottom.

"I love you so much, Baby." Randy whispered, almost murmured as he still held the other guy close.

Randy's words touched John as he knew the younger man didn't give them easily. "I love you too, Daddy. I have for so many years." John answered with complete honesty.

Randy moved both hands to grasp John's face to look in his eyes. "You need more though...don't you?" Randy's eyes hid a whirlpool of emotions. Fear, worry, sadness. "Don't lie to me thinking it will spare me."

It hurt John to answer his boyfriend but he knew he had to. Randy was a blunt man who wanted honest answer. "Yes." He answered quietly. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I...I wish I didn't."

Randy lowered his head, but didn't release John's head yet. "I will tr-try to help you find so-someone, Baby. Someone worthy of you." His voice cracked slightly. His hands slowly began to drop to his sides.

John felt guilt and sadness as he looked at Randy. "I know you're trying all you can, Daddy. It's just not you though is it? Going to the clubs...watching the scenes...I can tell."

"Sorry, Baby...bu-but we have to go if we are going to find someone. It may take time though." Randy admitted. "I love the stuff behind the doors, but public is not me, neither is being tended to. At least not all the time."

John nodded, blinking back tears. "I don't want just any Dom. I want to tend someone I care about. Y-You don't like it when I take care of you like I did for Master?" Now Randy was telling him he not only was not into the club scene but John was losing the joy of service too. The older man felt numb as he moved to sit on the bed.

"I do sometimes, Baby." Randy followed John, kneeling in front of him. "I just...am not used to it...be-being controlled myself."

"I know you can't force it." John tried to assure him. "Mind if I take a shower and go to bed? I'm pretty wiped, Daddy."

"Okay, Baby." Randy slowly stood up moving out of John's way.

John started for the bathroom before he stopped, realizing he was still wearing the metal collar. "Do you...want your collar back now?"

Randy looked at John. "I bought it as a gift for you. You hold onto it...for when you need that feeling. At least until we find the right person for you to give you theirs." Randy told him. "Um...where do you want your chain?" He asked, slipping it out from under the shirt.

"Around my neck." John removed the collar, setting it down on the bed. "It represents the only two men I've ever loved. I appreciate the gift, Daddy...but since it doesn't mean I'm your sub I think I'll save it for going out." He reached for his beloved chain.

Randy slipped it off and moved to John placing it over his head. "Here you go, Baby Boy. What time do you need to get up tomorrow?"

"Early." John sighed. "I have an interview at 7."

"Need to be there or your ride is getting you?"

"Ride is picking me up, Daddy." John answered

"So 5 alarm?"

"Yeah..." John yawned. "It's going to come early, Daddy."

"Go shower, Baby." Randy told him as he went to set the alarm.

John hurried in the shower because every time he tried to relax he remembered the club and his heart hurt all over again. He knew he was depriving Randy. There was a time Sheamus said they were incurable, unable to be alone five minutes without fucking. Now with his depression they were lucky if they had sex once every few days. He finished up and joined Randy in bed, curling on his side naked. "Night, Daddy."

"Night, Baby Boy." Randy moved closer to John to hold him. The two men drifted off to sleep. John was so upset he never looked for signs of his loving Master's spirit.


	4. Chapter 4

(Writing this is so draining but fun. I so wish I had the talent of making music videos. I would create one of this story using the song Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin. Anyone out there want to do me the honor of creating one for me? *Begging Eyes* RoseWaldron9

In the days that followed John seemed to retreat farther and farther into his shell. Oh, he still went to work and was faithful to his well known work ethic. But a deep emptiness had settled in his heart the night after the club. Taking the collar off after playing made John realize Randy was never going to change his mind about becoming his Dom. It would just be a fun outing once in awhile not a way of life. He also did not want to serve a cold Master like Sir Chris who just wanted to enslave him like a kept pet. The only man his heart longed to serve had been ripped from his life. He never asked to go to a club again and Randy never brought it up.

Sadly the once almost freakishly strong man lost even more weight as the days past, giving him an almost boyish appearance as his muscular arms dwindled down to nothing. He ate when Randy forced him but the portions were just enough to please his Daddy and he almost stopped his weight lifting all together. Fans were concerned and the rumors flew on social media, of course making John even more depressed. Six weeks after Sheamus passed John had a physical and he was down to a meager 205 pounds, 13 pounds lighter than Seth. He felt ashamed of the way he looked, still fit but far from muscular now but in his depression he just couldn't force himself to change. He had abandoned his Change Time program, not wanting to be more criticized than he already was. What right did he have to coach others? He waited by the exit door after a Smackdown taping, hoping Randy would hurry so they could go.

Hunter sighed in his office as Randy walked in, still in his ring gear. "It's getting bad, Randy." He spoke before the younger man could. "John was at 205 today. He goes under 200 Vince will blow his top. He's becoming unrecognizable to the fans."

"What do you want me to do?" Randy was boarder line yelling. "You know what I don't want another suggestion. Your last one went soooo well."

Hunter raised an eyebrow as he looked at Randy. They were alone in the room. "You tried going to a club?"

"Yes, and it only made him worse. He won't eat unless I order it and even then it is minimal at best. He has stopped his online programs. With his schedule he won't even look for a therapist." Randy retorted.

Hunter ran a hand over his face in frustration. "I feel bad for the guy...he is obviously very depressed to change so much in so little time. John's the face of our company...he inspired kids with his Never Give Up slogan and now what? He looks like Zack Ryder could man handle him. Vince is beyond upset. I don't know what to do."

"Give him time off...sort of. As I suggested to you, let him spend time at home, but work with the greenskins at the Performance Center. Maybe if he sees their fire it will help stoke his own." Randy told him. He remembered Hunter said he would check into it. He had to wonder if he even did if he was so sure the club idea would work.

Hunter sighed. "I held off on that because Vince didn't like it but hell, I guess it's worth a shot. I'll contact John later today and tell him the change in his work schedule. Something doesn't look up soon John will be in a recovery clinic."

"I understand. I tried all I can on my end." Randy told him.

Hunter nodded. "You can go, Randy. I'll set things up and call him either tonight or in the morning. It's pretty late now."

"Okay, Hunter, Night." Randy rushed for the locker room seeing John gone. "Fuck." He rushed to dress, pulling his jeans on over the trunks after he removed his pads and boots. He then headed for the exit hoping to cross John. He couldn't picture the older man leaving without him.

John was standing by the exit in his ring gear, one of his hats pulled low over his eyes. He looked, seeing Randy. "Got held up again?"

"Yeah, you know how the higher ups can be." Randy smiled at John, giving a one armed hug. "Ready for the hotel?"

John nodded. He knew Randy had not had any sexual release in over a week. He was determined to give it to him even if only a blowjob. He hated feeling selfish. "Sure, Ran. Let's go." Randy let go of John before heading outside to head for the rental. He loaded his bag before grabbing the driver's seat.

John slid into the passenger's seat and buckled up. "You looked good out there tonight, Daddy." He commented once they were on the road. "You always do."

"Thanks, Baby Boy...I would like something from you tonight." Randy told John as they drove.

"What's that?" John asked, having a feeling he already knew. Going so long without sex had to be killing Randy.

"A special protein shot." Randy smirked as he looked at John's face in the mirror.

John's eyes widened but he nodded. "Okay, Daddy. But I'm worried about you...you need a release I'm sure. I know you haven't asked but I know you must by now."

"Well options...blow you then fuck you...try to get you off twice, fuck you...then blow you as long as you don't blow first, or sixty nine."

John wanted to feel his Daddy deep inside him. "Blow then fuck I guess..." His voice drifted off. "Ran, I'm a little embarrassed for you to see me naked...I...I look different since we fucked last."

"I don't care...Fuck, Baby...is that why you try to get done with the locker room before I get there?"

John let out a shaky breath. "Yeah...you used to drool over my body...I know I must be a huge turn off now."

"Stop that...stop that fucking shit right now!" Randy practically snapped. "I love you! I fucking love you and don't give a shit how you are looking on the outside. What I hate is how fucking hurt you are on the inside and I can't do a fucking thing to help you!"

John jumped, feeling the anger in his Daddy's words. It made him feel even more like a failure. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I was just trying to be honest about my feelings." It was the first time he had admitted to feeling insecure for weeks.

"Pl-please, Baby...do-don't apologize. I...I know you're hurting inside. I...I don't mind how you look, it is affecting work though." Randy's voice faltered. He felt so frustrated.

"I know." John sighed, looking out the window. It was at that moment his cell phone chose to ring. He checked, seeing it was Hunter and took the call. "Hello? Hey, Hunter. What's up?...I know. I'm sorry...just trying to work some things out...What? For how long?" There was a long pause as John listened to his boss. "Okay...okay. I will. Bye." He ended the call, looking at his phone. "Hunter's pulling me from TV for awhile. He wants me to take a break and help some of the kids at the center in Florida." John gave a sad laugh. "That's just a nice way of saying I'm finished in the company."

"You don't know that, BB...maybe getting you away from the pressures of TV will give you time to focus. It's near home...maybe you can finally check into some grief counseling." Randy said.

"I don't need grief counseling! I need my Master!" John almost screamed. It was the first time he had raised his voice since Sheamus passed. "No fucking counseling will help with what I need! Are they going to give him back to me?" The pain could be heard as the older man trembled.

Luckily Randy didn't get in an accident from the sudden scream. Why wasn't he expecting that? "They won't, but they can help you move past it, Baby...I am not asking you to forget him. You need to heal though...need to try to move past what happened."

"I can't heal when he's not coming back." Tears blurred John's vision. "I need him...I miss washing him, cuddling with him, all three of us laughing and playing together...wearing his collar...b-being on my knees." It had been days since the older man had heard from the spirit. "Hearing him call me Angel."

"It's hard...like any other kind of wound...it just cuts deeper than any physical injuries, Baby." Randy whispered.

"It's a need not a wound. An aching, driving need that never leaves me. The need to serve...to submit." John whispered. "It's who I am and it will never change. Not in twenty years."

"And we can try to find you someone. What do you think he would say seeing what you are doing to yourself?" Randy asked, glancing over.

"He doesn't care anymore. I haven't heard from him in days." John whispered. He leaned back in the seat, closing his eyes.

"Have you tried to reach him?" Randy thought maybe Sheamus saw John needed to move on and couldn't with him floating around, but he didn't dare say that to John, not in his mental state.

"Once or twice." John's voice sounded tired. He seemed to lack energy anymore..

"Okay, Baby...I don't know." Randy told him finally reaching the hotel. He got out, grabbing the bags then helping John up to the room. He looked at John the man seemed dead on his feet. Could he really push for anything sexual? Then again that is part of what John says he wants. He wants to be used even if he isn't up for it.

John took off his shoes and walked to sit on the bed. Gone was the energetic man who used to chase Sheamus through the house or bounce on the bed. "I guess we part ways tomorrow. You have work and I have to fly home."

"Yeah. I'll fly down on my days off, Baby." Randy told him. "Were you given a flight time yet?"

"Not too early...I leave at 8." John didn't admit he felt scared of being alone in his home. He didn't trust himself to eat at all. Randy had looked over him for over six weeks.

"Well, since we have time." Randy smirked. "Strip and lay back. I don't give a fuck if you didn't shower." He ordered as he began to remove his own clothing.

John stood and began to strip, his body obeying the order on instinct. "I'm sweaty." He warned as his clothes fell to the floor. His body must be almost unrecognizable to the younger man. Randy now had bigger biceps than he did, the only meat on his body at all was the curve of his ass.

"Didn't I say I didn't give a fuck...so am I. Call it added flavoring. Now get on that bed and lay back." Randy ordered sternly.

John's cock twitched at the demanding tone. "Yes, Daddy." He climbed on the bed and laid on his back, wearing nothing but the ever present necklace.

"That's a good boy." Randy moved to climb on the bed, slipping between John's legs. He bent down to run his tongue along John's cock. He licked at it again before drawing the head into his mouth with a moan. John couldn't help feeling almost instantly aroused by how hungry his Daddy was for him.

"F-Fuck, Daddy. You look good." He panted, looking down at him. Randy gave a hum before lowering more, working to take all of John. He loved tasting John how ever he could. It had been a long time though and oh how he missed it.

Despite his weakened state John's body began to heat from his Daddy's hungry attentions, moaning as his cock grew in Randy's mouth. Any insecurities he may have felt began to fade from the way Randy almost devoured him. "Yes, Daddy...j-just like that." He encouraged. Randy worked a couple fingers alongside John's cock to wet them before working them between John's cheeks.

John's body trembled at the attention to his ass after so long without any sexual touching. It only took a few minutes before he came with a soft cry, his cock pulsing to fill Randy's mouth. He was a little embarrassed he had not even lasted a few minutes. "Sorry, Daddy. You felt so good."

Randy drank all John could offer. He slowly pulled off looking down. "It's fine, Baby...one minute." He moved off the bed, heading for one of the bags. "Sit up a moment."

John sat up, trying not to feel bad about getting off so soon. There was a time he could have held off for ten times that long.

Randy came back with a dress tie. "Hands behind you, Baby." Randy told him with a lick of his lips. His own cock hard on display. John put his hand behind him almost immediately, feeling a surge of excitement he had almost long forgotten. Being restrained and dominated had been one of his greatest pleasures when Sheamus was alive, being used by the two men. He gave a shaky breath, taking in Randy's thick, hard cock, knowing it was all for him.

Randy moved to bind his hands. "So...should I fuck you until you get off again...or fuck your hot mouth until you choke?" Randy spoke, pondering his choices.

John almost trembled, loving how Randy wanted to just use his body for his enjoyment. "W-Whichever you want, Daddy. Just...use me." A faint moan could be heard in his voice.

"Hmm think mouth will be fine. Lay back, Baby." Randy wasn't sure John would be up for getting off a second time so soon. John moved to lay back on his arms. He knew Randy had to be built up after so many days without release. "That's so hot, Baby Boy." Randy moved to straddle John's head, his feet resting on John's shoulders. He braced one hand on the wall behind the bed so he could lean to guide his cock to John's mouth. "Open nice and good." John opened his mouth, eager to help Randy get his release. He had been feeling guilty for neglecting his boyfriend although he never once complained. Randy guided the head in position then moved his hand to cup the back of John's head as he pushed inward with a moan. "Mmmm that's good, Baby. Wrap those lips around me."

John wanted to make Randy feel so good as he wrapped his lips around Randy's cock, using all the suction he could. His sex drive had diminished with depression but never his desire to serve. "Mmmm Yeah, Baby,,,that's it." Randy moaned as he thrusted his hips slightly downward in John's mouth as his hand cupped John's head, lifting it some. He moaned more as he slowly picked up his pace. "Fuck, you're so hot."

John relaxed his throat to take down as much of Randy as he could while letting his mouth be used. His blue eyes conveyed so many emotions as they looked at the younger man...arousal, submission and longing to please. Randy pushed deeper feeling the back, but felt no sense of a gag from John. "That's it, Baby...so hot for your Daddy." He moaned out as he continued. "Fuck, you got me so hot...yeah...take it." John moaned around Randy's cock, sending blissful vibrations to the younger man's hard member. He loved being restrained and used this way. It was the only time he felt alive anymore.

"Fuck, Baby...keep that up I won't last." Randy moaned out as his short nails almost tried to grip John's scalp. John wanted to feel his Daddy come undone for him so he moaned again, sucking as hard as possible. "Oh shit, Baby…" Randy moaned before he tried to hold John still as his climax began to push through him. A deep moan came from his lips as he filled John's mouth and slowly let go of his head.

John drank down all he could then offered a smile once Randy had pulled out. "That was good, Daddy."

Randy moved to sit next to John on the bed. "I'll untie you in a moment, Baby."

"It's fine. No rush." John assured him. "Did you get everything you needed?"

"Yeah, Baby...that was great." Randy rolled to face John then moved to kiss him, tasting himself still on John's lips.

John returned the kiss, smiling when it broke. "You know, Daddy. I might not have been pushing for sex lately...but I love serving you anytime. Please don't deprive yourself."

"I'll take you up on that when I can get down to Florida. Ravage that ass under one of your palm trees."

John nodded. "Sounds good, Daddy." He hated the idea of being alone but knew it had to be.

"Okay sit up so I can free you. We both need showers and sleep." Randy told him.

John sat up as instructed. Once his wrists were free he looked at Randy. "Shower together or separate?"

"Together." Randy told him. "Let you get every inch of me." Randy tried to smile as he moved from the bed.

John gave a soft smile as he stood to follow Randy into the bathroom. "My pleasure, Daddy."

Randy was glad to bring a smile to John's face as he moved to sit off to the side. "Set things up for us, Baby."

John moved to gather towels, washcloths and soap before going to the shower and setting the water temperature. The men got in and John began to clean Randy's front in almost worshipful manner like he used to do for Sheamus. He admired Randy's powerful arms, wondering if his lover had been lifting more if he just seemed more built compared to him. "You are so perfect, Daddy. Strong and sexy..." He said softly.

"Thanks, Baby, you're so sweet." Randy told him lovingly.

Wetness filled John's eyes but they were tears of love as he moved down Randy's body with the cloth. "You've never called me sweet before." Dear, sweet Angel had been Sheamus' name for him.

"Oh...never realized it." Randy admitted. John was a very sweet man.

"We just never had that kind of relationship." John answered as he bent to wash Randy's cock. "You called Sweets a chick for saying stuff like that."

"Yeah...well…" Randy lowered his head, scrubbing a hand over it. "Maybe I am seeing things a little different."

"Okay." John said quietly. He sat on his heels as he washed Randy's feet one at a time, his posture one of complete submission. Randy looked down, even if not seeing his face Randy could just see how calm, how peaceful John seemed when he was like this. Nothing like the sad, retracted person he had become over the last month or so.

John kissed one of Randy's feet before standing up. "Turn for me, Daddy?" His eyes looked almost content in the moment.

"Sure, Baby." Randy turned for John.

John took his time cleaning Randy. A part of him wondered why he had not heard from Sheamus in days. When they were finished he dried his Daddy and then himself for bed. "I'll miss you, Daddy." He said quietly as he got into bed.

"I'll miss you too, BB." Randy replied. He then cut the light for the night. John laid in the darkness for a long time but he never smelled Sheamus' scent. It had seemed so long since they had talked. A few tears rolled down his face before the older man drifted to sleep. Randy fell asleep. As he drifted off he decided to see if he could grasp ahold of had been awhile since he tried to dream walk in the spirit world.

x.x.x

Once again Randy was in the open field. "Shea?! Shea?!"

"What tis it, Randy?" Sheamus replied behind him. Randy turned around to face him.

"Where you been?"  
"I thought ye felt I was burdening me Angel by always being around." Sheamus answered.

"Yo-you heard that?"

"Of course."

"Well, John is getting worse not better. I can't get him to see he needs to let go." Randy sighed.

"Ye act more of a Dom than ye realize, Randy." Sheamus told him.

"I am NOT a Dom...I can't do it...I can't handle that much responsibility. He needs someone that is willing to shoulder that type of pressure. Fuck, I can barely handle myself." Randy lashed out. He took a deep breath. "I can't just let anyone have him though. You know that. How much did we bump heads?"

"Aye...a lot." Sheamus admitted.

Randy licked his lips before biting the top one. "For his health though I am willing to...he needs more than I can offer. I see that. I hate it, but I see it. I am not sure what to do. Not like John is your average guy that can just give up his life to serve someone and also have them accept our relationship. I maybe willing to share him...but I refuse to give him up. Not without a fight."

"I will keep an ear out...try to help what little I can from this side." Sheamus told him.

"Okay." Randy nodded. "I just worry about him."

"I know ya do, Fella. Take care of yeself as well."

"Night, Shea."

"Night, Randy." Sheamus slowly faded from Randy's sight and he slipped into a normal sleep.

x.x.x.

Very faintly the spicy scent the was so familiar to John passed his face in his sleep, like a soft touch brushing his face. Even if he didn't wake the older man smiled at the touch, his body responding to the Irishman even in sleep. Both men slept soundly until the morning with Randy's alarm going off. John grumbled as he turned off the alarm and dragged himself out of bed. He walked to the bathroom to relieve himself and freshen up for the flight home.

Randy got up and dressed for his day of media. He hated he would not be seeing John off. John came out of the bathroom to see Randy. "Hey, Daddy." He walked to look through his clothes.

"Morning, Baby...come give me sugar...or does my breath stink too bad?" Randy tried to laugh.

"Of course not." John walked over to Randy and gave him a kiss. A little fear showed in his eyes. "It will feel odd being alone at home."

"I know, Baby." Randy replied after the kiss broke. "I can't be on your hip all the time. Make sure you eat and show those rookies how it is done."

John nodded, trying to pull himself together for Randy's sake. "I know you can't. I'm sorry...you have your own schedule to focus on." He began to dress in simple clothes for the flight.

"You'll be fine, Baby." Randy tried to assure him. John didn't believe that for a moment but held his tongue. The only time he ever felt happy anymore was when he was with Randy. Randy phone buzzed and he looked. "Fuck, my ride." He went to give John a hug and kiss. "Got to run, BB."

"See you, Daddy." John told him. After the younger man was gone he sighed and finished packing for the trip. He left himself awhile later and arrived in Tampa around noon. He took a rental to his place. When he walked through the doors of his spacious home his heart sank at the quiet that greeted him. John was not scheduled at the center until morning so he had all day to be alone. It wasn't until early evening that John could get the faint feeling he wasn't fully alone. He was sitting on the floor in the BDSM playroom just looking at the toys that lined the walls. Expensive, professional toys he had bought for his Master's enjoyment as well as his own. He had poured his heart into designing the space, figuring the three men would have years to enjoy it. Countless thousands of dollars had been parted with to get each detail just right. "I thought you loved me...wouldn't ever leave me alone?" John said bitterly to the air,

As John glanced at a wall a few of the hanging floggers could be seen swaying as if a hand was brushing over them.

"I am sorry, Angel...Ye had ya Daddy to keep you company." The voice spoke drifting closer. "The best way to explain it is I need to rest at times."

"I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean to sound angry." Some of the hurt faded into sadness as John spoke to the air. "I'm...I'm having a hard time. Randy doesn't want to be my Dom...he made that clear...he took me to a club and this Dom approached me but he was another Dave...I don't want that. I want someone with a good heart that will care about me..."

"They exist, Me Angel. Sadly they are rare...and ye be a rare case yeself. Like any partnership though the right one will come along when it's time."

John nodded, feeling empty as his blue eyes took in the room. "I just want you...only you...if not for my Daddy I would join you tonight."

"Don't you dare!" The voice oddly raised. "Ye being selfish, Angel...remember there be more than just ya Daddy...what of ye family? What of ye fans? As it is ye already stopped working on ye program? How many people look to ya for their motivation? Their inspiration to keep pushing?"

"How do I inspire others when I can barely force myself out of bed each morning?" John's voice rose to match Sheamus'. "If the situation was reversed you would be the same way! I spent a weekend with Ran when you two broke up and you fell apart! I NEED you!" He stood to his feet, his chest heaving.

"Can't do more than I can, Angel. I am sorry. I just wish ya to see how much more there is." John's eyes filled with tears as he sat back down, feeling drained. Despite what Randy had told him he had not eaten since a small bite of breakfast on the plane that morning. His body felt weak and his heart empty. "Ye need ye strength, Angel...do ye have anything in stock?"

"I have something I'm sure." John didn't care what he ate as he stood to his feet. "If I go eat...will you stay by me as I rest? I'm going to bed early tonight."

"I will stay as long as I can, Angel." Sheamus told him.

"I'll hurry then." John quickly turned off the light and left the space. He wondered what he could eat that would require minimal cooking. He was afraid if he took too long his Sweets would disappear and he would be left all alone.

Sheamus moved with John through the house. "Relax. I have some time." John calmed a little as he reached the kitchen. Although it was evening he decided to make some ham and eggs. It did not take long and he managed to eat two eggs and a slice of ham before cleaning up the kitchen and walking upstairs to the bedroom. He carried his phone in case Randy tried to call or text. He had not heard from his Daddy all day and it was around 8 pm.

"Don't forget breakfast too, Angel before ye head out." Sheamus told him. Soon after John got to the bedroom his phone went off.

#Hope I caught you before bed.# Came a message from Randy.

"Yes, Master." John replied to Sheamus as he sat on the bed. He read Randy's message and typed a reply. #I'm still up, Daddy. How did your day go?#

#Chaos as normal.#

John chuckled and typed a reply. #Know that feeling well. I start at the center early in the morning. Honestly this all feels strange.#

#I'm sure...just hope I don't need to come down there and RKO anyone making moves on you.#

John gave a loud laugh despite himself. #Not going to happen, Ran. These are just kids and I'm some old veteran sent to impart my wisdom. You know you could always come out as my new boyfriend.# He could feel Sheamus' presence in the room as he relaxed on the bed.

#Do you think it is long enough that I won't look like a rebound?# Randy wondered. Not like his family didn't already know.

"What do you think about Randy coming out to the public, Sweets?" John asked. "I don't want to hurt the image of what we shared."

"We two be a different time and place, Angel. I am passed of that place. Why keep him hidden still?"

"You're right." John said, swallowing a lump in his throat as he typed to Randy. #Sweets says why keep you hidden when he has passed and I have to agree. I know you hated living your life as my secret anyway.#

#Okay, Baby...when we get back together maybe we can talk about posting something. Keep the green skins at bay until them.#

#Yeah, I'm sure they are all waiting in line to fuck me. LoL# John wanted to laugh at the thought. He was pushing forty and not even very muscular anymore.

#Never know, how many would love the chance to score points by scoring the top guy? If they swing for that team.#

John sighed as he realized he had misunderstood Randy. Randy was implying they would want to sleep with him to get to the top in the company not because he was attractive. #Yeah. I guess so. Kind of tired, Ran. Think I might call it a night.#

#Night BB...let me know how the first day of school goes.#

"He say somethin ye nay like Angel? Ye laugh one moment and sad thee next." Sheamus asked in his ear.

John sat the phone aside as he stood to strip for bed. "Nothing he meant to, Sweets. He joked the young guys at the center would want to score with me. I thought he meant because I was so attractive so I told him it wasn't true." He looked at his almost small bare arms and sighed. "Then he clarified it was because they would want to fuck the top guy to get ahead." He climbed into bed, wearing only his boxers and set the phone alarm for 6 am then typed a final reply. #I will. Night.#

"Ye still be a fine catch. And what he be doing when ye seek a new Master...if ye two can find one that fits all ye criteria? As for scoring with top guy...I sure that nay only reason."

"I guess that doesn't count...but I doubt any of the rookies are Doms in the scene, Sweets." John turned off the light. "Night, Sweets."

"Night me, Angel." A feather soft hand could be felt resting then brushing the top of John's hand. Feeling the comforting touch in the darkness John drifted quickly off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

(Once again thank you all for the amazing feedback. We love each bit we get trust me. Just a quick note. You will see several of the "new guys" John is training at the Performance Center are now either on NTX or the active main roster. That is because this story is set in the past around a year. Jade and I enjoy watching NXT weekly so we pulled some of our characters from there.) Rose

The next morning when John woke sadly the older man at least for now was alone in the bed. John had no time to be sad because he had to be at work and wanted to make a good impression. He showered, dressed and ate a small but balanced breakfast before heading to the center in one of his cars. As always, he was punctual and tracked down Dusty Rhodes to check in with him.

"John, my boy." Dusty greeted him warmly as he saw the former champion approach him. "How ya doin, How ya doin?" He asked as he clapped him on the back.

John gave the older man the best smile he could. He loved and respected Dusty even if his son was a cheating twink. "All things considered not too bad, Dusty."

"I understand that, Son, I truly do. You ever need an ear I listen real good." He gave John another pat. "Why don't you put up your gear then just watch a few of the spars to start? If there is any you wish to take a wing with you let me know."

John nodded, feeling at ease around the kind older man. "Thanks, Dusty. Sounds good." He walked away to track down the locker room to store his gear. As John searched for an unlocked locker a familiar comforting scent his his nose. A deep wood musk with the faintest hint of heather. He was surprised that Sheamus was visiting him at work as that had never happened before. Looking around him, John saw no signs of anything moving nor did he hear his Master's voice in his ear. He shook it off and found a locker, putting his duffle bag inside.

"No...no I'm sure that be fine." A voice was heard in another part of the locker room echoing off the walls. John's heart almost pounded out of his chest as he heard the all too familiar Irish Brogue. If he had still been holding his bag he would have dropped it. He stood frozen while his mind told him this was crazy, his Sweets could not be in the next room. "Nay...Nay...I will...let me let ya go...If I don't I'll be skinned...Aye, Fella. Talk to ya later." A locker could be heard opening then closing. John felt almost ready to pass out as he moved quickly toward the direction of the voice. It was crazy but with all the supernatural things he had experienced anything was possible. Had his Sweets come back to him? A smaller, brunette haired man was sitting on the bench tying up a pair of black boots. He was wearing a ribbed white tank top and blue gym shorts.

John stopped, his face falling as he looked at the man. "Uh...hey. " He said, feeling like a complete fool. The man turned his head to look. "Oh...hey there." He greeted back slowly, standing up. "So ye thee special guest we be told about?" He asked as he walked over. He couldn't help tilting his head slightly, looking John over. He didn't look exactly as he thought he looked on camera.

John extended his hand for a handshake, trying to act normal despite the ache the accent created in him. "Yeah...I'm, John. Nice to meet you." He noticed the guy had grey eyes similar to Randy.

The man smiled, taking his hand with a firm shake and a hint of a bow. "Of course I know who ye be, Mr. Cena. I'm Finn...Finn Balor."

John smiled at him. "I take it from your accent you're from Ireland? I only noticed because my late boyfriend sounded a lot like you. He sadly passed during our UK tour six weeks ago."

"Aye I am. I am sorry for ye loss. I remembering hearing a little when the news broke of ye two coming out." Finn explained as he stood back up, releasing John's hand. "There be another kin here if ye wish to meet them?"

John nodded with a smile. "Sure. I would like that." He was surprised two Irishmen were at the center.

Finn smiled again before heading out of the locker room. "Finn, I was starting to think you got lost." The one trainer Matt yelled over. Matt was better known as Albert or more recently Tensi.

"Sorry, Matt...I just ran into ye surprise in thee back and we began talkin'." Finn tried to explain.

"Hey, Matt. Sorry if I held things up." John apologized. He didn't know why but something about Finn made him want to keep looking at him. It had to be the accent.

"It's fine, John. Glad you could join us." He looked at Finn. "Go work with Sami."

"Ye mind if I take John over to see the girls a moment?"

Matt looked to be debating. "Go ahead check your girl out. I'll have Tyler work with Sami for now."

"She nay me girl, Matt." Finn replied and Matt gave a laugh, waving him off.

John followed Finn. "So, this...Irishwomen is your girlfriend?"

"Nay...I just help train her back home. So we became close friends even when I left home few years back." Finn told John. "Matt just loves to bust me balls about it." He led John at another ring in the practice area of the center as they walked John could tell more and more the familiar scent was emanating from Finn. They stopped close enough to see four of the women working out a tag match. "If ye can't guess, she thee one with the fire red locks."

John tried to focus on the woman and not how good Finn smelled. Standing beside him was like breathing in Sheamus all over again. "She has passion...and talent." He commented as he watched the woman wrestle a blonde. "You trained her well."

"Thanks...of course she gained a few years under her belt after I was done with her." Finn commented. The women finished and she got out from the ring heading over for them.

She had a friendly smile on her face as she walked near them. "I saw ye gawking at me, Finn. What mischief be ye up to now?"

"I nay be up to nothing, Becky. Just wished to show ya off to me new friend." Finn smiled, hoping he was not being too forward calling John a friend since they just met. "Seems he has a thing for us pond jumpers." He gave a good laugh. "So just wished to introduce him to ya. Anyway. Becky, John...John, Becky."

John smiled as the young woman grasped his hand with enthusiasm. "I know who ye are, John. Pleasure to meet ya." Her eyes showed her sympathy. "I read all about what happened to Sheamus...I'm so sorry. He was a special one." John nodded, his throat tightening. "Thank you. I miss him. Hearing your accents is a strange comfort." He admitted.

"Well, I hope it nay forward on me part, John. Becky and I have a watering hole we frequent after training if ya care to join us?" Finn told him.

John nodded with a smile. "Of course. I'd love that. Thank you." Becky took an immediate liking to the almost boyish looking older man. He was nothing like the muscled Superman portrayed on TV. "Sounds like a plan, Guys. Well, have to get back to work. Stay out of trouble." She winked at Finn before heading back to the ring.

"Don't I always, Darling?" Finn called after her.

"Okay, Finn enough watching the lovelies and get to work." One of the other trainers called over to him.

"Aye, Sir. Right away." Finn replied, heading for one of the practice rings with one of the trainers.

John felt drawn to the Irishman although he couldn't exactly say why. Finn just had a quiet strength about him. Dusty had told him he could work with anyone so he walked to the ring where Finn was training. Finn was sparring with Billy Gunn. A little while later a hand rested on John's shoulder. "I see you admiring Hunter's newest guy." Dusty told John.

John turned his head to look at Dusty. "Yeah. We were talking in the locker room. Guy's got talent." He said honestly.

"That he does. He isn't wet behind the ears...not to the business anyway. Just to how Vince likes things done." Dusty informed him.

"Oh really? He was telling me he trained one of the girls." John told him.

"Yep, that girl Becky." Dusty motioned in the general direction. "That was before he was contacted by Muta a few years back."

John took the information in. "I wouldn't mind sparring with him. I've only done promos the last two Raws."

"Sure we can give Billy a breather." The older man laughed before walking toward the ring. "Break." He called out and the action stopped a moment later. "Slip out Billy, got someone else for Finn to cut his teeth on."

"Sure thing, Dusty." Billy smiled as he headed for the ropes.

Dusty looked at Finn. "Need a breather?"

"Nay, I'm good." Finn replied.

"Good Kid." He looked at John. "Okay, John...you're up."

John nodded, hoping he was still strong enough not to look like an idiot. He slid into the ring and gave Finn a smile. "Come at me when you're ready." He felt the rush of adrenaline he always did when stepping inside any wrestling ring.

"Ye calling it or we going catch as catch can?" Finn asked as he moved to a defensive pose.

"I'll call it." John told him. The men wrestled back and forth for a good twenty minutes. John did better than he expected to considering how much weight he had lost and being out of the ring for a few weeks. Finn ended up taking the pin and John helped him back to his feet, offering a hand up. "Thanks, Man. You've got skills."

"From ya that quite thee compliment." Finn replied before he slipped from the ring and moved to grab a towel to wipe his face.

John knew he was there to work and couldn't be Finn's shadow all day without it seeming weird. He wiped his own sweaty face after sliding out of the ring. "Sure thing. Well, catch you later." He walked off to see where else he could be of help. Focusing on work made him feel better. The day wrapped up a few hours later. People headed for the locker rooms to shower before heading home or where ever. John walked to the locker room to grab a change of clothes from his duffle bag and hit the showers. If he was going for drinks and food he didn't want to smell like sweat. The showers were private stalls with curtains that closed across most of them. There was a buzz of different voices.

John thought over the day's events as he showered. All in all it had went well and it seemed he met some nice, new friends. "You sure were making nice with Vince's boy, Finn." A voice gruffed.

"Oh, shut ya trap, Kevin. So I just got luck of thee draw." Finn shouted back over the water. "Ye just sour cause ye don't think ye need to be down 'ere with us." John bit his lip as he heard the conversation and thought of what Randy had said the night before. Was Finn only being his friend because he had pull in the company? He washed and rinsed before stepping out to dry off and dress.

Of course different guys were filing in and out of the shower and the locker room just wanting to clear the building for the day. John dressed in the locker room, just putting on clean shorts and a tank top. He spotted Finn coming out of the shower wrapped in a towel. "Hey, Man. I have to check in with Dusty and I'll be ready to go."

"Sure thing...We be meeting ye in the seats." Finn told John with a wave. As John headed out of the locker room he could hear a few of the guys trying to rile Finn up about being teacher's pet.

John shook his head at their banter before checking with with Dusty. He was expected back the next morning to work with two of the guys who required more training. Once he was done he tracked down Finn and Becky who were waiting on him patiently. "All done. " He told them.

"That's fine, John." Finn told him as they stood up. "Our buddy Sami will be meeting us there. I sure ye have ye own ride. So I guess just follow us." John followed them out the door and climbed into his yellow 1962 Mustang, bucking up and waiting on them.

Finn and Becky got in the little car they were using. He saw as John got in hs ride. "Nice wheels. What ya expect I guess."

Becky watched Finn closely as she buckled up. "Haven't ya heard? Fella has more cars than a garage. It's one of his hobbies."

"Honestly no. Ya know in the East the exposure can be limited." Finn told her. "Look how little contact I had with ya the last eight years." He told her as he drove.

She sighed. "Aye, that be the truth." Her eyes grew thoughtful as she looked out the window. "I have to say he doesn't really look anything like on TV. I always thought he'd be a bit more...muscular."

"Aye, the same 'ere." Finn pondered when as a stop light he adjusted the two leather cuffs he was wearing. When he wasn't in the right they rarely left his body. His eyes shifted to the side, turning his head slightly before the light changed. "Did ya hear somethin?"

Becky shook her head. "Nay. I feel bad for him though. A person can clearly see he's grieving the loss of his loved one. Ya should have seen how happy the two always looked...laughing and holding each other even on screen. There wasn't much hiding their feelings...and then him just to die sudden and so young." She shook her head with a sigh. "A real pity."

"Aye, very true...hmm wonder if that is why he look as he do? Maybe he was more built before?" Finn pondered. He then flinched. "What ya do that for? I coulda crashed."

"Do what for? You're crazy." Becky laughed then looked thoughtful. "I saw the way he was looking at ya...like he could hardly turn his eyes away."

"Hearing us just reminds him of his departed. It gives 'im a small comfort. Least we can do for the thee poor fella. As for do what? Ye bopped me noggin."

Becky looked at the man, incredulous. "I did no such a thing. You're a strange one, Finn Balor... but I love ya."

"Aye...as a sister...though Matt still think we be more." Finn laughed.

The young woman gave a laugh. "I know...everyone does. But I'm not the type of lass to submit without a fight...nor do I have in interest in yer tie up games yer so fond of."

"They nay be games...just...well, I tried getting ya to understand. I guess you just never will. Speaking of ties, I learned quite a few news ones in the East. Ye know they are quite famous for it?" Finn's enthusiasm could be clearly seen.

She signed. "Aye, so you've told me. I try to understand...honestly I do. It's just nay my cup o' tea."

"And that be what make life grand." Finn chuckled as they pulled into the lot of an English style pub. "May good music, good food and good spirits help raise his." Finn commented with a smile as he parked.

"Aye to that." Becky grinned, unbuckling her seatbelt to get out. John pulled his car beside theirs and climbed out of the large muscle car, looking the place over. He had never been to this place but it reminded him of the UK tour.

Finn got out, looking at John. "Welcome to our home away from home."

"Bout time you guys got here was thinking that junk heap broke down again." Sami Zayn commented from a bench by the doors. He then spotted John. "Oh...hey...um." His eyes widened as his eyebrows raised.

"Hey." John greeted. "Finn was kind enough to invite me to join you all. Sami isn't it?"

"Um..yeah. Pleasure to meet you, John." Sami greeted. "More the merrier right?"

"Aye it is. Let's go...dying of thirst here." Becky piped up.

"Of course Me Lady." Finn tell her with a laugh as he goes to open the door. "After you." He tells them with a sweeping bow.

"Always a jokester." Sami commented.

John gave a smile as he walked past Finn. The likable young man's almost childish joking reminded him of Sheamus before he was tainted by the Circle. Becky rolled her eyes but chuckled as she walked in. Sami was next, with Finn last. "Is our normal spot open?" Finn tried to asked Becky over the Celtic music that played over the speakers. The level was noticeable without being disruptive.

"Aye." Becky gave a nod, pointing to a comfortable looking table in the corner.

"Good...this way." Finn told John as Sami and Becky weave their way through the crowd. Reaching the table they all sat down, grabbing menus that were tucked in the center of the table.

John looked over the menu though he rarely had much of an appetite anymore. "So, what do you all recommend?"

"Shepard's pie or thee fish and chips." Sami told him. "You normally stay away from carbs don't you?"

"If that thee case I would saw the breast of veal. As for a side most should be good." Finn told him.

"Thanks. I guess veal it is then." John smiled then looked at Sami. "Yeah. I avoid carbs except for once a week when I splurge." A sadness came into his eyes. "Well, I used to anyway. I haven't had much of an appetite lately..I've lost a good bit of weight."

Becky felt bad for the older man. "Well, ya start coming here you'll put it back on I promise ya that much. Unless you're Finn...he can eat all day and nay gain a single ounce."

Finn just stuck his tongue out at the woman. "Watch it she may find a use for that." Sami stated.

"Hey...we nay together...okay?" Finn told Sami.

"Okay, Man...okay...sheesh."

The waitress made her way over. She was a bubbly blonde. "Hey guys." She greeted the table. She smiled, seeing John. "Oh, you brought someone new."

"Hey, Jessie...this is John." Sami told her.

"Welcome, John...I know three Guinness for these guys. What do you want to drink?"

"Thank you." John smiled at her. "Um..make that four of them, Jessie."

"Of course right up. Then I'll get your food orders." She smiled, walking away.

Finn looked at Sami. "Saying Becky and I are together is like saying ye and Kevin are shacking." Sami just made a face at the comment but no come back. John listened to them talk until one of the two cuffs Finn was wearing caught his eye. It reminded him a little of the one Sheamus had showed him from his first lover and Dom. "Nice piece you have there." He could not help commenting as he pointed.

Finn looked down at his right wrist. "Oh, thank ye, John. Wish a closer look?"

"I still think those things are odd." Sami told Finn. "Like you're ready to go into some sort of battle or something."

"Sure. Thank you." John told him, leaning closer to look across the table. Finn moved to show John better. It was a wide black leather cuff with a large silver Claddagh sculpted to the curve of it. The heart was enamelled in red with a design in black that was three lines swirling into the middle like a pinwheel. Each segment a small circle and dot near the edge.

"That's gorgeous." John said honestly. There was something about the design that was vaguely familiar to him. "My boyfriend had a similar piece except the charm design was different." John's own charm was now visible along with the one dog tag as it rested on the outside of his grey tank top.

"Thank ya, John." Finn settled back in his seat as the drinks were delivered. "Well Claddaghs, are quite common in Irish jewelry...like the pendent ya have. A gift from him?"

John nodded, his hand raising to brush the charm. "Yes it was. I never go without it."

"Quite understandable." Finn nodded.

"Excuse me do you have your order ready?" The waitress asked.

"Aye...I'll take the fish and chips." Finn told her.

"Make that two." Sami told her.

"And three's the charm." Becky smiled. "I'll have the breast of veal and the mixed vegetables, Jessie." John told her politely.

"Good, be right out" She wrote the order down and walked away.

Finn leaned a little closer to study it. "Pardon me saying it...that thing looks like it seen better days."

"Ye have no clue, Fella." Sheamus could be heard nearby. Finn sat back, his eyes shifting around slightly before shaking his head.

Pain clouded John's eyes before they lowered but he had no reason to lie to the other man. "It's damaged because...my boyfriend had it on him when he passed...his house caught fire." Becky looked at John in open horror. She could not imagine going through what John had.

"I am sorry, was dumb of me to mention it." Finn told him sincerely. "Glad they were able to salvage it for ye...so ye have that memento."

"Aye...'they' salvaged it." Sheamus commented as he rested a soft hand on John's shoulder. Finn's eyes shifted to over John's shoulder. His eyes focused, as if trying to see something.

John could feel the comforting touch and it made him feel better as he raised his head to nod. "He wanted me to have it...it's a comfort." Finn tried to focus back on John, but his eyes kept drifting toward John's shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" Sami asked after sipping his beer.

Becky glanced at Finn. The man did seem a little off. "You're not feelin' sick are ya?"

"Wh…?" Finn blinked shaking his head. "Um...excuse me a moment." He pushed his seat back from the table to stand up and move toward the men's room.

John looked concerned at Sami and Becky. Finn had been fine a minute ago. "I'm sorry if I brought everyone down."

Becky shook her head. "Nonsense. Don't worry yeself any."

"Finn is just...a little...hmm. Is odd too strong of a term Becky? You know him better than I do." Sami commented.

"He marches to a different tune than the rest of us. He'll be fine, John." Becky answered with a laugh. John nodded, feeling a bit relieved. "Oh...okay."

John felt the touch to his shoulder vanish. The waitress returned with the food orders, placing them down. John's veal looked like it was slow braised to melt most of the extra fat and leave a nice golden color. For the first time in days the older man actually felt a little hungry after work. He looked around. "Um...should we wait on Finn to eat?"

"Maybe a few minutes?" Sami wondered. "Cold breaded fish sucks." Almost on cue Finn returned to the table.

"So sorry about that all." Finn told them as he sat down.

"You okay now, Man?" Sami asked.

"Aye, just fine." Finn nodded slowly.

John nodded and cut a piece of the veal, tasting it. The meat all but melted in his mouth. "Very good." He commented.

"Told ya." Finn slightly beamed as he reached for the bottle of malt vinegar on the table adding it to his food. "They also have a baked Fisherman's feast that isn't bad." Setting the bottle down Sami went to grab it.

"I'll remember that." John told him. They enjoyed their meal and chatted awhile before John pushed back his near empty plate with a smile. "That's the most I've eaten in weeks. It was delicious."

"Well good." Finn told him. "I am sure we will have ye working like a dog while ye down here. Well, the trainers will." He laughed.

"Speaking of...you not here to spy on us and tell on us to the trainers...say we aren't acting like proper Superstars...are you?" Sami asked.

Finn laughed. "When thee camera aren't on them they just like us. Isn't that right, John?"

"Of course they are." John had to laugh at Sami's idea. "No spying, Sami. Honestly, I needed to get away for awhile so Hunter transferred me down here close to home. I've had a rough time lately and need to get my bearings again."

"Oh well that was nice of them." Sami told him, trying to relax.

"Well, ye more than welcome to hang with us off hours...unless we below ye level." Finn laughed.

John shook his head. "Never. I appreciate your friendship. Honestly I would just be sitting at home alone right now."

"Well, that isn't healthy for anyone." Finn told him. "Granted after done here I nay much better most night. Then again need my beauty sleep for training."

"There isn't enough sleep for that." Sami laughed.

"Ha ha...yuck it up, Fella." Finn finished his beer.

John laughed at the banter between friends. A little more time passed before they paid the bill and walked outside to their vehicles. "Thanks again all. See you tomorrow." John told the three. "Night, John." Becky gave him a light hug. "Take care of yeself."

"Aye, was a blast." Finn smiled before getting into his car. with Becky. Sami said his good bye before he headed for where he parked.

"What was all that about?" Becky asked as Finn pulled out. "Ya were staring off like ya seen a ghost."

Finn shifted his eye toward Becky. "Just tween us pals...right?"

"Aye...of course. Ya know that." She told him.

"Remember me….issue back home? He-hearing things that were nay there? It..it was happening in there."

Becky raised an eyebrow. "Really now? What was it ya were hearing exactly?" She remembered well the day Finn had confessed he could hear the dead and thought he was a medium.

"If...If I had to ponder a guess? Was John's departed." Finn lowered his eyes a moment before he started the car up. "When I made a comment about John's necklace. I heard a few things in reply. I al...I also thought I almost felt something there."

Becky's eyes were wide as she took it all in. "Damn, that's something...well, he did say they were close...maybe he's keeping an eye on his boyfriend."

"So ya believe me? Ye don't think me off me rocker?" Finn was always told he was hearing things. That it wasn't real. Just figments of an overactive imagination or a very disturbed mind. He very rarely confided these events to others.

"I know you're a smart guy...and I trust ya." She told him. "There are mediums who see such things...guess ya are among them."

"Aye...guess ye are right. So drop ya at ye place or ye coming to hang?" Finn asked.

"Me place I guess. I'm a little tired." Becky couldn't help ribbing her friend. "So...any hint of a spark for John? Ya know he likes the fellas, grieving for his Irishman and all."

Finn gave a faint sigh. "I don't know. He was never bad looking, I just worry tis for thee wrong reasons if I try."

"And what might those wrong reasons be?" Becky asked gently.

"From his side...I may be just a rebound...a way to try to hold his past. I would be nothing more than substitute. As for me...I am sure many would see it as an attempt of a power play."

Becky looked thoughtful. "Aye, I guess. And then there be the aspect of ya.. other life. I say I'm not one to submit to ya so we wouldn't work out...I doubt John be either."

"Aye...one never knows though. Tis not easy to just bring in conversation." Finn admitted.

Becky laughed. "Guess ya be right. Well, if it's meant to be it will. Only time will tell."

"Aye...well here we be. Night, thanks for thee ear."

"Night, Finn." Becky gave him a kiss on the cheek before hopping from the car and walking to her modest house. Finn waved before driving off.

Meanwhile John was beginning his ride home as he caught a whiff of the all too familiar smell. He had never felt Sheamus with him in the car before so it caught him off guard at first. "Sweets?"

"Aye, Angel. Today be quite interesting wasn't it?" The voice came from roughly the passenger seat.

"It was." John admitted as he tried to keep his eye on the road. "I had no idea there would be an Irishman there...honestly when I heard the accent at first I thought it was you. Also, he must use the same body wash...the scent is the same."

"That was interesting. Notice few other things as well. I think he sensed me there. Actually, I knew he did."

"What?" John glanced over at the passenger's seat although he knew he would not see anything. "How is that possible?"

"Maybe he's a sensitive..he be a medium I'd wager...like me aunt." Sheamus only pondered. "I was thee reason he left the table earlier. He heard the comments I was making to ya."

"Oh...I wondered what happened." John looked thoughtful. "Did you see the cuffs he was wearing? The one reminded me of the broken one you showed me that belonged to Finn...the other Finn."

"Aye...I did...and if ye be thinkin what I think ya are...ye may be right." Sheamus was heard.

John gave a small chuckle. "What are the odds of that? Someone else in the company?"

"Nothin be impossible, Angel. At least that would handle the stress of them being okay with ye travels." Sheamus could almost be pictured laughing.

John felt conflicted. Although he did long for a Dom a part of him just could not let Sheamus go. To open up his heart to another for service felt wrong. "He probably already has a sub."

"There are houses." Sheamus told him. "Ye can't keep pining for me, Angel...thinking somehow me gain a body again. Ye will be dishonoring me memory by trying."

Tears wet John's eyes as he focused on the road. Why couldn't Randy or Sheamus see how hard this was? He didn't reply to his lover, swallowing a lump in his throat. "I didn't mean to saden ya, Angel. Ye had so much fun with them today...ye relaxed, had fun."

John nodded. "I did...guess it's just a lot to take in, Sweets. It's late...I should call Daddy when I get home."

"Wouldn't hurt. I'm sure he is missing ya."

"I miss him too." John admitted. "He's been so sweet to me and I've treated him like shit. He went weeks without sex with no complaints."

"He loves ya, Angel...just wishes ye be taken care of."

"I know." John got home and stripped down to his boxers for the evening. He glanced at his phone seeing it was around 9:30. He decided to call Randy instead of text, wanting to hear the younger man's voice.

"Hello?" A slightly disoriented voice replied.

"Ran? It's me, Johnny." John told him. "Free to chat with me?"

"Hey, Baby...I...I must have dozed off. Yeah I'm free." Randy yawned.

"I'm sorry I woke you." John apologized. "I just got home. I was invited to eat after work with some of the guys from the Center."

"No..it fine, Baby...really. So some of the guys? Anyone make eyes at you?"

"No...but some interesting happened." John admitted. "There was a guy there named Finn Balor... He had the same accent as Sweets and uses the same body wash because I could smell it all through the locker room. He invited me to eat with his buddies Sami and Becky...he was wearing a cuff like Shea's Finn owned."

"Oh?" Randy wasn't sure what to think. He was joking about a guy for John. The cuff idea unnerved him. "What do you mean a cuff like Shea's first?"

"It was leather...with a charm...but even crazier Sweets told me Finn could sense his presence at the restaurant. He said he must be like his aunt."

"Oh fun." Randy replied, maybe slightly more sarcastic than he meant to. "Next you will tell me he is like the other Finn."

John heard the sarcasm and didn't want a fight over nothing. Not like he wanted to replace his Master anyway so what did it matter? "I don't know, Daddy. It doesn't matter anyway. It was just an interesting coincidence...how was your day?"

"Okay I guess. I was bumped from the house show...so I got in early." Randy replied.

"I miss you." John told him in a quiet tone.

"Same here, Baby." Randy admitted.

John chatted with Randy a few minutes before he yawned. "Well, Daddy. Guess I'd better go get some sleep. I have a busy day again tomorrow."

"Okay, Baby...put those greenskins through the wringer." Randy gave a laugh. "Night, BB...love you."

"Night, Daddy. Love you." John hung up the phone and turned off the light after setting his alarm. Hearing the way Randy reacted to anything about Finn John decided not to bring him up again. The Irishman was just a friend anyway. "Night, Sweets." John whispered in case he was there. A feather soft kiss could be felt on John's cheek before the energy faded. John wished Sheamus had stayed but he soon drifted off to sleep even if he was all alone.

Finn was laying in his bed that night unable to sleep. The events of the day were playing in his head. Mainly the events involving John. Well, John and that spirit that was with him. The spirit had spoken to him in the bathroom, telling him of John's need for a Dom. He had just not felt free to tell Becky that bit of news. Should he or shouldn't he? How would things look if he tried? He knew John was in need of help and it seemed a kind he could give. He would need to talk to the older man later alone. Finn realized there was no point stressing on it now. He just hoped he wasn't making a mistake if he tried. Two years had passed since someone had his mark. Two years had passed from him. Only six weeks for John. Would he be pushing him too soon?


	6. Chapter 6

(Thank you all for the reviews and support. We normally never update this regularly just because it takes a lot of time but I admit this story is special to me. This is probably my favorite series I have ever co written. It was during the writing of Saving Super Cena that I fell in love with my beautiful wife, Mistress and co writer Jade Rose. Hard to believe it's been over two years. She is truly the Sheamus to my John. Anyway, mushiness over. Hope you all enjoy.) Rose

John woke the next morning and made the drive to the Center. So many thoughts filled his mind as he checked in with Dusty and walked to put his bag in the locker room area. He had been asked to help train two guys who needed the extra guidance. Finn was in a ring sparring with Sami when John walked by, knocking him over by Sami. "What the hell, Finn?" Sami asked, offering a hand up. "I wasn't that hard. You were supposed to absorb that hit."

"Sorry, Fella." Finn told him, dusting himself off. "Was fully me fault. Let's go again." John gave a glance Finn's direction before walking to the ring where the two young men waited. He took them into the ring one at a time, getting lost in the work he loved. The day passed as most expected with heavy ring time and working on the gym equipment.

At the end of the day Finn waited outside for John. He felt his stomach want to tighten the longer he waited. John finally walked out to see Finn but no Becky or Sami in sight. He gave the shorter man a smile. "Hey..where's the rest of your crew?"

"They went ahead...um…" He paused, realizing his nervous demeanor was not going to cut it if he was right. He moved his head, cocking it slightly. "I wanted to talk to ya in private." He said a little more surly.

John looked surprised but nodded. "Sure...right here?"

"In one of our cars. Ye know out of earshot." Finn told him. "Ye car may has more room."

John nodded again, gesturing to his large muscle car. "Sure. Hop in. It's unlocked."

"Thanks." Finn replied, moving to the car and getting in the passenger side. "Wow, this is roomy. This isn't the same from yesterday is it?"

"No." John replied as he got into the driver's seat, shutting the door. "Muscle cars are kind of a hobby for me. I have a garage full."

"Nice. So ye like to show ya babies equal time when ye can?" Finn wanted to kick himself, knowing he was stalling.

"Yeah. How did you guess?" John laughed. "So...um what did you want to talk about that was private?"

"I just know how things can be with hobbies when time is limited." Finn replied. "As for thee talk." He held up the right wrist cuff. "Ye have any clue thee meaning of this? Besides the everyday design?"

John gave a shaky breath as he looked at it. "I may but I'll feel like a fool if I'm wrong. Why don't you tell me?"

"It is a mark for a special group over in Ireland. The head of the group is a woman that just goes by Lady Lilly." Finn watched John as he spoke to try to read his reactions.

John's eyes widened and he felt his heart race. His hand moved to the charm around his neck. "I belong to the Iron Rose too. I can hardly believe you just said that."

Finn gave a faint smile. He then sighed at the statement about to pass his lips. "I take it...ye departed is thee one that got ye into it? Since it is thee same chapter?"

John nodded slowly. "Sheamus had been a submissive in the past when I met him but his Dom and he sadly parted ways. When we became boyfriends I expressed an interest in the lifestyle and he got active again and...well, collared me once he was deemed worthy of being a Master."

"I see...and by thee way ye clasping that thing...ye still wish to be part of thee Rose?"

John nodded with a sigh. "Can I tell you things and have it be just between us?"

"Of course, John. Honestly only Becky knows if me...special hobby." Finn told him.

"I was in a threesome relationship with my Master Sheamus and my best friend, Randy Orton. The Viper...I'm sure you've heard of him...I was kind of both their bottom but only Sheamus was my Dom. When he passed Randy tried to fill that place that Sheamus left void but he was just not into the whole scene. He wants me to be happy so he took me to a local branch of the Rose to play but it wasn't the same as having a Master."

"So ye still with Randy...but he nay part of thee Rose? Just a friend to?" Finn asked but also feeling slightly foolish.

"Randy is my boyfriend still but not really active in the Rose." John knew he had to be honest. "Randy and I were both collared by Shea..but Randy was never really into the whole scene like I was. I think he just did it to please us. He told me he wants to help me find a good Dom to give me what he can't." He sighed. "Honestly a part of me never wants anything but my Master. We had a strong connection...I can still feel him at times."

"I understand that." Finn told him. "Look...I nay wish to come tween ye and one ye love. If...if ye wish someone active perhaps we can talk. I nay had one collared for two years now. Just like ye I go to clubs to let off some of that...energy, but tis nay thee same as one to call ye own."

John looked thoughtful. A part of him knew he would not do better than a company guy who belonged to the Rose too. "If I was interested...what would be expected of me? I know every Dom is different...some are more strict than others. Shea was my boyfriend as well as Master so we had an easier dynamic."

"We could talk that over. I am quite flexible." Finn bit his lip, thinking. "If ye have a boyfriend I am guessing sexual acts are a hard no?"

"N-Not exactly." John told him. "Randy knows I want a Master I can serve in all ways. Honestly, I want someone I can care about and who would care about me. You would just have to be willing to share me with Randy...and I would need to speak with him about you."

"I understand. It would be nice to have a steady partner again." Finn told him. "Me last one was a female."

"I'm bi too." John told him. "Have you ever had a male sub?"

"Aye...a couple. We parted ways peacefully back home. Thee female...was Japanese." Finn told John as his eyes lowered faintly at the memory.

John saw Finn's body language at the mention of the girl so he didn't press the issue. "I built...a large playroom for my Master and Daddy to play with me in...but sadly he passed after only being in it a handful of times. It was kind of my dream play space."

Finn turned his head. "I would love to check it out some time. Um...Daddy? I am guessing Randy since Sheamus was ye Master?" Finn's phone went off and he went to check the text message. "Damn." He quickly type a message back. "Sorry bout that."

"It's fine." John assured him. "Yeah, Randy is my Daddy, always taking care of me. Let me talk things over with him and if he approves maybe I could invite you over to look at my play room and talk over terms." His heart pounded at the thought.

"Very well, John...Well, that was Becky saying she and Sami were already wrapping up. So…" He gave a faint sigh. "Guess I will head home and dig something up."

John bit his lip, thinking. "Y-You want to come to my place and eat? I know I still need to talk things over with Randy but you could come as a friend...we could order in and I could show you my playroom. It beats me sitting home alone again."

Finn gave a smile. "Sure, that will be nice. Just hope me car can handle the drive."

"Something wrong with your car?" John asked curiously.

"It just be fickle like most machines." Finn told him. "It get's me from point a to b most days."

John looked thoughtful then nodded. "Follow behind me slowly to my place in case it acts up. Once we get there I'll take a look at it for you. I know a little about cars."

"That's very nice of ya, John." Finn told him before he headed for his car and got in.

John buckled up and started the engine, chuckling at his own insanity as he waited for Finn to start his car up. "What the fuck am I doing? Randy will kill me." He said out loud.

"Nay like ye doin anything with thee fella. Ye just being friendly and inviting 'im for dinner." Sheamus voice could be heard.

"I guess. Somehow I think Ran may see it differently." John sighed as he pulled out to slowly drive home. He kept an eye in his mirror to make sure he didn't lose Finn.

"He is what ye were looking for though aye? He understands ye work, understands the situation with Randy. He seems pleasant enough." Sheamus' voice sounded pleased.

"Yeah, but can I really serve without love between us?" John mused as he drove. "You were my first Master and we were in love before I took your collar."

"I can nay be thee one to answer that. Me Finn and I had each other's heart for any talk of collars. Now ye and this Finn...tis starting as that of a Master and sub. It is sort of new territory for me."

"Me too...it scares me, Master but I know no matter where I look for a Dom I'm not going to love them...they would be a stranger." John felt the ache in his heart that never seemed to leave. "Am I just trying to substitute you with him to ease the loneliness? Damn, Master..I wish the last few months were only a bad dream."

"Aye, Angel...what be a few months for ye twas most me life. As for this Finn being a substitute? That is something only ye can answer in time."

John tried to fight the depression that constantly stalked him. "I'm so sorry your life was like that, Sweets. I hope I was able to bring you joy in some small way."

"Of course ye did, Angel. One thee brightest in a long time. I just hope This Finn be as good to ye as mine be to me." Sheamus said with love.

"There are still a lot of big ifs, Sweets. I won't hurt Daddy after all he's done for me. Before I would even try I would need him to be okay with it." John was glad to see Finn was still following behind him.

"And if ye Daddy is okay, but reserved? Seems this Finn has had trouble with males in thee past. When ye talk terms maybe ask for a trial period." Sheamus said.

"Maybe...that could work I guess." John was still not convinced but he knew he had to try. They made it safely back to John's place but sadly Finn's car sounded like it had seen better days. They both parked in the front yard after passing through the gate and John hopped out.

By the time Finn parked steam or smoke was coming from under the hood. Finn coughed a little when he got out, popping the hood. "Well, thee old girl got me here at least."

John shook his head at the vehicle. "Mind if I take a quick look?"

"Sure...make sure ye don't burn yeself." Finn told him as he looked around seeing the house. "Wow."

It did not take John long to see what shape the car was in. He looked at Finn with a sigh. "I hate to say this, Man but your car is shot to hell. It's a miracle she got you here. It would cost more to fix her up than buy you a new one."

"Well, damn...Guess I'll need to bug Sami for a ride in the morn...how will I get home though tonight?" Finn scratched his beard. "Thanks for looking though."

John pondered a moment before motioning to his garage. He pulled the keys from his pocket. "Follow me."

"Okay." Finn moved to follow behind John.

John led Finn to the large garage that was attached to his house. Once they were inside he led him past rows of his muscle cars until he came to the far corner where two new looking sports cars were parked. John pointed at a red convertible. "This is my 2013 Mustang." He then pointed to a silver colored car. "This is a 2013 Viper. Take your pick, Man. Consider it a gift from a friend. I'll give you the keys and title."

"John...I couldn't possibly..." Finn sputtered, wide eyed.

"If ye don't say aye he will keep on ya." A faint voice said nearby, making Finn look.

"I'm not trying to brag, Finn but I'm not hurting for money. I have another full garage in Massachusetts. Let me do this to help you." John urged the younger man.

"Just a loan…" Finn relented, knowing he had no other choice.

"He's giftin it to ya...he hardly drives them anyway." Sheamus stated. Finn looked again. He didn't know why he was looking.

John could sense the man's pride and nodded. "Okay. A loan as long as you need it. When you make it big in the company you can give it back if you want...or pass it on to Becky."

Finn gave a faint laugh, loving how John was trying to mix words. "Fine...Fine." Finn's stomach gave a growl. "Oops."

Think over which one you want and let me know before you leave." John smiled at him. "Want to head inside so I can order dinner for us? You sound hungry."

"Sounds good." Finn had an idea but he wanted to think on it more.

John lead the Irishman from the garage through the walkway that lead to his kitchen. Once they were inside his kitchen John walked to a cabinet and pulled out a stack of takeout menus. "So...what are you in the mood for?"

"Hmm I eat just about anything. Happens when ye grow up Irish, tour Japan now America." Finn laughed. "I know ye have a picky diet, so whatever place works for ye."

John smiled at an idea he knew Finn would like. "This is a great place." He said, holding out a menu to a local Japanese restaurant.

"Nice." Finn took the menu, looking it over seeing it in English and script. "Looks...what's thee term? Legit."

"It is. I normally avoid rice in my diet but they have amazing sushi so I'm splurging." John admitted. "Take your time and order whatever you want. I always get the same sushi sampler platter."

"Sounds good...also add spicy Udon noodles for me." Finn told him.

"Okay. Sure thing." John called in the order before hanging up the phone. "We have 30 minutes. Would you like a tour of the place or relax until after dinner?"

"A tour sounds good." Finn told him.

John led Finn through the house, showing him the top level first and then making their way down. When they reached the first story John showed Finn the gym and then the tropical pool room. "I..built this as a surprise for Sweets...Shea. He wanted an island getaway of our own." He said quietly.

"Very nice. I could see how one would get that feeling in 'ere." Finn said in wonder.

John led Finn from the room and lastly to the addition where he punched in the code for his secret rooms. They first reached Sheamus' private living quarters, the only thing in it now was a computer, a few pictures and their formal collars. "This was where Master went for private time." John moved to pick up his formal collar, the charm on it shining and new. "This was my formal...I received it in the UK...before my Sweets passed." The hand holding the piece shook slightly.

Finn walked over, placing his hand over John's to steady it. "It tis okay, John...if ye second guessing I understand."

John shook his head no. "I just need to p-push myself. I'll never be ready." He pointed to the wings on his collar. "He called me Angel...said I was always looking out for him."

"That tis sweet." Finn saw the second collar. "I am guessing Randy's?"

"Yeah...he was called Viper." John sat his collar back down. "He tried to fit into the life for us but it just wasn't him."

"It isn't." Finn told him. "I seen it before."

John led Finn to the role playing room first, turning on the light. A pole and stage could be seen. "I loved to role play...during sex so I built this for us. There is a closet full of costumes and props." He had to chuckle. "We did one once where I was a captured barbarian and Shea was a Celtic king."

"I guess more things to discuss once ye get thee okay from ye Daddy." Finn told him. "I am nay against suggestions, though I can be more...rigimentive."

John nodded. "Of...of course. I wasn't suggesting you would do what he did...just sharing some memories." He knew there would never be another Sheamus.

"Tis fine. I still like to think of me Akiko." Finn replied in a slightly soft tone.

John looked fully at Finn's face, feeling a kindred spirit at the sadness there. "Did you love your sub?"

"Aye...deeply." Finn replied before blinking his eyes to push the tears away.

John moved to place a hand on Finn's shoulder, looking down at the smaller man. "I'm truly sorry. Did you two part ways?"

"Nay...she...she was taken from me. From this life." He replied, lowering his head.

"Damn...I'm sorry." John told him, his own throat tight from emotion. "I guess we both lost someone special to us."

"Aye...so I understand at least some how ye feel." Finn lifted his head to look at John. "We should go wait on thee food...I think it about time. Ye can show me other things later."

"You don't want to see my playroom?" John asked as he dropped his hand from Finn and walked to the door.

"I just don't want to miss the delivery." Finn told him.

"Of course. I can show you later." John told him. They walked back through the house to wait. Sure enough the food arrived shortly after and they sat at the kitchen table to eat. "What would you like to drink? I have water, tea, wine and beer." John told Finn.

"A glass of wine should be safe." Finn replied. "Of course Sake would be nice...I doubt ye have that in ye offerings." Finn tried to joke.

"Sorry, no." John brought two glasses to the table and a bottle of white wine, pouring them each a glass before sitting down.

"That is fine...I was doubtful anyway." Finn told him.

The two men ate and then John cleaned off the table, looking at the younger man. "What would you like to do now?"

Finn pulled out his phone looking. "Damn...I would like to see that last room, but I also should begin me drive back soon. So it will need to be brief."

"Of course." John nodded his understanding. He lead Finn back through the house to the extension, this time taking him into the playroom, hitting the lights. "This is it. Kind of my dream space."

Finn walking in, looking around. "This is nicer than even some of thee clubs."

"Thanks, I put everything I ever wanted to try in here." John admitted. "Sadly I only played in here once with Master and once with Randy. I never got to use the cross."

"Well, I have eclectic tastes in scene play. I am quite fond of kinbaku." Finn smiled.

"I don't know what that is." John admitted.

"Oh...Sorry. Japanese rope art may be a term ye would know better for it?" Finn laughed. "Or as Becky lovely calls it. 'Tie um up games'."

John laughed at that. "Sounds interesting. I'll try about anything but I admit spanking, restraints and gags are probably my favorites. I enjoy feeling...helpless and overpowered."

"Oh, it is definitely...restrictive." Finn told him. "It is mostly practiced on females, but I am sure I can study a few useable for a male."

John nodded. "Sweets wasn't much into restraints...he mainly used them to make me happy. I like a little pain...he would use whips, floggers and a cane on me at times."

"All possible I am sure." Finn told John. "Well, I guess we should handle the matter of me ride?"

"Sure." John led Finn back out of the room and to the kitchen where the keys were. "You decide which one you want?"

"I think thee Mustang. I like thee idea of letting the top down on nice days."

John looked through the keys until he pulled off the correct one, handing it to him. "There you go...um...I'll talk to Ran about all this and if he agrees maybe we three could get together to discuss it further?"

"Aye, that be fine." Finn smiled as he took the keys. "How do I get it out past thee others? It looks like a puzzle."

"Tell you what. I'll drive it to the front yard for you. Go on out the front door if you want." John took the keys back from Finn and walked out the kitchen side door.

Finn headed for the front, hoping he wouldn't get lost. Finding his way he headed outside. A short time later John drove the Mustang into the front yard and parked next to where Finn waited, jumping out with the car still running. "She's all yours. See you tomorrow."

"Thanks, John. See ya there." Finn smiled before he got in and headed off.

John watched the car go before walking back in the house. He enjoyed a long, warm shower before relaxing in bed, thinking over the day's events with the phone nearby in case Randy called or texted him. The idea of being tied in intricate ties was interesting to say the least. He was surprised to feel a faint stirring in his cock at the idea, something he had not felt alone in almost two months.

"Warming to thee idea Angel?" A voice asked softly near by.

John blushed at the voice, feeling almost ashamed though he had no reason to be. "I don't know, Master. Time will tell I guess."

"Aye of course Angel...tis nice to see."

John's phone went off with a message from Randy. #Not sure if you crashed early. Just wished to say love you BB.#

John typed a response quickly, trying to get his mind off the guilt from his heated body. #Still up, Daddy. I love and miss you too. Can we talk if you're awake enough on Skype? I'd love to see your face.#

#Sure i have it on phone.#

John brought up the Skype on his phone and connected them for a video chat. Randy's face popped up on his screen seconds later. "Hey, Daddy." John said happily. "So good to see you."

"Hey BB. You're looking well. Playing teacher going good for you?" Randy asked as he lounged on the couch.

"Uh yeah. I had sushi for dinner. You would be proud. I ate every last bite." John told him. His voice sounded happier, almost close to normal.

"You're right I am very glad, Baby. Please tell me it was more then one of those like ten piece things."

"Nope my whole sampler platter from the Japanese place." John grinned then looked a little nervous. "You know the Irish guy I told you about? Finn? He came over for dinner to talk some things over. I guess Sweets must have told him I was his sub because I didn't and he knew."

Randy tilted his head down some with a raise of his eyes brows. "He was there? What happened? You think Shea told him...so that means he is a...um…"

"He's a member of the Iron Rose..He spoke of Lady Lilly." John's eyes looked nervous as he spoke. "He is a Dom...he lost his girl two years ago when she passed...he offered to take me in as his...I told him about you and that we would have to talk it over. He said that was fine and if you wished we could all three meet and talk."

Randy licked his lips before biting the top one. "Be careful, BB okay?" His eyes lowered slightly. "I just worry about you. It does seem like the thought of it is making you feel better though. You look better, you're eating without being pushed."

"He seems decent and good hearted. He is from Ireland but studied in Japan and is into rope tying." John looked at Randy with devotion. "But you are the one I love and I want you to be okay with anything I do. You are my only boyfriend now, Ran. What you think matters."

"I can't be selfish. We are talking about your health. Wh-what has Shea said on the matter if anything?"

"He seemed favorable...I questioned it a few times and he told me he's not coming back." John admitted quietly. "Honestly I never would have debated it if not for him. I'm scared, Daddy..I don't love Finn like I did Sweets but I need this in my life. I showed him the play rooms. He seemed impressed."

"You don't love him, but you like him. That's fine, at least he's in the company so we know he is clean if it progresses to that. What's the difference between him and a random club Dom?" Randy asked.

"None I guess." John nodded. "So...you'd be okay to meet with him and chat?"

"Sure...I guess. I have off the day after tomorrow." Randy told him.

"Good. I can't wait to see you again." John actually gave a smirk like he used to when he was being naughty. "I wish you were here to fuck me good...it seems so long."

"A few days...but yeah it will feel real good, Baby."

"I believe you promised to ravage me under a palm tree." John winked with a dimpled grin.

"And I still can, Baby...so will I have a minute to breath or am I getting ravaged at the front door?"

John laughed. "I'll be good and let you do the ravaging. It's how I like it."

"That works." Randy laughed.

John puckered his lips to offer Randy an air kiss. "Night, Daddy. Sleep well."

Randy laughed but then returned the gesture. "Night, BB...see you soon." He then ended the call.

"Well, that went well." John said to himself and Sheamus if he was still there. He set his phone alarm and shut off the light. "Randy's matured so much...he's become so supportive and understanding."

"Aye, guess we see how he be once faced with it." Sheamus told him. "Night, Angel." Slowly the energy faded. Sheamus traveled to where Randy was to check on him. He wondered if thing were as good as they seemed. Randy was lounging back on the couch a partly drank bottle of JD sat near by. Sheamus shook his head. Oh yeah Randy was doing just swimmingly. He went to touch Randy's head in a comforting manner. Randy thought he felt something but brushed it away, thinking it was just dust or a bug. A soured look was over his face as he went for the bottle again. Sheamus knew Randy was going to spiral down a bad road if he wasn't careful. Finally Randy got up, shuffling his way to the bed and climbing in to go to sleep.

x.x.x

Randy sat up, looking around a strange bedroom. He spotted Sheamus near a window, looking out. The large Irishman was in a pair of grey shorts. "What, no field this time?" Randy asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Ye know he isn't trying to replace ya. Right?"

"Do I?" Randy slightly shot back as he stood up. "For weeks...NO MONTHS I have tried to get him to focus! Get him to work on his activities! Even to fucking eat decently...He then goes down to Florida and comes across a fucking mirror of YOU!? THEN SUDDENLY ALL IS WELL IN THE WORLD AGAIN!?" Randy scowled, turning away from the other man.

Randy's jaw set hard a moment before shaking his head. "All hail the god that be Sheamus!"

"I be far from a god Randy and ye know that. Aye...when me mind was poisoned by thee darkness that flowed through the circle I may have actually believed that." Sheamus tried to keep his tone soft despite the pain Randy was causing. As for This new Finn...he be far a mirror of me. Aye we be of kin but that is as far as it be."

"Right...whatever." Randy bit out. "And once again I'll become nothing!"

"That is nay true. Ye never were nothing. Johnny, adors ye, loves ye."

"Ya...right! He was ready to fucking die with you that night!" Randy spat.

"Just as he wished to for ye before." Sheamus mentioned.

"Yeah, but how long until this guy comes first in John's life? I know how it works. I am John's boyfriend, but this man is his Master! The Master's orders and wished come first. They always do!" Sheamus walked over to wrap his arms around Randy. Randy at first tried to fight his way out of the hold. It was strong and comforting, but he didn't want to be comforted. He wanted to me angry. Angry at this new guy. Angry at Sheamus. Even angry at himself. The only person he couldn't be angry at was John. Why though? Why could he not place any fault with his Baby?

Sheamus slowly guided Randy back to the bed and the two men laid down. Sheamus' body almost covering Randy's as he leaned over him then lowered to kiss him. Softly on the lips then along his cheeks where tears had fallen during Randy's outbursts. Who knew how long the men stayed together within Randy's mind. What may have felt like hours in reality could have been only minutes. Slowly in time after their time together Randy drifted to a deeper sleep in the larger man's hold.


	7. Chapter 7

(Thank you all for your support. Jade Rose and I wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving with your loved ones.)

John woke the next morning feeling strange butterflies as he dressed and drove to the center. His life was changing so fast it was almost causing his head to spin. He had to smile when he pulled up to the Performance Center and saw the Mustang parked outside. He got out of his car and walked inside to begin another day. He was determined to do better with his health and regain some of his lost muscle mass.

During the day while John was on the weights Billy Gunn came over, looking at him. "Okay, Buddy. What's up?"

John paused and sat the weight on the bar above him to look at Billy. "What do you mean?" He asked between pants, sweat glistening on his forehead.

Billy looked around before speaking. "Well, you been down in the dumps and today you walk in here like you have sunshine coming out of your ass."

John had to chuckle at the analogy. "I don't know, Billy. Guess I'm having a good day." He gave a dimpled smile before going back to lifting. "I've been depressed for so long and now I'm starting to feel like myself again."

"Glad to hear it, Man. I guess being around some fresh blood help." Billy told him. "Well, you just focus on yourself today. We have the guys today." He told John before heading off.

"Thanks, Man." John called before putting all his energy into his workout. He wanted to get his body back into the shape it had been before Sheamus' death or possibly even better.

Later on some of the guys are sitting around talking. Sami took a seat by Finn. "Come on, Man. What's the deal on the wheels?"

"I already told ye tis nothing. Thee old girl fried on me last night so I had to get something." Finn responded. Sami looked over, seeing the girls taking a break. "Hey, Becky...get over here and help me out."

Becky walked over to sit on the other side of Finn. "Something's up, Finn Balor. Since when can ya afford something like that beauty? None of us can and that's the truth. Did ya win the lottery?"

"I told ya this morn when I picked ya up, a sponsor helped me out." Finn retorted.

"A sponsor? Here in the states?" Sami stated. "This isn't Japan, Buddy. Who did you pick up a sponsor?"

"What does it matter?" Finn replied.

"I don't know. Call it curiosity." Sami replied.

Becky could sense Finn was uncomfortable so she decided to drop it. "Ya going to eat with us after work or are we going to be on our own again?"

"I'll be there, I'll drive ye this time so ye don't need to cram with Zayn."

"John joining us?" Sami asked.

"I don't know. Guess we will need to ask." Finn told them.

"Well, aren't you three being buddy buddy with the brass." Kevin stated nearby, hearing them.

"Yo, Kevin, calm the fuck down, Man." Sami told him.

"What, sour over your new friends?"

"Hey, Kev we cool, Dude, but you're not my only friend. We still hang at times." Sami reminded him.

"Yeah sure, whatever, Sami." Kevin answered with maybe a hint of jealousy.

"Ye know ye more than welcome to join us, Kevin. We never exclude any that wish to join us after work." Finn told him, which Kevin scoffed at and stood up, walking away."

"Don't mind him, Finn. He's just sour that you show up and there is already a ton of buzz about you becoming Hunter's newest project." Sami told him.

Before Finn or Becky could reply John walked over to them dressed only in a pair of gym shorts a towel wrapped around his neck, face and chest glistening with sweat. "Hey, Guys. Okay if I hang with you again after work?"

Becky gave a nod, her eyes drifting over John's exposed form. "It be fine by me."

"We were wondering if you were going to." Sami told John.

"Aye, more thee merrier as I said before." Finn replied with a smile.

"Thanks. See you all then." John gave a smile before walking off. Becky watched the older man's retreating ass. "Why be all the good ones gay or taken?"

Finn gave a hearty laugh at Becky's comment. "Give a nice view to dream though don't it?"

Sami raised a brow. "I thought you were into chicks? No offence, Becky."  
"I like to play thee field evenly." Finn replied.

"None taken. He is a good looking one though." Becky said in reference to John. "Almost boyish good looks but the body of a man."

"At least he is working at it again. Poor guy been so down lately." Finn replied.

"Aye, he does seem a bit happier today." Becky commented. "These things just take time I suppose."

"Aye, nice to see it." The day passed and once again John found himself at the English pub with his three new friends. He kept staring at Finn, wanting to tell him about his talk with Randy but knowing he couldn't with Sami and Becky there. Finn was a small man, a good three or four inches shorter than he was but something about the way the quiet man carried himself demanded respect. His eyes were a piercing gray with hints of blue that always looked at you with confidence.

The group ordered the normal round of drinks and then their food orders. "So, Finn did you eat Ramen last night?" Sami laughed.

"I am nay that bad a cook." Finn told him. "If ye must know I had take out last night." John didn't know how private Finn was so he never said the man had been at his place. The last thing he wanted to do was upset the guy. He ordered the baked fish and vegetables that Finn suggested was a good, healthy option. John's order had a baked fish fillet, grilled shrimp and scallops and a crab cake. "Oh, I forgot of thee crab cake." Finn mentioned, knowing that wasn't something John would normally eat.

"It's fine. There is still more than enough food. Would you like it?" John offered, pushing his plate over near Finn.

"Sure, no point it going to waste." Finn commented before taking it from John's plate.

"You sure you're not part goat?" Sami joked. "Is there anything you won't eat?"

"I haven't found it yet." Finn chuckled.

John wondered how the man stayed so small. After the meal John was getting desperate to speak with Finn because they were about to leave and Becky was riding with the Irishman. "Um...could I possibly get your phone number? There's something I would like to discuss with you..privately." John told Finn when he had his attention.

"Aye of course...may I see ya phone?" Finn asked, extending his hand.

John pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Finn. "Do you prefer calls or texts?"

"Whichever be fine. If I nay answer a call just leave a message." Finn replied. He entered his information including snapping a selfie for his contact photo before handing it back.

John took the phone with a smile. "Thank you." Becky gave the two a knowing smile as she sipped her drink. The three ate, drank and carried small talk until they were done. They paid up the bill and headed out.

John bade them goodbye and made the drive home. He waited a few hours after he was home to give Finn time to be home and relaxed before sending him a text. #Hi. Had a long talk with Randy last night and he agreed to meet you and discuss terms. He is off work the day after tomorrow and will be at my place.#

It was a few minutes before a reply came. #That's fine. I guess I can swing by after training.#

John wondered how the man was feeling. Unlike Sheamus he was not one to wear his feelings on his sleeve. #Sounds good. I may ask for that day off so I can spend time with Randy before he has to leave again. Do you remember your way to my place?#

#I believe so. Just give me the info again and I can get directions.#

John sent the address to his place then typed another message after it. #Guess I'll see you tomorrow. Take care.#

#Aye see ya then John. Night.# John laid in bed looking up at the ceiling. He wondered what Finn must be thinking and feeling. Possibly taking on a male sub after years alone had to be daunting. John felt so conflicted. A part of him was almost happy and excited at the idea of having a Master again...another part screamed at his heart that no one would ever be like his Sweets. Tears wet his eyes as he remembered how they had made love in Sheamus' pool..how their bodies had become one in the water...the way the strong but sweet Irishman had felt inside him...then his own declaration of love. He wanted him back so bad if only for a few hours.

The next morning Randy arrived at John's place via a cab. He was rolling one bag with another slung over his shoulder as he went up the main walkway. He messed around with his keys before he found the right one to let himself in. He waited until he was inside with his bags before he called out. "Johnny?! Baby?" John was nowhere to be found as he had gone to work. The older man had confused his days and thought Randy was not arriving until tomorrow. Randy searched and saw no sign on John. "Well, fuck." He pulled his phone out and sent John a message. #Where you hiding BB.# He then went to take his bag to the laundry room to begin a load.

John was in the middle of watching two guys sparring when his phone went off and he got the message. #Oh, fuck! I'm at work. I got the days confused. Be there soon.# He hurried to explain the situation to Dusty, telling him a guest showed up at his home from out of town so he had to take off. Thankfully the older man was understanding. John retrieved his bag from the locker room and went to see what Finn was doing.

Finn was in the weight room, getting a workout in. John walked up to Finn, stopping next to him. "Hey, Man. I'm heading home. I got my days mixed up and Ran is at my place right now. You free to come over tonight?"

Finn set the weights back before sitting up. "Aye...I should be. I just need to see if Becky can hitch a ride with Sami."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I somehow got my days confused. Hope to see you then." John told him.

"It's fine, John really. See ya about seven I think." John nodded his thanks before hurrying like he was on fire to get on the road and make the drive back to Tampa. He hoped Randy was not too upset with him.

As John was getting in the car he got a message from Randy. #Will be under the palm tree waiting for you.# John's cock instantly stirred at the words and he hurried to start up the car and make the almost two hour drive home. He reached his place without incident and parked his car in the garage. He got out and walked into the house through the kitchen entrance, taking off his shoes.

True to his word Randy was 'sunbathing' nude on the grass under one of the trees. His hands tucked under his head and eyes closed.

John walked up to Randy, his eyes roaming over the younger man's bare form. "I'm here, Daddy." He said lowly over the sound of the water.

"Hey, Baby...now strip and get down here." Randy replied with his eyes still closed but a smirk brushing his lips.

"Sorry I got our days confused." John told him as he began to strip down. He was only wearing a tank top and shorts so it did not take long. He moved to lay down beside of his boyfriend once he was naked. "I could have sworn it was tomorrow."

"It happens, Baby." Randy replied at he rolled to face John. "How's the new work going?"

"Good. I put in a good workout yesterday...did my whole weight lifting routine." John actually smiled, thinking how proud Randy would be.

"Wow, Baby...not the same level though, right?" Randy wondered. "Good start though."

"Not the same level but it was my first full workout since...since the UK." John looked at Randy. "And I ate all my dinner again last night...I had a baked seafood platter."

"Sounds good, Baby." Randy moved to cover John, pinning him down. "But enough small talk." He leaned down to capture John's lips. John moaned as Randy practically ravaged his mouth, their cocks rubbing together and causing blissful friction. Feeling his Daddy's hard body holding him down was such a turn on. Randy loved feeling his Baby be responsive. Hs moved his lips over the hollow of John's neck as he worked his way down to John's chest.

John shuddered at Randy's lips on his sensitive neck. "Fuck, Daddy...feels good." He groaned, his legs spreading as Randy moved lower. Randy smirked before he let his tongue flick over one nipple before the other. He then trailed his lips down John's abs. John panted at the kisses. Randy's lips felt like liquid fire on his skin. His cock began to thicken to almost full hardness from the heat filling him. Randy reached John's cock, flicking his tongue over the head causing the member to bounce slightly. He then moved his lips to encircle the head, sucking on just the tip.

"Please, Daddy...I know you like to suck my cock but you're going to make me cum." John groaned. "I need you to fuck me...ravage my ass."

Randy moved off, looking at John. "Hands and knees, Baby." John moved to get on his hands and knees, bracing his hands on the ground for support. Randy moved to a towel he had nearby to removed a tube of lube. He slicked himself before moving behind John. "Fuck, you always look good, Baby."

"Thanks. You do too...fuck, will you spank my ass?" John asked with a heated moan. "Punish your bad baby for forgetting the day." If his face could be seen the older man was actually smirking, seeming more and more like himself again.

Randy smirked while giving a shake of his head before he brought a hand back to swat over John's right cheek. "I would rather not spare the rod on my Baby, if you get my point."

John groaned at the hit but sensed by Randy's words he was in the mood to fuck him now. "Go ahead then, Daddy. I'm sorry...bad timing to ask I know."

Randy gave John one more swat before he gripped both cheeks to part them. He moved on hand to grip his cock to get it lined up before pushing in with a groan. "Oh, fuck yeah." John panted at the stretch. It felt good and he wanted to please his Daddy so he didn't push the fact that he had craved a good, hard spanking. One that would bruise his cheeks and make him feel truly dominated. It was not all about what he wanted anyway and he had asked to be fucked. "Damn, you feel as good as you look, Baby." Randy commented as he moved one hand to grip John's shoulder. He pulled out slightly before slamming forward. The same time pulling back on the shoulder to pull John toward him.

John moaned at the feeling, feeling Randy's thick member stretching his inner muscles. "You feel good too, Daddy...you always do."

"Damn, I missed you." Randy told him as he picked up his pace. He pulled back more on John's shoulder as he slipped his other hand under John to grasp his cock.

John moaned at the direct touch to his cock. He knew he would not last long like this and it seemed all he was anymore was a minute man. He didn't want a quickie after all this time. He wanted to be spanked, teased, fucked and completely dominated. "I'm not going to last like this, Daddy."

"It's fine, Baby." Randy panted. "We have all night for fun." John tried to hold off but he cried out his orgasm minutes later, having been built up for days, his cum shooting to coat Randy's hand.

"Fuck, that's good...mmm stay clenched just like that." Randy moaned as he thrusted through the tightened inner walls. John began to come down off his climax but tried to stay tensed best he could for Randy. He was disappointed he had been so built up for this moment only to get off in literally a few minutes. Randy only lasted a little longer himself before he came with a deep moan that scared a nearby bird away. As he panted resting on John's back he couldn't help but laugh as he was startled by the bird.

John wasn't laughing as he quietly spoke. "I can't believe I did that again. That's the second time we've been together and I've gotten off in literally under 5 minutes. We don't have enough time together as it is."

Randy slowly pulled out and collapsed on the grass next to John. "I didn't last much longer than you, Baby. There is more to us than sex though." He gave a dry laugh. "Maybe our age is showing."

John just nodded, his eyes lowering as he moved to sit down. "B-But I'm not even sore...I wanted to be wrecked...consumed...spanked, restrained, punished, flogged...I haven't been played with since...well, since Ireland. Sex is good...but I want so much more. Saying there is more to us than sex is an excuse...we didn't feel that way only months ago...we're not that much older."

Randy slowly sat up. As he did he lowered his head. More and more he was seeing how much he was not what he Baby wanted or needed. "Wh-when do things start with this new guy?" He felt his heart clench, voicing it out loud.

"I don't know. He's coming over at 7 to talk to us." John moved closer to Randy. "Daddy, I didn't say that to mean I wanted him...I want you to play with me. Hell, how many times have you worked me over good until I could barely walk? You've used hard spankings, restraints, even non consensual play and gags when Sweets wasn't comfortable giving it to me...why is it any different now?"

"I don't know, Baby." Randy whispered. He didn't know what changed. He just knew he wanted John, loved John, wanted to offer the sweetness he hadn't before. Maybe the events of Ireland damaged the younger man more then he realized.

"You're the dominant Viper who could make me melt with one look...you stalked me dressed as an intruder in my own house, tied me up in the woods...made me scream for you over and over as you spanked my ass raw." John swallowed a lump forming in his throat. "It's because I'm smaller isn't it? You're afraid I can't take it anymore...I don't seem as strong." Randy shook his head even though he wasn't fully sure. He felt he wasn't sure of much at the moment. He kept running into moments of self doubt and this was one of them.

John was having his own self doubt. He just wanted the old dynamic back between them. He hated it that Randy saw him as fragile and weak. "I need the Viper, Daddy." John whispered. "I'm sorry but I do...I always have...like when we were having sex just now my body was screaming for a hard spanking...you know how I am...I've always been this way from the beginning...you're the one who told Sweets I'm not a porcelain doll."

"I know, Baby...I know." Randy wanted to pull at his hair if he had any, his hands moving to his scalp, scratching at it.

John saw how agitated Randy was and it made him feel selfish and guilty. His Daddy didn't need more stress on him. He had went for weeks without what his body craved he could go longer. "I'm sorry, Daddy. It's not important now. Let's just enjoy our time together while you're here." John was aching again inside. First Randy told him he was not comfortable being his official Dom but playing BDSM in private was fine. Now he was shying away from that. The older man was determined to push himself hard to get into shape for Randy.

"I'm sorry, Baby...I really am." Randy voice cracked faintly. "Wh-what do you want to do?"

"Want to go work out with me?" John asked as he stood to his feet. "I missed mine at work today when I took off." He bent to pick up his discarded clothes.

"Sure Baby." Randy slowly stood up to gather his clothing and the towel he had with him. John walked out of the pool room toward the gym area where he did a quick rinse off and put his shorts back on. He was a man on a mission as he headed for the weight bench, determined Randy would not see him as weak for much longer. Randy washed after John. He headed for something he was not overly known for, the punching bag. He moved to the large weighted back and just started to wail on it, releasing all his inner rage on himself on it.

John glanced at Randy and could tell the younger man was pissed off. Why hadn't he just kept his needs to himself? He had not thought it was a big deal to bring up as Randy had always loved letting his inner Viper out. He focused on his lifting, pushing himself more and more as he added more weight, feeling the sweet burn he craved. Randy didn't even know how long he was swinging for when he nearly collapsed against the bag before sinking to his knees, gasping for a few breaths. John did not notice as he was in his own world, lost in the challenge of pushing himself. Sweat poured down his chest as he added more weight, angry with himself for becoming so thin and pathetic that Randy had to handle him with kid gloves. Every muscle felt used, which was the feeling he had longed for earlier.

Randy slowly moved and looked over at John. He wanted to say something. He worried it would upset John more if he did. He worried John was pushing himself too hard. He remembered a time Sheamus was working too hard and nearly collapsed. This was different though. This was heavy weight that could seriously hurt John if he didn't watch it. Randy tried to convince himself that John was a professional and knew what he was doing.

John went a bit longer until every muscle in his body felt sore and he reluctantly stopped and got up from the bench. He would put in at least one similar workout every day until he looked even better than he had before. Until then he would not ask Randy to be used again. He glanced over at the younger man as he wiped the sweat from his face. "All done?" The blue eyes that had sparkled with life again looked uncertain and sad.

"Whenever you are, Baby. Ju-just was worried about you is all." Randy wanted to kick himself the moment the words left his mouth.

John wanted to scream in frustration. "I'm not fucking weak!" He blurted out, the pain in his voice. "I might be a few pounds lighter but I'm still strong...still a man! I know when to stop...maybe I like a little pain! Maybe I NEED it!"

Randy lowered his head. "I didn't say you were weak, Baby." His heart wanted to pound from his chest when John raised his voice. It was something John very rarely did to him.

John's hands clenched at his sides as tears of frustration ran down his face. "You didn't say it but you treat me that way...you treat me different. I'm not the same strong guy you used to stalk...and consume. I'll get there though...I'm trying...I swear it."

"I'M THE ONE THAT CHANGED OKAY!" Randy yelled before he realized. His chest heaving as he panted from the emotions that wanted to overtake him.

John jumped, some of the fire fading from his eyes. "Why would you change after years with me if not for my looks?"

Randy shook his head as he lowered it, running his hand over his short hair. "Just everything that happened over there. I tried to keep it together. Tried to act like I wasn't effected."

John moved to put a hand on Randy's shoulder. "I get that, Daddy. I do...but I built that room for us...I need that in my sex life...even before I was with Sweets you did things like spank me and call me names during sex...I don't know what to do without it. I'm...not cut out for vanilla sex."

"I...I want to try...I really do, Baby." Randy sounded like he was near tears. "I...I just…" The younger man almost began to shake, having a hard time finding the words.

John pulled Randy close to hold him. "Let's just leave it alone for now. We love each other. As you said there's more to us than sex. We can relax until Finn comes over this evening." Randy nodded as he leaned into John's hold.


	8. Chapter 8

(Hope you all had a safe and happy holiday. We did and look forward to any feedback from the story.)

The two guys spent the rest of the day watching movies together downstairs. When it came close to time for Finn to arrive they showered and dressed in clean clothes. John called in an order for more Japanese takeout and they waited downstairs in the sitting room.

"I thought you said you had that recently? Just in a mood for it, Baby?" Randy wondered about the food choice.

"I ordered it for Finn." John admitted. "He spent years wrestling in Japan. It's like his second home."

"Oh...interesting." Randy wasn't sure what else to say.

"His last sub was a Japanese woman. She passed away like my Sweets." John told him. "He enjoys doing Japanese rope bondage." The older man's voice grew a little excited at that thought.

"Sorry to hear about her. He has had males before though?" Randy wondered.

"Yeah, two back in Ireland but they parted ways." John heard a buzz signaling someone was there. "Fuck, I'll be back, Daddy." He moved to the intercom at the door. It was Finn so John opened the gate so he could drive in. "It's Finn. He beat the delivery guy." John called to Randy.

"Okay, Baby. Calm down. Was he expecting food the moment he arrived?" Randy asked as he stood up to meet this guy.

"Sorry...guess I'm a little nervous." John said sheepishly as he opened the front door. Finn's red Mustang could be seen pulling up and parking in front of the house.

Randy looked, raising a brow. "You been hanging with him a few days and now you're nervous? Hmm... don't you have the same type of car?"

"We were just buddies then. Now we're discussing him becoming my Dom." John blushed a little at Randy's question. "Yeah...I um gave him my Mustang. His car stopped working when he came to see me. It was beyond shitty."

Randy looked at John in shock. "You...gave him the car?"

Finn had parked and got out, heading up the front step. "Hey John." He greeted and looked at Randy. "Pleasure to meet ya, Randy." Randy turned to look then realized he had to aim his focus downward. He tried to hide his shock seeing the guy was shorter than John, Not overly muscular from what he could tell of the jeans and tee shirt he had on. He noticed the smaller man extending his hand.

"Yeah a pleasure." Randy replied, taking the offered hand. When he did Finn offered a faint bow.

"Hey, Finn. Come on in." John smiled almost shyly. "Dinner will be here for us soon."

"Good...what we having tonight?" The smaller man asked as the three walked into the house more allowing John to close the door.

"I ordered from the Japanese place again. I ordered some variety for us all to share." John told the younger man.

"Nice. That place was good. One of thee few I had stateside that didn't taste mass produced." Finn admitted.

John gave a dimpled grin at Finn's approval. "I'm glad you liked it. I'm sure you're tired from work. You and Randy want to relax while I wait on the delivery guy?"

"Aye, that works for me." Finn replied.

"Okay, BB." Randy looked at Finn. "I guess follow me."

"Okay. See ya soon, John." Finn replied before he followed Randy toward the kitchen where the older man started to look over wine options.

John felt butterflies as he waited by the door. He wanted Randy and Finn to get along, to at least be friends. "Help me out, Sweets." John mumbled as he touched the charm.

"Ye see me as an invader...or enemy don't ya?" Finn asked Randy which cause Randy look look back at him.

"What gives you that idea?" Randy asked cooly,

"Come now...John already gave me thee lay out. Ye two be a thing even before he lost his last Dom. Twas a thing with all three of ya. Ye see me as a threat. Coming between what ye two still have." Randy tried not to laugh. His eyes betrayed that this guy may have gave a glancing blow to the truth. "Relax. I wish a friendship between us...for John's sake. I nay wish to take him from ya. I just wish to offer what he feels he is missing." Finn tried to explain.

"And that I won't give him. Is that it?" Randy asked, leaning closer.

"Whoa...whoa there...just calm yeself. I see it more a matter of can't give. For whatever reason. Twas an aspect Sheamus gave, not can not." Finn answered.

"So, you don't feel anything romantic for John?" Randy wondered.

"I care for 'im as a friend...we only just met so who knows in time. I do nay want to drive a wedge between ye two, just help 'im feel complete again."

Randy took a deep breath with a sigh, unsure how much he believed. While the two men talked the food arrived and John paid the delivery guy. He carried it into the kitchen, only catching pieces of the last thing Finn said to Randy. "Dinner, Guys." He announced, sitting the heavy bags on the counter to unload them.

"Hey, John." Finn helped arrange the containers while Randy went to retrieve wine glasses.

"Thanks for the help." John told Finn. His eyes raised to meet the Irishman's stormy grey eyes and for a moment something seemed to pass between them...a chemistry, an almost knowing of a connection similar to how John had felt with Sheamus at the start...like the younger man could see into his very soul...see his every need and desire. John's mouth felt dry as he licked his lips, tearing his eyes away. "Daddy, want to grab plates for us?"

"Sure thing." Randy headed for the cabinets. "Did they send chopsticks or should I get yours out?"

"T-They sent some, Daddy. We're good." John could almost feel Finn's piercing gaze on him as he finished setting things out. For such a small man he radiated such confidence.

"Looks like a small buffet." Finn joked as Randy brought the plates over, setting them down.

"Well, John used to have a big appetite. He said he was getting better." Randy stated.

"I'm trying. It takes time I guess." John admitted. "Please, help yourselves to anything you two want."

"I know it takes time, BB." Randy told him. "Just glad you're doing better." Randy told him as he grabbed a small sampling of options. Finn nodded his agreement as he did the same. John waited until they went through before taking a reasonable portion he thought he could handle. He knew he had to push himself to get better. The three men sat at the table and began to eat.

"So, do ye fellas have any questions for me?" Finn asked.

"Wow right down to business." Randy lightly joked.

"I do." John spoke up like he had been waiting to ask. "Two things. The first is obviously you know Randy is important to me. We're discussing us coming out publicly as a couple. Are you going to be okay with sharing time with me with Randy? I realize most subs must stay at their Master's disposal but Ran is important to me."

"I told ya before I understand that...now the publicly out I was not aware of." Finn told John as he thought. Now ye both be main roster so of course at least for now we be on different circles of travel once ye go back. Ye know coming out with Randy...if anyone suspects we be more than friends it can look bad of one if nay both of us."

John nodded. "I'm aware. I'll try to act like only co workers in public. Coming out is important to Ran and I. We wanted to before now but couldn't because of Sweets...Shea."

"I guess that can be acceptable for now." Finn told John. At least for now he saw John as a new friend that he was making an arrangement with. If feelings ever formed he didn't know how well that agreement would work.

"What do you mean for now?" Randy asked.

"Well, things may change over time. We will just need to see." Finn told him simply.

John nodded. "Well, my second question is about how strict you are. I admit Sweets was my only Dom and we were lovers first...he was what you would call relaxed. Now, I don't mind a little more strict than he was...just wondering what type of things will be expected of me."

"That is among stuff we will discuss." Finn told him. "When ye are due in me service ye are mine to order as I wish. I am nay one for tom foolery. Tis my needs first, then me choice if I wish to return in kind."

John's heart began to pound faster at the words. Was he truly ready for this? He needed the control...craved it. It just was so different from his sweet Master that focused on his pleasure sometimes more than his own. It would be a learning process. "I understand." He looked at Randy. "Any questions, Daddy?"

"I just want you to be sure about this, Baby." Randy stated, not realizing the actual name passed his lips. "Is there any time frame on this...arrangement?"

"I think three months is a good start. After that time I can pass the information on to Lady Lilly for a new collar to be issued." Finn told him.

John was quiet as he thought a few long minutes. He knew what was best for him, what Sheamus would want. Slowly he moved from his chair to kneel in front of Finn. "I accept your terms." He said with quiet conviction.

Randy wasn't fully sure, how fast John accepted. Finn looked with a nod, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Starting tomorrow...outside public eye...when ye Daddy is on thee road, ye be mine."

"So, you will be staying here?" Randy voiced out loud.

"It is a bit far from thee center, but I assure ye thee surroundings here are much better then me current dwelling." Finn nodded.

John slowly stood with a nod before sitting back in the chair. "It feels odd calling you Finn in private..um..what do you prefer I call you now?"

"Sir tis fine." Finn replied.

"What will happen one John returns to the main roster?" Randy asked.

"I guess he be yours during those time. Time off those he be mine." Finn replied.

"If...if we click together may I chose to call you Master?" John asked. "It is not a title I give lightly."

"Aye...we will reserve that for when ye officially take me mark." The Irishman smiled.

"Yes, Sir." John nodded. A light came into his eyes at the thought of once again being collared by a Master. He would try his best to please Finn in every way.

"Can I ever…" Randy pursed his lips, trying to think of the right words. "Sit in on a session?"

"Well, that would cut into thee time ye have with him." Finn told him. "I don't see why not though...as long as ye do nay try to interfere with me work."

John knew the dynamic between the three of them would take time to grow properly. Finn seemed to be more about business and structure than Sheamus was. He didn't seem to be fazed by Randy at all. "I will do everything in my power to please you, Sir." He told Finn honestly as he stood to gather the dishes.

"I am sure ye will do just fine, John." Finn told him as he finished his wine.

John cleaned the mess from dinner then sat back down at the table to finish his wine with the two men. "These three months will be a feeling out period. I am sure mistakes will be made, but do nay think I will just let them slide. It is the only way to learn."

John nodded his understanding though he felt nervous. "Yes, Sir. I understand that."

"Good...ye have me number so if questions arise when ye are not in my presence ye may text me and I will answer as soon as I can." Finn finished his drink. "Now I know with Sheamus ye were called Angel in the group. Do ye still wish that same name?"

John felt torn as he thought it over. He knew the name would not be spoken with love and reverence as it had from Sheamus' lips but hearing it used by a fellow Irishman in a way seemed to keep his Sweets' memory alive in the group. "Yes, Sir." He said at last. "I...would like that."

"Very well within scene ye will be Angel." Finn looked to study John slightly. "I can see how that fits, ye caring demeanor."

"My Master was going through a hard time with some demons in his past...he gave me the name because he said I was always trying to protect him." John told him thinking he had not been able to save him in the end.

"What little I know of ye, that sounds about right." Finn told him

"May I ask a personal question?" Randy asked.

Finn was silent but then nodded. "Go ahead."

"I am sure you heard what happened to Sheamus. What happened to your last submissive? John only told me she was dead." Finn lowered his head as did his eyes. John looked at Finn with interest. The man had never told him how his girl died and he wasn't one to pry.

"She was killed by a rival house. They didn't take kindly to a foreigner tagging one of their own." Finn replied almost simply.

"That's terrible. I'm so sorry that happened to you." John said with sympathy in his tone.

"Aye...they left her for me to find...that or hopes I would be blamed for it." Finn told them.

"Damn, I am sorry, Finn." Randy told him.

"Guess we lost people we care about." John said quietly. "I know I'm not her and you're not my Sweets...but we can be outlets to at least help some."

Finn nodded slowly. "Aye. Tis about time for me I think." John nodded. The men chatted until time wore on and Finn excused himself to make the long drive home. John and Randy relaxed in the bedroom once they were alone. The older man felt sad Randy had to leave again in the morning. Their time together had seemed so short.

"I guess that went well." Randy commented as he held John close.

"I think so. What did you think of him?" John asked, knowing Randy would be honest.

"He seems okay. Firmer than Shea was." Speaking of that a familiar scent hit John's senses again.

"I smell him." John said softly. "First time in awhile. Sweets is here. And yes, he is firmer. It will take some getting used to. But he seems good hearted and fair."

"Maybe he wanted to give you space to try to get on your feet." Randy told him.

"Also trying to keep eye on Randy when ye aren't there." Sheamus told John.

"Maybe." John told Randy, not revealing what he heard. "Master, does Finn calling me Angel in the scene bother you at all?"

"Nay tis fine...aye ye be me sweet Angel, but he be right. Ye have a good caring heart and so thee name still fits ya."

"He said it doesn't bother him...the name still fits me." John told Randy as his head lay on the younger man's chest. "I hate it you have to go back so soon. Hope you enjoyed your day off."

"You know I did, Baby. I wish it could have been longer too. Not that I want to rush your...training time, but any word when they may move you back on the road?"

John shook his head no. "Hunter wants me built back up to almost as strong as I was before. I'm working on it...trying to eat right and work out."

"Okay, Baby...maybe when you can write some encouraging words on Twitter or Facebook. You know...stop rumors of your being fired or rehab." Randy said.

"I will." John swallowed a lump in his throat. "I hate it that our only time together in almost a week was a quickie. I...miss you so much."

"Is that your way of asking for a repeat?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. I do but I'm scared...last time we tried it became so stressful. I don't want to hurt you anymore, Daddy." John told him. "We've both been through so much stress we are on edge."

"I am sorry I am not being as rough as you like, Baby...my mind is just screwed up. Remembering last time I was...rough." Randy's eyes looked troubled.

"It wasn't his fault Angel...he is having a hard time seeing it though." Sheamus told John.

"Daddy, it wasn't your fault. The darkness in Master was controlling you. And just so you know when I cried out for you to stop sucking and fucking me it wasn't because you were being rough. It was because your treatment had me so damn heated but I couldn't cum."

"I know, Baby...I don't know why I am having these...hang-ups." Randy closed his eyes with a sigh.

"It's fine. You take all the time you need." John assured him honestly before pulling away to stand. "Guess I'll go get ready for bed."

"Okay, Baby." Randy slowly moved to strip for bed himself. John sighed as he washed his face and brushed his teeth in the bathroom. He didn't know how to reach Randy.

"I will try to watch him, Angel...nay easy though." Sheamus could be heard.

"Thank you. I love having you with me but I can't be selfish." John stepped away from the mirror. He walked back to the bedroom, stripping down to his boxers. "You need the bathroom, Daddy?"

"Yeah, I guess I should, Baby." He headed for the bathroom to get ready then returned, climbing into the bed.

John was in bed by that point and turned off the light. His heart ached at the thought of not seeing Randy again for five or six days and his body longed to be used and dominated by the man he loved. "Night, Daddy." He said quietly.

"Night, Baby Boy. Love you." Randy moved in the dark to give John a kiss.

"Love you too." John was glad the darkness concealed a few tears as he turned on his side to sleep. A soft hand patted John's head slowly for a while before it faded. John drifted off to sleep at the gentle touch to his head. He woke up early the next morning when his phone alarm went of as always, groaning as he moved to shut it off.

"Fuck...how early do you need to be there?" Randy asked as he pulled the blanket over his face.

"I try to be there by 8 and it takes almost two hours to drive it." John told him as he moved to get out of bed and dress. He began to get butterflies as he remembered Finn's promise for later in the day. He had a Dom now. That thought made him smile as he went after clothes for the day.

"Damn…" Randy moved to sit up. "Okay, Baby...I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." John said, his eyes showing how true the words were. He pulled on clean underwear, gym shorts and a blue tank top then sat on the bed to put on his socks and shoes. "I know you don't eat this early but when you get up there's plenty of food in the fridge."

"I was wondering when we ordered out last night." Randy crawled over the bed to John, grabbing him to push him back on the bed so he could lean over him to kiss him deeply. John let his hand raised to touch the back of Randy's head as he kissed him back. He knew it would be their last for awhile. Slowly Randy broke the kiss, looking down at John before he released him.

"We never did discuss us coming out like we talked about." John remembered as he sat back up.

Randy moved to sit up, looking at John. "Should we wait until you come back? Or make it one of your 'recovery' updates?"

"Which do you prefer, Daddy?" John asked him, leaving the decision up to his boyfriend.

"Well, you don't want to change your mind do you?"

"Of course not, Daddy. I wished we could have been an open threesome. I'm proud to be with you." John told him.

"I guess you can make it one of your recovery updates." Randy told him.

"Okay." John chuckled. "My sister in law will say she knew all along. When I came out with Sweets she said she was surprised it wasn't with you because of our ring chemistry."

Randy gave a laugh. "Guess don't blame her."

John pocketed his phone. "Look for your Twitter to explode soon. I got to run, Daddy."

"Okay, Baby...have a good day." John left the room and walked downstairs to the kitchen for a quick bite. While he ate some fruit he made a post to his Facebook and Twitter. It was a photo of he and Randy smiling with their arms around each other in a hug. 'Taking some time off to get even stronger. Proud to introduce my boyfriend but I think many of you may know him. He has been amazing these past few weeks.' John posted the picture and message before taking off for the garage to head to work. After John left Randy tried to get comfortable in the bed again. He was unaware John would be dropping the bomb so soon. John drove to work, trying to count his blessings and be happy. Sure he had some stress even sadness in his life but it could be worse. He had his Daddy's love and a Dom to serve. He turned on some music to listen to as he drove.

Meanwhile Finn showed up at Becky's apartment to pick her up for the day. Becky opened the front door to see Finn standing there. "I'm ready. Let me just grab me phone." She told him.

"No problem. We have time." He replied with a smile.

She pocketed her phone and followed Finn out to his car. "I appreciate thee rides. When I'm rich and famous I'll return thee favor." Becky jumped into the passenger's side.

"Nay an issues..well sort of. Wonder if we can talk Sami into giving ya lifts." Finn told her as he started the car.

Becky glanced over at Finn as she pulled out her phone and buckled up. "Why is that?"

"Things have progressed with me new prospect. So what little free time I have I need to be at their place when they are in town. Which may involved a few...overnight events. Ye know to save time."

"Wow...really? I'm happy for ya. It's about time." Becky's smile turned into a look of shock as she brought up her Facebook feed on her phone to kill time in the car. "Um...Finn? Ya be talkin about John as thee new prospect right?"

"Aye, John. What ye mean bout time? It hasn't been that long." Finn chuckled.

Becky seemed distracted. "Since...um...ya had someone in ya life." She sighed. "I don't want to hurt ya but John just posted a picture of himself on Facebook...he has a new boyfriend...Randy Orton. I'm so sorry, Finn."

"They did that sooner then expected." Finn responded with hardly missing a beat.

Becky looked at her friend like he had two heads. "WHAT? Ya mean ya knew they were together and ye playin around with John anyway?"

"It isn't a love thing. Relax yeself, Lass. Randy knows of us, I actually met with them last night." Finn told her calmly.

Becky sighed, shaking her head. "It be yer life...just be careful. I don't want me best friend hurt."

"I be fine...nay much different then when I go to me little parties. Just this one is one is steady."

She gave him a knowing look. "I hear what yer sayin...but one look into that beautiful man's baby blues and ya'll be singing a different tune. Fellas get lonely same as lasses do."

"Oh, ye don't think there be shagging involved?" Finn asked with a laugh.

Becky laughed. "If he was mine there would be...guard your heart, Finn. Ya just might fall hard for 'im."

"He a sweet guy, nay get me wrong. Ye said yeself thought he has a fella that holds his heart. Who knows there maybe someone for me in time." Finn told her softly.

"Aye...I hope for both of us." They arrived at the center and went their separate ways to work. John was already there and putting in a workout on the weight bench. Finn when to put his stuff in the locker before he went to find Sami. He found Sami in one of the rings sparring with Kevin so Finn figured he would talk to him later. John put in a good day doing a full workout and then helping a few guys go over some moves. He noticed that he felt stronger than yesterday and that made him happy. He wondered how Randy reacted to seeing the news on social media as he took a shower in the locker room.

When John had a chance to check his phone there was a message from Randy. #Didn't waste time did you?#

John chuckled as he stood in the locker room, looking at his phone wrapped in a towel. #Nope. I'm proud of my Daddy.#

#Got swamped by crying fan girls at the airport hearing I am off the market.#

John chuckled at the visual. #Okay that made me laugh. You're all mine, Daddy.#

#Damn right. Well flight called ttyl.#

#Later, Daddy.# Finn and Sami walked into the locker room talking just as John went to get his clean clothes out of his duffle bag.

"Hey John." Sami greeted him. "How's it hanging?"

"Hey, Man. Good." John smiled at the Canadian. He dropped the towel so he could put on his clothes.

"I see that." Finn backhanded Sami in the chest. "Ouch...just joking. I don't swing that way." He laughed, heading for his locker.

John laughed, used to locker room jokes as he pulled on his boxer briefs and cargo shorts. "So everything settled with ye and Becky?" Finn asked.

"Yeah yeah, I still don't get what is going on. You been driving her since you got here." Sami replied.

"I just had some plans come up that may tie me up some." Finn replied as he pulled out his things for a shower.

John tried not to laugh as he finished dressing. More like plans that would tie him up. Finn and Sami headed for the showers to clean. Kevin came out heading for his locker to get dressed he gave John a sideways glance as he grabbed his bag moving to another area to get dressed. Not wanting to be rude John gave Kevin a friendly smile. "Hey, Man. How you doing?"

"Um...okay." The large man seemed a bit guarded of John. John didn't want to make Kevin uncomfortable so he grabbed his bag and headed out of the locker room to check in with Dusty before leaving. Once Sami and Finn were done they headed for the main area to wait on John and Becky.

Becky came out first followed by John a few minutes after. "So...we still eatin together tonight?" Becky asked, looking around.

"As far as I know I'm good." Finn told her. "John?"

"Sure." John nodded. "I'm actually pretty hungry." The four headed to their normal hang out for dinner. John splurged and tried the fish and chips which were delicious. After they ate they paid the bill and split up to go their separate ways, Becky with Sami and Finn following John home in his car. John had no idea if Sheamus was with him or Randy but he talked to the air anyway as he drove. "I'm a little nervous, Master. So many feelings...what if it's a letdown serving a man I don't love? What if I'm not what he wants?"

It was a few moments before John had the sense he wasn't alone. "Were ye calling me, Angel?"

"I'm sorry if you were busy, Master. I'm heading home for my first night as Finn's sub...I'm excited...but I'm scared too." John admitted. "I've never served a man I didn't love. I'm afraid of always comparing you, what we shared to him."

"It will take time to learn new rules. That is also thee point of this trial. For ye both to see if ye feel the other is a good fit for ya."

"I know that, Sweets but I'm not talking about rules. I'm talking about needing that connection." John's voice broke slightly. "I would give anything for just one more night with you...no one will ever make me fly the way you could."

"I am sorry, Angel." Sheamus replied. John could tell by the tone that he truly was.

John felt a tightening in his chest as he did every time he thought of what he had lost. "I...I hope Randy is okay. He seemed down yesterday. We came out online today as an official couple."

"I think making it official helped. He fears losing ya."

"Well, he isn't going to. I already lost one part of my heart. Why would I chose to give up the only love I have left?" John told the spirit.

"I did nay say the fear was justified." Sheamus replied.

"I know...I hope maybe in time he'll see. He was always afraid of losing me to you." John admitted.

"Aye, we sadly treated ye like a tug of war rope." Sheamus could almost be heard sighing.

"Yeah...but I loved you both so much I could never choose. Maybe it's good Finn doesn't have feelings for me." John said.

"Aye, at least none like that."

John talked with Sheamus the rest of the drive home. When they reached his place he pulled into the garage to park while Finn parked in the yard. "Stay close tonight, Sweets?" John begged as he unfastened his seatbelt.

"I can try...but may not say much. We know he hears me and I do nay wish to distract 'im or seem like I be trying to interfere." Sheamus replied.

"I understand." John told him. He walked out of the garage to see Finn standing outside of his car in the yard. The younger man was carrying an overnight bag. "Hey. Come on inside." John told him. Finn followed him, setting the bag by the front door.

John took his shoes off by the door, feeling lost. He didn't know if Finn wanted to sleep alone or with him. This was all new to him. "Um...what do you want to do now, Sir?" He asked, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I want to check out the work space more." Finn replied simply. "Get a better idea of what I have to work with."

"Yes, Sir. Follow me." John led Finn through the house to the addition. Once they reached the play room, John turned on the light, revealing the room in all its glory. Manacles hung from the ceiling that Randy had enjoyed. A spanking bench and a St. Andrew's cross sat in opposite corners. On the wall hanging was an amazing assortment of whips, crops, floggers, gags, and restraints. "I have small items like lube, plugs, vibrators, and nipple clamps in the closet, Sir." John informed him.

Finn nodded as he looked around the space including the ceiling. "Do ya own rope already?"

John nodded. "Yes, Sir. Not a lot as my last Dom used cuffs mostly. But I have a few lengths in the closet we used for role playing."

"Let me see what ye have so I can see if it is suitable for me use." Finn told him.

"Yes, Sir." John left the room to go to the role playing room next door. He returned a few minutes later with two lengths of silk rope, handing them to Finn.

Finn took them, looking them over. He nodded slowly. "For now on these are to stay in this room for me to access easily." He handed them back. "Now I have a few...requests of ye outside this room." He told John as he turned to look at him.

John nodded, looking down at Finn to make eye contact and show he was listening. "Yes, Sir?"

"I know ye had your fitness program. It included cooking aye?"

John nodded. "Yes, Sir. I follow a strict high protein diet."

Finn nodded. "I wish ye to start cooking meals for us. Since we met I have only see ye eat take out. I know it was one of ye passions and I wish to experience it." Finn slowly moved in the space, looking over some of the offerings more. "Ye are to take time and interact with ye members of ye food program again." He looked over his shoulder at John. "I am sure ye have more then enough backed up messages to fill an hour a day."

John nodded his agreement. "Yes, Sir. You're right. I used to love cooking and helping people. I guess I felt like a hypocrite giving advice when my own health was going down. I will do as you say."

"Helping them again will keep ye focused. As well as give ye motivation to keep yeself moving in the right path. Even if ye do videos as ye are now it can show them that even the best of them hits setbacks. But ye don't let them keep ya from dusting yeself off and starting again."

John saw the truth in Finn's words. "You're right, Sir. My Daddy tried to tell me but I wouldn't listen. I was too depressed but I'm getting better now."

"Good so more home cooked meals. I have no diet restrictions so whatever ye wish to work on that day will be fine. If I have a special request I'll try to give ye at least a day's notice." Finn walked back over to John. "I wish at least a day's notice when ye Daddy will be in town so I know not to come that day." Finn rested his chin in his hand, tapping it as he tried to think of any other requests.

"Yes, Sir. Just so you know as it stands my Daddy normally gets Thursdays off. I'll let you know though." John looked at Finn with a questioning look. "When we aren't in play...do I need to ask before I do something...say go for a swim or take a shower?"

Finn looked to be debating. "I would like to know ye whereabouts. Just know even if ye are elsewhere in the house ye are to be available to me at any time I wish. The only exception is if ye are tending to work matters."

"Yes, Sir. I may still Skype my Daddy right? We chat almost every other night when we're apart." John informed Finn.

Finn huffed a faint breath. "I will...try to be respectful of those times." He wanted to be fair to Randy.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you." John told the younger man. "Daddy is going through a hard time right now. He is afraid he doesn't make me happy and I'll leave him. We've both been through a lot so the contact helps keep him grounded."

"Understandable." Finn told him. "I wish to see which room I will be using while I am here. Then maybe we can get a warm up in."

John took it that Finn wanted to room alone by his comment. "Well, Sir. You may pretty much take your pick. I have multiple bedrooms both upstairs and downstairs." He led the Irishman out of the play space.

Finn debated things over. "Is there any objection to me using thee one in this section?"

"No...not at all. It was my Master Shea's." John told him with a smile. "The only downside is how far it is from my room but if you need me you could call or text my phone."

"Aye...I figure it will give me the option of being away when ye Daddy is around so I am not in ye way." Finn told John.

John nodded. "Whatever you wish, Sir. That's fine."

"Good." Finn headed for the steps to check out the room better. "What are some of ye hard limits, Angel?"

"Honestly, I've loved everything I've ever tried. I enjoy a little pain." John told him. "The only thing that remotely scares me is the idea of being in a hood...I was abducted by a Dom in the scene and kept in his basement until Sweets and Daddy found me. I refused to obey him so he kept me in a sensory deprivation hood for hours. That's why I don't own one." He wanted to be honest with Finn, of course leaving out the supernatural elements. "Other than that nothing I can think of except water sports."

Finn nodded. "Ye needn't worry, I never saw thee appeal of that act. As for hood...that tis easy to avoid." He then nodded, facing the door. "Aye, these accommodations will work nicely." The room had been cleared of all of Sheamus belongings at that point. Any personal items John kept were in the office.

"Thank you, Sir. Glad you like it." John smiled. "Are there any things you dislike doing or feel uncomfortable with?"

"I have never crossed any." Finn told him.

John knew if the two were going to be close friends and play partners he had to be open as he could about his past. "Master Shea was uncomfortable with restraints and gags a long time because...he had been sexually assaulted by some guys years ago. He got better about it toward the end though. He pushed past it for me."

"Well, I work with different things. I just have a fondness for thee ropes from me time in Japan. Also learned a few tricks involving acupuncture." Finn smiled.

John gave a look mixed between horror and curiosity. "Acupuncture?"

"Aye. I take the thought doesn't sit well with ya." Finn stated more than asked.

"Not that...guess I just don't understand how it could be used in play. I'm willing to try anything once though."

"I'll show ya some time, I will need me kit from thee apartment."

John nodded. "Yes, Sir. He could smell and feel Sheamus' presence nearby even if the Irishman didn't speak.

"Do nay worry...no marks will be left after a hour or so, if at all." Finn smiled at John. "Guess time to head down and get our first warm up in."

John nodded. "Yes, Sir." He followed Finn back down to the play room.


	9. Chapter 9

Once they reached the room Finn looked at John. "Strip, Angel."

John's eyes immediately lowered as hearing the name put him into a submissive mindset. "Yes, Sir." He stripped down until all he was wearing was the necklace with Randy's dog tag and Sheamus' charm.

Finn walked over, eyeing the necklace. "In time we will need to talk about this." He commented as his used a finger to lift the chain.

Uncertainty filled John's eyes as his head lifted slightly. "Does it offend you, Sir? I bought it to honor my Daddy...and the charm is all I have left from Master Shea."

"It will just become a matter in scene...once ye have an actual collar." Finn tried to explain. "It does nay offend me. I know ye Daddy is part of ye life, and the other is memory of ye lost Master. Day to day I do nay mind. In scene thought it would nay be fitting."

John nodded. "Yes, Sir. I understand. Please don't think I'm crazy but...I can hear my prior Master speaking to me at times. He told me as long as I keep the charm on me he will always be near. But I can remove it for scene play."

Finn nodded slowly. "I will make sure ye get it back when ye are not...under me rule." He replied as if unphased by John comment.

John nodded. "Thank you, Sir. I appreciate your fairness."

"Of course, Angel." Finn walked around John, taking in the whole image on display for him.

John felt a little self conscious as he was looked over. "I'm not as muscular as I used to be a few months ago but I'm working hard to get back where I was."

"I understand, Angel. We all have moments we fall down. Tis just a matter of how well we can pick ourselves back up again." Finn told him before he walked over to the table that John left the ropes on. Grabbing them he came back over. "Just stay still until I tell ya to move."

John stayed in place as he was told, wondering what Finn thought of his body. He was not a man to gush over him and praise as Sheamus had been. Finn took the rope, tying it around John's lower calf then over to the other. "Kneel." John immediately knelt down, wanting to show Finn he could obey orders without thinking. "Good, Angel. Sit back on ye heels." John obeyed the command, adrenaline making his body tingle. Finn took the rope, looping them over John's thighs, securing his legs in the kneeling position. "Good." His hand traced the tightened leg muscles and the ropes. He took the lengths of rope still exposed. He still held them as he stood up. He brought them over John's shoulders and across the back of John's neck.

"Thank you, Sir." John replied to the praise. He found it interesting to be with someone who knew about rope tying. Sheamus and Randy had always just grabbed cuffs.

"Now slowly bend with the pressure of thee ropes." Finn instructed John as he pulled the ends of the rope through the loops on his thighs. He then slowly pulled on them, creating slight pressure across the back of John's neck. John bent forward as he was told until he was in an almost curved position.

"Nice. If it becomes too much let me know. We can work endurance over time." Finn told John was he moved around John, taking in the view. "Very nice." He commented as it had been a while since he had worked on sub and even longer since he didn't have restrictions placed by their own Masters.

John found being watched, praised and even the slight pain of his muscles in the ropes to be exciting. "Yes, Sir. I'm fine though." He told his Dom.

"Good, Angel. Now we can't do much in this position tonight...tis just a test of ye endurance." Finn removed his phone, looking. "Ye last as long as I deem fit, I will make sure we both go to sleep satisfied tonight. Ye don't? Then I will make sure I get me fill of ya while ye just take it. If ye get off then ye do. If ye don't...that nay be me issue." He set a timer on the phone, moving to sit it on the table and picked up a riding crop. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir." John answered, his cock twitching at Finn's words. He was always a man up for a challenge and a secret part of him had always longed for a little stricter Dom who wouldn't just hand him everything he wanted or needed.

"Good." Finn walked back over, tapping John's shoulders with the crop before tracing it down his exposed spine. John gave an intake of breath at the feeling of the crop. He loved being used this way. It was what he had been craving from Randy.

Finn tapped on John's shoulders a little harder. His eyes studied every twitch of the older man. "We are going to have much fun in this room."

Goosebumps rose on John's bare skin from the anticipation. He had loved Sheamus more than anything but feelings aside Finn was the type of Dom he had always longed for. He was sure of himself, a true Dominate. While his Sweets had taken on the role to please him Finn was just a natural. He was stern but fair and John's body couldn't get enough. "Yes, Sir. I look forward to it."

Fifteen minutes passed when a faint beeping was heard. Finn moved to loosen the ends of the rope, pulling them back out of the leg loops. "Ye may straighten up." He moved to shut off the alarm.

John felt proud of himself as he straightened his body, ignoring the slight soreness he felt. "How did that feel to ya?" Finn asked as he came back over.

"Not bad...a little sore but nothing like I've endured in the ring." John smiled brightly. "I enjoyed it."

"Good...I'll free ye legs in a moment." Finn walked closer until he was in front of John. "I want ye to take ye hand and feel the effect seeing ya like that had on me."

"Yes, Sir." John reached to touch the front of Finn's shorts to feel a very obvious erection. It felt odd touching someone new in a sexual way but kind of thrilling too. He found it erotic that his Dom could get hard just seeing him tied. "I'm glad I pleased you, Sir." He said in a husky tone.

"Aye, ye do, Angel." Finn spoke in a slightly husky tone at the touch. "We shall work on more intricate ones over time. Also the length in them." Finn gave a heated pant.

"I look forward to it, Sir." John could tell the younger man was growing almost needy by his breathing. "W-Would you like me to help you feel good, Sir?" He offered, having no idea how long it had been for Finn.

"Soon enough, Angel." Finn looked down at him. "Ye completed ye task...so we both shall enjoy tonight." He lowered to one knee to untie John's thighs. He then stood up offering a hand. "Slowly stand, ye legs may be wobbly." John took the hand and slowly stood to his feet. His legs did feel a little weak but the feeling passed within seconds.

Once Finn was sure John had his feet to him he moved to finish removing the ropes. He coiled them up as he walked around John to look him over. He could see the older man's arousal. "Ye enjoy, Angel?"

"Yes, Sir." John nodded. "Being restrained gets me heated...I like feeling at another's mercy."

"Good, now Is there another bed near by? I will also need lube. I plan to pound that arse good."

John's cock grew even thicker as the promise sent arousal through him. "Um...lube is in the closet, Sir. As for a bed sadly the only one is the one you will be using back here. I can bring a full size in from one of my bedrooms and set it up in here for future use later, Sir."

"Yes, that will be suitable. For tonight lead the way to another room. I do nay wish to soil me sheets. Gather ye belongings and retrieve the lube for us." Finn told him.

"Yes, Sir." John bent to gather his clothes and then walked to the small closet to grab a tube of lube. Once he had it in hand he led Finn from the room and out of the addition. He stopped at the first guest bedroom he came to, walking inside. It had a simple full sized bed with cream colored sheets.

"Good, Angel...Hands and knees on the bed for me." Finn ordered lowly.

"Yes, Sir." John pulled the top cover off the bed before climbing up on it in the commanded position.

Finn walked over, running a hand over John's ass before giving a firm hit. "I will need to spend more time another day tanning this properly." He gave a second swat to the other cheek.

A moan passed John's lips as Finn gave his ass the sting he had longed for from Randy but never got. "Y-Yes, Sir."

Finn moved to begin stripping from his clothing. "Where did ye place thee lube?"

"On the bed, Sir." John said with a shudder. Finn moved to look, grabbing the tube. He moved to the end of the bed as he opened it to apply some to his manhood. He may not had been as well endowed as Randy or Sheamus, but he could make up for it in girth and enthusiasm. He gave John's ass one more firm hit before he climbed between his legs on the bed.

John groaned at the hit, wondering what the joining would feel like. This was his new Dom, the man he had promised to serve and please with everything he had. Finn parted John's cheeks slightly with one hand while guiding his cock with the other. "Time to see if ye feel heavenly Angel." Fin told John before he pushed forward, wasting little time to breach the older man's body.

John gave a low groan at the sudden stretch of his inner muscles. Finn may not have been the size of Randy but he was still plenty thick especially when he had not gotten any preparation. Finn gave a heated moan as he pushed fully against John's body. He stilled a moment, allowing them both to adjust. "Heavenly or sinful may be a debate."

"Thank you, Sir. You feel good." John said honestly as he just took in the feeling.

"Aye, ye do as well." Finn told John as he started to pull out to thrust sharply forward, his hands grabbing by John's hips to hold the older man in place.

John's eyes widened as the smaller man's quick thrust caused the head of his cock to send jolts from his prostrate to his leaking manhood. He would have never guessed his Dom would be so powerful. "F-Fuck." He moaned. "S-Sorry, Sir. Do I have permission to voice my pleasure?"

"Aye. I can always gag ye if I wish ya silent." Finn commented with a pant.

John moaned at that as he had an almost fetish for gags. "Yes, Sir." Finn continued his moans and at times faint praises. More and more he grew heated with every thrust, loving how willing and receptive John was to him. John was in heaven. This smaller man had used him and was now giving him the hardest fucking he had experienced since Sheamus passed. Low curses and moans came from him as his body drew closer and closer to release. He tried to hold off, not knowing if Finn wanted him to wait until last.

"Mmm, Good, Angel...very good." The smaller man praised. "Touch yeself for me." He ordered, knowing he may only be a few moments away himself. John was happy to obey, taking his left hand to grasp his cock, giving it a firm tug. The direct stimulation made his head spin and he moaned loudly. Finn moaned as well as John's actions cause the older man's inner muscles to pulsate. "Mmm, aye that be it." The smaller man lasted only a moment more before he pushed deep, holding John as he cried out his release.

John felt his orgasm to be right on the edge so he gave his swollen balls a hard squeeze, crying out in bliss as he followed Finn in release. Streams of cum pulsed from his cock as his body trembled in total pleasure. "That's good, Angel...ride it out." Finn told him, feeling John tremble and contract around his cock.

John felt spent once his body finished but unlike with Sheamus he fought to keep his eyes open and stay awake. "Thank you, Sir. It felt amazing." He said as he tried to catch his breath.

Finn slowly pulled out moving to stand. "Aye, very good first time. He moved to look at John. "Ye need help getting to ye room, or just a few moments rest?" The younger man knew he was light on John, but he always asked. He liked to make sure his subs were tended to if needed.

John shook his head. "No...I'll be fine, Sir. Just need to catch my breath a moment." Hearing even the slight praise from Finn warmed his heart. As a submissive nothing made him happier than to know he did good.

"Well then...I will head off to shower and bed. We both know how early the morning comes with our rides ahead." He moved to pat John's head. "Rest well and don't forget breakfast in the morning for us."

John nodded as he moved to stand from the bed. "Thank you, Sir. I'll get a bed put in the playroom as soon as possible."

"Good...night, John." Finn went to gather his clothing before leaving the room. He saw when John entered the code before so was able to access the addition.

John stripped the sheets from the bed before heading upstairs to shower and then relaxed in bed with his phone. The play session had been beyond fun but it felt so silent and lonely to be all alone after sex. He was used to his Daddy or Sweets holding him and kissing him, telling him how loved he was. He sent Randy a text. #If you're still up, Daddy I love you and miss you.# He looked around the dark room. "Did you stick around, Sweets?"

"Aye, me still here. He seemed to be just what thee doctor ordered for ye, Angel." Sheamus could be heard nearby.

"Yeah, he was." John admitted. "I do admit I miss the loving aspect of the Dom\sub relationship. I guess I got spoiled by how you and Daddy would sleep with me and hold me afterward...but other than that he's perfect...firm yet fair."

"Aye. Bedding separately will help limit chance of emotional attachment. Ye and ye Daddy comin out would make such things hard." Sheamus told him as John's phone went off.

"But I want emotional attachment to my Dom...I've always said that to you." John protested. "I don't want a business arrangement...I want a caring relationship even if it can never be what we shared." John looked at his text to read it. #Hey BB. Settling for night. Miss you too.#

"I know, Angel...maybe he fears being hurt. He is already a secret but picture it from his view. He would be in thee same boat at Randy if nay worse if he let's himself get attached fully. He would never be able to admit his relationship to anyone. Forever viewed as alone." Sheamus tried to explain.

John felt selfish as he slowly nodded. "You're right. He deserves someone he can love that he can be public about." He didn't know why the words made him almost sad as he typed back to Randy. #Wish you were here to hold me. Had my first session tonight. It was great but I hate sleeping alone without you.#

#Sorry Baby, the hazards of our job.#

John was surprised Randy never asked him a thing about the session. He typed a quick reply. #Yeah I know. Well, goodnight.# He set his alarm an hour earlier so he would have time to cook breakfast for himself and Finn before shutting off the light.

#Night Baby, see you as soon as I can.#

John read the message before setting the phone down and turning on his side to sleep. "Night, Master." He said. He couldn't help wondering how Finn was doing and what was going through his mind.

"Night me sweet Angel. Rest well." A faint touch was felt to John's head, lightly stroking it until John fell asleep, then slowly it faded.

John woke the next morning with a groan when the early alarm went off. He dressed and walked downstairs to start breakfast, glad his refrigerator was well stocked. In no time he had ham steaks sizzling in a pan and was flipping vegetable omelets with an avocado salad on the side. He hummed to himself as he carried orange juice and a pot of coffee to the table, two places already set. Finn came into the kitchen as John was about done. "Hmm Mornin, John. Good timin I see."

John turned from where he was putting ham and eggs on two plates. "Morning, Sir. Sleep well?"

"Aye...and how ye feeling after ye begining paces?" Finn asked as he moved to take his seat.

"Fine, Sir. Just fine." John carried the food to the table, sitting it down. "Honestly I've been needing that for awhile."

"Aye felt good. Thee bed was just lovely as well." Finn told him, looking over the food. "Smells wonderful."

"Thank you, Sir. I eat a lot of ham and eggs." John told him as he took his seat once they had been served. He waited until Finn began to start himself.

"That good...as I said I am nay very picky." Finn told him as he got some orange juice and started to eat. The two men ate in comfortable silence before John cleaned off the table and rinsed the dishes to load the dishwasher before they had to head out. Finn took his time so he got in about fifteen minutes after John. Stowing his things in the locker room he went to begin his training for the day. John put in a good workout, wanting his body in top shape for work but there was more to it than that. He wanted to see admiration in his Dom's eyes when he looked at him and his Daddy to see him as a strong man like he had before the UK mess. After some weight lifting he helped some of the guys for a few hours, offering all the guidance he could.

When Finn was done for the day he headed for the locker room to catch a shower. "Hey, what's the deal?" One of the guys asked Finn as he walked near by.

"Deal with what?" Finn replied, looking to see if anyone else was around.

"Between you and Cena."

"We became good pals." Finn replied with his brow knitted together.

"Yeah, I'll say. What you kissing his ass or something? Learning the in and outs of this business already?"

Finn tilted his head, looking him over. "I nay likin ye tone, Fella. If ye implying what I think ye be. I nay need pull favors with no one."

"Yeah, sure...fuck, you haven't even debut yet and there are rumors about you."

"That so...well, ye should know many a rumor be just that. So I made a friend with one of thee big guys. It nay mean I be trying to pull favors." John was in the shower when he heard bits and pieces of the conversation. He felt badly that Finn was catching heat because of him. He tried to hurry so that he could escape the locker room.

Finn got to the point he felt it was best to walk away from the other guy before he lost his temper. He just continued on to the shower room to get clean. John sighed as the room grew quiet, letting the water run over his soapy body. He saw now why he could never share anything special with Finn. It would not be fair to him. The Irishman would be a laughingstock. When he was finished he wrapped his body in a towel and walked to the locker room to dress. Finn took his time not being in a rush to face his verbal adversary. He used the shower to give himself a chance to cool down. He may not be a redhead, but he could still have the Irish temper to him.

John was dressed and waiting outside by the car by the time Finn joined him. He had given the situation a lot of thought and told himself he would be nothing more than friends and play partners with the younger man. Becky and Sami chatted with John and stopped to look when Finn joined them. "So John tells us he's cooking for ya tonight." Becky said, a twinkle in her eye. "Too good to eat with the likes of us now?"

Finn lowered his head, rubbing the back of his neck with a faint color to his cheeks. "Still will at times. Just plans."

"Um...is this the...arrangement you mentioned, Buddy?" Sami asked.

"Aye...aye. Just keep it down, Fella...okay? Seems I am growing heat already." Finn told him.

"Okay...sure. What you guys pull is your business, Man." Sami replied.

"Aye, none of our affair. Come along, Sami." Becky said, almost pulling the Canadian off to his car. John gave Finn an apologetic look. "I heard what was said in the locker room. I'm sorry you have to put up with that shit."

Finn shrugged but didn't exactly look at John. "Hey, tis a price I pay if i wish to be in this game aye?"

"Yeah...I guess." John couldn't help thinking a nice, good looking Dom like Finn could have had his pick of multiple submissives. Would he regret choosing a taken man who was the face of the company he worked for? "Guess I'll see you at home?"

"Aye...I'll be there. What is thee menu tonight?"

"I thought about steak with grilled vegetables and my chocolate mousse for dessert." John told him. "That work for you?"

"Aye, just wondering what to look forward to." Finn told John before heading for his car.

John smiled at the view of his retreating Dom, realizing the man had a nice ass before moving to get in his Charger for the ride home. Finn went to his near by apartment first to gather a few more things before he started the long drive to John's. He tried not to let the guys get to him. How could he not though and it was just starting. John arrived at his place awhile before Finn since the younger man had made a detour. He went inside and began to work on dinner, feeling an almost desperation to please his Dom. Here he had found the most perfect Dominate, well as perfect as you could have without love and he was afraid outside forces would once again leave him an unclaimed sub. He determined in his heart he would be so good to the younger man Finn would not be able to set him free after three months.

 **Finn arrived about a half hour after John. He used the gate code he had learned to gain access to the property. Parking he grabbed his bag, heading inside. Once inside he removed his shoes like he knew John prefered. It wasn't a strange custom for him to follow. He went in search of John before moving to his room. The smell of grilling vegetables filled the air as John seasoned two thick steaks. The table was set for two with a bottle of red wine. The older man hummed to himself as a rock ballad played on his iPod kitchen speaker system.**

"Hey, John. I am going to drop some things in my room then I'll be back." Finn told John, making his presence known.

"Okay, Sir." John looked at Finn and smiled before going back to his cooking. He had a chocolate mousse with strawberries getting cold in the refrigerator. Finn returned just a few minutes later, watching John as he worked. He chuckled at how the older man danced slightly as he cooked. John had no idea Finn was watching as he put two steaks on the indoor grill, smiling at the sizzle the meat made.

Finn remained quiet, rather enjoying seeing how John acted when he didn't realize he was being watched. John's hips swayed slightly as he stirred the vegetables, singing along softly with the chorus of the current song. Randy had gotten him hooked on rock ballads. Finn fought the urge to snicker at the sight. He knew to do so may ruin any chance of seeing it again. John looked thoughtful as he turned the steaks, pausing his dancing. "Wonder how he likes his steaks?" He mused out loud to himself.

Finn wondered how much he would scare John. "Medium is just fine." Finn spoke out loud.

John jumped, turning around to see the younger man. A faint blush tinted his cheeks. "I didn't hear you come in, Sir. Does the music bother you?" He moved to lower the volume.

"It be fine, John." Finn smiled. "I didn't want to break ye focus. Plus I be enjoying thee show."

John blushed even more, something he didn't think he was capable of as he moved to remove the veggies from the grill. "I can be goofy at times I guess but I've matured a lot."

"There be nothing wrong with letting ye hair down at times when it be fitting." Finn told him. "I learned that quite a bit in Japan."

"Yes, Sir." John nodded. He turned the steaks and offered Finn a smile. "The food will be ready in a few minutes. Please relax and take a load off."

Finn moved to the table to sit. "So how was ye day? Accomplish what ye wished to?"

John nodded. "Yes, Sir. I helped some guys out and upped my weights during my workout. It's getting a little easier every day. I feel myself getting stronger."

"Very good, John...I am sure ye be missing the road. Roar of thee fan and all." Finn replied.

"Yeah I do. I'm enjoying being so close to home though." John admitted as he plated the steaks and turned off the grill. "And getting acquainted with my new Sir." He smiled and carried the hot food to the table. Finn returned the light smile. He knew he had a rough road, but something in him told him it was worth it. John leaned over to serve Finn one of the steaks and half the vegetables. "Do you use steak sauce, Sir? I don't but I keep some in the fridge."

"I know ye seasoned it so I will try it as is first." Finn told him before he cut into it, taking the first bite with a nod. John smiled and sat down to eat his food once he poured them each a glass of red wine. "So ye have ye correspondence to deal with, and talking to ya Daddy. Anything else of ye agenda?"

"No, Sir." John shook his head no. "Please know my house is your house. Feel free to use the pool, watch TV or do anything you want."

"Thank ye, John. I think I may enjoy a swim before bed." Finn told him as he ate. John tried not to look disappointed as he ate.

He had been hoping for another play session with Finn after his chores were finished. "You're welcome. Enjoy it."

Finn saw the faint spark to John's eyes then it faded. "Ye were looking for more training tonight?"

"Well, that be a silly thing to ask. Me Angel doesn't seem to have an off setting." Sheamus stated from somewhere nearby. Finn head raised some, scanning his eyes around. Why he had no clue.

John had to chuckle at Sheamus, knowing Finn could hear him by now. "I guess my Sweets is telling on me. He's right though. I'll take training any time it's offered with no complaints."

Finn focused on John. "Okay...so I nay be losing me marbles?"

"No...that's my Sweets." John told him. "Stays pretty close by unless he is checking on Randy for me. We shared a special connection in life and it seems it followed into the afterlife."

"That must be nice." Finn replied. "Very well then. I think I promised ye a good ass tanning."

"It's a comfort." John told him. He felt bit his lip at the promise of a spanking which was what he had been longing for these past weeks. Nothing turned him on more than a warmed ass. "Yes, Sir. Thank you."

Finn nodded before he focused back on eating. John tried not to shift as he ate, his body heating with anticipation. Along with his strength it seemed his sex drive was making its return but Sheamus had warned him of his lack of control in the past.

Finn finished and stood up. "I will go prepare thee space. Once ye done cleaning, come in and strip. I then want ye kneeling with ye hands on his thighs until I tell ye otherwise."

"I made dessert, Sir. You don't wish it now?" John asked as he stood from the table.

"I forgot ye did mention that." Finn honestly told John, distracted by maybe his own excitement. "We can enjoy that sweet first." Finn sat back down.

"Yes, Sir." John walked to the fridge where he took out the bowl and spooned some mousse into two glass bowls, carrying them to the table, sitting one in front of Finn. "Hope you enjoy." He took a seat.

"Looks good." Finn took the spoon, taking a few bites with a satisfied nod.

"I don't eat sweets often except on my Load Day but this is almost sugar free." John told him.

"Nice way to work around it." Finn agreed.

The men enjoyed the dessert and then John stood to begin clean up. "I'll meet you in the playroom, Sir?"

"Aye." Finn told him as he stood. "See ya soon." He headed out of the room.

John chuckled as he cleaned the kitchen. "Thanks for telling on me, Master."

"He needs to learn don't he?" Sheamus replied with a chuckle.

"I guess." John laughed as he rinsed the dishes then grew serious. "I'm going to be a better sub, Sweets. He's not going to have the problems with me that you did. I see now that I was a selfish sub with you always thinking of my pleasure...what I wanted."

"Glad to hear ye learning, Angel...as long as ye still enjoy that station of life."

"You know I do, Master. I don't feel happy...complete without it." John finished loading the dishwasher and turned it on before putting away the dishes from breakfast. "You awakened the need in me to submit...but I think it was always buried inside."

"As ye wish, Angel. Just wish ye safe and happy."

"I am, Master. The only thing that would make me happier would be to have you back so I could change the way I treated you...serve you better. Also if Finn would have at least caring feelings for me but that would just hurt him." John sighed as he closed the cabinet.

"He cares in his own way, Angel. Just that of a friend, and the way many Master's care for those under their control."

"I know, Sweets. I just miss things like cuddling with my Dom as we watch TV...the companionship outside of the playroom...feeling safe and cared for as my Master pets my head." John signed. "I sound ridiculous. Why would he want to do those things?" He looked over the kitchen to make sure all was in order.

"He guards his heart." Sheamus said simply.

"Yeah." John sighed again before turning off the light and walking to the play room. The closer he got the more his body began to hum with anticipation. Reaching it, he opened the door and silently began to strip as he had been ordered. He knelt down to wait with his eyes lowered respectfully to the floor.

(Reviews and feedback are appreciated.)


	10. Chapter 10

(Once again thank you for any feedback or support. Many of you have voiced the question of if and when Sheamus will be able to return to the living. All we will say is keeping reading as we write as the muses dictate. It's never an easy road for our boys but that's what makes it fun.)

Finn had laid out a few choices of paddles and was looking over the cross when John entered. Finn was in a pair of black shorts. He waited a few moments before talking to let the anticipation build in John even more. Adrenaline and excitement filled John as he waited patiently for his Dom to be ready. He had needed what was coming for so long and somehow he knew the Irishman could deliver.

"Up on thee cross, Angel. With ye back exposed."

"Yes, Sir." John stood and walk to the cross, climbing up on it so that his back and ass were left exposed. It was exciting to him because he had never been on it since it arrived for the room.

Finn walked over needing to reach a bit to secure John's wrists with the leather shackles that were attached near the top. He walked behind John, giving a firm open handed swat with his hand. John gave a pant from the hit. Being restrained and spanked was probably his number one favorite thing to do in scene play. His cock was already semi hard from anticipation of the coming blows. Finn gave two more open handed smacks to John's ass before he moved to grab the first paddle. It was a simple wooden paddle, slightly resembling a ping pong paddle. Walking over Finn stood to the side slightly to get a better angle on the swat to John's right cheek. "Ye want to be wincing in the morning?" A swat to the left. "Have ye want to hiss every time ye arse hits a bench?" The right again. "Have ye remember how it got that way? "The left once more.

John's head spun from the pained pleasure from the paddle. He had no idea if it was the instrument being used or Finn just had an amazingly strong arm but the blows were among the hardest he had received to date. His cock stood fully hard after only two hits, a heated groan leaving his mouth. "Yes, Sir...sounds wonderful."

"Charmin." Finn spoke with his thick brogue. He gave a few more before moving for his next toy of choice. "I must admit ye have quite thee collection, Angel." He commented as he picked up a longer leather paddle. It had cut outs in it that spelled BITCH backward so it would read right when placed against flesh. He walked back over, swinging it at the fulness of John's left cheek. He gave just one hit before he moved closer to examine the result.

John was panting from the endorphins running through him but did not know what paddle Finn had used on him after switching. "Thank you, Sir. I wanted a nice variety and I have the money...you ever want anything added let me know."

"As I say before, Angel...ye seem better equipped than some full dungeons." Finn let his fingers brush the raised marks of the impression paddle. He then moved to mark the right cheek the same way.

John moaned at the hit to his right cheek, feeling the warmth radiating from the reddened flesh. "D-Did you change the paddle, Sir? Feels different." He had to ask.

"Aye. Wish to see which one?"

"Uh...yes, Sir." John replied between pants, his blue eyes dark with arousal.

Finn moved in front so he could raise the paddle to show John. "Se did ye pick thee offered name on this or did someone else?"

"I did, Sir." John said, looking. "Well, my Daddy joked about it so I bought it."

"Well, by the time I be done, it would need to be read in braille." Finn commented with a nearly devilish smirk before he moved out of John's line of sight.

John's breath hitched at the promise of more abuse to his ass. No one had ever taken such glee in spanking him before and it was a huge turn on. Sure Sheamus loved his ass but the larger man's sweet, loving nature had stopped him before he went this far. "Y-Yes...thank you, Sir."

Finn's smirk remained on his face as he brought the impression paddle across John's cheeks two more times on each. The letters already slowly blending together. John gave a heated grunt with each strike, his body almost tingling. "Feels so good, Sir...been needing this so bad."

"Glad to oblige." Finn commented with two more. He then set the paddle aside, using his hand to rub over the flesh, feeling the heat it gave off.

The gentle touch on the now sensitive flesh felt good to the restrained man. Small moans of delight could be heard from John as he just took it all in. Finn heard the moan and gave the sensitive flesh a firm swat before he rubbed it again. The alternating feelings made John's cock leak as his head almost felt in a fog. He had thought only Sheamus could make him fly but he felt close to sub space by that point.

Finn took his short nails, running them lightly over the raised flesh. "Do ye have toys in here, Angel?"

"Y-Yes...Sir." John said between moans. "In the closet with the small items...I have plugs, vibrators and dildos."

"Good." Finn swatted John butt before he went to look. He retrieved what he felt was a suitable vibrating plug. He also went to grab the lube he retrieved from the bedroom. John tried to compose himself while Finn was gone. He was so worked up he was afraid he would cum the moment his ass was filled.

Finn slicked the bulb of the plug before using one hand to part John's cheeks. He then ran the tip over the exposed hole before pushing just the tip in then holding it there. John took in the teasing sensation as he tried to control his body. Every action Finn did seemed to heat him further. Finn slowly pushed the plug in until the base was in and it was locked in place. He tapped the base to shake it slightly in the older man.

John's eyes closed as his cock dripped from the full sensation. "Fuck, Sir...don't think I'll last too long. So hot from the spanking."

"Hmmm maybe I will forgo thee vibrations for now." Finn commented. He moved to free John from the cross. "Ye may step down." John slowly stepped down on wobbly legs, the excited state his body was in now more visible.

Finn moved, grabbing a chair. He moved to lower his shorts, exposing his own aroused stated before he sat on the chair. "I want ye to crawl to me...get me off...then ye may touch yeself to finish."

"Yes, Sir." John lowered to his knees and crawled toward his Dom. He found it so arousing that Finn ordered him to do things like crawl and kneel. He loved being made to feel small in play. Once in front of the Irishman he got a good look at Finn's cock for the first time before wrapping his lips around the head to suck.

Finn licked his lips as he relaxed for his treatment. "Mmmm." John focused all of his energy on giving Finn the best blowjob of his life. Pleasing this man was everything in this moment. Every time Finn endured heat at work he wanted the younger man to remember just how damn good his sub was. He bobbed his head up and down the hard length, lapping his tongue eagerly on the head when he would raise up. "Oooo that's good, Angel." The smaller man panted out. He moved his hands to rest them on the back of John's head as he worked. "Aye, that's good."

John knew that he could take Finn down to the base as he had Randy and his Daddy was larger. He soaked up the praise as he relaxed his throat to take his Dom down more, his blue eyes looking up at the Irishman in pure submission and devotion. The moans deepened from the smaller man. His breaths growing more ragged as he was being driven closer and closer to his end. John raised a hand to cup and gently squeeze Finn's balls as he worked, feeling the member throbbing in his mouth. "Oh, damn...oh, damn." Finn murmured in that thick accent. He urged John's head down shortly before he came. Once he felt he was done he released the older man's head. "Very good, Angel." He panted.

John, remembering Randy's instructions in the past drank all Finn had to offer before sucking every drop from the head. He then removed his mouth with a smile, glad he had pleased Finn. "Thank you, Sir."

Finn moved his head to look at John. "Now ye may get yeself off for me." He moved to lean forward in the chair. "I wish to hear every whimper, see every twist of ye face as ye chase that sweet release from the heat I caused ye body."

"Y-Yes, Sir. My pleasure." John stayed on his knees as he grasped his still hard cock, moaning as he gave the member a hard tug. He set a fast pace, using his free hand to squeeze his balls harshly, his eyes glazed in lust at the rough treatment.

"Aye, that's it, Angel...hold nothing back." Finn looked with an almost hungry glare. John fed off the look from Finn, his body growing hotter and hotter until he came with a cry, sweet release sweeping over him as all the tension left his body, leaving him almost weak and limp. His now coated hand dropped from his spent member.

"Good..once ye can breath again stand and turn for me...bend over and I will free ya of thee plug." Finn instructed. John slowly stood and bent over, feeling beyond spent as he fought passing out. In the back of his mind he knew he still had to work on contacts and Skype his Daddy. Finn moved to wiggle the plug out for John. "Ye are released for thee night, Angel. See ya in thee morning."

John stood up fully and paused, looking at Finn for a brief moment. Several emotions past his face, longing, worship and gratitude and maybe a hint of sadness for what could never be. "Night, Sir. Rest well." Was all he said in reply before moving slowly to gather his clothes and leave the space.

Once John left Finn gathered what had to be cleaned so he could tend to it when he had more time for now he was heading for a shower and some sleep. John could barely keep awake as he took a quick shower and then forced himself to stay up for an hour to contact some Change Time clients. The combination of the hard workout at work with the play with Finn had him ready to pass out. He knew he would have to be up early to cook breakfast in the morning as he pushed himself to write Randy on Skype, seeing his Daddy was online. #Hey, Daddy. Want to video chat?# Next John heard was the beeping of an incoming chat request from Randy.

John accepted and saw his Daddy's face on the screen a moment later. "Hey, Daddy." He greeted with a smile. "I miss you."

"Miss you too, Baby Boy. How's it going?" Randy asked as he held his phone. He was relaxing back in the bed.

"Good...I put in another workout today and even cooked breakfast and dinner." John told his boyfriend proudly. "I also talked with some of my Change Time clients."

"Good, Baby. I am really glad to see you picking things up again. Just don't stretch yourself too much either."

"I won't. Those were Sir Finn's orders." John told him. "I played and had fun on the cross tonight...I'll probably be sore for a week." He chuckled. "Want to see and tell me how bad it is?"

"I don't know….do I?" Randy slightly joked.

John stood back from the laptop he had been working from and pulled his boxers down so his ass was facing the webcam. He had no idea how bad it was just knew it still hurt even after a shower. "Damn, BB...well, he doesn't give it lightly that is for sure."

John pulled his boxers up and turned back to face the computer, sitting on the bed. "What's it look like? It felt amazing."

"Just... damn, Baby. I thought I was rough in the past." Randy admitted.

"I never felt it like he gives it." John admitted. "He may be small but he has such a passion for being a Dom...he gets such pleasure out of everything he does to me...I fucking love it." He yawned. "I wish you were here to cuddle with me...sleeping alone sucks."

"Yeah, I know, Baby...sorry. You do look like you are about to pass out though."

"But I need to spend time with you...I miss you." John reclined on the bed with the computer. "I have to be up at 4:30 to cook before work though."

"Fuck, Baby, that is screwed up. And he is there too? I forgot how long of a drive it was to the Center." Randy commented.

"Yeah, he's staying in Sweets' old bed in the addition. But we have to be at the Center before 8 and it's a 2 hour drive. I need at least an hour to cook, eat and clean up." John's eyes were bloodshot as he fought to stay alert.

"Baby, you need sleep." Randy told him. "I miss you too, but it you don't sleep you will either get hurt while cooking or get in a wreck." There was no reply from John as the older man had passed out with the computer still on his lap. His deep breathing could faintly be heard. Randy could only shake his head as he typed on the message. #Don't work too hard. Love you BB.# He then logged off, hoping John didn't wake to a broken laptop. Sheamus saw John and left the room. He was going to have to talk to Finn.

Finn was relaxing in bed, checking a few messages on his phone before he fell asleep.

"Ye being too hard on me, Angel." Sheamus spoke up.

Finn looked then sighed. "Be there no such thing as privacy?"

"Sorry, nay like I can exactly knock. Now can I?"

"I don't know what ye can and cannot do." Finn sat up. "Ye say me being too hard. He craves it though. It be what he be wanting for who know how long. He even admit ye be soft on 'im."

"Ye can be sterner then I was without working 'im to death." Sheamus tried to explain.

"I am sure it nay that bad." Finn replied.

"It only be a few days and already he near dead on his feet." Sheamus told him. "He hardly kept his eyes open to talk to his Daddy. Look at 'im at breakfast and see for yeself. Ye keep pushin he will get hurt."

"We shall see." Finn told him. "Ye had ye chance...now I get mine. There be nothing I ask of him I have nay asked of others."

"Aye, but have ye others had the kinda daily life he be havin?" Sheamus retorted.

Finn sighed as he thought. "Nay, I guess not."

"Now me nay telling ye to go soft...just loosen some, talk to 'im. Find out how he ran his program before."

"Aye….okay ye make ye point." Finn relented. He was not a man to be told what to do with his subs.

"Good...I let ye rest now. I wish to talk more later." Sheamus was heard.

"Very well...night."

John slept like a baby all night long, turning in his sleep at one point to knock the computer off to the side. Sadly he only got around five hours of sleep before the hated alarm woke him for a new day. He grumbled, feeling like he could have slept for hours more but he knew he had to dress and work on food. His drive to please his Sir far outweighed his need to rest.

Once again John was already in the kitchen by the time Finn joined him. John fought to not yawn as he moved around the kitchen. The table was already set for two and the smell of eggs and ham filled the air as he cooked two large western omelets. His ever present avocado salad and orange juice were already on the table. "Mornin, John." Finn greeted him.

John turned to see Finn, giving a smile. "Morning, Sir. Breakfast will be ready for us soon."

"Good...ye sleep well?" Finn moved to take his seat. He focused on John to see if there was any sign of Sheamus' words being true.

"Yes, Sir. I think I fell asleep on my Daddy. We were Skyping." John chuckled as he flipped the eggs.

"I see. I ask ye something ye will answer honestly, aye?" Finn asked,

"Yes, Sir." John nodded as he looked at Finn.

"Have I issued too many tasks for ye?" As he asked he focused on John's eyes, seeing they were red even after resting.

John bit his lip, debating his answer. He had promised to be honest but did not want to let Finn down either. "They weren't unreasonable, Sir...but I am a little tired." He admitted at last. "I guess my body isn't used to my weight lifting yet and then all the driving...on the road I have my bus I can sleep on."

Finn nodded. "What would be more reasonable duty wise?" Finn asked. "The others I had before either had no jobs or more...normal manner of work and could handle a full gambit of house matters."

"I don't know, Sir." John said honestly. "I was only ever Sweets' submissive and I didn't do chores except when I offered to wash him after playing. We were both on my eating program so I cooked for the week on my day off."

"Would it be easier if we have ye go back to that? Pre-make our night time meals? Then just need to figure breakfast."

John nodded. "Yes, Sir. I guess it would." He plated the omelets and turned off the stove, carrying them to the table.

"Thee hour a night for ye program...is that too much with all ye travel?"

John shook his head no as he sat at the table. "No, Sir. That should be fine. I appreciate your concern." The large western omelets were stuffed with ham, cheese, peppers, mushrooms and onions.

"Of course, John." Finn took the first bite with a nod knowing John waited for him. "How can ye be of service if I wear ye out?"

"Yes, Sir. I guess you're right." John moved to begin eating, his eyes showing his gratitude and almost hero worship.

Finn nodded and focused back on eating. "So I guess we eat with Sami and Becky again or order in until ye day off to cook...well, when ye are not spending time with Randy."

"Yes, Sir. Sounds good." John sighed as he ate. "Hazards of our job but I miss Ran. On the road I never sleep alone...I was always with him or Sweets."

"I see...Well, any word of when ye may be going back? Nay that I wish to rush ye to leave." After the words left his mouth Finn wondered how clingy that may have sounded.

John gave a smile at the words. "No, Sir but Hunter wants me back up to my original weight and muscle mass or at least pretty close. I'm eating right and working hard so maybe not too long." He looked thoughtful. "You know you're welcome to stay here even if I'm on the road. Shame this big house sits empty when I'm only here one or two days a week."

"Thank ye, John, That is kind. I will need to think over that offer. As ye know yeself it is a bit of a drive everyday. It would eliminate the need of the apartment though." Finn smiled.

"Of course, Sir. It's up to you." John assured him as he ate. They finished up and then John cleaned the kitchen and the two men began their day. When they arrived there was an unexpected guest there. Hunter was there talking to Dusty and saw as the two men came in minutes apart.

"Here be the boy you wanted to see, Sir." Dusty told Hunter in his thick southern drawl, motioning to Finn as he walked in with his bag. "Come here, Boy." Dusty called to him.

Finn tried not to look shocked or nervous as he walked over to them. "Aye, Dusty?" He knew the older man was not much for titles. Dusty saw most of the rookies like his children.

"Finn, my boy. This here is Hunter. He'll be running the reins of this place when he isn't running the big guys ragged. He wished to meet with you in private."

Finn nodded and took Hunter hand when it was offered along with a deep bow. "Of course, Hunter Sir."

Hunter chuckled with a smirk. "Your overseas training shows already. Follow me." Hunter lead Finn toward a private room to talk.

John looked at the scene with interest, wondering what Hunter wanted with Finn. He put his things in the locker and then headed for the weight bench to put in his workout. It was maybe an hour or so before Hunter was spotted again. He made his way over to where John was working out and waited before he was done his current set. "Not too shabby." The older man commented.

John looked up at the older man. "Thank you, Sir. I've been trying." He caught his breath as he moved to sit up. "I guess you saw Randy and I came out."

"Yeah, ballsy move considering. Hey, want to grab a coffee or something?" The older man offered.

"Sure, if you don't mind me being all sweaty." John stood to his feet. "Want me to shower first?"

"Towel off is fine, unless you done for the day then I can wait."

"No, I have more work today. I'll towel off." John moved to wipe his face and chest well before putting his clean shirt on. It only took a few minutes. "Okay. Ready." He told his boss.

Hunter nodded and motioned to Dusty before he headed out with John. There was a small diner nearby and the men just took the small walk there.' Once inside Hunter requested a seat near the back. The men sat and were handed their menus. Hunter waited until they got their orders before he spoke.

"So, how you been holding up?"

"Better." John said honestly as he sipped his drink. "I know I had a meltdown after Sheamus passed. It's hard to explain why. I loved him so much but it was more than that." His tone lowered. "I felt lost without my Dom."

"You found someone out here?" Hunter asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, Sir. Someone in the same group Sheamus belonged to. He...he doesn't love me but he is fair and watches my welfare." John answered.

Hunter nodded. He pursed his lips a moment at a thought but then shook it off before sipping his coffee. "I been told you took a shining to a small group of the new guys."

John nodded, trying not to give anything away. "Yeah, they're good people...very talented."

"Yeah. I know at least one of them. Well, by word of mouth anyway. Finn Balor." Hunter told John. "Great worker but needs to learn the theatrical side of the work. Well, more the cinematic aspects."

A brief flash of emotions crossed John's face at Finn's name which he quickly tried to cover up by nodding. His cheeks may have flushed slightly. "Yeah, he's very talented. I think with proper help he could be one of our top future superstars."

"I am hoping so. As you see with some of the new guys we are trying to bring up I am hoping a resurgence of some of the old gimmick styles. You ever see any of his matches?" John shook his head no.

"Ah, I see. I heard you sort of taken him under your wing. So I thought you knew some background." Hunter moved to pull out his phone, quickly hitting a few buttons. "These are just some stills of his look from a group in Ireland, then his stint in Japan." Hunter handed John his phone.

John looked over the various photos before commenting. "Very interesting. I love the creative makeup artwork." He handed the phone back.

"He is talking of doing more of a demonic angle...but only for the big shows. You can picture how long that takes." Hunter said as he took the phone back. "We already have a few sketches in the works. I am going to be working with him tomorrow at the arena to start his blocking work."

John looked surprised by the news. "Oh? That's great...I know he'll do well."

"He has the experience in the ring. Now he just needs to learn our style of it." Hunter lightly laughed.

John chuckled with a nod. "How's Randy doing? I haven't been able to talk with him much the last few days." Hunter huffed a faint breath, his head dropped slightly as his lips became pursed in thought.

"What's wrong?" Concern filled John's eyes at Hunter's reaction to a simple question. "Hunter, what's wrong with Ran?"

"Just seems he is becoming almost...combative if someone seems to set him off. Also shutting himself off from others. You know him about as well as I do. Those are not good signs."

John sighed, lowering his head. "I don't know what to do. He sounds and acts fine on Skype. He was laughing with me last night."

"You know how he is about hiding shit." Hunter told him. "He just wanted you doing better so he doesn't want to dump things on you. I don't want to either. You're already looking better. I admit maybe a little tired, but beside that good."

John sighed. "I don't know what's wrong." His voice lowered to an almost whisper. "We did have some issues in the...bedroom. Ran said what happened to Shea messed up his head. It took a hard toll on us both."

Hunter nodded. "I am trying to keep an eye on him the best I can. I had to pull him from a couple house shows because of his temper."

John shook his head. "Poor Ran. Could you give him a day off soon? Maybe I can try to talk to him."

"I'll see what I can get we pulled you to try to get you time to get things in order and now he's the one falling apart." Hunter sighed.

"Sorry, Sir. I know this is annoying for you but we went through a lot. Imagine losing Steph without any warning. Shea was a big part of our lives." John told him quietly. "Even after all these days it still hurts like hell."

"I am not blaming either of you, John." Hunter told him slightly sternly. "Remember Randy is also a friend of mine...but you both are also employees. That puts me in a sticky situation."

John nodded, his eyes dropping to his cup. Just when he was starting to see a ray of hope in his life more worry almost weighed him down. Would things ever be right again? "I know."

"Now you see why I didn't want to say anything. You worry about you...I'll do what I can do to keep Randy's nose clean and off Vince's radar."

"I can't just worry about me! He's all I have left!" John snapped before realizing it then lowered his tone. "Anything ever happens to Randy I would not be able to pick myself back up again. I need to know he's okay."

"I'll do what I can about giving him maybe a few days off." Hunter replied, acting unphased of the outburst. "Whatever time I get him take off from the Center and focus on the two of you. Got it?"

John nodded. "I got it. Thank you."

"Of course." Hunter told him as his phone beeped and he looked at it. "Damn. Need to wrap this up." Hunter looked to flag their waitress down.

The men finished up and John headed back to the Center. At the end of the work day he went with Finn, Sami and Becky to eat and then made the long drive home. Back at his place John looked at Finn with worry in his eyes. "Sir, would it be okay if I tried to contact Daddy now? Hunter is trying to give him a few days off...he's not doing well and I think it's because he's been trying to be strong for me about Sweets."

"Aye...we ate. We can have a night off, John. Don't need to have a session every night." Finn smiled at him. "Still want ye to get ye assigned correspondence in before bed."

"Yes, Sir. I love our sessions...just worried about him." John admitted gratefully.

"Tis fine, John. If ye get them everyday they aren't so special." Finn smiled. "Guess see ya in thee morning. Good night."

John desperately wanted comforting human contact but knew he could not ask his Dom for it so he moved to give the smaller man a quick hug. It was as much as he dared. "Night, Sir."

Finn tried not to tense at the contact. "Night, John." He turned, heading from the room.

John stood alone a moment before sighing and walking upstairs to his room. He pulled out his phone and sent Randy a text. #Hey, Daddy. Sorry I fell asleep on you last night. Free to talk now or is it too early?# It was around 9.

#Early night BB?# Came a reply a moment later.

#Yeah. Sir Finn said he was wearing me out too much. Also I missed you so I asked him for a night off.# John typed.

#Ah okay. I can talk.# John brought up video on Skype on his phone. He wanted to see his Daddy's face, the emotions he knew the man would try to hide.

Randy accepted the call. Even with the lower quality of the phone camera, bags could be seen starting to form under Randy's eyes. "Hey, BB."

"Hey...what's wrong, Daddy? You don't look good." John said quietly, never a man to mince words when it came to his best friend and lover.

"Nothing to worry about, BB...Guess I kinda look like you did last night. You know how schedules can be."

"Don't BS me, Ran. I saw Hunter today." John told him bluntly. "He said your temper is so bad he pulled you from house shows...please don't pretend with me. I'm worried."

Randy's jaw could be seen twitching slightly as it clenched. He then lowered his head. "You know most of it, BB...How often do I need to say it?"

"Is it all about Sweets?" John tried to keep his voice calm.

"Also worried I can't measure up to what you want or need." Randy admitted, his head still lowered.

"This is because of me?" John's heart ached as he felt tears wet his eyes. "Please stop worrying about that. I'll be happy as long as I have my Daddy with me. I just want you to be okay."

"Which why I didn't tell you. I know they are stupid thoughts. I still have them though. Keep hearing how perfect Finn is to you. If he is all that what am I needed for?" Randy's voice cracked slightly.

"To love...to be my best friend and boyfriend." John told him with conviction. "Ran, he plays with me but wants nothing else...I miss you every night. You're the only piece of my heart left. Hunter is going to get you a few days off. He wants me to take off too so we can be together."

Randy slowly nodded at John's words. "I been missing you too, BB." There was a faint crack to Randy's normally stoic tone. "I just worry I won't measure up."

"Please don't. I never should have kept talking about Finn during our times. That was wrong on my part. You both offer something different." John told him. "Please forgive me."

"Okay, Baby." Randy whispered. "I know it is somewhat new...becuase he is di-different so...so you're just excited. Like a kid with a new toy."

"Believe me you have nothing to worry about." John assured him. "He is almost professional. Every little bit of praise he gives me or my body has to be earned. He never shows me the slightest affection Sweets did."

"Sorry, Baby...I know you sort of wanted that."

"I did but I can't force it." John looked at Randy with longing. "I get lonely, Daddy. I can't wait to see you."

"You said Hunt is trying...so we will just need to wait and see." Randy replied.

"Yeah. Just remember I love you, Daddy. I would be lost without you." John told him.

"I know, Baby...I do try." Randy lifted his head a little to he could look at the screen.

John blew Randy a kiss then gave him a corny smile. "Talk to you soon."

"Okay, Baby...love you, see you soon." Randy replied.

"Love you." John ended the video call, hoping he had done some good. He spent an hour writing his Change Time members and then updated his Facebook and Twitter before retiring to bed. During the night the bedroom door opened slowly. A figure moved through the room. Slivers of moonlight offering faint light to make out the form of John on the bed. The other form joined John on the bed, sitting up next to him. A hand moved over to lightly stroke John's head as he slept. John instinctively moved closer to the hand touching him, a contented mumble passing his lips as his mind confused the past and the present. The head leaned down pressing lips lightly to John's head. Unlike the feather soft nearly, non-existent kisses he had been experiencing from Sheamus, these were warm, tangible.

John was slowly stirred to reality as somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered his Sweets was no longer with him and Randy was on the road. He blinked and opened his eyes, confused by the fact he wasn't alone. "Shh." A voice whispered. "Just rest, me Angel. Ye been needin it." The voice was definitely a thick Irish brogue, but neither clearly Finn or Sheamus.

John's heart pounded at the way his play name was spoken with love. "S-Sweets? Is that you? You found a way back?"

"Aye...and nay...tis only for short times." The man responded.

John squinted in the dim light of the room, seeing Finn sitting on the bed. "You're inside my Sir?"

"Aye, Angel...but I can't be for too long at one time." He moved his arm to drape over John's shoulders. "Come 'ere for now...just a lil while."

John moved closer to lay his head on the Irishman's lap. "I've missed you so much. Is it...just a one time thing? Does my Sir know?"

"Don't know, and aye he knows. Just trying it right now. We do nay know the effect on either of us." Sheamus told John as he stroked his head.

John felt too many emotions to even describe as his heart ached yet felt at peace. "Can you...kiss me? Just in case you never come back to me?"

"Ye sure to remember which it is doing so. Do nay mistake he for me later on." Sheamus warned him.

"Yes, Master. I wouldn't think of someone else while you are kissing me or after. I would never do that." John said with conviction.

"Very well...don't see thee harm of one kiss."

John closed his eyes so he could picture his Sweets in his mind's eye. "Go ahead, Sweets...please."

Sheamus shifted their bodies so John was laying down. His hands braced over each of John's shoulders. He leaned down slowly. There was slight hesitation on the other party's part, but then very softly their lips touched with a familiar spark of energy between them.

John moaned softly as a tear of happiness rolled down his face. It may have been Finn's lips touching his but the love that passed between them, the caring and connection was definitely his Sweets. It felt like coming home again after being so lost these past few weeks. He never wanted it to end. Sheamus flicked his tongue lightly over John's lips, silently requesting permission. John parted his lips so that his Master could taste him fully. He dared not open his eyes and spoil his illusions. Their tongues slowly brushed over each other. A moan rumbled from Sheamus chest as he felt he wanted to practically drink in the feeling of closeness between them. He moved with his lips still to John's until he was on top of him. Heat flooded the body. Heat in a way Sheamus didn't know he would ever feel again.

John kissed Sheamus until he had to break for air. Finn's body was lighter than Sheamus' had been but the older man didn't care. "You feel so good, Sweets." John cried out. "I love you so much."

"And I ye, Angel...I want to feel ye...claim ye." He almost panted.

"Y-Yes...please." John moaned out at the idea. "Take me, Sweets."

John felt as the weight moved off him, then the sounds of the nightstand drawer opening. "Open yeself to me, Angel...present yeself for thee takin."

"Yes, Master." John's head spun with everything that was happening as he grabbed his legs at the knees, lifting them slightly to expose himself. "I'm always yours." His mind was telling him this could not be happening but his heart didn't care. After all the supernatural things he had seen the past months why did it surprise him?

Sheamus removed a container of lube he knew should he inside. Preparing himself he moved back to join John between his spread legs. "Aye, Angel. That be it."

"Take me...Sweets. I want to feel us joined." John moaned. He opened his eyes and could see Finn's form in the moonlight. Sheamus move to hold John as he slowly pushed in, knowing his Angel loved the sweet slow burn of being stretched but didn't want to rushed. John's eyes had adjusted to the dark so he could see Finn's face as the man pushed inside to fill him but the love he saw in the grey eyes was all his sweet Master Sheamus. He panted at the entry, giving a quiet moan of pleasure.

"Aye, Angel...so sweet….so good." The praise came from Sheamus' lips as he pushed until he was fully seated.

John looked into Finn's face, the normal wariness of the man replaced with a soft warmth. He gave small moans as his body responded to being filled by the man he loved. "Too good to be true...like a dream feeling you again."

"Aye, Angel, enjoy." Sheamus slowly began to move, taking his time with slow, lovingly attention.

John shuddered at how good the younger man felt, each long, slow stroke building a fire deep inside him. Even without the added supernatural powers Sheamus had possessed in life the connection between them was still strong and tangible. "Y-Yes, feels so good." He moaned deeply.

"Aye, me Angel...I'll keep up as long as I can….just nay know if I can." Sheamus panted out.

"It's okay, Master. Feels so good to me too." John reached to stroke his hard cock, feeling the stickiness from the leaking tip.

"That's it, Angel...come undone for me." Sheamus told him thickly as he tried to adjust his angle to hit John just right. Different equipment meant adjustments to the normal.

John's eyes rolled as the different angle made him groan in bliss. "Right there, Master...right there..." His back arched from the bed as he hit his peak.

Sheamus groaned as he continued a few moments more before he cried out his own climax. He nearly collapsed on John, panting heavily.

John wrapped his arms around the smaller man as if he never wanted to let go. His body was drenched in sweat. "Thank you, Master. Felt so good...I love you so much." He said between pants.

"Lo-love ye too, An-Angel...so much. I-I th-think I need to get going though." Sheamus panted out.

Tears pooled in John's eyes but he slowly let go. "Please try to come back, Sweets. I know you can't all the time."

"I...I don't know, Angel...ca-can try." Sheamus told him as he slowly moved out and off of John. He then moved to softly kiss John. His lips trembled as they touched before he moved to stand from the bed. "Night, me sweet Angel."

"Night, Master. Tell Sir Finn thank you..from the bottom of my heart." John said as he stood on shaky legs to go wash off in the bathroom.

"If he doesn't already know, I will." Sheamus moved for the door. His steps wobbled some as he moved.

"Can you get back okay?" John asked, pausing in the bathroom doorway.

"Honestly? Don't know." Sheamus replied. He knew if he left Finn now the small man would collapse so he had to keep in control a while longer. It was becoming a strain.

John moved to scoop up Finn in his arms and carried him out of the room and down the stairs in the dark. "I would have offered my bed but Sir Finn may have found it awkward." He explained as he moved toward the extension where Finn was staying.

"Aye." Sheamus whispered as he rested his head against John. "That be me thought as well."

John reached the living space and huffed a breath as he laid Finn's body gently in bed. "Night to you both." He whispered in a husky tone before turning to go before his voice could crack. By the time John laid him down they were out cold. Hard to tell if they had passed out or fallen asleep. John gave one final glance before leaving the space and walking through the house. He gave a few sniffles as he wiped his eyes, overcome by the experience he had just lived. Once he reached his room he wiped off and then laid down to sleep himself.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning came with no sign of Finn wandering into the kitchen like normal while John cooked. John began to grow worried about the man's well being so he turned off the stove and walked to Finn's bedroom. Finn was still in bed, deep snores greeted John the moment he opened the door. "Fuck." John whispered. He hated to wake Finn but was worried he would be pissed if he was late for work. He walked to the bed and shook his Dom's shoulder. "Sir? Sir?"

A very tired groan reached John's ears. "Sir...you're going to be late for work." John told him in a regretful voice. "Do you need to call in sick?"

"Nay...nay...I'll get up." Finn groaned as he moved. The moment he sat up he groaned, falling back again.

"Sir..you can't drive two hours or work like this." John told him. "It's not safe. You'll have to call in today"

"Damn." Finn groaned. "Feel like I got hit by a freight train."

"I know you did it for me...for us." John sat on the bed a moment. "Thank you so much...I'm just sorry it took so much out of you. It was the best surprise of my life."

"Ha-have heard of su-such things, Never done it before though." Finn replied with his eyes closed as the room felt like it was spinning.

"Rest, Sir. I'll bring you your breakfast later. Let me worry about work." John told him softly.

"Okay, John...Okay." Finn didn't feel he had the energy to fight as he moved the blanket to rest on his side.

John walked from the room, making his way to the kitchen. He placed a call to Dusty, asking for the day off for himself and then informed him that Finn was not feeling well enough to drive. Dusty acted confused as to why John was calling for Finn but told him it was fine. John ate his portion of the food and then put his Dom's breakfast in the oven on slow warm. Finn stayed asleep about an hour more before he got up, stumbling his way toward the bathroom to shower.

John was sitting in the living room watching TV after eating his breakfast. He still could hardly wrap his mind around what had happened but we was not complaining. How many people were blessed enough to get more time with their deceased loved one? It was a gift he was not going to question. Finn made his way out of his section of the house and went looking for John. He spotted him in the living room and moved to almost collapse in a nearby chair.

John looked to see the younger man. "Why didn't you stay in bed and rest, Sir? You look so tired still."

Finn looked over at John. "Maybe after I eat?" His stomach rumbled to prove his point.

John stood and moved toward the kitchen. "Of course. It's warm in the oven. I splurged and made waffles and sausage today."

"Sounds good." Finn replied in return.

They reached the kitchen and John pulled the food from the oven to plate it. "I called the Center, Sir. We both have the day off."

"Did ye already have the day off?" Finn wondered as he sat.

"No. I didn't want to leave you so out of it." John replied as he sat a plate of waffles and sausage in front of Finn. There was maple syrup and fresh berries on the table. "Dusty was cool about it." He took a seat across from the younger man. "That was the best surprise of my life. I can't thank you enough." John gave Finn a look akin to hero worship.

"Ye both welcome, John. Nay sure how often I can award ye in such a way though." Finn told John as he began to eat, feeling almost ravenous.

"Was it Sweet's idea?" John asked as he watched the man eat. "I had no idea such a thing was possible."

Finn swallowed down his current bite before replying. "Aye. He only knew of it in theory. Neither of us knew if it would work...or the effects of it after."

"It...was amazing. I can't even put it into words." John told him. "I'm sorry it took such a toll on you though."

"Aye, feels like I had a heavy night of partying, then thee flu on top of it. Now a big case of munchies." Finn lightly joked before stuffing a sausage in his mouth.

"Do you need more to eat?" John worried as he watched him. "I can cook up more."

"If ye nay mind...hope I don't seem quite the piggy." Finn laughed.

"Of course not. I'm glad to do it." John moved to pull more sausage links from the fridge as well as the container with the remaining waffle batter. "I will admit I was a little confused when I woke up with you in my room petting my head like Master Shea used to."

"Well, we didn't want to tell ye what we were thinking of, then have it nay work. He told me ye kept wishin for one more time." Finn explained softly.

"Yes, Sir." John began to cook more sausage links while he added mix to the waffle maker. "I love my Daddy. He was my best friend for years before we were a couple but Sweets clicked with me in a special way right from the start." John smiled at the memories. "When a Dom and a sub share a deep connection there is nothing like it."

"I know, John. I've been there." Finn responded in the thoughtful manner as he finished his first plate.

"I guess you have." John agreed with Finn. He grew thoughtful himself as he watched the food cook. There was just so much to process.

" I know of course it was nay exactly what ye thought of when ye made those comments. Was it close enough though?"

"Yes. It was perfect." John assured Finn as he removed a waffle and added more batter. "Believe me...I could tell my Sweets was with me."

"Glad for ya both." Finn told John as he moved to pour some orange juice.

John looked at Finn with almost longing before he focused on cooking. After last night he felt even more drawn to his Dom. He was not under any notion that any of the kissing had been Finn...it had been purely his Sweets. He just longed for a Master he could love and serve on a daily basis. One who would cherish him and maybe fill a small piece of the hole Sheamus had left behind. What he currently shared with Finn was no different than one of the Doms at the clubs he visited.

Finn returned to his seat, sitting down sipping his juice. John said nothing as he cooked, piling the cooked sausages and the two large waffles on a clean plate. He carried them to the table. "Is this enough for you, Sir or would you like more?"

"That should be plenty. Thank ya. Wonder if that is a common effect of such a thing." Finn told him as he started to dig in again.

"I don't know. I get hungry after sex or hard exercise so I guess it makes sense." John moved to clean the dishes he had made from cooking. "I'll fix us a nice dinner tonight."

"Thank ya, John. I guess that tis part of it." Finn pondered. "I think I may have still felt this way even if ye two didn't have sex."

"Did you know...everything we said and did?" John had to ask as he rinsed off dishes.

'"Some….nay all. Like a hazy dream I guess ye could say. If I had wished to be more...observant it would have taken even more out of us." Finn said.

John nodded his understanding as he bent to load the dishwasher. "Well, just take it easy, Sir. You need or want anything don't hesitate to ask."

"How about helping me with a relaxing bath later?" Finn remembered John or was it Sheamus mention that John loved the service side of submission nearly as much as the play. "Ye figure I only have a shower back there."

John gave the man a dimpled smile. "Of course, Sir. I would love to. I try to do that for my Daddy but it makes him feel strange."

"Maybe we will set aside one or two days a week ye can bathe me until ye return on the main roster." Finn told him.

John gave another smile and a nod. "I'd love that, Sir. Thank you."

"Of course. Any other duties ye care to perform I have not mentioned?" Finn asked, digging into the first waffle.

"Not that I can think of, Sir...well, I used to give my Sweets body massages with the scented oils in our bedroom. He found it relaxing." John said.

"That would nice post bath." Finn commented. "It had been so long since I had a steady sub that could do the little things."

"I would be glad to do it. You can soak in my master bathroom...I have a large tub and then I could give you a relaxing massage." John told Finn.

"Good way to recharge the batteries." Finn commented as he worked on the second waffle. "These are very good, John."

"Thank you." John finished his cleaning and walked near the table. "If it's okay with you I may put in a workout while you rest, Sir then I may take a nap myself. I was up most of the night as you know."

"Aye, ye wish me to just leave thee plate in thee sink when I'm done?"

"Yes, Sir. If you need me later I'll be in my bedroom." John gave Finn a bow as he had seen the younger man do before leaving the room.

Finn finished eating and placed the dirty dish and glass in the sink before he turned to his room for more rest. John took his time putting in a decent work out and then showered off and slipped into his gym shorts to lay down for a nap. As he got comfortable in the large bed he could not help but smile at the fantasy of Finn ordering him to walk around naked all day long for him to gaze at. He closed his eyes and soon drifted off himself.

Finn didn't know how long he slept when something began to cause him to stir. Was it a dream or was it memories? Akiko waiting on him faithfully every night for his return. The style of her hair, her manner of dress as she knelt when he returned. Even the scent that was hers. Sweet plum with a hint of a smokiness. A peaceful smile wanted to grace his lips.

John was also resting peacefully in his bed, no dreams to occupy his mind, just a deep rest that his body needed. Something jarred Finn from his sleep. He sat up in the bed, looking around. He swore he could still smell it. He knew it had to be in his head. Just his mind playing tricks. He sighed before trying to lay down again. John began to dream after awhile. He was with Sheamus on the island near his parent's home in Massachusetts. His head lay on the Irishman's lap as they watched dusk fall and the stars come out. All was peaceful and right in the world in that moment. To be able to stay in that place forever would truly be heaven.

Neither man was aware of the guest as he arrived at the large home. Randy was issued time off and just arrived. John never answered his phone. Randy tried to reason that John either didn't have it on him or he forgot to charge it. That or John was tied up with the rookies at the Center. He was going to surprise John with dinner that night. When he arrived he was thrown off seeing the car Finn was driving. Randy thought he should have been training. He shrugged it off that maybe they rode together. He used his key to let himself inside with his bags.

John never heard Randy's entrance as he was upstairs and sleeping so deeply. A smile touched his lips as his sweet dream filled him with a sense of peace. Randy headed for the kitchen to see what John had on hand before he borrowed a car to go shopping. He saw the dirty dishes in the sick. Randy didn't think that was like John. He shook his head before he went back to grab his bags to take them up to the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway, seeing John asleep. Randy set his bags down, heading toward him.

John rested curled on his side in a pair of gym shorts. He began to stir hearing Randy's footsteps. "Come for your bath and massage, Sir?" He asked, eyes still half shut in sleep.

Randy tried not to sigh. "It's me, BB."

John's eyes opened to look at Randy watching him. "Daddy? Fuck, I didn't know you were coming." He sat up to pull Randy close for a hug.

Randy returned the hug. "I came back from a lunch interview to find a plane ticket waiting for me. I guess that was Hunter's hint to get my ass out of there." He tried to joke.

John laughed. "Sir Finn and I took off work today. Something amazing happened and it left him too drained to drive so I called in."

"Um...okay. Don't you think that would look suspicious at all?"

"Maybe." John agreed. "But he was out of it I was afraid to be so far away. He's resting in his room."

"Okay, BB. You thought I was him?"

"Yeah. Obviously he was the only other one here." John laughed. "He asked for a bath in my soaking tub after his nap so I told him to come on up."

"Well...um...I guess I can leave for a few hours. Maybe hit the pool. I know my arrival was unexpected." Randy commented. Part of him wondered why he was being so accommodating. He remember then why, because he loved seeing John happy and that is what this was doing.

John stood to pull Randy close. "Thank you, Daddy. I'll make it up to you. I'll tell him you're here so I need time for you too." He gave Randy a soft but loving kiss.

Randy returned the kiss. "Welcome, Baby. Did you have dinner planned already?"

"Uh...well, I promised Sir Finn a nice meal..I thought of shrimp and steak tips." John bit his lip then smiled. "Guess I'll cook for three."

"Well, tomorrow he will need to fend for himself. I'm taking you out." Randy told him.

"Yes, Daddy. Will you tell him for me at dinner?" John asked. "Hunter told me I'm to take off work too while you're here. I'll have to call Dusty in a minute."

"Sure, I'll tell him." Randy told John before he took another small kiss. "So, do you have enough on hand for all of us or should I run to the store for more?"

"I should be good." John laid his head against Randy's chest as he enjoyed the feeling of closeness, his arms around the taller man's waist. "Guess what? I've already put over ten pounds back on. I add more weights to my routine every day."

"That's great, Baby Boy...I'm very proud of you." Randy told him as he cupped one hand to the back of John's head to hold him. Tears wanted to fill his eyes, realizing how foolish he must have been acting on the road. He had to have more faith in what they shared.

"Thanks. I'm really trying. I've missed you so much." John told him as he enjoyed the moment of connection with his Daddy. He wanted to tell the man about what happened with Sheamus but something told him to wait for another time.

"I missed you too, Baby." Randy voice actually cracked faintly.

John released his hold on Randy to look up at him. He saw the rare tears in his boyfriend's eyes. "You okay, Daddy?"

"Yeah...just being silly again. Same old fears I always seem to have." Randy admitted.

John reached to cup Randy's face, looking into his eyes. "Ran...I love you. I always have and I always will. No matter what we'll always have each other. We're more than sex partners...we're best friends and lovers. Please never doubt how I feel about you."

"I know, Baby Boy...I know how you feel. I just...I just feel like it will get to a point I won't be needed. At least in a sexual way."

John released Randy's face to shake his head. "Not going to happen. I'll always need and want you. Did I want you any less when I had Sweets? Hell, he was always complaining about us not having an off switch."

"Yeah...I guess, Baby. I just feel I have...become soft." Randy almost whispered.

John felt bad for Randy. He knew the younger man was going through a hard time emotionally since the UK tour. "You're fine, Daddy. I'll take you any way I can have you. Yes, I love the Viper but he'll return in his own good time. It was wrong of me to ask so much of you right away."

Randy nodded before he moved to hug John again. "Ma called me...she's happy for us. She does send condolences about Shea though."

"Maybe your folks will accept our relationship now." John said with a smile. "I should call Dusty now. How many days do you think you'll be around?"

"They seem to be. Well, as much as Pa will be anyway." Randy tried to joke. "I have off three days."

"Okay." John moved to grab his phone and call Dusty. He informed the man that he would need the next three days off because Randy was in town and Hunter told him it would be okay. He ended the call and looked at where Randy waited. "Okay, Daddy. I'm all yours for three days."

"And I get to take you around town and show you off." Randy smirked.

"That will be nice." John admitted. "I'm so happy I can be open about how much I love you."

"How many people will we make sick?" Randy asked with a laugh.

The door opened with a surprised Finn standing there. "Oh...hey Randy. When ye get 'ere?"

Randy turned to look. "Maybe an hour ago." He replied. "I know it's unexpected and you two have something planned. I'll get out of the way until dinner."

John looked at Finn. "He wanted to surprise me. I just called Dusty and took the next three days off while Daddy is here. Hunter told me to so we could spend time together."

"That's just fine." Finn nodded.

"Oh...I am taking John out for the day tomorrow. So he won't be here to cook." Randy told him.

"Okay Fella. I guess I get to grace Becky and Sami with me presence." Finn laughed. "Do ye two wish me to come back later?"

"No it's fine." Randy gave John one more kiss. "See you in a few hours, Baby."

"Okay, Daddy. Enjoy your swim. Don't forget your board shorts." John told his boyfriend before looking at Finn. "I'll draw your bath now, Sir."

"Yeah, I guess no skinny dipping." Randy joked as he moved to his bags.

"That ye, John. Does sound lovely." The Irishman told him.

John laughed as he walked into the bathroom to draw Finn's bath. He pulled out clean towels before starting the water in the large soaking tub.

Randy found his shorts before leaving. Finn headed for the bathroom. "Ye ever think he will warm up to me?"

John looked up from where he knelt by the tub. "Hard to tell." He said honestly. "Randy can be very guarded. He loved Sweets and even kept him at an arm's length. For some reason I was always the exception...the one guy he would open himself up to."

"So long story short, don't take anything personally." Finn stated.

"Yeah." John stood while the water ran. "I think he's a little jealous too. He hates sharing me but at the same time he wants me happy and knows I need this in my life."

"I don't mean to cause any tension." Finn told him. "Maybe it be better if I return to me apartment for the next few days?"

"No...please stay. He really doesn't mind. He's just being Randy." John told him. "Would you like some essential oils in the water? Sweets always kept some in here for aromatherapy."

"Which ever ye suggest. I don't know much about that thing."

John moved to a cabinet and pulled out a few small glass bottles. He chose lavender and added a few small drops to the water. The calming scent immediately filled the air. Once the tub was filled he turned it off and looked at his Dom. "The water is ready, Sir. May I strip you?" This somehow felt much more personal than just playing in the BDSM room.

Finn was just in gym shorts but nodded parting his legs slightly. John bent as he slowly pulled Finn's shorts down and off his body. His eyes took in his Dom's manhood, noting how thick it was even soft. "Okay, Sir. Need help stepping in?"

"If ye wish." He offered his hand to John.

John helped Finn settle into the tub so the man could relax. "Feel better after your nap, Sir?"

"Aye, though after this I may fall asleep again." He commented.

"That's fine, Sir. Hopefully I can still give you your massage." John took a cloth and added soap before walking to gently wash the Irishman's back.

"I'm sure….just take nay offence if I start snoring on ye."

"I won't, Sir." John told him as he focused on Finn's back and shoulders. He kept quiet so the younger man could just relax.

"I must admit, Randy seems very understanding." Finn commented after a short time.

"He tries to be. Ran knows I have a need to submit he can't provide." John said. "He tried but there was too much abuse in his past in the lifestyle for him to be too interested in taking part."

"Though I nay complain tis really a shame when both sides can nay meet in thee middle with their needs."

"Yeah, but I'm just thankful I have him. And I have you to serve, Sir." John was almost afraid to ask the next thing but he did. "If I please you, Sir and you collar me after three months...will that be a permanent thing?" His heart longed for the stability of a Master who would never leave him.

"We can discuss it then. In thee past it has been a year of consideration. If ye sure ye wish such a big step I am sure it can be arranged. Question for ye though?"

"Yes, Sir?" John replied as he washed lower on Finn's back.

"What is ye view of other subs? Either at club or forming a house?" Finn asked.

John thought over the words carefully. "Are you interested in bringing in more subs, Sir?"

"Nay yet….never know in time. Even if I do, they do nay need to be 'ere. Just when ye travel. if I am still training. Which I surely will be. I will have most of thee time without ye around. I would nay consider it until after ye period of consideration be over."

"A part of me would enjoy it just being us." John admitted. "But that's not fair to you. As you said we will be apart a lot for work and I have Randy...I'm sure you will need other outlets...or may crave a woman again so I'm fine with that."

"Aye...thank ye, John. As I said if it even comes up it would nay be a few months at least."

"Of course. I just want you happy, Sir." John said honestly. "By the way congrats. Hunter told me they are going to do some great things with you soon."

"Thank ye John. Aye, wish shades of the theatrics I used in Ireland, but wish to train me better for TV."

"I know you'll be big soon. Trust me I've watched you at work." John finished washing Finn and took a seat nearby.

Finn relaxed down into the water when John was done. "Very kind of ya. I am sure there be other more deserving of thee spots."

"I think you deserve it and more, Sir." John told him with conviction. In the back of his mind he was pondering Finn taking on more subs. What if he took in another guy or a girl and fell in love with them? Then he would be nothing more to the man than a body to play with and that idea bothered him.

"Very sweet of ye." Finn smiled at the praise.

John let Finn soak until he was finished and then helped him out of the tub and dried his body with a towel. "If you will go lay on my bed, Sir I'll grab the massage oils."

"Okay John." Finn made his way to the bed. He laid the towel down before he laid on top of it on his stomach. John carried a bottle of the fragrant oil by the bed and climbed on the bed to almost straddle Finn. He poured a little into his hands to warm it and then gently worked it into his Dom's shoulders and upper back. It was the most intimate thing they had done yet and the older man just quietly enjoyed the moment.

Finn sighed as the action allowing his body to just relax. It had been too long in his opinion since he had such treatment.

John focused on covering every inch of the man's body. Although his built was leaner than him or even Randy the man had a very well defined body with visible muscles and a firm, round ass. He moved as he slowly worked lower, worshiping his Dom with his hands and letting his body say the things he could not voice. Finn gave a faint groan at a tender spot on his lower back. "Hmmm bit of a kink there."

"I'll work it out, Sir." John kneaded the muscles until he felt them loosen. "I used to give my Sweets massages even before I was his sub. It was after such a time he gave me my name Angel. I was upset because Randy refused to open up to me at the time and Sweets told me I wasn't his Baby because babies needed to be taken care of...but I was his...Angel."

"Well, that is very sweet." Finn commented.

"Yeah. It was. Having that connection was something special...and then he became my Master and it grew even more." John tentatively rubbed oil into Finn's ass. "I miss the feel of a collar...I wore an everyday collar all the time, even at work. It was para cord. Then the one I showed you was for formal events and scene play."

"We can see about securing ye two of them again if ye wish." Finn told John as he lowered his head into his folded arms.

"Yes, Sir." John moved down to do Finn's legs. "My only issue is Sweets asked me to keep his charm on me. It was a piece he died with and having it allows me to contact him...maybe I could make it into a bracelet or something?"

"He died with it...yet ye got it?" Finn pondered. "interesting."

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy. He passed away in a house fire with Randy and my collars." John said honestly, trying not to say the exact truth. "We had a disagreement and Randy wanted me to leave my Sweets. I refused but Master made me go and then as we drove away the house began to burn." His voice broke with emotion as he worked. "I wanted to go back but it was too late...anyway, somehow the charred charm ended up at Lady Lilly's house where I was staying several hours drive away. That was when I heard Master tell me to keep it on my person at all times."

"That be a fascinating tale." Finn said thoughtfully.

John stopped and added more oil to his hands. "Do you want me to do your front, Sir?"

"Sure...ye need to move of course." Finn joked.

John chuckled and moved off Finn so the man could turn. "So..I read a little on your work online. Is it true you have a first degree black belt in submission wrestling?"

"Aye." Finn slowly rolled over. His body may have reacted slightly to the massage. "Helps with grappling."

"I wouldn't mind feeling a few of those holds in a private session." John flirted lightly as he straddled Finn again and began to rub his chest.

Finn chuckled then gave a shiver feeling John's weight on his front. "Sure a session can be arranged."

"I love a good wrestling match." John winked before moving lower down the man's body. He could see Finn was aroused but unlike with Sheamus or Randy he wasn't just going to go for it unless Finn asked him to. He rubbed oil into his Dom's abs. "Thankfully I haven't put you to sleep as you thought."

"Nay I thin ye beginning to wake me slightly." Finn smirked. He then gave a brief chuckle as John's hand rubbed his lower abs near the top of the groin.

"Do you want me to do something about it?" John offered as he paused with his hand near Finn's cock.

"Well, I rarely say nay to such offers." Finn commented as his cock twitched. "Ye hand, mouth, or ye wish a ride?"

"What would you prefer, Sir?" John asked, wanting to be a good submissive. He wanted to put his Sir's pleasure over his own.

"Get me fully hard with ye mouth...then slick me for a ride." Finn told him.

"Yes, Sir." John said eagerly. He moved down the bed and wasted no time in pulling the head of Finn's cock past his lips to suck.

"M mm someone's hungry." Finn stated with the groan over John's eagerness,

John sucked the thickening member until he felt it grow hard in his mouth. He slowly pulled his mouth away so he could stand and strip out of his own shorts, his own cock almost fully erect with arousal.

"Ye have to love a sub that gets enjoyment out of service." Finn told John with a smile, looking at him.

John smiled at the praise as he climbed back on the bed. Using some of the oil he slicked Finn's cock well. "I love serving you, Sir." He almost moaned as he straddled the younger man, spreading his cheeks so that he could lower himself down on his Dom's needy manhood.

"Mm mm That's it, Angel, Take it all in...show me how much ye crave to be filled by me."

John groaned in pleasure as he felt the lubed cock stretch him so quickly but he enjoyed the slight discomfort. "Fuck, Sir...so thick." He lowered until Finn was fully joined with him and then paused a moment so they could both take it all in.

Finn licked his lip before giving a pant. "Aye, that's good, Angel."

John began to move slowly, moaning at how good their joining felt. Being on top gave him a good angle of control and he was able to stimulate his prostrate right away.

"Aye, Angel...mm-mm" Finn moved his hands to grasp John's waist as he moved. "God, ye look good like that."

John drank in the praise much like a faithful dog would his Master. His blue eyes looked down at his Sir, full of sexual heat and devotion. "Thank you, Sir. Feels so good." He moved a little faster, moaning each time he was filled again.

Finn gave deep moans as he watched John move. "So good. Fuck, Angel...that be it….mmm"

John rode the man until he felt Finn throbbing slightly inside him. His own cock was leaking and he could feel his need building but he held off, remembering Sheamus' training with the cage.

"Aye...just bout there." Finn told John. "Touch yeself for me...cum for me, Angel."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you." John told him gratefully as his hand moved to stroke his aching cock. It only took the older man a few strokes before he hit his peak, moaning as the thick ropes of release covered his hand.

"That's it, Angel...just little more, don't stop." Finn told him through heavy pants. John tried to keep his muscles tight as he continued to ride the man hard, sweat trickling down his exposed chest. "Aye….aye….mm mm. Down, Angel." Finn told John as he used his hands to guide John down on him the same time thrusting his hips up before his own climax hit hard. John moaned at the sensation of being claimed by Finn, a smile on his face at knowing he had been able to please his Dom.

Finn slowly released John's waist as he tried to get his breath. "That was good."

John chuckled as he slowly pulled himself off Finn. "Thank you, Sir. Guess I need to wipe you down again."

"Aye...thank ya." Finns eyes looked like they were about to close again.

John moved to the bathroom where he washed himself off before carrying a cloth back to the bed. He washed over Finn's cock and lower stomach for him, his own eyes wanting to close. "M-May I rest with you, Sir? I'll work on our food shortly."

"Aye, Angel." Finn murmured. John discarded the dirty cloth before climbing into bed next to Finn. He curled on his side with his head almost resting on the younger man's chest as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Finn was too tired to approve or reject either way. John rested deeply feeling the closeness of his Dom as in his sleep he shifted even closer, his head resting on Finn's bare chest as he always did Sheamus.

Finn shifted in his sleep but in time his arm ended draped over John's shoulders. John smiled at the feeling of being held even while half asleep, enjoying the time of rest and no stress.


	12. Chapter 12

Randy returned about a half hour later to shower and get dressed. He was sure they would be done by then. He stopped, taking in the sight on the bed. He was unsure of what to think at first from what John told him earlier. He shook off the feeling before moving for the bathroom.

John didn't wake as Randy made hardly any sound as he walked by and the earlier fun had worn him out. He breathed deeply from his place on the bed. Randy started up the shower to clean himself of the pool water. John slept on with Finn, his chest rising and falling as his breaths were deep and regular. Finn started to stir. He faintly heard the sound in the background. He then shifted, feeling John on him. "Oh, yeah." He whispered to himself.

John mumbled when Finn stirred but gave a contented sigh and didn't move. Randy came out a few minutes later drying off. "Hey there, Randy." Finn whispered.

"Oh...hey." Randy practically jumped as he held the towel barely covering him.

"Ye Baby be tired...why don't ye join 'im. I think there be room on his side." Finn offered.

John began to wake, hearing voices. He slowly opened his eyes, feeling confused as he realized he was in bed with Finn. "Sorry, Sir. I meant to wake before you to cook."

"Tis okay Angel, Ye Daddy returned from his swim." The Irishman smiled.

John moved his head to look at Randy. "Hey, Daddy." He slowly moved from Finn's chest to sit up. "I should go work on food for you both."

"He said you were tired, Baby." Randy told him.

"I'm fine. I just needed a quick nap." John assured them as he stood. "Shrimp and steak tip skewers okay? I can grill them with vegetables."

"Um...that's fine." Randy told John. "Don't forget to protect the naughty bits though."

John looked down and laughed. He picked up the shorts he had taken off earlier and slid them on. "Okay. You both are welcome to do as you please. Thank you for the rest, Sir." He walked to leave the room to go downstairs and cook.

There was an awkward silence a moment before Finn spoke. "Ye know he is just trying to get us to get along."  
"I have no problem with you." Randy said without much warmth.

"Sure, Fella. Ye have nay problem with a new fella sniffin around what be yours." Finn replied as he stood up from the bed, grabbing the towel to wrap around his waist. Randy couldn't help the view he got before Finn wrapped the towel around his waist. "I guess I be returning to me room to dress for dinner." Randy was left alone, slightly stunned after Finn left the room. He quickly threw shorts on before he went toward the kitchen.

John was busy in the kitchen as he put together the surf and turf kabobs. He had made a sweet glaze out of pineapple juice. He could not help grinning at the thought that he had been allowed to rest on his Dom's chest. It was wonderful progress in his mind. Randy reached the kitchen looking. "Hey, Baby." He said somewhat softly. Well, soft for his deep voice anyway.

John noticed the change in Randy's tone and looked up from where he worked, some of his smile fading. "Something wrong, Daddy? I'm sorry I slept so long. You must have been so bored."

"No...just felt like I interrupted something." He walked over toward John. "I thought you said he didn't do that sort of thing."

"He doesn't..well, he never has before." John said honestly. "I gave him a massage after his bath and it turned into more...well, he fell asleep and I asked him if I could join him and he said it was fine." Some of the previous joy left John's eyes as he went back to preparing the food. "It was probably a one time thing. He was too exhausted to use his judgement."

"Okay, Baby...just caught me off guard was all." Randy told him. "I saw more of him then I was planning."

"Sorry...but haven't we seen all our coworkers naked at one point or other?" John wondered as he carefully brushed the kabobs with the glaze.

"Yeah, I guess...I guess the intimate level just makes it seem different." Randy commented. "But fuck, Baby he could give a pop can a run for it's money." He then coughed after he said it. "Okay, that may have been out of line.

John had to laugh at the comparison. "He's not a porn star, Daddy but yeah, he's thick but you're longer."

"I am not even going to ask." Randy stated, moving to the fridge.

"I'm not opening that can of worms." John laughed. "Let's just say you are both more than enough for anyone." He laid some of the kabobs on the inside grill.

Randy dug around the back of the fridge for where he knew John normally hid the beers.

It didn't take long for the smell of cooking meat to fill the air. John watched them carefully. "How many kabobs you want, Daddy?"

"Three should be good with the vegetables." Randy told him as he popped open the beer, taking a sip. "Okay...maybe I exaggerated that estimate." He tried to laugh.

John gave a hearty laugh. It felt good to laugh again. "Maybe just a little. If my Sir was that big I wouldn't be walking after our first play session. You're no slouch either, Daddy."

"Thanks. You're not shabby either, Baby. Don't forget that." Randy told him. "It was just the first thing I could think of."

"I guess the size of mine doesn't matter too much for what it's used for so I don't think about it." John laughed as he turned the kabobs. "The focus is more on my ass."

"Hey, I get use out of it, Baby." Randy told him.

"Yeah, but size doesn't matter for what you like doing." John reminded him. He pulled four skewers off the grill and added four more.

"That's not true...Finn may be a mouthful." Randy almost blushed before downing more of the beer. He didn't mean to say that. Why did he say that?

John cast a look at Randy chuckling. "Sounds like you may enjoy the challenge...and I can tell you he is."

"Is what up for a challenge or a mouthful? What the fuck am I saying? We never said anything about me and him." Randy sputtered.

Finn walked in looking. Randy got an odd look. "Did I come in at a bad time?" Finn asked. Randy looked unsure how to answer.

John couldn't help giving a snicker at Randy's face. "No, Sir. We were just chatting."

"Oh...okay. So...what kind of wine should we open tonight?" Finn asked John. Then saw Randy had a beer. "Or are we going a lil stronger tonight?"

"Whatever you guys want. Beer sounds good." John told him, flipping the skewers. He could not help ribbing his Daddy. "Daddy was impressed with the...um, thickness of your manhood. He enjoys giving a good blowjob at times."

"JOHNNY!" Randy exclaimed.

Finn gave a light laugh, moving to the fridge. "Nay worries Fella. I would never pressure ya." He looked in the fridge to find a beer for him and John.

"Daddy may enjoy watching us play though." John said, glancing at Randy. He knew the younger man had a high sex drive.

"I told ye both before I do nay mind as long as he doesn't try to stop the session." Finn told John as he moved to the table with both cans.

John gave Randy a naughty smirk as he took off the second round of kabobs. "Yes, Sir." He carried the two plates to the table, sitting one down for each man. "Please dig in...I'll join you soon." Randy had three kabobs and Finn had five.

"Wow, you have a good appetite if you down that." Randy joked.

"I can't help it, I'm a growin boy." Finn laughed. John put four kabobs on for himself and watched them cook. He had to admit the thought of his Dom and Daddy together was arousing.

Finn took the first one and started to eat. "Good as always, John."

"Thank you, Sir. I'm glad you enjoy it." John gave a dimpled grin as he watched his food. "I was telling Ran I'm up ten pounds from where I started. The food and workouts are doing wonders."

"And what do they hope to get ye up to before ye go back?" Finn asked.

"Well, I started at 250 and got down to 205. I'm up to almost 220 and they want me at least 235 before I can return." John told him. "At this rate I could reach that in a week or two if I work hard enough." There was a note of pride in his voice.

"Well, quite a few of the guys miss you, Baby." Randy told him. "I'm very proud of you."

"Aye, quite thee accomplishment." Finn told him.

"It will be nice to interact with the fans again." John admitted. His food finished cooking and John turned off the grill, carrying his plate to the table. "Did either of you need more food?" He checked before sitting to eat. Both men shook their heads as they were munching away. John took his seat and began to eat, joining the two men in enjoying the meal. The tension in the air between Randy and Finn seemed to have calmed some.

The meal was peaceful small chit chat at times, but nothing major. Finn finished and looked at the two men. "Well, I guess I be leavin ye two alone."

John nodded before walked to wrap his arms around Finn for a quick hug. "Night, Sir. Be careful going to work in the morning."

"I will that's why me getting some extra shut eye tonight. I am sure me be worked like dog for missin today." Finn told him with a laugh before he waved to both men leaving.

John moved to begin clearing the kitchen. "So..the night is yours, Daddy. What would you like to do other than kill me for teasing you about Sir Finn?"

"Yes, you were bad, Baby, and I am sure it was very deliberate." Randy scowled.

John snorted a laugh as he rinsed plates. He was trying to get a rise out of his boyfriend. "But I've been sooo good lately and you never answered my question. What do you want to do?"

"Hmm choices, choices." Randy commented as he walked behind John. He grabbed his waist and pinned him against the sink. John paused his work as he felt his Daddy press into him from behind. He gave a shaky breath at their closeness."This the sort of thing you wanted, Baby?" Randy asked deeply in John's ear as his hands gripped tighter on John's hips.

A soft groan passed John's lips as his eyes drifted shut, the dishes in the sink forgotten. "Y-Yes. Fuck, Daddy."

"I have a feeling that is what you want. Isn't it, Baby. First fucked by your Sir then by me. You still slick from him?" Randy growled.

John felt sexual heat travel straight to his cock at Randy's words spoken into his ear. "I don't know. I tried to wipe off after but it was just a quick job with a cloth."

Randy pushed John between his shoulders to bend him forward with one hand while his other ripped the back of John's shorts down. He stepped back enough to swat John's ass. "Guess I'll need to check then."

"F-Fuck." John groaned, almost fully hard by the actions. "G-Gonna fuck me right here in the kitchen?"

"Why not? Afraid your Sir may come back and see how much of a slut you can be?" Randy took his one hand working a finger between John's cheeks and pushed slightly. "Fuck, you are a dirty Baby aren't you?"

Randy's words and actions made John want to scream in pleasure. This was the Viper he had longed for...had craved to feel. "G-Guess he'll find out sooner or later. I'm always your slut, Daddy." John said, his voice laced with need. "Am I still slick?"

"Yep." Randy removed his finger. "Now drop and get me hard...well, harder for you."

"Yes, Daddy." John turned from the sink and dropped to his knees right in the kitchen. He saw the bulge in Randy's shorts he had thrown on after his shower and pulled them down his legs to reveal his thickening cock. "Such a nice piece, Daddy." He mumbled before taking the head past his lips and sucking as he worked more into his mouth.

"That's good, Baby...always hungry for your Daddy." Randy moaned as he braced a hand on the back of John's head.

John eagerly sucked his Daddy just as he had his Dom. He wanted to show the man he loved pleasing him was important too and it always would be. He took the thick member down to the base, gagging himself a few times as he moaned.

"Oh god, Baby yes." Randy moaned. "Fuck, those lips feel so good." He slowly began to moved his hips to fuck John's mouth. "Mm-mm Yeah...that;s good…" He then stopped. "I keep that up I won't get the other." Randy moved his hand from John's head as he pulled his cock free.

"Back up and back toward the sink." John stood and bent over the sink, his legs almost feeling like Jello. The bruises Randy had seen on the webcam were fading but still visible on his cheeks.

Randy moved back behind John groping the abused flesh. John gave a heated cry, his hands braced on the sink in front of him. "Fuck yeah, Daddy...make me your slut."

"No sparing the rod tonight, Baby." Randy told John as he moved in closer. He move one hand to his cock to work it between John's cheeks and pushed in with a heated moan. John loved how smoothly Randy was able to enter him. He must have really still been wet from his time with Finn. His moan matched his Daddy's as he took in the feeling.

"Nothing but a hot, dirty, slut, aren't you?" Randy moaned out as he moved to grasp John waist before pulling back some before drilling forward.

"Y-Your slut, Daddy. Always ready for you." John replied between heated moans. Randy moaned as he picked up the pace. He hated these stretches of time apart. phone calls and Skype didn't cut it. Randy's cock seemed to hit just the right angle quickly, causing John to moan as pleasure went from his prostrate to his dripping cock. "P-Please, Daddy...muffle me with your hand...a cloth...something." John begged as his body was almost rattled against the sink. "It's been so long since I've been gagged...and I hate asking my Sir."

Randy reached one hand up to wrap over John's mouth, pulling back on it some forcing his head back some. "Worried you'll be heard? Worried you'll be in trouble for letting me fuck you?" His voice had a slight bite to it. John shook his head no at the question, giving a muffled protest. He did not want his Daddy to get the wrong impression that he was ashamed of being with him. He just had a thing for being gagged during sex and was afraid to ask anything of his Dom for his pleasure.

"Messing with you, Baby." Randy told John when he took his other hand from John's waist to drag the blunt nail slowly down his side. John relaxed at the words, giving a muffled groan at the heady mix of pleasure with the slight pain. "That's it, Baby...take it all...fuck, even with him in you still you still feel good...you'll be so full you'll be dripping through the house." Randy moaned as he continued.

John moaned at the visual, his inner muscles tightening around Randy's cock in excitement. He loved being used by the two men he now belonged to.

"Fuck, Baby Boy...keep doing that and Daddy won't last." John just moaned, his head in a sexual fog. It was so hot being silenced and fucked by his boyfriend right in the middle of the kitchen.

"You would like that wouldn't you? Have me blow right here...get me so worked up for you. Take a hand and get yourself off, Baby." John lowered a hand from the counter to his dripping cock, moaning as he began to tug hard on it as Randy had told him.

"Yeah, Baby...mm right on the edge...fuck...feels so good." Randy moaned deeply. John gave his cock a hard stroke and cried out behind Randy's hand as his orgasm hit hard and strong for the second time that day, his body giving tremors of pure delight. Randy moaned, pushing harder and fast as he felt John tighten even more around him. "That's good," He moaned in praise before he pushed deep right before his own climax hit. He stayed inside but freed John's mouth,

"Fuck, Daddy. That was so good." John panted out. "I love being gagged and fucked hard but I don't ask Sir Finn because it's not my place."

"How is he to learn what you like if you don't tell him?" Randy asked as he slowly pulled out.

"He told me his pleasure always comes before mine...I don't want to be a selfish sub like I was with Sweets." John told Randy as he tried to get his wits about him.

"Voicing a like is not being selfish." Randy told he. "He still has the option to do it or not."

"I guess." John turned from the counter to face Randy. He pulled the taller man close, resting his head on his chest. "Thank you." He almost whispered.

"You're welcome, Baby. Glad you liked." Randy gave a genuine smile.

"I missed you." John's eyes almost wanted to drift shut even standing up.

"Think Baby needs sleep." Randy joked.

"It's too early. I want to spend time with you." John protested as he moved to pick up his shorts, cum running down his upper legs. "Want to watch TV or something?"

"Think you need to clean first, Baby." Randy told him. "Go sit like that and you'll stain the couch."

John nodded. "Okay. I'll grab a shower and be back down in a few minutes." He completely forgot the dirty dishes in the sink as he walked to head upstairs.

Randy looked around the kitchen, giving a shake of his head. "Damn, I must have scrambled his brains." He laughed, moving to the living room.

John washed himself quickly and then slipped on a clean pair of shorts and walked downstairs to join Randy in the living room. He did a double take seeing Randy watching TV naked. "Nice view, Daddy. Decide to go all natural tonight?" He teased.

Randy looked then laughed. "I guess I wasn't thinking." Randy laughed. "You know you left a mess in the kitchen?"

"Damn, I'll get punished." John groaned as he moved toward the kitchen. "And I doubt I'll enjoy what he gives me."

"What could he give you besides deny you?" Randy wondered.

"That's what I'm afraid of." John's laugh could be heard from the hallway. He picked up Randy's shorts off the kitchen floor and then hurried to finish the kitchen clean up.

Randy laughed as he relaxed on the couch. John cleaned the kitchen and then rejoined Randy in the sitting room. He threw Randy's shorts across the room, hitting him in the face with them. "Ewwe." Randy commented as he removed them. "Are you trying to hint, Baby?"

"Just being goofy." John laughed, sitting on the couch. "Whatcha watching?"

"Don't know was flipping." Randy handed John the remote before he stood up to put the shorts on. "I guess bare butt on furniture isn't great I guess."

"You just want to give Sir Finn an eyeful of that perfect cock if he happens by." John snuggled against Randy. "Still the biggest I've ever had."

"But his is the thickest." Randy stated.

John knew Randy spoke the truth. "Damn, somebody is a little obsessed." He laughed. "You just want to watch us play so you can see me take it all."

"I am not obsessed." Randy tried to protest.

"You keep bringing it up. M mm...mental pic of you and Sir Finn." John said in a dreamy tone.

"Sorry to bust your bubble….not going to happen." The younger man said firmly.

"Oh well, I can dream." John smiled to himself. "The look of pained pleasure on your face while you take it...then you can take me after."

"And it will stay a dream. Sorry, Baby...no offence, but I am not going to be his bottom bitch." Randy's tone was firm.

John gave Randy an almost hurt glance. "Why do you always have to make it sound like being the bottom is degrading? You did the same with Sweets. It makes me wonder how you must see me since I enjoy that position willingly."

"I don't want him seeing me different." Randy replied. "Not that it is degrading. I just don't want to go down that path again."

"It's fine. I don't expect you to. I just hate it when bottoms are viewed as the weak and pathetic ones." John said quietly. "I bottom because I choose to. I'm not weak or soft."

"You know I don't see you like that, Baby Boy. I just don't want to go down what may be a bad path for me. Currently I am seen as an equal to him. Maybe even currently slightly above him in pecking order." Randy tried to explain.

John slowly nodded. "Yeah, I get that. Sorry...guess I wasn't thinking. I'll keep that fantasy to myself."

"It's okay, Baby." Randy moved by John, giving him a hug. "Okay I'll admit...I may have wondered. I know it can be dangerous ground though."

"Guess you won't get to bottom much anymore. I rarely get the urge to do it." John told him.

"Yeah, guess not...guess I will just need to enjoy when those moments hit." Randy said.

The two guys found a program they agreed on and watched TV for a few hours until they started getting drowsy so they headed up to bed. John glanced around the bedroom, giving a sigh before climbing into bed. "No Sweets. He must still be tired from last night."

"Last night?" Randy asked. "You mentioned about Finn being drained too. What's happened?" John could not believe he had forgotten to tell Randy about the incident.

"You won't believe it. I hardly do and I was there." John looked at Randy as he sat on the bed. "I told Finn goodnight and went to bed early...I woke up in the middle of the night...someone was petting my hair. It was Finn but it wasn't him at all...somehow Sweets had possessed him. The words, the mannerisms...it was all our Shea, Daddy. He cuddled me and then we made love. Once it was over Finn's body was so drained I had to carry him back to bed. Sweets warned me it would take a toll on them both...they wanted to surprise me."

"I see." Randy stated, a little skeptical and maybe a little worried. He thought this supernatural shit was behind them. Well besides Shea being a voice John heard.

"You don't think it's amazing?" John was surprised by Randy's reaction. "It was one of the best nights of my life. I guess Sweets asked Finn for permission to use his body and my Sir agreed. It took so much out of him he overslept though and woke up beyond starving."

"Well, it is different...like that shit in Ghost...fuck, I sound like a chick with that reference." Randy gave a dry laugh.

"It's true though. I asked Finn if he knew what was going on during my time with Sweets and he said not much, like a hazy dream." John moved to shut off the light. "I haven't heard from Sweets since though...guess he needs to recharge."

"I guess so...how would they do that?" Randy wondered as he tried to get situated in the bed.

"Not a clue. Sweets said he had heard of it but had no clue if it would work or not." John looked up at the ceiling as he laid on his back. "It may help that Finn is gifted...he is like a medium."

"Great, he's Whoopie, You're Demi.. Shea is Patrick…" Randy faintly groaned.

"Sounds about right." John laughed as he moved close to Randy in the dark. "So nice having you here with me."

"Nice mini vacation. Sorry I had to almost go off the deepend to get it." Randy commented.

"Yeah...you okay now?" John asked quietly.

"I think so BB."

"Good, because I want my Daddy happy just like you want me happy. I love you." John gave Randy a kiss in the dark. "Night...hold me?"

"Sure, Baby." Randy moved his arm. "Get over here."

John moved until their bodies were flush, laughing at himself. "I'm a crazy one. I love being called a slut and fucked over my kitchen counter but then I want to be cuddled like a baby."

"Na...you're just well rounded."

"Fuck." John curse a moment later. "I have no idea if my Sir expects me to cook his breakfast before work in the morning. And he leaves by 6."

"Babe...we told him he would need to handle dinner. Did you specifically tell him all meals?" Randy mumbled.

"No...fuck, I'll have to get up and cook." John sighed as he moved to set the alarm on his phone for 5 am. "I want to always please him...he's getting a lot of heat at work for hanging with me."

"Heat? What worried he is kissing up or something?" Randy asked.

"Yeah...I was in the locker room and I overheard him getting ribbed pretty hard a few times. They think he's hanging with me to get ahead." John sighed. "I really like him as my Sir. I don't want him ever to second guess his choice of subs."

"Damn, which of us hasn't gotten heat at some point because of who we are associated with?" Randy asked.

"True but imagine if anyone ever suspected he was fucking me. Everyone knows you are my boyfriend...it would make him look beyond bad." John told Randy.

"You too, Baby. You would be viewed as a cheater." Randy sadly pointed out. "I am sure the new car and if anyone knew he was coming over here daily, it is expected to throw bad light."

"I...I couldn't help it. His car was literally trashed and he had to have a way to work." John sounded worried. "Why does it feel like my life will never be even halfway peaceful? Every day without Sweets hurts and when I find a halfway decent Dom to fill my needs I feel guilty for possibly fucking up his work life."

"I am sorry...I keep putting my foot in my mouth." Randy stated. "Hey he is an adult. He knew what he was getting into."

"Yeah. I feel tired. Night, Daddy." John whispered as he closed his eyes. He could not deal with the stress anymore while he felt this exhausted.

"Night, BB." Randy turned his head to kiss the top of John's before he tried to settle down with the older man.


	13. Chapter 13

John managed to rest okay until the phone alarm woke him early the next morning. He groaned but forced himself out of bed, turning off the alarm to go downstairs. Randy could be heard groaning as John moved. "Morning sucks."

"You stay in bed, Daddy. I'll cook for Sir and rejoin you. We can eat later." John said before leaving the room.

"Okay, Baby." Randy replied with a yawn, rolling back to his side. John got busy in the kitchen and cooked Finn a nice breakfast of bacon and eggs, setting the table for one with the orange juice his Dom seemed to love so much. He even added two slices of toast with his homemade peanut butter and strawberry jam and then waited patiently.

Finn was heading by when he smelled the food, He popped his head in, looking. "Hey, mornin, John. Thought ye still be sleepin."

"No..I cooked your breakfast, Sir." John explained with a small smile. "We never discussed breakfast so I wanted to be sure you had a good meal before work."

"Well, that was very kind of ye." Finn walked over to sit. "Sure it will beat anything I could have grabbed on thee road."

John sat to keep Finn company while he ate. "How was your evening, Sir? Rest well?"

"Aye. I just wonder if they will try to keep me after hours for lost time." Finn commented. "How was ye night with ye Daddy?"

"Good...we relaxed with some TV downstairs." John answered. "It was nice to see him again."

"I'm sure it was." Finn tried to work on the food. "Oh, I know thee codes. But do ye have a spare key for thee front door?"

"Yeah." John stood and walked to his cabinet beside the stove, opening it to retrieve a hidden key inside. He carried it to the table, sitting it down by Finn's plate. "There you go, Sir."

"Thank ye. Would have been a tad embarrassing if ye be out when I return with nay a way in."

"Of course...please keep that." John sat down again. "I'll...miss you this evening, Sir. I love being with Ran but I enjoy our routine too."

"Well, ye are his thee next three days. I will figure something for me meals." Finn told him as he finished up.

"Yes, Sir." John could not help feeling a little disappointed that Finn had not returned the sentiment. What did he expect? Sweet words like his Sweets had offered? His eyes lowered slightly as he waited on Finn to finish.

"Everything was good, John." Finn told him as he pushed the plate aside, standing up. "I guess I have three days to try to plan what we can do next." He gave a smile. "See ye later, John." He pocketed the key before heading for the door way.

"C-Can my Daddy watch us play once before he goes back to work?" John asked from the chair, finally looking up.

Finn stopped looking back. "Sure...tomorrow night since he already claimed ya for today."

"Okay. See you, Sir." John did not try to give Finn a hug as he normally did just stood and busied himself with cleaning the dishes.

"Later, John." Finn headed out the house to the car. He was expecting to eat on the road so he knew he had to adjust his timing now.

John's shoulders slumped in defeat as he worked. "Why do I even try?" He mumbled. Finn did not see him as anything special other than a friend and play partner. He had to stop hoping for a deeper connection with his Dom. He finished up and then walked upstairs to join Randy in bed for more sleep.

Randy was lightly snoring when John returned from when he shifted in his sleep and ended up on his back. John carefully climbed into bed and closed his eyes, trying to fall back to sleep. In his mind Randy felt the bed move and he shifted on his side toward John. John tried to be grateful he had one man in his life who loved him. He let his arm drape over Randy as they rested. Randy lightly nuzzled John, laying a kiss to his chest before falling back asleep if he even woke up to begin with.

John smiled at the kiss despite himself. He was a blessed man no matter what stresses he faced. He had enjoyed a once in a lifetime connection with his sweet Irish boyfriend even if only for a few short months and he had his best friend as his loving Daddy. He needed to count his blessings and stop moping over something that would never be. Randy began to stir a couple hours later. He looked over to see John in the bed next to him. John was in a deep sleep after being up early to cook for Finn. He lay on his side facing Randy, hand tucked under his head.

Randy couldn't help see how peaceful John looked. He almost didn't want to disturb him. He leaned over, kissing John's cheek. John shifted at the kiss, his eyes slowly opening to see Randy watching him."Hey."

"Hey yourself." Randy replied. "Did you get enough sleep?"

"Um...yeah...damn, how late is it?" John glanced around the room.

Randy rolled for his phone. "Nine."

"Damn, sorry I slept so late. Are you starving?" John asked as he sat up. By now he was programmed to always look out for the needs and wants of others.

"I've been worse, Baby. I just woke up myself so I guess I was more tired than hungry." Randy told him.

"Okay well, I made bacon and eggs for my Sir. That sound good to you?" John asked as he stood up to stretch. "I have some fresh made peanut butter and that blueberry spread you like for toast."

"Damn, Baby...you keep surprising me." Randy told him. "I remember back when we started dating you almost burned the kitchen down,

"Yeah, remember the burned omelet?" John laughed. "Who would have guessed I'd end up loving to cook?"

"Awe, you will make such a lovely housewife." Randy chuckled.

"Ha ha." John laughed dryly. "I even have the apron. Well, guess I'll just cook in these shorts so we can eat." He headed out of the room and into the hallway.

Randy got out of the bed and took a quick shower to clean from their fun the night before. Throwing shorts on he headed down stairs. By the time he reached the kitchen John was frying eggs and bacon in two large pans. The table was set for two with his homemade peanut butter, fruit spread, whole grain toast and fruit. Coffee brewed for Randy giving off its aroma. "Hey you retire you could run a small cafe or a B&B."

"I guess." John had to laugh at the idea. "Pair it with my playroom and I have my own small branch of the Iron Rose."

Randy tried not to roll his eyes. "Guess you never know hmmm Baby." Randy went to get a cup of the coffee.

"Guess not." John plated the bacon. "Two eggs like normal, Daddy?"

"Yes, please." Randy moved to sit back down.

John plated two eggs for Randy and some of the bacon. He carried it to the table and handed it to his boyfriend. "You think of anything you'd like for dinner while you're here you let me know." He walked back to the stove and plated four eggs and bacon for himself.

"Well we are going out tonight." Randy told him. "After we are done eating grab your things for a day at the beach."

John smiled happily at the idea as he sat down with his plate. "Really? I've never been to the beach here with a boyfriend." On instinct he waited for Randy to start eating before he did.

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice." Randy picked up a piece of bacon, holding the end almost like a baton. "You know beach, sun, maybe bury you in the sand." He said with a laugh, the bacon waving as he spoke with his hands. "Then either come back here to get changed or take clothing with us and we can get dressed up for a nice romantic dinner."

"That sounds wonderful." John admitted, watching Randy wave the bacon. "I hate it that I lost my Sweets but it is nice to be able to be open about our relationship after so many years as buddies...you want to take me for a romantic dinner?" He could hardly believe it was Randy talking.

"Yep." Randy smiled finally, chomping on the bacon. "Nice relaxing sit down place."

"Pretty nice treatment for your Baby." John smiled as he finally picked up his fork to start eating.

"I'm trying." Randy told him as he worked on the eggs.

"I know you are. You're being amazing." John told him, passing him the toast. "Here, Daddy. I know you like this."

"Thanks, Baby." Randy took it, taking a bite. He slowly licked his lips of the spread.

"Tease...that tongue of yours." John joked as he ate.

"Oh but you like how I use it, Baby." The younger man smirked.

"That I do." John groaned as he finished his eggs. "Look...I ate four eggs. I'm getting my appetite back."

"Very good, Baby." Randy told him. "Honestly."

John grinned as he worked on finishing his bacon. "Thanks...are you wearing a speedo at the beach?" He teased with a twinkle in his eye.

"Um...no." Randy nearly deadpanned the answer.

"Awe...too bad." John thought the idea of Randy parading around in a speedo was hot. "Oh well. Guess I'll just have to work on getting you out of those board shorts then."

Randy laughed. "Don't think you want us to be arrested for indecent exposure." John laughed and stood to rinse his now empty plate. He cleaned the kitchen once Randy was finished eating and they went upstairs to pack a bag for the beach.

Randy dressed in his board shorts and a blue tank top, but packed dress slacks and a grey dress shirt for later. John packed tan dress slacks and a blue dress shirt for later and then stripped down naked to put on his board shorts and a grey tank top. "Nice view." Randy commented when John bent to put the shorts on.

"Thanks. You can show me later. We have a week of lost time to make up for." John laughed as he pulled up his shorts. It seemed his sex drive was returning along with his weight. "You should make me wear a plug all through dinner tonight. Hmmm...now that's romance." He walked to grab the lube and a small plug, tossing it into his gym bag for the beach.

Randy laughed. "You picturing something in there first, BB?"

"Well, I wasn't but if you're offering." John winked. "I pictured being stretched all evening knowing you would pull out the plug and fuck me good as soon as we get home again."

"So you want it after?"

"Yes...fuck, feeling it all through dinner and the anticipation." John groaned as he sat on the bed to put on his shoes. "Can you grab me one of my hats, Daddy?"

"So...before and after?" Randy asked as he headed for the closet.

"Fuck...may be too tiring. Better save it for after." John told him as he tied his shoes.

Randy laughed. "Okay, Baby." Randy walked over, handing John the hat.

"Thanks." John put the hat on his head. "Ready, Daddy?"

"Yep." Randy went to grab his bag. "Oh, towels and soap." He headed for the bathroom. "So which ride we taking?" He asked from the other room.

"My red Charger. I fucking love that ride." John called back as he pocketed his cell phone.

"Okay, BB." Randy came back out. "Now I'm ready." The guys headed out to the garage together after locking up the house. It wasn't long before they were in John's car and on their way to the beach. John had the windows lowered as he hummed along to a rock song playing on the radio, his one arm draped lazily on the door as he drove. It felt nice to have something besides work to do.

Randy watched the scenery as John drove. A smile brushed his lips, promising himself to enjoy the day. It felt almost odd to John to be going out with Randy as his boyfriend but in a nice way. They had been buddies so many years this moment was long overdue. "So, how is Mike doing?" John asked Randy about Miz, knowing they were close. "He get things straightened out with Maryse?"

"Yeah finally. I think he finally made it out of the dog house. But he is one screwed up case though." Randy faintly mused. "He's been hanging in my room at times when me and you had different travel schedules and now with you off. Fuck, get him drinking and he gets loose lips."

"What do you mean screwed up?" John asked curiously. He was not jealous hearing of the two guys hanging together anymore. He knew Randy loved him and only him. "Loose lips?"

"He keeps bringing up what happened. It just stirs questions in his head. Then when he is sober he acts as though he doesn't remember what he was talking about." Randy sighed.

"You mean he thinks about you guys doing shit together?" John clarified as he watched the road. "What kind of shit does he say when he's drunk?"

"Um..yeah. That he wonders if it was as good as he remembered in that dream. He would like to find out one time." Randy made a slight face. "I'll be honest he is a good friend, but it gets a little uncomfortable."

"Hmm..." John looked thoughtful as he drove. "Sounds like someone is a little curious...I wouldn't mind you fucking him once...if I could be there to watch."

"What?" Randy had to look over almost doing a double take. He was glad he wasn't driving because he would have veered off the road.

"I said I wouldn't mind you fucking him if I was there. As long as it was only sex." John repeated. "Hey, I was bi curious once myself. I remember how awkward it felt to ask."

"Yeah...but….well, he's married. He just got out of the dog house." Randy tried to reason. "Of course it would be just sex."

"I guess we will see, Baby. I am sure I will have at least one one night of hanging with him before you get back." Randy shifted in his seat slightly.

John heard Randy moving and glanced over at him. "It turns you on doesn't it? The thought of being Mike's first? I can tell."

Randy glanced out the window. "Maybe a little." He commented. "He isn't a shabby guy."

"No, he's not." John agreed. "He takes good care of himself. I'm no fool though. I know he doesn't want me that way...I'd be fine just watching."

"Well...maybe...one time. Ju-just to put an end to this curiosity shit." Randy replied.

"Unless it backfires and he gets addicted to your cock." John laughed. "I said the exact same thing when we hooked up...remember?"

"He is still a married man." Randy told John. "How would I know she is okay with this though? It would be wrong to do it without her consent...wouldn't it?"

"That's true." John nodded. "I guess you would have to take his word for it he asked her."

"True...I doubt he would risk pissing her off again."

The guys chatted until they reached the beach and John parked the car. "Ready to go have fun, Ran?" He grinned as he removed his seatbelt.

"Yep, guess just need to towels for now." Randy got out and went digging in the bag.

"Yeah. Sounds good. Time to make some ladies swoon at the perfection of Randy Orton." John joked.

Randy laughed as he got the towels out and shut his door. The guys slung the towels over their shoulders and walked down to the beach. Being a nice day it was fairly crowded with people of all ages.

Randy slightly took in the sight of some of the ladies enjoying the beach. "See a good spot?"

"We swimming right now or just enjoying the view?" John chuckled, seeing where Randy's eyes went. He leaned more toward guys but knew Randy enjoyed the ladies and wondered if the younger man ever missed the feel of their soft curves.

"What...oh whichever you prefer, BB." Randy told him, looking back at him. "Need to find a safe place for our stuff though."

John grinned and moved closer to Randy so he could whisper into the man's ear. "I don't mind you enjoying the scenery. You must miss the softer side of things. Want to put our stuff over there?" He pointed where three attractive young women were sun bathing.

Randy chuckled. "Sure, BB...as you said nice scenery." They walked over to an empty spot close to the girls and sat their towels on the sand. John could feel their eyes on him as he took off his hat and tank top, setting it aside. Randy followed John, removing his shirt and shoes. "So sun or surf first?"

John sat on the towel to pull off his shoes. "You pick. I don't mind either way." The women behind them had stopped talking and were opening staring at them.

"Hmm...guess surf first, then dry in the sun."

"That works." John stood to follow Randy. They could hear giggles behind them as they walked off.

Randy leaned near John as they neared the water. "Think I wasn't the only one admiring the scenery."

"I got that feeling too." John chuckled. "Feel free to flirt. I know you like the ladies. I'm not exactly Mr. Soft and Curvy."

"Why give a false impression? Not like they would have a chance." Randy lightly laughed.

"I guess. They sure want you though. They were practically dripping." John whispered before running into the water.

Randy almost stumbled in the sand at John's comment..

"Oh yeah real smooth." He commented to himself before he took off running after John. John reached the water, loving the refreshing feeling he had missed as he wasted no time beginning to swim, glancing behind him for Randy.

Randy dived in and started to swim towards John enjoying the cool water. John waited until Randy was close before laughing and diving under the water to hide from him. It seemed they always played these games when they swam. Randy shook his head as he tried to find John. Of course the surf made it harder then the semi-calm pool. John suddenly resurfaced next to Randy and splashed him with a hearty laugh. "Gotcha!"

Randy sputtered slightly before he tried to turn to dunk John back. The guys did a back and forth war until John sputtered out his defeat. "Okay! Enough! Enough!" He laughed as he tried to swim away.

"Whoa...you gave up?" Randy laughed at John before he started to give chase again.

"I'll let you win this round." John laughed. This was truly the first time since Sheamus passed that the man's mind was not dwelling on the stress of the past few months. It was almost like old times again when he and Randy had been best friends and spent all their free time having fun.

Randy laugh. "This time...sure, tell yourself that."

"Hey. I win sometimes." John moved to lazily float on his back, looking up at the bright sun and blue sky.

"Yeah at times." Randy joked a he tried to swim around John. John just floated near Randy, knowing even as a couple they had to keep their PDA less than in the privacy of his pool room. Time seemed to pass quickly as they just relaxed and enjoyed the water.

"Ready to get some sun?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Sounds good." John replied. The guys swam for shore. Not that John was interested but it helped his lowered self esteem to see the three gawking women had turned into about six. They were giggling and blatantly staring at Randy and John from across the beach.

"And the fan base increased." Randy chuckled to John as they headed back for their towels.

"Maybe they're wrestling fans." John reasoned as they walked.

"Possible I guess." Randy gave a faint wave in their direction.

John chuckled. "They look closer to the towels now." They reached their towels and sat down to take in the sun. It was not long before a red head spoke up. "You guys from around here?" She was very attractive and her voice sounded confident.

"He is." Randy stated as he moved to lay on his towel. He then turned his head toward John. "Well, there goes the fan theory." He chuckled.

The woman seemed sure of her victory as she gave a toss of her hair. "Either of you guys single? Tiffany and I are always up for sight seeing." A brunette who was obviously Tiffany gave a coy giggle. She had shoulder length dark hair and was dressed in a blue bikini that showed off her curvy frame.

"Hmm should be to honest?" Randy whispered. "We will either burst their bubble or make their day."

"Why not? It's public knowledge anyway." John replied with a grin.

Randy sat back up looking over at the redhead. "Actually...sorry, Babe. We are both taken men." He paused then smiled as he reached for John's hand. "We're with each other." Something in Randy made him feel almost prideful to be able to exclaim that statement freely.

Tiffany gave a huff and shoved the redhead. "Told you, Amber. The hot ones are always gay." Amber looked caught off guard but then gave a dry smile. "She's right. I should have guessed...you guys into chicks too? You ever let a girl watch..or join in?" She obviously had a lot of nerve. John fought not to laugh as he held Randy's hand.

Randy looked at John as if to question the idea. He may have tighten his grip slightly as his heart raced just a moment. He looked back at the girl. "Yeah, we have been with ladies before each other." He wasn't fully sure how to answer the second part.

John knew Randy well enough to know the man was getting uncomfortable for some reason. "We haven't discussed it...but not today. Sorry, Amber. Today is kind of our date day out together." Amber sighed her defeat but nodded and the girls seemed to lose interest as they scouted elsewhere. "You okay?" John whispered, feeling the hard grip on his hand.

Randy looked down at their hands then loosened his grip. "Oh...sorry." He licked his lips from nerves, laying back down on the towel.

John laid down beside of Randy, trying to relax. "What's wrong, Ran? The ladies make you uneasy?"

"Yeah...just a little. I guess that talk about Mike earlier...remembering the chicks that drugged us in the bar."

"Oh...I'm sorry. I honestly forgot about the women..." John's voice trailed off. "So much has happened since then."

"It's fine, BB. I didn't think much of it. So-something just triggered it in me. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. They were coming on pretty strong." John mused. They laid quietly in the sun awhile, letting their bodies dry from the water. Randy rolled at one point resting his head on his folded arms.

John rolled to match Randy so his back could dry. "Felt good being open about us didn't it?"

"Yes...yes it did." Randy replied honestly.

"It did to me too." John admitted. "So many months of hiding it...it felt freeing."

"Very."

The guys laid for a few hours until John felt himself almost dozing off. "I think I'm almost baked, Ran."

"Oh yeah...neither of us grabbed sunscreen. Oh boy." Randy commented as he went to move.

"Yeah. Maybe we'd better get out of the sun. I don't feel burned but I may later." John said as he stood up.

"After dinner hit a drugstore for aloe unless you have some at the house?" Randy asked as he got up and grabbed his towel.

"I have some at home. Living here I've had my share of burns." John answered as he grabbed his towel, tank top and slid on his shoes.

"Okay, BB." Randy gathered his things to follow John back toward the car.

They reached the car and John tossed his towel in the back seat. "Um...we brought our clothes for dinner but where are we changing?"'

Randy looked. "Shouldn't there be changing areas somewhere?"

"Guess we need to go look." John pulled out the duffle bag, lowering his voice with a smirk. "We need a private one...so you can put the toy in me."

Randy chuckled with a smirk. "Well, maybe there is a sign of something pointing the way." The men walked around a few minutes until they discovered a changing and shower area. One building said Men and one said Ladies. John carried the bag as they both walked into the proper place. "I would say wash off the sand, but we one brought one towel each and they are in the car right?"

"Yeah. Want me to go grab them?" John offered.

"I guess makes sense...make sure to shake them well."

John handed Randy the bag. "Be right back." He took off in the direction of the car. Randy went to find two stalls free next to each other and wait for John.

John returned with the towels a few minutes later and looked around for his boyfriend, not seeing him as he had moved. "Ran?"

Randy headed back for the main entry. "Over here."

John saw Randy and headed toward him with the towels. "Got them."

"Okay, BB, was just keeping an eye on two stalls for us." Randy told him, leading him back toward the showers.

"Thanks." John told him as he followed behind the younger man. He had no idea if they were alone in the building or not.

A few of the showers could be heard running, but no voices. Did people just leave them on when they left? Randy motioned to the two. "Take your pick." He leaned in close. "Let me know when you need help getting your back." He whispered with a smirk.

John gave a shaky breath at the smirk but nodded. "Okay." He picked the closet stall and walked inside.

Randy headed to the one next to John to strip and rinse off. John stripped out of his trunks and rinsed off under the water. He chuckled at how unprepared they were with not even packing any soap.

"So, I need to plan better next time." Randy commented as if picking up John's thoughts.

"Damn, you're reading my mind like Sweets now?" John laughed. "Oh well. It was the thought that counts."

"I'm not that good." Randy replied back.

"Well, you can get my back in a few minutes if you want. Not a lot to wash off with." John told him.

"Okay, BB. Be there in a moment. almost done myself."

"Sure." John fought not to get aroused at the idea of sitting through dinner at a fancy restaurant having a plug deep inside him, reminding him of what was to come.

A moment later Randy popped his head in wrapped in the towel. "Hey." He stepped in removing the towel placing it on the hook near by.

John turned to face Randy. "Hey." His cock could be seen reacting slightly to the anticipation.

"Happy to see me?" Randy joked.

"I'm always happy to see you." John said with a smile.

"Okay, let me help you finish getting ready." John moved to lean against the stall wall, trying to control the effect Randy always had on him.

Randy moved for the bag to get the lube and plug. "We forget others stuff...be you remember this." Randy chuckled.

"Yeah, well got to remember the necessities." John chuckled without missing a beat. "At least it doesn't vibrate or dinner could be hell."

"Yeah." Randy chuckled as he lubed it. He looked at it with a thought and shook his head. "Okay, here we go." Randy braced a hand on John's back before he started.

John bit his lip, trying not to groan as he felt the thick, silicone toy begin to stretch him. "Shhh quiet now." Randy faintly warned him as he slowly pushed it deeper. John breathed through his nose and kept his mouth closed and the toy stretched him more. The only sound heard above the water was a soft pant of his breath. Randy finished once the back locked in place. "Okay, all done."

John straightened up and nodded. "Thanks, Daddy."

"No problem." Randy rinsed his hands then moved for his towel. John had expected Randy to act a little more sexy about the whole thing but figured it was probably because they were in a public place. John walked to grab his towel and begin to dry off. Randy wrapped his towel. "Guess I'll get dressed and meet you in front." Randy told John before slipping out of the stall. John walked to pull out his clothing and changed into the dress shirt and pants. He had forgot to pack deodorant or cologne but at least he looked halfway decent for eating out. After putting on his socks and shoes he walked out to see if Randy was finished yet.


	14. Chapter 14

Randy was sitting on a bench looking as John came out. He stood up, smoothing his shirt. "Ready?"

"Yep." John nodded and the two guys walked to the car. "You want to drive my baby or just tell me where to go?"

"Well, if you are actually giving me permission." Randy smiled.

"Sure. You know I trust you to drive her." John handed Randy the keys before walking to the passenger's side of the vehicle.

Randy smiled as he took the keys and got in the driver's seat. Once they were buckled he started the car and they took off. John shifted to get comfortable in his seat and then looked out the open window. The evening air was cooler but still muggy. "That was nice, Daddy."

"Glad you had fun. Hopefully not our last." Randy replied.

"Of course it won't be. We have time together, Daddy. Hopefully years ahead of us. We're both young and healthy." John didn't say it but the thought crossed his mind that he had thought the same thing about him and his Master. That the three men would grow old together, maybe all come out as a threesome after they retired.

It was about an hour drive before Randy pulled into the lot of a nice Italian restaurant. John had looked thoughtful and he glanced over at Randy as they parked. "Is something wrong, Daddy? You seemed...off in the changing room. At first I thought maybe it was because we were out in public but you offered sex if I wanted it...did I upset you joking with the ladies?"

"No...it was fine, Baby. I think I just worried being overheard." John nodded, looking a little unsure as he got out of the car so they could walk inside.

Reaching the front Randy walked over to the hostess, exchanging a few words before they were escorted to a small table near the back of the restaurant. They were both handed menus before she left. John looked over the menu, trying to decide what looked good to him. "Looks like a nice place." He commented.

"I heard nice things about it. Like they make their pasta in house, same thing with most of their sauces." Randy told him.

John's eyes scanned the menu. "The veal piccata looks good. Think I'll try that with a nice wine."

"I was thinking the chicken carbonara." Randy replied back.

"Sounds good. White wine goes well with both dishes." John commented. It felt so different being on an actual date with Randy.

"Okay, Johnny I'll let you handle the wine selection." Randy told him before the waiter came to take their order.

John ordered a crisp white wine, veal piccata, and a salad with house made dressing for himself when the waiter was ready. Randy placed his order of the chicken carbonara and the salad as well. The waiter thanked them before walking off. John leaned back to get comfortable as he took in the perfect lighting and peaceful atmosphere. "Hell, I think this is the nicest place I've ever been on a date."

"Well I try, Baby. I guess I'm still trying to figure how to act in public at times." Randy admitted.

"It's fine, Ran. There's no pressure." John assured him. "I just enjoy getting to spend time with you. Our lives are so busy sometimes it is few and far between."

"But it is the lives we choose to live and without it we wouldn't have each other." Randy replied.

"I'm not complaining. I wouldn't trade wrestling for anything. Just stating the truth." John answered. "By the way Finn invited you to join us tomorrow night...if you want to watch." He said in a softer tone, leaving out the title Sir. "I asked him if we could."

"Um, okay. I'll try to remember what he said." Randy told him.

"What he said?" John asked as he took a sip of water.

"About observing, but not interfering."

"Oh yeah...he doesn't play around when he's working. You can tell he enjoys it a lot but he also takes it seriously." John told the younger man.

"As long as you enjoy it too. That's what I need to remember is you enjoy what is happening." Randy sighed.

"I really do, Ran. I ask for those times even when he gives me the night off." John assured him in a quiet tone. "Believe me nothing ever happens that I don't want. Sometimes it's like we feed off each other's interests."

"And I will go my best to remember that." Randy told John before the waiter returned with the salads and the wine. He poured a glass for each man before setting the bottle near by. John thanked him and then waited for Randy to begin eating after they were alone. It had been almost programmed in him the days he had spent eating with his Dom.

"Everything okay, BB?" Randy asked when he saw John sitting there.

"Yeah. Just waiting on you to start." John explained like it was normal for him.

"Ah...okay. That's sweet." Randy told him before taking the first forkful. John began to eat after Randy did. The salad dressing was a vinaigrette and had a good flavor. He shifted, feeling the plug in his ass as he tried to concentrate on dinner but the inner struggle to not get aroused was clear on his face. "Getting used to the addition, BB?" Randy asked as he looked over.

John nodded with a slight pant. It was truly the kinkiest thing he had ever done and that was saying something. Sitting in an expensive restaurant with his boyfriend with a plug in in his ass, trying to act normal and not moan was truly something to remember. "What if I wanted you to wear it in the ring?"John looked surprised at Randy.

It was a very dominant thing for the younger man to ask. The thought of it turned him on. "Then I would do it...for you."

"You never know." Randy chuckled before sipping his wine.

"Sweets actually talked of doing it a few times but then he never did." John told him as he ate the salad. "I told him about that time you sent me to an interview. He said he was sorry he had not thought of it first."

Randy gave a faint laugh at the memory. "That was fun. TV or a pay per view may be a bit much. Maybe a smaller house show?"

John nodded, remembering the conversation with his Master. Sometimes he wanted Sheamus back so bad it physically hurt his heart. "Sounds fun...he had the same idea...thought the idea of me struggling with my self control would be fun."

"Then think the fun back at the hotel...if we made it that far." Randy smirked then his eyes shifted, seeing the waiter coming with their main dishes.

John wisely did not reply as the waiter sat their food down. They thanked him before starting to eat. The veal was delicious and John enjoyed every bite although his body was feeling heated from the stimulation of the toy. Randy couldn't help stealing glances at John as he broke the yoke of the egg and stirred his dish to take the first few bites.

John took a bite of the veal and capers, moving slightly to adjust himself as he tried not to moan. "Let me guess...no dessert?" Randy chuckled.

"M-Maybe take it to go if you want one?" John asked with a slight shaky breath then felt bad. He remembered what Finn had been trying to teach him about putting others first. "Sorry, Ran. I'm spoiling your dinner. Of course we can have dessert. I'm fine."

"I'm messing, Baby...you know the dessert I like." Rand smirked. "I nice creamy eclair."

"Well, I'd like a banana right about now." John chuckled quietly since they were using innuendos. "Shoved somewhere where the sun doesn't shine."

"Well let's get through the meal first, Baby."

John nodded. "Sure." He tried to eat quickly but did not want to ruin their romantic night out.

"Slow down or you'll choke. That's suppose to be me later." Randy chuckled. Seeing the waiter he flagged him over for the check.

 **John was ashamed at his lack of self control. Here his boyfriend was trying to be sweet and he was rushing them. He thought he had matured more than that. "I'm sorry, Ran." He said seriously.**

"It's fine, Johnny." Randy told John as the waiter returned with the check. Randy requested the rest of the food get boxed up to go.

"No it's not." John said once they were alone. "You were trying to take me somewhere nice and I'm ruining our night. That was selfish of me."

"You are not ruining it. I could have said something about it not being a good idea, but I didn't." Randy insisted.

"But I should be able to control my reaction." John almost whispered. "I've had training."

"Stop." Randy told him simply. "You're being too hard on yourself."

John nodded, his eyes lowering slightly. "Okay."

The waiter returned with the food and Randy paid the bill including a generous tip. The men got up and headed for the car. John walked to the car and got into the passenger's side with a soft grunt as he buckled himself in for the ride home. Randy started the car the began to drive. They were maybe fifteen minutes into the drive when he headed off the highway. He pulled into a small motel. He parked and looked at John. "Stay."

"Yes, Daddy." John said, looking confused.

Randy headed inside to come back a few minutes later. "Follow me." He told John. John got out and followed the younger man. He knew better than to question Randy when he acted dominant like this. Randy led John around the side and back a few rooms then unlocking the door to let John enter.

John looked around the seedy motel. "Damn, haven't been somewhere like this in years. I take it this wasn't planned?"

"Nope." Randy told John as he shut the door. "But better then plan A." He walked over, slapping John's ass jarring the plug. "Now strip."

John groaned at the slap but moved to begin removing his shirt. "Plan A?"

"Yeah, dragging your ass to the men's room." Randy replied as he kicked off his shoes. "But I didn't want to risk a PR nightmare for Hunter." He slightly laughed.

John gave a pant at the thought as he kicked off his shoes and lowered his dress pants and underwear. "Damn...yeah you were worried we'd be heard at the beach anyway."

"Yep...but it was hard to miss how worked up you were, Baby. Just couldn't wait the hour." Randy licked his lips before moving to remove the rest of his clothing.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I used to have better control. I guess I forgot my training." John apologized as he stood naked other than his necklace.

"Did I say you didn't anything wrong?" Randy asked as he moved to the bathroom.

"No." John watched Randy, wondering where the younger man was going.

"Then don't apologize." Randy replied as he came back out. A towel in hand his cock was already showing signs of his own arousal. "Now...turn to the bed. Bend over and spread them."

"Yes, Daddy." John's cock was already almost fully hard as he moved to the bed and bent over as ordered. It always made him so hot when Randy got dominate like this. He spread his legs to give himself a firmer base.

Randy moved over taking a grip of the protruding base of the plug. "Breath for me, Baby Boy." John took a deep breath to relax his body. He was so heated he could hardly think straight. Randy wiggled the plug to work it loose. He looked it over before using the towel to wipe it down. A smirk brushed his lips. "Very good Baby. Now remember how I covered your mouth last time?"

"Yes. I asked you to." John answered immediately.

"Well, I have something else in mind today." Randy moved up behind John as he brought the wiped plug around him. "Consider it a big, fat pacifier."

John looked at the plug and gave a heated shudder. "Fuck, Daddy. I'd have to suck on it to keep it from falling out."

"Well, wrap your lips over it to hold the stem like your ass did." Randy grinded his hips against John's back side letting him feel how heated he was. "Come on, Baby...be a good lil slut and open up for me." John gave a moan as he felt Randy's excitement and heard the degrading words. He enjoyed being Randy's beloved Baby but during sex words like bitch and slut got him so heated. He opened his mouth so his Daddy could insert the used plug. Randy saw John's jaw move. "That's a good slut." He moved the plug to work it between John's parted lips. "Now hold it nice and good while I fill something else up."

John's cock was already leaking precum as he moaned around the silicone plug. It seemed like he had been aroused for so long. Randy removed his hand so he could position himself so he could push his hardened member into John's already stretched hole. "Mmm fuck, Baby you're hot." John kind of missed the stinging burn from being entered without stretching but he was so heated he just wanted to be fucked hard. Needy whines came from him as he ground his ass against Randy. Randy slapped near John's hip. "Talk about a bitch in heat. Down, Boy."

John moaned at the slap. In his heated state it felt like heaven. He forced himself to calm a little though at the reprimand. "Good, Boy." Randy stated before moving his hands to John's shoulders gripping them before he started moving his hips. "Mmmm yeah that's good." Randy was moving almost teasingly slow as if he knew how much he was tormenting his boyfriend. John gave a muffled groan of pure sexual frustration, fighting the urge to fuck himself on Randy's cock. Randy removed one hand to slap John's hip again before giving a particularly hard thrust.

John's eyes widened in surprise at the pleasure that went through him at the thrust and stinging pain from the slap. Tasting the dirty silicone plug in his mouth only made him more excited as he moaned. "Like that?" Randy asked as he pulled back and thrusted had again. "Being screwed like a filthy slut? Standing there taking it hard and raw?" He repeated his actions over and over with deep moans, moving his hand back to John's shoulder to grip them both for leverage.

Randy did not realize how much he sold himself short when it came to John. When he acted this way there was no one in the world who got the older man hotter. John was glad he was muffled with the plug as he was free to moan his heart out without fear of being heard. He wanted Randy to know how excited he got him. "Mmm yeah, you do...I can tell." Randy moaned out. "Yo-you want to know what I have planned when I'm done with you?"

John nodded his head yes with a moan, his blue eyes glazed with the lust he was feeling. "Mmm" Randy moaned out. "Well...after you...mmm are pumped full by me...mmm fuck, Baby...I'm going to take that plug.. and put it back in...make you ride home...like that." John felt his body tremble, the words alone almost pushing him to the brink of his orgasm. His inner muscles tightened around Randy's cock as his chest heaved.

"Mmm, fuck...you like being a dirty bitch don't you." Randy stated more than asked. "My cum filling you up inside, held by that plug has you all worked up." Randy moaned out again. "Fuck, yeah keep like that and you may get it soon." John's cock throbbed between his legs and he knew there was no way he could hold off much longer. Sure enough a few minutes later his climax hit strong and hard, his eyes almost rolling as thick streams of cum shot from his pulsing cock.

"Oh, fuck yeah...stay like that, Baby." Randy cried out as he moved faster with deep heated grunts. John tried to keep his muscles clenched as his body felt almost limp after his powerful release. "Mmm yeah, right there...Ohhh, fuck…" Randy moaned before driving deep to fill John as promised. Staying in place he reached one hand toward John's mouth. "Open, Baby Boy." John opened his mouth so Randy could remove the plug.

Randy carefully pulled it loose. "How was that, BB?"

"Fuck, Daddy...it was perfect. Like a fucking wet dream." John panted with a dreamy smile. "You sure know how to show a guy a good time."

Randy laughed. "Ready for the crowning touch?"

"Hell yeah. Plug me up, Daddy." John grinned. "The only thing better than being your bitch is being your dirty slut."

Randy laughed slightly as he pulled out and wasted little time replacing his spent cock with the plug now slick from John's mouth. John stood on wobbly legs and pulled Randy to him for a sloppy, hungry kiss. He poured all his love and passion into it so his Daddy would never have self doubt again. Randy almost laughed as John let him go. "I take that as it was enjoyable."

"Fuck yes. You are amazing, Daddy." John groaned, his eyes slightly glazed. "Feel so full."

"Um...nap in here or dress and get our asses home?" Randy asked.

John looked around the dingy room. "Let's just go home, Daddy."

"Good choice." Randy commented as he moved for his discarded clothing.

John wrinkled his nose at the cum panting his stomach. "Think I should wipe off?"

"Quickly I guess...we can take showers at the house." Randy commented, unsure how much he trusted the place once he looked around more.

John walked into the bathroom, wrinkling his nose as he quickly washed his cock and stomach. "Fuck, there's mold in here. Talk about your seedy hotels."

"Would have made a good hooker role play." Randy laughed out loud.

"We haven't done one of those in awhile." John commented as he walked out of the bathroom to redress. "I told Sir Finn about our role play room but he seemed uninterested. I guess that's something reserved just for me and you."

"That's fine, Baby...he has his fun times and I can get mine." Randy smirked. He finished dressing. "Now get finished so we can blow this place." He looked around. "Must of know it was bad when I saw they take cash."

John hurried to put on his clothes. "Oh, well. It was still fun. Best day I can remember in a long time."

"Really?" Randy sounded shocked.

"Of course. Day at the beach with my boyfriend followed by a nice dinner and a good round of hot sex..." John looked at Randy as he fastened his pants. "You sound surprised."

"Maybe a little, Baby." Randy replied.

"Why? Don't you think I like being with you?" John sat to put on his shoes. "Ran, before I ever fell for Sweets I've always wanted you. As a matter of fact he got pissed at me because he heard me crying out your name while I was jerking off and he was your boyfriend. You're everything to me. Spending time with you makes me happy."

"I'm glad, Baby. I really am." Randy's eyes almost looked misty.

John gave Randy a hug, groaning as the plug stimulated him even after he was spent. "Let's get out of here."

"Okay, Baby." Randy headed for the car with John. He went back to the office to pay the bill then headed back for the highway.

John shifted a few times on the drive home. "Fuck...never thought about how sensitive I'd be to stimulation now. I can't believe I'm getting hard again."

"Good because I still want dessert." Randy smirked from the driver's seat.

"You trying to kill me?" John moaned as his cock twitched.

"Awe, you complaining?"

"No...fuck, no." John groaned as he reached to give his hardening cock a squeeze through his pants.

"I didn't think you would." Randy joked.

"I think it's safe to say our sex drives are back." John chuckled. "Sweets is probably shaking his head at us."

"I'm sure he prefers this then us moping."

"Yeah...you're right." John was quiet awhile until a soft moan left him in the dark car as he shifted. "Fuck...every bump sends a jolt to my prostate."

"Should I try to hit more?" Randy snickered.

"You do you won't get your dessert." John shot back. "I'll cum right in my pants."

"Fuck, so tempting to see that." Randy joked. "I'll try to be more careful." John chuckled. The ride for him seemed so long. How could he be this hard when he just got off at the hotel?


	15. Chapter 15

(Thanks to all who reviewed and read. Here is yet another smut chapter. This is what you get when two hormonal chicks write for fun. :)

The men finally got back and Randy got them parked.

"Okay, Baby, We're home safely." John was out of the car and almost running for the house with his bag the minute the car stopped. Randy had to fight to keep his composure as he got out of the car and headed for the bedroom, having a feeling that was where John was heading. By the time Randy made it to the bedroom John was laying on his back in bed, his pants and briefs lowered to his knees as he stroked his aching cock. The tip was already leaking, making his hand sticky as he panted.

"Someone is being a bad baby." Randy stated from the doorway.

John's lust glazed eyes turned to look at Randy. "Then come over and help me." He said, his voice husky with need as his hand dropped from his manhood. "Please."

"Sit up, Baby." Randy moved toward the closet. John sat up, looking a little confused at the order. "Put your hands behind you." Randy called from the closet before he came out with two ties in his hand.

John put his hands behind his back. He was impressed this was the second time Randy had used bondage without being asked. He knew the younger man was really making an effort for him. "Don't want me getting myself off without you?" He said lowly.

"No cheating." Randy smirked as he moved to secure John's hands. He then used the second tie to blindfold John. "Now lay back."

"Damn." John panted as he moved to lay back on his bound arms. Not being able to see made everything seem even more intense. "Y-You're going to punish me aren't you? Make me beg?"

"Don't know yet...I am sort of hungry." Randy commented as he moved around the bed, removing his shirt.

John groaned with frustration, his arms flexing in the restraints. "Please just fucking do something! I'm about ready to scream if I don't get off soon."

"Maybe that is your punishment. Ever think that?" Randy gave a slow smirk.

"You...mean I just have to lay here like this?" John almost whined in need. "How long?"

Randy smirked already, sliding on the bed. His hands gripped John's pants and briefs, yanking them rest of the way down. He then wasted little time moving between John's legs to lap at the aching member.

"Oh..fuck yeah." John's head went back as he felt the attention to his cock. "That mouth, Daddy...always good."

Randy swirled his tongue around the head before drawing it between his lips, sucking it in deeper. He gave a deep moan as he worked his way down. John had no idea why Randy loved giving oral so much but he was not about to complain. "Fuck yeah." He encouraged. "So much better than my hand." Randy gave a hum, or was it a chuckle before he slowly slid his mouth up and down the length of John's manhood.

"Not going to last long. I'm so built up." John moaned out. Randy moved a hand to begin playing with the plug. John gave a sound mixed between a moan and a chuckle. "N-Not helping, Daddy." Randy released the plug a moment to lightly slap John's balls before groping them. "F-Fuck...you play fucking dirty. I-I'll get you back sometime." John panted seconds before he gave Randy his reward, filling his mouth well.

Randy slowly sucked to draw every drop before pulling up and off with a pop. "Perfect." He licked his lips as he lifted to his knees.

John was beyond wiped as he laid in bed. "Fuck...you're so evil, Daddy. I don't know why I even try to hold off."

"Awe, is Baby upset with me?" Randy asked jokingly with a pout. "Roll and I will free you." John rolled to one side and Randy removed the tie on John's wrists and the blind fold. John rolled back, feeling exhausted. .

"I'll get you back." John winked. "Just wait until I get into the mood to top. You'll be begging then."

"I'll be looking forward to it, Baby." Randy told him as he moved off the bed. "Want me to remove the plug for you or did you want to do it in the shower so you don't mess the sheets?

"Shower sounds good." John moved to slowly get up. "Maybe I'll put you in those restraints that stretch your arms over your head and make you cum until you pass out." He walked toward the bathroom.

Randy almost shivered at the memory. "Who's the tease now?" He followed after John.

"I'm not a tease. I'll do it for you before you go back if you want." John told him.

"See how it goes. I know you have a session with Finn tomorrow." Randy told him.

"Okay, I'll do it the day before you go back. I want to give you that, Daddy." John reached the bathroom and headed to the shower.

"Okay, Baby. Should I join you or wait?" Randy asked.

"It's up to you. I'm so tired I can hardly keep my eyes open." John admitted. "You enjoy yourself today, Daddy?"

"I'll behave." Randy chuckled as he stripped down. He fought a faint groan as he went to lower his briefs. "Yeah, Baby...just glad you did."

John turned to look at Randy, hearing the sound. He noticed his boyfriend's aroused state. "Fuck, I'm sorry, Daddy. I was being so damn selfish I forgot all about you. Let me help you out."

"I'll be fine, Baby...You're tired." Randy bit his lip. "Guess I am just a big, cock hungry slut."

John had to laugh. "That's me too, Daddy so I guess we're a good pair. And I'm never too tired to get my Daddy off."

"Yeah, just normally hungry different ways." Randy laughed. "Okay, Baby Boy. How do you want Daddy?"

"I would say fuck me again but I don't think I can take any more stimulation. " John laughed. "I guess you get to feel my mouth now."

"Okay, Baby...I'll sit on the bench." Randy stepped in the shower, moving to sit on the tiled ledge in the back.

"Would you pull the plug out first?" John asked as he walked to where Randy sat, turning so his ass was facing the younger man. "My sweet spot is almost sore."

"Okay, BB. Bend and put you hands in your knees." John bent over, bracing his hands on his knees so Randy could removed the toy. Randy placed on hand on John's lower back while the other grabbed the base. "Okay...1...2...3." As he counted down he wiggled it out slightly then pulled it loose.

"Fuck." John groaned at the empty feeling. "Freedom." He joked.

"Want it back?" Randy joked, actually thumping the messy plug against John's ass.

"No...the stimulation is killing me." John said quickly as he moved to turn so he could kneel in front of Randy. "Ready to get that big cock sucked dry?"

"Sure, Baby." Randy spread his legs for him. John moved between Randy's legs and wasted no time in guiding his cock into his mouth, sucking hard. The older man was beyond exhausted but he would never deny his Daddy. "Mmm fuck, Johnny." Randy moaned out as he rested his head against the wall.

John looked up at Randy from his kneeling position as he worked the younger man's cock further down his throat. He hummed around the member to create vibrations. "Fuck, Baby...wonder which of us is better." Randy chuckled with a moan. John chuckled before taking a hand to gently fondle Randy's balls as he sucked him. "Ah...that's it, Baby...so good." John fought passing out as he focused on bringing his Daddy to completion. He trailed a hand to tease the delicate skin between Randy's balls and ass.

"Oh, fuck...fuck….damn...Aaaaah" Randy moaned out before he came for John.

John swallowed everything Randy gave before cleaning his cock and removing his mouth. "Good, Daddy?"

"Yeah, Baby...good." Randy panted slightly.

John stood on wobbly legs, his eyes wanting to drift shut. "So tired...damn...the swimming then the teasing and two rounds of sex."

"Well, try a quick wash...clear yourself out then sleep. I'll wait." Randy said from the bench.

"Thanks." John mumbled, almost stumbling as he reached for the body wash and began to clean his front. "Mind getting my ass for me?"

"Sure...as you would say I'm the one that made it that way." Randy tried to joke as he moved to help wash John's back side.

"Thanks, Daddy. You wore me out good." John commented with a yawn.

"Okay, Baby. I think that is good enough. Rinse and get in bed I'll join you in a few minutes." Randy moved to stand back up.

"Love you, Daddy." John yawned again as he moved to quickly rinse off and step from the shower. He did a quick wipe off and then all but fell on his side of the bed. A thought crossed his mind that he hadn't spoken to Sheamus since the possession of Finn. "I don't know if you can hear me, Sweets but I love you. I hope you're okay." He said, his words slurred with exhaustion.

Randy showered quickly almost like he would when he had a rush for a flight after a show. He then shut everything off after he dried and climbed into bed already, hearing John sleep. "Night, BB." He whispered before turning to sleep himself. John was in an almost dead sleep, too exhausted to be upset he never got a response from his Sweets. Randy was tired from the long day. It was worth it though. He and John needed the time together to try to reconnect.

John slept like a dead man until late the next morning. He woke with a start and glanced at his phone, groaning as he had forgotten to set the alarm and it was now well past 10 am. "Fuck!"

Randy jumped looking. "What's wrong?"

"Fuck...fuck...it's after ten." John looked visibly upset as he sat up in bed. "I promised Sir Finn I'd cook his breakfast before work. He probably came to the kitchen looking for food and I was nowhere in sight." He lowered his head. "He was good enough to give me yesterday off and this is how I repay him. I must have been too tired to set the alarm before bed."

"It will be okay, Baby." Randy told him. "Just breathe." He moved over toward him. "He's a reasonable guy isn't he?"

"Yes...I just can't bear the thought of disappointing him. That's the kind of sub I was with Sweets...being impulsive and childish. I knew to set the alarm." John said with a worried sigh.

"It is the first time right? You went out of your way yesterday. Relax. He can't expect you to always be perfect."

John tried to calm himself as he looked at Randy. "Should I send a message to his phone or just wait until he gets home tonight?"

"I'll leave that call for you to make. I honestly don't know." The younger man replied.

John looked upset as he picked up his phone and sent a text to Finn's number. #So sorry I overslept. Long day out with Ran but I know there is no excuse. I'll have dinner ready tonight. Any action you decide is understandable.# He sent the message then looked at Randy. "You hungry, Daddy?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." Randy told John, moving from the bed.

Meanwhile Finn was sitting around with a few of the guys on a break between sessions when his phone went off in his pocket. He went to pull it out looking. "Oh, is that the great one calling you?" One guy asked.

"Rock? I thought he was John?" Another one threw in.

"I meant Cena." The first one stated.

"Oh, back off, Guys." Sami told them.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you're part of that little club too." The second guy now addressed Sami. Finn fought rolling his eyes as he read the message.

He went to type a message back. #It be fine. Though I was expecting ye after yesterday.#

John got the reply as he worked on breakfast. He paused his cooking to quickly type a response. #I was planning on it. It's no excuse but Ran had me at the beach all day then out late so I overslept. I'll try to make up for it at dinner.#

"Must be some hot plans." The first guy stated when Finn's phone went off again. "Watch it before the teacher takes it away from you." Him and his buddy laughed while Finn read the message. #It's fine. I will talk later need to get back to training.# He still had a half hour, but didn't want John to wonder if he didn't check it anymore.

John read the response and felt a little better. "He said it's fine." He told Randy, who was sitting at the table waiting on food.

"Told you." Randy commented with a smile. John fixed breakfast for the two guys and they spent the day relaxing together. When it came close to time for Finn to return home John had the table set for three. He had cooked a nice dinner of asparagus wrapped salmon and was showered and dressed in a button down shirt and cargo shorts. He was growing a little worried about Sheamus after not hearing from him all day again. When the spirit had been gone before he had been with Randy but Randy was here now.

Finn arrived about ten minutes later with his gear bag slung over his shoulder. Randy was hanging out with John in the kitchen. "Will you calm down, Baby?" Randy could tell John was still nervous over the morning oversight.

"I'm trying." John said as he looked over the food arranged on the table. He just didn't want any reason for Finn to decide he was not worth the trouble.

Finn went to drop his bag in his room before looking for John. It didn't take the smaller man long to smell the food in the air. "Hey, Fellas." He greeted.

"Hey." John said almost shyly. "Dinner is ready, Sir." He had bottled water, iced tea and wine on the table for drinking choices.

"Smells great as always." Finn told him as he moved to sit down. "Hey Randy. Enjoying your time off?"

"Of course. More so spending it with John." Randy replied.

"Of course, Fella. I can understand that." Finn nodded.

John waited until Randy and Finn were seated before moving to open the wine. "Would you both like wine?"

"Sounds good, Baby." Randy told him, thinking it may relax him for later.

"Aye...just one though...same for ye if ye still wish a session tonight." Finn told him.

"Yes, Sir. I think I'll just have water." John told his Dom as he poured Randy and Finn a glass. He then sat the bottle down and took his seat, waiting on the other two men to start. Finn nodded before he cut into his fish, taking the first forkful giving a pleased smile. Randy started right after him.

John started after they did, glad that Finn did not seem upset with him. "How was work today, Sir?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, ye know the normal mess." Finn replied. John was afraid to ask Finn if he was still getting heat because of him so he just nodded at the vague reply and went back to eating. Most of the meal stayed quiet.

John glanced over at Finn after awhile. "Um...Sir? Do you have any idea how long it will take my Sweets to recover from his time with me a few nights ago? I haven't heard or felt a thing from him since."

Finn turned his focus fo John, setting the fork down. "Nay. I am sorry, John. As I said twas something new to me. He said there maybe a risk to it. That is all I knew."

"At first I didn't think much about it. I knew he had to rest but it's been three days now." John's worry could be seen in his eyes.

"I am sorry. I have no information to give." Finn told him. "I wish I could place ye mind at ease either way."

"It's fine, Sir. I figured it didn't hurt to ask." John focused back on eating but his heart wasn't in it. Somehow not being able to feel or hear his Sweets made his death seem more real to him.

Finn nodded, returning to eating. Randy looked at John, a faint feeling of loss as he was unsure how to make John feel better. John loved Randy and he always would but the sweet connection with a Master who truly loved him was a loss that hit him hard. Yes, Finn was a fair Dom who treated him well but he knew the younger man did not love or worship him as Sheamus had. Sheamus had connected physically and emotionally with him from the very first time they had one on one sex together. John was quiet for the rest of his meal and then moved to clean the kitchen.

"Ye heart nay be into tonight is it?" Finn asked as he watched how John moved.

"I still want to play, Sir. I need the distraction." John assured his Dom. "I...I feel myself slipping into depression and I can't go back there. I have to push myself."

Finn nodded. "Very well. Once ye are done go take ye position in thee room. I'll be there shortly." He stood up, leaving the kitchen.

Randy got up, moving over to John stilling him a moment to wrap his arms around him from behind. "Glad you spoke up, Baby...because if not I would have."

John leaned back against Randy, trying to fight the darkness that made his heart ache. "It's so hard, Daddy. Sometimes I wonder if it will ever get better." He whispered.

"I don't know if it does to not." Randy replied honestly. "What if that night was it for him?" Randy know even if it hurt John may need to face that fact. It was better for it to happen with him there instead of alone.

John turned to look at Randy the moment the words were spoken. Anger, pain, hurt and fear mixed with panic filled his eyes. "N-No...he promised he would always be here for me as long as I had the charm. How can you say things like that to me? How can you?" He pulled away from Randy and walked to the other side of the room.

"He may have wanted to, Baby...but you told me yourself. Now Finn said it. There was a risk to what they did." Randy tried to rationalize.

"I don't want to talk about this. I can't handle it right now." John said lowly as he moved to finish working. All he could hear was the pounding of his heart and all he could feel was pain. Randy shook his head. He moved to sit down, resting his head in his hands. He hated being the voice of reason. John had to see facts. He didn't know how much he was feeling up to being a spectator that night.

John finished cleaning the kitchen before looking at Randy. "I'm not up to playing tonight. Being with a Dom who doesn't love me...who never will love me like my Master did...no matter how much I try to be perfect for him. I want to be ALONE." The last word was spoken with quiet conviction.

"A-Alone?" Randy asked, his head moving enough to look at John.

"I want to be alone tonight...at least for awhile." John said, looking crushed. "I don't want to sit around hearing how I need to be realistic and that Sweets is never coming back. I know you're hurting too...I just need it."

Randy nodded slowly, standing up. "I-I'm sorry Baby." Randy lowered his head as he almost shuffled from the room.

John signed, wiping tears from his eyes before walking to Finn's quarters in the addition. "Sir?" He called out, near the bedroom.

"Enter." Finn replied.

John walked in, his eyes lowered. "Sir...may I postpone our play session until another time? Maybe tomorrow night. Neither Randy or I feel up to it."

Finn turned to face John. "I already asked ye earlier if ye were nay up to it. He walked closer to John. "Ye told me ye needed it...ye needed to push past that darkness and despair that wishes to bubble up in ya. So ye request is denied." Finn told him sternly. "Now...get to thee room and into position."

John's face paled a moment but he nodded, his eyes still lowered. "Yes, Sir." He said quietly as he moved to leave the space. He would let Finn do as he wished and then he would be free to be alone as he wanted. When he reached the play room he turned on the light and began to strip of his clothes.

John was in position for quite a few minutes before Finn entered the room looking. "Do ye know where ye Daddy be, Angel?"

"I...I don't know for sure. If I had to guess it would be our bedroom or the pool room." John said quietly.

"Where's ye phone."

John pointed to his pants that laid near him on the ground. "In my pocket."

Finn went to the pants to remove the phone. He looked to the messages seeing the ones to Randy. #This is Finn. Working Angel over if you care to join.# He hit send and set the phone back down before he moved for his ropes. John just waited on Finn, feeling detached from everything. What if Randy was right and he would never hear his Sweets again...never hear his name Angel spoken with love and caring? Finn walked back over, placing a few pieces of rope near by. He grabbed the first walking around John looking him over. "Ye will open to me." He stated firmly. "Now clasp ye hands behind ye back then stretch them outward. John obeyed the order without a word of complaint. He wanted his Dom to be happy even if the younger man would never love him. He knew it was a lost cause.

Finn lowered to on knee, securing the rope to John's forearms before weaving the rope upwards on his arms pulling them slightly together. Then then began working the rope back down before attaching a second cord to the first. He then pulled the rope down to loop under John's ankles he then pulled slowly, causing John's back to arch backward some. He then locked the rope in place before standing back up. He walked around the scene taking in how John's muscles pulled and strained.

John bit back a groan as he could feel the pull in his muscles right away. Due to his larger build he had never been a limber man.

"That's it, Angel...take that new feeling in ya." Finn told him. "Let it fill ye like ye know ye wish it too." John took a few deep breaths and tried to surrender to the feelings his body craved. Despite the pain in his heart he also had a near constant desire to be pleasing and used by his Dom. The unnatural position his body was tied in filled him with both discomfort and adrenaline.

"Aye...that's it...good, Angel." Finn praised as he could almost feel John opening some. The older man said he needed this and he would give it. The door opened and Randy stepped inside, moving off to the side unsure what to say or do. Minutes ago John said he wished to be alone, but yet now here he was.

John did not notice Randy coming in as his body was too consumed with what he was feeling. He found the pain of being tied this way gave him even more adrenaline than being whipped in the past had. "Thank you, Sir." He said, feeling some of the negative emotions draining from him at least for now.

Finn moved grabbing a riding crop. "That's it Angel." He walked back over. "Take it all in. Sweep thee rest away." He walked back over using the edge of the crop to trace up the center of John's abs. He then traced the slightly hardened leather across the indent of each row. John gave a pant at the teasing touch as his cock twitched faintly. Finn could be so insightful at times as if reading exactly what he needed. Finn's eyes lowered, seeing John's beginning reaction. He took the crop, lightly tapping the side of John's cock. Randy couldn't help feeling torn. He was unsure the change and at the same time was glad John was working through it. Another small part couldn't help wonder the feeling of that position.

John gave a soft moan as his cock responded to the touch. His body loved any abuse to his manhood and even the light tapping from the crop was like a tease of what could come. "Like that, Angel?" Finn asked as he gave a slightly harder tapping to the reacting manhood.

"Y-Yes, Sir." John answered with a shudder. "I enjoy my cock and balls abused at times."

"Good to know...ye know there be cock and ball tortures that involve ropes as well?"

"N-No, Sir. John replied with a heated pant. "I've just had it stuck with a cane...and my balls twisted a few times."

"Aye there is. Even more for us to explore over time." Finn traced the edge of the crop back up over John's abs. "Ye look so good like that. Drawn like a bow, taut muscles straining. It hurts...but it is a good hurt isn't it, Angel?"

"Yes...I love feeling at your mercy." John admitted as a trickle of sweat ran down his face. Randy once again felt slight confliction as Finn slapped the flat of the crop over the strained abs. He shifted faintly. John moaned at the slight, stinging pain. He felt goosebumps rise on his flesh. "That's it, Angel." Finn told him as he would trace parts of the flesh before giving a faint wack of the crop. He knew John had off the next day so a little redness wouldn't harm anything. John gave a quiet moan with each blow, his blood heating more and more. He knew he would be sore later from the strict tie but he didn't care. Right now he just wanted an escape from the pain of his loss and to work the stress from his body. Finn kept John in that hold for about another ten minutes. "Ye did very well, Angel." Finn praised as he moved behind John again. "I am going to release thee pressure on ye back. Are ye arms doing okay?"

"I think so." John answered honestly. It was hard for him to tell once his body was heated as the pain often morphed into pleasure.

"Good." Finn lowered to a knee and pulled the rope just slightly to release where the two ropes joined. Leaving John's arms bound, as well as his ankles but allowed him to straighten his back. He placed the crop down to grasp John's shoulder to rub them.

"Once I am done, Angel I will leave ye in thee care of ye Daddy." Finn told him as he worked the muscles slightly.

"My Daddy?" John glanced over to see Randy watching them. "Oh? I didn't know he was here?"

"I texted him when I asked for ye phone." Finn told him. He then walked near the front of John. "Ye see the effect of seeing ya like this has on me again, Angel." Finn stated more than asked as he rubbed over his thickening cock through the shorts he was in.

"Y-Yes, Sir." John licked his dry lips as he looked at the smaller man's bulge. "I'm glad I can turn you on like that."

"Aye...now I wish ye to tend to it for me...then ye Daddy can tend to ye." Finn told John as he moved his hands to lower his shorts. Randy let a small pant leave his lips. He didn't mind the idea of screwing his Baby after his new Sir had his fun.

"Yes, Sir." John said softly though he doubted Randy would want to do anything with him after he had yelled at him. "You wish me to use my mouth on you now?"

"Aye...Open and I guide." Finn told him. John parted his lips as he was told. It made him even more aroused to know Randy was watching them. He had always been a man who enjoyed an audience.

Randy moved around for a better view of the scene as Finn grasped his thickness with one hand as he stepped into John's space. "Good, Angel." Finn told him as he guided the head passed John's lips. He moved his free hand to the back of John's head, guiding him forward. As John had teased Randy his Dom's member was indeed a mouthful. He strained to take in as much as he could as he relaxed his throat, loving the challenge.

Finn gave a satisfied sound as he released the hand on his cock to use both hands to guide John's mouth. "That's it, Angel...just take in thee moment...thee feeling of surrender." He licked his lips as he gave a pant as he slowly began to guide his length in and out between John's lips. John moaned around Finn's cock as he let himself be used to bring the Irishman pleasure. It was times like this that he almost forgot the pain that stalked him...if only his Dom would love him like his heart desired. He loved the feeling of slight discomfort and forced surrender he was more than willing to give.

"Mmmm good...aye." Finn moaned. His head turned, hearing a slight sound from the side. "Ye wish to join now, Randy?" His voice was a husky moan. "There is lube on the table there." Randy's own mind wanted to slip into a faint daze but blinked himself free of it, hearing Finn. He moved to the table seeing the small bottle. He stripped himself down, showing off his own hardened state.

"That it, Fella...come join thee fun." Finn told him. Randy took the bottle to slick himself as he walked over to the two men. John felt almost blissful as he realized both men were going to use him at the same time. This was a feeling he had not enjoyed since before the darkness overtook Sheamus in Ireland. He gave a muffled sound of lust and need at the thought.

"Aye, seems ye Baby likes that idea." Finn Told Randy as the larger man moved to kneel behind John Stradling his bound legs.

"He likes feeling like a used slut." Randy told him thickly. He wrapped one arm around John's body as he used his other hand to work his cock between John's cheeks before breaching the hole with the head.

John groaned his approval at both Randy's words and actions, taking in the feeling of being taken at both ends. There was a small worry in the back of his mind that Finn may be put off once he saw what a slut he was but the older man was too heated to care much. Randy pushed in rest of the way with a satisfied moan. "So hot, Baby...a hot dirty Baby...for his Daddy and Sir." Randy whispered near John's ear as he rocked his hips to fuck John in quick little thrusts so not to pull him from Finn's actions. This was his scene and he was just permitted to join.

John began to moan louder as Randy's words made his body tingle and the unusual, short thrusts gave new, unbelievable stimulation to his sweet spot. His cock dripped as he tried to focus on pleasing both men. "That's it...you just love the feeling of taking two cock at once don't you. being made to take every inch of us both. Get you so hot you could just cum from the feeling...then beg for more can't you?" Randy moaned almost grunted the words by John's ear.

Finn moaned deeply. "He almost yours." He panted. "Need me free 'im?"

Randy shifted his eyes to Finn. "No...I can tend to him...just get yours."

John's body shook as he milked in every word, every sensation. It almost like he was with Sheamus and Randy again, bringing joy to his Daddy and Dom. Finn nodded his understanding to Randy as he worked faster pushing just a little deeper before he finished a moment later. He stayed still a moment before pulling free of John's mouth. "Good as always, Angel."

John swallowed before looking at Finn, his eyes glazed with the lust he was experiencing. "Thank you, Sir." He wanted his Dom to stay and give him aftercare and caring as Sheamus had but he figured as always he would just take his leave.

As Finn moved away Randy wrapped his one arm up John's chest the other down to John's cock. "I have you, Baby." He whispered as he moaned. "You did so good...feel so good." Finn gathered his shorts, heading for the door. The smaller man caste a final look at the men as he left the room.

John lowered his eyes as he saw Finn leave the room. Why did he even try? The man obviously only wanted him for sex and playing. No matter how much he tried to tell himself otherwise the man would never feel anything for him like Sheamus had. Although the thought made him feel defeated his body was still heated from Randy and he cried out his release a few minutes after his his cock was touched. "Oh, fuck, Baby...yeah….al-almost there...mm mm" Randy moaned as he held, John rocking into him the best he could with how John's arms were. He finally came himself. He rested his head between John's shoulders. "No-now need to see exactly how...how he did this."

"He didn't even stay long enough to free me this time." John observed quietly. "I try so hard to please him but it's not enough It's never going to be enough."

"You didn't hear us talking did you, Baby? You were so in your own head." Randy commented as he started to untie him. "He asked me if I wanted him to do it or not."

"Oh.." John said quietly. "Every time we play I hope if I make him feel good enough he'll stay with me after like Sweets did. Praise me, maybe offer to hold me like he cares...but he never does."

"Well, that is what you have me for." Randy told John as he rubbed John's arms once they are free.

"That's sweet, Daddy." John said, the sadness clear in his voice. "But I told you when we were looking for a Dom I want a Master like Sweets. One who will connect with me on an emotional level while we play and I serve him...but I guess that's too much to ask."

"When you play he does." Randy told him. "It may not be a romantic love." Randy stated as he then worked on John's legs. "He does connect with you though...even if for whatever reason you don't see it, he does."

John knew Randy did not understand. The connection he had shared with Sheamus had been something beautiful. When he knelt at his feet he felt like he was home and for some reason he had the feeling he could be almost as close to Finn if only the Irishman would let him. He could see that Finn was a caring man with a loving soul. It had been revealed when he shared the love he had felt for his Japanese girl. "I wish...he would look at me once the way he looks when he talks about his old sub." John said at last.

"Maybe he is scared." Randy told John as he stood up. He offered John his hand.

John stood up with a nod. "Maybe." He sighed. "So, did you enjoy watching?"

"Yeah, BB...more than I thought I would. I guess because it didn't look that harsh besides how far back you were arched."

"He does more rope ties than anything." John admitted as he stretched. "Sometimes he gives me spanking or uses a flogger. The way I'm tied usually turns him on and he uses my mouth or fucks me until we both get off."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Randy admitted before he realized it. "Is...is that enough for you though?"

"Yeah...he fucks me hard and you saw my ass when he spanked me." John nodded. "It would be fine if he would only open up. I do love to role play but that's something we can do together at times."

"Yeah, role plays are not everyone's thing, Baby. As for opening up. You need to look from his side. He was single for two years...and he needs to be kept a secret. I've been there, Baby...it's not easy. He may not want to let you in because he feels he can't."

"I know...I know that all in my mind. I've told myself that over and over." John agreed. "Want to go upstairs and shower now? I'm a little sore." He tried to act normal and not as defeated as he felt about the whole situation.

"Sounds good, Baby." Randy told him as he went to gather his and John's clothing. John left the room and walked to leave the extension. He may have cast a glance of longing in the direction of Finn's quarters as he passed and then continued on his way to the upstairs.

"Shower or maybe a soak in the tub?" Randy asked as he moved to put the dirty clothing in the hamper.

"Just a shower. I'm pretty tired." John told him. He had to remember to set his alarm clock this time.

"Okay, BB." Randy told him. He fought not to sigh as he headed into the bathroom. John took a shower that only lasted a few minutes and let Randy help him. He then dried off and sat on the bed in a pair of gym shorts as he checked his phone and set the alarm for early the next morning.

Randy got into bed next to John, just watching him. John laid the phone aside and turned off the light. He didn't even bother trying to look for Sheamus. "Night, Daddy." He said quietly.

"Night, BB...love you." Randy replied.

"Love you too." John moved on his side so Randy could hold him and closed his eyes as tears wanted to fill them. "Night, Sweets." He whispered faintly. Randy moved to wrap an arm over John to try to hold him. Just before sleep claimed John there was the faintest hint of that familiar scent, Was it real, or wishful thoughts? In the back of John's mind he began to wonder about the scent but he was too tired by that point to respond. He drifted off into a deep sleep, the tears now dried on his cheeks.


	16. Chapter 16

(Hope you all are enjoying your holiday season. JadeRose and I will be working on two Christmas one shots including John, Randy and Sheamus tonight. They will be posted in the next few days under Saving Super Cena Drabbles if any of you are interested.) Rose

When John headed for the kitchen the next morning he passed the one sitting room where Finn was seated cross-legged on the floor. John paused as Finn normally never left his room until breakfast was ready or almost ready at least. "Hey, Sir. Couldn't sleep? It's early yet."

Finn lifted his head to open his eyes. "I didn't even take note of thee time. Nay though, sleep seemed to wish to elude me last night." He moved to stand up. "Sometimes meditation helps rest me even when sleep does not."

John nodded, figuring it was something the young man had learned in Japan. "It's early yet. I'm just getting ready to start on breakfast for you,"

"That if fine. I don't want to rush ya." Finn replied to him.

"I'll call you when it's ready, Sir." John turned to go into the kitchen. His heart still hurt from last night but he tried to ignore it as he put all his energy into creating a delicious breakfast for his Dom. He fried a thick ham steak along side two eggs in a large skillet and added two pieces of multigrain bread with homemade fruit spread.

Finn returned to kneeling to go into a different kind of meditative state. As he did the same smoky sweetness hit his senses as it had the last few days in that place. His eyes opened to look around for the source. He thought maybe a different room he would not smell it like he had in his bedroom. John was oblivious to what Finn was experiencing as he set the table for the younger man. Finn loved his orange juice so much he decided to make him some fresh with the juicer he often used during his Change Time videos.

Finn lowered his head, rubbing his temples. If not for what he had experienced with Sheamus the younger man would begin to question his sanity. John put all of the food on a plate and sat it on the table along with a tall glass of juice. He then walked to the living room to get Finn. "Sir?" He called softly.

Finn turned his head to look. For the faintest of moments there may have been a look of confusion to the younger man's eyes. He slowly stood up. "Aye, John?"

"Breakfast is ready." John explained. He figured he had caught Finn off guard while he was meditating. "It's on the table for you whenever you're ready to eat."

"Aye, thank ye." Finn moved toward him then the kitchen to take his normal seat. John took an empty seat along with a glass of juice to drink while Finn ate. He would eat later when Randy was awake.

"How ye feel this morning, John?" The Irishman asked.

"Okay...a little sore but I don't mind that." John said in reply. "Believe me I've felt worse after play and liked it."

"And mentally?" Finn asked as he ate. Part of him thought he had no room to talk.

John knew he could never tell Finn the truth. If he told him how much more he wanted from the relationship he would scare the man off before they were even proper submissive and Master. "I've been better but I've been worse I guess...even with Randy I still get lonely at times." He said as honestly as he could.

"I understand...more so when he is away." Finn replied simply. John just nodded, taking a sip of his juice. He hated feeling the way he did. Why couldn't he just be happy with what he had? Sheamus had set the bar so high it seemed anything less from a Dom was almost a mockery. Finn can feel the tension building in the room. "I am nay what ye were expecting….am I?"

"You're amazing, Sir. I love our play times...the structure." John said at last. "I guess just serving someone before who loved me so much...I miss the times after...the emotional connection...like the day Randy came and we took a nap together. S-Surely you must miss...what you had with your other sub. I see how much you cared for her."

"Of course I miss that." Finn told John. "Ye have ye Daddy though...I am just something behind closed doors."

"I know...I'm sorry. I guess I got spoiled with the threesome I had." John explained. "We were behind closed doors too but they both loved me. I know it's selfish and I'm sorry. You deserve more than that...a real lover you can show off." He looked down at his cup.

"It may nay mean much...I am sorry." A sadness may have tried to show in the younger man's eye before he focus down on his plate.

"Don't be...it's mine to deal with." John said, his eyes looking sad as they raised slightly. "I should never put my needs on you...I will never mention it again, Sir."

"But these things should fit both member's needs." Finn replied oddly softly. A part of him ached as well. Longing in some ways for what John wished and offered. What of more though? Would he need to remain behind closed doors? Would the public eye always view him as single?

"Yes, Sir...but I don't want to lose you or push you." John told him. "Obviously I would not find another Dom better than you...and he wouldn't love me either. I...I just have to man up and realize that isn't possible in my life anymore. Sweets and Randy were willing to live that way because they loved me so much they were willing to make that sacrifice."

"Those be very sweet words, John. I hope I will continue to earn them." Finn told him.

John nodded. "Thank you." When Finn finished eating he stood to clean the kitchen, knowing the Irishman would be leaving for work soon. "Enjoy your day, Sir. I go back tomorrow." He was happy to know he was up another six pounds and getting closer to his prior fitness level every day.

"Ye as well, John." Finn got up. "See ye this evening." Finn made his way out for the day after grabbing his gear bag. John hung his head at the sink once he was alone. Without having to put on a front for Randy or Finn he was free to drop any sign of a mask, tearing rolling down his face as he sobbed quietly. No matter how perfect of a sub he was, how hard he tried Finn just told him things would not change and he did not blame the younger man at all. It did not stop the ache in his heart though.

The faint whiff of the familiar aroma floated around John. Was it just lingering from Finn's presence or was it more? John noticed the scent but attributed it to his Dom, who always showered every morning. He knew what he was asking of Finn was selfish on his part and he didn't want to feel this way. "I haven't changed...I'm still hurting people by my selfishness." He said quietly to himself in between sobs. "I'll never mention it to Daddy or Sir again...I need to man up."

Something lightly moved more like brushed against the necklace as it hung from John. John raised his head at the feeling, wiping his eyes as he was almost afraid to ask. "M-Master?" A faint touch brushed John's cheek over the fallen tears. John closed his eyes. If it was only an illusion he did not care at this point. "Is that you, Master? Please tell me you're okay." Sadly no sounds reached John's ears, but the lightest of touches brushed over his head. John hung his head as Sheamus had always answered him right away. "I knew it was all in my head...Ran is right...either that or what you did for me weakened you so bad...I don't want to think about it." He moved to finish cleaning the kitchen so he could rejoin Randy upstairs.

A unseen, sad gaze watched John as he moved. Those few faint touches were draining on the soul that watched. He would have answered John if he could, but he was still too drained to produce sound his sweet Angel could hear. Tears trailed down John's face as he hurried to finish. Why couldn't the past few months been only a bad dream? He had found a true soul mate and Master only to be ripped from him forever. What if Randy was right and the experience several days ago was the last he would ever hear from his Sweets?

Randy began to toss in his sleep, growing restless as a dreamless sleep grew to once again familiar settings. John finished the kitchen and then sat on a chair so he could try to compose himself. He did not want his Daddy to see him upset. Randy sat up with a startled look. He tried to swallow down the lump that he felt forming in this throat. John finally became calm and walked upstairs to the master bedroom,, seeing Randy was awake and sitting up in bed. "Hey, Daddy. How long you been up?" He greeted.

Randy jumped, looking at John. "Do you by some chance have an old radio?"

"Uh...maybe...why?" John looked confused as he sat on the bed.

"Where?" Randy asked, moving from the bed. "He's sorry you can't hear him right now." Randy replied, slightly panicked.

John got up. "Downstairs...I'll get it. You talked to Sweets?"

"Yeah...h-he said he ma-may be able to communicate th-through it." Randy still seemed shaken.

John nodded and moved to hurry downstairs. "Be right back."

Randy moved to sit on the bed, lowering his head to his hands. "Not how I wished to start my day, Shea."

John returned a few minutes later with a radio. "This is my Dad's. He left it here to use when he comes. So, you saw Sweets in your sleep?"

Randy nodded. "Is it battery or plug in?"

"Plug in." John moved to plug it in by the bed. "What did he say exactly?"

"Need to find white noise. He may be able to use it." Randy told him. "He isn't positive though."

"So...he's not gone forever." John moved to surf stations until he came across white noise like he had watched on paranormal TV shows.

"No...but weak." Randy told John. "If this even works he doesn't know how long he can do it for."

"John?" A voice sounded muffled.

John heard the voice and jumped. "Listen...I just heard someone say my name!" He moved closer to the radio. "That you, Sweets?"

"Aye." The static broke briefly.

"Are you okay? I've been so worried about you." John said quickly.

"Tired...we-ak." The voice came broken, almost mechanical sounding.

"It's been three days. I'm so sorry, Sweets." John's voice broke. "Please...go rest."

"Nay...cry...w-ant-ed...gift." Randy just watched John. He was still unsure how to react to it all.

"I know, Master...and I loved it...but I don't like it that you're still weak." John replied. "Please...stop straining yourself and rest. I love you."

"Love...too...both...bye." Came the broken reply.

John turned off the radio and looked at Randy. He hardly knew what to say. "Damn."

"Feel better that I was wrong?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." John nodded with a small smile. "You must be starving. I'll go cook something for us."

"Okay, Baby." Randy smiled back.

"This is your last day off. Be thinking about what you would like to do today." John told his boyfriend. "By the way I'm up 7 more pounds."

"Damn you packing it back fast, BB." Randy commented. "And I think I remember something about getting my shoulders worked."

"Well, I'm working out like a beast and eating well." John paused, biting his lip. "I...I don't mind doing that for you...but want to do a role play while Sir Finn is at work? Like I could have you bound and teased in the playroom and at one point you could escape and get your revenge?"

"We can try it I guess, Baby." Randy told him.

John paused at the door. Last thing he wanted was to make Randy uncomfortable. "Never mind, Daddy. You call the shots today and tell me what you want to do. I'm being selfish again. It's your day off."

"I said we can see." Randy got up to follow John down stairs. "Why does everything need to be planned?"

"It doesn't. You just have to ask about a role play in advance. You don't just jump into it...plus I'd have to tie you in a way you could get free later." John reached the kitchen and began pulling food from the fridge. He decided to make them ham steaks and eggs like he had for Finn.

"Well, I guess we can set up for it and if the play leads that way we can." Randy tried to reason.

"Okay." John focused on laying three ham steaks and several eggs in a large skillet. "You want toast today?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling with you I'll need all my energy." Randy chuckled.

"I want a hand over my mouth or gagged. I have an entire wall of gags full but Sir never uses them." John said as he pulled out the bread.

"Hmmm wonder if I should start in control then have you take over?" Randy pondered.

"We could...something different I guess." John answered. "You could be this cocky SOB and you think I'm this weak bitch but you underestimate me."

"That works….so you can stretch me good."

"Do you want me to fuck you? Or just tease you a little?" John asked as he flipped the ham steaks and eggs.

"Such a rare thing to get to feel you, BB...why would I say no?" Randy shifted at the idea.

"Okay...I'll pretend to be pissed but I'll be easy." John plated the food and turned off the stove. He then grabbed Randy's toast and carried it all to the table, sitting it down. "All done. There's coffee and orange juice."

Randy went to get some coffee. "Looks good, Baby." He told him when he came back and looked the food over.

John had given Randy a ham steak, two eggs and toast. He himself sat down to four eggs and two ham steaks. "Thanks. So, what do you think of Finn after watching him work?" He waited for Randy to start eating.

"Not as bad as I was expecting. So what brought the session on after you told me you wanted time alone?" Randy asked.

"He...um ordered me to." John admitted. "I walked to his space to request the night off but he denied it...said I needed it."

"From what I saw I would have had to agree with him." Randy told him.

"Yeah...he's good to me. I could have done much worse." John began to eat after Randy did.

"Could have done worse? You mean handle worse?" Randy asked.

"No, I mean he's a good, fair man. I could have ended up with a lot worse for a Dom. Like that guy Chris in the club." John replied between bites.

"That's true." Randy tried not to shudder. "I have an odd question. You may think it strange that seeing your arms bound like that last night heated me...and I may wonder the feeling. But remembering the binder still gives me chills...memories of Hunter and Dave."

"I don't know, Daddy. Your shoulders seem to be a sensitive area for you." John said thoughtfully. "But I am so ignorant when it comes to being on the giving end of ropes..I don't think I would be comfortable trying to tie you like that without instruction from Sir Finn. I don't want to hurt you by mistake."

"I know….with you just basic suspension." Randy agreed.

"I would ask him but I know you don't want to be seen differently." John told him.

"Is that silly of me, Baby?" Randy wondered.

John took a bite before answering. "You have a right to feel how you do, Daddy. You've not had the best experiences in the community...but I'm sure if you ever just wanted to play a little in the bedroom Sir Finn would not jump to any conclusions. He seems like a reasonable man."

"And let me guess...Part of Baby wouldn't mind seeing it either." Randy commented as he finished his toast.

"I've already told you that remember?" John joked. "But it's what you want, Daddy. You think about it."

"I will...the thing is I even bring it up...even if I back out, it still could change his view."

"Then if you're so worried leave it alone. No one is pressuring you." John reassured him. "You do what you want."

"Maybe I am pressuring myself." Randy dryly joked.

"Maybe...eat up, Big Boy. I don't want you going easy on me and I'm not going easy on your ass. I never do." John laughed.

Randy laughed. "Yes, Sir." He laughed again as he focused back on his food.

"I wonder why when I top I turn into this video porn Dom?" John wondered out loud. "I love being totally submissive but it's like I turn into the type of guy I want to have dominate me in my fantasies."

"Well beside, Shea...and now Finn...your only reference is videos." Randy reasoned.

"I guess...and those video Doms are just so...erotic. Only time I get to use my strength and be intimidating." John laughed. Randy didn't know if he should laugh or feel slightly intimidated as John had indeed gained a lot of his lost power back. The chuckle he gave may have came across slightly nervous sounding.

John knew his best friend and lover like a book. He noted the sound, looking Randy's direction. "You know I'm kidding...right, Daddy? I would never hurt you even if I could. You won't be gagged...you say Red I stop that minute."

"I know, Baby...I know." Randy sipped his slightly cooled coffee.

"Would you rather I don't?" John asked. "I can tone it down, Daddy. I was just going to pretend to be pissed since you had me bound and gagged to start."

"Just go with the flow...as you said I can always order a stop."

"Okay. Work me over a while then loosen my restraints and pretend to go get more toys. I'll escape and jump you when you get back." The excitement could be heard in John's voice as his eyes lit up for the first time in days.

"That works." Randy told John as he finished his food.

John moved to begin rinsing the dishes as always. "Anything in particular you want for dinner tonight?"

"Roasted chicken?" Randy asked.

"Sounds good." John agreed with a nod. "I have a few nice roasting chickens in the fridge. Melina keeps my food well stocked in my absence."

"How are you dealing with Finn living here when she comes around? I was dismissed by her because we were friends so long." Randy said, referring to John's maid.

"Honestly it hasn't come up yet. He's always at work or staying in the extension where she never goes." John admitted as he filled the dishwasher.

"I guess that helps. She will see him eventually you would think. He would need to use the kitchen."

"Yeah...I'll talk it over with him before I go back on the road." John agreed. "If you want to go on to the room to get in the right mindset and decide what you want to use on me I'll join you soon."

"Okay, Baby." Randy smiled before he headed for the roleplay room. John did a nice job cleaning the kitchen and then he checked to make sure he did have chicken and vegetables for dinner to give Randy time to prepare.

Randy looked around the room. He was trying to think of what to use for John, sadly he was hitting a lot of blanks knowing John wanted to be gagged for his part. and what he wished he would need the other room. He went to go next door he hesitated outside. It also felt odd. Like he was invading what had became Finn's space. John finished up and headed for the extension. When he reached it he was surprised to see Randy standing outside of the play room. "I thought you'd be inside. What's wrong, Daddy?"

Randy looked. "I was next door. I then realized it wouldn't work so I was heading over here." He lowered his head. "It may seem silly. It felt almost like I was about ready to invade someone else's space."

"Because of Sir Finn? Daddy, this room was built for our enjoyment long before he came and he knows that." John pushed the door open and turned on the light. "I come in here alone sometimes to think. It's all of our space."

"Told you it was a silly feeling." Randy told John, following him inside.

"Do you want to go to the other room?" John asked, looking at Randy. "We could take some toys over there but I'd have to take down the shackles from the ceiling to suspend you later."

"Oh, yeah...we have the tie off on the pillars over there don't we?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Would that make you more comfortable, Daddy?" John asked.

"I know it's silly...but yes."

"Okay. Get whatever you want to use on me and I'll get my toys." John moved to the wall, pulling off a crop and then moved to begin taking down the manacles.

Randy looked, taking a set of play cuffs he knew John could get free of easily. Also a paddle and a few other things. "I think I'm good."

John glanced at the play cuffs. "I didn't even know I had stuff that crappy. Did you get the gag?"

Randy held up the open mouth gag. "This one okay?"

John looked it over. "Unless you're planning on a forced blowjob I'd rather have a ball gag or a dildo gag honestly. I like the feeling of my mouth stuffed full."

"That is what I had in mind." Randy smirked.

"Oh...okay then." John grabbed a few more things before walking to the role play room with his arm full of goodies. He knew there were lube and plugs already there in the closet. Randy followed John back to the other room. He was glad John had the suggestion to switch back.

(Sorry to cut off there but I was afraid to include the role play scene as it will be a double long chapter. Will edit and post the next chapter over the weekend.)


	17. Chapter 17

(No wait...I'm nice LOL)

Once they were back inside John hooked the manacles to the pillar and sat his other toys aside. "So...how do you want to start this, Daddy?"

"Fuck, I'm not sure. Normally you're already restrained...Just trying to think why I attacked you this time." Randy gave a laugh.

"How about you saw me at a bar and thought I was hot so you got me so drunk I passed out and took me home?" John grinned at the idea.

Randy laughed. "If you can talk are you going to protest you're straight again? Or just that you're not a bottom since you'll be fucking me later?"

"I'm not a bottom I guess. I promise not to say I'm straight again." John chuckled. "Do you want me naked yet?"

"Sure, Baby...I could be admiring the view when you come to." Randy laughed again.

John stripped out of his shorts, casting them aside. "How do you want me?"

"I guess on the floor. I'll cuff you. Wonder if I should start with the gag in or not?"

"Up to you, Daddy." John got down on the floor, putting his hands behind his back.

"I guess start with it in. Don't want to damage those chompers by accident trying to wrestle it in later." Randy joked as he put the cuff on. They came open with a safety catch. He then moved to the front as he grabbed the gag.

John lifted his head and opened his mouth so the gag could be put into place. Randy slid it in place, securing it behind John's head. He checked it over to see it was correct. "That should work. I guess lay down like you're passed out." John laid on the floor and closed his eyes. It felt odd having his mouth forced open like that. Randy waited a moment before his walked around John, then kneeling running a hand along his arm.

John gave a soft mumble behind the gag, like the touch was stirring him but he wasn't yet fully awake. "About time you came around, Stud." Randy laughed slightly darkly.

John slowly began to move, his eyes opening. He pretended to be in shock at his current situation and began to struggle, muffled protests leaving his throat. "Oh...now you have something to say after ignoring me at the bar?" Randy commented as he rolled John to his back. He moved one knee to press it lightly on John's chest. John looked at Randy with a heated glare, the stubborn defiance saying what his lips could not.

"Awe, don't be like that now, Stud." Randy chided him before patting John's face. "We are going to have so much fun." He laughed. "Well, at least I am." John jerked his face away from Randy's touch with an angry grunt. He jerked his body as if trying to throw his captor off.

"Oh, no trying to play coy now." Randy licked his lips.

"I'm NOT a bitch!" John tried to yell but with his mouth held open it came out slightly garbled.

Randy laughed as he trailed a hand down John's body the best he could while still keeping a knee in place. John shot more daggers at Randy with his eyes as he jerked his body at the man's touch. Randy pressed down more with his knee. "Simmer down, Stud." John knew he had to keep from getting hard and ruin the illusion that he was pissed at the treatment. He tried to remember his training as he glared at the man.

Randy arched back some so he could grope John's cock. John gave a faint groan at the hard stimulation. He knew it would not be long before his body was forced to react. "That's it, Stud. Like that?" Randy did it again. John shook his head no but his cock thickened slightly as Randy groped him. "Yeah, they all say that." Randy laughed as he let go of John to stand up. He groped his own length through his shorts. "See if you're man enough to handle what I have for you." He licked his lips.

John's eyes went to Randy's covered manhood and he made a show of trying to get up and free. He made it into a sitting position but didn't really try to break the cuffs as he probably could. "That's a good boy." Randy smirked as he went to lower his shorts. "That's the perfect position." John's eyes grew large as he took in Randy's almost fully hard cock. He tried to stand up but of course lost his balance and landed right back on his ass.

Randy shook his head. "Nope, you stay right like that...like a good boy." He stroked his cock while moving closer. He used a foot to nudge John's legs so he could stand over them, his thickened cock in front of John's eyes. "Hope you're ready." John felt saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth where he was unable to swallow like he should as he shook his head no. He knew with the open mouth gag it would be impossible for him to resist much.

"Awe, that's just too bad." Randy commented as he bent his knees to lower his cock to the level of John's mouth pushing the head into the ring. "Hot and wet." He put a hand on the back of John's head to prevent him from moving away. "Better get it real wet for me." He pushed in even more. John put on a show of exaggerated gagging as Randy's thick length was pushed down his throat. He loved being used this way and he knew his "revenge" was coming soon.

"That's it." Randy moaned as he began moving his hips to fuck John's mouth. "Yeah, it's good." His fingers gripping the back of John's head as he moved. John pretended to fight to move but it was all in vain as Randy held his head still as he abused his mouth and throat. "Hmm wonder if that is wet enough." Randy moaned. "Don't want to finish too soon now."

John's eyes narrowed in outrage at Randy as his chest heaved slightly. Randy made no note of the look John gave as he slowly pulled his dripping cock out, looking down at it. "That should be good." Randy gave a twisted smile as he moved away and knelt by John's legs. He grabbed John's one ankle, pulling John toward him forcing the older man back to his back. John gave a cry of protest as he knew what Randy had planned for him next.

Randy wet he fingers of one hand before massaging them between John's cheeks to brush over his tightened hole, the older man's protests falling on deaf ears. John gave a shudder as he felt the teasing touch to his entrance. It was so hard to be a bottom at heart pretending to hate it. His body just wanted to respond to what was happening. A smile brushed Randy's lips as he pushed the fingers in to begin stretching John. He knew using just saliva he had to stretch John first. Randy's finger brushed over John's sweet spot and the older man gave a soft moan as his cock twitched in response.

"Yeah...like that, Stud?" Randy moaned as he started to massage it again. John's cock grew fully erect from all the stimulation. He had not planned on Randy fucking him but he would not complain. Randy removed his fingers and spit on his hand to wet his cock more before he moved to fill John hard and fast. John groaned at the stretch, loving how Randy always filled him so well.

"That's it...feels good." Randy moaned as he began to move. It became more and more difficult to hide his pleasure as Randy's cock moved over his sweet spot. Sweat began to form on his face as his cock dripped beads of dewy moisture. "Yeah Stud." Randy took one hand as he reached behind John's head to unbuckle the gag. "Relax your jaw."

John worked his jaw and then glared at Randy between pants. "Get the fuck off me! I'm not a bitch!"

"Too late...for...that." Randy pushed between pauses. "Isn't it?"

John groaned as he felt his pleasure build and build. "Fuck." He panted out.

"That's it...just give in...feel...good." Randy moaned.

John wondered how he was going to get to top like they both wanted if he came but he was too close to stop it. "G-Gonna fucking cum." He moaned moments before he hit his peak.

Randy gave a deep moan before he leaned over John, looking in his eyes. "So-Sorry, Baby...co-couldn't...help...myself."

John gave a look of disappointment. "Don't break the roleplay...don't I still get to top?" He had not topped Randy in a long time.

Randy looked. "Okay, BB...Why don't you see what you can do?" Randy smirked. "You want me off you so bad why don't you give me your best shot?"

John sighed. "You're still breaking the role play. I don't want it like this. You're the only one I get to role play with. I wanted to get to be someone else and let my rare dominate side out. I'm supposed to be pissed because you kidnapped me and made me your bitch."

"Then get loose and force me off." Randy glared before pulling out. "Fine, you want to be scolded like a bitch!" He grabbed John by the hip, forcing him to roll over. "I don't have a rolled newspaper, but sure I can find something." Randy stood up to make his way to where he left the items. John was confused as hell and had no idea what was going on. They had agreed to a role play where he would be restrained and toyed with and would escape and jump Randy after the younger man "left" for more toys and then suspend and top him. Then Randy had fucked him and then when John asked him why he was breaking the role play he sounded legitimately angry at him. He just laid quietly with no clue what to do.

Randy stopped, looking back at John when after a few quiet moment he wondered why he didn't hear John struggling with the cuff. "Pause." He stated. "What do you want from me...you said to leave you alone so you can get free...didn't you?"

John looked uncertain at what to do. "I'm confused...I thought you were going to leave the room and come back in so I would have time to get free and set up to jump you."

"Okay, BB. Ready?" Randy told him.

"Yeah." John nodded.

Randy looked back at his stuff. "Fuck...don't have it here." He moved toward the door. "Be right back, Stud." He went out the door, closing it behind him. John struggled to open the cuffs but could not quite reach them. After a few minutes he just gave up and broke them then removed the pieces, casting them aside. He hid in the closet to wait for his chance to jump the younger man.

Randy returned a few moments later with an impression paddle. He looked around. "FUCK!"

John waited until Randy's back was to him before creeping out of the closet. He came behind the unsuspecting man and grabbed him in a headlock. "Looking for me?" He growled into Randy's ear, his normally submissive voice sounding deeper and more dangerous.

"God damn it!" Randy exclaimed as he acted to try to throw John off, but not too hard. The paddle slipped from his grip as he fought until he dropped to one knee.

"What's wrong? Worried you might be the one in trouble now?" John jerked Randy to his feet and dragged him to the pillar where the manacles hung. "Bet these were for me...well too fucking bad." He wrestled one of Randy's hands into the manacles and secured it before going for the other. "How many unwilling men have you made your bitch?"

"Th-they all come around in the end." Randy panted as he tried to struggle.

"You mean like you're going to?" John chuckled as he ran a hand over Randy's tribal tattoo once he was secured. The Viper's body was stretched with his hands raised over his head. "You fucked with the wrong guy this time."

"I'll get you back. You fucking bastard, you think I can't take it?" Randy struggled. "Bring it on, Bitch and I'll get you back!" He snapped out.

John trailed his hand down Randy's back. "You aren't bad on the eyes at all. I thought you were a hottie in the bar...you just acted like a prick and I don't bottom." He grabbed a hunk of Randy's ass and gave a small squeeze. "Ever been fucked?"

Randy grunted. "Not really my bag." He almost snarled.

"I'll change your mind." John said with confidence. He went to pick up a crop. "Someone's a kinky SOB. I never saw one of these in person." He walked behind the restrained man, giving Randy's tan thigh a swat. "Need to play to give myself some reload time."

"Fuck." Randy jumped slightly. "Gonna try to show me you really are a stud?"

"Yeah.." John commented as he reached around to touch Randy's cock. "Still hard I see...I must say it's a nice piece you got."

Randy bit back a moan. "Th-thanks."

John released Randy's cock and landed two hits with the crop, one to each of the younger man's thighs. "I could really make you scream with the shit you have here but I'm no sadist."

Randy grunted hanging his head forward. "Co-could fool me."

"Awe...I'm not really hurting you am I?" John trailed the crop up and down Randy's spine.

Randy shuttered with a groan. "No-nothing I can't handle."

John felt his own cock begin to stir again as he moved to Randy's front. The younger man was stretched so much he was swaying slightly on his feet. "You are an attractive one. Why do you have to stoop to kidnapping?" He gave one of the Viper's tanned nipples a pinch.

Randy groaned as the pinch. "I see...wh-what I want..and ca-can't help myself." He panted slightly.

John traced the other nipple with the crop then landed a soft hit. "Well, you wanted me you get me." His free hand moved to stroke his hardening length. "All eight fucking inches of me."

Randy gave a faintly shaky breath. "Sh-should be...in-interesting."

"You have lube around this place?" John asked, looking around.

"Ye-yeah...th-the closet."

"Don't go anywhere." John joked as he dropped the crop and moved toward the closet.

"Ha...Ha." Randy replied as he wrestled with the cuffs.

John returned a few minutes later with a tube of lube. "Damn, this place is stocked better than a sex shop." He added some of the silky lube to his fingers and cock. "I'll be nice and stretch you first."

"Well, I did give you that courtesy." Randy replied.

"That you did." John reached Randy and carefully parted his cheeks after sitting the lube down. He slowly pushed one slick finger past the puckered hole.

Randy drew a breath biting his lip. Being a while since he bottomed it was intense.. "Damn, you're tight." John said in a husky tone as he took his time stretching Randy. "You're going to feel so damn amazing squeezing my cock."

Randy panted. "No-not the best of positions to loosen." He moaned as John's slick digit brust his sweet spot. "Fuck."

John brushed the spot again. "You promise you'll behave and I can let you down. I thought you may enjoy feeling the shackles for yourself."

"Who says I will?" Randy panted as his prostate was stimulated.

John chuckled, shaking his head. "Fine, your choice." He added another finger, scissoring them.

"Fuck, Man." Randy moaned out at the stretch.

"If you're going to take my cock you need stretched good." John told him. "Not to brag but I'm bigger than those two fingers."

Randy nodded with a groan. His head already felt like it wanted to swim whenever he tried to lower on his feet. John finished stretching Randy and replaced his fingers with his slicked cock. He groaned as the head breached the tight space. It had been so long since he topped. "Oh, fuck." Randy breathed with a breathy moan.

"Y-Yeah...you feel fucking good." John pushed the rest of the way in and then paused a moment. His hands gripped Randy's hips as he swung in the restraints.

"Fuck, Stud was a good name...you're...big...damn." Randy moaned from the feeling.

"Thanks...not as big as you though." John admitted. He stayed still as long as he could before moving his hips to begin fucking Randy.

"Damn." Randy moaned. He tried to keep his head up as it wanted to drop against the pillar. "Th-thanks." He panted.

John moaned loudly as he picked up the pace some. He loved to bottom but topping was a rare sensation he took pleasure in as well. "Fucking tight ass...feels so good around me."

"Um...yeah...damn…" Randy panted as his mind wanted to begin to drift.

"I think we both enjoyed bottoming more than we admit." John gave a husky laugh as he took the younger man. "Maybe we should try this again sometime...take turns."

"Yo-you're not go-going to th-threaten ca-calling the cops?" Randy managed to get out between moans.

"Nah...just call us even, Bad Boy." John reached around Randy to grasp his hard cock as he made short, deep thrusts. "Damn, you're gonna get me off twice today."

"Fuck….deal." Randy moaned as he leaned his head back again John. Sweat beaded on his brow as he panted. "Oh fuck….oh….mmmm."

John could feel Randy's cock throbbing in his hand as he moved their bodies together as one. Both men were sweating and panting for breath. "For s-someone who says it's not his thing you seen to be enjoying. Getting close aren't you?"

"Ma-maybe I ne-never had the right one." Randy panted. "Ri-right there." He moaned shortly before he came, shooting over John's hand and on the pillar.

"That's it...you only bottom to me." John groaned, as Randy's muscles squeezed his own needy cock. He gave a few more hard thrusts before driving deep and filling his boyfriend full. "Damn.." He panted, resting his head on Randy's back.

"No….complaints." Randy panted his head moving to hang. "Fucking...good."

John kissed the back of Randy's neck. "Thank you, Daddy." He slowly pulled out of him. "Let me get you down from there."

"We-welcome, BB." Randy replied slightly mumbled.

John began to free Randy from the restraints, catching him as he almost slumped in his arms. "Woah...I got you, Daddy."

"Th-thanks...sorry, Baby." Randy tried to stand on his own, but still felt shaky.

"Hey...I got you." John scooped Randy into his arms and headed out of the room. "Let's go upstairs so you can rest. I'll clean up this room once you can relax."

"K." Randy rested his head against John. After times like that Randy rarely had the energy of mental focus to try to protest.

John loved it that Randy would let his walls down around him during these times after he topped. It was one reason he enjoyed these rare occasions. He reached the bedroom and sat his lover on the bed. "Shower now or too wiped? I can give you a quick wipedown until later." He offered.

"K." Randy replied falling back on the bed. Randy was a prideful man who rarely let down his guard with anyone. John felt privileged that he was allowed to care for his Daddy this way. Years ago it never would have happened between them. John grabbed a wet cloth from the bathroom and wiped himself off before bringing a second one to clean Randy with.

"Just relax, Daddy. It's early. We still have all day." He told him as he cleaned him. "I'm not usually a top but it did feel good." Randy nodded in a sleepy stupor.

Once Randy was cleaned and tucked in for bed John slipped on a clean pair of gym shorts and walked back downstairs to the role play room to clean up their mess. He cleaned and put away all the toys back in their place and gathered their dirty clothes. When he walked into the BDSM play room to put the toys from there away he remembered his promise to Finn days ago about the bed. Strangely he was not as spent after topping as he often was after being used even though Randy had fucked him first so he walked to one of the downstairs spare bedrooms and worked at taking apart the full size bed that was in it. His thoughts drifted back to Finn again as he worked and he sighed. He loved how his Dom could make him feel as they played. It was just a huge let down every time when he was left alone afterward.

Randy didn't even know how long he was out for when he came to. He looked around seeing he was back in the master bedroom. "Johnny? Baby?" He called out with no reply. He went to moved with a faint cringe. "Fuck." He grumbled as he got up, moving to the bathroom. His walk was more of a waddle as he tried to keep his cheeks clenched..

John had managed to get the bed moved to the BDSM room and was setting it up in the corner. Moving the mattress, box springs and simple bedding had been a chore but it needed to be done."Should buy rubber sheets for this bed." He mused out loud since basically it was a place to lay down for sex.

Randy hopped in the shower to clean himself fully. He worked the kinks in his shoulders out under the warm spray of the shower. Once done he dried off and put on shorts and a tank top before he went to look for John as his stomach growled. John had the bed assembled and was making it up with a simple tan sheet set. A part of him longed to cuddle in it with Finn after a session but he had been basically told that would never happen. It took him awhile as he was used to his housekeeper making up the beds.

Randy called out for John as he moved through the house. "Fuck, this place seems like a damn maze."

John finished making the bed and gave the immaculate room a once over to make sure everything was in its proper place. He then took the armful of their clothes and turned off the lights, heading out and back to the main part of the house.

Randy ran into John as he was coming out. "Ah, there you are."

"Hey. I didn't think you would be up so soon." John smiled at Randy.

"Was I not out that long?" Randy asked as his stomach growled again. "Damn. Sorry."

"No problem. You must be hungry." John sat the clothes aside and looked at the time on his phone. "It's a little after one. What would you like for lunch?"

"Um, a chef salad if you have the stuff."

"Yeah. Sounds good." John looked at the dirty laundry he had sat down. "Mind running these to the hamper and I'll get started?"

"Yeah." Randy gathered the clothing. "Be right back." Randy headed upstairs with the clothing. John walked to the kitchen and began to pull out fixings for the salads. He put some eggs in water to boil and laid out cheese, ham, carrots, tomatoes, lettuce, spinach, mushrooms, avocado, and EVOO to dress it with.

Randy returned a few minutes later, sitting at the table. He didn't want to disturb John while he was cutting stuff. "I was moving a bed from one of my spare rooms to the play room." John explained as he diced ham. "Sir Finn requested a bed moved into there after our first play session but I had been so busy I forgot."

"Interesting. For another play piece?" Randy asked.

"Yeah...he wanted to fuck me the first night and there was nowhere to lay down." John explained. "It would not be for anything else."

"Just wondered, BB." Randy told him. "You sound like you're trying to defend the action."

"Sorry." John sighed as he cut carrots. "I had a talk with Finn today before work...I basically admitted I would like times together to connect after playing and he shot me down. He said he was sorry...maybe I wished the bed would be used for something other than sex. That's why I snapped."

"Ah...sorry, BB." Randy told him.

John sighed as he worked. "Why do I get the feeling from your tone that made you happy?"

"No...I admit when things started I may have been happy that you found him, but it was just a scene thing. I see how upset it makes you though and that doesn't make me happy." Randy said honestly.

"I know you don't understand...I would just rather be on my knees for someone I care about." John explained as he worked. "He doesn't have to be in love with me...I would just like times of being held and praised not during a scene...like the day you walked in on us taking a nap."

"Well, tell him. He has not had a devoted submissive in two years. Maybe he needs a refresher."

"That's what I'm saying...I pretty much did this morning. He said he was sorry if he couldn't give me what I needed. And that was that." John filled two plates with the salad and moved to pull the boiled eggs from the stove to add.

"I don't know what to say besides to try to give it time." Randy said.

"Yeah...I guess." John added the eggs and dressed the salad, carrying two plates to the table. Iced tea in two glasses sat at each spot. "You have to head out early tomorrow? I have to be out of here for work by around 6."

"Yeah I have a few Make-a-Wish kids before the house show." Randy told him before he started to eat.

"Okay. Don't forget to ask Mike about our conversation." John sat down to eat, trying to get his mind off Finn. "But if you two are sharing a room you'd better not do anything without me." He chuckled.

"Ha ha...I won't, BB...and you will just be a spectator...right? Just want to make sure my facts are right."

"Of course...unless he wants me to join." John answered. "I don't think he sees me in a sexual way like he does you. I want him to be as comfortable as possible."

"Well, there is also Finn to think of. Him being your Dom wouldn't that mean you would need his permission to have other partners?"

"True...and I don't want to fuck things up when I'm trying to build more." John agreed. "I don't think he would mind me just watching."

"I personally don't see why he would." Randy told him.

"Well then if he agrees I'll just sit out of sight and watch." John said.

"Guess that works." Randy replied. The two men ate and then John cleaned the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

(Thank you all for the support. My apologies to those waiting on an update to Skinning the Viper. I will update it sometime soon. The next chapter of it is very dark and I just couldn't get into the mood to edit and read it in the Christmas season.)

They spent the afternoon putting in a workout in the gym and then took a swim in the pool room followed by a shower. By the time Finn was scheduled to arrive John had a roasted chicken warming in the oven and the table set for three with white wine. He was clean and dressed in a tank top and cargo shorts.

"Evening, Fellas." Finn greeting them as he spotted them watching TV.

John looked up from where he sat by Randy. "Evening, Sir. Dinner is done and warming in the oven."

"Good...good...I'll be there shortly." Finn told John before he continued to his room.

John looked at Randy who was watching the news. "Just relax, Daddy. I'm going to go carve the chicken and get ready to eat."

"I'll join you." Randy shut off the TV, standing up.

"Okay." John moved to the kitchen where he pulled out the chicken and roasted vegetables from the oven. He began to carve the hot meat into pieces, laying them on a large serving platter along with some of the potatoes, carrots and celery. The rich aroma of the food filled the room.

Finn came in a moment later. "So how be ye fella's day?"

"It was okay." Randy said. "Burned some energy before I need to leave in the morning."

"It was nice." John agreed with his Daddy. "Was your day okay, Sir?"

"Aye, going to the arena tomorrow to starting working on entrance ideas and few music options. So I won't be at thee center," Finn told John as he took his seat.

"Oh...okay." John carried the loaded platter to the table, setting it down. "Please both help yourselves."

"Smells good as always." Finn told John as he took some of the breast meat and potatoes. Randy went for a mix of the vegetables and a drumstick.

John took some breast meat that was left and a mix of the vegetables before moving to take his seat. "Thank you, Sir. Randy asked for roasted chicken tonight." There was bread and white wine, iced tea and water on the table.

"I am nay picky." Finn told him as he poured a glass of wine. "Home cooking is always a nice thing."

"Thank you." John waited until the guys began eating before starting himself. There was so much he wanted to say to Finn but it was not something he could just blurt out so he just enjoyed his meal.

Finn took a napkin to dab his lips. "Very juicy, John." He commented.

"Thank you, Sir." John nodded as he ate. "I made parfaits for dessert."

"Wow, ye a busy bee today." Finn commented. "Ye keeping with ye correspondence?"

John looked surprised at the question but then shook his head no slowly. "Sorry, Sir. It completely slipped my mind. I spent the day working out and swimming with Ran."

Finn slowly shook his head. "When did ye do it last?"

John wanted to lie and not disappoint his Dom but he knew he needed to be honest. "T-The first day he showed up." He had honestly been so focused on fun with Randy and cooking he had completely forgotten.

Finn drew a deep breath. "And any clue how far back ye messages go? How long have ye follows been waiting to hear back from ya?"

"Maybe two days or so? I wrote most of them the first day Randy was here." John's eyes lowered slightly. "Sorry, Sir. I'll take care of it as soon as I clean the kitchen."

Finn's features softened some with John's answer. "I am shocked, but pleased ye cleared over a month of backlog in only a week. Enjoy ye night with ya Daddy. I thought ye still have more to catch up on."

"No, Sir. I've been working hard on it." John replied. What he did not say was he had been busting his ass to please the younger man.

"I see that. As I said surprised...but pleased." Finn sipped the wine.

John's cheeks flushed at even the small praise. "Thank you, Sir." He focused back on finishing his food.

Randy finished his first plate and went to grab a thigh. "This is good, BB. Don't remember if I said it."

"No, but thanks." John told Randy with a smile. "I know not as good as your mom's though."

"Well, little beats Ma's." Randy laughed.

John chuckled as he nodded his agreement. "What would you like to do for your last night here?"

"We had our fun earlier." Randy told John.

"Well, it be a few days before ye see each other again, so take ye time and enjoy." Finn told him as he finished up.

John honestly did not know what to do as they had already watched TV, played and swam together. "Yes, Sir." He nodded as he ate. Once he was finished he served them all dessert. They enjoyed the treat and then he stood to work on clean up.

"Can I ask a question?" Randy addressed Finn.

"Aye, what be it?" Finn focused on Randy.

"What is your view of switches?" Randy asked.

"Tis people that like both sides of thee life." Finn replied.

"How are they viewed in your eyes?" Randy wondered.

"Tis neither favorable nor unfavorable. Tis just how they fit in. Just as it be none to tell me how to be it nay me place to tell them." Randy hit a blank of how to move forward with his thoughts. John heard the talk and paused his work, listening to hear what Randy would say next. He knew what his boyfriend wanted to ask if he had the balls.

"What be on ye mind, Fella?" Finn asked.

Randy took a deep breath. "I want to make it clear I have no desire to serve."

"Okay." Finn looked at Randy. "Go on."

"Not that I like to submit...but at times I may have an interest in it. Like feeling how those rope ties may feel."

"So...ye saying ye nay a submissive...at least to thee extent John here is. You may wish to be used as a demonstration subject." The Irishman tried to clarify.

"Um….I guess that is a way of putting it."

Finn nodded. "That be fine by me."

John looked at them as he turned on the dishwasher. "May I watch?"

Finn looked at John. "If he don't mind."

"Of course it is okay, BB." Randy told him.

"So is that what ye fella's wish to do tonight?"

"Um...I guess." Randy told him.

"I will nay pressure ye." Finn told him.

"He does...it's hard for him to say it." John said honestly.

Randy bit his lip, looking at John. "We don't even need to use the dungeon. Pick whichever room ye would feel comfortable in." Finn informed him.

"I don't know." Randy admitted.

"How about the gym, Daddy?" John offered. "It's a nice open space with very little furniture."

"That works." Randy told him. "An hour okay?"

"Aye, fine by me. Meet ya both down there." Finn told Randy before excusing himself and leaving the room.

"Wow...I'm proud of you for speaking up." John told Randy as he turned off the kitchen light so they could go.

"Thanks, BB...still nervous." Randy's steely eyes looked unsure.

"You'll be fine, Daddy. You've played with Sweets and Finn won't do anything you don't want him to." John assured him.

"I guess just being someone different." Randy told him.

"I get that. I promise it will be fine." John told him.

An hour passed and the two men made their way to the gym. "Hmm...wonder if my Sir still wants me in position if you are the one being worked on?" John wondered out loud.

"I wouldn't think so...that may have been a reason he suggested a different room?" Randy wondered.

"Maybe and to make you comfortable." John replied. They reached the gym and saw they had beaten Finn. John knew his Dom would arrive any minute as he was always punctual.

Finn came in just a moment later with a small sack in hand. He was dressed in Gym shorts and tank top. "Do you just want me to watch from the corner, Sir?" John asked, looking at the Irishman.

"That will be just fine unless ye Daddy wishes ye closer to relax him." Finn told him.

"I will try to handle it." Randy told Finn. He couldn't figure how the younger man read him as he did.

"Good...ye may keep ye shorts on...but how about ye remove thee shirt?" Randy nodded, taking his shirt off and setting it to the side. His licked his lips, feeling them dry from his nerves.

John moved a short distance away so he could watch but his Daddy would still feel him nearby. He watched the two men with interest. "Ye have any issues I should know about?" Finn asked. He looked at John. "I realized I made that mistake with ye...I apologize." He then looked back at Randy.

"I am double jointed in my shoulders so I am prone to dislocations." Randy informed him.

"Interesting traint. I will try to be careful." Finn told him as he went to pull the ropes out.

"It's fine, Sir." John replied as he watched the scene. He could not wait to see his Daddy restrained by his Dom.

"Ye may stay standing." Finn told Randy as he walked around. "Better yet, please kneel so I don't need to stretch." Randy slowly knelt. "Thank ye. Hands behind ya. Grasp ye elbows if ye can stretch that far."

Randy did as instructed. "Like this?"

"Aye, very good." Finn moved to grab the frost rope to begins securing Randy's arms together. John could feel his manhood wanting to stir already as he watched Randy kneeling for Finn to tie him. It was like a wet dream come true. He leaned so he could take it all in.

Finn twisted the rope before bringing it over Randy's left shoulder and around his chest. He locked the ropes before going over the right shoulder. Finn grabbed a second rope and locked them together before he continued the ties securing wraps around both arms. Randy closed his eyes trying to focus and relax. He felt the faint pull, but it wasn't painful. It was just different. John licked his suddenly dry lips as he took in the scene. The only thing that would have made it better would be if both men were naked. He was sporting a small bulge in his cargo shorts as he watched.

Finn slowly checked the ropes over. "Ye doing okay there, Randy?" He asked. Randy may have gave a faintly shaky breath but nodded. "Good...figure we have plenty of time another night if ye wish to do something more involved. For a first time Iam starting light with ya."

"Ah...th-thanks." Randy told him.

"How's it feeling?"

"Good." Randy replied. John knew he was not being watched so he slid a hand inside his shorts and gave his aching cock a small squeeze as he took in every last detail of how Randy looked bound like that.

"Ye wish something more tonight?" Finn asked.

"Honestly...I don't know...feels different than I expected." Randy replied as he relaxed more.

"Different how?" Finn inquired.

"Secure, almost….comforting." Randy admitted, without really thinking. "I was picturing something more intense. Like what you had John in the other night."

"Well, aye that was a tight tie I did on 'im. With ye shoulders I don't know how wise that would be."

"I...I found out I actually like a little pull to them."

"I see..." Finn stated in thought. "Let's try a lil harder then." He began to undo the first set of ties. John pulled his hand out of his shorts and saw the hand was sticky with his precum. He was close enough to hear most of what was being said and excited Randy was enjoying and wanted even more.

Once Randy was free except for the beginning tie Finn started again, this time not tying to the body but lashing the arms themselves, pulling slowly on the ropes as he worked. Randy gave shaky breaths, but no sound of any protests. John could see Randy's reaction to what Finn was doing and it only heated his blood more. His own breath left his lips in quiet pants. "Ye doing good there?" Finn asked. Randy slowly nodded. "Good to hear it." Randy was not expecting the almost sense of calm he felt.

John wondered if he was the only one with a rock hard cock as he slid a discreet hand to squeeze it again. Now he understood why his Sir got so needy watching him bound. Finn glanced a faint look at John. "Seems ye Baby is enjoying thee display ye be putting on." Finn told Randy.

"Glad he is liking it." Randy replied with an odd sureen to his voice.

John knew if he did not speak up before long he would lose control. "Sir? Permission to touch myself as I watch?" John asked, loud enough for the Irishman to hear him.

"Granted, Angel." Finn responded, thinking it was quite interesting how the two men seem to have two totally different reactions to the same situation. John got hot and heated while Randy seemed to be entering an almost zen like state. John leaned against the nearest wall as he lowered his shorts and boxers, grasping his leaking cock with a quiet moan. "Ye like seeing ye Daddy like this, Angel?" Finn asked.

"Y-Yes, Sir." John said with a hint of a moan as he stroked himself. "Don't you? I know watching me tied always gets you...hot."

"Different reactions to different people, Angel." Finn replied simply. "I get a joy from it when it comes to Randy here. He is to calm, relaxed within himself."

John felt a little foolish he was the only one aroused in the room at the scene and paused. "Should I stop, Sir? I don't want to ruin the mood."

"It's okay, Baby….go ahead….um...sorry Finn." Randy replied his voice still an odd calm.

"Tis alright, Randy." Finn replied then looked at John. "Tis fine, Angel. Go on...I think ye Daddy likes thee fact ye are enjoying this. " John felt a little awkward that he was the only guy doing anything sexual but he went back to stroking himself quietly. It was not like jerking off while watching two lovers play. Randy and Finn both seemed calm...at peace. Why did he not notice before?

It was a few moments before Finn spoke. "Ready to get out, Randy?"

"I'm fine really." Randy replied.

"I see...I am sure it is getting boring though."

"Um...okay I guess for tonight." Randy replied and Finn slowly began to free the larger man. John realized they were stopping and really felt awkward. The scene was nothing like he had expected but he was glad Randy had enjoyed it. He let go of his hard cock and pulled up his underwear and shorts to fasten them, straightening up from the wall.

Once Randy was free he slowly stood up. "Thanks...have a little business to tend to," Finn nodded in light understanding as he started to clean up. Randy walked over to John until he was in front of him. There was a calmness to his eyes aye also a fire. "Where you told to stop, BB?"

"No, Daddy." John answered, looking at him. "It just felt odd...jerking off when you two were finished."

Randy reached a hand to grab the back of John's neck. "We say when it is done...now finish." Randy leaned in to capture John's lips fully and deeply. John moaned into the kiss as his hands traveled down to lower his pants and underwear again, freeing his cock. As they kissed his left hand trailed to stroke the needy member once again.

Randy massaged the back of John's head and neck and he slipped his tongue into John's mouth, rubbing it against John's own tongue. Randy seemingly blocked the presence of the third man from his mind as Finn packed the bag and began to leave. John heard Finn leaving but was so heated he only gave a deep groan at Randy's actions, jerking his cock harder as their tongues mated together.

Randy broke the kiss, trailing his lips to John's neck to place kissing to the sensitive pulse point. "Fuck." John groaned as he panted for breath. "Getting so close, Daddy."

Randy moved near John's ear. "That's it, Baby...cum for Daddy...it's okay. Let go."

John gave his cock a few more strokes before his body trembled in climax, giving a heated cry as he came hard. "Fuck...that was good." He gasped as his coated hand dropped to his side.

"Good, BB." Randy moved to kiss him more lightly.

John looked around as his wits slowly came back to him. "I didn't get to tell my Sir goodnight."

Randy looked. "Hmm you think my actions were out of line?"

"No, Daddy. I'm sure he understood." John looked exhausted as he finally pulled away. "But I think I should clean up and get to bed soon. Early day tomorrow."

"Sounds good, BB. Let's go." Randy moved to retrieve his shirt.

John picked up his clothes and the two men left the gym to go upstairs. A part of John nagged at him that if he wanted a caring relationship with Finn he needed to go out of his way and make an effort. He paused at the bottom of the stairs. "Go on up, Daddy. I'll join you in a minute." He said, wiping off his hand on his shorts he was carrying.

"Okay, BB." Randy headed on up to prepare for bed.

John knew he would look foolish walking in naked but he had no choice as his shorts were filthy. He put them in the laundry and walked the distance to the extension where Finn was staying. Once outside the man's sleeping area he spoke up. "It's John. May I come in, Sir?"

There was a pause before a reply. "One moment." A few moments later the door opened with Finn dressed in a red silk robe. "Aye, John? Everything okay?"

"Yes...fine." A part of John felt foolish for continuing to put himself out there but it was all he knew to do. "You left before I could tell you goodnight...I didn't want to go to bed without stopping by." Although his words sounded casual the hopefulness could be seen in his eyes.

"That be very thoughtful of ye, John." Finn told him with an almost gentle smile that may have been trying to hide a faint sadness in his eyes, "Thank ye for thee effort. I just didn't wish to intrude on thee moment ye and ye Daddy be havin."

"Of course...that was kind of you." John paused a moment, longing in his eyes. "Goodnight. I hope you rest well. I'll have breakfast in the morning." He moved to give the smaller man a brief hug.

"Good night, John." Finn returned the small gesture. He kissed his cheek faintly before even realizing it. "Rest well." A small sparkle of hope could be seen in the older man's eyes as he pulled away. He gave a nod and a hint of a dimpled smile before excusing himself. As he walked through the house he felt light and happy. Maybe Randy was right. He just needed to give it time.

Finn shut the door after John left. He slipped out of the robe before he climbed back into the bed. John walked upstairs with a contented smile on his face. He could rest well now, his body worn from the daily activities. "Wash down or shower?" Randy asked when he saw John.

"Think I'll take a quick shower." John told his boyfriend with a sated smile. "I don't know about you but I'm beat."

"Yeah...I'll just wait out here for you." Randy told him, moving to climb in the bed.

John took a quick shower, smiling the entire time. Yes, it had been just a kiss to the cheek but it was something. "I love you, Sweets. I'm not trying to replace you...you are my forever love." John spoke out loud as he washed since the Irishman had heard him before just not replied. "But if Sir Finn is going to be my new Master I need that connection...and maybe he will let you use his body again when you're able." There was the faintest of touches to the side of John's face. Was it real or his mind playing with him?

John smiled at the touch. "I feel you, Sweets. Thank you." He finished up and joined Randy in the bed, shutting off the light. "Night, Daddy. I'm glad you enjoyed tonight. I'm sure going to miss you."

"Night, BB...hopefully I'll see you soon." Randy told him before he rolled over to kiss John's cheek. The men drifted off to sleep, John resting like a baby as he swore he smelled Sheamus all around him.


	19. Chapter 19

(If anyone is interested JadeRose and I have written two chapters of Christmas one shots with Sheamus, John and Randy posted under Saving Super Cena Drabbles. We had fun writing them.)

Finn woke up on and off during the night until it got to a point he spoke something out that was not English or Gaelic. He took a deep breath before settling back down to sleep, seemingly undisturbed the rest of the night. John woke up the next morning when his alarm went off at 4:30 with a grumble. He hated getting up when it was still dark but it was needed with dressing, cooking and the long drive to the Center. He turned off the alarm and moved to stand and walk to the bathroom.

"Maybe it would be easier staying at his place." Randy mumbled. He was joking and half asleep.

"Huh?" John stopped, halfway to the bathroom looking back. "Staying at whose place?" He was confused.

Randy shifted. "Hmm, what? Oh...I was joking, BB." Randy mumbled in reply.

"Uh...okay." John continued on his way to relieve himself and brush his teeth. Was Randy saying he should stay with Finn?

Randy moved to double check his alarm before rolling back over for some additional sleep. John prepared himself for day. After dressing he bent over the bed to kiss Randy lightly. "Bye, Daddy. Be safe." He said quietly in the younger man's ear. Randy mumbled something faintly of a "Love you."

"Love you." John echoed before pocketing his phone and walking downstairs to cook. Wanting something different he decided to make oatmeal today with fresh berries.

"Morning, John." Finn greeted him as he walked into the kitchen.

John looked up from where he stir the oats on the stove. "Morning, Sir." His heart raced as it always did anymore when Finn was near. "Sleep well?"

"Been better been worse." Finn replied honestly as he moved towards the fridge. "What ye working on there?"

"Decided to make us oatmeal this morning." John replied. "With fresh berries and toast."

"Sounds good...somethin to stick to thee ribs as they say." Finn replied as he decided to pour himself some milk instead of juice.

"You said you've been better. Did you not sleep well?" John asked as he cooked.

"It was nay thee most sound. Was nay too bad though. I be just fine." Finn told him with a smile.

"Okay, Sir." John turned off the oatmeal and moved to the fridge for the blueberries. "So...are we eating in or out tonight?"

"Ye cooked the last three days wit Randy 'ere. Let's go hang with Becky and Sami tonight." Finn said with a grin.

"Yes, Sir. But you said you're not going to the Center today right?" John clarified as he spooned oatmeal into two large bowls.

"Aye, but thee arena isn't that far from the Center. If I get done before ye all I can meet up with ya all."

"Okay, Sir." John carried Finn's oatmeal and toast over to the table, sitting it in front of him.

"Looks good as always." Finn told him before he took the first bite. He nodded his approval before drinking some of the milk.

"Thank you, Sir." John moved to get his own food and drinking before sitting to eat as well. Finn looked down as he ate. Focusing on the food, but also the thoughts in his head. John could tell Finn was deep in thought so he just ate quietly, not wanting to bother the guy. After eating he cleaned the dishes while Finn finished up.

Finn got up, moving over to John. "I wish to speak openly a moment."

John swallowed a lump in his throat, afraid of what Finn may be about to say. "Of course, Sir." He forced out, looking at him.

"I know ye be wanting more from me...a deeper friendship...companionship." Finn licked his lips. "I...be willing to try. I make nay promise of anythin big. Ye have Randy for those things...and it only be right I allow meself open to maybe find thee same." He took a deep breath, looking up at John. "That sound fair?"

John had not expected that and was almost stunned. He gave a nod after a minute. "Yes, Sir. Thank you."

Finn gave a smile and a nod before he moved to hug John then stepped back. "Well, I best make sure i have everythin. See ye after work." He turned, heading off. John just stood in the kitchen a moment in shock until it all began to sink in. A smile broke out on his face and he turned off the kitchen light to go to work. Finn reached the room, looking around. "Ye happy now?" He called out, unsure if he was heard. "I give it try and ye let me get some rest?" He thought he heard a faint woman's laugh but was unsure. "Two years and NOW ye come around...I swear...whatever, Akiko. Ye made ye point and I say I will try."

John left for the long drive to work and enjoyed being back among the NXT kids. He put in a full work day and then followed Becky and Sami to their favorite hang out. Finn was sitting out front the pub when the three arrived. Becky hopped out of Sami's car, giving Finn a bright smile. "There ya be, Mr. Big Shot. How was yer day?" John parked his car and got out a few minutes later.

"Mr. Big Shot?" Finn asked confused. "It was fine...listen to different soundtracks. Then they try to help me with timing cues."

"Aye. You'll be famous and too good for us soon enough." Becky laughed, looking at Sami. "Isn't that right?"

"Well, I don't know about that...we do have this guy." Sami motioned to John. "Can't get much bigger." Sami told her.

John almost blushed at the words. "Give yourselves a few years and you'll all be main eventers. You are all amazingly talented."

"From you that does mean a lot, John." Sami told him. "Well, let's head inside for a seat." John watched Finn as the four walked inside together. He wondered if things would feel different between them now after their talk or what would happen at his place that evening. They headed inside, starting with the normal round of ale.

"Hmm they have lamb chops on thee menu today." Finn commented.

John looked at Finn. "Have you eaten them before?" Lamb was something he rarely had.

"Aye, back home can be quite thee staple at times." Finn replied. "Many call beef in shepard's pie cheatin and only thee real stuff be made with lamb. The owner only gets them in small batches 'ere." He showed John the insert with the specials listed.

"Hmm...maybe I'll give them a try. I've only had lamb a few times." John said, looking.

"That's what I'll be havin' too." Becky piped up.

"You guys can have it...sorry, I think I'll do fish and chip today." Sami told them.

Becky chuckled at Sami's dislike of lamb. "Spoken like a true Canadian. Ya don't appreciate good meat."

"I'll stick with my beef." Sami told her. Becky laughed and shook her head. When the food arrived a bit later John tried not to make a face at the off taste of the meat. Lamb was an acquired taste.

"I love the crust they put on this." Finn replied, washing a bite with some of his ale. John nodded as he tried to eat without blanching. Becky giggled as she watched the older man. It was cute how hard he was trying to like it.

"If it nay be ye likin, John order somethin else. We take no offence in it." Finn told him.

John gave a relieved sigh. "Thanks. Think I'll have the fish." He ordered the preferred dish and the rest of the meal passed with friendly chatter.

Finn laughed. "Ye thought Becky and I would have taken offence?"

John shrugged with a smile. "Guess not. Just hated to complain." Becky waved him off. "Ya like what ya like. I never got American's obsession with hot dogs. Nasty thin's."

Finn laughed. "Aye, they can be just a wee bit bland." He waved to Sami and Becky. "Well, be seeing ye fellas tomorrow."

"See ya." Becky gave Finn a hug before following Sami to get in his car.

John looked at his Dom. "See you at the house I guess?"

Finn nodded. "Aye, be seeing ye there." Finn headed for his car, getting in. John was on the road toward home in a few minutes. He enjoyed the nice evening and wondered what would happen between them if anything. He arrived at home as few hours later and parked his Mustang in the garage before walking to the side door of his home.

Finn was only a few minutes behind John. He had nerves building inside as it would just be the two of them. Randy had left hours ago. He just had to stay calm and relax. Once he parked he headed inside. By the time Finn came inside John had removed his shoes and was standing by the door in gym shorts and a tank top. "Do you want me for anything tonight, Sir?" He asked,, looking at the Irishman.

"I be honest I'm a little tired. Who knew even an entrance could be so physical." Finn eyes looked a little heavy.

John felt disappointed as he had waited all day for time alone with the man but he could see how tired he was. "Go rest then, Sir." John told him. "I just thought I would ask."

Finn cocked his head, looking. "How about ye fill me a nice relaxing bath? Just ye may need to place me to bed if I fall asleep in it."

"Yes, Sir. I can do that." John nodded. He began to walk upstairs to the master bathroom where the large soaking tub was located. Finn could see the faint spark in John's eyes over being giving an order. He slowly followed up after him. John walked straight to the bathroom and set to work at filling the large tub. His cock stirred at the thought of seeing Finn naked and he mentally cursed his sex drive, thankful Finn could not read minds. He would give himself a long, fulfilling jerk off session with one of his realistic dildos later on.

Finn reached the room and began stripping. "I am sure this be helping me sleep well tonight."

"Yes, Sir. It's helped me in the past." John agreed as he looked at Finn from his bent over position. He tried not to stare at his Dom's thick cock that even soft made his knees weak. He did not want his new Sir to see what a sex fiend he was as Shea had often complained he had no off switch.

"So, I be staying up 'ere tonight I guess?" Finn commented.

John felt happy that Finn wanted to be with him despite the fact he now would have to jerk off in the bathroom. He nodded as he added some oils to the water. "I would like that, Sir."

"Good...Now I nay saying it be a nightly thing...just occasion...and we see from there." Finn said.

"Yes, Sir. Whatever you want." John nodded. He moved to get a fresh towel for after the bath and watched the filing tub. "It will be ready in just a few minutes."

"That's good." Fin moved to sit on the side. He just watched John as he moved. John's cock may have created a slight tenting in his loose shorts as he walked to grab soap and a wash cloth to clean the younger man. "Ye take great pleasure in the art of serving don't ye, John?"

John nodded, not getting what Finn meant as he turned off the water. "Yes, Sir. I like taking care of your needs."

"Glad to hear it." Finn commented as his eyes trailed the older man's body. "Why don't ye strip...no point ye getting ye clothing wet if there be any splashing."

John's face flushed as he had not counted on that. What kind of a slut would Finn think he was getting hard without any reason? But if he refused it would look strange. "Yes, Sir." John pulled off the tank top and then the shorts, trying not to draw attention to himself. "Need a hand in the water?"

"Sure." Finn stood up with a faint smile, offering John his hand. The younger man's own cock may have twitched slightly as the sight of John. John gave Finn a hand into the large tub, thankful the man had not commented on his aroused state. Finn lowered into the warm water with a relaxing sigh. "So how were the guys today?"

"Good..some said they were glad to see me." John answered as he washed Finn's back with a cloth. "Does Kevin Owens always seem so...sour?"

"Aye...don't know what his deal be. He act like the world owes 'im or somethin. Going on of how long he been round the ring for. He nay the only one. I logged me share of time between thee ropes, but ye nay see me complaining of working me way up again." Finn gave a sigh.

"Yeah, that attitude will be a problem for him on the main roster." John agreed as he washed Finn's shoulders. "Randy was that way years ago, acting all entitled and shit."

"He nay still that way though is he?" Finn wondered as he relaxed. "Feels good."

"Nah. He's changed a lot. Although his Viper persona is kind of sexy." John loved Finn's accent when he was relaxed...the words flowed like honey. "Glad you are enjoying."

"Ye thin this be big enough for us both? Sure ye could use relaxing too." The Irishman offered.

"I used to share it with Randy and Sweets...sometimes all three at once." John admitted.

"Wow...cozy quarters." Finn lightly chuckled. "So should I be in front of ya or behind?"

"I'll sit in front. I used to do that with Sweets." John replied as he climbed into the tub and sank down in the water in front of Finn. Finn moved his legs as John lowered in the water. A faint groan from the younger man passed his lips as his cock was brushed.

"You okay, Sir?" John asked, hoping he had not crushed the smaller man. He had so many memories of relaxing this way while Sheamus held him from behind.

"I be fine." Finn replied running his hands over John's shoulders. "Thought I think the other way be more proper so ye can continue ye duties. This be fine for tonight though."

John felt foolish. In his desire to be held he had been neglectful. What made him think Finn would want to hold him like this Sweets? "I'm sorry, Sir...I wasn't thinking. This was the way Sweets and Randy always wanted me in here."

"I said it be fine. I did ask ye which way. Was my oversight as well. Remember both guys also be larger than I am." Finn ran a hand down John's arms.

"Yes, Sir. I used to lean back on them...I don't want to crush you." John's breath hitched at the gentle touches.

"Thank ye for the consideration." Finn chuckled. "Ye do feel good though, John." He moved to wrap his arms around the older man.

"I guess that's why most Doms want their subs smaller." John said, almost self conscious. "Most in the scene see a muscular bodybuilder type and expect me to be the Dom. Believe me I used to look at forums to learn more about the community. No one wants a big sub."

"Makes a good body guard." Finn joked as he let his hands trail down John's stomach.

"I don't think you need protecting." John gave a pant at the touches as he had already been worked up. "I've...seen you in the ring...you can handle yourself."

"Perhaps. Though nothing wrong with added muscles." Finn commented as he continued. "Sides ye ain't thee first strapping one I came across."

"Y-You saw other large submissives?" John said, giving a shaky breath as the Irishman almost traced his stomach with his fingers.

"A few at clubs, and one of thee fellas I had back home." Finn commented as his hands trailed lower, brushing the top of John's groin. "I nay exactly a tall strapping fella so many to me be bigger."

"Y-You're very well defined and strong though." John gave a quiet moan from the teasing touches.

"That may be true...but ye don't exactly see those when I be dressed now do ya?"

John's eyes drifted shut as he enjoyed the moment. "No, Sir. I guess not."

"Reach ye hand behind ya...feel the effect ye cause me." Finn ordered as he drifted on hand lower to pet over John's cock slowly.

John's cock twitched at the attention as he reached behind to feel his Dom. Finn's thick cock felt hard to his touch. "I turn you on so quickly, Sir?" He moaned.

"Aye...maybe I like thee big strong type who crave to give that over." Finn commented with a lick of his lips. "As I said ye feel good near me...against me."

"Thank you, Sir. You feel good too." John moaned. "I love how hard you can give it to me...and submitting makes me feel so alive."

"And that helps make a good match aye?" Finn asked as he wrapped his hand around John's length giving a firm stroke. "Ye been wanting a feeling of me since I walked in thee room haven't ya?"

"Yes, Sir...Mmm..." John moaned at the touch. "I'm sorry...my Master Shea used to say I lacked an off switch...Daddy calls me a slut."

"But ye waited until I started...that is good. Just means ye be ready as I wish it." Finn told John in a thicker tone as he worked over John's length. "Ye have a conditioner nearby or something I can use on ye? I want to feel ye impaled on me as I jerk ye off."

"Yes, Sir." John moaned. "There's some in the shower. Should I get out and grab it?"

"Aye." Finn released John's cock, moving his hands.

John moved on shaky legs to stand from the tub and walk the short distance to the shower stall. He returned with a bottle, handing it to Finn. "Here, Sir."

Finn took the bottle and put some on his hand. "Kneel in thee water in front of me...gonna use me fingers a moment befor ye try to sink down on me."

John climbed into the tub and knelt in front of Finn. "Just so you know, Sir. I can take it without prep." John informed the Irishman.

"That may be so...but thee water will limit how well any lubrication will work." He moved so he was behind John. He worked two of the coated fingers between John's cheeks and slowly pushed them in. "I know ye like that sweet pain of a quick stretch when being filled. So I won't do a lot...just enough to coat."

John moaned as the two fingers entered him. "T-Thank you, Sir. Anyone ever tell you your cock is fucking thick? Randy referred to it as a beer can."

Finn gave a faint chuckle. "Well, I don't know about that one." He commented as he worked the fingers a short time before removing them. "Okay...time to fill ya up and get ya off."

"Y-Yes, Sir. I was going to jerk off later but this is much better." John admitted as he straddled Finn. "Just thinking of you gets me so hot."

"Well, at least ye honest of ye intentions." Finn commented as he took a hold of his member under the water. "Now get on down here."

"Yes, Sir." John began to lower himself until he felt the head of Finn's cock breaching his entrance. "Y-You don't mind me jerking off at times do you?" He asked as he tried not to crush the man.

"Nay...though I may wish...to know." He moved his hands to John's waist. "Come on...ye be just fine." He told John.

"You want me to tell you if I plan alone time?" John asked surprised as he lowered more, moaning at the growing stretch.

Finn gave a slight moan as his head relaxed back some. "Even if ye tell me after that ye had done it." He lifted his head to lean forward so he could lower his hand to John's cock. "So if I feel it becomes too common I know I am nay being attentive enough to ye needs." He explained as he wrapped his fingers around John's shaft.

John gave a moan of his own as he took in the stretch of being filled. "I don't want you to think that, Sir...I wouldn't expect you to keep up with my sex drive...Sweets said I was insatiable."

"That is for me to decide." Finn told John as he started to stroke him. "So I wish to know." His breath hitting in heavy pants on John's damp flesh.

"Yes, Sir...Sweets trained me with a cage to help self control...it helped some but not with my constant need to be used." John began to move slowly on Finn's cock, raising up to sink down again.

"Ohh, Angel...fuck...aye...that it." Finn commented as John moved. "Aye...that good…" He told John as he allowed John's own movement control the jerking of his cock as it slid within Finns grasp.

John loved hearing Angel spoken in the Irish accent as he grew more heated by the praise, moving a little faster as his pants grew harder. "Fuck, Sir...so thick...go good." He moaned at their joining.

"Mmmm that's it, Angel...take me all in...feels so good." Finn moaned out. "Hmmm maybe there benefit if ye in front."

"G-Guess that's why they liked me in front." John panted. He gave a shudder as Finn's cock brushed his prostrate just right. "Yeah...right there...fuck."

"Then do that again." Finn told his grasping John's cock a little tighter. "So good around me."

John found it hot how Finn was ordering him to do all the work, using his Dom's manhood to quench the fire of lust he was feeling. He tried to hit the same angle again and cried out in bliss as tremors of pleasure went through him. "Fuck, Sir!"

"Mmm close, me Angel. Ye feel so good." Finn moaned out before licking his lips.

John caught the words even as his cock throbbed. It reminded him of his Sweets. "I'm your Angel, Sir?" He asked, his voice full of hope. Before Finn had used the word Angel as a name only.

"I...I gu-guess so…..soon en-enough anyway." Finn replied. "Mmmm down….fully" Finn ordered, putting pressure on John's waist downward. John sank down, crying out his release as his climax hit him hard. Finn cried out hard as well as his climax hit the same time. "Oh, fuck, Angel." He panted as his head leaned back against the tub.

"Felt so good, Sir." John slowly pulled off the smaller man. "But you must be exhausted. Want me to help you wash off and into bed?"

"Aye, that sounds perfect." Finn slightly slurred the words.

John took a cloth and gently washed Finn down. As his face hovered close to the younger man's his voice grew husky with emotion. "Felt good...hearing you call me your Angel." Before he thought about it his lips brushed Finn's in a soft kiss. Finn eyes were slightly shut before the kiss. They fluttered slightly at the touch before the faintest of smiled stretched his lips.

"Glad you enjoyed, Sir." John whispered. Once John had cleaned them both he carefully lifted Finn from the water and dried him as best he could before carrying him to the bed. Finn gave some protest being lifted. He was not used to the feeling.

"I got you, Sir." John soothed as he laid the smaller man in the bed. "I'll be right back." He walked back to clean the bathroom and dry himself off.

"Well, he be comin round." A voice whispered from near John as he drained the tub.

"Master?" John's head turned in the direction of the voice. "I've been worried about you."

"I am sorry for that." Sheamus replied. "Twas all new to me."

"It's fine, Sweets. You didn't know." John assured him. "Yeah, he's coming around. His attitude seems to be changing."

"He fears being hurt...alone again. Ye have Randy as ye partner and companion. He fears opening, yet never fully experiencing such things again."

"I know...that's why I told him it would be fine if he took in other submissives." John said even if he hated the idea. "And I would not complain if he found a girlfriend or boyfriend to love...I just want a piece of his heart as his first sub."

"Ye do Angel. I can see that already. He does love ye in his own way. Ye will nay be cast aside."

" 's all I ask. I'll try to understand if he finds love again. He deserves it." John said as he dried off with a towel.

"Good...I'll let ye both get ya rest." A feather soft brush to John's cheek, the feeling faintly resembling a kiss.

"Night, Sweets. Love you." John turned off the bathroom light and walked back to the bedroom where Finn lay. He made sure his alarm was set and then turned off the light. He climbed into bed and moved close to his Dom in the darkness.

Sounds of deep breathing greeted John as Finn was already asleep. Finn was on his side so John laid in front of him, their bodies close together. He smiled as he closed his eyes, feeling the love from Sheamus and the security from Finn's body. He was soon asleep as well.


	20. Chapter 20

(Hope you all had a happy holiday. It has been brought to my attention that this site may be doing a huge purging of adult themed stories soon. We have already been threatened by a member called ToCorrectAndServe via review on our Drabbles story. Sadly if it comes down to our stories being deleted we have them all backed up to hard drive and will move to another site. Jade has been a member for well over ten years and we would hate to go but have no control over what the admins do so keep your fingers crossed.)

Both men slept until John's alarm went off the next morning. John groaned at the alarm. He reached an arm to shut it off, still almost being spooned by Finn.

Finn shifted before his eyes opened. It took his mind a moment to process the scene. "Wh-Oh….Mornin." He grumbled faintly.

"Morning, Sir." John shifted so he could turn to look at him. "You can rest or relax a little longer if you want. I set my alarm for 4:30 so I have time to cook our breakfast."

"It doesn't take ye that long to cook does it?" Finn asked in a wondering tone.

"A little while, Sir. We leave at 6 and I have to give myself time to dress and clean up afterward." John slowly stood and walked to look over his clothing.

"I see." Finn slowly got up. "Well, I need to return to me room to get dressed anyway. See ya soon." He headed for the door.

"Okay." John did not take long to dress, throwing on his usual gym shorts and tank top and then walked down to the kitchen to start on breakfast. He could not stop thinking about the night before as he cut up peppers, onions and mushrooms for the eggs. Finn had actually taken a bath with him, called him his Angel and smiled at the kiss. John had no idea how far their relationship would go and if they would ever share the connection he had with Sheamus but it was a start.

"Ye seem mighty chipper this morn." Came the soft yet deeper tone of Sheamus.

John turned his head as he cooked with a smile. "Morning, Sweets. I guess I am a little happy. I had all but given up hope of having any connection with my Sir but last night showed me there is something even if it's small." He looked thoughtful as he cooked. "What makes some people connect so fast? You were taken by Randy yet the first time we had one on one sex I flew for you and it just felt right. We had every excuse not to fall in love but we did."

"If it was such an easy thin to answer everyone in thee world would be in love." Sheamus answered.

"I guess so. I know you can't force feelings." John sighed as he stirred eggs in the skillet. "I know we can't change the past I just think it's so unfair we had what some would call a near perfect love. We could read each other's thoughts and feelings...I could fly from a kiss and I lost you in the prime of your life. I guess...at least I had you for a little while."

"Aye, Angel...though nay perfect it felt damn close at times. I was just dealt a bad hand in life." Sheamus replied shortly before Finn walked in.

"Yes you were." John answered as he did not see Finn while he focused on the stove. "I...I thought I could finally give you the peace and happiness you never had. I hate it that I couldn't save you. You were so healthy...so proud of your new body."

"At least I had a few months of joy with ya." Sheamus replied. Finn almost felt he was intruding.

"I...guess." John heard a sound behind him and jumped, looking at Finn. "Oh...Hey, Sir. Breakfast is almost done."

"I am sorry if I am interrupting somethin." Finn replied before he moved to sit.

"No, it's fine. Sweets is strong enough to talk again. We were just discussing how difficult his life had been." John answered as he plated the eggs.

"I am sorry to hear that. Many of us have obstacles in our way They say it is to teach us things...but I be damned if I can see what they are." Finn sighed.

John wondered if it was time to be open with Finn as he carried the plates to the table, sitting them down. "Sweets was a submissive to his boyfriend in the lifestyle years before he joined the WWE. They were assaulted by people they considered to be friends. Finn, his Dom and lover, was disfigured and forced to break ties with him." He sat down in the empty chair. "He loved Finn very much and it broke his heart...Finn passed not too long ago."

"Anther Finn...that be a tad confusing." Finn commented as he looked at the plate. "Looks good as always." He went ahead, taking a bite.

"Thank you." John waited a minute before continuing. "Sweets had...abilities. Spiritual ones. It almost drove Randy away at times. There was a group in Ireland with similar abilities. They wanted Sweets to join them so they made his life hell to get him to give in. They scared him with a car bomb and even went so far as to kidnap me from a pub and try to mess with my head so I would help them."

Finn set down his fork to show John he was listening. "That is horrible. Poor fella...well, all of ye really I guess. Tis this group's actions that lead to his demise?"

"Yes..." John nodded. "It got so bad it was them or us. He managed to trick them and break up their group but it...changed him. I know it sounds crazy but it's like he soaked up all their dark energy. He became hard with us...almost abusive. He would cry later and say he didn't know how to be himself again." He looked down at his plate. "The day he passed we were at his house. He had punished us and went too far. He told Randy to make me go before he hurt us more. I refused but he...kissed me...drained me somehow. The next thing I knew I was in his Rover with Ran driving us the hell out of there. The house caught fire...I later learned that was Sweets' way of purging himself of the evil he hated." Tears wet John's eyes at the memory. "It felt like a piece of me died that day."

Finn slowly nodded. How do you have any words for all John had told him? He knew many would think John sounded crazy. He didn't though. He heard spirits himself. He had heard rumors of such groups. Who was he to say it was not true? John took Finn's silence as the man thinking he was crazy and he didn't blame him. He had lived it and it seemed unreal. He went silent as he focused on his food to eat.

A phantom hand lightly touched John's shoulder. Finn saw John's body language. "I am sorry for ye loss."

"T-Thank you." John nodded as he tried to eat. The light touch made him feel a bit better. He knew it best to keep the supernatural things to himself now.

"That was a lot to put on his plate at once, Angel." Sheamus told him. Finn was slowly eating as he was still processing all John had said. He seemed to not react to Sheamus talking.

John looked at Finn. "I'm sorry. I should have never dumped all that on you. I know it sounds crazy."

"Tis okay...it is not that I don't believe ye. I know there be many a strange things in this world. It was a lot though to take in." Finn told him. "If it's all true...then that only shows how much ye be loved that he gave his life for ya."

"Yeah...I didn't want him to though." John said, sadness evident in his voice. "As much as it would have hurt me I would have left him alone if it would have saved his life. I had no idea he was going to do that."

Finn slowly nodded. "I do understand."

John tried to focus on his meal and not rehash the past. No matter how much he cried over Sheamus his love would not be coming back. He could only go to him when his time came. "I really enjoyed last night." He told Finn after a few minutes. "I hope I didn't overstep my bounds."

Finn that to try to think. "Ye mean after thee bath?"

"Yes, Sir...the kiss. You did smile though." John said, looking nervous.

"Was….sweet...unexpected." Finn commented.

John gave a relieved sigh. "Thank you, Sir. I guess it just felt right." He stood slowly as he was finished to clean up.

Finn finished up and got up. "Well, back to thee grind of thee Center today."

"It will be nice having you there. I spoke with Hunter. He said at the rate I'm going I should be back on the road in a week or so." John told him.

"I am sure ye are pleased at that." Finn told him.

"Yes, Sir. I love the fans, the in ring work and the charity work." John agreed. "I'll miss you though."

"Aye...same here."

John gave him a smile as he worked. "Eating in or out tonight, Sir?"

"Which ye prefer? I know it's tiring cooking all thee time."

John looked thoughtful. "Want to come home and order in? I love Becky and Sami but might be fun to have the evening home."

Finn nodded. "That Japanese place or somethin else?"

"Whatever you wish, Sir. I have a whole stack of takeout menus...everything from pizzas, wings and hoagies to Chinese, Japanese and Italian places." John told him as he set the dishwasher.

"Well, I didn't wish ye getting bored." Finn Explains.

"Yes, Sir. Thank You." John could not believe how daring he was getting as he walked near Finn, a small smile on his lips. "Permission to kiss you before work?"

"Lightly." Finn replied as he tilted his head upward slightly.

John intended to make the light kiss count for something. He gently cupped the Irishman's face in his large hands, his blue eyes soft as he looked down at the shorter man. "Thank you, Sir." He whispered. He let a few seconds pass before lowering his head to gently press his lips against his Dom's. It was just a feather light kiss but John could almost feel the electricity pass between them.

Finn exhaled a faint breath as the kiss broke. He slowly pulled away. "See ye later, John." He turned, leaving the room.

John stood looking a moment, wondering if Finn had felt the strong energy he had. "Fuck...that's chemistry." He mumbled before turning off the light to leave. John could almost heard Sheamus laughing at his comment. John chuckled as he walked to the garage, hearing Sheamus' laugh. "Wasn't expecting it to feel that good but I'll take it, Sweets."

"I think he felt somethin too, Angel...It scared him." Sheamus replied.

"Oh...well I guess that's good and bad at the same time." John said as he reached his Mustang and unlocked it to get in. "Other than you I've never felt such energy from a kiss so light...our lips hardly touched and I felt it to my toes." He buckled up and started the car.

"I don't think he's been kissed since his girl." The Irishman stated.

"I know ye did enjoy it, Angel. Just saying, it's been a while...he is re exposing himself to things he had shut himself off from. Remember I speak slightly from experience."

"Yes, Master. But you seemed to love kissing me right from the start." John replied. "Or are you speaking of you and Daddy?"

"Sort of both. Aye, I loved kissing ya...Finn seemed very much guarded. Almost like ye Daddy be when it comes to his feelings."

"Damn, it took me years to win Daddy over and he still pulls away at times." John sighed. "But I do feel something for Finn...and he will be my Dom soon. I guess it's worth the patience and time to try to build something between us."

"So ye already have some experience." Sheamus laughed. "Well, I am going to go for a bit...if ye need me, ye know how to call."

"Okay, Sweets. Take care of Daddy for me. I hope he's okay." John said as he watched the road.

The change in the air could almost be felt after Sheamus left. He was not going to check on Randy yet. He was in need of more 'rest'. He knew that when he noticed Finn no longer was hearing him. John drove the rest of the way alone, thinking to himself as he watched the road. There were times he had been a little pushy with Randy to break his walls but he knew he had to tread softly. He made it to work a few hours later and put his things in the locker room before going to put in his daily workout. It seemed he grew stronger every day and was able to lift more weights.

It seemed as John worked he was gaining an audience of some of the rookie Divas. Becky watched amused as several of the girls stared at John as he lifted shirtless, his chest glistening. "Give it up, Gals. He doesn't swing that way." She informed them. "At least not anymore."

A few of the girls grumbled, moving away. Charlotte gave a laugh. "I know how that story goes...like his pal Randy."

"Yeah, though I admit they be a hot couple." Becky laughed. "And I guess no harm in lookin."

"None at all, Girl, none at all. Trust me I done my fine share of looking then some." The southern belle commented as she still watched John.

"Doesn't hurt he's a sweetheart and not a bit prideful." Becky sighed. "Why be all those types taken or gay...or both?"

"Beats me, Girl...thought his guy is far from an angel." The blonde laughed. "You seemed to become chummy with him."

"Yeah, he's cool. And yes but isn't thee bad boy in Randy part of his charm?" Becky asked.

"Also makes things fun." Charlotte smirked.

Becky gave a good laugh at that. "Aye, ya be right at that. But I guess lookin be all we get to do."

"Yeah...anymore anyway." Charlotte laughed. "Well, break's about over." She turned, walking away. Becky looked at John one last time before shaking her head and walking back to work. The day passed as usual for John and he walked to the locker room for a shower at the end of the day.

Finn wrapped up showering well before he began the long drive back to John's place. John felt a little nervous as he drove to his place. He hoped Finn would want to play hard with him again. He loved a challenge. Once he got home he headed inside to wait in the kitchen. Finn arrived shortly after. Leaving his bag in his room he searched for John. "Hey there."

John was holding several takeout menus. "Hey, Sir. Know what you're in the mood for tonight?" He held the menus out.

"Well, if ye okay with the same Japanese place they be good quality and seem to deliver fast."

"Sure." John nodded. "You want the same thing you ordered before or want to look it over?"

"Same is fine." Finn told him. John nodded and picked up his phone from the counter, placing the order. After he hung up he bent to put away the menus in the cabinet, unknowingly giving a nice view of his ass in the low riding shorts.

Finn cocked his head with a lick of his lips at the view he was given. John shut the cabinet and straightened back up. "They said it would be around a half hour. Want to go relax in the den? You can watch TV while we wait."

Finn was slow to reply as his mind was occupied. "What was that?"

John walked closer and saw the dazed look in Finn's eyes. "You okay, Sir?"

"Aye...I'm fine." Finn replied even as there may have been a hint of a blush to his cheeks.

"I just asked if you want to watch TV while we wait for our food." John repeated, wondering why his Dom seemed almost embarrassed.

"Sounds good." Finn told him.

John led them to the den and sat on the couch. He cast glances at the Irishman. "Are you...tired tonight, Sir?"

"No more than normal. Why?" Finn asked as he sat down.

"I wondered...if you would like to do a play session in the dungeon later...I love being used and dominated by you." John admitted.

"Sounds perfect...I was thinking of what I could do to that ass in thee kitchen." Finn replied almost boldly.

"Really?" John looked surprised by the response he received. "I love our sessions...especially when you tell me to feel how hard I get you...and when you gave me a task before I could cum."

"Well, ye definitely cause an effect on me." Finn stated.

Now it was John's turn to blush. "Thank you, Sir. I'm glad." He moved closer to Finn and handed him the TV remote. Finn went to flip channels, his eyes wanted to keep shifting to John more then focus on the screen. He finally stopped on some local night time news. John noticed Finn kept looking his way which was unusual for the man. "Am I sitting too close, Sir?" He asked at last.

"Nay...just admiring thee view." He moved a hand to rest in on John's thigh. "And looking forward to thee better view later." John nodded, smiling at the touch. He bit back a groan at a random sexy image in his head of Finn grabbing him, pulling him over his lap and ripping his shorts to his knees for a bare butt spanking, growling about how John was a tease. "Like that, Angel?" Finn tightened his grip on John's leg.

John gave an intake of breath at the name change and the grip. "Y-Yes, Sir. I do."

Finn slowly trailed his hand up under the hem of John's shorts. "And what should be done about it?"

"Y-You should spank me, Sir...fuck, the images in my head are driving me crazy." John said, his voice sounding deeper and needy.

"Spank ya?" Finn raised a brow at the statement. He slowly moved his hand away. "Very well. Stand up and lower ye shorts. Then kneel on the couch and lean on the back." John eagerly stood and ripped down his shorts and boxers in one quick motion, exposing his ass. He hurried to get into the ordered position, his excitement for the spanking very evident.

"Damn someone sure liked being a naughty Angel don't they?" Finn stood up moving behind John. He ran a hand slowly over his ass before lifting it away, followed by a sound whack.

"Yes, Sir." John groaned, his cock twitching from the sting. "Being put in my place with a spanking is my favorite thing."

"And where do ye see ye place being?" Finn gave a second sound slap.

"Y-Your boy, Sir. To be used as you see fit." John moaned at the slap.

"Good." A third slap. "Very good." A fourth slap before his hand massaged the tinted flesh.

John was panting quietly at the gentle touch to his heated ass, his cock fully erect by this point. "Fuck...the food should be here any minute." He moaned, wanting to curse.

"I think I gained an appetite for something other than food." Finn told John giving a fifth swat." Fix yeself...when thee food arrived put it away and come to thee dungeon." Finn took a step back.

"Yes, Sir." John pulled up the shorts and boxers up to cover his flushed ass and hard cock with a groan. "I'll be there soon."

Finn nodded. "See ya soon, Angel." He turned, leaving the room.

John looked at his tenting shorts and gave a chuckle. At least his Sir seemed to desire him. He walked to stand by the door and try to cool off a bit. The shorts rubbing his warmed ass did not help any. Finn reached the dungeon room and looked, seeing the new addition. He walked over to inspect the bed before moving to grab the ropes from nearby as well as the lube and a solid leather paddle. He licked his lips as he ran a hand slowly over his own contained erection.

John managed to control himself long enough to pay the delivery man and put the food in the refrigerator. He then walked the distance to the play room, his heart pounding as it always did. Reaching the dungeon part of the extension John opened the heavy door and began stripping without being told. Once he was naked he knelt down in his usual position. Finn was over by the bed seeing as John came in and into position. "Come over 'ere, Angel and strip me."

"Yes, Sir." John rose and walked over to Finn. He reached to pull the shirt from the shorter man's body. "I see you noticed I added the bed."

"Aye...very good. We will be using it tonight." Finn told John.

"Yes, Sir." John lowered Finn's shorts and briefs down his body, trying not to stare at how hard the Irishman already was. It gave him a sense of pride he could have that effect on his Dom.

"Nicely done, Angel. Now on thee bed...on ye back." John climbed on the bed and laid on his back, his cock already almost fully hard again from anticipation. Finn's eyes roamed John's body. "A nice display...but I plan on making it even nicer." He moved grabbing a piece of rope, this one thinner than the others. He took his free hand, cupping John's balls lightly. John gave a shaky breath of excitement as he watched Finn. He always loved watching the younger man work. This look of concentration filled the grey eyes and you could sense his love of the play.

Finn took the thinner cord and slowly began to bind John's balls then wrapped up his cock in a corded cockring. He then took the leftover cord wrapping around John's left leg securing his cock to it. Finn's eyes then went up John's body to his face to see his reaction. John's blue eyes were slightly darker with the heat he was feeling from the pressure to his cock and balls. There was something so erotic at having his most intimate part bound and at his Dom's mercy. "Feels good, Sir."

"Good." Finn breathed the word out as he gripped his own manhood. "Ye serve me well and I will free ye for ye own release." He reached a hand down petting the bound flesh. "Now I nay saying ye can't cum when it is bound in such manner...just harder."

"Yes, Sir. Feels so good." John panted. "I love the pressure to my cock and balls."

"Good...maybe I will keep ye that way untill ye get off from it." Finn told him with a faint smirk. "Ye look so good like that...but there be more." Finn went to grab a length of rope. "Hands above ye head."

John raised his hands without hesitation. "Sounds hot, Sir. My orgasm being forced out of my bound cock." Finn moved to loop the rope around one wrist before securing it to the bed. He then pulled it through the other side of the headboard before securing John's other wrist. He then went for another piece of rope. "Bend ye left knee." John bent his knee, his breath coming in heated pants as he felt more and more helpless.

"Very good, Angel. Just try to breath normally." He secured the rope around John's leg just above the knee. He then brought the rope toward the headboard, pulling slightly to pull John's leg back toward his chest.

"Sorry, Sir. Just excited." John loved how totally helpless and exposed he was becoming. Randy and Sheamus had tried but they didn't know enough about rope to get him in these kinds of ties.

"It's good ye are enjoying it." Finn told him as he moved for a third bit of rope. "Other leg now...aye, ye will feel a bit of a pull in ye manhood, shouldn't be painful though."

John lifted his right leg. "Fuck, Sir...I feel a pull in my cock from the last leg...I like it though."

Finn nodded. "Should of warned ye first. and the pull will increase when I adjust both sides." Finn repeated the actions on the right leg to both legs pulled back. He then took both ropes pulling a little more to cause John's hips to lifts slightly lifting his ass slightly from the bed. He then tied them off to secure them. "Can ye breathe okay?"

"Yes, Sir." John nodded, feeling beyond exposed in this position.

"We be starting with more color to those cheeks." Finn picked up the paddle. He stood to the side of the bed before he brought it flush across John's exposed ass.

John gave a moan at the pain to his bare ass. "Thank you, Sir. T-Tied up and spanked. Guess I've been a good boy."

Finn gave a hint of a chuckle as he delivered two more sound hits. John gave a deep moan with each hit. His body wanted to heat more and more knowing he just had to take whatever was given to him, his hands clenched in the ropes. "Aye like this, Angel? This be reward to ye body….ye soul?" Finn asked as he swatted John two more times.

"Y-Yes, Sir. I love being spanked...submitting to you." John replied with conviction.

"Good, Angel." Finn sat the paddle down to grab the lube. "Now to satisfy the rest of me hunger." He stated as he opened the container to apply some to his hand then his cock.

"Yes, Sir...please use me...fuck me hard." John moaned.

"That's thee plan." Finn told John as he climbed on the bed between his spread legs. He balanced on his knees as he worked the head between the slightly parted cheeks, pressing against the puckered flesh until it was breached. "Mmm" John moaned as he felt Finn begin to push inside him. His muscles were tense as they strained in the ropes.

"That's it, Angel...breathe." Finn told him as he slowly pushed in more. "Mmmm so good." He moaned as he became fully seated. He took one hand, brushing it over John's bound cock.

Every one of John's senses seemed heightened by the fact that he was restrained so fully. His cock twitched at Finn's touch, even in the ropes. "You feel good, Sir. Such a nice stretch." John voiced his approval.

"As do ye, Angel...guess me own lil slice of heaven." Finn moaned as he slowly began to pull out only to slam forward back in with a moan. "Aye, so good."

Despite the kinky scene John's heart warmed with a feeling close to love at Finn's words. Saying John was like his slice of heaven sounded like something Sheamus might have said during sex. He saw now that his Sweets had told him the truth. Finn did care for him and it came out in times when his guard was down. "Thank you, Sir...It makes me happy I feel good to you." John replied in between moans.

"Aye….Aye….So ve-very good." Finn moaned as his thrusts became hard and fast. He moved both hands to grip and knead at John's tinted cheeks.

John groaned as his bruised ass being groped sent more heat through his body. The head of his cock dripped with precum, wetting the ropes keeping it bound. "Like that, Angel, do ya?" Finn commented with panting moans. "Sets ye senses ablaze." He gave a firm squeeze, holding it as he pounded.

"Y-Yes, Sir...Fuck." John cursed as Finn found his sweet spot at just the right angle and his inner muscles tensed with pleasure.

"Mm, so good, Angel." Finn moaned as he worked to repeat the angle and speed to feel John tighten again.

John felt his mind begin to drift in the way it only had for Sheamus in the past. He figured it was what they call subspace. Being tightly restrained, his whole body on edge with pleasure and pain and his cock throbbing without release brought the sensation of floating on air. "Yes, Sir...Claim me." He mumbled, feeling his body writhe in bliss.

"Aye, Angel...go ahead...give over...go over thee edge I will catch ye." Finn moaned as he released John's ass so he could lean his body over John's to pound downward into the larger man. John almost saw a flash of light as his body tensed seconds before he came, his bound cock shooting his release to cover the cord. He felt a sense of overwhelming peace and contentment as he let his mind drift from his body as it had in the past at certain times. Finn smiled even as he panted as he felt John let go. "Just mo-moment more, Angel." He moaned out just before he buried deep, allowing his own climax to hit,

Finn only waited a moment before he pulled out. He moved first to lower John's legs back to the bed. "Aye, very good, Angel...ye did very well for me." He spoke, not knowing if he was heard. He moved to loosen the ropes on John's wrists so his arms could finally relax as well. John only gave a soft mumble, his eyes glazed as he looked up toward the ceiling. "It's fine, Angel...relax...enjoy." Finn for now left John's cock bound but did free it from his leg before he moved to lay on the small space next to the larger man. He wrapped his arm over him. "Ye did good...I have ye."

A blissful smile covered the older man's face as evidence he heard the praise and he moved a little closer to Finn. "Careful now, Angel...I don't wish to end up on thee floor." Finn almost joked.

"First time I've flown in so long." John's words came out slurred, like he was half asleep and may not be aware he was talking out loud. "I can't wait to call you Master...I think I love you."

"Soon enough, Angel...soon enough." Finn held John close.

"Will feel so good...a collar around my neck again." John said before drifting off to sleep. Finn allowed his own eyes to close as well once he was sure he would not be ending up on the floor. John woke a few hours later feeling confused as he lifted his head to look around the space. It all came back slowly and his stomach rumbled, feeling ravenous.

Finn shifted next to him. "Enjoy ye nap?" He mumbled.

"Yes, Sir. Sorry I fell asleep. You must be starving." John apologized.

"Tis fine...ye handled thee main hunger I had." Finn replied. "If i had to guess I think it's bout midnight."

"Fuck...should we eat even this late?" John wondered. "I never do but my stomach was growling."

"I guess it was foolish of me to have my libido overrule food." Finn commented. "Shall I finish freeing ya?"

"It was fine, Sir. Yes I'm hungry but it's the best time I've had in a long time." John told him. He looked down at his cock with a chuckle. "Maybe you should before seeing it turns me on again."

Finn smirked faintly before he moved to carefully remove the soiled rope. "This needs a washin and laid out to dry."

"Yes, Sir. I can do that." John nodded. "We have about four hours before we have to get up. Do you wish to eat?"

"Aye, at least a lil something." Finn admitted as he got off the bed.

John stood on shaky legs. "Damn...I thought I'd never fly again after Sweets. No one else ever had that effect on me."

"I take that as a strong praise...since ye have ye Daddy around." Finn told him.

"I love being with Daddy...he just has never pushed me to that point." John explained as the two walked from the room toward the kitchen.

"Ah….well, pleased I could give that to ye then." Finn commented.

John wondered if he had told Finn he loved him out loud or only in his head but he didn't dare ask. Did he really love the man? He still loved his Daddy and his Sweets as much as ever. There were so many confusing emotions. They reached the kitchen and John pulled the takeout containers from the fridge.

"I think just some of the sushi to settle thee tummy till breakfast." Finn told John as he got some water.

"Sounds good." John took two small plates and put some sushi on each of them. He carried them to the table after grabbing a water for himself. "I think it's kind of hot how my body turned you on so much you couldn't wait to play with me."

"Good because it does." Finn commented before he picked up the first piece, popping it in his mouth.

John almost blushed as he took a bite of sushi. "Thanks...it's good to know." He chewed before swallowing. "Should I shower tonight or when I wake up?"

"Well, does a shower tend to wake ye up or relax ya?"

John looked thoughtful. "Wake me up but I'll have to sleep in shorts so I don't get my bed dirty." He chuckled.

"Then throw ye shorts back on." Finn told him as he popped another piece in his mouth.

"Yes, Sir." John focused on eating so he could get back to bed. He knew he had a long day in the morning and would only get a few hours of sleep.

"I can clean these couple plates if ye want to hit the sack." Finn told John.

John stood and looked at Finn a minute. "Thank you...um...you sleeping in your room tonight?"

"Aye, so I can just hope in me small shower to clean." Finn nodded.

John nodded and looked at Finn like he wanted to do something. "Well...night, Sir."

"Night, John." Finn went over giving John a light hug before he moved to gather the plates. John walked to the doorway and bit his lip as he looked at Finn. He wanted to kiss Finn so badly but he had already asked him that morning for one. After a few longs minutes he left the room and headed upstairs.

Finn was too busy cleaning up to notice John's dilemma. When he was done he quickly straightened the play room before retiring to bed. John decided to go ahead and take a shower before crashing. By the time he got to bed it was after 1. As he was drifting off to sleep he groaned, knowing he had forgotten to talk to Randy. It was too late now so he would have to wait. The bed felt cold and empty without Randy or Finn but he managed to drift off.


	21. Chapter 21

John showered first thing in the morning to refresh himself for the long woke at his usual time and wrote Randy a text before starting breakfast. #So sorry I didn't write last night. Let me know if you want to Skype after work. Love you, Daddy.# He sent the message and then started on cooking breakfast.

Finn walked in a few minutes after John. "Morning. Sleep well?"

"Yes, Sir." John nodded as he fried bacon. "My ass is sore but I like that." He admitted.

"And I had fun pounding it." Finn laughed as he moved to get the juice.

John chuckled as he added eggs to a second pan. "I forgot to write my Daddy but I sent him a message this morning."

"I'm sure he be fine." Finn assured him.

"Yeah." John was quiet a few minutes as he cooked. "How did you sleep?" He asked at last.

"Like a babe once I was done with everything." Finn replied.

"Good." John cooked a while and then served them both breakfast. They ate in comfortable silence.

"Do ye think we really foolin anyone by arriving in two cars? We always arrive within minutes of each other." Finn wondered.

"I guess not. I just thought you would like the freedom of your own car." John answered, knowing Finn was a private man.

"I do...just seems a waste of resources." Finn commented. "Just a long drive an all. One could drive in the other home. The other could always nap."

John was both surprised and grateful Finn was suggesting they ride together, leaving no room for questioning if they were together. "Sounds good to me, Sir. My car or yours?"

"Well, ye have such a lovely collection. Ye can pick our ride each day."

John gave a dimpled grin at the answer. Finn had spent a night with him, called him his Angel and now wanted them to ride together. It seemed too good to be true. "Yes, Sir. Thank you."

"Well, I know they are ye babies and ye like to give them a chance to run." The Irishman smiled.

"Yes, Sir." John nodded with enthusiasm. After breakfast he cleaned up while Finn waited on him. Once he was finished he walked over to the waiting Irishman. "All ready, Sir." He paused. "May I kiss you first?"

Finn nodded, tilting his head for John. John wondered if Finn would ever want to kiss him but at least he was not refusing. He slowly bent his head to brush their lips together, feeling his heart pounding and the familiar chemistry he had the morning before. Finn offered a faint hint of a smile before the men headed for the garage.

John chose one of his larger muscle cars, a red 1970 Mercury Cougar Eliminator. "I haven't driven this baby in forever." He grinned as he unlocked the doors. "Big and loud just like I like them."

"But yet ye picked me?" Finn commented in a joking tone. "So who be driving in?"

"You can if you want." John told him, handing him the keys. "Then I'll drive home so you can rest after work."

"That's works with me." Finn took the keys, getting into the driver's seat. He looked to see how to adjust it. John got into the passenger's side and buckled up. He hit the button on his key ring to raise the garage door. Finn started the car and almost jumped. "Damn, ye ever wear earplugs wit this thin?"

"No, I like the roar of my babies." John grinned in response.

Finn gave a weak laugh as he pulled out to start the long drive to the Center. It was kind of nice to have someone else drive as it let John relax. When they arrived at the Center a few hours later Becky, Sami, Charlotte and Kevin were standing outside making small talk. Becky was chatting with Charlotte and she gave a laugh as she heard the familiar roar of the muscle car. "That be John. Him and his cars...ya can here 'em comin' mile away."

"Sounds about right." Charlotte commented as she turned to look. Sami was talking to Kevin about maybe hanging out on their days off coming up when the roar of the car wanted to almost drown him out.

"Damn, that be the loudest yet." Becky grumbled. The large red car pulled up near the door and thankfully grew silent. Much to Becky's surprise John got out of the passenger's side with his bag. He greeted the women with a smile seeing they were looking. "Morning, Charlotte...Becky."

"Mornin, John." Charlotte greeted with a dazzling smile. "That's not a British car." She stated. She then cocked her head, blinking as she saw Finn get out from the driver's side. "Never mind, Sweetie."

John gave a lovely woman a dimpled grin. "No problem, Charlotte." Becky could not believe Finn and John were coming to work together so blatantly. She just stared, hoping Kevin would not notice and run his mouth in the locker room.

"Mornin, Ladies...training starting late?" Finn asked as he joined the group.

"Ya be a little early today, Finn." Becky said, giving him a searching look. John headed on inside and she lowered her voice. "Ya coming in with John from now on? Are things that good between ya?"

"Nay bad...and we figure it was a strain on us and thee cars driving both ways so far. So just using one in shifts."

Charlotte looked from nearby. "Hold on...what about you two?" She pondered.

Finn looked at her. "He is offering some additional training. So I am spending time at his place."

"Additional training. I just bet." Kevin piped up. "Real special shit I bet."

"Give it a damn rest already, Kevin." Sami told him.

"Yeah. Ya have no idea what ya be talking about." Becky put in. "Does John look like the kind of guy who would pull things Randy doesn't know about?" She knew the truth but was trying to cover for her friend.

Kevin got a sour look on his face. "It the good boys you need to look out for."

"Ye just under the impression I play that way, Fella." Finn told him. "What I ever do to gain such?"

"Nothing I guess...sorry." Kevin grumbled before he turned heading inside.

Becky gave Finn a knowing look before walking inside herself to start her day. Everyone headed inside for another day of hitting the grind. John was proud of himself that he lifted almost as much as he had before Sheamus' death and he was up to 235 pounds, only 15 pounds less than before. He could see his large biceps returning day by day. At the end of the day he took a shower and then waited for Finn to join him. Finn met up with John only a few minutes later handing him the keys to the car. John slid into the driver's seat and buckled up, waiting on Finn to get in the car.

Finn got in. He buckled up then shifted to get comfortable. John started the car and pulled out. "Guess what, Sir? I'm up to 235 pounds! A week or two and I should be full strength again."

"Very proud of ya, ye should be as well." Finn told him.

"Thanks, I am." John smiled as his eyes scanned the road. "When Sweets died I thought my life was over but he wouldn't want that for me."

"Of course he wouldn't...ye said he died trying to save ya. Why would he wish ye to waste that?"

"I know...it was just hard to see that at the time. I just felt so lost." John admitted as he drove. "Ran didn't get it...I had him...I loved him but I was missing that guidance in my life. Being able to submit to someone I trusted and cared about."

"I'm glad ye feel ye found that in me, John." Finn told him, hiding a small yawn.

"You sound tired, Sir. Do you want to take the night off and rest?" John offered. "I can always Skype my Daddy and write my clients."

"Aye, sounds good, Angel." Finn told him, shifting in the large seat.

John nodded. "Sorry if I'm wearing you out, Sir. I can be a handful. Maybe it's good I have two guys to play with."

"Well, also thee travel. I'm nay used to it." Finn admitted as he closed his eyes.

John swallowed hard, hating to say what he was about to but he could not be selfish. "Sir, would it be easier on you to stay at your place and maybe spend one or two days a week with me when I'm home? I love spending time with you but I hate seeing how tired you have been lately. It's not good for you."

"Ye goin on thee road soon." Finn lightly protested. "Sides wouldn't I need to learn how to do it anyway?"

"I guess but why start before you have to? I know you said my place is nicer but you can't enjoy it if you're tired." John reasoned. "Believe me, I'd love nothing more than to have you with me every day until I go back on the road in a week or so but I can't have you living like this. I have to think of your well being." John hated them being apart when their relationship was starting to grow but he cared enough about his Dom to want the best for him. The guy looked dead tired.

"Okay, Angel...I be starting to see how ye got ye name." Finn drew a deep breath with a yawn. "Maybe a day or two back home. Then I have 2 days off of training...I can come back then. I enjoy time with ye...and that lovely pool or yours."

John smiled as that was the first time Finn had called him Angel instead of John when they were not playing a scene. It made giving up time with his Dom seem worth it. "Thank you, Sir. Of course you are welcome at my place anytime. Even if I'm away."

"Me days off I may take ye up on that offer. Tis like a private getaway...like a nice hotel compared to me apartment." Finn admitted.

John nodded. "Of course, Sir. You just take it easy and get your rest tonight." A few hours later they pulled into John's garage and John parked the car in its rightful place.

Finn stretched as the car stopped and the loud engine grew quite. "I guess seperate rides tomorrow then," He got out grabbing his bag.

"Yes, Sir. Might take some heat off you too." John said knowingly as he carried his own bag to the house. Finn never complained but he knew the young man suffered because of him.

Finn slightly shrugged. "Talk be talk." He stated as he set his bag inside and removed his shoes before heading for the kitchen.

John walked to the fridge and began to pull the leftover food from last night out that they had not eaten. He had ordered generous amounts so there was plenty. "I know...but talk can make your workday difficult. I feel guilty you have to deal with it while they won't say it to my face."

"Of course they won't. They worry one well placed word from ya could ruin any chance of advancing to thee main roster." Finn said.

John nodded. "I love my job but sometimes having that much power bothers me. Even in the main roster people constantly walk on eggshells around me like I am Vince himself." He began heating the food in his large microwave except for the sushi they had left.

"I try nay to think of it when I round ye. I need to separate thee us at work and thee us away." Finn told John as he went to grab a bottle of white wine.

"I think that's part of why I enjoy submitting." John said as he took out two plates. "I'm so used to being the big shot, seen as a guy to be respected and almost feared. It's refreshing to be stripped of that and be someone's submissive when I'm in private...Sweets called me his pet at times. Ran calls me his bitch and Baby."

"Bitch and Baby?" Finn lightly chuckled. "Talk about polar terms."

"Yeah that's us." John laughed as he plated the food. "When we first got together Randy called me demeaning names like Slut and Bitch when we hooked up. It was his way of asserting dominance. When we fell in love he switched to Baby but I admitted I kind of liked being talked down to during sex so he humors me. He never uses those terms when we aren't playing though."

"Well, that is good to hear." Finn told John as he poured two glasses of the wine.

"We came a long way and it took years. We used to just be buddies that played on occasion." John sat their food on the table. "Randy is not a very open man. It didn't hurt he was abused in the past. He had a cheating ex boyfriend and was blackmailed into being a submissive to some powerful guys in the company." He took a seat. "I've talked him through many a dark time in his life."

"Poor fella. Well, it be good he has such a supportive and understanding partner." Finn told John as he started to eat.

"Yeah, it goes both ways. He's been good to me too." John began to eat his own food. Finn slowly nodded. He guess even the biggest of guys needed someone to lean on at times.

"Yeah..."John was quiet a few long minutes. "Sir...since you will be leaving tomorrow. If I'm quiet may I join you in bed tonight after Skyping with Daddy?" He knew the bed in Sheamus' old quarters was large enough.

"Just try nay to wake me...It is hard to fall back asleep if I stir." Finn told him.

"Yes, Sir. I promise." John nodded as he focused on eating.

Finn finished his food and drink. He placed the items in the sink before walking over to John. "Night, John. Enjoy ye time with ya Daddy." He leaned to kiss John's cheek.

"Night, Sir. Rest well." John said with a soft smile. Finn had kissed him even if it was just on the cheek. It was something above a hug.

"Aye, see ya in the mornin." Finn turned, leaving the room.

John cleaned the few dishes and then walked upstairs and sat on his bed. He pulled out his phone, frowning when he realized Randy never wrote him back all day. He typed another message and sent it. #Hey, Daddy. You okay? I never heard back if you still want to Skype with me tonight.# A few minutes passed with no text reply or phone call.

John began to worry although he tried not to. The last time Randy had been alone on the road Hunter said he was a mess. What if he was pissed John had not contacted him last night? He stripped down into just his boxers for bed and then sat on the bed to wait. Time passed and he decided to send one more. #I'm sorry if I did something to hurt you. I wanted to have time with you before bedtime. I'll give you a little while then call it a night.#

No reply came until John went to check his changetime messages. There was a message from Randy among the private messages he got at times. #Hey BB. No phone at moment will have computer up tonight.#

John had to wonder how Randy lost his phone so he sent a reply.#OK. I'll have Skype up on my laptop. Just sign in when you're ready. Hope you're OK.# He logged into Skype and then went back to writing his clients.

The messenger started beeping a moment later of an incoming answered the call and saw Randy's face appear. He searched it for signs of stress. "You okay, Daddy?"

"Well, better seeing you." Randy replied.

John was sitting on the bed in his boxers with the computer resting on his lap. "What happened? Where's your phone?"

"Someone thought it would be funny to throw a bunch of the gear bags in the shower room...Mine was one of them." Randy face spoke volumes even if he didn't verbalize it. He had murder in his eyes for the creep once they find out who it was.

"Damn...did you have insurance on your new iPhone?" John asked.

"Of course I did...that's besides the point." Randy stated.

"Yeah, I know. It really sucks when something happens to your phone." John agreed. "Other than that you doing okay?"

"Yeah I was out in the ring when it happened. Just pissed off."

"Want to take it out on me?" John flirted, feeling the sexual energy starting. He loved seeing Randy's eyes full of fire and fury, the Viper in its truest form. "I bet you wish I was there so you could rip off my clothes and fuck me against the wall."

"That or have me spank your butt until my hand got sore." Randy smirked.

John's cock twitched at the words. "Maybe we could both use a little release." He panted, shifting. "Just picturing you spanking me that way...taking out all your pent up aggression."

"Well, I get off in a few more days." Randy told him.

"Fuck, I'm talking about tonight, Daddy. I can't wait that long." John grumbled, his hand trailing to his clothed cock. "How many times have we had Skype sex? Even included Sweets at times."

"You want to be a bad Baby and put a show on for Daddy to cheer him up?" Randy asked with a lick of his lips.

"Sure. Just let me grab something." John told him as he sat the computer on the bed so he could stand and strip. "I'm going to be alone a few days." He called. "All the driving was wearing my Sir out so I told him to start staying at his place except maybe once a week for sessions."

"Will you be okay with that? No one to wait on?" Randy asked. "I guess once you're back with me on the road you will have to coordinate your sessions with your day off."

"I don't like it but he was exhausted. I had to think of him." John's voice sounded far away as he grabbed a toy from his drawer, his biggest dildo that was around 9 inches and flesh colored and some lube. He walked to climb back on the bed, holding up the toy in front of the computer camera. "Going big tonight."

"Fuck, BB...that's like both of us combined." Randy joked. He shifted on the bed resting his laptop next to him. He was just in a pair of royal blue gym shorts.

"Mmm...that's a nice thought." John moaned as he slowly licked up the side of the thick, silicone toy. His lips wrapped over the mushroom head, pretending to suck lightly.

"Oh, fuck, Baby." Randy groaned faintly as he kept his eyes on the screen. John sucked the fake cock, his blue eyes looking straight at Randy through the camera. He took as much down as he could, treating it as if it was Randy he was blowing. "Damn." Randy breathed out with a lick of his lips before he groped his cock through the shorts.

John finally pulled his mouth free with a panted breath. "Let me see your cock, Daddy? I want to see that gorgeous dick before I fuck my ass good."

Randy shifted on the bed to pull his shorts down setting his cock free and already showing it was growing hard. "Fuck, picturing it was me ramming your mouth, Baby...getting it nice and wet to fuck you."

"Fuck, I wish it was." John groaned, eyeing it with hunger. "Give it a few strokes for me, Daddy?"

Randy leaned back on the bed so he could still see the screen, but the camera was on his lower half before he wet his hand to wrap it around his cock giving a slow stroke along with a moan. "Fuck, you would feel so good wrapped around me right now."

"Damn, Daddy. I can't wait any longer." John began to lube the dildo. He laid on his back and spread his legs so Randy could get a nice view of his ass. Taking the toy in his left hand he worked the thick head in with a heated groan.

"Mmm, yeah, Baby...take it all in...fuck, Baby...so hot." Randy moaned as he stroked a little faster.

"That's a lot to take." John chuckled as unlike a real cock the toy had zero give. He gave a groan at the stretch as he pushed it deeper. "You're so big, Daddy. You stretch me so good."

"You can handle it, Baby." Randy encouraged.

John pushed until the entire length was buried inside him, his chest heaving from the stretch. "Fuck...g-good thing a little pain makes me hot...Sir Finn bound my cock last night and make me cum with it still tied."

"Fuck, that sounds hot, Baby." Randy moaned out as he shifted more. "Feels so good doesn't it? Never know what we will want to do with you."

"Y-Yes it does." John began to slowly move the toy in and out, his cock standing hard from the stimulation. "I love everything you both do to me."

"Yeah...that's it, Baby...take it...fuck so good…" Randy panted as he tried to focus on the screen.

John began to pump the toy faster as his muscles loosened. "Fuck...picturing you all aggressive and pissed...taking out your frustration on my ass."

"Yeah, make you my bitch. Pound you nice and hard, crying, begging to cum for me." Randy moaned.

"Fuck..." John's muscles tightened around the toy. "You're driving me crazy. I love it when you get this way. I told my Sir I love being called your bitch."

"Well, you are. A hot and horny bitch in heat." Randy moaned out.

"Fuck, Daddy." John groaned, his head going back as he fucked himself hard with the toy. He kept his legs spread so Randy could see the thick dildo being thrust in and out of his hole.

"You like that don't you? Being my bitch. a hot piece of ass begging to be taken." Randy moaned, shifting. "Fuck, Baby you get me so fucking worked up."

"Yes...I love being your bitch...feeling you use me." John moaned out as the toy brushed his prostate just right. "Fuck...found the spot...damn."

"Oh, yeah, Baby fuck...keep going...you better not stop….mmmm, fuck almost there…" Randy panted heavier as his strokes became faster. Precum formed at the tip in thin lines down the side only adding to the slip on his cock.

John brushed the spot and felt it all the way to his toes. "Fuck...so close, Daddy." His climax hit without him even having to touch his cock, thick spurts of cum spraying to coat his stomach. "Fuuuuck!"

"Mmmm, yeah, Baby...so hot." Randy groaned letting his own head resting against the bed. "Oh, yeah…"

"You close, Daddy?" John moaned out as he slowly came off his high. "Thinking about how much you wish your cock was buried in my ass...filling me up so good?"

"Yeah...fuck ri-right there…" Randy moaned right before a strangled cry left his lips as he came, streams of cum shooting out and on his hand. "Fuck, BB."

John paused a minute or two so Randy could get his bearings and then pulled the toy from his ass so he could move to put the focus back on his face. "Better, Daddy? A little of the stress gone now?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Randy panted as he moved. "Be right back." Randy walked away from the computer to wipe off in the bathroom before returning. "Didn't want a sticky keyboard. "He laughed.

John was sitting back a little from his computer. "Guess I'll need a full shower before bed. I'm a dirty boy." He joked.

"Just the way I like you at times." Randy laughed.

John laughed. "So...you have the little talk with Mike yet?"

"He's unsure." Randy told John as he tried to get comfortable. "Actually didn't really have a chance to bring it up yet."

"Okay, well let me know when you find out. I'm up to 235 pounds. Fifteen more and I'm back at starting weight. My guess is I'll be back on the road soon." John said proudly.

"Good, Baby...I miss you...actualy quite a few miss your goofy self.." Randy commented.

"Really?" John laughed. "I miss them too...Mike, Show, Zach...even those crazy Shield boys. The guys seem like family after a while."

"Of course they do...yeah you off the road opened the roster some. You're still missed though." Randy tried to assure him.

"I'm glad. It's gonna be quiet the next few days here alone." John wondered if he should be open with his boyfriend. "Remember how when you were here last you told me you were sorry Sir Finn could not offer me a more...emotional connection because you knew I wanted it? You told me he was afraid."

"Yeah...what about it?" Randy had a feeling he didn't want the answer.

"You don't have to feel bad for me anymore. He had a long talk with me...and he wants to try. He said he may still look for someone else later and can't make any promises but he was willing to try." John said happily. "We've slept together once and kissed a few times...just a short soft kiss...nothing too much...but it felt good."

Randy licked his lips before biting the bottom lip with a slow nod. "Okay, BB...good." He spoke in a low tone.

John watched Randy's face on the screen. "Does that bother you? I asked you when you were here and you said the idea used to but now you saw I was unhappy with the arrangement. Believe me, you are my boyfriend and he knows that. It's just a deeper connection I can share with him as my Dom than being all business."

"Of course I see it is what you need...doesn't mean I am jumping for joy over it. Sorry, BB. You know I get a jealous streak." Randy tried to be honest.

"I know...I love you so much, Daddy. You try so hard to make me happy at all costs." John said with sincerity in his eyes. "You've been a part of my life so many years I'd be lost without you."

"Thank, BB...I need to remember those sort of things." Randy sighed.

John blew Randy a kiss. "Please never forget that. You're my boyfriend and first priority. I guess I should get off so I can shower and get some rest. Four thirty comes so early it seems."

"Okay, BB….good night and I'll try to call you as soon as my new phone is active." Randy told him.

"Okay. I love you, Daddy." John blew Randy another kiss with a cheesy grin. Randy laughed but returned the gesture before ending the call. John shutdown the computer and then moved to the bathroom to clean up for bed. Once he was freshly showered and in a clean pair of boxers he took his phone and walked downstairs to the extension where Finn was sleeping. Reaching the room he used his phone for light as he quietly made his way to the bed where his Dom rested.

Deep breathy sounds filled the room as Finn was already asleep. He laid on the right side of the bed, facing outward on his side. John quietly crawled into the left side and cut the light on his phone, knowing his alarm was already set. He scooted close to Finn before closing his eyes to rest.


	22. Chapter 22

(Hope you all had a wonderful holiday.)

Luckily Finn was too tired to stir when John arrived and both men slept until the alarm sounded. Finn jumped at first, not expecting the alarm that didn't match his normal one.

John was resting in front of the Irishman, his face buried in the smaller man's chest as he often did Randy. He grumbled at the all too familiar sound. "Already?"

Finn saw he got turned around in his sleep and oddly didn't mind John's close actually touching proximity. "Aye, it appears so."

John reluctantly pulled away from Finn to shut off the alarm. He sat up in bed to stretch. "My Daddy's having issues. Someone pranked him by tossing his bag in the shower and his phone was ruined. We had to chat by computer."

"Sorry to hear that. I am sure it was nay a cheap thin either. Glad that be all though." Finn replied.

"Yeah. Ran has a temper at times and he was plenty pissed." John looked at Finn. "Should I head up to my room and dress so I can cook for us?"

"Aye, please...I'll join ya shortly." Finn told him. "And I have heard stories of the Viper's rage. It was a dumb move whoever the fella be that did that."

"I like his rage...makes for a fun time." John winked at Finn with a laugh before grabbing his phone and heading out.

Finn chuckled as he moved to get dressed for the day. John showered and dressed in his room before heading downstairs to work on breakfast. He went with western omelets with a side of avocado salad. It felt odd knowing he would be eating alone that night. Finn joined John shortly after taking his normal seat at the table. "I hope you have a good day, Sir. Since you'll be staying at your place tonight I might just come home after work and try to catch up more with my clients if that's okay. You can enjoy your time with Becky and Sami." John told the younger man. "I'll miss you but I think you need the rest."

"That be fine, John. I will be back in a few days when I have a couple off from thee Center." Finn told him.

John smiled at him. "Good. I'll be glad to have you back. Maybe I'll cook a few dinners one night ahead for us so when you come over you can enjoy the home cooking you like."

"Aye, that will be nice, John. Thank ya." Finn told him as he ate. "I am nay exactly one for domestic skills."

"I used to be a horrible cook." John laughed. "I tried to cook eggs for Randy and Sweets and almost burned Ran's kitchen down. Then my dad was suffering from health issues so I decided to learn to cook to help him out. Sweets also had body image issues...his dad was abusive with words. I helped him sculpt his body. He was so proud of himself..." His voice trailed off as he ate. So young and healthy and what good did it do him?

"I guess that be good motivation." Finn told him. "I guess I nay found much reason or time." He tried to laugh.

John nodded, his eyes far away. "Sweets and Daddy used to do all the cooking. I joked I was only good to them for a play thing." His head filled with memories of the three men laughing by Sheamus' pool, eating shrimp and teasing Sheamus about his rare steaks. Sometimes it seemed unreal that he was just gone.

"I guess I just always had someone able or wanting to cook for me or I could find cheap eats somewhere." Finn admitted.

"Not everyone enjoys cooking." John shook himself out of the past and focused on eating. "And you work long hours so it's understandable." Once the two men finished their breakfast John stood to rinse off the dishes.

Finn stood up, walking over to John. "Well, guess I'll see ya in a few days?"

"Yeah...see you around work." John paused a moment and turned to face Finn. A longing filled his eyes as he felt almost needy with his mind on the love he had lost. "I'll miss you."

""Get down here, ye sweet thin." Finn told John, already having a clue what was on his mind. John's heart fluttered at the almost sweet name Finn had called him and he was glad to oblige. He lowered his head to kiss his Dom, trying to keep it light. Finn placed a hand on the back of John's head to keep the kiss longer than before, but it was still light. He then rested their foreheads together. "Stay safe and I see ye soon." He smiled as he released John head then turned to leave.

John gave a small smile. "Yes, Sir. Same with you." He savored the moment a bit longer before focusing back on his cleaning.

"I will, Angel." Finn replied before leaving the room and gathering his things for the long drive to the Center and a hard workout ahead. John smiled the entire time he finished. He noticed Finn was calling him Angel more than John in private now and actually participating in their kissing. Little by little their relationship was growing. Sweet thing? Finn called him Sweet thing? John chuckled and headed out himself for the day after turning off the kitchen light.

The day had gone like any other. Finn headed to eat with Sami and Becky then he returned to his small apartment to gather mail and other items that needed to be taken care of before he called it a night.

John came home and had an easy dinner of steak and grilled veggies before walking upstairs. He stripped down to his boxers to be comfortable and then sat on the bed with his laptop to contact his clients. "It seems so quiet and empty, Sweets." He mused out loud as his eye caught the screensaver on his computer. It was him and Sheamus at an LGBT event in Philadelphia. They were kissing and the picture had been given a rainbow background.

"There will be times like that, Angel." A voice replied nearby. "Sometime moments alone can be helpful though. Ye can't always have someone around." He did not reply as his mind was months in the past. John could not tear his eyes away from the image. He remembered that day in Philadelphia like it was yesterday. How happy and accepted he had felt and the look of love and devotion in Sheamus' blue eyes. He just stared at the picture, taking in every detail.

A feather light touch rested on John's shoulder. John swallowed a lump in his throat before forcing himself to go off the home screen so he could write his clients. "Does me being here hurt, Angel?" The voice asked,

"No...it helps. What hurts is missing you." John almost whispered.

"I am still sorry...it was what I saw as best at thee time." The sadness could be heard in the Irish Brogue.

"I know. So you keep telling me! Not like I had a choice in anything! I kissed you and the next thing I know you're dying! Neither you or Randy cared about my opinion at all!" John snapped before lowering his head. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean that."

"Aye ye did...ye may have said it out of pain, anger or sadness...but ye meant it. If I had left the choice with ye, Angel...ye would have died by me side...but what of ye family? What of ye Daddy? Where would that have left them?"

"I...I know." John slowly raised his head. "I know in my mind it was for the best but I still can't seem to accept it. Stay here close by while I work?" He brought up his first message with the mouse.

"Sure, Angel...I can do that for a while." Sheamus replied.

John began typing a response to his client. "Did you notice Sir Finn calling me Angel more lately? This morning he called me Sweet Thing." The older man actually broke into a tiny smile.

"Aye, ye were told he just needed time. Less time than I expected." Sheamus told him.

"I think deep down he's really a lonely guy. He needs that connection as much as I do." John said thoughtfully.

"Aye...just as a scene or club Dom could only offer ye so much he had the same issue with subs at thee club."

"Does it make you jealous at all?" John had to wonder. "Knowing in time I'll call another man Master? Hearing him call me Angel?"

"Now that would be just silly now wouldn't it?" Sheamus replied.

"I don't know. I'd probably be jealous of Daddy even if I was dead." John said chuckling at how silly it sounded. "I wouldn't want some slutty twink being his Baby."

"I take no offense. Of what I know he be a very upstanding guy." Sheamus replied.

"He seems like it. He's not you but I could do much worse." John admitted. He tried to focus on work as time passed him by.

"Aye, sadly we know there many a weird fella out there."

"Yeah." After a few hours John noticed Randy was logged into Skype and was calling in for a video chat. He paused his update on Twitter so he could answer the call from his boyfriend. "Hey, Daddy!" He called out once Randy's face appeared.

"Hey, BB." Randy replied.

"Hello, Sweetheart." Came another male's voice in the background.

Randy could be seen rolling his eyes, "Mikey says hi too."

John had to laugh at the familiar cocky voice. He was glad he still had his boxers on and had not said anything sexy. "Hey, Mike. You guys sharing a room tonight?"

"Yeah, Zach threw him out." Randy told him.

"Did not...liar." Mike answered back.

John laughed at their banter. "So, what's up, Guys? Just relaxing?"

"Yeah, the normal." Randy told John, lifting the beer bottle. "But I remembered you said you had no one to talk to tonight."

"You're right. I was hoping you'd call." John got an almost naughty smirk. "I see you have beer...looks like a party." He could use a nice diversion from his grief.

"Well, I don't know if I would go that far, BB...just the two of us. Well, three if we include you." Randy told him.

"Guess I'll have to behave then." John pretended to pout but his eyes sparkled in fun. He had no idea if Randy had spoken to Mike yet again about the sensitive subject.

"You behaving?" Randy commented and Mike laughed.

John laughed. "You got me there. I'm not exactly like my ring character."

"If people knew the real you parents would hide the kids and woman would blush." Randy joked.

"Ha ha. What's that say about you then? You picked me for your boyfriend." John leaned back to get comfortable.

"I'm not even a good boy on camera. What are you talking about?" Randy laughed as did Mike.

John laughed before getting a little serious. "I'm really glad you called. I was having a hard time earlier...missing Sweets. I was kind of hoping for a special call though."

"Um...well…" Randy looked a little unsure. "Sorry, BB. I know it's rough at times."

John gave a soft sigh and a nod. "Yeah." He figured by Randy's response things had not gone so well with Mike.

Randy sighed, raising his brows. "You still want something. Don't you, BB?"

"What are you doing?" Mike exclaimed in the background.

John looked at Randy. "Tell me something first...did you talk to him?"

"Yeah. He thinks I am messing with him." Randy told him.

"Oh boy...did I walk in on it tonight?" Mike questioned.

"I told you I was going to have to talk to John." Randy laughed.

"Messing with him? Like joking?" John asked.

"Yeah, something about you wanting to bitch him out a few months back." Randy replied.

"It was when you two had a break up." Mike yelled out.

"Can you ask Mike to come closer?" John asked. "I want him to hear everything I have to say."

"I hear you." Mike mentioned as he moved into view behind Randy.

"Mike, Randy's not messing with you." John began. "When I got pissed and jealous awhile back I was going through a hard time. Ran and I had been friends for years and we were making the transition from that to boyfriends. We were both pretty jealous of each other...We've both been through a lot and matured some. I know he loves me and you're just a good friend. I promise you I'm fine with it now."

"Fuck, John. I still not sure." Mike told them.

"We aren't pushing either way." Randy told him.

"And John wants to watch?" Miked asked with a raised brow.

"Hell yeah." John said with a smile. "Let's face it you are both sexy as hell. Why wouldn't I?"

"I am nervous enough about Randy here." Mike told them.

"John is just a spectator...his hands and the rest of him will keep to himself." Randy told him.

"What you thought I wouldn't want to see you guys have fun? Fuck, I'd put on a show for you both right now." John laughed. He was never one to be shy.

"Damn, you a bit bold, John." Mike stated, pulling the collar of his shirt.

"That about sums it up." Randy joked.

"Only around certain people I trust." John said honestly. "Do you think I'm attractive, Mike? I wanted to give my Daddy a show."

"Um...well….damn...I...I never really thought of many of you….I mean any of your guys that way." Mike for once was a loss for words and stuttered.

John thought it was kind of cute the normally cocky Mike was so nervous. "What do you think, Daddy? Can I play for you two to watch?" He asked his boyfriend.

"Fine by me." Randy stated. "Let him see what he will be seeing later." He chuckled.

"No backing out is there?" Mike asked.

"You can always move away from the screen." Randy laughed.

John hoped the two men would get turned on and start touching each other. He knew Randy got hard watching him almost immediately. "Just a minute, Guys." He sat the computer on the bed and stood to pull down his shorts and grab the lube and one of his dildos. This one was around 8 inches and flesh colored a deep tan like his Daddy's member. Mike could be heard giving a faint cough at the sight.

"What rules are there, BB on this end?" Randy asked.

"Whoa...um...I didn't say…"

"Relax, Mike...just asking...in case." Randy told him. "Grab a seat and enjoy the show."

"Do whatever you guys want...just no actual sex until I'm there." John replied as he climbed back on the bed. He held up the large toy. "Look, Daddy. I'm using the one I named Viper tonight."

"Viper? Really?" Randy replied. Mike grabbed a chair but shook his head. "So what is actual sex?" Randy asked for clarification.

"Don't encourage him." Mike stated.

"Penetration. Anything else is fine by me." John smirked as he leaned toward the camera and licked the mushroom head of the toy. "And you know I named this one Viper. It's for when you're on the road." He let the tip slid past his lips.

"Fuck, BB...you just can't help being bad." Randy stated. Mike seemed to keep changing from looking at the screen then looking away.

John looked straight ahead as he tried to put on a good show, slowly working more and more of the toy down his throat. As his head bobbed up and down his free hand gripped his own cock with muffled moans. He loved being the center of attention and had no shame over showing his body. Randy licked his lips as he tried to get comfortable and Mike could be seen shifting slightly. John deep throated the toy a few minutes, taking it almost to the base before pulled back up for breath. "It's nice, Daddy. But nowhere near as nice as yours." He said with a hint of a moan as he was still stroking himself.

"Well, we both know flesh tends to taste better then rubber." Randy commented and Mike gave another uncomfortable cough. Randy looked at Mike with a purse of his lips. "What? So I like to taste him now and again."

"And Daddy's so good at it. Believe me." John winked at Mike as he added lube to the toy, stroking it after letting go of his own manhood to balance.

Mike almost did an impression of a fish. Randy tried not to laugh. "Wonder how good his is, BB?" Randy stated, looking back at the screen.

"I...I….um...hold a moment." Mike tried to give some protest.

"Why? You want to find out if he tastes different than your Baby?" John asked as he paused a moment.

"I would never say better." Randy chuckled. He gave a lick of his lips before groping his cock through his jeans.

"I said different not better. What are you implying?" John joked.

"Nothing, BB….nothing." Randy commented then looked at Mike. "What's the big deal...come on you gonna tell me you never had a blowjob before."  
"Um...well...not from a dude." Mike exclaimed.

"A hot mouth is a hot mouth." John said. "Believe me, Man. We struggled with same sex feelings same as you. If you're debating letting Ran fuck you I think a blowjob is no big deal."

"Dude, if you're not comfortable receiving how the hell you going to be comfortable taking it?" Randy reasoned.

"No pressure. It's your choice but I'm fucking horny so I'm going to do something about it." John leaned back with his legs spread and held the lubed toy in his left hand. He moaned as he began to push the head past his entrance, feeling the familiar stretch.

Mike felt conflicted. He knew both men made a point. "Okay, fuck, Ran...um what do you expect from me?"

"Just relax and enjoy" Randy stated simply. "Move on the bed if you want so we can give John a full view."

"Wh-what about you? Won't you need something?" Mike asked.

"Relax...I'll jerk myself." Randy replied. Mike huffed a breath before he got up and began opening his jeans. Lowering them some tenting could be seen to his black briefs he was in.

John heard Mike give in and it was extremely sexy in his mind. He stayed partially sitting up so he could catch glimpses of the action on the screen as he continued to push the toy deeper inside him. "You sound good, BB." Randy stated as he stood up, removing his t-shirt as Mike finished stripping. "Hmmm he isn't too shabby is he, BB?"

John raised his head to look at Mike fully. As he had guessed the man was completely hairless. While not as big as Randy or as thick as Finn was was definitely not lacking. If he had to compare him to someone he would have been close to the size of Sheamus. "Nice...I'm sure you'll enjoy, Daddy." John laughed between moans as he pushed the toy in fully and paused.

Mike looked like he either did or was about to blush as he moved to the bed to lay down but slightly propped up to see John. "This feels odd." He commented.

"Relax and you will enjoy it more." Randy told him as he went to finish stripping.

"Oh, fuck!" Mike exclaimed before he realized it seeing the size of Randy.

"Don't worry. You're not getting this tonight." Randy laughed as he moved toward the bed,

"Believe me, my Daddy's cock feels good." John moaned as he adjusted to the toy. "I don't share him with just anyone. He's the fucking biggest I've ever had and that's the truth."

"I don't know how assuring that is." Mike replied, trying to joke.

Randy moved around the bed so he came in from the other side so he could see the screen and John could have a better view of them both. "It will be fine." Randy told Mike.

"Y-You'll like it...you'll see." John began to move the toy in and out at a slow pace so he would not get off too soon. "Fuck, this feels good, Daddy but it's not your cock."

"Soon enough, BB." Randy told John before he bent his head to lick along Mike's member, causing the other man to give a shaky breath. He gave another as Randy's tongue ran up to the tip and drew the tip past his lips.

"Show me how much you love it, Daddy." John said with a husky breath. "Show me and Mike how much you like to suck his cock." Randy gave a moan as he slowly slid his mouth down drawing more of it into his wet mouth.

"Oh, fuck." Mike panted, laying his head back against the headboard.

"Feels good doesn't it, Mike? Just wait until he really gets going." John warned in between moans. "He gives a better blowjob than any chick I've ever had."

"Damn, Man." Mike panted before trying to look back at the screen. Randy slowly dragged his lips back up with a faint hum that vibrated the shaft. "Fuck."

"We...m-men know how to give what we like." John moaned as he began to fuck himself harder with the toy. His cock twitched as his sweet spot sent jolts of heat all through him. "Mmm...that's the spot."

Randy started to go a little faster as he moved his legs to get on his knees allowing one hand to slip under him to stroke himself. Deeper moans come from him sending even more heat through Mike. "Oh, shit….damn….fuck." He panted between words. Randy tried to shift his eyes to the computer. this whole thing felt odd in a way, but also fun.

"T-Told you...it feels good. Wait until you feel your prostate stimulated just right." John was breathing heavy as his chest heaved. There was no jealousy just heated lust filling him. "It feels so damn good you'll never want to stop."

"Wh-what? WH-When?" Mike panted trying to understand what John just said. He had trouble thinking straight already.

"When you get fucked...unless you want a finger in there tonight." John laughed. "It might make you lose it though."

"Ki-kidding right?" Mike slightly stammered.

Randy slowly pulled off to speak, looking up at the flushed face man. "Nope...could give you a slight feeling...start you slow."

"Fuck, you two are going to drive me nuts...Fine, whatever." Mike blurted out. He wasn't sure if it was the beer or the sexual heat doing more of the talking. How did he even get into this situation?

"Should I blow his mind, BB?" Randy asked, focusing more on the screen as he took a hand to slowly jerk Mike as he jerked himself slowly.

"Go for it, Daddy. Let him get a taste of how good it can feel." John replied in between pants. He slowed down what he was doing so he could focus on them.

"Think a little lotion will help this." Randy stated as he hopped from the bed and for the bathroom.

"What the?" Mike looked a little confused.

Randy returned with a small bottle of lotion. "A little lubrication. Better then just spit."

"Um...okay." Mike wondered what wouldn't he agree to at this point.

"Daddy knows what he's doing." John assured Mike as he watched the scene, the toy still in his ass but barely moving. "Trust me. We just want you to enjoy."

"Just relax...well as much as you can." Randy joked as he got back on the bed. He applied some of the lotion to a few fingers of the one hand. "Start with the distraction." He smirked before he moved to start sucking on Mike again. Mike gave a faint moan as he was taken slightly off guard.

"Fuck, you sound good, Mike. I like hearing your enjoyment." John said in a husky tone as he watched the scene play out on the screen.

"Damn, Guys." Mike commented with shaky breaths. Randy slowly massaged a couple fingers between Mike's cheeks, massaging the outer ring. "Fuck." Mike groaned at the strange touch. John used one hand to stroke his cock while the other slowly moved the toy again. Watching the two guys had him so heated he had to do something. Randy slowly eased just one finger as he curled the other one back. Mike drew in a sharp breath of air. "Damn." He panted as Randy slowly moved the finger in time with his blow job. He then crooked the finger slowly until he found the spot that made Mike's back arch.

"Feels good doesn't it, Mike? My Daddy finding that spot inside." John panted, hearing the man's reaction. "Just imagine how strong it will be when it's a nice, thick cock." Mike at this point could only pant and give faint moans as Randy returned to moaning himself around his cock.

John let his head fall back some, just taking in the sounds as he worked at getting himself off. He could still smell Sheamus' scent in the room but could not acknowledge it with Mike listening. "Fuck...Ra...shit…" Mike tried to speak but sounded more like jibberish. Randy knew the signs well enough to keep his actions lower until Mike tensed up as he came. Randy slowly removed the finger first then slowly pulled up and off Mike's cock before he moved to lay on the bed next to him to focus on his own jerking off. Mike panted looking between Randy and the screen. "Fuck, Guys."

John's breath became ragged as he fucked his now stretched hole with the toy, his cock leaking pre-cum. He had heard Mike get his release. "Fuck, Daddy. You're so good at everything." He moaned out.

Randy could be heard panting himself. "I do try." He moaned to John's comment.

John gave a cry of frustration after a few minutes. "Fuck! So close to cumming but I can't get there!"

"Come on, BB….you lo-love an audience." Randy moaned. A feather light touch could be felt trailing down John's chest then brushing over his abs.

The touch from Sheamus was what John was missing and the feeling of being touched drove him to his climax hard and strong. "Fuck!" He cried out as his body shook with its release. His body went limp with exhaustion, hand falling to the side off his cock with the toy still buried inside. "Guess you're last, Daddy."

"Damn." Randy panted almost chuckled. "Talk about pressure."

"An-Anything I can do?" Mike asked. He wasn't sure what to do, but felt odd not at least offering.

"It-it's fine told you th-that." Randy moaned before licking his lips. It was only a few moments more before he came as well.

The three men lay spent for a few long minutes. John was the first to speak with a laugh. "Well...that was fun."

"Um...different." Mike replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, you didn't like?" Randy asked.

"Well, I didn't say that." Mike replied.

"He got off didn't he?" John observed with a laugh. "First I might add."

"Hey, it was new...sue me. It's been a few days." Mike replied in defense.

"Hey better than performance issues." Randy laughed.

"I do NOT have performance issues." Mike retorted.

John laughed. "Well, just so you guys know if I'm ever away and Ran wants to let off a little steam with you feel free. I just want to watch the first time you...go all the way."

"Wow, you two have an...unusual relationship." Mike joked.

"Well, Reese seems very understanding too." Randy replied.

"Well...yeah...for at least one time. I...I don't know her opinion of repeats yet." Mike replied.

"Daddy's shared me so it's only fair I repay the favor." John said honestly.

"Um...okay we will see I guess." Mike replied.

John gave a tired laugh as he pulled the toy out and sat up. "I'm about ready to pass out. At least I'll sleep well."

"Okay, BB...I need to clean as does Mike...we will behave." Randy gave a weak laugh.

"I don't care. Just no kissing. Those lips are mine." John winked before yawning.

"Ewe...he's all scratchy...and has cum breath anyway." Mike replied with a laugh until Randy slapped his chest. "Ouch."

John busted out laughing. "Wish I was there to kiss you, Daddy. I wouldn't mind your breath."

"Thanks, Baby...go get clean and some rest." Randy told him as he moved from the bed. "And for that comment Mike you get the couch."

"Oh, Man!" Mike pouted as he got up.

"Bye, Guys. Love you, Daddy." John said as he blew Randy a kiss.

"Love you too, BB."

"Take care, John." Mike told him before Randy ended the call. The men then went to get cleaned. "Damn, I'm hungry."

"Okay." Randy told him. "We can order up," They dressed to wait on the food. They ate and got ready for bed.


	23. Chapter 23

(Hope you all have a wonderful weekend. Just a side note: From now on I will be updating on the weekends. I am working an online job during the week so the weekend is my free time to edit and post what Jade Rose and I have written.) Rose

The next few days passed quickly for John as he worked and spent the evenings doing online work and cooking in advance for when Finn would join him. John and Finn happened to get the same two days off from the Center which made the older man very happy. It was mid morning and John hummed happily as he cooked himself breakfast, dressed in gym shorts and a tank top. He had large meals cooked and in the fridge for the next two days. He had made extra, knowing Randy would be off soon.

It was late morning when FInn arrived. Taking his clean clothing to his room he went in search of John. By that time John was putting in a workout in his gym. He had rock music blaring and was so focused he never saw his Dom walk in the space. Finn stayed back so not to distract John but also enjoy the view of the bare chested male as he worked. John happened to glance over at one point and saw Finn. "Hey, Sir!" He called out, putting the weight back so he could stand up. "How long you been here?"

"Long enough to enjoy a good view." Finn joked.

John grinned, walking to turn off the music. "Thanks. Just getting a workout in."

"No problem John. Glad to see ya doing so well."

John picked up his tank top and wiped his face and chest of sweat. "How have you been doing?"

"Same….more rested." Finn smiled.

"Good." John smiled as he got closer. "I would hug you but you look all clean and I'm covered in sweat."

Finn gave a faint scoff. "Bah...it cleans. Get over 'ere."

John walked closer and bent to give Finn a hug. "I missed you." He whispered before letting go.

"Aye, me apartment be a bit lonely." Finn told him. "Just me computer and things." Finn chuckled. "I must sound like a geek."

"Hey, geeks are hot." John chuckled. "Plus handy to have around."

Finn gave a laugh. "Cute, John...I guess I have me uses."

"Yes, Sir." John gave a smile. "Well, I've got dinners cooked ahead for the next two nights. What would you like to do? I know you love the pool."

"Ye have anything handy for lunch?" Finn asked.

John nodded. "Sure. I made some Mexican soup and I can add a hot sandwich from my panini me, Sir." He began walking toward the door to go to the kitchen.

Finn smiled, following John upstairs. "Thanks." He replied simply.

"No problem, Sir." Once they reached the kitchen John walked to the fridge. "Would you prefer hot ham and cheese or hot roast beef and cheese on your sandwich?"

"Roast beef sounds good." Finn told him, taking a seat.

"Okay, Sir." John pulled some ingredients from the fridge to put together two large sandwiches. "I have no idea when Randy is coming in. He's been so busy the last few days...but I know he was supposed to be off soon."

As if on cue the front door could be heard closing in the distance. "Fuck...today?" John said in shock. "He could have told a guy."

Finn fought not to laugh. "It's fine if ye need me out of thee way."

"No, Sir. Please stay. I've missed you both." John told him. He put a sandwich made of whole grain bread, roast beef and Swiss cheese on the hot press and started working on a second.

"Hey Baby." Randy greeted, seeing John. He then spotted Finn. "Hey...thought John said you were gone a few days?"

"I just got in meself, Fella." Finn replied.

"Here I was lonely for days now I got double company." John laughed. "I know you hate my Mexican soup but want a hot sandwich?"

"That works, BB." Randy moved to sit.

"Roast beef or ham?" John asked as he took the first sandwich off the press and added a second. His soup was warming on the stove.

"Beef. Nice rich meat." Randy told him.

"Sure, Daddy. John brought Finn a steaming bowl of soup and a sandwich. "Here, Sir. While it's still hot." He walked back to the counter to put together a third sandwich.

"Smells good."Finn told him.

"I would be careful. His Mexican soup would put most chili to shame when it comes to heat." Randy warned him

"Thanks for thee heads up," Finn told him as he took a small spoonful blowing over it first, He nodded eating a little more.

"Sorry if it's too spicy for you, Sir. I tend to use a lot of peppers." John explained. He removed the second sandwich from the press and put it on a plate before adding the last one.

"It's good...sour cream would be a good balance though." Finn told him.

"I'll remember that." John handed Randy the plate with the second sandwich. "There you go, Daddy. I'll eat in a minute."

"Thanks, Baby." Randy told him before he got up to grab some tea. John ladled some soup in a bowl for himself and watched his sandwich. He felt torn, wanting time with each man he had missed so much in a different way.

There was a faint touch on John's shoulder from a familiar unseen force. John turned his head then realized he was alone. "Sweets is back. We have a full kitchen." He smiled.

"Glad this is a big place." Randy joked.

"I wonder if Finn can hear me again." Sheamus stated.

The smaller man stopped eating, raising his head. "Aye, Fella. I hear a faint whisper."

"Well, better than nothing." Sheamus stated. "Ye have a couple days aye?"

"Aye." Finn replied. He raised a brow, having a feeling where this was heading. "Ye wish a ride again. Is that it?"

"Well, twas a thought." Sheamus told him.

"Hmm" Finn huffed a faint breath. "Let me think on it a bit."

"Sure, Fella...sure." Sheamus replied. Randy looked on, totally confused.

John kept quiet but his heart raced at the thought. He wanted to be with his Master again so badly but he did not want Finn to agree to anything because he felt pressured to. "Um...someone want to clue me in here?" Randy asked.

"Clue ya in about what, Fella?" Finn asked.

"Okay I am guessing you can hear Sheamus too?"

"Aye...twas faint this time but I heard him." Finn told him. "Ye don't?"

"No...I seem to be out of the loop in that case." Randy sighed.

"Ah...then I am guessing ye are part of thee reason for thee request." Finn replied.

"Request...what request?" Randy asked.

"Sheamus wondered if I would allow him to...use me body again. Allow him more or less take a physical form for a time. We did it once before. but it knocked me out good thee next day." Finn told him.

"Oh." Randy commented. "So that is what you are thinking about? Letting him or not?"

"Aye...I am thinkin bout it." Finn replied. Randy just nodded then went back to his sandwich. He didn't want to push the smaller man either way.

John pulled his sandwich out and carried it to the table with the bowl of soup. There was already water to drink on the table so he took a seat beside Randy. "I missed you both." He said before digging in.

"Well, you know I did, BB." Randy told him.

"Aye, John. Stealing glances at thee Center don't cut it." Finn laughed.

John smiled and nodded as he chewed. Once he swallowed he looked at Randy. "My Sir knows you call me, Baby. Why is it suddenly BB when we're not alone?" There was no anger in his tone just curiosity.

"I don't know...it varies." Randy told him. "Yes around Mike it felt odd."

"Maybe he feel Baby be too personal when there be someone else around." Finn observed.

"Maybe. Just something I noticed." John said as he ate. He never felt the slightest bit odd calling Randy Daddy or Sheamus Sweets in front of anyone but he guessed everyone was different.

"So are we going to get a heads up if you are going to become Shea?" Randy asked him.

"I'm sure we can do that." Finn replied.

John looked at Finn was something akin to hero worship. "You are so kind, Sir. You decide to do this I'll pamper you tomorrow and feed you all you want." He said.

Finn chuckled lightly. "Isn't that ye duty anyway?"

"Well, yes, Sir. I was trying to be grateful. I know it takes a lot out of you for no reward on your part." John said.

"I was messing with ya, Angel...I am sure it means a lot to all three of ya. After dinner okay?" Finn reasoned.

"How long can you two stay like that?" Randy wondered.

"We nay really tested it." Finn admitted, "A couple hours or so...but the longer the more draining it be on us both."

"Please be careful...both of you." John told Finn. "After dinner sounds perfect."

"We will." Finn replied.

"Aye...I remember how much it scared ye, Angel." Sheamus told him.

"So...what are you guys going to do until dinner?" John asked as he noticed they were almost done eating. He did not want to pick one over the other and hurt their feelings.

"Ye suggested thee pool." Finn told him.

"Sounds fine by me." Randy commented.

"Okay. I'm going skinny dipping." John announced with a grin. "I'll behave though. I promise."

"That will be the day." Randy laughed.

"Should we all enjoy thee freedom?" Finn asked.

"It's up to you two...and yes I can be good, Daddy." John shot at Randy with fake innocence. "Why am I called Angel do you think?"

"Yes but how many times were you told your halo was held up by horns?" Randy laughed.

John gave a huff but had to smile as he finished and carried the plates to the sink. "I never even got a hug from you, Daddy. It's been almost a week."

Randy got up and walked over to the sink. "Come here, Baby." John walked over to Randy so the taller man could hug him. It made him smile to hear Randy call him Baby. Randy bent to hug John then slipped his hands lower to grope his ass.

John gave a groan as Randy's large hand gave his cheek a squeeze. "And you talk about me being bad." He whispered.

Randy laughed. "When did I say I would behave?"

"Guess not. I'll finish cleaning and you two can head to the pool room if you want." John told them.

"Okay, Baby." Randy kissed his cheek and headed out.

"See ya soon." Finn told him before he left. John rinsed all the dishes and then turned off the light and walked to the pool room. Randy was lounging nude in one of the chairs when John entered.

John whistled at the view as he stripped out of his shorts. "Nice visual."

"Thanks, Baby...even if I miss the actual sun at times." Randy replied.

"Yeah...we need to hang at your place sometime and use your outdoor pool." John replied. "Honestly though I wonder why you don't just move in with me? This place is huge and we could have our own spaces."

"I don't know, Baby...maybe. We are now out as a couple." Randy mused. "Just so far from family though."

"I get that. It's no rush to decide." John looked around. "Where's Sir Finn?"

"No clue...I guess splashing around somewhere."

"Well, in that case I want my kiss. Didn't want to embarrass you in the kitchen." John said as he bent over the chair to kiss his boyfriend.

Randy tried not to chuckle as he grabbed John to pull him on the chair with him to kiss him more deeply.

John moaned into the kiss as they were both naked and their cocks rubbed together with him on top. Randy wrapped his legs around John's to keep him in place as his lips continued to assault John's. John's quiet moans were drowned out by the water as he was turned on by being almost pinned on top of Randy, their rubbing cocks creating delicious friction. His head began to spin and he started to second guess how good they could be while being naked.

Randy trailed his lips to lightly nip at John's exposed neck and collarbone. "Fuck, Daddy." John groaned, his eyes drifting closed. "I didn't expect all this from a kiss."

"You telling me to stop?" Randy whispered.

"N-No...fuck...no one has messed with my neck since Sweets." John moaned at the attention.

"Good." Randy went back to nipping the delicate flesh then running his tongue along it. The men were unaware of Finn presence as he walked around from where he was in the water a moment before. He was unsure if he should make his presence known or not.

John felt goosebumps raise on his bare skin as he shuddered, his cock stirring between them. "Such a bad Daddy. Holding me here like this."

"Aye, he be looking more like a constrictor then a viper." Finn commented, making Randy jump.

John jumped, his head turning at the voice. "Sorry, Sir. I asked Daddy for a kiss."

"It be fine. I know it's been a while." Finn commented simply. "Sorry for thee intrusion."

"No, Sir. I wanted you here too." John tried to tell him. He knew he must be a sight laying naked on top of Randy, pinned by the younger man's long legs.

Randy slowly moved his legs. "Sorry if I was out of line." He commented. John felt awkward but a little disappointed as he stood up, showing off his heated state. Why did it feel almost as if they had done something wrong even if Finn never said they did? Because Randy and his Dom were not lovers it felt they were forcing the Irishman to be the third wheel and John hated to feel he was pushing one away.

"Tis fine, Fellas...really...enjoy ye time. I...I know ye don't have much time together right now," Finn turned, heading back for the water.

John looked down at Randy. "You want to make out some more?"

"You sure...I feel like the child that just got caught by the parent." Randy replied.

"I know...but we shouldn't...He is not your Dom and he told me it was okay." John assured him. "Unless you want to save your strength until after dinner. I have no idea what Sweets wants to do."

"Oh, I am sure I have some clue….why do I have a feeling I am going to find out how big that cock feels later." Randy commented.

"I don't hear you protesting." John had to laugh. He looked down at his erection, biting his lip. "Well, if we aren't going to do anything I need a swim to try and cool off."

"Fuck it, get over here." Randy stated. John moved to climb back on top of Randy, kissing him passionately as he rubbed their hard cocks together with deep moans. Randy moaned back as he wrapped John in his limbs again. His lips then moved back to assaulting John's neck.

"Fuck, Daddy. I could cum just from this." John moaned once the kiss broke. "R-Remember Master's marks on our neck? How fucking good they felt to tease?"

"Yeah...guess this can be a close second." Randy joked. "And I don't mind if you do." Randy went back to his attention to the soft flesh. John felt his cock throb after only a few minutes of the assault. His neck was his most sensitive body part and it had not gotten much attention lately. His chest heaved as his moans grew more needy.

Randy moaned against John flesh as he moved his hips to grind their bodies together even more. He loved feel how he could get John worked from something so simple. John shuddered from the added stimulation. He cried out as he came a few minutes later, coating both of them in his release. Randy smirked as he finally stopped. "Feel better, Baby?"

"Fuck...that felt so good." John panted as he came to his senses. "W-What about you?"

"What do you want to offer?" Randy asked.

"Whatever you want, Daddy. You tell me." John told him.

"Well, either blow job...or kiss me while jerking me...your pick, Baby." John began to kiss Randy deeply in response, his hand lowering between them to grip the younger man's cock in firm strokes as Randy's legs had released their hold some. Randy moaned faintly, allowing his lips to part slightly. His tongue darting out to brush John's lips.

John parted his lips so that their tongues could brush together as he continued to give his Daddy's hard cock firm strokes, feeling how slick it was from his own cum. Randy groaned as their tongues tangled until his body couldn't take more. He hooked a hand behind John's head to hold him tight before almost crying into his mouth as he came. Once Randy released him so they could get a breath John gave his boyfriend a sated grin. "I missed you so much. Skype doesn't do you justice." His hand and both their cocks were coated in cum.

"Looks like we could use a shower." Randy chuckled.

John's eyes travelled to the water. "My Sir hasn't seen me in days and he was so thoughtful. I think I'm going to go jump in the water. You coming?"

"Will the chlorine will kill off anything?" Randy wondered.

"Don't care, Ran. How many times did we have sex in the pool?" John jumped up with twinkling eyes. "Last one in has to blow everyone else later!" He took off for the water.

"Good point...HEY!" Randy yelled as it registered what John said. "GET BACK HERE!" He took off after him.

John laughed as Randy caught up with him near the water. "I think we should do what Sweets wants anyway. Who knows when we can be with him again."

"And he tends to want what we want...so I guess I have thinking to do." Randy told John before he darted past him to jump in the water.

"Hey!" John laughed as he followed Randy into the water with a loud splash.

"What?" Randy asked when John popped up.

"You beat me in...oh well." John laughed as he swam away. He tried to keep an eye out for where Finn may be. Finn was relaxing in the little alcove that was under the main waterfall. He lounged against the wall with his eyes closed as he was faintly lulled by the running water. It took John a few minutes to spot him and when he did he swam up to the alcove, pulling himself up. "Enjoying, Sir?" He spoke softly.

"Hmm?" Finn opened his eyes slightly looking over. "Ah, found me hiding spot." He chuckled. "Aye, very relaxing."

John moved close to the man, something close to love in his eyes. "I want to thank you, Sir, for being so understanding of my time with Daddy. I know you haven't seen me in days either." At times he wished he had a more informal name for Finn like he had called Sheamus Sweets because Sir sounded so cold. "Also, the thing with my Sweets...giving us that experience even if it wears you out...your sacrifice doesn't go unnoticed believe me."

"Well as for ye Daddy...he be in ye life first. I can understand that." Finn told him. "As for later...who knows when Randy would get that chance again."

John nodded. "I know...I just wanted to let you know I appreciate it. And I...missed you too."

"As I have ye...as I said stealing looks at thee Center just don't cut it." Finn replied. John looked at Finn a long minute before leaning over to plant a soft kiss on the man's lips. He normally asked first but it just felt right in the moment.

Finn hooked a hand behind John's head to savor the kiss a moment longer. "Ye know ye never should be over me." He said almost completely straight faced but gave a hint of a smile afterward.

John did not know how to take what the man said. He thought by the smile he was not serious but did not want to upset him. "Sorry, Sir. I guess I'm not used to a stricter Dom yet. Sweets was never much on protocol."

"Tis okay, Angel...relax. When nay in scene I can relax thee reigns some." Finn told him.

John nodded and moved until he was almost laying down with his head in Finn's lap. "Better?" He joked.

Finn chuckled as he moved to pat John's head. "So enjoy ye one on one with Randy?"

"Yeah. I just asked for a kiss and next thing I knew he pulled me down on the chair with him." John smiled. "I love it when he's dominate like that."

"Seems like a theme with ya." Finn laughed.

"Yeah...guess I'm predictable." John admitted. "Even before I ever heard the term submissive I loved the idea of giving my power over to someone else. Things like restraints, spankings, being talked down to...hands pressed over my mouth...being pinned down...have always gotten me hot and bothered."

"Ye mentioned Randy had taken ye to a few clubs when ye were seeking a new Master. Do ye enjoy public scene play?" Finn asked as he moved from patting John's head to almost petting it lightly

"Oh, yes." John said without hesitation. "When Sweets was alive he took me to a place that was a part of the Iron Rose in England. He let me watch some of the scenes and paraded me around on a leash...he let a Lady work me over one night...I loved the attention and knowing he was watching me."

"Well, after ye period of consideration...once ye officially mine I will take ye to one I used to frequent in Orlando." Finn told him.

"Thank you, Sir." John said softly. "It will feel good to belong fully to someone again."

"Why do I have a feeling ye feelings now will nay be changing anytime soon." Finn commented but then shook his head. Why did he say that? He knew there were protocols for a reason.

"Of course they won't, Sir. I could never do better than you." John said honestly. "Are you worrying I will for some reason?"

"There always be a chance." Finn replied honestly. "Or ye feel me style of working is nay for ya."

"Not going to happen." John said firmly. "You'll see...Sweets told me you're a good person and everything you do I enjoy...you're fair and considerate but can be firm...and...I think I love you."

Finn's heart may have wanted to race hearing the words clearly that time. "Th-thanks ye, John. I just don't want to let ye down."

"Just be yourself and you never could." John told him. "You'll a more amazing person than you give yourself credit for."

"Thanks, Angel." Finn lightly brushed John's face.

"I know we might not have the chemistry I did with Sweets...or you did with your girl...but I feel something every time we kiss. I think what we have can be something special." John told him softly. "And the day comes when you find yourself a girlfriend or a boyfriend to be your equal...I'll still serve you as long as you'll have me."

"Thank ye, John. Ye devotion already will nay be held lightly."

The two men sat quietly for awhile before they joined Randy for a swim. A few hours passed and then they left the pool room and all enjoyed a nice shower, Finn in his private quarters and the other two men in John's master bathroom. They all napped and relaxed through the afternoon until it was time to gather in the kitchen for the evening meal.

Finn and Randy sat at the table while John heated their dinner of chicken stir fry. John hated it that Finn was always left alone like a third wheel but he knew Randy came first as his boyfriend. "Enjoy your afternoon, Sir?" He asked the Irishman as he stirred the warming food.

"Aye, twas nice as always." Finn replied.

John hated it that Finn had spent the afternoon alone but he could not be two places at once. He began to dish generous helpings of the stir fry into two bowls and carried them to the table, sitting them down. "Here you are."

"Smells good, Baby." Randy told him before he started eating along with Finn who gave his almost traditional slow nod after the first bite.

"Thanks." John told Randy as he walked to the table with his bowl, sitting down. He began to eat and found the stir fry had indeed warmed well.

"So how does this whole thing tonight work?" Randy asked.

"I am nay sure how to explain." Finn told him.

"Okay so it will still look like you, sound like you...but will be acting like Shea?"

"That pretty much sums it up." Finn replied.

"Believe me you'll know." John spoke up. "They kept it a secret from me and the minute he was in my room I could sense it was my Sweets. The accent is the same but the way he speaks, moves, even touches is completely different. Never one minute did I confuse them."

"If you say so, BB." Randy told him.

"You'll see." John told him simply. He knew it was something Randy would have to experience for himself. "So you won't know anything that Sweets does, Sir?" He asked Finn.

"A few things...but tis more like a hazy dream. I would know if there was something I would strongly object to." Finn replied.

"Sweets wouldn't do that anyway." John said with confidence. The guys finished eating and then John did his normal routine of cleaning the small mess in the kitchen.

"Well, I guess I will be returning to me room for now….see ya fellas in thee morning. Well, unless I am too out of it to make it." Finn told them.

"Too out of it to make it?" Randy wondered.

"Last time knocked me out good...too weak to walk back to me room." Finn told him as he stood up. Randy looked as he left then looked at John. "Do you feel bad with him doing this?"

John gave a short nod. "Kind of yeah...but he assured me this afternoon he wants to do it. I guess it's his choice." He looked troubled slightly. "I do hate it that said he was sneaking peaks at me all week at the Center and now he can't even play with me. I'll make it up to him tomorrow."

"By waiting hand and foot on him?" Randy asked curiously but also slightly joking.

"Whatever he wants. I carried him down to bed last time. It was before we had shared a room." John replied.

"So he did make it back to his room with assistance?"

"I said I carried him." John chuckled. "So...I'm finished in here. Where should we wait at?"

"I'm guessing the bedroom? That is where he would be coming right?" Randy asked.

"Probably." John shut off the kitchen light and the two made their way upstairs. "You nervous, Daddy?" He asked as they reached the master bedroom.

"Of course I am, acting wise, word wise it may be him...but how can it feel like him? The two men had totally different body types." Randy reasoned as he sat on the bed.

"Believe me, it's okay." John sat down beside Randy. "When it happened to me Sir Finn and I were not very close and not once did it feel awkward. The touches, the words...it was Sweets in every way."

"I'll try to relax, Baby...Just hard...worried." Randy licked his lips before biting the bottom one. "Shea and I...we...were together in a dream once. I am not sure what to expect from this sort of thing."

"You don't have to do anything until you feel comfortable. Remember you aren't his submissive anymore and the darkness is gone." John assured him. "You can just watch if you want, Daddy."

"I...I don't want to disappoint him either, Baby." Randy confided.

"It will be fine." John put his hand on Randy's. Time seemed to pass slowly for the men as they made small talk and waited for their dead boyfriend to arrive. It was almost surreal.


	24. Chapter 24

(This will be our last update of the week. Hope you enjoy and please leave us some feedback.) Rose

It was almost an hour. To Randy it felt longer when there was a knock on the door. John stood from the bed and walked to the door, opening it with a pounding heart. No matter how calm he acted around Randy it was almost an out of body experience to relive this supernatural event. Finn stood there, dressed in a red silk robe tied around him. "Ello me Angel." He greeted John in the familiar manner of his Sweets.

John stepped backward to let the man in the room. Once the Irishman was inside John wrapped him in a hug. "So good to have you here again, Master."

"Aye, for a time anyway, Angel." Sheamus returned the hug before looking at Randy. It was easy to see his speculation. "Always thee one to hide behind ye walls, Mo Ghra." Sheamus commented.

Randy looked like his heart leaped to his throat, catching his breath. He glanced at John. Had he told Finn about his name? He wanted some reason to not believe this was real.

As if reading his Daddy's mind John shook his head no. "Sir Finn was told nothing about you and Sweets other than you had served him. He would have no way of knowing, Daddy."

Randy looked almost stunned as he stood up from the bed and walked over to the two men. He looked down at Finn as if trying to study his eyes. "Shea? Lo-Love?" He almost whispered. His eyes saw one thing but a deeper part of him saw something completely different.

Sheamus slowly nodded. "Aye...tis me, Love...for a short time anyway." Randy cupped his face, bending to kiss him deeply and fully as if the action was as needed as breath itself. John watched in almost awe. He had never seen Randy kiss Sheamus with that much passion when he was still alive. It was the way he kissed him when he finally lowered his walls and it was breathtaking. The energy of love could be clearly felt in the room between the three souls present.

Randy and Sheamus slowly panted for breath as the kiss broke. "Fuck, Shea...I...I want whatever you're willing to give me...I...I need that still." Randy confessed before he realized the words passing his lips.

"Strip for me, Love...allow all of us together." Sheamus told him. John felt bad, hearing Randy. He had known his Daddy still needed a top to bottom to even when he had told him having him was enough. It was a part of Randy's needs same as John's needs for a Master and it was something he could not easily give. He began to strip out of his clothes without being asked. Randy moved to strip, climbing on the bed. His heart raced as he laid on his back, his physical eyes seeing one thing as his heart drove him to see something else. Sheamus moved to remove the robe, setting it aside. "Get thee lube for me, Angel." He told John as he moved toward the bed, climbing slowly up and between Randy's legs. "Relax, Love...We both have ye tonight." He spoke softly before kissing around Randy's toned stomach.

Randy drew in a sharp breath as the lips felt like fire on his flesh. He thought John told him he had no powers anymore. Was it all in his mind? John walked to get the lube and brought it to his Master. "Here, Master." He had been given the honor of feeling his Sweets last time so it seemed it was his Daddy's turn now. He knew in a way Randy needed this after the strained way they had parted ways at Sheamus' home.

Sheamus took the lube, opening it putting some on his fingers. "Relax, Love. I will take me time with ya." He told him as he still placed kissed to Randy's abs. the same time he slowly worked the smaller fingers between Randy's cheeks to massage the puckered flesh before slowly pushing them in.

"Oh, god." Randy whispered in a moan. It was like his senses were higher.

"Why don't ye give ya Daddy a kiss, Angel. Give him a slight distraction?" Sheamus said softly.

"Okay." John answered as he climbed on the bed. He leaned to kiss Randy gently while their love worked his gave a shuddering breath as John's lips touched his with an oddly familiar tingle. A tingle that came about when the three parts of the whole were joined. Tears wanted to fill Randy's eyes even if none could be seen. It was a feeling he never thought he would experience again. Sheamus slowly worked with two fingers. He scissored them slowly to make sure Randy was well stretched for what would come next.

John could feel the flow of energy between them all. It had not been this strong last time without Randy present. They truly all needed each other to be complete and the realization was bittersweet as John moaned softly against Randy's lips. Randy moved hand behind John's head to hold the kiss as Sheamus removed his fingers. He smiled at the scene as he moved stroking his cock before lining the head up to push in slowly. Randy groaned slightly against John's lips as his body tried to adjust to the bigger stretch than he had felt before.

John continued to kiss Randy while a hand moved to stroke his Daddy's cock for a distraction to the stretching. He knew unlike him the younger man did not welcome the pain. Randy moaned at the feeling. He felt more alive than he had in months. "That's it, Love...almost there." Sheamus whispered as his pushed until he was fully in. "Feels good...familiar." He slowly moved to allow Randy to get used to the feeling. Randy moaned at the stimulation.

John kissed Randy until he had to break for air. "Does Sweets feel good, Daddy?" He asked in a husky tone as he stroked his cock.

"God, Baby." Randy almost whispered. His voice wanted to crack from the near overwhelming feeling. A wetness could be seen in his eyes.

John began to feel his own tears begin as he saw his Daddy showing emotion. The feeling went far beyond sexual lust. "I know, Daddy...all three together again...it just feels right doesn't it?"

"Yeah, Baby...damn, it does." Randy gave a moan as Sheamus shifted slightly to hit the nerve bundle in him just right. "Fuck." Randy panted out at the strong jolt.

"That's good, Love." Sheamus panted slightly. "Been too long it seems." Randy looked toward Sheamus, licking his lips with a nod.

John began to kiss along Randy's neck, giving a chuckle. "Wonder if Sweets bites our necks if the old trick will still work for awhile?" He whispered near Randy's ear.

"I...I think th-that wou-would be overload for me." Randy shuddered with a moan. "Al-already so...strong."

"Good, Love...never th-thought it would be back, aye?" Sheamus commented to which Randy slowly shook his head.

"So good...damn, Shea….th-thank you." Randy panted as his heart felt like it wanted to beat even harder. John released his hold on Randy's cock as he kissed along Randy's neck. I wanted to touch his Master, feel and kiss him but he sensed his Daddy was enjoying all the attention at the moment.

"Fuck, Baby." Randy turned his head to expose his neck more. "Fuck so...damn." He panted as his brain couldn't even try to process it all. It was something beyond that of common logic. No logic could explain what was happening. What had happened in the past. John eagerly kissed the exposed neck, taking the flesh between his lips to suck. His Daddy had been so strong for him he deserved this time.

"Oh, fuck...no….damn." Randy started but his mind couldn't think of the right words.

"It's fine, Love...go ahead...we both have ya." Sheamus told him. Before Randy could agree or protest either way he felt his mind slip more as his body tensed and a small strangle cry left his lips before he hit his peak as waves of pure ecstasy swept him up in it. His cock jerked before ropes of his creamy release spilled from it and over his stomach.

Sheamus stilled his actions, looking down at the two men. John slowly stopped his assault on the younger man's neck, sadly noticing the marks he had made in the heat of passion. "You did so good, Daddy." He whispered. Randy slowly nodded as his chest heaved.

"Wish to lay next to ya Daddy, Angel? Try to get us both off while we have this connection open to us?" Sheamus asked as he slowly pulled out from Randy.

"Yes, Master." John nodded his agreement. He moved to lay on his back beside Randy in the bed.

"Open yeself to me, Angel." Sheamus told John before he moved. John spread his legs apart to give his Master access to him, grabbing his knees to raise his legs slightly. "Aye, that be it, Angel." Sheamus moved over and wasted no time to move in position to begin filling John up, knowing his sinful Angel loved if not craved the slight burn that quick stretch gave him.

"Fuck...feels good, Sweets." John's eyes closed at the strength of the sensation. "I love feeling us connected this way."

"Aye, Angel." Sheamus moaned faintly. "Re-reach for ye Daddy...se-see if ye feel as he did." Sheamus told him as he slowly began to move.

As John grasped Randy's hand. His eyes widened and he gave a moan as suddenly things felt heightened between them. "Fuck...feels so strong...like I could fly soon and never come down." He panted out.

"Good, Angel." Sheamus whispered as he moved a little faster. He leaned down, kissing along John's strong chest. "Ye have done so well Me sweet Angel." His tone was in deep breathy moans. "Ye both feel so good to me."

John felt the sweet pressure begin to build in his body as the room spun around him. For the moment his eyes no longer saw Finn's face. Instead he saw his Master's pale skin, fiery red locks and sparkling blue eyes. "Master...we both need you. Can't you stay with us?" He groaned as his hand clutched tightly to Randy's.

A sad look filled Sheamus' eyes. "Ye know I can't, Angel." He stilled a moment to softly kiss John's chest over his heart. "Even if I knew I could...would nay be right to Finn...now would it?"

John knew the right reply and slowly shook his head no. "No...you're right...we just don't feel complete when you're gone...there is always that third part missing."

Sheamus cringed a moment, closing his eyes. He drew breaths through his nose as his heart felt like it wanted to race. "I….I'm so-sorry, Angel."

"It's not your fault...kiss me?" John's voice reflected the love, sexual need and desperation he felt. How could one's body be in total bliss yet heartache at the same time? Sheamus moved to fully join with John so he could try to stretch the distance to his lips. As their lips touched something felt off in it. John released Randy's hand a moment so he could gently break the kiss. "What's wrong, Master? Our connection...something feels off." His heart sank at the thought he may have ruined the moment.

Sheamus shook his head. "Do-don't know, Angel...fe-feeling mo-more of a drain."

Despite the fact that John's body was heated and his cock hard the lust in his eyes started to be replaced with worry. He did not want any harm to come to Finn or Sheamus. "I'm sorry...it was my fault...you better stop before it gets worse."

Randy shifted, his eyes slowly opening. "Wh-what's going on?"

"But...Angel?" Sheamus started but wasn't sure what to say.

"Please...I don't want to drain you so much I lose you for days again...or hurt my Sir." Tears burned John's eyes but they were at himself. He had been so close to flying and had ruined a special time by asking Sheamus to stay.

"Him or Finn...what's going on, John?" Randy asked as he moved more to look at the two men.

Sheamus face looked sad as he slowly moved to pull out from John. "I...I am sorry, Angel. More than ye know."

"It was my fault." John's eyes lowered. "I wanted so many days to be with you again..and my big mouth ruined it."

Sheamus tried to hide another cringe, but even Randy saw it. "Was it too much stress on you, Shea?"

"I did-didn't think so...nay sure wh-what happening." He closed his eyes as he turned to sit on the bed.

John looked and moved to sit up, moving closer to the Irishman. "I'm so sorry. Please...just rest."

"Baby….why don't you shower….take care of yourself. I-I'll make sure he gets back to his room okay." Randy told him. Tears filled John's eyes but he nodded, quickly standing up and walking to the bathroom. He never looked back but his shoulders were slumped before he closed the bathroom door and vanished from sight.

"Okay, Shea what aren't you telling John?" Randy asked as he moved from the bed.

"I don't fully know what happened this time." Sheamus insisted.

"Fine...why don't you retract or whatever it is you do and I will help Finn back to the bedroom?"

"He will be weak once I do." Sheamus told him.

"Then I'll carry him. I am not exactly a weakling...even if you drained me a moment ago. No point making yourself worse." Randy told him.

"Okay...ye have a point." Sheamus closed his eyes and Randy could see as the body wanted to go limp. He moved to support him then lifted him up to carry him through the house.

John hung his head in the shower as the water ran over him. He did not care if he was aroused or not. That would fade soon enough anyway. He had been experiencing the perfect moment and just threw it all away when he caused his Master to feel sad. Tears rolled down his cheeks as his heart ached. Who knew when he would ever get the chance again with both men present if ever. Randy reached Finn's room with the smaller man still out cold in his arms. He laid him down before moving to the small bathroom to wet a cloth to clean him off. Still he didn't stir. Randy may have worried if not for the deep breaths coming from him. Once he was settled Randy made his way back to the bedroom with John,

John did not feel like talking so he stayed in the shower until he had to get out. What if the stress he caused really hurt them? He wrapped a towel around himself and walked out, seeing Randy on the bed.

"He was out cold. Did that happen last time?" Randy asked, seeing John come out.

John gave a nod but there was no hiding the worry in his eyes. "Yeah." He sat on the bed after pulling off the damp towel.

"What happened, Baby? I only heard the end of it. Why are you blaming yourself?" Randy asked as he moved to sit next to him.

"You got off...and Sweets started to take me next." John explained. "I held your hand and the connection was so strong...I felt myself getting ready to cum...ready to fly. I told him that I wished he could stay with us all the time...that we have a missing part with him gone. He faltered...tried to kiss me...but the connection was broken." Tears rolled down John's face. "I caused him stress...drained him and my Sir...and lost that moment with him."

Randy bit his lip as a thought crossed his mind. Worry etched across his steel colored eyes. John looked at Randy when he got no response. The look on his boyfriend's face scared him. "What? What is it?"

"Just a thought, Baby...I'm sure it's nothing." Randy tried to assure him even if he didn't believe the words himself.

"Cut the bullshit and tell me what you're thinking, Daddy. We've known each other too long to hide." John told him bluntly as he wiped his eyes.

"Maybe it wasn't Shea that got stressed." Randy stated.

"Huh..Why would it be my Sir?" John asked confused.

"He said he can hear and see at times what is going on right?" Randy wanted to double check.

"Yeah...bits and pieces like a dream." John replied.

"How do you think he felt when you told Shea you wished he could stay always….to stay here with us?" Randy voiced the thought to John.

John grew quiet a long few minutes before speaking. "I...I didn't mean for Sweets to keep his body or anything. I would never do that. I was just feeling so much in the moment...I even said after it wouldn't be right."

"We don't know what parts he did or did not hear. If I was in his shoes...I would feel betrayed." Randy told John. "I place my own health on the line to give you a moment with your dead lover but then hear how you wish they would always stay. I would feel brushed aside. Like I didn't matter."

John let the truth sink in and his heart sank. As always Randy was blunt but honest and it made good sense. Why did he have to fuck everything up? He nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. "I'll...I'll bet my Sir will hate me now...and I don't blame him. Why would he want an ungrateful sub as his?"

"So what you going to do to correct it?" Randy asked.

"I don't know...I can say I'm sorry. What else can I do?" John asked.

"I don't know." Randy told him.

"Well, that's reassuring." John tried not to snap. He walked to his drawer and pulled out a pair of shorts to wear to bed. He was beyond pissed at himself. Just that day Finn had stroked his head...called him sweet and faithful boy. What must he think of him now?

"Sorry, Baby. I know how much this means to you. I just don't know how to fix it if I am right." Randy said honestly.

"Great...so now I lost Sir Finn too. John's eyes looked empty as he sat on the bed. "I deserve it...I just missed Sweets so much in that moment. I fucking hate myself for saying what I did."

Randy drew a deep breath with a sigh. "Wh-why don't you go to his room...be there wh-when he wakes up? Maybe tr-try to see you spoke in haste?"

John nodded, looking a little unsure. "Okay, Daddy. I'll do what I can to fix it."

"I...I guess I'll shower and go to bed." He stood up moving in front of John to give him a soft kiss.

"Night, Daddy." John returned the kiss before leaving the room to head downstairs to the extension where Finn's quarters were located.

As John approached the room shuffling could be heard inside. John was shocked. If Finn was out cold who was in the room? He quietly opened the door and stepped inside. Finn seemed to be up. He was moving about the room with his suitcase on the bed. His movements showed he was far from steady on his feet as he staggered about. "Sir..."John walked near the man and tried not not panic. "What are you doing? You should be in bed resting."

"I ain't ye Sir...I...I…" Finn started to speak then began to falter, grabbing an end table nearby. "I na-nay belong here." Slight anger, but also pain was in his voice.

John moved to steady the man, his eyes regretful and voice soft. "Haven't I served you well? You don't want me anymore?" He wanted to hear it from the man himself why he was upset. "I've worked hard to please you."

"I am nay what ye want...I am notin but a tool for ye to use about." Finn replied bitterly. He wanted to shove John off of him but he didn't really have the energy. The touch currently made his stomach twist and his heart cry. He heard him John wish Sheamus was there all the time...that left him as nothing. He was just a tool, a conduit for the departed Irishman. He wished to give the men that gift but now he saw the truth that he was just being used.

"I-I'm sorry I made you feel that way...it's not true. I think about you all the time...sometimes as much as I do Randy...I want to please you...make you proud." John took a deep breath. "What I said was stupid...I wasn't thinking...Randy, Sweets and I always had this kind of three way connection between us...when I felt it I just spoke in the moment. How can you say I only want you to use you...I wasn't even the one who asked for tonight...Sweets did. Yes, I wanted it but I also wanted to be with you after not feeling you all week."

Finn's chest wanted to heave. He felt like it wanted to tighten to make it hard to breathe. "I...I...I ca-can't be 'im. I...I ca-can't be wh-what ye want." He started to shiver in John's grasp as he fought for the needed breaths.

John guided the man to sit on the bed. He knew what he had to do. Praying Sheamus would forgive him he took a deep breath and spoke. "You're right...you're not him and it was wrong of me to do what I did. Give me another chance...and I won't ask that of you again...or bring up my past. I...can't lose you." Cupping the smaller man's face John kissed him gently but with conviction.

Finn's lips trembled at the kiss. "Mo-move me case….I...I will stay thee night an-and think." His breath was in short pants.

John moved the suitcase aside. "I..want to stay. Daddy knows already." He announced.

"Fi-fine….Fine." Finn replied seemed the longer he fought the worse he was feeling. John shut off the light and helped Finn lay down. He fought the despair and pain in his heart knowing he would never be able to kiss his Sweets again but he didn't know what else to do. It was unfair to his current Dom to keep expecting it of him. Closing his eyes the older man tried to drift off to sleep.

Finn's body shivered even under the covers as he tried to calm his racing heart. Everyone deserves a second chance don't they? John felt Finn shivering in front of him and pulled him close so the smaller man could take some of his heat. "I really am sorry." He whispered in the darkness. "I swear I do care about you...love you." Finn didn't reply as his body and mind just felt total exhaustion and fell into a dreamless sleep. The men slept until morning with no alarm to wake them. John had a nightmare that he had Sheamus on one side of him and Finn on the other and he was hurting them both. Professing his love for Finn seemed to taint what he had shared with his Master and clinging to his Sweets was only hurting his current Dom. He woke with his eyes wet with tears, feeling lost.

Finn was still in a deep sleep. his pillow shows signs of being wet as did parts of the blanket. John felt even worse seeing what he had done to the man he cared about. He wished he could just bury his feelings for Sheamus but it was impossible. They had been too close, shared too much. He closed his eyes, in no hurry to face the day, afraid Finn was going to leave him. A short time later the door to the room slowly swung partly open allowing Randy to peer in. He was not sure what he was expecting to see. John was laying on his side with Finn in front of him. Both were facing the same direction and John had his arm draped over the man. The suitcase was thrown on the floor and neither man's face looked very peaceful.

Randy walked around to John's side, almost tripping over the suitcase as he did. He looked down puzzled but then moved to touch John's shoulder. John was not sleeping deeply so he moved his head at the touch, seeing Randy. "Yes, Daddy?" He whispered.

"Has he been out all night?" Randy asked, maybe growing faintly worried.

John shook his head no, whispering. "He was up when I came down...he was packing to leave...said I was using him. We talked and he decided to stay and think on it."

"Should I work on breakfast for all of us?" Randy asked John.

John shook his head. "That's my job. I'll do it." He carefully pulled away from Finn to get out of bed. There were dark bags still under his eyes as he moved to go.

Randy followed John out of the room, shutting the door. "Hey, you got him to at least think about it instead of rushing off."

"Yeah...I did. But he never promised to stay." John started walking with Randy behind him. "A-And I had to promise not to ask him to let Sweets use him anymore...or talk about my past. It was the only way."

Randy paused a moment. Did he heard John right? Never again? He swallowed a lump in his throat but then moved a little quicker to fall back in step with John before he noticed. "Well...just wait and hope I guess."

"Yeah...but you didn't hear him...I could never ask again." John's voice sounded sad as he fought crying yet again. "And it fucking kills me my last time with Sweets ended like it did." Food was honestly the last thing on his mind.

"I'm sorry, Baby...I am." Randy told own heart ached a little.

"I'm the one who's sorry." John told Randy as he reached the kitchen. "I heard what you told Sweets...that you needed what he could give. Now you'll have to suffer because of me." He focused on taking food out of the fridge to give him something to do.

"I'll deal, Baby. I have so far." Randy told him as he moved to start brewing some coffee.

John just nodded, feeling so scared his stomach was in tight knots. "If he leaves me I don't know what I'll do...I can't be without my Sir." His stomach gargled in protest as he began to heat some onions in the skillet and he tried not to vomit at the smell.

"I know, Baby. If I can help at all let me know." Randy moved to sit at the table.

"T-Thanks." John forced himself not to dwell on the food and managed to cook it without getting sick. "It's almost finished...mind getting Sir Finn?" He asked as he turned off the stove.

"Um...sure." Randy got up, moving through the house to the addition where Finn's room was. He went up, opening the door. The smaller man was now tangled in the blankets. Randy went over to try to wake him and the smaller man lashed out. "Whoa calm down. You're in your bed."

"Ye feel as he does….don't ya?" Finn replied with a hoarse voice.

"Listen. John is sick over you. He spoke in haste in the feeling of the moment. I have no clue if you could feel what happens between us when Sheamus was there. It was a deep feeling or go beyond lust, even love. It connects with something deeper in each of us and neither of us thought we would ever feel it again. He knows you are not him and he doesn't want to get rid of you in hopes of getting him back. He spoke foolishly and he knows that." Randy told Finn.

Finn slowly moved to free himself. "Ye would though...wouldn't ye? I be nothin to ya but a bump in thee road between ye both. If ye could trade me for him ye would."

"I am not that dumb or cold. His family already grieves for him. What would bringing him back through you allow besides pain for your own family? I may be viewed as a cold blooded snake in the ring but I am not that selfish or coldhearted. I will not lie...if you ever would feel comfortable with that gift again, I would not turn it down. I won't force it of you though. Neither would John or Sheamus. Shea would never take advantage of such a gift. Despite how he was in the end he is...was a good guy in life." Randy licked his lips, looking. "Do you think you are upto walking to the kitchen? John has breakfast ready."

"I can try I guess." Finn told Randy as he stood up. He was dressed in shorts from when he was planning his departure the night before. The two man slowly made their way back toward John. When the two men reached the kitchen John had the food and drinks already on the table. He stood by his normal chair, his eyes red rimmed with dark patches under them to show how little he had slept.

When Finn walked in the older man looked uncertain and nervous. "Breakfast is ready when you both are."

"Mornin, John." Finn replied he still looked a little shaky as he moved to his seat.

"Good morning." John said quietly. He took his seat. He did not know how to address Finn since the man had told him last night he was not his Sir.

Finn exhaled a long sigh. "We can start over...But I will nay take this lightly." He stated.

John nodded with a serious expression. "Yes, Sir. Sorry I let you down." His eyes then lowered to his plate as he tried to eat. They had been growing so close now it seemed they were back at square one. John didn't feel he had earned the right to ask for a kiss or to sleep together.

Finn slowly ate as did Randy. Finn took a few sips of juice. "Randy and I talked before we came here." Finn told John. "We...we shall see how things progress."

"Yes, Sir." John nodded, thankful he had such an understanding Dom. "Thank you." Finn nodded as he focused back on eating. He may not have felt hungry but knew he needed his strength back.

John picked at his food, nerves having his stomach in knots. He finally gave up and pushed the almost full plate back. "Ye need to eat." Finn told him as he heard the plate more.

"Sorry, Sir. I feel nauseated." John told him honestly.

"I know thee feeling. Ye need ye energy as I need mine." Finn told him.

"Yes, Sir." John felt guilty he had made Finn sick. He forced himself to eat a few bites, his stomach churning and making a gargling sound as it protested.

"If the vegetables be heavy on ye….go make soft boiled egg and toast." Finn told him.

"I can't have toast, Sir. It's not Load Day." John told the Irishman. He managed to force down most of his food before standing to clean up. So many negative emotions caused the air to feel thick...sadness, worry, regret were only a few.

"I forgot of ye limited diet." Finn admitted as he finished.

"It's fine, Sir." John worked at cleaning. The normal twinkle was gone from his eyes as was any trace of a dimpled smile.

Finn sat quiet as John worked. Randy looked on for a moment before speaking. "I think I'll get a workout in, Baby." He stood up. "Talk to you later, Finn."

"Okay, Randy...thanks." The last word Finn whispered and Randy nodded before heading for the door.

John nodded at Randy. "I might join you when I'm done...have to keep my regimen up." He went back to loading the dishwasher.

"When ye done...help me back to me room?" Finn asked John after Randy left.

"Of course, Sir." John nodded. He figured the man would not want to be around him right now and wished to be alone. It killed him that he had hurt his Dom who had been nothing but good to him. Finn waited until John was done and they started walking back to his room.

"As I said Randy and I talked a bit. I understand more." Finn stated.

"I really do care about you...you're only the third person I have ever said 'I love you' to." John answered as he helped Finn. "I was just...feeling so much in the moment. I heard Ran tell Sweets how much he needed what he could offer him...something I can't give often and feeling the connection again after so long...I know it sounds crazy but somehow the three of us form a complete spiritual circle...without him that feels off." He took a breath. "Me wishing to keep that had nothing to do with how I feel about you...he's gone and no one can fill his spot...but I do love you."

"I know." Finn replied simply. "Randy explained. I think I re-remember faint traces of it. I understand. Can ye understand how I reacted in fear and anger though?"

"Of course I do. I don't blame you." John nodded. They reached the room and he helped Finn to the bed before sitting down himself. "I think...there are different types of love. And that doesn't make one better than the other. With Sweets we just clicked...we shared this romantic almost sweet love right from the start. With Randy he is more my best friend and over time he turned into my loving Daddy...with you things are new to us both...but I think about you all the time...want to make you proud...want to feel you...when we kiss I feel the energy...there's love there too." He tried to explain.

"So, we try to put last night behind us...move forward." Finn told him.

John nodded. "I worry about Ran." He admitted. "For some reason he always feels he has to be strong around me...with Sweets he could have someone else to lean on at times."

"I am sorry. I know he does nay see me in such a way." Finn replied as he tried to get comfortable. He patted the bed by him. "Lay with me a bit...then ye may join ye Daddy if he is still working out."

John nodded and climbed on the bed next to the smaller man. He was thankful Finn wanted him there. Finn moved near John. "Tis new to us both I guess. I have nay had a good track with males...so I may...what thee term? Jump thee gun at times."

John was almost afraid to ask but a part of him had to. "I've told you how I feel...do you feel anything for me?"

"I think so...I know someone may ask how can one nay know. I guess I am just nay sure after so long." Finn sighed.

"Yeah...I know it can take time. I'll work hard to please you, Sir. I'll watch my words and use more wisdom." John said as he moved his head to rest on Finn's smaller chest.

Finn moved his hand to lightly pet John's head. "I can imagine the feeling...wonder what it would be like to have me girl back with me. I guess I can nay blame ye for feeling as ye did."

"Thank you." John said softly. "Um...is this your last day off?" He thought Finn had said two days and likely he would be back on the road before Finn was off again.

"Aye back to thee grind in thee morn." Finn replied.

"I'll probably be back on the road in a few days. Hunter said I'm at the condition they want for my return. If you feel up to it...could we have either a play session later or just some intimate time?" John asked.

"Aye...private time later...see how I feel of a play session then." Finn replied with a faint yawn.

"Just rest, Sir. You sound like you could use it." John told him.

"Aye, Angel...talk to ya soon...enjoy ye time with ya Daddy." Finn replied with another yawn. John raised his head from Finn's chest to give him a kiss and then moved from the bed to head out of the room.


	25. Chapter 25

(Hope you all enjoyed your week. :)

Randy was still on the treadmill in the gym when John joined him. "Hey, Daddy." John greeted as he walked over closer to him. "We talked...things are better now."

"Hey, Baby. I'm glad to hear that." Randy told him. "I hated to see you sad."

John nodded with a small smile. "If it's okay we may do a play session later. He'll be moving back to his place tomorrow for work and Hunter thinks I'll be back on the road in a few days."

"It's fine, BB...yeah, I think Hunter mentioned it to me in passing." Randy told him. "So then we have more time together so I understand."

"Thanks. Guess I'll put my normal workout in." John was already shirtless so he moved to turn on the music before starting his stretches by the weight bench. Randy returned to his workout but couldn't help taking glances at John as he worked with the weights.

John added more as time passed, grunting with the effort, not realizing he was giving Randy a show. He got deeply engrossed in these times and loved the way it made his body feel. Randy shifted his workout to give himself a better view of his boyfriend. He was glad John was getting in shape and feeling better. John happened to glance Randy's way at one point and grinned when he noticed the younger man was watching him. "Like what you see, Daddy?"

"When don't I?" Randy chuckled.

John always felt alive with endorphins when working out. "Ugh...this thing is sooo big...don't know if I can take it." John moaned with the weight and a cheesy grin. "My heart's pounding and I'm all sweaty...Mmm..."

"You never complained about things being big before, BB." Randy joked.

John chuckled with a small grin. "True...maybe I like the challenge of taking it."

"You implying something, Baby?" Randy could not help but smirk.

"Of course I am. I'll be with my Sir tonight and you're heading back on the road in the morning. I won't see you for a few days and we both know Skype doesn't cut it." John told him over the music. "I'm implying I wouldn't mind something big and hard to take me right now."

"Well, we need something for lube." Randy told him bluntly.

John put the weight back and sighed. "Fuck...I don't have anything here."

"Guess bedroom then." Randy replied as he got up from the bench he was on.

"No...I want it in here. I love the kinkiness of being fucked in my gym...I'll grab something upstairs." John hurried to get up and leave the room. Randy laughed when John left. He moved to one of the weight benches. He laid back with his legs straddled to each side, closing his eyes. He then trailed a hand down and into his shorts, giving himself a faint grope.

John did not take long before he returned, a tube of lube in his hand. He paused, giving a moan as he saw the younger man touching himself. Randy didn't hear John as he moved to pull his cock free of the shorts he was in, slowly stroking the thickening flesh. Low pants slowly fell from his lips. John walked slowly up to Randy, his eyes taking in the almost pornographic sight. His own breath came in pants as he stood and watched.

Randy's eyes opened, feeling he wasn't alone but he still jumped. "Fuck...busted." He commented.

"W-What did you expect...you knew I was coming back." John groaned, tenting seen in his gym shorts.

"I-I don't know." Randy replied. He slowly stood up, pushing the shorts down. He kicked them off his feet, leaving him in just his sneakers. He then reached to take the bottle from John. John stood, almost transfixed as he stared at Randy's impressive cock. He could hardly wait to feel his Daddy pound into him as only he could. "Bend over the bench, Baby." Randy told him as he started to slick his cock.

John moved to bend over the bench bracing himself. "Pull down my shorts for me?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not going to fuck you through them." Randy commented as he moved to grab the waistband to pull the shorts and briefs down to John's knees. He then gave him a firm swat to his ass.

John chuckled then gave a groan at the swat. "I know that. I meant I wanted you to be the once to remove them. Gets me hot every time."

"What stripping you to make you my bitch?" Randy asked with another hit.

"Y-Yeah..." John moaned as he spread his legs slightly, widening his stance and opening himself up more. "Fuck, watching you on Skype with Mike about drove me crazy."

"You sure you can keep your hands to yourself when this happens?" Randy asked as he move to stand behind John to grope both cheeks.

"Well...I can touch myself...or you after...right? Just not Mike?" John gave a pant at the rough touch, his cock thickening from the attention.

"Right." Randy moved one hand to grasp his slick length to slid the head between John's ample cheeks, nudging it against the puckered flesh.

"Y-Yeah." John's breath sounded ragged over the music. "Fuck me."

Randy moved to grab John's hips before snapping his own to drive himself in deep." Fuck, Baby...you feel good." John just gave a heated moan at the sudden penetration, taking in the feeling of being joined again with Randy. They had done this dance together hundreds of times over the years but it never got old. "Stunned you silent, BB?" Randy asked as he pulled back only to drive forward again with a moan.

"Isn't that a good thing?" John moaned out. "You like shutting me up."

Randy slapped the side of John ass. "Smart ass." He then gripped John to work on a strong thrusting pace.

Sweat glistened on John's body from his earlier exercising and their fucking. He moaned as his body was rattled by the thrusts. "D-Damn...yeah...c-cover my mouth? Dominate me." He begged lowly.

Randy moved his hands to lift John up. One arm was bracing his chest to hold him as the other covered his mouth. The new position kept his thrust hard but shorter. "Nothing but my little bitch...just crying to be wrecked aren't you?" Randy voice faintly seethed.

John gave a heated moan as his body tingled from being silenced by his strong Viper. He adored being made to feel small during sex. His cock dripped as the jolts of heat made his head spin. "You love this...crave this don't you, Bitch?" Randy grunted and panted the words as he continued his physical assault. John enjoyed the darker side of the Viper he had feared was gone forever. The words only made him more heated and needy. The hand clamped firmly over his mouth forced the sexual tension to be released somewhere else as his cock throbbed.

"You're dying to get off aren't you, Bitch?" Randy asked as he buried himself deep. John gave an almost whiny moan with a nod of his head, feeling all the stress from the last few hours building up quickly. "Tough, you will just need to wait until your body can't take more...or mine gives out first." Randy panted thickly before he started his movements again. John wondered how Randy would punish him if he touched himself anyway. He gave a groan as one of his hands moved to stroke his aching cock. He loved getting the Viper riled.

Randy could feel the movement and he moved his head to look over John's shoulder. He moved the hand from John's cock and lifted it up to John's chest to balance him. "You be a bad bitch again and I'll stop." John loved it when Randy got all dominate. He behaved this time and let the younger man use his body roughly. "Mm, that's it...gonna be a good little bitch for me." Randy moaned as he move to pound John like he wanted. He kept up for about another five minutes before he buried his lips to John's neck to muffle his own cry.

John felt the surge of warmth inside him and the way Randy's body shook with his climax. He gave a muffled moan as he was so close himself but not quite there. Randy released the hold on John's hand. "Go ahead. Jerk yourself off with me buried in you." John lowered his hand to begin stroking his dripping length, moaning in relief at how good it felt. "That's it, Bitch...show me how good I make you feel." John only needed a minute before his legs trembled as he cried out his climax, two streams of cum shooting to cover his hand.

Randy slowly removed his hand from John's mouth and lightly pressed his lips to the back of John's neck.

John gave a weak moan as the gentle kiss sent goosebumps over his skin. "That was perfect, Daddy. How are you so fucking sexy?"

Randy laughed. "Blessed I guess." He slowly pulled out.

"Fuck...when you go all demanding Viper on me I melt." John tried to get his bearings back as he panted. "I love to defy you just so you'll put me in my place."

Randy swatted John's ass at the comment. "Bad, Baby."

John gave a moan. "Fuck..you trying to kill me?" Randy laughed as he moved to grab his shorts.

John slowly moved to stand. "Fuck, I'm such a slut aren't I? Between you and my Sir I almost live with a cock in my ass." He gave a chuckle as he walked to shut off the music.

"At least you're loyal." Randy mused.

"Yeah...true." John felt Randy's cum seeping out of him. "Fuck...I have to shower."

"Good thing you have one down here." Randy laughed.

"Yeah." John made his way to go shower. "Coming too?" He called over his shoulder.

"Yeah." Randy followed John, dropping the shorts outside the shower area.

"I'll behave." John joked as he reached the shower stall and turned on the water, setting it to warm.

"I sure hope so." Randy joked.

"Hey, don't you play all innocent now." John huffed as he stepped in with a bar of soap.

"I can't help I can't say no to you...well, often anyway." Randy joked as he stepped in with John.

"I know. I'm just that hot." John teased as he began to soap his body. "Want to wash my ass, Daddy. It's your fault it's dirty." His blue eyes twinkled in fun.

"Oh, you know you like it." Randy told him. "Hand me the cloth."

John handed him the soapy cloth, laughing. "I never denied that." Randy took the cloth and began to wash John's back and bent forward so Randy could wash him. "I hope you won't get too bored without me. Unless I pass out I'll sleep with you tonight."

"It's fine, Baby...I am sure I can kill time in the pool or bullshitting with fans on Twitter."

"Thanks...for being so understanding." John turned to face Randy once his ass was clean. "I love you, Daddy...so much."

"I'm so understanding because I love you so much." Randy replied before leaning in to kiss John.

"I know you do, Daddy...and I'll be back on the road with you soon." John told him with a smile. "Then we get to see how the public reacts to us being out together as a public couple."

"Time for fireworks to begin." Randy stated.

"Yeah. We'll deal though." John replied. The guys cleaned up before enjoying a few hours relaxing together and watching TV. When it got close to dinner time John went to the kitchen and began heating up the roasted chicken and vegetables he had prepared in advance for them.

When John reached the kitchen Finn was in there looking for something to drink. "Hey, Sir." John greeted with a smile. He was now dressed in a pair of his trademark cargo pants, boxer shorts and a nice button down silk shirt that showed off his necklace. There was no occasion he just felt like looking nice for dinner and the two men. "Rest well today?"

"Aye, though I feel a bit famished." Finn told him

"Oh...I'm sorry. I'll have it heated in just a few minutes." John assured him as he moved to the fridge. "Daddy will be down in a few minutes."

"Okay, Angel." Finn told John as he poured some tea before moving to sit down.

John only took a few minutes as he had said before the kitchen filled with the smell of roasted chicken and vegetables. Knowing how hungry Finn was John put some thick multigrain bread on the table as well with some of his freshly ground peanut butter and fruit spread. He set the table for three and carried the loaded meat platter to the table. "Please...go ahead and start, Sir. Ran won't mind."

Almost on cue Randy walked in." Hey, BB...Finn."

"Evening, Randy….food just got to thee table." Finn addressed him as he started to grab a good helping without being greedy.

"Please...take all you want, Sir. I have another chicken in the fridge. I made extra." John told him as he remembered how famished he had been last time Sheamus used him.

Randy sat down to get some food. "I think I'll begin with this...but I may be wishin it. I feel I could devour a whole one alone." The Irishman admitted.

"Damn, where do you pack it all?" Randy asked, slightly astonished.

"Don't know." Finn replied with a chuckle.

"You're welcome to it, Sir. You'll both be gone tomorrow so have all you want." John moved to take his seat. "I'll let you know when I go back on the road...should be only a few days at the most."

"Okay, John. I will miss ye and ye cooking when I am back home or when ye go back on thee road." Finn admitted.

John gave the Irishman a small smile as he took some of the chicken and vegetables, passing on the bread. "Thanks. Of course I'll miss you too." Finn smiled and nodded as he dug into his meal. The guys chatted and ate for awhile. Finn did manage to eat around half of the second chicken by himself as well as about three slices of bread. Once they were finished John stood to put away the food that was left and rinse off the dishes.

"Well, night, Randy I don't know if I be seeing ya in the mornin." Finn told him. He then looked at John. "I guess I be seeing ya in a little bit."

"Yes, Sir. The playroom?" John asked to make sure.

Finn thought about it a moment before nodding. "Aye, that will work." He stood up, leaving the room. John felt excited but a bit nervous as he focused on finishing his cleaning. Finn had promised a new start so he just had to hope things would not feel strained between them tonight.

"You heading over there as soon as you are done here?" Randy asked from the table.

"Yeah...we all have early mornings tomorrow." John nodded as he looked at Randy.

"Okay, Baby." Randy got up walking over to him. "Kiss?"

John leaned in to give Randy a soft kiss then smiled. "I hope you enjoyed your day off. Unless I pass out I'll join you in bed in a while."

"If not at least come up in the morning long enough to kiss me bye before running out the door." Randy told John.

"Of course, Daddy. I love you." John told his boyfriend with a smile.

"You too, BB."Randy told John before patting his ass and heading up stairs. John finished after Randy left and turned off the kitchen light to make the walk to the extension. When he reached the playroom he opened the door, keeping his eyes lowered as his hands began to unbutton his shirt without being told.

Finn was waiting for John on the bed. He watched as the older man started his normal ritual.

John caught Finn in the corner of his eye as his shirt fell to the floor. "Kneeling or by the bed, Sir?" He asked as he worked on his pants and boxers.

"Ye may get on thee bed. Hands and knees for me." Finn replied as he stood.

"Yes, Sir." John walked to the bed once he was naked and climbed on it, getting into the ordered position.

"Good, Angel." Finn went to grab the now all familiar ropes. He took one rope, looping it around John's wrist. He took a second rope to the other wrist. "I am going to pull thee ropes back toward ye knees and secure them, keeping ye in a downward bowed position. Understood?"

John nodded. "Yes, Sir. Bowing so you can do to me as you wish." He tried to hide his smile at the thought.

"Aye." Finn took the first rope, looping near the knee before working the arm backward to lower John down on the one side. Once secure he moved around the bed to the other side. to repeat the process.

John gave an intake of breath at the feeling. "Fuck...I've never felt so helpless in my life." He admitted. "I literally can't move."

"Yet it is so freeing as well isn't it, Angel?" Finn asked him.

"Yes, Sir. I'm normally so strong and in control...feels good to give up my power." John remembered Randy telling him how was Finn to know what he liked if he didn't ask. "May I make a request, Sir?"

"What be it?" Finn asked as he took a step back.

"One of the gags on the wall...a ball gag or a dildo gag...may I wear one? To add to the helpless feeling?" John asked, knowing he had about 10 gags along the wall.

"Sure, Angel." Finn told him as he walked over to look at the selection. He picked out a black rubber ball gag, carrying it over. "Any last words?"

"No, Sir." John shook his head, thankful Finn had taken the request so well.

"Then open well for me...hate to damage those lovely chompers." Finn gave a faint smile. John smiled before opening his mouth up. Finn slipped the gag in place and secure the strap. "There we go a nicely wrapped gift." He then walked away to look for the next item he wished to use.

John felt heat make his cock stir as he waited. He loved being restrained this way and at his Dom's mercy. Finn found a nice sturdy paddle that was outfitted with silver colored studs. "Hmm ye do enjoy thee harder things don't ye, Angel?" He asked as the brought it into John's limited range of sight. John nodded with a faint muffled moan at the object. Finn may be smaller in weight and stature but he remembered well how enthusiastic his last spanking session had been with him.

"Ye want to feel it tomorrow every time ye squat with those weights don't ya? The faint reminding sting as the fabric of ye briefs rubs over the flesh of ye ass." Finn commented. John gave an enthusiastic nod to the question, his cock twitching at the mere thought of it. Finn smiled faintly as he moved toward the bottom of the bed. "Just be remembering...ye be asking for this." Finn took the paddle, bringing two firm hits across John's cheeks. The studs began creating little impressions in the flesh.

John's cock jumped again at the heated pain that came from the blows. He gave a muffled moan of approval. Finn gave four more hits before he stepped in the run his hand over the heated flesh. He then gave two more. "Ye had you heatin….now to give ye more." He rested the paddle on the bed before he stripped down. "I am gonna fuck ya good, Angel. Picture that sweet sting as me body makes contact with those cheek with every thrust."

Pants came from John's nose as he moaned deeply at the picture Finn's words painted for him. He found it very exciting that he was able to turn on his Dom just by being bound for him. Finn went to grab the lube to prepare himself as he moved back and got in behind John. He ran on hand over the cheeks again. "Hmmm such a sight, Angel." He faintly patted the tinted flesh. John fed off the praise, moaning softly behind the black ball as thin lines of saliva dripped from the corners of his forced open mouth.

Finn moved better in position to begin claiming John. He glided the head between John's cheeks to push in, knowing the older man preferred the burn of no preparation. He gave a faint moan at the snug fit to his cock as he slowly pushed in deeper. John heard a lustful groan in the air and realized it came from him as he was filled by his Dom. It may sound corny to an outsider but the older man felt complete when he was taken by Finn or Randy. It gave him a sense of belonging and heated his blood at the same time.

"Aye, Angel that be it...take it all...feels so good." Finn moaned as he gripped John's waist to pull their bodies flush as he told him he would. He then pulled out slightly to thrust hard forward again to cause a faint smacking of their flesh. The feeling of being stretched by Finn's thick cock paired with the pain from his burning, sore cheeks gave John a head rush similar to subspace. His cock dripped under him in need as his body fed from being used and taken.

"Ye feel so good round me, Angel, such a sweet thing." Finn moaned as he began moving faster but still making sure to make contact with John's reddened flesh each time. The dual feelings of pain and pleasure mixed with being restrained had John's body on fire. Finn rubbed his sweet spot just right and John gave a muffled cry, his blue eyes almost rolling in bliss.

Finn stilled a moment. "Did I hit the good spot, Angel?" He asked before repeating the movement. John's body trembled as waves of pleasure swept away any hint of pain. It all felt so good, so perfect. He was in such a place that Finn could have done anything to him and his body would only crave it that much more. He moaned again, his eyes glazed over. Finn moaned feeling as John's inner walls spasmed slightly. "Aye, I think I did….gonna have ye cum for me, Angel. "

Finn moved more, keeping the angle and pace. Moans left his lips as his own end was drawing closer.

John felt the pressure build inside him stronger and stronger until his body could not take any more. He hit his climax with a scream, his cock pulsing as it shot a large load, his inner muscles squeezing Finn's cock harder than they ever had before. "Mmmm that what I be wanting from ya." He moaned as he picked his pace and tempo that helped him reach his climax as well, filling John deep before pulling out. He moved to remove the gag carefully before moving to loosen the ropes.

John was still in a slight subspace, the normally talkative man only giving small mumbles of thanks as he was freed. Finn helped guide John to lay down. He then moved around the bed to lay next to him. He gently petted along John's body. His head, Shoulder and upper back getting soft caresses as he enjoyed his flight. After a time John's senses returned to him and he was almost embarrassed to see he had been so out of it. He used to fly for Sheamus but he did not want to put Finn out. "Sorry, Sir." He mumbled although he did enjoy the petting. "I guess you just pushed so many of my buttons...you're so good."

"Don't be sorry, Angel. Ye have no clue how empowering it is to get such an effect from someone."

"I never thought anyone but Sweets would be able to make me fly but you have multiple times. Something about you just drives me crazy." John admitted in a near whisper. "I love how excited you get just from tying me up."

"Tis nay exactly a simple pleasure I can enjoy with anyone." Finn admitted as he was still lightly petting along John's body.

"Well, I will gladly let you tie me anytime. Being restrained and gagged has always been one of my favorite things." John admitted. "Randy and Sweets only did it to make me happy. It's refreshing to be bound by someone who takes pleasure in the act."

"Thee gags be a bit new for me to use….but aye I love working with thee ropes." Finn agreed.

"Oh..most people in the community who love restraints think gags are almost necessary for it to be total bondage." John mused. "You never used them before?"

"Nay...I like to get feedback on the other person. As ye saw with Randy tis nay always a matter of sex with the one being tied." Finn explained.

"It's not for me either...I've just always loved being silenced because it is like giving even more of my power away." John explained. "I have a way with words and persuading others...being forced to not speak and just take what is offered makes me feel alive. I feed off the humiliation, the helplessness...fuck, I even love it when a guy just comes behind me and clamps his hand over my mouth."

"Well, we can incorporate it at times." Finn told him as he finally stopped the petting.

"Thank you, Sir." John yawned. "Damn, guess I shouldn't keep you up late with work in the morning. I leave in a few days. I'm going to really miss you."

"Okay. Night, John...see ya in thee mornin." Finn leaned over to give John a light kiss.

John bit his lip, looking up at the younger man. He hated to push, especially after the earlier drama but he had no idea when he would be able to kiss his Dom again. "Night, Sir...c-could I possibly...have another kiss? A little longer one?"

Finn slowly nodded before he moved to lean over John again, this time pressing their lips a little more firmly together and slightly longer before breaking. "Better, Angel?"

John nodded slowly. He had honestly wanted even more but Finn had been kind to humor him. "Yes, Sir. Thank you. When I go on the road I'll keep you informed."

"Thank ya, John. Ye be needing anything else before I call it a night?"

"No, Sir." John shook his head as he slowly stood. The start of deep bruising could already be seen on his cheeks. They felt warm to the touch. Finn got up to begin cleaning the space. John wondered if Finn did not know much about aftercare or if he had just been so long without a sub. He gathered his clothes and left the space to go upstairs. Sheamus had always applied a cool cream or lotion after a hard spanking and the one he had received tonight was among the hardest. Even Randy washed him down after a brutal play session or offered a rubdown.

Randy was sitting up watching TV when John entered. He looked over when he heard the door opening. "Hey, Daddy." John greeted Randy as he walked in with his clothes. "I made it back after all." He walked slowly to put the dirty clothing in the hamper.

"I see." Randy replied and watched as John moved. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...just a little sore." John admitted. "I got a good spanking with the large studded paddle...something new."

Randy moved from the bed. "Let me look."

John turned so the younger man could see. Bruises were just beginning to form and the cheeks were flushed and hot to the touch. "He asked me if I wanted it first before you ask that."

Randy was almost scared to touch it. "Did he put anything on it?"

John shook his head. "No...guess he didn't think of it." He didn't add that Finn always seemed to forget about aftercare. He was shocked the man had stuck around and petted him.

A dark glare flashed in Randy's eyes. "Go lay on the bed face down...I'll be right back, Baby."

"Okay...sure." John moved to lay on the bed. He hoped Randy was not angry with Finn now. He did not want to start any trouble between them. Randy left the room, heading for the playroom. He didn't know if he wanted to cross paths with the smaller man or not. John laid in bed and wondered what Randy was doing. He yawned as he tried to relax, fighting to stay awake as he knew he had to still shower.

Randy reached the playroom and FInn was adding lotion to the leather to clean it. "You take care of that but not John!?" Randy's voice was dark and dangerous.

Finn turned to look. "What ye talkin bout not taking care of John?"

"You beat the hell out of his ass and then just shove him along his merry way." Randy told him as he moved to one of the storage cabinets.

"I stayed with 'im until he came back from his trip." Finn protested.

"And what about the bruises?!" Randy glared. "Have you really ever had a sub before or are you a big fucking poser like so many others?"

Finn eyes widened at the words. "Of course I have. How dare ye?!"

"How dare me?" Randy almost laughed. "Are you really a member of the Iron Rose or did you hear of them in passing?"

Finn sucked his teeth slightly. "I do nay need to answer these accusations."

"What don't want to lie more?!" Randy asked. "You don't fucking act like you know the first thing past what you see in videos. Like taking care of your sub after they are done serving your needs. Taking care of them. Caring for them so that are not damaged. It's basic knowledge to a REAL Dominate. Hell, I got better care from my abusive Doms in the past! They may have used my body but even they were smart enough to care for my health!" Randy pulled a jar of cooling ointment from the cabinet. He then headed for the door. "He is too good for you." He then left, practically slamming the heavy door behind him to return to the bedroom.

John felt himself starting to drift off as he laid in bed. He was exhausted from the night's events and the just waiting was difficult. Randy made his way back in. He moved to the bed. "I wasn't thinking, BB...you need to be cleaned don't you?"

John stirred, looking up as he was woken up. "Hmm...? Oh yeah, Daddy. Sir Finn fucked me after the spanking."

"No point putting the gel on twice...I'll help clean you. I'll try to be careful." Randy told him before setting the jar down and removing the shorts he was in.

"That makes sense." John grunted as he moved to stand and headed for the bathroom. "Thanks, Daddy. I know you head out early tomorrow."

"I don't care, Baby...this is important." Randy told him as he followed him to the bathroom. "If it wasn't getting late I would tell you to get in the tub." He moved to set the shower to a cool spray.

John gave a chuckle. "I really am your Baby aren't I?" He was joking but Randy's actions did warm his heart.

"Your point being?" Randy asked as he moved for John to get in first.

"Nothing...it's sweet." John moved to get into the shower. "You always take such good care of me, Daddy."

"You would do the same." Randy got in behind John, grabbing the body wash and cloth. "I'll try to be gentle."

"It's fine, Daddy. Not my first time being spanked hard." John chuckled. "It sent me into sub space again..well, the session did."

"Still doesn't excuse you not being taken care of." Randy told him as he carefully tried to wash John's ass including between the cheeks.

"Yeah...I did mention to you before there was never any aftercare and it seemed odd." John replied as he tried not to hiss at the touch. "You said he probably had not had a sub in a while."

"Well, enough is enough. His lack of knowledge is boarding abusive." Randy told John firmly.

John looked shocked as he glanced back at Randy. "Abusive? But I wanted everything he gave me."

"But he is not finishing the whole job." Randy told John.

"What do you mean by enough is enough?" John tried not to panic. "You don't want Finn to be my Sir anymore?" If he lost the man he was beginning to love and was left without a Dom again John did not know how he would react.

Randy sighed. "You can be submissive without being a doormat." He told John. "I just can't stand seeing the same thing over and over again. He needs to learn this behavior is not right."

"I'm not being a doormat...I want to talk to him about it. I was waiting to see if he would learn on his own I guess. I know he had several subs in the past including a woman." John replied. "Sweets said he seems like a good, decent man."

"How long are you going to wait though? A good man can still need teaching." Randy told him.

"What do I do? I can't teach him." John felt tired and frustrated.

"You may need to tell him he has a choice...let him know where you feel you are not being taken care of. If his actions don't improve he may not be right." Randy told John as he grabbed the hand-held shower wand to rinse John off.

"How can he not be right? He let Sweets use his body just to make us happy." John's voice lowered. "I couldn't deal with being without a Dom again...I...I think I am starting to love him."

"Fuck, BB." Randy huffed sigh. "How is not taking care of you after a session right? Wasn't the point of this period was to learn what each other needs and wants?"

John nodded. "Yeah...you're right. I'll talk to him about it when I can."

"Good. I think You're clean, BB." John nodded and stepped from the shower to dry off. He then walked to lay back on the bed as he had before.

Randy followed John he took the towel from him to gently pat the bruised flesh. "Guess you need to either sleep in briefs or no blanket tonight." He told John as he reached for the jar.

"No blanket...too tired to put briefs on." John mumbled as his eyes closed.

"Okay, BB." Randy began to gently apply the ointment applying a thin layer over both cheeks.

"Feels good." John mumbled. "You don't mind do you...if I have feelings for him?"

"Can't help how you feel." Randy replied softly.

"I love you, Daddy...you'll always be my boyfriend and my number one priority." John mumbled. "We've been through so much shit...you're my best friend...my everything."

"Thanks, Baby...love you too." Randy replied as he closed the jar, He then moved to shut the TV and light off.

John moved close to Randy in the darkness. "Night, Daddy. I'll be joining you on the road in a few days."

"Looking forward to it. Night, BB." Randy moved to kiss John's cheek. John settled and closed his eyes. He wondered if he would ever wear Finn's collar or if the younger man would think he was too much trouble and let him go. A tear wet his closed eyes before he drifted off to sleep.

Randy held John close before falling asleep as well. John slept like a dead man until early morning. He had a dream that brought a smile to his face. All the drama with the Circle had never happened and he was cuddling with his Master and Daddy. They were lying naked in a large bed after a hot round of sex. The feeling of peace and love was almost tangible. "I love you both so much." John mumbled in his sleep. Randy was too out of it to hear John at all. John continued in the dream until the alarm woke him up. It startled him and reality came crashing back as he moved to shut it off. He wondered if the ache in his heart would ever go away as he forced himself to get up to dress and cook breakfast.


	26. Chapter 26

(Last weekend update. Hope you all enjoy.)

Randy groaned at the alarm, slowly sitting up. John tried not to groan as he dressed for the day as his ass was beyond sore. "Morning. I have to go cook." He told Randy.

"Okay, BB...guess I will make sure I have everything packed."

"Okay." John finished dressing before he walked down to the kitchen. He decided to make an easy breakfast of eggs and ham steaks for them all.

Finn walked in a short time later. He didn't seem to have his normal jovial demeanor to him as he moved to the fridge. John glanced Finn's way as he turned the ham steaks. "Morning, Sir. Rest well?"

"Twas okay." Bags beginning under the smaller man's eyes said otherwise.

"You don't look well." John said, concern in his eyes. "You alright, Sir?"

"Am I failing in me duties to ya as ye Dom?" Finn asked simply.

John wondered how Finn had thought of that subject. He pondered how to answer before speaking. "Not exactly, Sir. Everything you do is wonderful...there is only one thing. After we play...you just kind of take off or dismiss me. When I used to play with my Master he would put a soothing lotion or cream on me after a spanking...or help me clean...things like that...Do I displease you in some way?"

Finn shook his head. "I will try to be better by ye." He replied softly.

"Thank you, Sir." John nodded as he began to plate the food. Finn poured some juice before moving to sit. John began to plate the food, trying to ignore the ache in his heart. He did have feelings for Finn but compared to Sheamus the Dom could seem distant at times. The sweet dream had only emphasized the deep connection he was missing. At times he felt a chemistry with Finn, like when they kissed but then the younger man seemed to pull away.

"Somethin else on ye mind?" Finn asked as he saw John looked distracted.

"Uh...no, Sir." John shook his head as he carried the plates to the table. Finn had already told him he could make no promises in the romantic department so why bring it up?

"Okay, John." He looked the plate over before he began eating.

John looked around a moment before speaking. "Um...may I be dismissed a moment, Sir? I need to check on Randy and see if he wants food while it's hot."

Finn nodded as he swallowed a bite. "Aye, sure."

John nodded and made his way upstairs to look for Randy. "Daddy?" He called out as he neared the master bedroom door.

"Hey, BB. Done already?" Randy asked from the bed, looking over his phone.

"Yeah. Food's on the table. Just eggs and ham today." John paused. "I don't know why but Sir brought up the whole subject about him failing me. He promised to do better."

Randy looked a little wide eyed. "Did he now? Did you tell him?"

"Yeah...but he was the one who brought it up first. He asked me if he was failing as my Dom." John answered, looking suspicious. "Why do I have a feeling my Viper Daddy had a hand in that?"

"Um...yeah...he may have gotten a taste of my forked tongue last night when I went to grab the rub for you." Randy admitted. "I don't know how wise it would be us being in the same room.

"But you have to eat and the food will get cold." John looked upset as he sat down on the bed. "I don't want tension between you. I went through this stress over and over with you and Sweets."

"It will never be like me and Shea." Randy told John. "I'll come down...but don't expect a lot of chit chat."

"I know it won't." John snapped before realizing it. The dream still hurt and the thought hit a nerve. He sighed and lowered his head. "I just meant having stress between my Daddy and Dom was difficult before...please, try for me."

Randy tried not to take offence when John snapped even thought it was unlike him. "I'll try."

John nodded and stood. "Thanks. I have to eat and be on the road soon." He headed out and down the stairs.

Finn looked as John came back in. "Everything okay, John?"

John nodded as he took his seat to eat. "Yeah...fine, Sir."

Randy came in a few minutes after. "Where's the grub?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Oh...Sorry, Daddy. I left yours covered on the stove in the skillet." John turned to look at him. "I was trying to keep it warm for you."

"That's fine, Baby Boy." Randy went over to John, kissing his cheek before heading for the stove.

John looked thoughtful as he ate, then finally spoke up. "Sir...what is your opinion on me playing with other individuals if I'm with my Daddy?"

"Others?" Finn questioned with just the one word as he sat his fork down to focus on John.

John knew it may be a bad time but he had to ask before he got on the road again. "Yeah...a buddy of ours wants to experience being with a guy. He wants to be with Ran...I told him it was okay but I want to watch...Daddy thought you'd be okay with me watching but not joining in so I wanted to make sure..I want to be open with you."

Finns face may have softened some at John's explanation. "Purely looking... no touching. Like if ye be going to a clue and seeing a scene?"

John nodded. "Yes, Sir if that's what you want. I could just quietly watch in the corner on a chair or something."

Finn nodded. "That will be fine. Ye are nay to have interactions in a personal matter except with ye Daddy and meself."

John nodded his understanding, glad he had asked beforehand in case he felt the urge to join in during the play time. "Yes, Sir. Understood." Finn nodded before he went to finish his meal. He just had to trust John to behave. The men finished their meal in relative silence. After eating John hurried to clean up so he could head out. Finn grabbed his own things, heading out. Randy stayed in the kitchen so he could kiss John goodbye before he rushed off.

John went to work and put in a normal day. The next few days passed normally until three days after Randy left he was finally cleared to make his big comeback. He packed for the road and sent Finn a text, letting his Dom know he would be leaving that day. #Hey, Sir. Going back on the road. You are welcome at my place anytime. You know the code and I have informed my housekeeper a friend may be there. Please keep in contact with me when you are off and I'll do the same. Take care.# John made the drive to the airport around 7:45 in the morning on Sunday. His surprise return was set for Raw the next night. Randy knew he was on his way and had sent John the address for his hotel and the room number.

Randy relaxed in the room as he waited for John to arrive. Having John back he booked a suite for them to have room. John arrived at the hotel a few hours later and headed up to the suite to see his boyfriend. Randy had told him via text he would be there so John just gave a knock on the door, holding his large pull along suitcase in the other hand. Randy got up, answering the door dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. "Hey, BB." He moved to let John pass.

"Hey." John came inside and sat his small bag and large suitcase down. After Randy had closed the door he gave his boyfriend a hug. "Good to be back."

"And good to have you back." Randy still held John a moment before releasing the hug so he could lean down to kiss him.

John kissed Randy back whole heartedly. He had not had any romantic contact with Finn or Randy in three days so the kiss was very welcomed. Randy slowly broke the kiss and hug. "So, I heard something about us working together?" Randy commented with a hint of a question as he moved to the couch.

John nodded. "Yeah...Hunter has a few ideas from Creative to kind of incorporate our relationship into story lines...kind of like the ones I had with Sweets. He wants to meet with us this afternoon. From what I've been told the two options are one you turn face and we tag together for awhile or two I stay face and you stay heel...try to seduce me to the dark side..." He laughed. "In a PG way of course. Picture Kane with me during our Rise Above Hate/ Embrace the Hate feud we did with Zack. He wants our input."

"Hey, I can do face...as long as they don't try the dorky kissing babies style. That is so not me." Randy replied almost gruffly.

"Yeah, well if that's what you prefer tell Hunter. They like mixing reality in to make the story lines more credible so Hunter decided our coming out as a couple could be used tomorrow night." John told him as he took a seat on the couch.

"I wonder who he is debating as the antagonist? He better not spit out Bray's name." Randy told John before patting the couch next to him.

John moved closer to Randy with a laugh. "No clue. Guess we'll find out."

"So when is this meeting?" Randy asked.

John glanced at the time on his phone. "It's around 10:30 now. Hunter asked us to be there at 2."

"Need lunch?" Randy asked, not sure when John ate last.

"Yeah, but not yet. I ate around an hour ago on the plane." John told him. "We could either grab a bite before or after our meeting. I'm supposed to lay low until Raw tomorrow."

"After should be fine." Randy nodded.

John nodded. "Well, looks like I'm stuck in this room pretty much all day other than the meeting. Hunter doesn't want it leaked online about his big surprise...you know how he gets. He even went so far as to book the meeting in his suite so I don't leave the damn hotel."

"No one saw you at the airport or the lobby? How is he going to sneak you into the arena?"

"I don't know. These things never work. All it takes is one fan and it goes viral in an hour." John sighed. "As for seeing me at the airport I'm not sure but no one approached me. I had a hat on and I went so far as to wear sunglasses so Hunter wouldn't bitch."

"Sounds about right." Randy laughed.

"So...I'm a captive until tomorrow evening." John sighed again. "I'm going to go fucking crazy sitting here that long."

"You're be just fine, Baby." Randy tried to tell him. He pursed his lips in thought.

"I guess." John grumbled. "There's always the gym." He bent to kick off his shoes and remove his blue hat, tossing it aside.

"Hunter is allowing the gym?" Randy replied surprised.

"I don't know...damn, with him probably not." John gave a growl of frustration. "Fuck it! What am I supposed to do all day today and tomorrow?"

"Well, we can do a different workout….or see if Mike is free tonight?" Randy suggested.

Some of the annoyance left John's face as he nodded slowly. "Sounds good. Maybe see if Mike's free. Neither of us has had anything in three days not even Skype fun...unless you and him fooled around?"

"We haven't since that night." Randy told John honestly.

"Okay..than I guess we both could use some fun." John told him with a smile. "If you don't mind calling or texting him."

"Guess I can call...don't want a PA reading the wrong message." Randy commented as he got up to grab his phone. He sat back down before looking for the number to call. It took a moment before John could hear him talking. "Hey, Mike, you busy?...was wondering if you were tied up tonight?...Well, John's back and wanted to know if you were up to finishing that little thing we talked about...well, want to swing by maybe around six and we can order dinner for all of us?...yes, yes...you have our word...okay, see you then." Randy tried not to laugh when he hung up.

"So, what'd he say?" John asked, looking at Randy.

"He will be here….but asked about bringing beer. Am I that bad?" Randy laughed.

John laughed. "No, Daddy. You're amazing. Just imagine...three guys who haven't released any tension in days...fuck."

Randy gave a faint laugh. "Thanks, Baby….no pressure."

"Guess my release will be my hand after what Sir Finn said." John almost pouted. "But I understand him feeling that way."

"I can help you...as long as Mike doesn't knock me out...and you last that long." Randy told him.

John nodded. "Okay...good. I missed you."

"Missed you too...need to freshen up for the meeting?"

John nodded. "We have until 2 and it's only going on 11. I could go hop in the shower and change though." He moved to stand up from the couch.

"Okay, BB...take your time. if I join you we won't make it." Randy chuckled.

John nodded though he missed feeling Randy touch him. "Okay, Daddy." He showered alone and then changed into clean clothes. The two men relaxed in the suite until it was time for their meeting with Hunter. They then made their way out of their suite and walked the short distance to Hunter's one, knocking on the door.

Hunter opened the door and welcomed both men in. Along with Hunter was two other men. Members of Creative and the writing staff. The meeting lasted about an hour with debates going back and forth. They decided to take a feud involving Rusev as the catalyst for John's return. John was thankful when the meeting was over and he was back in the suite with Randy. They ordered in lunch and then spent the afternoon taking it easy until Mike was set to arrive. By that time both men were dressed casually in shorts and relaxing on the couch as they waited. "I can't believe this." John chuckled. "We haven't been together in days and we actually spent all afternoon together without one jumping the other."

"Well, we had priorities and knew what was to come." Randy reasoned.

"Yeah...been sitting here for hours though." John pointed out. Just then there was a knock on the main door. "I'll get it." John stood from the couch and walked to the door, opening it to let Mike inside.

"Hey, Loser." Mike joking greeted John as he passed him with a six pack of beer.

"Way to greet the guy you've been missing so much." John teased as he let Mike pass before closing the door. He flexed his muscles jokingly. "I'm back and hotter than ever."

"Well, just keep it in your pants, Buddy." Mike joked as he moved to the table to sit the beers down.

"Ha ha." John walked to take back his spot on the couch. "Does feel good to be back. I've missed Ran and the work."

"Oh and I'm chopped liver?" Mike commented as he sat in a chair.

"Is pate' better?" Randy asked.

"No just a fancy word for it." Mike replied.

"Of course I missed you, Mike." John laughed. "You have to admit a buddy is not quite the same as a boyfriend though."

"Just checking." Mike replied as he kicked his shoes off. John had to admit Mike looked good. The man was always perfectly groomed. He was dressed in designer jeans and a polo shirt and smelled faintly of 's eyes traveled up and down the man's body, wondering what he would look like moaning as Randy fucked him.

"So, what's for dinner?" Mike asked.

"Besides you?" Randy laughed. "Just kidding, Man. I guess whatever we order up."

"Whatever you want, Mike" John told him, not knowing what kind of diet the man had. "There's a menu by the night stand."

"Thanks." Mike got up to look the menu over. "I think the grilled chicken salad with extra meat."

John tried not to snicker at the order. "Oh, you'll get extra meat alright." He could not resist commenting.

"Wrong meat." Mike commented, a little flustered.

John chuckled, never the shy one. "Sounds good. I think I'll have what he's having. Ran?"

"Screw it. Make it easy on the kitchen. The same." Randy told him.

John asked what dressing each guy wanted and then placed the order. "They said 20 minutes." He announced after ending the call.

"Fine by me." Mike replied.

"Ok cool, BB." Randy told him.

The men made small talk until their food arrived and then dug in. Toward the end of the meal John could sense Mike was getting a little nervous by his body language. "Just so you know...I won't be doing anything other than watching, Mike." John assured him. "This is just you and Randy."

"So Randy tells me." Mike commented as he already finished his first beer and was working on a second.

"I know you might find that hard to believe but it's true...I give you my word." John told him as he drank his own beer.

"I just know how heat of the moment things can be." Mike told John.

"He tries anything you can deck us both and never deal with us again." Randy told him.

John bit his lip, debating how much he could trust Mike. He finally decided to just be honest, knowing the man knew about Sheamus being his Dom. "I...have a new Dominate since Shea passed. I'm not allowed to touch anyone but him or Randy." He blurted out.

"So you gave your word to them." Mike commented.

"We gave our word to you before the subject was brought up to him." Randy told Mike.

John looked a little offended. "It bothers me that you don't trust me, Mike. I trust you to fuck my boyfriend. What have I done to you to make you doubt what I say?"

"Sorry, Guys...I'm just...paranoid I guess." Mike told them. "Once again heat of moment."

"Well, you see where we stand...so no funny business of your side either." Randy told him.

"I'm just here to watch and let you two have fun. I'll be so quiet you won't even know I'm here." John said. He was starting to wonder by Mike's actions if the man really wished he was alone with Randy. He seemed terrified that John might try something. John had to wonder if he was that unattractive to his friend.

"Okay, I gotcha, Guys." Mike told them.

John decided by the look of relief on his friend's face that Mike was only allowing him there because it was mandatory. He was starting to feel like a third wheel that was unwanted there at least by him. He ate the rest of his food before speaking again. "Would you honestly rather I not be in the room, Mike? I know it's your first time. I understand."

"It's fine, John….you...you saw the other stuff." Mike told him. John nodded and stood to gather the trash from the meal. He decided to stop being pushy with Mike and let Randy make the calls. It was obvious Mike was nervous and only interested in his boyfriend.

"Easy guide rules." Randy stated. "Hands and knees, simple basic."

"Well aren't you Mr. Romantic...at least you bought me dinner first." Mike joked.

John felt a little better as he stood, hearing Randy. It made him feel more secure and special knowing his Daddy only showed any sweetness to him. He walked to sit in a chair in the corner by the king sized bed. It was far enough away not to be distracting to either guy. "It will be easier for you that way." Randy told Mike.

"Okay." Mike got up and started by removing his shirt then went to open his jeans. Randy got up and started doing the same. John couldn't help getting the feeling he wasn't wanted as he noticed Mike casting a few glances his way as he undressed. It took some of the pleasure out of the whole threesome idea to know the man really only wanted Randy and John was the mandatory tag along. He felt disappointed after being so built up for the evening and not getting any sexual release in days. A part of him wanted to leave but he didn't want to ruin his Daddy's fun so he would be a good sport and let them do their thing.

Randy looked at John, walking over to him. "Come here, Baby." He extended his hand to John. Mike raised a brow, wondering what Randy was up to. John cast a glance Mike's direction but stood from the chair by taking Randy's hand to see what he wanted. Randy pulled John toward him, wrapping John's arm around his waist. He moved his head to look down at John's eyes. "If you don't want this we can stop." He told him in a soft tone. "You come first to me, Baby."

John shook his head no. "No...it's fine. I want you to do it...I just don't think Mike trusts or wants me here." The last line was said in an almost whisper. "The sharing doesn't bother me."

"He's just nervous, Baby...trust me. How bad were we the first time...few times actually?" Randy asked as he touched John's face with a faint smile. "He knows we are both good guys."

"I guess...even though I can't join in I wanted to feel like he's attracted to me...like me watching was a turn on or something." John whispered. "But you're right...I know he's scared...go, show him how good it can be."

"Not everyone is a exhibitionist like you, Baby...remember how nervous he was even on camera with you?" Randy leaned down to kiss John deeply.

John kissed Randy back, feeling all the love the younger man had for him. When it broke he gave a smile and a nod. "I get it...go, do your thing. I'll enjoy watching you work."

Randy gave a faint smirk as he released John and headed back towards Mike. Looking him over he saw Mike was already slightly turned on. "Okay...everything's settled." He smiled. "Get in position and I'll get you prepped."

Mike nodded before he stood up moving on the bed as instructed before. Randy took in the view before moving for the lube. The corner John was positioned in he got a good view of Mike's bare ass. He could not help admiring the tan, round flesh even though he was an almost pure bottom. Mike had more of a curve than Randy did. Randy moved back, putting some lube on his fingers. He used his other hand to part Mike's cheeks slightly. "Hey, just breathe . You had enough just say the word."

"Okay." Mike nodded. Randy took the fingers to massage the resistive tight puckered flesh. He stood to a side so John could get the full view. John could not help finding the situation arousing that he was watching his boyfriend take his friend's anal virginity. He leaned forward a little to get a better look but remained quiet. Randy curled one finger pushing the other in slowly Mike gave a faint grunt but tried to relax as Randy moved it a few moments he added the second. Mike closed his eyes but gave a pants as the feeling wasn't really as bad as his mind was trying to tell him it would be. Randy stretched his fingers slightly as he twisted his wrist until Mike gasped, lowering his head.

"Like that one, Mikey?" Randy asked as he did it again.

"Oh shit." Was about all Mike could say. John felt his cock respond in his shorts as he heard Mike's response. He knew Randy had found the other man's prostate and remembered well how that had made him feel the first time. John stayed quiet so that he would not make Mike nervous and just lowered his hand to give his bulge a faint squeeze.

Randy took his other hand to grab the lube. He popped it open he dipped a little near the base of his cock. Closing it he started to stroke himself slowly with a low moan. "Ready for more?" He asked and Mike slowly nodded.

"Ye-yeah go ahead...damn." Mike replied and Randy proceeded to move on the bed behind Mike. He slowly removed his fingers and moved to slide his cock between the slicked cheeks, pushing in slowly. "Oh, fuck, Man." Mike grunted with a pant.

Randy stopped but didn't pull out. "Just breathe, Mike...trust me the start is the worse of it. Already in you just need to give it time to loosen."

Mike nodded. "Okay...go ahead." Randy slowly eased in more with a pleased sounding hum. John took in every sight and sound in front of him as he rubbed the growing bulge in front of his shorts. It was a new experience watching Randy take someone other than himself. When his Daddy had taken Sheamus in the past John's mind was normally occupied as he was usually involved somehow in the play as well. Randy kept pushing in until he was flush to Mike's back side. "Fuck, Man. Is it always so tight feeling?"

Randy tried not to laugh. "Just relax a moment...you tell me when you're ready for me to move."

"Okay...got it." Mike replied. He didn't say anything for a moment before he nodded. "Think I'm ready."

Randy slowly moved, keeping the thrusts long and slow to get Mike used to the feeling. "Fuck, it feels good." Randy commented. Faint pants left Mike's mouth but he slowly nodded. John could not help comparing the difference between his first time with Randy and Randy taking Mike now. Even though they had both been nervous there had been so much passion with them on the island in Massachusetts...sweat had run down their bodies as they almost moved desperately together...moans and silent screams of passion had filled the air. At the time John had thought it was just good sex but now he saw he had shared something special with Randy even back then. Yes, Randy was being gentle with Mike and it seemed to feel good to him...but something was different, almost lacking. The realization only made John love his Daddy more as he slid his hand inside his shorts to give his cock a squeeze.

Randy slowly moved faster, getting a bigger reaction from Mike as the first true moan left his lips. "Yeah, that's it, Mikey. Relax and soon you'll see stars." Randy moaned out as well. John began to stroke his cock slowly inside of his shorts as things began to heat up more. His own breath came in small pants that were nearly silent as he just took it all in. Randy shifted slightly to thrust more downward.

Mike gasped with a moan. "Oh, fuck, Man. Shit...Mmmm, yeah like that." Mike was the most vocal he had been this whole time. Randy smirked as he repeated it, getting the same gasping moan from the other man.

John stood and almost hesitated before lowering his shorts and sitting back down. He tried to keep quiet as he resumed stroking his now hard cock, not wanting to draw attention to himself and ruin Mike's good time. "Damn, Randy...so hot." Mike panted out.

"Good...take it in." Randy told him.

"Do-don't know how much I can take, damn, Man." Mike moaned as Randy's cock at that angle kept strong stimulation of his prostate.

"It's fine...for a first time I can cut you slack." Randy moaned. Was there a hint of a chuckle in there?

John slowly stroked up and down his hard length as he sat back in the chair with his legs spread. He thought it was sexy that Mike was enjoying his first time with a man so much. His hand became slick as it captured a little of the pre-cum leaking from his tip. Randy moved a hand under Mike, gripping his cock. "Fuck...tr-trying to get me to blow already?" Mike panted out.

"If you do you do." Randy moaned as he timed his thrusts with his stroking until he hit Mike's bundle just right, causing him to lower his head and cry out as his body tensed and cock spasmed before shooting under him from the strong climax. Randy stilled his thrusts still deep inside. "That's good...just breathe slowly."

Mike fought the strong feeling to just collapse to the bed.

John dropped his hand from his cock as he took in how spent Mike appeared which was understandable. "He okay?" He finally spoke up.

"Yeah." Randy slowly pulled out. "Okay, Mike...you're free." He laughed. Mike just slid down to the bed and Randy laughed again. "And now messy too. " He looked at John as he got off the bed. "I could use a little help, Baby." He commented with a raise of his brows.

John stood with a nod. "What would you like me to do?"

"Which ever you want, Baby." Randy told him as he reached down to give his cock a faint squeeze. "I just need something."

John walked near Randy, looking up at him. He had really missed his boyfriend. "Fuck me then?"

"Brace on the chair against the wall? The bed is sort of occupied." Randy commented.

"Forget the chair...just take me." John moved to a bare space on the wall close to the bed and faced it. He pressed the palms of his hands against it for support and spread his legs in invitation.

Randy tried not to laugh as he moved behind John. He checked himself to see he was still slick. "Fuck, this shit lasts."

"I know...you looked good, Daddy." John told him as he waited.

Randy moved close placing one hand on John's hip while the other angled his cock just right to push between John's cheeks and in. "Fuck, Baby...you always feel right."

John liked it that they were at an angle where Mike could watch them if he wanted. He gave a quiet moan as he felt the familiar stretch. "You always feel good too, Daddy. Fuck, I missed this."

"Me too, Baby Boy." Randy moaned as he reached around John to place his hands over John's lacing their fingers to pin John in place before rolling his hip to slide in and out of the older man's craving body.

Low moans of passion left John's mouth as Randy's slow movements in and out of his body created long jolts of pleasure that traveled straight to his cock. "Yes, Daddy...fucking good."

"Fuck, Baby I'm already so worked up." Randy moaned as he rested his head by John's shoulder allowing his heated pants to brush John's neck.

"It's okay, Daddy. Don't hold back. I'll get there." John tried to assure him. He knew Randy had to be on edge from all his time with Mike. "Let all that built up tension go."

"Oh, fuck yeah, Baby...mmm...right there,,,so close." Randy faintly spoke as he panted before burying his lips against John's neck. He drove deep right before his climax hit to fill his Baby. He slowly moved one hand and lowered it to grasp John's cock to stroke him the same time placing kisses to John's neck.

John's body gave a shudder from the kisses and the touch to his cock. "So close, Daddy...just a little more." Randy continued adding faint scrapes of his teeth to the delicate flesh. John lasted a few more minutes until he came with a soft cry, relief washing over him as his cock emptied itself all over Randy's hand.

Randy slowly removed his hand and pulled out from John. "That was good, BB."

"Yeah." John panted. "It was. He slowly moved away from the wall once he was able.

Randy looked at the bed. "I wonder if Mike passed out in his wife like that." He gave a chuckle and Mike gave a faint mumble.

John looked at Mike with a small laugh. "Damn and I thought he was watching us."

"Damn exhibitionist, Baby." Randy swatted John's butt. "You would fuck in front of a full arena if you didn't think we would get fired." Mike faintly laughed.

John had to laugh at Randy. "You know me so well."

"Do I need to watch my butt during matches." Mike mumbled.

"No, he's a bottom." Randy laughed.

"I told you I'm not allowed to touch anyone but my Daddy and Sir anyway." John said a little sharply. Why was Mike always so afraid he was going to try to molest him? John found it insulting after he had stayed quiet and to himself during the play until he was invited. He gave an intake of breath as he tried to calm down. "See you guys in a bit. I need to wash off." He excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"John, wait." Mike called out as he slowly rolled over, giving a hiss of pain.

John paused at the door to the bathroom. They may have been a little hurt in his eyes as he slowly turned to face Mike. "What?"

"I was joking, John." Mike replied in a slightly sighing tone as he began to gain more of his senses to him. He slowly tried to sit up to face John. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier."

John gave a slow nod after a moment. "I just don't know what I've ever done to give you the impression you have to be leery of me. We've been friends awhile now...have I ever tried to make advances on you that you didn't want?"

Mike shook his head. "I don't know why I acted that way. The ring comment I meant as a joke."

John nodded after a minute. "Okay..sorry...guess I pictured our fun being more of a threesome even if I was only watching. It felt more like I had snuck in and caught you two unaware...I guess I found it insulting that you seemed to only be into Randy...that was my fault for not being clear."

"I don't know how you would have been part of it if we can't do anything." Mike told him. "New ground and all."

"Yeah...just thought you'd want to watch me jerk off...see me naked...maybe say something." John shook his head. "That was stupid. If you and Ran play again just do it when I'm not around."

Mike looked regretful. "Maybe sometime we can try it again. Hey, cut the rookie some slack?"

"Sure. Sorry I snapped." John tried to give a small smile. "I'll go clean up and be out in a few minutes." He continued on his way into the bathroom, closing the door.

Mike looked at Randy. "I tried. You know I been jumpy."  
"I know but you hurt, John." Randy glared slightly.

"I didn't mean to. I liked seeing you two before. John's not a bad looking guy I just never saw myself swinging this way. For crying out loud I see myself as a happily married man." Mike told him.

"And you still can be, Mike." Randy told him. "You don't have to pick one over the other unless Reese tells you to."

Mike drew a deep breath, blowing it out as he lowered his head. "I guess you got a point."

John tried to shake off his disappointment as he showered. He knew Mike did not mean anything by his actions to him. He had just had this fantasy in his head every since the erotic dream he had of them together back when his Master was alive, The dream Mike had looked at him with lust as Randy used his helpless body. It had nothing to do with feelings of any kind. The night had just been a blow to his fantasies.

Mike got up to move, cringing. "Damn, how long is it going to feel like that?"

Randy laughed. "Hopefully just until you get some good sleep. A warm bath may help."  
"Trying to decide if it was worth it." Mike replied,

"Gee thanks." Randy huffed.

"Hey, it felt good at the time, but damn."

John came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel a short time later. He took in the look of pain on Mike's face. "You doing okay?"

"Guess I will be...how do you stand it?" Mike replied as he tried not to shift.

"I..like the pain." John said simply. "If it wasn't for my health I'd ask to be taken dry with no prep first."

"Damn, John...I cringe just thinking about it." Mike replied honestly.

"It's not for everyone." John admitted. "The few times I've topped Ran he always prefers I use lube and prep him first."

Mike looked at Randy. "Yeah, I have." Randy replied seeing the question in Mike's mind. "Go clean up...you have the couch or leave."

"Damn." Mike commented as he stood up, heading for the bathroom.

John looked at Randy. "Damn, that's cold. You're like the guy who fucks the chick and tosses her to the curb."

"Hey, I offered for him to stay." Randy told John as he moved to remove the top blanket.

"I guess." John helped Randy to fix the bed. "So...did you enjoy it? Getting to be Mike's first?"

"Not bad….not you though." Randy replied. He moved to the one closet to look for a spare blanket and pillow he knew they normally had for the couches.

"No?" John was surprised by the answer. "I thought his ass would be tighter..." He thought of the Skype session. "Bet he tastes better. I eat way more meat."

"I am NOT going to answer that, Baby. As for tighter...I don't think that changes much no matter how often it gets pounded.. You have more to grip back there though."

John nodded. Obviously Randy refusing to answer meant he was right. He took off his towel and moved to slide his shorts back on that were lying on the floor. Randy walked to John reading him like a book. "Hey, that was a loaded question." He stopped John, cupping his face. "I am not saying one is better than the other...just call it...a different vintage."

"Sorry...I shouldn't have put you in that position." John apologized. He gave a slow smile. "I'm so glad I won't be sleeping alone tonight. I love having you with me."

"Same here which is why I don't want three's a crowd in the bed." Randy laughed as Mike came from the bathroom still waddling.

John gave Mike a look of sympathy. "Maybe you should have taken a long soak, Man."

"Randy mentioned that too. I know he had to get clean though." Mike told him.

"Well, I'll be quick then you can use it again if you want." Randy headed for the bathroom, shutting the door.

"Hope the couch is comfortable enough for you." John commented as he sat on the bed. "Was it everything you thought it would be?"

"Hope so too," Mike replied. "Well it felt good during. Not fully sure what I was expecting."

"I remember my first time. I was nervous too." John admitted. "Then I just got kind of addicted to the feeling and didn't want to stop."

"But I don't really consider myself attracted to guys. Not that I didn't get turned on tonight obviously...just...well my flag definitely waves for the ladies." Mike mused.

John shrugged. "So you're bisexual and you lean more toward the ladies. I'm bi too but I like men more. You like what you like, Man. I would hope you like the ladies with the lovely wife you have."

Mike almost blushed. "Yeah I guess...just don't want her getting the wrong impression."

John nodded in sympathy. "You're afraid she won't think you're into her anymore?"

"It's possible isn't it?" Mike asked.

"I guess. Different people feel differently about sex." John admitted. "How did she react when you asked her?"

"She didn't even want to hear of it. When I got out it was a guy...she brushed it off as a curiosity thing." Mike told him.

"Oh...well, you love her just like I love Ran. Sex is just sex and nothing more." John told his friend. "Not like you and Ran are kissing or anything."

"True." Miz replied simply as Randy came out.

"Okay, Mikey...guess you can go take your bath if you want...try not to fall asleep in there." Randy told him.

"I don't think I will...not looking forward to my butt hitting hard tub." Mike replied.

John winced in sympathy but chuckled as he moved to lay down in bed. "Lightweight."

"Gee thanks...well if you guys are asleep before I get out...good night." Mike commented heading for the bathroom.

"Night, Mike." Randy told him.

"Night, Man." John scooted in the bed to lay in his normal spot and gave a yawn.

"Someone is a tired Baby." Randy commented as Mike slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door. "I think I'll get the couch set up for Mike first." Randy told him as he went over to set up the hid a bed.

"Sounds good." John mumbled. He turned to rest on his side, trying not to fall asleep. Randy finished after he had to wrestle with it a bit. He then went to join John under the covers after he dropped his towel.

"Night, BB."

"Night, Daddy. Love you." John mumbled as Randy spooned him from behind. Randy wrapped his arm over John and soon both men were fast asleep. Some time later Mike came out from his bath seeing the bed made for him and that Randy had left the light on for him. He got ready and carefully climbed in after shutting the light.


	27. Chapter 27

(Be careful out there. We are officially snowed in. XD)

The men slept well and then Mike headed out after breakfast to start his work day. John stayed in the suite while Randy worked until it was time for his big appearance on Raw. The fans did seem genuinely surprised for once and cheered when Randy turned face, coming to his boyfriend's rescue while John was being attacked by Rusev. After the show John headed to his locker room and stripped to take a quick shower. After John showered and cleaned Randy took him to a diner where most of the guys headed after shows.

John wondered how the guys would react to seeing him with Randy after Sheamus' death. He looked around the crowded diner for a place to sit, thinking Randy looked gorgeous in his tight T-shirt and jeans. Randy led John through the place to an area he saw that a bunch of guys were holding some of the tables. It was almost a common ritual after shows to find a local joint, hang and eat. Whoever arrived first would try to convince the owner to give them a few tables together for who ever showed up after them.

John saw Wade, Mike, Dolph and Bray sitting at a table where a few seats were free. "Hey, Guys. Mind if we join you?" He asked with a smile.

"Na pull up a chair, Mate." Wade told John in a warm greeting.

"Thanks." John sat in one of the seats followed by Randy. "Feels good to be back." "You got quite the reception tonight." Dolph commented with a laugh. "I guess being with Randy adds major cool points." John laughed at the good natured joke.

Mike laughed with them as well. "Ya it's good seeing you back, John." Wade told him. "Someone I can jab toe to toe with instead of this stiffs."

"Stiffs? You have room to talk." Mike replied.

John laughed at the banter. "Thanks. I missed being in the ring."

"Congrats on you and Randy." Natalya told John from a neighboring table. She pointed at Randy. "This one kept it all secret from us. We had to find out online like the fans."

"Hey, we decided to come out and he rushed to post it like an excited school girl." Randy replied.

"God, can you picture John in one of those short plaid schoolgirl outfits?" Dolph exclaimed with a laugh.

"No offence, Mate but I would rather not." Wade told him.

John raised an eyebrow at Dolph. "Don't push me. I may take it as a dare." Natalya gave a laugh at the words. "You ever do that, John give me a head's up...I'm taking pictures.

"We don't want blackmail photos." Randy stated.

"Hey, if you do don't forget the blonde pigtail wig." Dolph laughed.

John laughed at Dolph. "Me with pigtails? Randy would kill me."

"I would kill you if you tried to put that kind of outfit on too." Randy replied.

"Spoil sport." John teased. "I think I'd be a hot school girl." The guys at the table gave loud laughs, used to John's antics by now.

"Well, maybe in private." Randy joked.

Dolph shook his head, chuckling. He had never saw Randy looking so content and happy before. "You're good for him, John. Maybe your sense of humor will rub off a little."

"Ha ha." Randy said in his almost signature monotone.

The guys laughed and talked until the night wore on and they excused themselves one by one until John, Randy and Mike were the only three left. John looked at Randy after finishing his drink. "About ready to head to our room?"

"Yep, sounds good." Randy replied. "Night, Mike."

"Night, Guys." Mike replied.

"Night, Mike." John and Randy weaved their way passed the tables and paid their bill before going outside into the night air. "Felt good to get out of that room." John said. "I was going stir crazy today sitting in the suite while you worked."

"Well, you got sprung from that prison." Randy joked as they headed for the car getting in.

John climbed into the passenger's side and buckled up. "At least it's better than being cuffed to the bed in Florida." He joked.

"But if it wasn't for that...we may have never gotten to this point." Randy pointed out.

"Yeah...I got tired of waiting for you to realize you love me." John laughed. "It only took years of fucking each other senseless."

"What fun years they were though." Randy mused.

"That they were." John said thoughtfully. Once they were on the road he reached to hold Randy's free hand. Feeling a hardness on his boyfriend's hand John looked down to see the snake ring he had bought for his Daddy in the dim light. "I see you're wearing the ring in public now." He commented with a smile.

"Yeah, it's nice." Randy told him. "I know it may be a little dressy for everyday."

"It's sweet." John told him. It was a bittersweet moment as his heart ached, wondering where Sheamus' claddagh ring was and if he had been wearing it when he passed away.

Randy squeeze John's hand slightly. "You okay, Baby?"

"What?" John jumped and then looked at Randy. "Oh..yeah. Sorry."

"You seemed miles away." The younger man commented.

"Sorry...was just wondering about Sweets' ring. He loved it so much." John admitted. "The day I gave it to him he asked me what finger it should go on...like he thought I may be proposing."

"Did he have it overseas with him? If so then good chance it was destroyed in the fire unless it was in his belongings at Lilly's place"

"He took it everywhere he went." John said quietly and it was true. Unlike Randy Sheamus had worn the ring almost every moment of the day when he was not in the ring. Sometimes the older man thought he would do anything to have the Irishman back alive and with them again. It was an ache that never left him.

"Sorry, Baby. Maybe that just added to that bond you both had." Randy said at last.

"Yeah." John looked out the window for awhile before speaking. "You know, sometimes when I'm by myself or just waking up in the morning I get this fleeting feeling that all the shit with Sweets and the Circle was too crazy to have ever happened...that I'm going to realize that it was all some screwed up nightmare and he's going to come walking in the room any moment, laughing and talking like always and tease us for being his naughty boys. It seems unreal that someone so healthy and young is just...gone."

"I know, Baby. Trust me." Randy replied as they pulled into the nodded and got out of the car. They walked to the hotel and made their way back to the suite. They got ready for bed knowing the grind began again early the next morning. The few days passed until John had time to return to his home.

John had two days off and was heading home. Sadly Randy had to work so the two men were parting ways. John had his bags packed for the plane ride to Florida and walked over to where his boyfriend sat on the couch, finishing his breakfast. "Bye, Daddy. See you in a few days."

"Yep, see ya, BB." Randy stood up to kiss John. "Guess they want to ease you back into rotation."

"Guess so." John replied after kissing Randy. "I've already texted my Sir. He promised to come by after work tonight."

"Okay, Baby. Have fun and be safe….try not to get any speeding tickets." Randy joked.

"I won't...you know you can have fun with Mike if you want." John reminded him. "I honestly don't mind."

"Okay, Baby...see you in a couple days." Randy told him.

John said goodbye to Randy, kissing him goodbye and then took off for the airport.

He arrived back at his place in Tampa by mid afternoon. "Well, Sweets. It's just me and you again." He said out loud as he kicked off his shoes at the front door. He had no idea if the Irishman was anywhere around but it was comforting to pretend he was. He moved his luggage upstairs where he could put it away. Reaching the bedroom John was greeted by the familiar scent. A faint indent could almost be seen on the bed instead of the normal crisp appearance it normally had.

John's eyes grew wide as he stood and just stared at the bed. "Fuck...Sweets?" The indent was on the side of the bed where the Irishman normal slept. He sat his luggage aside, forgotten.

A yawn could almost be heard. "Hey, Angel." The familiar voice greeted him. The indent was not fully formed of a person but it could be seen shifting slightly,

John's mind could barely process what was happening as he slowly walked to sit down on the empty side of the bed. Hearing his Master was one thing but seeing this was another. "H-How long you been up here resting?"

"When did ye get to thee airport?" Sheamus asked.

"Uh...in Tampa? Maybe an hour ago?" John looked in the direction of the indent.

"Nay to get 'ere." Sheamus tried to clarify.

"Oh...I left this morning around 8." John answered.

"Well when ever that be...about then." Sheamus replied. "Sorry time be kinda fluid anymore."

"Wow. So you've just been here waiting on me?" John tried to get comfortable on the bed after his long flight.

"Hmm I guess I have. How long was that?"

"Damn, it's been awhile. It's after 2 now." John told him. He bit his lip. "I need to tell you something. I found out what happened last time you tried to use Sir Finn's body."

"He wasn't happy with what ye had said about me stayin." Sheamus said simply. "I know."

"Yeah...it pissed him off so much he was going to leave that night." John admitted. "I honestly didn't mean to hurt him like that...it was just feeling that connection we three shared again...seeing Randy so at peace...my heart ached to have it back again."

"Aye, Angel...I understand that, but he needed to be taken into consideration. I had a feeling twas something like that." Sheamus replied as the indent could be seen shifting again.

"I know...it was wrong. I apologized and told him I'd never say anything like that again. Randy talked to him and it seemed to help." John moved to lay down, tucking his hands under his head.

"Good...hate for things to be strained after he be so generous to us."

"I know...so you were with Daddy and I on the road until this morning?" John clarified. He had to wonder what Sheamus thought about the hookup with Mike.

"On and off...I came 'ere after ye boarded thee plane. Saw ye talking to that scared lil boy that never got on a big scary plane before," A faint chuckle could be heard from Sheamus,

"Yeah. He was a cutie." John smiled at the recent memory. "Did you see what we did with...Mike the other night?"

"Nay all of it...felt I be intruding."

"Never thought when you were alive that would ever happen. To be honest I felt like I was intruding myself. It was obvious he was only interested in Randy." John said." He kept asking if I was just going to watch and looking my way to make sure I kept my word." John loved having the Irishman to confide in. They had always been able to talk.

"Well, it nay me bag of tea, Angel. I know ye both be more free spirited then I was." Sheamus said.

"Yeah...Daddy and I are alike that way." John rolled on his side to face the indent. "Sweets, do you know where your ring is at that I gave you? Were you wearing it..in Ireland?"

There was silence for a few moments. "I think I removed before me lil rampage. So it may still be at Lady Lilly's. I do-don't fully know."

"Okay. I'll contact her and see. You loved that piece so much I'd like to have it." John almost whispered. "Fuck, I love and miss you so much."

"I didn't wish it tainted by all the negative energy that day." Sheamus tried to explain.

"I understand. I'll see if she has come across it." John closed his eyes a moment. "I'm sorry I ruined your special time with us by what I said to Sir Finn. I know it meant a lot to Ran."

"Tis fine, Angel. Ye can't help how ye felt in thee moment."

John kept his eyes closed so he could imagine Sheamus was there with him. "It makes me so happy when I feel you with me. I still have time before I have to cook dinner...can you...touch me?" He had no idea how strong the spirit was.

"I don't know if ye will feel me or not, Angel." Sheamus moved to place a hand on top of John's arm as his hand were under his head. He tried to run his touch along the exposed skin.

John felt just the lightest of touches and with his eyes closed he could almost picture his Master sitting beside him on the bed. "I can feel you...it's light but I feel you." He moved one hand from behind his head and trailed it down to his covered cock, rubbing over the small bulge with a moan.

"Hot blooded thing aren't ye, Angel. Make yeself comfortable." Sheamus' soft voice almost orderd.

"Aren't I always?" John said in a husky tone. He moved to lower his shorts down to his knees and then pulled off his T-shirt. He laid back in bed and gripped his cock in his left hand, stroking up and down, closing his eyes again.

"I guess ye are. Just commenting." The faint touch trailed toward John's chest. It felt cool to his warm skin.

"Fuck...feels almost cold...but nice." John said as he continued to jerk off. He could feel his manhood slowly responding to the stimulation.

"Sorry, Angel I feel cold to ya." Sheamus replied as the touch moved over his abs.

"Don't be sorry. I love the touch." John ran his hand from his cock to his balls, giving a squeeze and a moan.

"Tis almost a comfort ye feel so good in me presence like this." Sheamus responded. He almost wanted to trail his touch lower but worried the coolness may cool his Angel's heated state and he didn't wish to do that to John.

"W-Why wouldn't I? I love you, Sweets. Just hearing your voice turns me on." John moaned as he moved his left hand to pump his cock almost roughly.

"Such things would frighten most, Angel." Sheamus told him. The touch lightly ran over John's chest.

"I guess with you I've learned not to question...just enjoy." John conjured an image of Sheamus in his mind as he pleasured himself. His Master looked at him with loving blue eyes as he touched his chest, worshiping his body. "No one has ever touched me the way you do. Even the first time we had sex...like you worship every inch of me." He moaned out.

"Ye are a fine specimen, Angel...even if ye have had ye bumps ." Sheamus commented.

John gave a heated chuckle. "I remember the first time you and Daddy shared me. He kept telling you I wasn't a china doll and to just take what you wanted...but I admit I thought it was sweet the way you wanted to admire me."

"Thanks, Angel...I knew to cherish things when they are given." The Irish Brogue was soft with love.

John moaned as his cock dropped pre-cum onto his large hand. "Fuck, Sweets. Feels so good."

"That's it, Angel...keep going. So close aren't ya." Sheamus encouraged as the light touched seemed to focus on John's nipples, making them harden.

"Y-Yes...so close, Master." John's back arched from the bed as he came hard only seconds later, moaning as cum coated his fingers before he collapsed back on the bed panting.

The soft touch moved to brush along his face. Soft strokes along his cheek in a comforting manner. "Fuck, that was good." John slowly opened his eyes as he panted. "I have a few hours before I have to cook. Stay with me while I take a nap, Sweets?"

"I'll need to relax a bit...but I'll be here. I'll hear ya, Angel if ye need me...but need to withdraw me interactions." The spirit told him.

"Okay. Thank you for the gift, Sweets." John gave a yawn and closed his eyes. They suddenly felt so heavy.

"Ye quite welcome, Angel." The feeling of the touch withdrew but there was still a sense of Sheamus being present.

John fell into a deep satisfied sleep and did not wake for a few hours. Once he did wake up John showered and put on a clean pair of shorts and a tank top but no underwear. He wanted to give Finn a good view after not seeing him for days. "I'm such a slut." He chuckled as he emptied his luggage from the road.

"There a difference tween a slut and a tease." Sheamus' voice whispered near by.

"I'm not a tease if I put out." John laughed. He sprayed on a little cologne and moved to walk downstairs.

"Good point." A faint chuckle was heard. John loved the companionship of Sheamus as he checked the fridge and saw his housekeeper had it fully stocked. A few hours passed until it was after 7 and time for Finn to arrive. By that time John had a nice meal of salmon and vegetables prepared and the table set for two. He wondered if his Dom had missed him.

Like clockwork the front door could be heard opening then closing. The smaller man moved through the house to head for his room. John head the door but knew not to chase after Finn as he would Randy or Sheamus. His Dom liked things done in order and always went to his room first. John opened a bottle of wine and poured two glasses and then tried to wait patiently. A few minutes passed before Finn entered the kitchen looking. "Food smells good, Angel." He walked to John, looking up at him. "So how ye be enjoying thee road again?"

John gave a smile. "It's nice, Sir. I didn't realize how much I missed the fans and my co workers."

"Aye, I'm sure. So ye have one day or two?" Finn asked him.

"Two Sir." John answered as he looked down at the steely eyes watching him. Sheamus' eyes had always been soft and filled with love, Randy's either lustful or caring. Finn was a whole different matter and hard to read at times. How did the small man have such a dominant aura to him? "I guess they wanted to ease me back into rotation slowly."

"I so. Makes sense even if they worked ye hard at thee center," Finn replied, He offered a faint smile. "guess So it smells like thee food is ready?"

John nodded and moved toward his chair. "Yes, Sir. I even poured drinks for us." He tried to hide his disappointment that Finn had not even offered a hug after not seeing him for days. In many ways it felt some of the intimacy was gone and once again he was back at square one after the misunderstanding.

Finn looked. "Oh, how could I have missed that." He commented as he headed for the table. He waited until John sat, moving over to him. "Looks good as always." He kissed John's cheek before moving to his seat.

John nodded as he got comfortable. No, it was not as passionate as Randy but he guessed the light kiss was something. "Thanks. I had plenty of time to cook this afternoon." Finn nodded before taking the first bite. He smiled then continued eating. John began to eat after Finn. They quietly enjoyed their meal, John made polite conversation but did not push his Dom to do anything as he might Randy or even flirt with him.

"What did ye wish to do tonight, Angel?" Finn asked as the meal was wrapping up.

"That's up to you, Sir." John answered as he stood to clean up. "Anything you miss while I was gone?"

Before Finn could reply John looked thoughtful. "Sami told me you're into comics. For something different we could try a roleplay if you want. I could be Superman and you could be some villain...Lex Luther or Braniac or something. You could tie me up and weaken me." He chuckled.

Finn raised a brow. "Ye don't think such likes are...childish?"

John felt a little self conscious as he answered. "I don't know...guess it always just fun to me. I've role played everything with my Sweets and Daddy from sex slave to cops and intruders. We always had fun doing it...that was why I built the theater room full of costumes."

"I meant thee fact I read comics." Finn slightly clarified.

"Oh...no. Lots of guys I know like comics. You should see how excited some of the superstars get for Comic Cons...Dean practically salivates." John laughed.

"Oh...cool." Finn replied. "I can try I guess...nay sure how good I'll be at it."John nodded with a grin. "Thanks, Sir. I'm sure it will be fun. You can find my weakness and make me all helpless." A twinkle of fun came into John's blue eyes that he had not shown to Finn in his quest to be the perfect sub. "I just have to clean up quickly."

"I guess I'll head to thee...theater room and take a better look around." Finn told him before standing up.

"Sure. See you in awhile, Sir." John moved to begin his work of cleaning up the kitchen.

Finn moved to the room to check things over. "Can't be too much different than all thee cosplays I seen in Japan right?" He questioned out loud as he moved to check the storage closet. "Tis like a whole theater production back 'ere." He commented as he moved between the different racks. John had to chuckle as he cleaned up. Finn could act as tough as he wanted but he had gotten his Dom to agree to spankings, gags and now role play. Obviously the younger man cared for him and wanted to make him happy. When he was finished he shut off the main light and made the walk to the extension.

Finn was still looking over the extensive racks of outfit choices when John reached the room.

"Hey, Sir." John greeted after he found Finn in the closet. "I see you found all of my wardrobe offerings."

"Aye….I...I just don't know for sure what I can use." He pulled one outfit out, holding it up. "I would look like a lil child in most of this."

John looked thoughtful as he eyed the costumes. "Well, we don't have to use a costume if you'd rather not. We can just pretend in what we have on." John pulled a cape from the wrack and draped it over his shoulders with a cheesy grin.

"It is normal to feel a tad silly doing this?" Finn asked

"Yeah...Sweets and Daddy did at first but then it became a semi regular thing and we had a lot of fun." John assured him. "Look at it like getting into a ring character."

"Well, I have sure worked with me fine share of those alright." Finn slightly laughed.

"So...guess I'll leave the room and then come in like I'm going to save the day." John laughed.

Finn laughed. "Sounds about right." He went to grab a few things he saw like chain and additional rope.

John hurried to leave the closet and then exited the room. He waited a few minutes before bursting through the door, his cape flying around his shoulders. "Where is she? Where is my beautiful Lois Lane?" He boomed in a voice that was beyond corny. "I've come to save her and sweep her off her feet!" He began to look around the room as if searching for the damsel in distress.

Finn tried not to laugh as he walked closer. "Ya really think I would have her in plain sight? Do ye take me for a fool?" He tried to speak with false bravado that so many villains have.

John spun around to face Finn, a look of mock anger on his face. "Brainiac! You get one chance to surrender her to me before I take a more...drastic approach. You have no use for her other than to lure me here anyway and here I am!"

"And what would stop ya from pounding me the moment she is safe?" I think not Superman. "Oh...and don't try ye x-ray thin...this room is lined with lead." Finn smiled.

John seemed worried a moment and then gave a cool smirk. "Who needs that when I have my super strength?" He flexed his bulging muscles. "I know you only took her to lure me here...you may be sorry with what you get."

"I'll make a deal with ya, Superman." Finn started with a smile. "Ye beat me puzzle I'll let lovely Miss Lane go. Ye must let me set it up for ya."

John looked suspicious but gave a slow nod. "Agreed. If I fight you I'll probably never find her."

"Hmmm ye do have a brain under those muscles." Finn went and grabbed a length of rope before he walked near the pillar that had the shackles attached from John's play time with Randy. "Over here if ye please."

John walked confidently over to the pillar. "If the puzzle is thinking you can restrain me with those good luck. I could snap those chains as if they were dry twigs."

"Soon enough, Superman, soon enough." Finn told him. "Hands behind ye back." John moved the cape from his shoulders so it would not get in the way and moved his hands behind him. He gave a scoff as if the simple puzzle was beneath him. Finn moved behind John and took the rope he had to begin tying him securely. Once done he looked a moment. "That should be good. One last touch," He moved to grab a powder nearby for added effect and sprinkled it over John's hands. "Ye should be feeling real soon thee special key to me puzzle."

John could only think of two ways the powder would be affecting him so he fished for clues. "What does that do? If you think it will weaken me you are sorely mistaken. I have only one weakness."

"Exactly...ye were so focused on findin ye dear friend ye didn't even notice when I opened the bottle of powdered remnants of that rare green element." Finn walked around in front of him. "And ye were so dumb and naive to allow me to do it."

John gave a shocked expression that turned into panic. "That can't be! I would have sensed it..." He began to struggle in the ropes but of course was unable to break free.

"It too was in a lead lined bottle...so was open only a moment before placed on ye ropes." Finn gave a villainous laugh.

John gave a shudder as he pretended to feel the effects of the Kryptonite. "You fiend! You will regret this plot!" He put on a show of struggling to free himself more than he already was. Getting to play Superman was one of the most unique and fun role plays he had ever done.

"Mmm the more ye fight the more thee Kryptonite will work into thee fibers...also more fun for me." Finn told him with a oddly calm laugh, John struggled a few more minutes before giving a huff of defeat, his chest heaving as a trickle of sweat ran down his face. Finn moved behind John, using his foot to nudge behind John's knee. "Time to bow before thee true intellect."

"Never!" John snapped in self righteous anger. "I would die before bowing to the likes of you!" He was normally so submissive to Finn but this was supposed to be an evil villain.

"I said bow." Finn told John with another nudge.

"Didn't you hear me? I said no!" John spat as he tried to weakly struggle again.

"Fine." Finn drew a deep breath. "Reason won't pierce ye brain." He moved grabbing a hanging collar securing it around John's neck. He then grabbed a chain, hooking to it before removing it from the upper chains. "Then I sadly need to resort to more...primitive means." He pulled the chain downward but not fast or hard enough to hurt John. "Down." He stated firmly

John pretended that Finn had pulled hard enough to force him to his knees. The loose shorts hung low on his hips, showing the curve of his bare ass. "I may be forced down here but my spirit is not broken!" He snapped in defiance.

Finn gave a faint smile as he secured the chain to the bottom of the poll. "Makes it all that sweeter." He commented as he walked behind John. "Ye have an...interesting physique."

"What's that supposed to be...an insult?" John snarled.

"Quite thee opposite." Finn told him as he bent over to run his hand over the exposed part of John's lower back and ass.

John gave a shudder at the touch. "Get your hands off me!"

"I don't think ye in position to be barking orders." Finn told him as he slid the hand down slightly to grope the bare flesh of John's ass.

"W-What are you doing!" John gasped as if shocked by the actions. "You like...touching men?"

"They have their places as well as females." Finn told him. "Have ye ever experienced sex?" He chuckled. "If I had a guess I would say no."

John tried not to smile. Finally a role play where it would be credible to be a virgin. "N-No...I kissed Lois a few times but didn't want to take advantage of her."

"Ye mean more like ye couldn't." Finn laughed. He then moved his hand around in the shorts, feeling John's cock already hard. "Blood flows through ya like a mortal man...but ye aren't and that stops ye from take such pleasures."

John gave a low moan at the touch. "Okay...damn you...I can't. I don't know what it feels like and I never will."

"I could give ya at least some pleasure." Finn grabbed John's cock with a slow stroke. "In this moment ye are about as strong as thee average Joe. "

"Why would you want to do that?" John moaned, his eyes fluttering closed. "You hate me...want to destroy me."

"Call it me own sick pleasure." Finn replied as he still stroked John's cock. "Even if ye say no...I still can and will."

"What are you going to do?" John asked in a hoarse tone, another moan leaving him.

"Fuck ya." Finn replied in an almost duh like tone. He released John's cock so he could pull John's shorts down. "Just because ye are weakened doesn't mean those super sperm of yours are when they shoot."

"F-Fuck me? No...that's a weak position! If I ever have sex I'll be the one doing the fucking!" John protested loudly.

"Once more ye are in no position to give orders." Finn told John hitting his ass. He then moved to strip himself down.

John pretended to struggle but did not actually put much muscle behind it. "Superman is no one's bitch!"

"Don't take it so hard...if ye are build like a human in every way I am sure ye will like it in thee end." Finn laughed as he moved to grab the lube.

"Not all human males like anal sex." John argued. "And I think I gravitate more toward the females."

"Well then it will be for me pleasure then." Finn smirked faintly as he applied some of the lube to his cock.

John tried not to grin as he put on a show of struggling, the ropes only growing tighter. "You'll regret this! When I get my strength back I'll repay you for this and more!"

Finn gave a faint laugh as he moved to kneel behind John. He groped both sides of his ass before moving on hand to his cock to slide it between them and slowly in, knowing John loved the burn of no stretch. John gave a low groan, his body heating as he tried to hide how much he was enjoying the feeling. "S-Stop..."

"Not if ye life depended on it...and it just might." Finn told him as he pushed deeper. "Mmmm, aye...that's good." He moaned as he pushed all the way in.

"D-Damn." John cried out as he tried to put himself in the position of an untouched virgin. "You're bigger than I expected."

"Good thin even weakened I am sure ye are quite resilient." Finn told him as he grabbed the ropes on John's arms before he withdrew some the plunge forward with a heated moan. "Aye...perfect."

John could not suppress a moan as Finn seemed to know exactly the right angle to stimulate his prostate right from the start. "D-Damn...what was that?"

"See...nay a bad feeling was it?" Finn repeated the action.

"Curse you...but no." John moaned out as the spot was hit again. "Never felt anything like it before."

"Told ya it would be good in thee end." Finn told him as he started a slow pace over and over. "Mmmm aye...very good." He moaned.

John moaned, his cock dripping as he took in the feeling. "I'll bet you won't even kill me. You'll just keep me like this...naked and weak, tied up for anytime you want to use me."

"Tis always an idea." Finn moaned. "By thee way...dear Miss Lane isn't even here."

"What!" John pretended outrage but it was difficult with him so heated. "But I was told a call for help came from here!"

"With me skills and intellect don't ye think a helpless female that has been heard over and over again would be easy to mimic?"

"Damn!" John cursed as he felt the heat wash over his body. "So you purposely lured me here...for this?"

"Well, of course me first thoughts were to be rid of ye for good." Finn spoke with a moan.

"I would prefer death to this fate. What will Miss Lane think of me now?" Sweat ran down John's face as his muscular arms strained in the ropes as his instinct was to try to touch himself.

"Awe, is it such a bad thin?" Finn moaned as he pulled back on the ropes some with each thrust making them harder. "Damn, ye feel so good."

John's mind was turning to mush as Finn seemed to reach his prostate with each thrust. Deep moans left him as his bound hands clenched with the building tension.

"Struggle all ye wish...just that much sweeter when ye can't help but give in." The Irishman laughed.

"Please...touch me?" John begged finally after a few agonizing minutes. "I can't stand this feeling anymore. I need the release."

"Is thee mighty man of steel actually begging?" Finn asked while a moan slipped past his lips.

"No...damn it, yes! I need it." John cried out as if at war with himself. "It just feels too good."

Finn kept on hand on the ropes while moving the other down to John's cock, giving a firm squeeze as he jerked it. John gave a relieved groan at the needed touch, feeling the tension in his body building. "Just like that...going to get off soon."

"Ye do I still won't stop until I do." Finn told him as he started to move faster. Deep moans passed his lips. The idea of Finn using his spent body turned John on even more and he cried out as he came, his cock pulsing as a thick spray of cum coated his captor's hand.

"Mmm aye...just like...that." Finn moaned as he removed his hand from John's cock to focus purely on his thrusts. John moaned as his orgasm was drawn out by the continued stimulation. His body seemed to tremble as the waves of pleasure turned into aftershocks. Finn took the the feeling of John's walls as the almost pulsated from the aftershocks he drove deep with a moan before he came himself. He panted as he slumped against John's bound hands still buried inside.

There was a pause before John finally spoke, his chest heaving. "Fuck, Sir. Thank you."

"Welcome." Finn panted slightly as he moved to pull out then begin to untie the ropes. "Did you have fun?" John had to ask him.

"Was odd...but I wouldn't call it bad." Finn replied as he finished with the rope and moved to remove the collar.

A brief flash of longing filled John's eyes as the collar was removed from him. "Well, thanks again, Sir. It was good to feel you again."

"Aye...same thing here, Angel." Finn moved John to sit on the floor as he knelt he took one of John's arms to massage the wrist and forearm to work out any stiffness of the ropes.

John gave a small smile at the actions. "Sir...I've lost track of time with work...how long have I been under consideration now?"

"I believe one month so far." Finn commented as he moved to work on the other arm putting the same care and consideration on those actions as well.

John nodded slowly. "Okay, Sir."

Finn slowly stood up offering John his hand. John took the hand to stand and then bent to retrieve his clothing before straightening back to look at Finn. "May I have a kiss, Sir? Not one on the cheek though."

Finn nodded. "If ye come down 'ere to get it." John walked close to Finn and slowly bent his head to kiss his Dom. He parted his lips so that the younger man had an open invitation if he wanted to explore his mouth for the first time. Finn tilted his head up, slipping a hand behind John's head the guide him a little closer for their lips to meet. Very slowly his tongue poked out slightly from between his lips until it barely touched the tip of John's own. A faint sound came from the smaller man's chest as he allowed it to explore John's mouth deeper. John gave a quiet moan as he could feel the energy building between them as Finn's tongue almost gently explored his mouth. It was not the dominating, forceful kiss he would expect from the younger man.

Finn's hand faintly gripped the base of John's head as the kiss slowly grew stronger almost hungry in nature. Then almost abruptly he released John's head and the kiss, stepping back turning slightly, not wanting John to see the flushness he could feel on his cheeks. John was almost in shock from the suddenness of the deep kiss and then how quickly his Dom just ended it and pulled away. His head spun faintly from how good it had felt. "Did I do something wrong, Sir?" He asked at last in a confused tone.

Finn shook his head. For some reason he couldn't place the words in his mouth. Even if he tried to hide the reaction from John one could not deny the kiss excited him as his manhood was already showing signs of stirring to life again from it. Finn was partially turned but as John looked he could make out that his Dom had indeed enjoyed the kiss even more than he thought. "Does it...bother you that you liked it so much? Is that why you pulled away, Sir?"

"I...I'm nay use to such...damn." Finn commented, the words feeling lost in him. He thought he must look like such a weak Dom to the larger man.

John walked until he was close to Finn again. His blue eyes looked soft as he looked down at Finn. "You're not used to...fully kissing your subs?"

"Nay...ev-even Akiko." He said her name almost a whisper. "We had kissed...but nay in such a manner."

John looked beyond shocked at the admission. After how close Finn had said he was to his girl he would have never guessed. "You said you two were close...you loved her." John said softly after a moment. "You never had the urge to kiss her...fully?"

"It would have been deemed improper."Finn told John, looking back at him more. Maybe he had not damaged his image in John's eyes like he had thought.

John nodded, trying to understand where Finn was coming from. "Well, just so you know...if you ever feel like kissing me again that way...I won't think it's improper." He told him softly. "It won't change my respect for you at all."

"It...did feel good." Finn finally voiced what John already suspected.

John gave a small smile, his dimples showing. "I'm glad. It felt good to me too. I missed being kissed by my Dom in that way."

"I'll keep that in mind. Though if it had continued...I...I may have needed additional services." Finn told John.

John chuckled. "When have I ever turned down serving you?"

"I guess never...twas just that we had just finished." Finn stated. "Let's get up to ye room to shower and get some rest."

"Yes, Sir." John walked with the clothing to leave the room. The two men took turns in the shower before turning in for the night. "Night, Sir." John whispered into the darkness once the light was turned off.

"Night me Angel. See ye in the morn." Finn told him as he got comfortable in the bed.

John drifted off into a contented sleep, a smile on his face.

(Hope you all enjoyed. We had so much fun giggling as we wrote the role play. Isn't Finn such a cute nerd with his love of comics and Legos?)


	28. Chapter 28

(This will be our last weekly update. Sorry if they seem long in coming but it is a long process to write, spell check and post long chapters. Especially because we have three stories going plus a new Dean/John one on the side we are currently working on. Hope you all enjoy and see you next weekend.) Rose

The next two months passed quickly until John had ended his period of consideration with Finn. They had not had any other fights or disagreements but John could not help being nervous when Finn sent him a text on his phone, asking to see him on his day off to discuss his position. He agreed and flew to his place on his next day off. Randy was off the following day and promised to join his boyfriend for the day in Florida. John pulled up to his home in the early afternoon and carried his luggage inside. He could not stop the butterflies that wanted to form in his stomach. He had kept his word and served Finn faithfully, never asking his Dom to let Sheamus use him although at times he wanted to. He hoped all his efforts were enough. All he could offer was his best.

Finn arrived in the early afternoon instead on the late evening like normal. By the time Finn arrived John had changed his clothes and put away his luggage. He was in the kitchen marinating steaks for dinner. When he heard the door his heart pounded in excitement but he patiently remained where he was. Although the two had grown closer, sharing even deep kisses at times there was still a no nonsense air to Finn at times that made the older man watch his step as he never had with Sheamus.

Finn took his things to his room as normal then headed to the kitchen for a snack. He stopped in the door, seeing John. "I swear ye almost seem to live in this room when ye are home."

John gave him a smile. "Well, I just got home a short time ago myself, Sir. I thought I'd marinate the steaks a few hours before our dinner."

"Hope ye don't mind me arriving early. I was given a half day at thee Center."

"Of course not, Sir." John put the covered steaks in the fridge. "We haven't been here together since last week. I missed you."

"Well then, get over here and show me how much ye have missed me." Finn told him faintly firmly.

"Yes, Sir. Gladly." John moved over to Finn's side. He only paused a moment before bending his head to give the Irishman a loving kiss.

"Kneel, Angel." Finn whispered as their lips parted. John was caught off guard by the order here but obeyed, moving to kneel down on the kitchen floor. Finn looked with a smile as now John was lower than him. "Better." He moved closer and leaned in to kiss John's lips deeply and fully. As their tongues brushed that familiar pleasure sound wanted to rumble the smaller man's chest. John gave a quiet moan to match Finn's at the actions, loving how bold the Irishman had become in the past months. What was once odd and embarrassing to him now seemed to only fill him with pleasure. John parted his lips so that his Dom could dominate the kiss. Finn kept the kiss a few long moments before slowly breaking it with his hand cupping the back of John's head. "I think I be liking this position."

John looked up at Finn with twinkling, happy eyes. He still missed Sheamus terribly at times but growing closer to his new Dom had made him happier...more fulfilled. "I like it too, Sir."

"How long until ye should start cooking if ye cook tonight?" Finn asked.

"A few hours, Sir. I give the steaks a few hours to marinade unless you're hungry sooner." John replied as he looked up at Finn.

Finn shook his head. "Nay, but please head to the dungeon room and take ye position. I'll join ye shortly."

John rose slowly to his feet. "Yes, Sir." He moved to leave the room and walk to the extension. Once he reached the dungeon room he turned on the light and began to strip out of his clothes until all he was wearing was the chain that held his Daddy's dog tag and Sweets' charm. Slowly John knelt down in the silent room to wait.

Finn came in the room a few minutes later dressed in black jeans and a red tight t-shirt and his leather cuffs. He carried a wooden box in with him. He moved past John to set it on the table. John heard the footsteps as Finn entered the large room but kept his eyes lowered in submission as always, his heart pounding in his chest. Finn turned, walking back toward John. "Angel, ye have any clue why I wished ye in here at this time?" He asked as he walked back toward him.

"Maybe, Sir. You told me you wished to speak to me about my time of consideration." John replied, raising his eyes only slightly.

"And ye final views?" Finn asked him pointedly.

John swallowed a lump in his throat. "I-I've never hidden my views of wanting to be yours and call you my Master. I only hope that these past few months have pleased you."

"They have...ye know me required time has now passed." Finn stated more than asked.

"Yes, Sir. I do." John agreed quietly.

"Ye know the next step taken I do nay do so lightly." The Brogue held the hint of a warning.

John gave a nod. "I know, Sir. I don't either...believe me."

"As long as we be clear." Finn told him.

He turned to head for the table. "I need ye to remove thee necklace for now, Angel." John reached his hand to slowly remove the chain that held his last link to Sheamus other than the claddagh that now adorned his finger. Lady Lily had been able to find the ring and mailed it to John weeks ago. Finn walked back over with two items, a black leather collar and a small black leather pouch. He opened the pouch holding it out towards John. "Ye may place it here for safekeeping."

John looked at the charm before nodding and slowly putting it in the pouch. "Thank you, Sir."

Finn tied the pouch closed. "I figure ye can attach it to whatever pants ye se wearin or in a pocket so ye can keep it close to ye." He placed it in his pocket for now as he opened the leather collar. "Ready to see how it fits, Angel?"

"Yes, Sir." John gave a nod. The older man tried to hide the eagerness he was feeling but his body language showed it all.

"Lift ye head up for me, Angel." Finn told him as he stepped closer. John raised his head, his blue eyes full of multiple emotions at once. Finn parted the leather in his hands to slip it around John's neck before securing it. He ran his hands along it before stepping back. "How does that feel?"

John gave an intake of breath before his hands moved to touch the leather. A small smile broke across his face. "Good, Sir. Comforting."

"Feel round it...ye will notice somethin familiar." Finn told John.

John reached to touch the collar and was surprised when his fingers found two familiar silver wings on each side of the charm. "You kept the same design?" He asked softly. It was touching to John that Finn had been so thoughtful.

"We kept ye chosen name. So I felt it only be fittin." Finn turned, returning to the box to pull out one more item. It was a paracord collar done in the same green camo as his old one. "I am nay sure how ye will wear this with ye chain." He held it out to John to inspect. "I was told this be the same material as ye old one."

John looked at the collar with a smile. "It is...exactly." He looked thoughtful before holding up his hand that was adorned by the ring. "This was Sweets' ring...he wore it almost 24\7...would wearing this be enough without the charm? I could wear Daddy's tag when I'm in the ring for him."

"I honestly don't know. Ye said he had thee charm when he passed I don't know if that be thee bonding point or not. Only way to know would be to try to nay have thee charm for a while and see if ye can pick up on him."

"I guess. I could always carry it in my pocket if not." John reasoned. He lifted his eyes to study Finn. "Are you happy to have a submissive again...Master?"

"Aye." Finn replied with a nod before he hooked a finger in the loop of John's collar, pulling slightly forward as he leaned to placed his lips to John's. He kept this one softer and lighter than some of their more recent kisses. He then released the collar, taking a step back. He pulled the pouch from his pocket. "Take this and ye everyday mark up to ye room. Do ye own any scene gear?"

John stood to take the offered items. "Yes, Sir. Randy put our leather shorts we wore in the clubs away in the theater room closet."

"Pack them. Then I want ye dressed in black shorts and a white tank top if ye have one." Finn said.

John nodded his understanding. "Yes, Master." He picked up his clothes and left the room excited. It sounded like they were going out and he would get to wear his new collar. He retrieved the leather shorts from the other room next door and then walked upstairs to the master bedroom. "I hope you can still talk to me, Sweets." John spoke before putting the everyday collar and pouch on his dresser. He looked for black shorts and a white tank top to put on.

Finn left the room, heading for the living room. He sat down as he waited for John.

John appeared a few minutes later, dressed as he had been ask. He held a small duffle bag that contained his shorts. "Ready, Master. Am I allowed to wear my collar out now?" Sheamus had not allowed him to wear the formal collar until they were inside the club.

"Ye may unless ye worry it being spotted in public." Finn told him as he stood up.

John shook his head. "I'm not worried about it."

"Good, we can take my car. Come on." Finn told John as he headed for the door.

"Okay, Sir." John followed Finn outside to his car and got into the passenger's side. He buckled his seatbelt and waited on his Dom.

Finn got in, securing his belt. "Ye can rest a bit. We have a bit of a drive."

"Oh...okay, Master." John leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He was a little tired after the plane ride and excitement of the day.

It was almost two hours before Finn pulled into a industrial looking building and down a ramp to a sub-level parking lot. He looked for a space, pulling in. "Angel." He called over.

John was roused awake and blinked his eyes, looking around. "Here, Sir?"

"Aye we here, Angel." Finn got out of the car to wait for John.

John rubbed his eyes before releasing his seat belt and getting out with the bag. It was dark outside and the parking lot was not too well lit. "Any rules for how you wish me to act inside, Sir?" John asked Finn. He knew Sheamus had not been strict and he did not want to offend his new Master.

"Ye are to only talk to me unless ye are addressed first. If someone tries to ask ye for something they are to defer to me. If I am already in a conversation ye should wait before speaking." Finn instructed. "Now would ye have a problem remaining on ye knees except for when we eat? Well and walking around."

John shook his head no, feeling a small rush of adrenaline. "No, Master. No problem at all." This was the kind of experience he had always longed for. A strict Master but one who would be fair and good hearted.

"Good...follow." Finn headed through the garage towards an elevator. John followed behind the Irishman, trying to appear calm and not as excited as he was. Hitting the button they waited for the door to open. Finn stepped on and waited for John to join him. It was a large freight elevator. Finn walked over, hitting a button for the top floor. The elevator didn't start moving at first until he held his cuff with his mark near a black square located under the buttons. The elevator then made a small noise before moving.

John jumped at the jarring noise, his heart racing as his hand braced on the elevator. No matter how often he may travel the older man would never get used to riding in the hated elevators.

"Ye okay, Angel?" Finn asked.

John nodded slowly. "Yeah. Just always hated elevators. I'm a little claustrophobic."

"Sorry, I never thought bout it...since ye have one in ye home and all." Finn told him just before the elevator stopped and opened. Finn led John off and towards a woman standing behind a glass desk. She was in a simple black lace gown.

"Good evening, Lord Balor." The woman greeted him. She looked at John a moment. "I see you are not alone this evening."

"Nay, Chelsey. This be Angel, newly collared officially tonight." Finn replied with a smile.

"I see. I will make the appropriate changes to your file. If you please?" Chelsey commented.

"Of course." He held out the cuff with the mark and she scanned over it with some sort of device connected to a computer on the desk. "Very good. May I scan your sub's mark?"

"Of course." Finn replied. "Angel, over 'ere and let the lovely lass scan over ye mark."

"Yes, Master." John replied quietly. He moved over close to the woman and held the charm outward.

Chelsey took the small scanning device holding it over the charm until a small beep was heard. "Thank you, Lord Balor. Enjoy your time. Oh, were you planning on eating here tonight?"

"Aye...steak for us both...need to keep me Angel nice and strong." Finn smiled.

"Of course, Sir." She replied as she began typing a few things in the computer. "We can have the meals ready in about an hour. We will find your table."

"Thank ye, Chelsey. Come, Angel." He led John to a changing area. John followed Finn to the changing area with the bag. It felt so good to be officially collared again and know he belonged to a man who would take good care of him. Finn found a locker with a key in it. "Ye can place thee bag and ye clothing in here, Angel."

"Yes, Master." John moved to place his bag in the locker and then closed the door.

Finn tried not to chuckle. "Angel, ye need to change ye attire. I meant place ye street clothes in there."

"Oh..." John blushed. "Sorry." He moved to remove the bag out again. He walked off to the side and stripped out of his clothing, putting on the leather shorts the Iron Rose had given him in the UK.

"I should have been clearer with me commands." Finn told John as he changed.

"It's fine, Master." John finished and walked over to put the clothes back in the locker, wearing only the collar and the shorts.

"Better...time to show ye off." Finn told John as he headed for the door to head for the lobby again. John smiled as he followed behind Finn, his eyes lowered slightly. Finn led John through a door that led to a large central room. Instead of the performing spaces being in the middle they were around the outside edge separated by small partitions. Tables were more in the middle of the room with space to walk around between. Different sounds of play filled the room but any music was kept on the lower side. Finn moved until he found an empty table and sat. He just pointed to the spot beside him.

John knelt down in the spot where Finn had pointed, his eyes lowered slightly as he rested back on his heels. He was very fit so doubted he would have any trouble keeping the position. Finn rested a hand on John's shoulder before leaning near him. "Is there any particular part of play ye like to watch?"

"No, Master. I enjoy watching it all." John said quietly then paused a moment. "Well, I love seeing spanking and impact play."

"I am sure we can find someone. We still have time before we eat." Finn stood up before turning a card that sat on the table. "Come, let's find a show."

John stood to his feet to follow Finn. "Thank you, Master." The two moved through the space and around other people until they found a play session involving a female sub draped over a spanking bench, her hunches bare to show where she had already taking a few open hand hits to her ass. Finn moved closer before he looked at John and pointed to a spot in front of him. John moved to kneel in front of Finn. His eyes raised slightly to take in the delicious sight of the woman. She was young and full figured, a little heavier than most women John knew but had a nice hourglass figure.

The Dom running the scene move to grab a tapered rod made of what looked like plexiglass. He took it and brought it across the woman's thigh. "Thank you, Sir." She spoke before he did it again, getting the same reply from her. John looked at the rod with interest. He was always looking for new tools to be used on his ass and thighs. He tried to study the scene while still keeping his submissive pose. After each hit the sub would thank the Dom. Fine red lines slowly covered her thighs and ass as he worked it over in a pattern.

John felt his cock stir as he took in the sight of her full ass being abused. He could not help picturing how it would feel to wear those kind of marks from the cane. The Dom was a large man and John could not help admiring his huge biceps. The scene easily played for another ten minutes until the Dom ordered the woman down. She was not even restrained to the bench. She slowly moved off and moved before her Dom before lowering to her knees. She bowed forward, kissing the top of each of his boots.

A quiet groan passed John's lips before he realized it as he took in the woman's appearance. His cheeks flushed and he lowered his eyes to the floor. The woman stood up, walking with her Dom out of the play space. A man in a black robe soon walked into the space and began cleaning down the bench as other spectators began to move away. "Come, Angel." Finn told him. John got up and followed Finn. He was a little embarrassed to see a noticeable bulge in the front of his shorts.

Finn walked back to the table they were at before. "Ye may sit. Food should be around soon."

John took a seat and shifted a moment to arrange himself. "Thank you, Master."

"I take it ye enjoyed thee show." Finn commented.

"Yes, Sir. Very much." John nodded. "Seeing how her ass looked...just picturing myself in her position."

Finn laughed slightly. "Ye don't fancy thee fairer sex much, Angel?"

John blushed. "I thought I did...I used to years ago...seems anymore my interests lean more toward the masculine variety."

"Nothin wrong with that fact." Finn replied as a woman approached the table. She had on a red leather collar that had chains coming from it that ran down over a red leather corset she was wearing.

"Pardon me." She addressed the table. Finn turned to look at her. "Are you, Lord Balor?"

"Aye, Lass...what can I do for ya?"  
"Are you ready to eat?" She asked.

"Aye, sounds perfect." Finn replied and she nodded before turning her head to motion. A shirtless bald white male approached them with a tray holding two plates as well as two glasses of water. The woman took the items, placing them on the table.

"Please enjoy." She told them before the two of them left.

John looked down at his plate, seeing a thick, nice sized steak along with some roasted potatoes and a salad. "Looks good." He commented and waited on Finn to begin eating.

"Aye, it does." Finn replied before he began cutting into his steak to take the first bite.

John cut his after Finn and took a bite. It was cooked to perfection. They ate quietly for a few minutes, just enjoying the food.

"Enjoying ya introduction so far, Angel?" Finn asked about halfway through the meal.

"Yes, Master." John nodded. "Do you come here often?"

"Prior to ye, Angel maybe once a month or so. To enjoy that side of life ye know?"

John nodded. "I know the feeling. You just came and watched a few scenes play out?"

"Maybe took part a few times as well. Worked on me ropecraft." Finn told John before sipping his water.

John looked at Finn with interest. "Damn. Wish I had been here to see that."

"I am sure there be plenty of opportunity other times, Angel." Finn replied.

"Yes, Master." John nodded. He ate a few bites before speaking. "Feels good...having someone to call that title again."

"I am glad, Angel. I have a surprise for ye later." Finn told him before taking a few more bites of his food.

John gave him a look of surprise and then a smile. "Thank you. I love surprises." He took a sip of water.

"Good I have a feeling ye will like this one. Now finish up ye meal." Finn told him as he focused on eating himself. John nodded and returned to eating. He had no idea what the surprise was but the anticipation was fun. Both men finished and Finn instructed John to just relax for just enjoyed the activity around them for about a half hour. Finn leaned to John. "Think ye should try to use the restroom before I show ye thee surprise. Ye may be...tied up for a while."

John's cock stirred at the words and he nodded. "Yes, Master. Is the restroom in the back?"

Finn stood up. "Follow me, Angel." John stood to follow Finn. Finn led John toward the back where there were two sets of doors and down a small then pushed open the door to a nice looking men's restroom that in addition to the normal stalls and urinals there was also a few shower stalls. "Go ahead, Angel. Make sure ye clean well when ye are done."

John gave Finn a confused look but nodded. "Yes, Master." He walked over to one of the urinals and lowered his shorts to relieve himself. Once he was finished he pulled them back up and washed his hands in the sink, drying them with a paper towel before rejoining his Dom.

"Sorry...just being thorough." Finn commented before he led John back out. He led John back toward the area they were watching before.

"It's fine, Master." John assured him, his eyes lowered slightly as he walked.

"Time for ye surprise." Finn told him as they entered the area that was currently not in use. Finn moved to motion to one of the men in robes from before. He leaned over to whisper to them before looking at John. "I want ye to strip." Finn told John as the man walked away.

"Yes, Master." John moved to lower his shorts and pull them off. He had never been completely naked in a club before.

The man returned with silver colored rope, handing it to Finn before stepping back. "I am going to bind ye arms to ye body. Ye are them to place yeself over thee bench so ye ass if facing outward." Finn told John.

"Yes, Master." John nodded. He could feel adrenaline make his skin heat with anticipation. Finn took the cord, first pulling it through the ring in John's collar before he began weaving it securing around John's arms and torso. Once done near the waist he checked the ties over with a nod. John slowly moved to the bench and laid down across it so that his ass was facing out as he had been told. His senses felt on high alert as he waited.

Finn walked around John to look him over. How his body laid and how some of the muscles slightly strained. "Now ye know the rules. If things get too much just call red." Finn told John. "No moving until I tell ya. Understood?"

"Yes, Master." John told the Irishman to show that he heard and understood everything he was told.

Finn saw a small crowd forming so he moved to address them. "Evening, Sirs and Ladies. I have tonight me newest boy, Angel. He loves an audience and to be thee center of attention. I am offering for his christening ten hits to thee first three volunteers to his lovely hindquarters. Ye may use any instrument of ye choosing. The only two rules is nothing that will leave marks and it must stay to thee flanks and thighs."

John's eyes widened in shock. He did not know what he had expected but certainly not this. To be the object of admiration of strangers and to feel the pained pleasure from three people back to back made his cock thicken in record speed. This was like something out of one of his private fantasies while he jerked off. A woman slowly stepped up first. "Angel you say." She spoke slow but with still an air of authority.

"Aye, Ma'am." Finn replied. She nodded and walked over behind John. She placed a hand on his one cheek to take in the firmness despite its roundness. She then gave one firm open handed hit.

John gave a quiet grunt at the hit. He had a feeling he would be so hard he would not be able to see straight once this was over with. She nodded before she proceeded with her next nine hits all with her bare hand before she moved to thank Finn and step from the space. Next was a tall black male wearing leather pants and biker boots. He talked to Finn briefly before he moved toward John. Finn watched as the man removed a black rubber paddle that was on his belt and gave John the first hit.

John gave a heated pant at the hit. By this point he could feel the warmth on his bare ass and his cock was fully hard. The man proceeded with his other nine hits before stepping out of the space. Finn held a hand up to pause the next person before he moved near John's head. "You doing okay, Angel?"

John wondered if being hard as a rock and ready to explode counted as okay. He gave a shuddering breath before answering. "Y-Yes, Master. I'm fine. Thank you."

Finn nodded then motioned. The next up was that Dom that was working the space earlier with the full figured woman. He clarified the rules with Finn before he walked behind John. He had with him the plexiglass cane from earlier. He gave John two lashes to his ass but the other eight were placed around John's tone thighs. Stepping back Finn moved back to John, placing a hand on his arm. "Ye may stand back up, Angel."

John was normally a man who loved being watched but he felt a little embarrassed as he slowly stood with Finn's help. His cock was standing hard, a small trail of pre-cum ran from the tip down the thickened length. His blue eyes were dark with the heat his body was feeling after the treatment. It had taken everything he had not to cum during the last Dom's lashing. "Thank ye to all the volunteers." Finn addressed the crowd while John's back was still turned towards them . He then whispered to John. "Ye are still fresh, tis expected." He then began to untie John.

"S-Sorry, Master. I have been trained at control. Just having three people work me over unexpectedly..." John whispered as he tried to calm his body down best he could. He did not want to embarrass his new Dom.

"Nay need to apologize. Ye were introduced as being new." Finn told him as he finished. "Try to get ye shorts back on." John reached to take his shorts that had been discarded nearby and bent to pull them up and on. He gave a quiet grunt as the material pressed against his leaking manhood. "Okay, Angel. Follow me." Finn slowly led John from the space and toward the front of the club again. John followed a little behind Finn as always, his eyes lowered slightly.

Reaching the lobby Finn moved to the desk. "Chelsey, is my room ready?"

"Yes Sir." She reached under the desk, removing a key handing it over. "Please leave it in the room when you leave."

Finn thanked her as he took the key. He then walked back to John. "Okay, Angel. Don't worry changing yet, but we need to retrieve the bag and clothing from the dressing area."

"Yes, Master." John retrieved the bag and clothing from the locker room area and then followed Finn to their room.

Finn led John to a stairway and down one floor to a hallway lined with doors. He looked at the key before he headed down the hall for the right room. Once he found it he opened the door for John. "Go ahead in, Angel." Inside was a nice suite that had a soaking tub in the room itself." As soon as they were in the room Finn moved to begin filling the tub.

John looked around the room and laid the bag and clothing aside. "Thank you for earlier, Master. That was one of the sexiest surprises anyone has ever given me."

"Ye are welcome, Angel. Ye may strip down to relive some of thee pressure I am sure ye are still feeling."

"Thank you. I think my shorts may need cleaned." John admitted as he pulled them down and off with a sigh of relief.

"I am sure it can be handled." Finn told him as he went to removed his shoes then shirt. He then shut the water off. "Thee water is ready for ye, Angel." John wanted to touch himself and relieve some of the ache in his balls but he did not want to ask, thinking it would be improper in the moment. "Thank you, Master." He said as he walked to climb into the large tub.

Finn offer John a hand into the large tub. "Just lean back and relax." Finn told him. "Let thee heat work into ye muscles."

John wanted to laugh at the order to relax. It would be a little difficult when his cock felt like it was ready to explode. It was the worst case of blue balls he had ever experienced. It had taken every ounce of control he had not to cum when the final Dom was caning him. He gave a grunt as he leaned back in the warm water, letting out a long breath.

"Ye will be just fine, Angel." Finn told John as he knelt next to the tub. He removed his one cuff before dipping his hand into the water to lightly grasp John's cock, giving it a slow long stroke.

John's eyes closed at the touch, his cock throbbing in Finn's hand. "F-Fuck, Master. I'm about ready to shoot."

"Go ahead, Angel...ye did good tonight. Ye deserve thee reward." Finn told him as he continued to touch John.

John's body shook only a few seconds later as he cried out his strong release, shooting into the water. "F-Fuck." He panted as his heart pounded.

Finn slowly released John's cock. "Feelin better?" He asked with a faint smile.

"Yeah." John let out a long breath. "Thank you, Master. Much better."

"Good...just enjoy the water a bit." Finn stood up and went to dry his hand before picking up the removed cuff. He placed it on the table in the room along with the other one. "If ye wish to soak ye shoulders or head I should remove ye collar."

John bit his lip, not wanting to take the collar off yet. "I'll be fine without soaking them, Master. I'm not too sore."

"Very well, Angel." Finn replied as he moved to finish stripping. He then headed back towards the tub, his own cock showing signs of excitement. He moved to the end of the large tub and climbed in but sat on the edge. He gripped his thick member while looking at John.

John looked at his Dom. "You look like you need help, Master. I'm sorry...I should have asked if you needed me."

"I could have also just told ya, Angel." Finn replied as he slowly stroked himself with a groan. "I just wished...ye taken care of tonight." He moaned as he continued. "A proper welcome into thee group as a newly collared."

John's heart filled with warmth. He knew he had pledged himself to the right man. This was a man who would care for him. "That's so sweet, Master. I love it that watching me gets you hot."

"Aye...seeing how ye took pleasure in thee scene when I offered ye up...with a watchful eye of course. How ye body moved within the ropes." Finn moaned, leaning his head back. "Come, Angel...service me...then ye may finish soaking ye tinted flesh."

John moved to kneel in front of his new Master. He wasted no time taking the head of Finn's cock past his lips to suck with eagerness to please. Finn gave a faint moan, parting his legs slightly for John to move closer the same time moving his hand to the back of John's head as he placed the other behind him to balance himself. John took the hint and moved forward, bobbing his head up and down as he took more and more of the thick member down his throat. Small moans came from him at the pure joy of service and making his Irishman feel good.

"Mmm ye feel good, Angel." Finn moaned out at the feeling letting John work. "Ye looked good on display...seeing people want ya...but knowing ye mine." As at a few other times John could feel an energy flow between them that went far beyond sex. He had a pure submissive soul that just clicked with Finn's dominate one. A look of contentment and even love filled his eyes hearing Finn say he was his. He took Finn's thick cock almost all the way down in his willingness to serve.

"Mmmm damn, Angel. Ye feel so good...Think I ma-may almost be there already." Finn moaned out and almost a moment later a faint strangle cry left his lips as he came. John remembered Randy's lesson to him and drank every drop of the cum offered before sucking the spent head and removing his mouth. He looked up at Finn with a smile. Finn panted faintly before moving his head to look at John. "Good work, Angel...enjoy the rest of ye bath."

"Y-Yes, Master." John moved back to his place, settling in. "May I have a kiss afterward?"

"I wish ye to gargle first...or at least drink something." Finn replied honestly before he removed his legs from the tub and stood up.

John looked surprised as Sheamus or Randy had never made such a request. When it dawned on him the reason, he blushed, feeling a little self conscious. "Yes, Master. I...didn't think."

"Tis fine...was never a subject to really come up. Since we are done for thee night ye wish some wine to relax. I requested a bottle of a light blush for us."

"Sounds good." John nodded. "Thanks." Finn went to find the wine and pour them both a glass, carrying them over handing one to John. John took the glass after thanking Finn and took a sip. "You off work again tomorrow, Master?"

"Aye, me actual day off. I had a half a session today." Finn replied. "We will sleep here tonight and drive back in thee mornin."

John nodded. "Is it okay if I text Daddy before bed? He's supposed to be at my place in the morning and I told him I would be there."

"Aye, Angel...I guess ye been in long enough. I'll getcha a towel." Finn moved to a rack that had towels on them grabbing on for John to bring it over.

"Thank you. I can't wait to tell him how much fun I had." John said eagerly as he stood and took the offered towel, sitting his wine on the edge.

"You're welcome, Angel." Finn laughed slightly at John enthusiasm.

"That last person...whatever they used felt amazing." John wrapped the towel around himself.

"That was thee Dom ye saw earlier and he used thee same cane on ye."

"Fuck...I need one to add to our room." John laughed. He fished his phone out of his shorts pocket and started typing a message.

Finn laughed as he moved to empty the tub. "Glad ye liked."

"I did...is it disgraceful for a sub to cum during a scene?" John asked as he finished typing the message.

"Well, if ye train more on control it would nay be an issue." Finn told him. "Once again being...new it would nay be unheard of."

"You don't seem very focused on controlling my orgasms. Three months together you have never told me to hold it off." John observed as he sent Randy's message. #Hey, Daddy. I was officially collared tonight. We have a room at a club and will be home in the morning. Can't wait to see you. Love you.#

"I guess I never saw the need. Denying release is more of punishment which I have nay reason for." Finn explained.

John sat the phone aside with a nod. "I had wine...may I have my kiss now?" Finn nodded as he walked toward John.

John got down on his knees as Finn had asked him to do before so he was lower than the Irishman. He looked up at the younger man, his eyes filled with emotion. "Kiss me, Master? I love to feel your lips on mine." , Finn smiled as he hooked a finger in the ring of John's collar as he leaned down to capture his lips deeply and fully. John moaned against Finn's lips. Even more than anytime before he could feel a deep connection between them. It was as if his submissive half and Finn's Dom half merged together to make one person in that moment. It was different than the bond he had shared with Sheamus but no less valid and real. He felt his heart pound as their lips brushed against one another.

Finn delve deeper with the kiss, flicking his tongue over John's lips until the larger man parted them to allow him entry. John gladly parted his lips to let Finn probe deeper. His body hummed with energy as he almost melted at the feeling. A deep satisfied sound almost rumbled Finn's chest as John allowed him to get his fill before he let their lips part. He then released John's collar. "Why don't ye see if ye Daddy wrote so we can get ready for bed? Have a long drive in thee mornin."

John's head spun slightly as he stood on shaky legs from the energy he felt. "Yes, Master." He walked to his phone to see if there had been a reply.

There was a delayed reply but it came in. #NP BB I can use my key if i get there before you.#

#OK. Safe travels. Love you.# John sent in reply before looking at Finn. "I reached him, Master. He said he'll let himself in if we beat him there."

Finn raised a brow. "If we beat 'im? Isn't that backwards, Angel?"

John realized what he said and chuckled. "Sorry, Master. Every time you kiss me I just almost melt."

"Ye saying I scramble ye noggin?" Finn chuckled before he moved to the large king size four poster bed.

"Yes...guess so." John took off the towel and climbed into the bed naked. His eyes looked serious as he faced the Irishman. "I know you don't believe it because of Daddy...but I do love you, Master. More all the time."

"Thank ya, Angel." Finn got in and try to get comfortable. "It does mean something to hear it. Don't think I nay care of ye...I just don't know if I came place that word to it yet."

"It's fine. I don't expect you to." John assured him as he reached to turn off the light. "I just want you to know how I feel."

"Thank ye, Angel...good night."

"Night." John curled close to Finn and shut his eyes. It was only a few minutes until the older man fell into a deep sleep.

Finn was soon asleep himself and both men remained that way until they began to wake in the morning.


	29. Chapter 29

(Hope you are all safe and well.)

Even without an alarm set Finn started to stir early. When Finn woke John was asleep, breathing lightly. He laid on his back, wearing nothing but the collar, a small smile on his face. Finn smiled faintly as he moved to head for the bathroom. John had bathed the night before but he felt he could use a shower. John woke a bit later and saw Finn was in the bathroom. He stretched and got up, smiling as his hand touched the leather gracing his neck. He glanced down at the ring on his finger. "You here, Sweets?" He tested as he moved to get dressed.

Was it wishful thinking or was he there as John felt a cooling touch brush over his cheek faintly. John paused after pulling on his shorts from the night before to study the feeling. "Sweets?" Somehow calling him Master now seemed odd when he had a new one. Sheamus would always be his love but he had a new Dom now. Faint wisps of that old familiar scent may have reached John's nose ever so faintly.

John sighed, looking at the ring. "This won't work. I can't hear you. Maybe I can attach the charm to my phone or put it on a keychain."

The shower stopped and Finn walked out, towelling his head. He lifted his head, seeing John. "Morning, Angel."

John looked up from where he had been studying his ring. "Morning, Master."

"I guess we can eat somethin on thee road or at home. I don't think thee kitchen is in service this early.".Finn told John as he moved for his clothing.

"Sounds good." John nodded as he sat to put on his shoes. "Sweets' ring doesn't work well enough. I can feel him lightly but not hear him."

"We can try to think of something." Finn told him as he moved to finish getting ready, putting his cuffs on last.

"I could put the charm on my keychain in my pocket." John offered, looking at Finn's cuffs. "I love those."

"Thank ye, Angel. I have had them some time and keep them well oiled." Finn told him as he made sure he had everything. "About ready?"

John nodded, grabbing his bag. "Ready, Master."

"Okay...ye fine taking the elevator back down to thee parking level?" Finn asked as he rest the key on the table and headed for the door.

"I'll suck it up, Master." John assured him.

"Okay then." Finn led the way down the hall to the large elevator, taking it down to the basement to head for the car. "So eat out or home?"

"If you don't mind can we eat at home?" John answered. "That way if Ran is there I can cook for us all."

"That be fine. I gave ye the option." Finn told John as they got in the car and he started it to pull out. He wondered how much of it was Randy and how much of it was he was not ready to remove the collar yet.

John smiled at the answer. He did not tell Finn part of the reason why he wanted to go home was that he wanted to keep the new collar on as long as possible.

Finn pulled out and began the long drive back to John's house. John reached to touch his collar several times as he looked out the window. "Feels so good to belong to someone again." He observed. "I think that's one thing my Daddy just never understood. His submission was reluctant at best."

"I am pleased, John. Ye behaved well last eve and ye seemed to truly enjoy yeself being on the receiving end of that attention." Finn told him as he focused on the road.

"Perhaps I can place ye on display again sometime. I was unsure how many to allow. Three felt like a good enough number."

"I trust your judgement. I get heated and don't seem to know when to stop." John told him. "And thank you, Master. I would like that."

"We can test numbers. Ye are quite sturdy." Finn observed, a hint of praise in his tone.

"Thank you. I like a little abuse." John admitted. "Daddy used to say I'm not a china doll."

Finn gave a faint laugh. "Aye, I can see that. I don't mind thee...corporal punishment, but I enjoy thee restraints more. So maybe when we go to clubs I will leave such acts to those demonstrating...under me watchful eye of course."

John looked at Finn and smiled. "Thank you, Master. I love restraints too just so you know. The feeling of being helpless makes me hot. I guess it's because I'm normally the strong type...to be forced to submit to a man and just take what he gives me is so stimulating."

"And for that we blend well. I see ye enjoy thee other thins as well though." Finn told him. "Ye even admitted so."

"Master, there are so many things I enjoy...neck play, role play, restraints, spanking, biting...I could go on and on. I'm pretty flexible. About the only thing that scares me is a hood." John said with a shudder.

"Understood." Finn replied. They talked back and forth until they reached John's home. Finn pulled out front like normal to park.

John got out of the car, a big grin on his face as he saw a rental in the driveway. "Daddy's home!" He announced, not caring if he sounded like an excited child.

Finn gave a laugh. "Go ahead in." He told him as he got out of the car.

John took off running with his bag for the house. He felt more like himself than he had in months. He unlocked the front door and walked inside, calling out loudly as he took off his shoes. "Daddy? You home?"

"Living room." A distant voice called. John sat the bag down and ran to the large, downstairs living room, his blue eyes full of fun.

Randy was kicked back on the couch watching TV when John reached him. John paused a moment seeing Randy and then he almost pounced the younger man on the couch, giving him a good kiss.

Randy almost yelped but was cut off by the kiss. "Well, good morning to you too." His eyes quickly lowered to the collar. "You weren't kidding."

"Nope. He gave it to me yesterday." John's eyes looked happy after the kiss broke. "He took me to a club and put me on display...let the first three who offered their services to spank me...it was so much damn fun."

Randy almost wanted the blow up but held his tongue. "I guess no different then when Shea let that one female practice on you."

"I...I liked it." John admitted. "It wasn't anything sexual...just a spanking. Honestly I didn't even see what they looked like...I was tied up and leaning over a bench."

"You don't need to defend your actions, BB." Randy tried to tell him. Did John pick up on his mood?

John had known Randy long enough to know his boyfriend did not find the action to be as sexy as he did. He tried to tone down his gushing a bit as he gave a nod and moved off Randy to sit beside him. "We haven't had our breakfast yet. Have you?"

Randy thought a moment. "Not yet."

John stood, a little of the playfulness gone. He cared about Randy and didn't want to bother him with his gushing about the leather community. "I'll fix us all something to eat then."

"Thanks, Baby." Randy replied with a smile. John nodded and left to go to the kitchen and cook. He wanted to shake his head at his own stupidity. Why the hell would he think his boyfriend would want to hear about him being played with by strangers? He pulled out ingredients and set about making a nice breakfast.

Finn walked in a moment later after he changed into more comfortable shorts. "Everythin' okay, John?"

John looked Finn's direction as he diced vegetables. "Yes...why do you ask?"

"Thought ye would still be catching up with Randy." Finn replied as he moved to the fridge.

"Nah...he hasn't eaten either so I thought I'd cook for us all." John replied as he pulled out a large skillet.

"That's good." Finn smiled after he got some juice and sat down to keep John company. John was a little quiet as he cooked, not seeming overly upset just more calm than he had earlier. It was not long before breakfast was ready to eat.

By the time John was done Randy had joined them and worked on brewing coffee. "How was your day yesterday?" John asked Randy as he carried the eggs and ham to the table.

"You know the normal round of interview bullshit and stuff." Randy replied as he sat down with his coffee.

"Yeah...I know how that goes." John sat down once all the food was on the table. Finn went to begin eating, knowing John waited on him.

John started eating once Randy and Finn did. "Daddy noticed my collar." He told Finn in between bites.

Finn looked at Randy. "Ye like thee design?" He asked, setting his fork down to focus. "He hasn't wanted it removed since I placed it on him."

Randy pursed his lips slightly to hide his clenched jaw. "I see you copied his old one?"

"I felt it fittin for 'im." Finn replied before he went back to eat.

John knew Randy so well he could hear something off in Randy's tone. Things had not felt tense between his Dom and Daddy in a long time. He looked up at his boyfriend, seeing the tension in his face. "Something wrong, Daddy?" He asked quietly. Randy shook his head before sipping his coffee. He hated at times that any thought of the leather community put him on edge. He knew John loved it, almost needed it. He couldn't be part though. John's eyes lowered back to his food, not knowing what to say. He knew Randy's past made him almost hate anything to do with the lifestyle. Seeing the collar probably was a burden to him but John could not help it. John focused on eating, not bringing up the subject again.

Finn focused on the meal. It was easy to feel things growing tense. He finished looking at John. "Was good as always...I think I'll retire to me room for now. Maybe work on some of me own emails."

John looked disappointed but nodded. He knew he could not be with both men like he had with Sheamus and Randy. "Thank you, Master. I'll see you later." He stood up and started clearing the table.

"Aye, later, Randy." Finn got up, leaving the room. John began to carry dishes to the sink. He hoped calling Finn Master didn't upset Randy but that's what he was now.

"Okay, it's our day off. What are we doing?" Randy asked.

"It's up to you." John's spirits seemed low compared to how energetic he had been when he first arrived. "And you can say what you want, I could see the tension all over your face when Master asked you about the collar."

"Is that why you now seem down, Baby Boy?" Randy asked.

John gave a slow nod as he worked. "I keep forgetting you don't enjoy the lifestyle or want to hear about it...I hate the tension I feel whenever it's brought up...You have a right to feel how you do...it's just hard."

"I just want you happy, BB...love seeing you happy. I...I just can't get enthusiastic over that." Randy told him

"I know." John sighed as he began filling the dishwasher. "Being collared yesterday was the first time I really felt a little like myself since Sweets passed...I just...I just wanted to share that with you."

"I know, Baby. I can see that. I'm happy for you. Really." Randy told him.

John nodded and tried to get in the happy mood he was before. "Thanks...what would you like to do today?"

"Well, you want to go out or stay in?" Randy asked.

"If you don't mind stay in. I was out all last evening." John said, not wanting to remove his collar. He bit his lip as he wondered why Randy had not tried to pounce him. It had been weeks since they had sex last with their busy work loads and John trying to get his career back on track. He had to wonder how many times Randy had fucked Mike.

"Pool?" Randy asked, remembering their last time but this time where would be no FInn to interrupt them.

John nodded as he turned on the dishwasher. "Sure. Sounds good to me."

"Great." Randy smiled as he moved over to John, wrapping his arms around him. He rested his head on John's shoulder.

"I've missed you." John admitted once Randy was close. "It seems even when we're both on the road Hunter's got us running around in two different directions."

"Doesn't feel fair hmm, Baby?" Randy asked as he moved to kiss the side of John's neck but then stopped seeing the collar again. He tried not to sigh as he moved to kiss John's cheek.

John heard the intake of breath from Randy and was sad. Would he feel his Daddy's disapproval every time he was around him with it on? "I'm sorry if my collar bothers you." He said quietly, not answering the previous question.

"It's fine...I just forgot about it a moment and was going to kiss your neck." Randy replied honestly. "You also can't wear it in the water."

"Damn...I forgot. Master can be strict on protocol. I guess I need to ask him to remove it." John said reluctantly.

"I can meet you there, BB." Randy told him as he let go.

"Okay." John moved to walk to the extension where Finn said he would be relaxing. When he reached his living quarters he spoke from outside the door. "May I come in a moment?"

"It's open." Finn replied.

John walked inside, seeing Finn on the bed. "Daddy wants me to swim with him in the poolroom. He said I should remove the collar first." John said reluctantly. He wanted to swim with his Daddy just hated taking it off.

"Aye, he is correct. Ye wished me to remove it for ye?" Finn asked as he stood up from this laptop. He could see the almost sad look in the eyes that were so happy earlier. "Ye know ye have ye daily collar up in ye room."

John gave a slow nod. "Yes, Master...to both things. Maybe I'll bring it to you to put on me after my swim?"

"Okay, Angel." Finn smiled as he walked over to him. "Kneel."

John moved to kneel down. "I don't know why Daddy seems upset. He sighed when he went to kiss my neck and the collar was there." He admitted sadly. "He tells me he just wants me happy but I can tell it bothers him."

"Well...ye said he had a rough time in thee community. That and if he went to kiss ye neck I guess it was covering it so he was disappointed." Finn tried to reason.

"Yeah...guess so." John waited for Finn to remove his formal collar.

Finn moved, reaching around to unbuckle the collar and slipped it from John's neck. "There ye go." He smiled before moving to set to collar on the dresser to let it air out.

John stood back up and gave Finn a small smile. "See you later, Master." He left the room so he could join Randy in the pool room. It seemed it had been so long since they had last spent time together. Randy was again in a lounge chair relaxing in the buff when John reached the room.

John paused a moment, taking in the sight of Randy. The man was absolute perfection from head to toe. After a few minutes passed he walked closer to the lounge chair. "You wasn't going to swim, Daddy?" He asked as his body took in the smooth, tanned flesh.

Randy turned his head to look. "I was waiting on you."

"O-Okay." John tried not to gawk at Randy as he moved to strip down to swim. He wondered if it had been weeks for Randy since he had sex or if he had found other outlets.

"You sound like you don't believe me." Randy told him as he got up to walk over to him .

John cleared his throat, looking up at Randy. "Of course I do...sorry if I sound scattered."

"What's wrong?" Randy asked as he stood in close proximity to the older man.

"Nothing." John tried to assure Randy. "Sorry...just seeing you naked...it feels like it's been so long..."

"Wish a closer inspection?" Randy smirked.

John gave an intake of breath as he eyed his Daddy's toned body. "Don't you think it's been awhile? I remember you about went crazy after Sweets passed and you had a few weeks dry spell."

"Of course I feel it's been awhile, Baby." Randy stepped in the same time he moved a hand to John's cock, giving a faint squeeze.

John gave a groan at the unexpected touch to his manhood. "F-Fuck, Daddy." He panted with a light chuckle. "Wasn't expecting that." Randy smirked as he hooked his other hand behind John's head before he lowered his head head to kiss John fully almost in a hunger manner. John returned the kiss with just as much passion. Moans left his chest as their tongues immediately began to ravage the other's mouths much like years ago when they would fuck after a show. Sexual tension and energy could be felt in the air.

Randy broke the kiss, panting. "Bend over something or get on the ground...I need to feel you." He removed his hands from John before he started to wet the palm of one with his mouth. John's eyes were glazed with lust as he moved quickly to the ground on his hands and knees. He wanted a good pounding as much as the younger man wanted to feel him. Randy moved behind John, spitting into his hand before using the makeshift lube to wet his cock. "Fuck, this will be tight." Randy almost moaned as he stroked himself slightly before moving the head between John's cheeks.

John agreed in a husky tone. "I don't care...just want to feel you inside."

Randy pushed to breach the outer ring of muscle before pushing deeper with a grunt. "Oh, fuck, Baby." John gave a heated cry at the stretch and burn of being forced to take Randy's thick member so fast. He took a deep breath to try and force his muscles to relax. He didn't realize by Randy's words the man was going to basically take him dry.

Randy slowly rubbed a circle on John's lower back with one hand. "You got this, Baby...feel so good...doesn't it?"

John gave a breathless chuckle after a few seconds. "Yeah...fucking good. Now fuck me like the dirty bitch I am."

Now was Randy's turn to laugh. "Love how you know it and don't give a fuck." He stated before he moved to grasp John's waist before he pulled back to slam forward. He moaned faintly as he continued. "Nothing but a dirty bitch that can't get enough of our two cocks."

"I don't give a fuck because I choose to be your bitch." John moaned at the feeling. He was pleasantly surprised Randy acknowledged Finn in the equation. "Damn straight...wish I could get fucked by you both all day long."

"Hmm wonder if you're in the wrong profession." Randy laughed before picking up speed.

"I...don't think you or Master would like me getting fucked by strangers." John said in response. He moaned as Randy's cock sent pleasure from his prostate to his own dripping member.

"True...ma-maybe select few." Randy moaned out the words. "Fuck, it feels like it was so long."

"It's been a few weeks." John reminded him, giving deep moans of pleasure. "Oh, yeah...fuck me good."

Randy let his fingers grip John's flesh as he grew hotter with every passing moment and his thrust grew harder with them.

"Damn, Daddy...fuck." John groaned at the rough actions of Randy's almost dry cock. He could almost feel himself tearing slightly, not that he minded. "You really know how to fuck your bitch."

"You know it." Randy moaned as his heart beat faster with his heated blood.

"Gonna fucking cum soon." John announced as he felt Randy's cock turn the pain into pleasure. His own member throbbed under him.

"Go ahead...to-touch yourself, BB." Randy moaned as his hands gripped a little tighter.

John balanced on his right hand as he moved his left to begin jerking his aching cock roughly. "F-Fuck...yeah..." He gave a strangled cry as he came, the spray of his release shooting from his pulsing member.

"Mmm, fuck yeah. Squeeze me tighter." Randy groaned as he still ploughed John even with the clenching inner walls. He only lasted a moment longer before pushing deep before cumming himself.

John almost collapsed once Randy was done with him, his chest heaving. "Wow...that was intense." He could feel a burning in his ass from where he had been torn some. Spit was just not very effective lubricate.

"Yeah it was." Randy fell onto the grass next to him. "Have fun?"

"Y-Yeah." John laid on his stomach in the grass. "A little sore but it was very fun. I missed us together." Faint tinges of blood could be seen near the older man's entrance although he could not see it.

"You like a little pain though." Randy mused.

"Yeah. I do." John agreed. "Just not used to being taken dry I guess. Normally you or Master use a lot of lube."

"Sorry, BB...I did try. Maybe you need to stash bottles around the house." Randy laughed.

John chuckled and then gave a groan as he moved to roll over. "Might be an idea with the way we love to play."

"You sure you're okay?" Randy asked, hearing the pained moan.

"Yeah...just a little sore. Been awhile since I've been torn." John replied as he laid on his side facing Randy. "Master Finn plays rough but he almost drowns his cock in lube it seems...and you use a lot too."

"Think I'll be in trouble?" Randy tried to joke.

John shook his head with a chuckle. "How can you get in trouble when you are technically over him? He always tells me as my boyfriend your wants come first."

"Just checking." Randy chuckled as he rolled to his back.

John didn't tell Randy how sore he felt because he had enjoyed himself so much and did not want him to feel bad. The tore, pulling feeling was just not normal for him anymore and he had forgotten how much it hurt. "I really have missed being with you, Daddy."

"Yeah work has been hell." Randy commented.

"Seems like since we came out we became bigger superstars than we already were." John agreed. "I think I attended three LGBT support events just this week. It's like Hunter is using us as his poster boys for equality in the WWE."

"Well, didn't you have that with Shea when you two came out?" Randy commented.

"Yeah, just seems like more with my recent return I guess." John looked at the ring on his finger. "I had to take off the necklace so I could put on my collar. That doesn't bother you does it? I'll still wear it in the ring."

"I know your dog tags are just a symbol, Baby. It doesn't change how you feel about me." Randy commented.

John nodded. "Okay. I tried just wearing this ring to see if the connection with Sweets is still there. I could just barely feel him but that's it. I think I might put the charm on the key ring I always carry in my pocket."

"Okay, BB." Randy commented as he stood up.

John slowly stood, trying not to wince. "I really miss Sweets...feeling him kiss and hold me...but after what happened with Master last time I'm afraid to bring it up and cause trouble between us."

A sad look may have crossed Randy's face for a moment. "Yeah I understand."

"I want it so bad." John continued. His voice may have cracked slightly. "But things are so good between Master Finn and I right now...I'm scared I'll make him feel second rate or insecure." A wetness may have filled the older man's eyes slightly.

"Well, you have a choice to make. I don't feel right saying anything to him." Randy admitted.

John sighed. "I don't know. I'll have to think about it and wait for the right time. I don't want to destroy what we have in the process. He just collared me and I don't want any tension there."

"I can understand that, Baby. Um, if I hurt you can you get in the water still?" Randy looked worried.

John could not imagine trying to swim when every movement pulled his sore ass. He gave Randy a small smile. "You enjoy, Daddy. I'm a little tired. Think I'll just relax in the lounge chair while you swim."

"You sure, Baby...maybe I should get you in a warm bath." Randy offered.

"No...no, you go ahead. You love the pool and it's your day off. I'll be fine." John waved him off as he slowly walked toward the chair. "I'll just relax and watch my sexy Daddy swim."

"Okay, BB." Randy tried not to look worried as he headed for the water. John sank down in the chair with a pained groan once Randy was in the water. He tried to get comfortable but as time went on the pain grew and he end up laying on his side. Before the older man knew it, he had fallen asleep, lulled by the sound of the water in the tropical paradise he had created for Sheamus.

A faint touch brushed John cheek as he rested. John stirred slightly but did not wake up fully as his body was tired and sore from his earlier fun with Randy. A faint cool kiss was pressed to his forehead. John stirred slightly, his eyes still closed. He would know the Irishman's touch anywhere. "Sweets?" He mumbled, wondering if he was asleep.

"Aye." The familiar voice whispered back.

"But how? I don't have the charm?" John asked with his eyes still closed. A faint touch rested over John's hand with the ring.

"I thought it wasn't strong enough?" John asked quietly, a little confused.

"Also location." Sheamus whispered. "Think how much time we spent 'ere. This was me favorite place."

"Oh...so good to hear from you." John shifted with a groan. "I guess you know I was collared yesterday."

"Aye, ye sure had fun."

John gave a small chuckle. "That I did...Sweets, please don't take this the wrong way and be hurt but I don't feel right calling you Master anymore. You were my first and always will be...my heart...but you can't be my Dom if you're not physically here."

"I understand. Ye still me Angel as ye were before we went that path." Sheamus' voice was filled with love.

"Of course I am, Sweets. I miss you so much...but I'm afraid to tell Master Finn." John admitted.

"I understand...that's why I try these visits when I can." Sheamus told him.

"Thanks, Sweets." John felt a throbbing in his ass and grunted. "Randy really hurt me...but I'd never tell him that. It was the first time he's fucked me with just spit in months."

"Ye really should be soaking. Ye were wise to nay get in thee pool though. The chemicals may have been bad."

"Yeah...Daddy loves the pool though and he never gets to swim." John's eyes drifted closed again. "I'll...just...wait on him."

"You need to take care of yeself too, Angel." The voice sounded a little stern.

"I know, Sweets." John mumbled, almost asleep again. His body ached every time he tried to move.

"Rest...I need to go for a bit." Another faint kiss was placed to John's forehead. John mumbled in response as he was already almost dead to the world.

It was some time later before Randy came out of the water to join John. He saw John lightly snoring and didn't want to wake him. John shifted in his sleep, giving a pained groan although he did not wake up. Randy narrowed his eyes with a sigh. "Bath time for Baby." He commented before he moved to scoop John up from the chair into his arms.

John cried out at the jarring move, his eyes opening in confusion. "Daddy? What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Baby...tried to be gentle. I am getting your ass...and the rest of you in a warm tub." Randy replied as he carried John nearly bridal style out of the pool room.

"I thought you were swimming." John protested as he laid his head against Randy's chest.

"I think i was in there almost an hour, BB." Randy told him as he walked through the house.

"Sorry. Guess I was tired. I talked to Sweets. He said I could hear him in there because we spent so much time in there together."

"I guess that makes sense and if you were tired it's fine. I just worry about you." Randy replied as he reached the bedroom and moved to the master bath. He carefully helped John on his feet so he could go fill the tub.

John waddled to his dresser and pulled out clean shorts for afterward. He chuckled over the way he was walking like Vince. Randy looked as John made his way in. "What part of taking it easy aren't you getting?"

"Just getting shorts." John answered, sitting them on the bed. He waddled over to where his every day collar sat on the dresser.

"Okay, Baby." Randy replied.

John held the collar up so Randy could see it. "This is my everyday collar."

Randy looked. "So he kept the same design for that one too?" Randy asked.

John nodded, laying it on top of his shorts. "He said he knew I liked the paracord one from before."

"That was thoughtful." Randy told him before moving to shut the water off. "Okay, time to soak that sore tush."

John chuckled and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He moved to step into the tub and cried out before he could stop it as his sore ass felt like it was pulling. "Fuck." He panted out. "Almost as bad as our invader role play."

Randy lowered his eyes. "Sorry, Baby...I...I don't know what got into me. I'll go get some stuff for you later."

John sank down in the water slowly and leaned back to relax. "Don't apologize...we were both just so hot for each other we didn't think. I was just as bad."

"I guess." Randy told John even if inside he was cursing himself. "Do you have any of the suppositories still?"

John thought a moment as he shifted in the water. "Yeah...I think they're under the main sink...in the cabinet."

Randy went to look. "Hope they're good...aren't they supposed to stay cool?"

"Yeah...me too." John made a face at the memory. "I don't like using those things. When Sweets did that last time it was humiliating."

"But it made you feel better, Baby...also don't want Finn angry that I damaged his Angel." Randy told him as he pulled the box out, seeing the rash cream in there as well. "Well, the cream is still in code...will need to check the other when I open one of the packs."

"Fine." John grumbled, closing his eyes. "Wait...won't your cock be sore like before since I am?"

"I don't feel it yet. If I do I'll use some." Randy assured him.

"Okay." John's eyes drifted closed as he let the warm water soothe his body. Randy had woke him up earlier when he carried him from the pool room. "Shit." He mumbled. "I have to do prep work for dinner tonight."

"Well, what were you planning? I can do some of it for you." Randy told him.

"I was just going to do the baked chicken you love with the roasted vegetables." John told him as he started to relax some.

"Ah okay...well, I can go cut the vegetables while you soak. I know you like to do the chicken a certain way."

"Thanks, Daddy." John had to laugh. "Sweets would give us a tongue lashing to remember."

"Surprised you haven't heard him yet...and I may when I sleep." Randy laughed. He then looked down. "I guess I better throw something on."

"Good idea." John chuckled. "Unless you hope to give Master Finn an eyeful."

"He has already." Randy laughed. He moved to lean over the tub to kiss John before heading to get some shorts.

John tried to rest and ignore the throbbing pain in his ass. He knew better than to let Randy fuck him with no lube or prep but they had both been too hot to care. "Guess we'll never learn." He mumbled, hoping Finn would not be angry with him.

Randy may have hissed slightly as he slid the shorts on. "Well, I deserved that." He grumbled. "Be back soon, BB."

"Okay." John mumbled, letting his mind drift away. Randy headed downstairs and to the kitchen. He opened the fridge to remove the vegetables to chop when he saw the container with the steaks in it. He shrugged and went to work slicing up carrots, potatoes and some celery. He placed them all in a bowl before he pulled out the roasting pan and rack for John then headed back upstairs.

John had fallen asleep in the tub, his head leaning back to rest on the side. Randy walked in, kneeling next to the tub placing a hand on John's shoulder. John jumped at the touch and opened his eyes to see Randy. "Back already?"

"I think I was gone almost twenty minutes, Baby." Randy replied. "Question when did you plan on making steak. Aren't you leaving for the road with me tomorrow?"

"Fuck...I had them for last night then Master took me out." John remembered. "Guess I should use those up. I think I have enough for us all."

"Well, you don't want the chicken to go bad either...how about chicken tonight and you can cook the steak to use with breakfast?" Randy asked.

John nodded. "Sounds good...steak and eggs." He moved to slowly stand from the tub so he could get out.

Randy stood up to offer John a hand up. "Once you get dry I'll put that stuff in you."

John actually blushed as he got out, trying not to grunt from the dull pain. "Okay."

"Relax, Baby...I seen it plenty of times. It's no big deal." Randy told him as he grabbed John a towel.

"I know. Don't know why it feels odd." John admitted. Once he was dry he walked carefully to the bedroom and laid on the bed. He saw his clean shorts and collar. "I promised Master I'd come to his room after our fun so he could put my everyday collar on."

"Well, I am sure he will tell something is off." Randy told him. "Up on your knees, Baby...chest down." He instructed John before he moved to grab the stuff. John gulped but obeyed slowly, moving into the exposed position. He was already so sore he hoped the treatment would not be too painful. Randy came back and opened one of the small foil packets. "Doesn't look like it melted luckily." He told John. "Now just relax and remember these are made for sore tushes."

"Okay." John said softly. He could not help but remember when Sheamus had cared for him in exactly the same way.

Randy carefully parted John's cheeks, sliding the smooth item between them and slowly pushed it in after removing the foil off the end. The body heat quickly softened and began to melt to sooth the sore flesh. "Okay, BB...just lay down and let that work a few minutes before you try to get dressed. " John laid on his stomach and closed his eyes. Before long he was out cold. Randy couldn't help shaking his head as he heard John snoring lightly. He moved to drain the tub and clean the bathroom.

John slept like a dead man for a few hours. He woke around dinner time feeling a bit better. "Daddy?" He called as he opened his eyes to look for Randy.

"Yeah, Baby?" Randy called from by the window where he was sitting, looking over his phone.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you." John moved to sit up, reaching for his shorts.

"It's fine, BB.I told you to rest." Randy told him. "Oh, we been asked to attend some sort of equality forum next week. So two days of normal work then we fly to Vegas for the week,"

"Sounds fun." John pulled the shorts on before grabbing his everyday collar. "Guess I should have Master put this on me and get that chicken in the oven or we'll never eat."

"Okay, Baby...I just finished catching up on messages." Randy nodded.

"Meet you in the kitchen." John told his boyfriend. He carried the collar to the extension where Finn was staying.


	30. Chapter 30

(Thank you all for any reviews or feedback given. It makes our day.)

Finn was in the main room of the extension. He had fallen asleep while watching TV. The small but strong form of his Master could be seen when John entered the room. He took in the view of the Irishman a moment before gently shaking his shoulder. Finn slowly stretched with a yawn, almost like a cat waking from a nap. "Aye, John?" He fully opened his eyes, looking at him.

John gave a small smile. "It's almost dinner time. You wish to put my collar on me?"

"I thought ye put it on before ye went swimming?" Finn commented as he moved to sit up. "I can if ye wish though."

John looked confused. "No, Master. Remember I told you I'd come by after our swim with the collar? Sadly I fell asleep and never made it."

"Oh, aye...Sorry. Seems I fell asleep as well. Nay harm done." He smiled as he held his hand out.

John handed Finn the collar before kneeling down. He gave a soft grunt from the slight pain. Finn raised a brow. "Ye okay, Angel?"

"Yes, Master...just a little sore." John answered honestly.

"What happened?" Finn asked as he removed the pin from the clasp of the collar to place it around John's neck.

John could almost feel himself blushing. "Daddy hadn't been able to...claim me in a few weeks. He was a little quick."

"Normally ye like it that way." Finn told him as he put the pin back in place, closing the collar and straightening it. "There ye go, Angel."

"I do...I did...just a little sore. All we had in the pool room was spit." John got back to his feet. "Thank you, Master for the collar."

"I see...how long until dinner?" Finn asked.

John was disappointed when Finn showed no sign of concern at all. "Not long, Master. I'm on it now." He said before turning to go.

"Ye have anythin for thee pain?" Finn asked before John reached the door.

John turned his head back to look. "Yes...Daddy gave me something." He said quietly.

"Good...be there shortly." Finn replied.

John walked to the kitchen and saw Randy waiting on him. "Hey, Daddy." He greeted. He moved to pull the chicken out to prepare it.

"Hey." Randy replied as he was sipping some ice tea. ""Everything okay?"

John nodded as he searched for the lemon juice and olive oil for the chicken. "Yeah...Master will be here shortly. He fell asleep."

"Well, I am sure he works hard and earned the down time." Randy replied.

"Yeah he does." John could not help but think how much he was going to miss Finn on the road. They had really connected last evening on almost a spiritual level. "It is a little hard that he isn't on the main roster yet so we are constantly going different directions." John stated as he rubbed the chicken all over with the olive oil and then added the lemon and some fresh herbs.

"Such is our lives, BB." Randy told him. "Fuck, even when he does get moved who knows if he will be on our rotation."

John sighed as he sat the chicken in the roasting pan with the vegetables and bent to slide it in the oven. "Yeah...I guess." He loved Randy but a part of him almost wanted to sleep with Finn tonight knowing he would not see him for a good while with them going to Vegas. "Daddy...would it hurt you if I either asked Master to share our bed or stayed with him tonight? I probably won't get to see him for a long time." He said after closing the oven door and setting a timer.

Randy had to think a moment. He knew John had a big heart and it opened bigger with the younger man. "I guess ask to share his bed. I just don't know I would feel in a bed with him."

John gave a nod and a smile. "Thanks, Daddy. I'll make it up to you on the road."

"I'm sure, BB." Randy replied. The guys hung out in the kitchen until dinner was ready. Finn joined them and soon they were seated around the table eating. John shifted once or twice in the chair as he ate but still felt better than he had earlier.

"I guess tonight be a night for takin it easy." Finn commented part way through the meal.

John felt bad that he could not give Finn anything before leaving. "If you have needs I can still help, Master. I would be glad to."

"We shall see. I know ye can tend to me as ye did at the club if need be." Finn replied.

"John, did you tell him about your extended work schedule?" Randy asked

John shook his head no. "No yet. I was getting ready to now." He turned his focus on Finn. "I have a long work schedule starting tomorrow, Master. Ran and I have been invited to Vegas to take part in a LGBT forum."

"Sounds interesting." Finn replied.

"It is...Hunter is sort of using us as his outreach to the community." John told him. "I asked Daddy if I could share your bed tonight if you want. I won't be able to see you for a while...of course you are welcome to the house anytime."

"Aye...ye can share me bed tonight." Finn replied with a smile.

"Thank you, Sir." John smiled happily. The meal ended not long after that and John began to put away what was left of the food. "We still have chicken left, Master if you want to take it home with you or come here tomorrow." He told the Irishman.

"Place it in thee freezer for me and I can drop it at me place before I go to thee Center." Finn told John.

John nodded and put the meat into the freezer. Before long he had the kitchen clean. He excused himself to head upstairs and pack his things for the long time on the road. He took the charm Sheamus had left him and hooked it onto his keychain to keep in his pocket. When he finished John kissed Randy goodnight and walked to the extension to join his Dom.

When John reached the extension Finn was sitting on the couch watching some sort of anime on the TV. "Here, Sir." John greeted as he walked in wearing boxers. "Oh...you an anime fan?"

Finn looked over. "Um...aye, Angel."

John walked to sit down on the floor in front of the couch where Finn watched TV. "Enjoy your show, Master. I'll just keep you company."

"Ye sure? I can put somethin else on." Finn replied. "It isn't even English."

"No...it's really fine." John chuckled. "I used to watch Sweets' boring version of football and British comedies. I just enjoy being with you." Finn gave a faint laugh before he rested a hand on John's shoulder and focused back on the TV. John leaned back until his head was resting on Finn's leg. He knew he would really miss his Master while he was on the road. He treasured these times the more their relationship grew. While watching the screen Finn moved his hand to John's head to pet it lightly. Anime may have been more graphic then John was accustomed to.

John was shocked at how violent the cartoon was compared to what he was used to. He was surprised Finn enjoyed it so much but just enjoyed the feeling of being petted by his Dom. "You carry a lot of hidden aggression?" He asked at last, chuckling. Finn always seemed so calm and easygoing.

"I keep me demons well in check." Finn commented with a laugh. "Ye mean thee show? Aye, I am sure it be more graphic then ye used to in manner of violence and sex."

"Uh...yeah..." John admitted as his eyes focused on a young looking woman screaming as she was fucked hard by a boy. "The Japanese make these cartoons for kids?"

"Some...maybe not quite this bad...but aye they are nay as censored over there." Finn told him. "Some can be quite odd."

"Damn..." John commented as the watched the young girl's large breasts bounce with each thrust. "It's basically cartoon porn isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess this one sort of is." Finn pondered. "Some are more violent in nature." He gave a laugh. "No cute little fluffy bunnies here."

John could not believe it but he felt a little aroused watching the scene after a while. "I feel like a dirty old man but it's kind of hot." He admitted with a chuckle.

Finn chuckled. "So thee fake anime girls do it for ya? Nay a thin wrong with that."

"I don't know if it's that or I'm just oversexed." John laughed. "Just about any porn turns me on."

"Even after ye activity today?" The Irishman asked.

John was a little embarrassed at how bad he was when it came to sex. He wanted to always please Finn and the Irishman's voice sounded almost incredulous. "No...I'm good. Just joking around." He answered with a laugh. "I'm not that bad."

"Ye fibbin me, Angel." Finn stated more than asked. He was not blind to John's sex drive.

John felt something close to shame as he did not reply for a few minutes. "Sorry, Master." He said at last, his tone serious. "Sweets was always complaining about my sex drive...I just didn't want you to see how bad I am."

"Ye saying I deserve a false image of ye?" Finn stopped petting John head and focused on him.

"No, Master. I'm sorry." John gulped at the attention. "I just want to be a better submissive for you than I was for my first. I don't want to annoy you or repeat the same mistakes."

"And ye will improve in time." Finn told him. "But hiding or lying of them does nay make them not exist."

"I won't improve." John said quietly. "Sweets trained me...with a cage. It helped at the time but the minute it was off I was just as bad. I've been this way my whole life."

"Then we deal...ye follow me rules it be fine. Ye have ye Daddy to help burn ye steam." Finn told him. "Maybe ye need a cage again."

John wanted to sigh. He had dealt with the cage on several occasions and it about drove him crazy. It focused all his desire on sex until he could not even function to work. Much like how when a person diets and focuses on what they can't have somehow knowing he could not cum made John almost lose his mind. The only saving grace had been Randy getting him off by teasing Sheamus' kisses. "Yes, Master." He said simply but added nothing more.

"Ye don't like that path do ye, Angel?" Finn asked.

"No." John admitted. "I've worn the cage for long periods of time...it made me focus on sex to the point I could hardly wrestle. I would feel the weight on my cock and it drove me crazy."

"I see...I will withhold that path unless not doing so continues to be a detriment." Finn told him. "I was displeased that ye allowed yeself to be harmed because of ye and ye Daddy's over eagerness."

It hurt John to hear that as he had never heard Finn say he had disappointed him. "I'm sorry, Master. Daddy was so hot and he told me to bend over...I heard him using spit...I know I should have told him to stop."

"I let it slide this time...ye be more mindful here forward." Finn told him in a faintly stern tone.

"Yes, Master." John said softly in reply. He honestly had not known Randy was going to go in dry until he started pushing inside him but he did not want to put all the blame on his Daddy. There had been times Randy had brought lube with him into the pool room to play.

Finn shifted to the end of the couch. "Come up 'ere, Angel." He patted the seat next to him. John tried not to wince as he stood from the floor and sat on the couch next to Finn. The man was physically so much smaller than him yet could seem so intimidating at times.

Finn looked as John winced. He was sure the couch would be softer than the floor. He reached over to grab John by the collar, pulling him down toward him hard. "Ye are nay to keep secrets from me...understood?" The Brogue sounded hard and cold suddenly.

John's eyes widened at the actions, taken off guard. "Y-Yes, Master. What secret did I keep?" Surely the man was not talking about him laughing over being turned on.

"Beside ye wishing to hide how bad ye feel ye drive is and nay disclosing until I asked that ye were injured I know of none." Finn stated as he still peered at John. "Is there anything else?"

"Master, you didn't give me a chance to tell you I was injured. You asked me what was wrong a minute after I came into the room." John said quietly. "When you asked I told you exactly what happened."

"I just wished us to be clear." Finn's grey eyes looked at John with deep intensity.

"Yes, Master." John felt confused as to what he had done wrong. Yes, he had tried to play off being turned on and maybe that was a little dishonest but he had told Finn exactly why he was sore the moment his Dom woke up and asked him. As for what had happened in the pool room didn't he say Randy's orders came first and his Daddy had told him blatantly to get on the ground so he could fuck him. By the time John knew for certain it was dry Randy was groaning about how tight it would be and pushing inside him.

"Good." Finn replied simply before closing the space between their faces to crash their lips together in a heated kiss.

John gave a gasp that quickly turned into a moan at the unexpected actions. He let the dominate man kiss him as he wished, knowing it was their last night together for a long while. A faint moan left Finn as well as he deepened the kiss. His tongue soon finding it's way to John's allowing them to brush over the other. His hand kept a grip on the collar, holding John in place. John's eyes drifted shut as a moan came from him to match his Dom's, almost feeling sparks of electricity surging between them as their tongues mated together. For someone who never French kissed before the younger man was good at it.

Finn slowly broke the kiss with a pant. "Thee thins ye do to me, Angel. Ye make me want to consume ye….use ye. Ye bring out me possessive side as none other ever has."

John gave a sincere smile, the praise warming his heart. "Thank you, Master." He panted. "Believe me the feeling is mutual." Finn licked his lips before offering a smile in return as he released his hold on the collar.

Once he was free to move John slid back down to the floor in between Finn's legs. He took his hand and rubbed gently over the bulge forming in Finn's shorts. "Want me to help you out, Master?"

Finn gave a groan as he parted his legs to give John more room and leaned his head back. "Sounds like a good plan."

John pulled Finn's shorts down, chuckling as he stroked the thick cock. "You're so thick, Master. Daddy jokingly calls you beer can thickness."

"Oh does he?" Finn almost chuckled but a deeper moan was heard in its place.

"Yeah...he'd never admit it...but he looks." John replaced his hand with his mouth, sucking eagerly on the hardening member.

"Ah, damn, Angel." Finn moaned as he rested his head on the back of the couch. John began to move his head up and down Finn's cock, moaning as he felt the member grow in girth until his lips were stretched wide. He hollowed his cheeks to add suction as he tried to relax his throat to take in more.

"That feels good." Finn encouraged as he moved his hands to lightly rest them on the back of John's head. John could feel the heat building inside him as he serviced his Master. His left hand lowered to give his covered cock a squeeze with a heated moan as he sucked Finn's cock eagerly. "MMM like that don't ye...bein on ye knees before me." Finn stated more than asked.

John moaned in response as he took Finn almost to the base, loving the feeling of his lips so stretched. His hand gave his aching, clothed cock a squeeze. "Damn, Angel. Ye gettin even better me think." John was encouraged by the praise and wanted to give Finn something to remember while he was gone. He gave the blowjob all he had and was finally able to take Finn's thick cock all the way down his throat. "Damn, Angel...al-almost there." Finn moaned. It was only a few moments more when he couldn't contain the building energy anymore and a deep moaned cry left his lips as he came for John.

John swallowed all that was offered before he pulled his mouth from Finn's spent cock. "Glad you enjoyed, Master." He gave a smile before standing back up from the ground.

"Aye...I did…" Finn raised his head to look at John. "So ye gonna put a show on for me, Angel?"

"If you want, Master." John moaned He lowered his shorts to free his hard cock and began to give it long, harsh strokes. He used his other hand to cup his balls, squeezing them. "M-Might sound crazy...may I make a request?" He asked a moment later.

"What is it, Angel?" Finn asked as he relaxed back, watching the display before him.

"Come behind me...or let me sit in front of you...put your hand over my mouth so I feel overpowered?" John asked, moaning at just the thought of it.

Finn finished kicking his shorts off. "SIt in front...so I can still see ya." He spread his legs to give John room. John sat on the floor between Finn's legs and resumed stroking himself, small moans leaving his body. Finn shifted forward, wrapping on hand around John to cover his mouth as asked. He pressed his hand against John's lips, almost pulling back to get his head to tilt some. The same time his own head peered over John's shoulder to watch his strokes. "That it...such a sinful angel...all hot from tasting me. Ye just can't help yeself can ya?"

John's eyes were glazed as muffled moans left him. Feeling silenced was heating his blood at record speed. He had just started and he could already feel the tension building. "That's it, Angel...just can't help it can ya? So hot...worked up for me." Finn told John as his free hand moved over John's shoulder and down over his chest. John's body tensed as he cried out his orgasm, cum shooting from his pulsing cock as he came harder than he had in days. Finn kissed John's cheek as he freed his mouth. "Good boy." He told him before he sat back.

"Fucking strong." John panted as he tried to catch his breath. "Thank you, Master. Somehow being at your mercy that way makes me so hot."

"Glad I could be of help...shall we head for the shower then bed?" Finn suggested as he shifted to grab the remote.

"Sounds good." John agreed as he moved to step fully out of his boxers so they could be put back on after the shower. It did not take the two men long to clean and go to bed. "Night, Master. I'm going to miss you." John told Finn as he leaned in the darkness to kiss him goodnight.

Finn returned the kiss. "Aye, will be lonely in this big place when I come."

"Yeah...I've known that feeling here before." John admitted with a yawn. "Tell Becky and Sami I said hi."

"Aye...I will night, Angel." Finn yawned. The two men slept well and then John and Randy went on the road the next day.

Time passed and after almost two weeks John and Randy were on a plane to Vegas for the LGBT forum. John's mind drifted to thoughts of Finn was his hand touched the charm on his collar while he looked out the window. Randy sat beside him listening to music on his I pod. John missed his Master so much. Finn did not do Skype so the only contact they had was the occasional text. A few of the other superstars had noticed he had the paracord collar back on he had worn for Sheamus and had made comments. John had just said it was something he liked to wear that was a gift from someone special.

Finn wrapped up with training and decided to head for John's to take in the pool. He figured it was a good way to unwind from the day. He got there a little earlier as he got more comfortable with the roads. He parked and headed inside to get changed. It was getting late when a black truck pulled outside the gate. "You sure he's really gone?" The passenger asked the driver. "What about the code? What if it isn't right?"

"I'm positive he's gone. I've been studying this for weeks." The driver said with conviction. He was a young man, maybe in his late twenties with thick arms and a slight belly, similar to Kevin Owens. "I saw online that he performed at a show just last night states away from here. And don't worry about the code...I've got it all figured out." He reached through the open window and typed a few numbers. The gate opened for them. "See?"

"Okay...let's do this...easy peasy, in and out." The other guy stated he was taller and leaner with black hair cropped short.

They drove into the yard and parked. The driver, a guy named Jarrod took note of Finn's parked car in the lawn. "Damn, he's so fucking rich he leaves his cars just sit out in the weather."

The other man laughed. "Don't forget the gem we are supposed to snag for the boss. You remember the one?"

"Yeah...yeah I know it. Let's get the inside shit first." Jarrod jumped out of the parked truck and grabbed a small bag out to take with him. The two men walked up to the front door and entered the same code to get into the house. Jarrod looked in wonder at the high ceilings. "Fuck. Must be nice to be this rich."

"Yep and every inch I'm sure is covered. No big loss to him." His partner smirked.

"I'm sure. Hmmm...let's start with the upstairs and work our way down." Jarrod instructed. "Look for electronics, jewelry...anything easy to transport."

"Got it." The two men headed for the upstairs starting with the office and working their way toward the master bedroom. Finn had no clue he was no longer alone in the house as he finished his swim and decided to head for the master bath to enjoy the larger shower.

Jarrod found John's laptop, i pod and iPad and sat them on the king sized bed as he began to sort through dresser drawers. He made a face when he opened the top drawer and found John's toy collection. "Guy's a freak. The whole dresser is full kinky bondage shit and fake dicks." Finn reached the room and saw the door was cracked open. Didn't he close the rooms before leaving last time?

"Or maybe he's into kinky chicks?" His friends told him. "Wait no...didn't Chuck say he was gay?" Finn's hand froze on the door, hearing the stranger's voice. He feared moving would move the door and give himself away.

"Yeah." Jarrod snorted as he continued his search. "I saw online he has a boyfriend...hooked up with another wrestler."

"Damn fruit." The taller man commented. Finn's hand wanted to grip the handle tighter could he just let this happen? What could he do though? He went to release the door and it creaked faintly. "What was that?" The man turned his head toward the door.

Jarrod's head turned toward the door as he reached for the gun hidden in his pants, cocking it. "Someone's here...get your ass in here or I'll shoot." He raised his voice. Finn's heart raced, for all he knew they very well could be telling the truth. Could he move to the stairs faster than they could reach the door? The taller man moved toward the door yanking it open to be met with the smaller man before he could move either way.

"What do we have here?" He grabbed Finn by the shoulder, yanking him into the room. As Finn stumbled to the ground the towel that was wrapped around him fell away to expose his naked form.

Jarrod trained the gun on Finn as he took in the smaller man. "Who the fuck are you? You're not Cena."

Finn slowly moved, trying not to do anything too fast to spook either man. "A...a friend of his." Finn replied.

"Well, we can guess that much...unless you're a squatter." The taller man told him.

"Hmm...maybe you're his boy toy...a little fun for him on the side his lover doesn't know about." Jarrod laughed. He looked down with a glare. "Don't look up. Keep your face toward the ground and lay on your stomach." Finn slowly moved like he was told. Yes, he knew how to fight, but this wasn't a bad martial arts movie. Fists could not beat a gun. He could not move like the Matrix. In his mind he kept playing over and over how the two men looked, try to burn every detail he could. "That's good...you're smart." Jarrod handed the gun to his partner. "Keep this on him. He moves...shoot him." He walked back to John's top drawer, looking inside.

"You know I hate these things." The guy told him as he took the gun. Finn closed his eyes to keep playing the details in his head. He heard the one man's insecurity about the weapon and debated making a move.

Jarrod pulled out a set of leather cuffs, a red ball gag and a blindfold from the drawer and walked over to kneel close to Finn. "Hands behind you and you won't get hurt."

"Ple-please do-don't I won't move." Finn replied.

"I said hands behind you. Can't have you free while we work and have to watch you every minute." Jarrod insisted. "I have a temper...don't push me." Finn debated his choices before he slowly move one hand out. He knew he was taking a big risk, but he knew if he didn't try to more than likely would be dead anyway.

"Good choice." Jarrod reached for the offered hand to lock it in the cuffs, the ball gag and blindfold on the ground. As the man grabbed his wrist Finn quickly moved to reverse the grab and yanked the man quickly to the ground and wrestled him to lock him in almost a rear naked choke.

"Get off him." The taller man shouted with the gun.

"Let go of me, Bitch or you won't be breathing long!" Jarrod gasped, his voice livid with rage.

Finn tightened the hold on Jarrod's neck. "Ye really trust ye buddies aim?" He asked, seeing the other man holding the gun with it shaking some.

"What I do?" The taller man asked, not sure he wanted to risk shooting his friend.

"Shoot him...in the fucking arm or leg. I don't feel like being charged with murder." Jarrod gasped out.

"Last warning." The taller man warned Finn when Finn tried to squeeze more to make himself more compact behind the larger man. The taller man aimed and held a breath before firing. A shot rang out, next Finn felt was a searing pain in his left calf muscle.

Instinct made him release the other man to put pressure on the injury. Jarrod was on the smaller man in a second. He grabbed him and slapped him hard across the face. Blood trickled from Finn's busted lip. "You fucking bitch! I should tell Jerry to shoot you in your fucking face!" Finn felt he was already a dead man so he spit the blood at the man the same time trying to kick at him with his good leg. "You fucking idiot! You have a death wish?" Jarrod wrestled the injured man to his stomach and cuffed his hands behind him before picking him up and tossing him on the bed next to John's belongings. "Little faggot." He spat. Dark malice shone in his eyes as he looked at the Irishman. "Jerry, take this stuff on the bed out to the truck and then grab the TV. I have a lesson to teach a certain little bitch."

"Sure thing." Jerry replied as he gathered the items in the first bag and headed for the truck.

Jarrod grabbed the blindfold and ball gag from the floor and moved to quickly put the blindfold over Finn's eyes as he laid on his back. "Fucking, idiot." He spat, a dark smirk on his face. "What's wrong...worried about your Sugar Daddy's shit?" Finn remained quiet, clenching his teeth.

The silence only infuriated the invader more. "You don't want to talk? Fine!" He moved to shove the rubber ball in Finn's mouth before fastening it behind his head. "This is probably your shit anyway." Jarrod stalked over to the drawer, pulling out one of John's realistic dildos. A dark smile came across Jarrod's face as he neared the bed. "I'm sure you'll enjoy this too." Without warning the large man pulled Finn's legs apart and forced the toy into his unprepared ass. It was unbearably tight and the robber was vicious as he wasted no time forcing it in, causing Finn's inner muscles to rip some.

Finn's teeth felt as if they may have been chipped as the ball was forced past his tightened jar. He tried to fight when his legs were spread, but it useless in the end as the more he struggled the more his leg wanted to bleed. A muffled scream ripped Finn body as inside him tore as well. Tears wanted to fill his eyes, blurring his vision. Jarrod fucked Finn with the toy a few long minutes before pulling it out and casting it aside. "I don't think you'll give me any more trouble now." He spat. "You can lay here and die for all I care." He left the room to find Jerry and finish ransacking the rest of John's home.

Tears began to wet the inside of the blindfold. Finn's mind barely registered the man even leaving the room. Everything seemed a blur in his mind. How long did he lay there before he realized he head to do something but what? He knew he would feel shame, but it was better than being dead. He sat up to try to shake the blindfold loose from his eyes so he could at least see. He shifted it enough to see under it. He then moved from the bed, limping to the door. He turned his back to the door to lock it before moving to a security pad. He turned and looked the buttons over before he turned back around to try to hit the red panic button. It was only a few seconds before a blaring alarm filled the air.

The two men were just finishing up when the alarm was sounded. "Oh, shit! Let's get out of here!" Jarrod yelled. He ran out the front door and jumped into the truck while Jerry followed behind as fast as he could run, forgetting all about stealing John's rare car as planned. A voice came over a speaker on the control boxes to see if anyone was in the house. Finn tried to make some kind of noise but it was drowned by the alarm. He heard something about police but he was already feeling lightheaded and the room wanted to spin around him. He did all he could as the world wanted to go black around him.

(Oh shit! Well, you know us. We couldn't leave the boys in peace long. Things are about to get crazy.)


	31. Chapter 31

(I know I usually don't do three weekend updates but I had a little extra time to edit and this story just speaks to me on so many levels. Hope you enjoy what Jade and I wrote.) Rose

Meanwhile in Vegas John and Randy were at a nightclub hanging out with some of the other celebrity guests of the forum when John's phone phone started to ring. John excused himself a moment and pulled out his phone to take the call, trying to hear above the noise. "Hello?"

"Evening, Mr. Cena?" A female's voice asked politely. "This is Julia from Clad All security. We detected a disturbance at your home. Are you there right now?"

"Uh...no. I'm at a gathering states away from there." John felt a little confused and worried at the question. "I have no idea what may be going on."

"Do you know of anyone that may be there? Someone tripped the panic on the controls. That or there was a short in the system. Police have already been dispatched to the scene." The woman informed him. "There was no reply through the speakers so we are calling you directly to see if you were okay."

John tried not to let himself panic. Finn told him he would only be there on a rare occasion because of the long drive. "My housekeeper could possibly be there. Also, a friend of mine was going to keep an eye on the place for me. I hope everything is alright."

"We can give you an update as soon as we know anything. You wish a follow-up call or a message sent to your phone?"

"Follow up call please." John replied. He thanked the woman before hanging up and walking back to Randy. "I got a call from my security company." He said quietly near his ear. "Someone called in a disturbance from my place."

"Everything okay?" Randy replied.

"I don't know. They're supposed to call me back. I hope so." John said with worry in his eyes.

"Did you try to call...him yet?" Randy asked, knowing John was more worried over a person then his belongings.

"No..I hate to bother him if he's at his place but I'm going to anyway." John looked up Finn's number and hit the call button. The call went to voicemail as it was sitting in his room unattended. "Fuck. No answer." John's heart raced as he ended the call. "I'm starting to get worried."

"Well, you want to stay here or head for the hotel?" Randy asked him.

"Hotel." John said in a worried tone. "I won't be able to enjoy myself now."

"Okay, BB." Randy replied. He stood up and excused him and John from the party. They both headed outside for the walk back to the hotel.

"Fuck, I hope everything is okay." John said as they walked in the night air. His hand moved to touch his collar a moment. "My alarm hasn't went off since I bought that system."

"What's the chance of a false alarm?" Randy asked.

"Anything's possible I guess." John said. The two men were dressed nicely in suits. "Just never happened before."

The guys got back to their hotel and the room. "Well, no point stressing until you hear something. Even then what can you do? We still have three more days of panel discussion." Randy said.

"If something happened to Master they can forget me being here." John said. He had not realized how deep his feelings went for the Irishman until that moment. He really loved him, just as much as Sheamus but in a different way. Love could be equal but different.

"You think he was there and triggered the alarm?" Randy asked as he removed his suit coat and started to remove his tie.

"I have no idea." John reached into his pocket to pull out his keychain that held the charm Sheamus had given him. "Sweets? I need you. Please." He said, a small quiver in his voice. There was a long quiet pause as Randy didn't want to break John's focus. John then picked up the familiar scent that followed Sheamus' presence. "Sweets, I'm worried. My security system was triggered at the house. Have you been there?" John asked, a sense of urgency in his tone.

"Nay in a few days...since no one was there." Sheamus replied.

"Fuck...how long does it take you to go there...maybe see if Master is okay...comfort him if he needs help." John asked.

"Nay sure what comfort I be...oh, I forgot he can hear me too...I will go see what I can find, Angel." Sheamus replied to him. John's phone went off about the same time.

John hurried to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Cena? This is Julia from Clad All." The woman replied.

"Yes, this is John. What did you find out?" John replied quickly.

"I am sorry to inform you there did appear to be a disturbance at your property. At your earliest convenience if you could return and take inventory of anything missing we can send an adjuster out to help with the process."

"Thank you. Were you able to discover who called it in?" John asked, his heart pounding. He hoped maybe whoever had broken in had triggered the alarm.

"I am sorry, Sir. I do not have the full report yet. Just that there was one male subject found on the grounds and he was taken to the nearest hospital for treatment." She informed John.

John's hand shook as he cleared his throat. He thanked the woman and ended the call. "There was a disturbance..." His voice shook slightly. "She said a man was found...and taken to the hospital."

"Don't think you're lucky enough for it to be the intruder do you?" Randy commented.

"I have no idea...I hope Sweets can find something. I need to get back. She said things are probably stolen." John said with trembling hands.

"I guess see how soon your pilot can file a flight plan." Randy told John as he got up to begin packing. John tried to remain calm as he contacted his pilot. Sadly the earliest he could come to pick them up was early the next morning around 6 am.

John sat on the bed in his boxers, staring at the phone and willing Finn to call him.

It was a few more minutes before Sheamus' presence was felt again. "I couldn't find much, Angel. Ye place is sadly a mess."

"Fuck." John lowered his head. "They said a man was found and taken to the local hospital but I can't find out who until tomorrow." Tears wanted to wet his eyes.

"I could try to find 'im for ya, Angel. I just don't know how successful I'll be." Sheamus replied.

"Please...do that." John looked at Randy. "Sweets said my place is a mess. He's going to try and find Master for me."

"Okay, Baby." Randy told him as he moved to join John on the bed.

"I'm so worried." John laid his head on Randy's shoulder. "Master always answers his phone...I don't give a damn about my stuff."

"Even if he is the one they found, we can't do anything until morning and worrying won't accomplish anything." Randy told him as he wrapped an arm around him. "Why don't you pull out comfortable clothing for tomorrow?"

John nodded and stood to focus on packing. "I really care about him, Daddy. I just lost Sweets...I don't want anything to happen to Master."

"You have a big heart I understand that." Randy told John. He may not have been close to Finn himself, but doesn't mean he would want the guy getting hurt.

"I didn't realize until now how much I love him." John admitted. "Almost as much as Sweets...just in a different kind of way." He looked through their clothes, pulling some out. "I don't wish Sweets would come back and take Master's place anymore. I will always love my Sweets but his time has passed...Master is my Dom now."

Randy nodded before he got up to help John. "Angel?" Shea's voice called from near by.

John turned his head in the direction of the voice. "Yes, Sweets?"

"It was him." Sheamus replied. The soft whisper like tone made it hard to tell the emotion behind the statement.

John's face pale visibly as he stopped his work. "H-How do you know?"

"Took some trackin, but I found 'im. Somethin big musta happened. His wrists were wrapped, but poor guy nay respondin it seems to no one." John began to shake as he felt the room around him grow dim. Hearing that his new Dom was non responsive after everything he had been through was just too much to the older man. He had been through more heartache in the past months than some suffered in a lifetime.

"Baby?" Randy saw the look to John's face and his body sway so he moved quickly to steady him. "Come on, BB. Come sit down." John's eyes rolled back and he fell into Randy's arms. The blessed darkness took him to a place where there was no pain or sense of loss. "Oh, fuck." Randy exclaimed before he picked John up to move him to the bed. "What the fuck did you tell him?!" He yelled out even though he knew he wouldn't hear a reply. He moved to the bathroom for a cool cloth and lightly wiped John's face to get him to come around.

It was a few long minutes before John stirred. His eyes filled with tears as they opened to look at Randy. "Get away from me, Daddy. I'm some kind of jinx."

"Don't start, Baby Boy." Randy told him moving to sit next to him on the bed.

"Sweets found Master...he's bad off in the hospital...unresponsive with his wrists taped up...just because some idiot wanted my stuff." John said in a broken tone.

"We will get to him as soon as we can, Baby. I am not leaving you though." Randy told him.

"Can't we ever just be happy? I must have some shitty karma stored up." John's blue eyes looked haunted. "If he's bad I'll never forgive myself for telling him to stay there."

"I don't know why you or any of us have the hands we are dealt in life." Randy told him. "Fuck, you are one of the greatest guys I know. If karma is real you should be bathing in blessings."

"I-If I've lost him I'm done with the whole leather community. I can't do this anymore." John's face crumpled as tears rolled down his face. "He has to be okay...he has to..." Randy moved to actually lay down next to John, pulling him toward him. He wrapped an arm over him to try to comfort him. John cried against Randy's chest until he had nothing left. Little by little his sobs lessened until he fell into an exhausted sleep. Randy carefully reached for his phone so not to wake John and made sure he had the alarm set for about four. Sadly only a few hours from then. He then lowered his head and closed his eyes,

The morning came and John woke feeling sick and exhausted. They made their way to the airport and flew to Tampa. Arriving at his home first, John walked through the front door to assess the damage not that it mattered. He just wanted to see if Finn was alright. "Damn, Baby." Was all Randy could really comment as they moved through the house. Various items were knocked to the ground or broken as they moved through the main floor.

John reached the living room and shook his head. His favorite big screen TV was missing as was his expensive stereo. DVDs were strewn all over the room. "How the hell did they get past the code?"

"No clue, BB." Randy commented. "Maybe they knew how to temporarily disable it?"

"Damn, I always felt so safe here." John's eyes widened at a thought. "My babies!" He took off at a run for the kitchen exit to the garage. Randy ran after John, hoping he wouldn't need to deal with another fainting spell.

John reached the garage and looked over the vehicles, letting out a sigh as they all seemed in place. He looked behind him to see Randy. "That's a relief. Looks like everything is here."

"Good...um want to finish surveying the damage or go check on Finn?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Come on." John moved to leave the garage and look over the house. When he reached the office he sighed, seeing his computer, i pad and ipod were all missing. "Fuck...now they have my personal info."

"Shit...after the hospital I guess you will be on the phone with the credit companies. Maybe you should do it now? I can always drive." Randy told him, knowing every moment that passed the more chance of John's credit and other things getting compromised.

"Yeah. Let me check the bedroom." John moved into the bedroom and began to look. His face paled as he noticed the blood stains on the rumpled bed sheets. He noticed his drawer was open and walked to look inside. "Fuck...some of my toys are missing...cuffs...my ball gag...blindfold...I think a dildo or two." He told Randy who had followed him. "You don't think?" A towel could be seen lying on the floor.

"Could explain why he wasn't responding at the hospital." Randy admitted.

"Fuck...look there's blood on the floor." John pointed, a lump forming in his throat. "Forget about my shit...we need to get to the hospital"

"Okay,BB. Let's go." Randy told him, putting a hand on John's shoulder. He tried to not let the sight of the dried blood on the cream carpet bother him. The men left the house and drove to the nearest hospital together. Once they arrived John tried to keep his cool as he walked inside with Randy.

Randy walked upto the information desk to try to find out if they were at the right hospital and if so which room was Finn's. With some work he got the information and both men headed to the upper floor to his room. Finn was laying in the bed. His eyes had a blank look as he just stared off at the wall away from the door. The normal wires checked his vitals and an IV ran to his left hand. John felt the room spin slightly and leaned close to Randy as he neared Finn's bed. The normally cheerful eyes of his Master looked almost dead. Obviously something terrible had happened to him. The older man was almost afraid to speak to him. "M...Finn?" He said in a quiet tone, not used to using the man's actual name. "It's John and Randy."

Finn made no attempt to move or seem to register the two men were there. The only faint sign of movement was the slow blink of his eyes. Tears filled John's eyes as he moved to rest a hand on Finn's shoulder. "I'm so sorry this happened to you...I swear I thought my place was safe." He whispered, more to himself than to Finn.

"He been like that since they put 'im in here...or at least since I got back 'ere." Sheamus replied from somewhere near by.

"Fuck...what's wrong with him?" John whispered as he tried to take in Finn's appearance. He could hardly believe this was his strong, vibrant Master.

"Don't know...can't get 'im to say a peep. I would guess shock of some kind. I didn't hear nothin of any head injury. Just thee cut to his lip." Sheamus told him. Randy was quiet, thinking John was just talking out loud to himself.

John glanced at Randy at a loss. "Sweets is here." He whispered. "He said he thinks Finn is in shock. He didn't hear of any head injury."

"Okay, what did he hear?" Randy asked.

"He was shot. Leg wound." Sheamus replied. "Also heard they were worried of internal injury but nothing major found from what they could do without his consent."

"H-He said he was shot...leg wound." John repeated. "They're worried of...internal injuries but they can't fully check without his consent." His heart ached for the younger man.

"Internal injuries? From getting beat down?" Randy wondered.

"Is that it, Sweets?" John whispered, having a sinking feeling he already knew the truth.

"I didn't hear any more details than that." Sheamus replied. John's phone started to ring.

John moved to grab his phone and answered it without checking the number. "Yes? Hello?"

"What the hell is going on John?" Can the familiar and sadly irate tone of Hunter.

John tried to keep his voice low. "What did you hear, Sir?"

"Well, first off I got word that you and Randy left the conference early." Hunter told him.

"I got a call from my home security team in Vegas...my house was broken into." John told his boss. "Finn Balor is in the hospital...he was at my place when it was robbed. I don't know exactly what happened but he was shot in the leg. I'm here at the hospital with him."

"Well, that solved my other mystery." Hunter told him. "But new question, why was he at your place if you were not home?"

John glanced around before replying. "Remember when I told you I found a new...Dom? Well, it's him. He collared me a few weeks ago. When I'm on the road he crashes at my place sometimes."

"I see." Hunter replied simply. "Okay, he got shot...how's the kid doing?"

"Not good. He isn't responding. It looks like he's in shock." John replied honestly.

"For that long of a time is not good." Hunter replied. A faint sigh could be heard. "You know this can lead to problems later on. When he recovers, if it gets out about the relationship between you both...it can look bad all the way around."

"I'm sorry." John said quietly, feeling drained. "I wanted to pick someone who would be clean and responsible...and he belongs to the same group in Ireland Sheamus did."

"I understand, John. You know what I am saying though. If people find out they will think you are pulling favors. It may also seem you are cheating on Randy." Hunter tried to explain.

"Ran knows all about it...he took me to clubs looking for a new Sir." John told him in a quiet tone. "I would never cheat on him."

"I didn't say I see it that way...I said others if it got out." Hunter replied. "Well, I better call Dusty and let him know what is going on."

"Yeah...I'll let you go." John almost snapped, which was out of character for him. Hunter ended the call.

Randy looked over as John lowered the phone. "I'm guessing that was the office."

"Hunter." John sighed as he hung up. "Wanting to know what's going on and worried it's going to get out and cause trouble." John gave a bitter laugh. "Fuck him...Someone I love and care about is not responding and he's just fucking worried about his precious reputation."

"How did you think he was going to react?" Randy asked.

A nurse came in, seeing the two men. "Oh...morning, Gentlemen. Can I help you?"

"We just came to visit our good friend." John informed the woman. "He was staying in my house when he was attacked and I came as soon as I could."

"I see." She replied with a smile before she went to check his vitals. She tried talking to him, but got no reply from him. "A doctor should be in to check on him soon." She told them before leaving. John moved to sit slowly in the chair close by the bed. He lowered his head to rub his eyes, feeling defeated. It was maybe another twenty minutes or so before the doctor came in. "Good morning." He greeted them.

John raised his head to look at the doctor. "Good morning." He replied quietly.

The doctor went over to check Finn over. "Does he have any family you can get a hold of?"

"I don't know." John replied honestly. "He never spoke of his family to me. He can be private at times."

The doctor's face fell some. "I can't really disclose any information then. I would need either his consent or his next of kin."

John sighed. "Of course...I understand. I'm just worried sick about my friend. He was staying in my house when all this happened."

"Well, we can hope he snaps out of this on his own soon." The doctor told him.

John's shoulders slumped as he realized the doctor could not tell him a thing. "I really hope so." He answered quietly. The doctor turned to leave the room to continue his rounds. John looked at Finn in the bed and a quiet sob left his throat. He reached to rest his hand gently on the younger man's shoulder, feeling useless and helpless in the situation.

Finn's shoulder shook slightly at the soft touch. John bent his head to whisper softly near Finn's ear. "Your Angel is here for you. You're going to be okay." Tears wanted the wet the smaller man's eyes, but no real sound was heard. His body still wanted to shake at the touch. John saw the tears and stood to gently wipe them from Finn's face. He had a feeling the man had suffered more than a gunshot wound. "Shhh...don't cry. I'll be here as long as you need me."

"Maybe he will be more comfortable if it is just you, Baby." Randy commented.

John looked almost panicked at the thought of facing this alone but saw the wisdom in Randy's words. "Okay, Ran."

Randy walked over to kiss John's cheek and whisper in his ear. "I'll just be down the hall in the waiting area."

John nodded with a smile. "Thanks, D." Randy lightly patted Finn's shoulder before he left the room, partly closing the door behind him.

John sat down again, seeing they were all alone in the room. "It's just us now." He said quietly. "I think I know what happened to you...don't be ashamed...I was abused too a few months back at a gas station...I know how hard it is." Maybe a hint of a sniff was heard before Finn's eyes slowly closed keeping them that way as indeed it was a great feeling of shame that wanted to overtake him.

John could read the body language and put a hand back on his shoulder. "Whatever happened to you...it's not your fault...I never told you this but I was taken hostage by two men at a gas station robbery...when they found out I was gay they hurt me...put a dirty screwdriver inside me and down my throat...it wasn't my fault and neither was whatever happened to you...I'm here for you...and I love you."

"So-sorry." A voice finally came from the still man. It was small in sound, withdrawn. His jaw didn't move much.

John's heart filled with hope as he moved to stroke Finn's hair lightly. "What are you sorry for?"

"Mu-musst of do-done som-somethin wrong." Finn replied.

"Something wrong? No...you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. You didn't do anything." John insisted. "The doctor was wondering if you have family to contact."

"Nay...Becky be thee closest I have. As for wrong...ho-how else th-they get there?" Finn pondered

"Who knows...somehow they cracked my code." John said. "How many were there?"

"Two." Finn whispered. Then his face scrunched from the pain he was still feeling.

John gently stroked Finn's hair. "Feel like talking about it? The doctor is worried about internal injuries but without your consent he is not able to help you."

Finn opened his eyes. Fear was evident in them. He slowly shook his head. He knew John said he would understand but would he really? "Ju-just want...no ne-need to give st-statement...th-then for-forget it."

"Okay." John nodded as he tried to comfort his Master. "But if you ever want to talk I'm here. You might find I understand more than you know...I saw some of my toys were missing. It's more than just a gunshot wound isn't it?" Finn slowly nodded, his eyes closing again as another wave of shame wanted to crash into him. How could John keep looking at him as he did? How could he still view him as if nothing changed? "Hey...stop it." John told him gently. "As I said I've been there. I felt ashamed for Sweets to even look at me...I felt...dirty. But he took care of me and I healed in time."

"Nay ye place." Finn whispered. "Fi-find a nurse. Le-let them know I wi-wish to make st-statement of th-thee attack."

John nodded, not wanting to push his Dom too hard. "Okay. Be right back." He reluctantly left Finn's side to go track down a nurse. Finn sighed as he opened his eyes again. John was truly acting like an angel but could things really stay the same between them after this? How could he be respected after being made so weak?

John returned a short time later with a young nurse. She tried to give the injured man on the bed a reassuring smile. "This gentleman says you wish to make a statement?"

Finn looked at the woman slowly nodding. "Aye, Lass. I do."

She nodded and looked at John. "Do you wish Mr. Cena to go or stay?"

Finn looked over at John. He debated a moment and realized John pretty much pieced a good part of it together. "He may stay." Even if this changed their dynamic in the club John would still be his friend and he knew that much.

The woman nodded and moved to shut the door to ensure their privacy. She pulled out a notebook and pen. "You may continue when you're ready, Sir."

"I th-thought it would be an officer?" Finn questioned.

She looked confused before nodding. "Forgive me, Sir. I'm new at my job. I'll get an officer for you right away." The nurse moved to leave the room.

Once they were alone John reached to gently pat the younger man's shoulder. He could see the pain and uncertainty in his grey eyes. "This changes nothing between us so don't even think it. You'll always be my Sir as long as you'll have me."

"How?" Finn asked simply, unsure how to elaborate what he was feeling.

"Because you're my Master...I love and respect you...something was done to you against your will...you were outnumbered and they had a gun...it doesn't change how I see you." John assured him. "If I had been attacked would you cast me aside?"

"Nay." Finn lowered his eyes. "Ju-just seems different."

"Not to me." John insisted. "It will just take time for you to heal. Let me be there for you."

"I'll try." Finn told him.

"I love you...hasn't anyone ever truly loved you no matter what?" John asked at the unsure sound in Finn's voice. "Nothing could ever make me leave. I...love you as much as my Sweets...I never thought I'd say that. For the first time since he passed I wouldn't bring him back here...I still love and miss him but you're my Sir now."

"I guess maybe not...I guess Akiko...still do-don't mean I won't be seen differently in ye eyes. Even if they are eyes of love." Finn told him.

"You won't...you'll see." John insisted. "My Sweets shared with me he was attacked and it didn't change a damn thing...he was also attacked by some homophobic guys in the company while we were a couple."

"I'll try, Angel...ju-just hard." Finn told him. John nodded. Before he could reply the door opened and an officer appeared with the nurse who left earlier. John removed his hand from Finn and moved so he wouldn't seem in the way. Finn looked at the officer waiting. The nurse closed the door for privacy as the officer removed a note pad and a small voice recorder. He explained it was to help make the statement more official since it was not being done at the station. Finn told them he understood and they began. Finn closed his eyes to visualize what had happened. It took about twenty minutes for Finn to slowly get out all the details he could recall and even some he may not have wanted to. He recalled the names he had heard, how each of the guys looked, the fight, everything down to the sexxual assault and the man's comment about he could die for all he cared.

The officer nodded in sympathy at the end. "Thank you for your honesty. I know it's not easy but thankfully only a toy was used so no worries of diseases the men may have carried. You still may want to ask the doctor to examine the area for infection."

"Aye, Sir...ho-hope ye can find them." Finn told him, slowly opening his eyes again.

"We'll do all we can, Mr. Balor." The officer assured him. "Do you need counseling services?"

Finn seemed to debate a moment then shook his head. "Nay...th-that's alright."

The officer nodded and excused himself. John was going to speak to Finn when his phone went off. There was a text sent from an unknown number. #You're in deep shit now, Fag. We have every piece of private info you own including your little sex sessions on Skype with multiple men. Hope you enjoyed what we did to your boy toy. There's more where that came from if you don't do everything we ask. I think your career may be over if word got out what a kinky faggot you are. Will be contacting you again soon. Oh...and we still have your dog tags. Great souvenir. Good times. # John's hand began to shake as he stared at the phone in utter disbelief. "It can't be. No."

The nurse had left with the officer. "Wh-what is it, John?" Finn asked, seeing the color drain from John's face.

John neared the bed and read the message allowed. "Fuck...remember I told you I was abducted from a gas station? Those guys stole my dog tags before they assaulted me...it must be the same ones." The memories of the rape made the older man's stomach heave.

"Ye need to see if you can catch that officer." Finn urged John. "They need that information."

"Yeah...damn, they have so much shit on me they could release to the public. They have my i pad and computer." John moved to hurry and leave.

For both their sanity Finn hoped these men could be found. John managed to find the officer and inform him of what was going on. The officer promised to help all he could before going his way. John went to the waiting room to sit down next to Randy. His face was pale and body shaking slightly. Randy looked over from his phone. "What is it, BB? What happened?"

John spoke lowly, his voice strained. "The guys who hurt Finn are the same guys who took me from the gas station." He passed his phone to Randy so he could read the threat.

Randy bit his lip reading it. "Fuck, BB...they can't get away with this, but what can we do?"

"They can make our lives and Mike's life hell." John almost whispered. "They have my tablet and computer...all those Skypes we did back and forth...talking about playing with Mike and you helping me find a new Dom...one click from them and my career is shot to hell."

"Well, we can give Mike a heads up...I guess Hunter too...let him get tech on it to change your company accounts. Also see if anyone may have made hacked entries." Randy said.

"They won't do it yet. They want something from me." John's eyes grew wet. "Poor Finn...they almost broke him."

"But he is at least talking?" Randy commented. "It's a start."

"Yeah...he started after you left." John bit his lip. "They said they would do more if I don't do as they say."

"But you cave in once they will just keep coming after you for more until they get stopped." John nodded but was unconvinced, What other choice did he have?

Finn was released that evening and John managed to get him to agree to go to his place so the younger man would have him around. John helped him clean up and then put him to bed so he wouldn't have to see the master bedroom. As he was heading upstairs his phone went off with another text. John opened the message with a pounding heart. #Here's our demands. Bring your limited edition Camaro to the address below tomorrow night at 9 PM and this all ends now. You'll never hear from us again. You don't and your boyfriend may end up like the other one and all your shit goes viral.# John's heart pounded as he thought over the request. That car cost almost as much as his house. It was his baby. On the other hand Randy and Finn's safety was worth more than any car. He knew if he told Randy his Daddy would try to talk him out of it. John typed. #I'll be there and drop it off and I better never hear or see from you again.# It was a few minutes before the reply came. #Agreed. Come alone.# John pocketed his phone and went upstairs to clean his bedroom. He just wanted all this over with.

On the other side of Tampa a middle aged man laughed as he read John's reply. He had been involved in crime for years and had never met a man so wealthy or so naive. "This is it, Boys. The big one. We grab the fag and we're set. The car's just a nice bonus." The two men from the house break in watched nearby. "His boyfriend...Orton is almost as damn rich as he is. We keep Cena and tell him it's more money or his life. I doubt he'll refuse." He twirled the dog tags in his hand with a grin. "As I said then I hate pretty stuck up rich boys...homos even more. Once we get the money he'll get him back alright...I just haven't decided if it will be in pieces or not yet." Jarrod and Jerry snickered at the words. John had no idea what he was walking into.

Finn laid in his room tossing as each time he tried to find sleep he would be haunted by the images. He fought so hard to burn them in his brain he now could not erase them. John tried to clean the master bedroom as best he could then checked on Finn while Randy made some calls to Hunter. Seeing how disturbed Finn was John climbed into bed beside him to try to offer comfort. Finn jumped a little as he was too lost in his own head to hear John come in at first he then calmed down as he took in the here and now. "Still wonder if...I...I did sometin wrong with the system ye-yesterday."

"No, Master. These guys must have been trying to pull something since the day they left me on the side of the road." John assured him. "You have no fault in any of this."

"Crafty...we...we need to becar-careful." Finn stammered.

John nodded. "Yes, Master." He knew after the next evening all the drama would be over with. He moved close to Finn, resting his head on the younger man's chest. Finn tried not to tense from the close contact but then wrapped his arm lightly around John's shoulders. John felt Finn's body tense slightly and looked up at him. "Am I hurting you, Master?"

"Think me body ju-just instinctively jumpy, Angel. Ye are fine." Finn replied. The painkillers he was on he wasn't feeling much physical pain if any.

John nodded, feeling a little on edge himself. "I get that. Would you like me to sleep here tonight or give you some space and rest with Randy?"

"St-stay please." Finn may have sounded more afraid then he had wished.

"Of course, Master. Daddy will understand." They had already eaten at the hospital so John decided to call it an early night.

Finn tried to get comfortable and fall asleep taking security in the fact he was not alone. The next day went by with relative quiet with John caring for Finn while Randy relaxed because he was supposed to go back on the road the next day. After dinner Randy excused himself to do some grocery shopping for Finn and John. John waited until around 8:30 and and checked on his Master, seeing the man was resting comfortably, the pain killers making him pretty drowsy. He quietly got into his beloved yellow Camaro and pulled out of the garage to deliver it as ordered. He knew Finn would be okay with Randy coming back soon. He had left a note on the bed in the master bedroom. It read:

Dear Daddy and Master,

The men who are threatening us made me a deal. I deliver my Camaro to them and they'll leave you both alone. I know you'll be worried but I have to do this to keep you safe. I can't bear seeing either of you hurt if they come after you because of me. I love you both and will see you soon.

Your Baby Boy and Angel

John had the windows rolled down as he drove down the road, the cool evening breeze blowing in his face. His stomach felt like it was in tight knots of stress and worry. A part of him was screaming not to do this but he had to for all their sake's. He finally reached the address that had been mailed to him using the GPS on his i phone. It was a secluded parking lot of a small business that seemed to be closed. He saw that a truck was parked there and three large figures stood outside as if waiting on him. John gave a shaky breath but pulled the car up beside the truck and killed the motor. He removed his seatbelt and slowly climbed from the vehicle.

"You alone as instructed?" A deep voice asked as one of the figures walked closer. John nodded, trying not to show how nervous he really was. "Yeah...keys are in the car..." His voice trailed off as the face of one of his attackers from the gas station so long ago came into view in the dim light. "Oh...I see you remember me." The boss gave a low laugh. "I like to leave a lasting impression." John tried to calm his racing heart and shaking hands. "I remember you...so everything's cool now?" There was no reply only a short pause. John jumped as he felt the barrel of a gun press into the back of his neck. "You're not only a homo...you're a fool." The boss laughed as John's hands were pulled behind him by one of the other figures and taped together. "You and your boyfriend are worth how much and you just deliver yourself to me." Before John could respond a knotted cloth of some kind was pushed inside his mouth and tied behind his head, rendering him mute. Next a dark hood went over his head. The boss laughed at the frightened whimpers from John. He searched his pocket for his phone and smashed it before tossing it into the ground. Jerry hoisted John up and tossed him in the trunk of the Camaro once it had been opened. The older man's feet were then taped together and the trunk slammed shut. "Won't he suffocate?" Jerry asked as Jarrod hopped in the car's driver's side. "Nah...we only have a short drive...just enough to scare him." The boss laughed. He got into the passenger's side. Jerry shrugged and walked to get into the truck. The two vehicles pulled out of the parking lot and were gone into the night.

Sweat poured down John's face in the hood as panic began to set in. He could feel the car moving and had no idea what the men planned on doing to him. It had been a stupid move but his heart was in the right place. It had all been to protect his Daddy and Master. He struggled in his restraints, wanting to call for Sheamus but he could only make muffled whimpers under the gag. He prayed the key chain with the precious charm would not be taken from him as he could lose his connection to Sheamus forever. Giving a gloating smile Chris, the boss placed a call to Randy's phone number that he had found on John's tablet. Of course the location and number was blocked.

Randy was almost back to the house when his phone started to ring. He hit a button on the steering wheel that connected to a bluetooth. "Hello?"

A deep voice was heard, sounding smug and confident. "Mr. Orton?"

Instinctively Randy wanted to grip the wheel tighter having a bad feeling. "Who's asking?"

A laugh was heard. "I take that for a yes...You know...you really should keep a better eye on what's yours..You never know when someone might just decide to...take it away from you."

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked.

"I'm talking about your...man candy." Chris chuckled. "He's as stupid as he is rich. We threaten to hurt you and he delivers not only a car but himself gift wrapped."

"What if I don't believe you?" Randy replied

"I'll call you back in a little while...let you hear him. You'd better answer the phone." The voice grew dark. "If I get even a whiff of you contacting the cops I'll deliver him to you piece by piece...starting with his dick." Chris chuckled. "You have no idea who you're dealing with. I drowned a man for being late on a debt he owed me...believe me I wouldn't bat an eye at disposing of the spoiled brat."

"That isn't needed." Randy replied as he reached John's house and unlocked the gate.

"Good...then we understand each other. I'm warning you...I have men watching. One hint of a cop and he's dead." Chris repeated. "I'll call back soon." The phone call ended abruptly.

Randy parked and headed inside looking around he rushed for the bedroom finding the note. "GOD DAMN! FUCKING HELL!" Randy sat on the bed, debating what to do. He feared the man very well could keep his word. Should he tell Finn or would that set the smaller man even more?

(John, John. *Shakes head* His heart is always getting him into trouble isn't it? See you next week.) Rose


	32. Chapter 32

(Hope you all enjoyed your week.)

The criminals drove around a half hour until they came to a secluded house with a very dim porch light. They parked John's car in the garage. Chris jumped out and looked at Jarrod. "Get him out of the trunk and bring him inside." Jarrod nodded and moved to do as he was told.

Randy had little choice. He headed for the extension to check on Finn the same time he pulled out his phone. "Hunt, It's Randy. We have a big problem." He spoke into the phone as soon as the line was picked up. "I don't care if it is during a show. John's been abducted." He cringed as he heard a barrage of yelling. "Of course I'm not kidding. One of John's cars was taken as well...I can't. I was warned. I am somehow being watched and if they get wind I did they promised to kill him...of course I fucking believe them!" Randy yelled back. "Fuck, Hunter they somehow cracked his security codes, robbed his house, attacked a guy that included shooting him! Why the fuck would they not go through with it?"

Randy tried to take a deep breath. "He's here and I was just going to check on him...no I don't know which one, what difference does that make?...I have no clue if he does or not. He hates making any kind of alterations to those things...Yeah, do what you can but make sure no police come here tonight!" Randy hung up the phone and headed for the steps.

Finn had come out of his room, his eyes looking faintly glazed. "Wh-what be goin on, Randy?" Finn asked, leaning on the railing.

"You should be in bed resting." Randy said to him.

"I was until something stirred me...something be troubling me mind. Where's John?" Finn asked.

Randy gulped, biting his lips. "You should be keeping weight off that leg for now."

"I ask ye again...where be, Johnny? He thee one that always checked on me...ye normally wouldn't deal with me unless ye had too." Finn's voice rose slightly.

Randy ran a hand over his head, lowering it. "John stepped out for a little bit."

"I nay believe ya...something happened. It be written all over ya face." Finn replied.

"Sit and I'll fill you in." Randy finally relented and Finn headed back into his room. Once he sat Randy filled him in about the note and the call.

"Bloody fool!" Finn exclaimed.

"Sort of my feelings as well." Randy sighed. "We are now stuck. Fuck, even if I do as he says who is to say they still won't kill John...or capture me as well."

Finn shook his head. "Shea? Ye round here? Ye have any clue any of this be happening?!" He sighed when he heard no reply. "Damn, the air feels empty."

"Hopefully that means he is with John." Randy replied.

Chris Matthews was a hard man. He had been involved in organized crime for years and was known for being ruthless. He had been molested by a male family friend as a child and now hated anyone who was gay with an intense passion. To him John represented the ultimate travesty...a man who was wealthy, well loved and accepted while being with a man openly. He wanted the money yes but he wanted to break John down just as much.

John sat on a bed, his eyes wide in fear while the three men talked. The hood and gag had been removed as well as the tape binding his feet but his hands were still taped behind him. He was beyond scared, having no idea what would come next.

Chris looked at Jerry with a smile then Jarrod. It was a dark sneer with no hint of anything but pure malice. "I'm getting ready to place a call. I want you both to fuck the fag so hard his insides bleed for a week. I want his lover to hear him screaming in pain."

Jerry looked at Chris in utter shock. He had been ordered to do some pretty messed up things in his time but this was crazy. "Fuck him? Dude, I'm not gay!"

"If you were you'd be joining him." Chris replied coldly. "This is about pain not fun...get hard however you can...think of a chick if it helps. But I want you both to take your turn with him...and no condom. He's a wrestler...he's clean."

The men nodded after a long minute, knowing better than to cross their boss. The both lowered their jeans and began to stroke themselves until the stimulation cause them to get hard. John felt his body want to tremble as he watched them. It did not take much to figure out what was going on. "I'll go first." Jarrod smirked. He had a slight sadistic side that Jerry lacked. He moved to the bed, reaching for John's shorts. John knew it was no use but he struggled anyway. "Don't do this...please."

Chris gave a hearty laugh as he watched. "Why? A slut like you should love this. I read on your Skype how much fun you had at a kink club letting three people take turns with you."

"That was a spanking not s-" John's words were cut off as Jerry spread his legs and shoved his cock roughly into John's ass, grunting at the slight pain. The older man gave a scream as he felt himself tear, tearing running from his eyes.

"Yeah...that's it...make him scream. No one's close enough to hear." Chris encouraged. He dialed Randy's number, his brown eyes full of dark glee.

Randy looked as the phone rang. "Put it on speaker...I want to hear." Finn told him.

"I don't know." Randy replied.

"Do it damn it...Ye know I'll find out either way." Finn snapped.

Randy nodded, hitting the button for speaker. "Where is he?" Randy asked.

"He's here...just a little...tied up." Chris laughed, holding the phone out toward John. "Say hi to your... _Daddy_." The word was spoken with sarcasm. Realizing Randy would hear him John forced himself not to scream and just clenched his teeth to deal with the violation.

"Awe...don't be shy now." Jarrod laughed, reaching to grab John's balls in a death grip. The older man gave a scream of pain before he could stop it.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Randy yelled before he could stop himself. Finn remained silent, trying not to slip into a panic.

"Awe, you didn't mind sharing him at the clubs...what's a few more?" Chris taunted. Jarrod groaned as he hit his climax, filling John deeply and making the older man feel dirty and disgusting. He pulled out and Jerry immediately took his place. John cried out as his bleeding hole was stretched by the even larger man. "Oops...my men forgot to wear a condom...oh well." Chris laughed.

"He wasn't fucked at those places you arrogant prick! You don't know a fucking thing!" Randy yelled.

"If you don't do as I say he'll beg us to fuck him instead of what will happen." Chris warned darkly. "I might cut him apart piece by piece...ruin that pretty face that made him so much money. Let's see how rich he is when he looks like a disfigured monster."

John heard the threat in the midst of his pain and his heart pounded in fear. Randy wouldn't want him anymore if that happened and neither would Finn. Who would want a monster? "No...please." He begged, his voice hoarse from pain.

"What the fuck do you want already...and stop it!" Randy snapped, his hand gripping the phone more. Finn fought the feeling of wanting to be sick.

"I'll send you a list first thing in the morning. You do each and every thing on it AND don't call the cops and I'll make sure you get him back only a little worse for wear." Chris told Randy. He held the phone toward John who was still being raped by Jerry. "Anything to tell your Daddy?"

"T-Take care of M-Master." John said, his body in a world of pain. "He needs to rest."

"I will." Randy replied to the man and also to John unsure if he would be heard or not. Sadly Finn had already gotten up and stumbled toward the small bathroom before he grew ill. The call ended with no warning, Chris having said all he wanted. He got his point across loud and clear. Randy sighed, wanted to scream, yell, hit something. He got up from the bed to check on Finn. The poor man was hunched over the toilet. Randy went to put a hand on his shoulder but it was shoved off.

"DON TOUCH ME!" Finn yelled before almost going into a panic fit including hyperventilating.

"Hey, calm down...it's me." Randy told him...yeah calm down like he had room to talk. "We will get him back okay? I promise him I'll look after you tonight. Now, we can both stay in your room if you want."

It was unclear at first how much Finn heard him till he nodded. "Okay...Okay." He slowly tried to stand back up and stumbled to the bed.

Once the men finished with him John's wrists were thankfully cut free then tied again in front of him. They left him alone in the dark room, locking the door. He stared at the ceiling, feeling dirty and bleeding and so thirsty he could hardly swallow after the cloth gag. His shorts were still lowered to his ankles, the pockets containing his precious charm. "S-Sweets." He whispered into the darkness, his body wanting to shake in shock. "Sweets?"

It felt like quite a few long moments before an almost comforting sensation could be felt. The deceased Irishmen felt he was pulled so many ways at once that day. "Rest, Angel." He whispered.

John shifted with a groan. "H-How? I feel like I've been ripped in half."

"Lay down...relax...let me try something." Sheamus urged. John laid back fully and tried to force his body to relax. "Just remember whatever ye feel is me...they are nay in 'ere."

"O-Okay." John whispered, wondering what Sheamus was going to try to do.

A soft kiss like feeling was felt on John's forehead. Then a touch down his one arm. It was cool at first. A faint pressure could almost be felt over the older man. The cool feeling wanted to stretch over his whole body.

The coolness eased his dry throat and some of the burning in his ass. John felt his body relax slowly. "Thank you...it's better. Sweets...I think I might be joining you soon. These men will kill me whether Daddy gives them what they want or not...that Chris hates me...either that or he'll turn me into a monster then I might as well be dead anyway."

"Don't speak as such, Angel...ye Daddy will get ya. Even if thee other happens...do ye think so little of thee two men ye say hold ye heart now?" The slight weight and coolness remained John could almost picture the large Irishman covering his body with his own.

"N-No but I can't live that way, Sweets. I would lose my place in the company...I would feel Randy and Master deserve better." Tears rolled down John's face. "I was raped without a condom twice. What if they have a disease?"

"Ye can get checked...just as Randy did. Aye, ye couldn't wrestle...but doesn't mean all be over...there always be a chance." Sheamus' Brogue was sweet and soothing.

John felt so many emotions it was exhausting. " Could you go to Daddy...tell him where I'm at?" He asked in a soft tone so he would not be overheard.

"Soon, Angel...remember he nay hear me less he sleep. He may be too stressed to sleep much. I also wish just a lil longer with ya." Another faint kiss was pressed to John's forehead.

"I'm so glad you're here...more than you know." John's eyes slowly closed. "You're right...you're my guardian angel now."

"Just try to rest...I will try to visit Randy tonight...help him get ya back." Sheamus told him softly. "No matter what be after tonight...I love ye."

"I love you too, Sweets. Always." John tried to keep awake but his body almost passed out a few minutes later, plunging him into a deep sleep.

After John passed out Sheamus knew what he had to do. He just hoped the other part would be willing and up to the task. He didn't know if he would be strong enough. If either of them were but he knew if they didn't try John was as good as gone. The darkness within those men was strong enough to show that John would not be left unscathed at best. He left John's side to travel to John's house. He found Randy in Finn's room sleeping next to the younger man as he shifted faintly in his drug induced sleep. He looked between the two men both had pros and cons for what he was planning.

Sheamus knew in many ways Randy had the deeper connection to them both. He was the logical choice. Also Finn was in a weakened condition. He focused his energy on Randy, his presence slipping into Randy's mind and dreams. Randy was resting as comfortably as he could despite the stress he was under. Next he knew he saw himself standing in the middle of a stone room. "What the fuck?!" He called out. He recognized it and it offered no comfort. It was the room from the visions of the circle. "This can't be!" He turned around, looking. "Why the fuck am I seeing this?"

"I brought ye here." Sheamus called from a doorway that opened up. Randy spung to look at him. He was dressed in simple brown robes.

"Shea? Wh-what are we doing here?" Randy asked, trying not to get scared. This place was nothing but vile evil to him. A place that was nothing but pain.

"John needs ye help...our help." Sheamus stated simple as he stepped closer.

"No shit...I can't do anything though until those bastards call." Randy snapped.

"We can though." Sheamus told him.

"We? How?" Randy asked.

"There may be a cost for it though." Sheamus' blue eyes looked sad yet determined.

"Stop talking riddles. I need to save John!" Randy yelled. He couldn't believe he was standing in that place and Sheamus seemed so calm about it all.

"Energy is never fully gone...just changed. I think I can pull back the energy I lost when I passed. I need a vessel though that can channel it in the physical world." Sheamus tried to explain.

"A vessel? What? Me?!" Randy asked wide eyed.

"Aye...and before ye ask I fear Finn would be too weak to handle it right now. Ye are stronger mentally and physically." The Irishman said.

"Okay, even if you could...wh-what's this cost you speak of?" Randy asked as he tried to calm down.

"I do nay know how much channeling that much power will drain either of us. It may only be for a limited time and leave ye weak afterward." Sheamus told him.

"What's the chance it will kill me?" Randy asked. Even though truth be told he would pay even that price to save John.

"I don't know...limited I am sure unless ye are not as strong as I think ye be. It may knock ye out though."

"And the risk to you? I heard the first time you controlled Finn you were gone almost a week." Randy told him.

"I don't know...may be as long...may be longer...honestly...maybe permanently." Sheamus wanted to be honest with him. "It may sent me fully to thee other side."

"What?! NO! Shea, John will freak out!" Randy yelled.

"Hush...I know thee cost." Sheamus told him. "I am already dead...I do nay wish John to join me yet. He has too much to live for...too many lives to touch. I saw him tonight...told him how I love him...just in case. Aye, he would be sad but he would be alive."

Randy nodded slowly. "Okay, so any clue how long this will last at all?"

"Nay."

"Will I still be in control or will it be you?"

"Nay fully sure." Sheamus replied.

"Will this even work?"

"Nay sure."

"Fuck...well, don't have much choice...what do I need to do?" Randy asked.

"Just try to relax." Sheamus told him. "I can't be sure how it will feel to ya."

Randy nodded, closing his eyes extending his arms out. "Go ahead...my body is your vessel to use." In the back of his head something was telling him how stupid this was, how crazy this all sounded. At this point he didn't care. He wanted this nightmare over. He kept his eyes closed as he heard Sheamus speaking, but it was not in English, he had to guess it was Celtic. He jerked with a faint yell as he was hit with a strong jolt of energy through his body. He hadn't seen Sheamus moving closer until their bodies touched, actually melding into one. His eyes opened to see he was alone in the room his head turned and he saw four orbs of light floating in different directions.

"Pull each to ya." Randy felt Sheamus' voice deep in his mind. "See if ye can draw them between us."

"How?"

"Trust ye instincts."

Randy looked in each direction at the orbs. Red, blue, yellow, purple. Something about the purple called to him first. He extending one hand out toward it as his eyes narrowed. It slowly floated closer then stopped. "Fuck...what the hell!"

"Ye need to keep calm...keep control. Will it to ya...if ye let it overwhelm ye have no hope of staying in control with all of them." Sheamus told him.

"Keep calm...yeah right...look who you are talking to." Rand commented as he tried again causing the purple orb to float closer until it rested on his outstretched palm. "You going to tell me what each one does?"

"It does nay matter...but that one is the same as I was. Purple is spirit...life forces. Now focus to draw it in ya." Randy closed his eyes to try to focus more. The purple orb lowered into his hands and flowed into his body like blood entering his veins. He grunted and gritted his teeth, dropping to a knee. "Good...Good...first down."

Randy opened his eyes and there was a faint spark behind his steel colored orbs. He looked at the other three. "Guessing Red is fire, Blue water….so yellow is air?"

"Very good." Sheamus replied.

"Well, I remember you didn't have earth." Randy told him. "Let's see." Would he want to burn the fuckers? Maybe draw the air from their lungs? Or drown them in their own blood? Which would hurt more? His lips curled into a dark smirk.

"Careful now...don't want darkness to creep into ya heart too much. Ye saw what darkness did to me." Sheamus cautioned.

"You telling me you are not having the same ideas?" Randy replied.

"I am nay saying that...just a healthy warning." Sheamus retorted.

"Okay..I got you." Randy told him. He focused, drawing the yellow orb to him next. The impact was not as bad as the purple one. Then blue and finally red. After the last he fell to his hands and knees as the swirling energies surged through his veins. Once the sensation calmed down he slowly stood up. "Let's do this." With that he vanished from the dream.

Randy woke up, looking to see Finn still next to him. *Okay can I still hear you? I feel I am still me.*

*Aye I am still here.* Sheamus could be heard inside his head.

*So you know where they have John?* Randy asked mentally.

*Aye.*

"What's going on?" Finn asked as he looked over then nearly jumped from the bed forgetting about his injuries until he cried in pain. He looked a Randy in the darkness. "What the hell is...Randy?" He asked in a questioning tone.

"Who else you expect?" Randy replied, not hearing the slight change to his voice. It sounded like he and Sheamus were talking in unison at the same time.

"Ye...ye eyes...what is happening?"

"What about my eyes?" Randy got from the bed and moved to the mirror seeing how they nearly glowed in the dark room. "Damn...didn't expect that part."

"Part? Part of what?" Finn asked.

"Long story that I don't have time to go into. I'm going to get John back." He headed for the door.

"Let me come." Finn replied.

"No...you're hurt."

"I may be able to help. He is partly in this mess because of me." Finn urged as he moved to get dressed.

*We may need someone to drive John's car back.* Sheamus told Randy.

"Fuck...okay...we are going to get back John's stolen car. If he isn't in shape to drive it you can. You are not to come in with me though. I don't need to worry about someone else. Got it?"

"Fine." Finn replied. He hated taking orders, but at this point he didn't care. Once dressed the two men headed for the car Randy was driving earlier and headed out.


	33. Chapter 33

(Last story update for this week. Hope you all enjoy. Warning this chapter will be dark and violent in nature.)

John woke from his sleep early in the morning to find the same three men peering down at him from the night before. The boss, the man called Chris was grinning down at him holding an assortment of sharp blades that made his blood run cold. "Good...you're up. I've been looking forward to this moment all night long." He smirked. John gave a cry of pain as he was jerked out of the bed and to his feet by Jerry. His blue eyes were wide in terror at the reality he knew he was facing. "P-Please...don't do this...I have money."

Chris gave a dark laugh at his captive's pleas. "Isn't that just like a rich boy? Trying to buy his way out of trouble. When I'm through with you your pretty boy lover won't be able to stand the sight of you." He nodded at Jarrod who moved to rip John's button down shirt open to expose his chest. Jarrod then ripped off a piece of duct tape and smoothed it over John's mouth, adding a few more. John's panicked pants could be heard through his nose as Jerry and Jarrod held him still, Jerry holding his back and Jarrod his head. Chris took one of the blades and ran the tip over John's chest. "Let's see...you wrestle shirtless I recall..." John gave a muffled scream as Chris began to carve words into his near flawless chest. They weren't deep enough to kill him but definitely deep enough to leave permanent scarring. Drops of blood bubbled to the surface as the word SLUT began to appear.

Minutes seemed to drag into hours as Chris placed similar cuts on John's exposed thighs and then moved to his face. The once fresh, dimpled face that had made women and men swoon was now a bleeding, scarred mess. Tears ran from John's eyes and his throat was sore from trying to scream. When Chris was finally done he stepped back to admire his work as though it were a masterpiece. "Perfect...all you'll be good for now is giving cheap blow jobs under a dark bridge somewhere."He went for a mirror and held it up so John could see his face and body. John almost passed out at the face that looked back at him. He wanted to die...hoped he would bleed out but he knew the cuts weren't deep enough.

"Well, that was fun but I'm starving. Come on, Boys. Breakfast is on me and then we send our demands for this fag." John was barely conscious as he was thrown to the bed and the tape ripped off his mouth. The door slammed shut as they left, leaving him a mess of blood, sweat, tears, and dried cum from the night before.

As Randy drove his hands gripped the wheel as a wave of pain and despair wanted to hit him hard. "What the hell? Jo-John?" He spoke mostly to himself.

*I think so...somehow that part must have come back with me.* Sheamus told him. Randy hit the gas just a little more. Finn tried to keep calm, hoping it would be explained later. It was almost an hour from leaving John's house until they pulled up in front of the rundown house.

"We will check the outside quickly...if we find the car you take it and get out of here….if we don't you get back in our car and wait." Randy told Finn. The smaller man sort of wanted to argue, but knew it was a waste of breath so he just nodded. They got out and started to look. Randy could see the bright yellow of the car through a window of the garage. He tried to work on the door but it was latched. He took a deep breath as he touched the latch again. It soon glowed bright red, almost melting in his grasp.

Finn saw it but couldn't believe it. Randy pushed the door open and looked at it. "Check for keys." He told Finn. The younger man went to look in the driver's door nodding. "Okay then...get the fuck out of here." Randy told him as he headed for the door into the house. John knew nothing of what was going on as he laid almost unconscious in the bed. His mind and body was in shock, pain and despair was all he could feel.

Chris, Jerry and Jarrod sat around a small wooden table in the kitchen area eating eggs and bacon they had purchased at a nearby diner. Chris kept gloating over how he had wrecked John for life and how rich they were all going to be soon. Randy's stealthy approach was spoiled by the sound of the car coming to life to be driven out of there. "W-What the hell?" Chris shouted, the smug smile leaving his face. The sound of the car was a distinct one. "That can't be him...he was too messed up!" He looked at Jerry. "Check on Cena." Jerry nodded and headed toward the room where John was being kept. Chris grabbed his gun and he and Jarrod ran for the front door to see what was going on.

The men got outside in time to see the car take off out of the garage and down the street. Randy heard the one man yell and waited but they never headed his way. He continued inside, looking. *Okay, Shea which way is he?* He headed for the bedroom on guard for the one man. John laid on the bed on his side, facing the wall. His pants were down to his ankles, the back of his legs tainted with dried blood from the brutal rape of last night. His hands were taped together so he had no real way of redressing himself not that he cared. The idea of ever looking at his body again filled him with dread and shame. The collar around his neck was stained with sweat and blood. Jerry looked him over, content to see the man was where he should be. "The boss really messed you up." He said with a low chuckle. John gave no word in reply.

"Hey, Bud." Randy spoke from behind the man that was occupied looking at John to notice he wasn't alone.

Jerry spun around to see Randy, giving a gasp at the intensity in the man's eyes. They seemed almost to glow. "Who are you?" He stammered, his eyes looking for the nearest weapon.

"Your worst nightmare." Randy replied as his eyes sparked just before punching the guy full force in the nose. A sickening crack was heard from the strength of the impact.

The man screamed out in pain, his hands raising on instinct to cover his face as the delicate facial bones were broken. John thought he heard Randy's voice far away and although he wanted to turn and look he was too ashamed to show his mangled face and body. "Be quiet." Randy stated, gesturing to the man to silence the air around him. His eyes focused on the man but shifted to John. "Baby...say something." His voice pleaded. It sounded different though.

"D-Don't look at me." John's hoarse voice could be heard. It sounded defeated. "I'm...disgusting." Quiet sobs could be heard beginning to leave him as his shoulders shook.

"I don't care...How many are here?" Randy asked. He moved his hand to draw the air from the struggling man until he fell still from suffocation.

"T-Three...Chris...the boss and the two that help him. At least that's all I've seen." John said honestly. "H-How did you get in?"

"Worry about that later. Just stay put...got me, Baby?"

"O-Okay." John agreed without moving.

Randy headed back out of the room. His steps were near silent as he went in search of the two men. *Maybe ye should've checked his injuries first.* Sheamus told him

*And risk being too weak to handle these guys and get John out of here?* Randy replied.

*Guess ye have a point.*

As if on cue as Randy walked out of the room Chris and Jarrod walked in talking. "I don't know how they..." Chris' words slowed as he came face to face with a very vengeful looking Viper. "You're the boyfriend!" He said, going for his gun.

"Good guess." Randy gave a punt kick right to the man's family jewels and then snapped his head to look at the other man. His pale eyes glowed faintly in a darker hue. "I wouldn't move." He spoke slowly and something gripped inside Jarrod, stilling him.

Chris wailed in agony and dropped the gun to the floor. John's dog tags that he had kept so long as a prize fell from his pocket on to the wood floor. Randy's eyes darted to the dropped chain. "You must be the boss man." Randy looked back at him, giving a roundhouse kick to Chris' ribs that very well could have cracked a few. He then looked over at Jarrod. "What to do with you."

Chris crumpled to the floor, still wailing in pain. Jarrod lost some of his tough guy exterior at the threat and began to plead. "N-No...it was all his idea! I was just doing what he said to do! It's all him!"

"That so?" Randy stated.

*He be thee one that assaulted Finn.* Sheamus told him.

Randy lifted his head as he still peered at the man. "Did his orders include ripping our buddy open when you broke into John's house?" His words were spoken slowly...deadly.

The man looked stunned at Randy's words, trying to talk his way out of it. "He left me no choice! He attacked me! Put me in some kind of wrestling hold!" Jarrod conveniently left out the part where he had gloated at the pain he caused Finn or that he had been the one to happily rape John first.

"Yeah when you threatened him first." Randy seethed. He moved to grab Jarrod, pulling him into a backbreaker. Then grabbing his neck he jerked quickly to snap the neck right in sight of his boss.

Jarrod went limp almost immediately as his neck was snapped. Chris' eyes were wild with fear as he looked up from the floor, his chest heaving. In all his years in crime he had never come across anyone like this man. "S-Stop...you'll regret it later...I'll give you back your boyfriend...I'll never bother you again." He begged.

Randy moved to the boss, crouching down to yank his head back to look up at him. "Did your boys show mercy on our friend? Did they or you show John mercy as you made him scream for me on the phone?" Randy gave a cold smirk. "Actually you didn't ask for mercy did you? You threatened me."

"Fuck you." The hardened man spat, seeing it would do him no good to beg. "It felt damn good to mess your boy up. See how much you want to fuck your pretty boy now that his face looks like a monster."

Randy's face hardened in a scowl. He reached to grip the man by the neck. *Just finish this...don't draw him...it isn't worth it.* Sheamus told him. Randy peered at the man. Blood slowly pooled into Chris' lungs. Chris's eyes widened as he began to cough and gasp for breath. It was not long before he began to drown in his own blood, his body fighting it before finally dying and going limp in Randy's grasp. Randy dropped the body before moving to grab the dropped chain and he headed back for the bedroom for John.

John was still where Randy had left him, curled on his side facing the wall. "Still with us, Baby?" Randy called as he neared the bed.

"W-What happened?" John said in a slightly slurred voice. "Us? Master here too?"

"Ye former." Sheamus replied faintly through Randy. It was an odd mix hearing a thick Brogue through Randy's deep baritone voice.

John slowly turned to look at the strange sound. His marred face could be seen for the first time, his haunted blue eyes bloodshot. The carved word on his chest was crusted with drying blood. "S-Sweets?"

"Both of us, Angel...told ye we would get ya." Randy walked closer to the bed. "Damn...maybe we were too easy on them. Just lay back, Angel and close ye eyes." John laid back on the bed, hissing at the pain inside him as he closed his eyes. He felt so dirty and disgusting. Randy leaned over the bed, placing his lips to John. A faint warmth washed John's body, healing over the cuts that were placed there a short time ago. Once done Randy stepped back, stumbling slightly

"Fuck." Randy grunted as his head spun slightly.

John opened his eyes, hearing Randy. He was amazed as he touched his face and noticed it was smooth as it had been before. His chest was also clear of the degrading word. "Daddy? You okay?" He asked in concern. His ass still hurt but that was not his top priority.

"Th-think we may need you to drive to the house." Randy told him. "Go...Go look for your belongings."

" What about my hands?" John asked, holding out his bound wrists.

Randy looked over. The light in his eyes could be seen flickering. "Opps...sorry." He made his way over to remove the tape. "Oh...try to ignore the...mess." John nodded as he moved to stand and pull up his underwear and shorts. Sadly his shirt was too far gone to wear now. He walked through the house, trying not to shake at the sight of the dead men. Although some of his outer wounds had been dealt with he was still mentally and emotionally damaged from the violations and trauma. He found his tablet, laptop and i pod and carried them outside to the waiting car. He decided to forget the heavy TV, not feeling up to carrying it.

Randy made it out after John. He slipped into the passenger side, handing the keys to John. "Your car should be safely back at home." He faintly groaned.

"T-Thank you." John started the car and began to drive. He felt shaky from nerves and because he had not eaten since dinner the night before.

"Finn in-insisted on coming so I gave him the job of driving it back." Randy told John. He reached over, resting a hand on his knee as he drove. It was very subtle so not to throw John off his focus of the road, but slow traces of the energy could be felt as he worked to finish healing John and energize the older man.

John felt himself growing stronger and glanced over at Randy. "Should you be doing that? What if it drains Sweets too much? And you?"

"Don't know how mu-much longer the...the two of us can stay...like this. Wa-wanted to get it done." Randy replied with his eyes already closed and his head resting back against the seat.

"I'm not losing Sweets am I?" John asked quietly. Something deep inside him told him he was but he tried to push it away. It was just too much to face along with everything else.

"We do-don't know...It...It's a possibility." Randy replied.

"I'm so sorry...both of you. I just wanted to protect us all." John said lowly as he drove. "Master Finn will probably release me for doing this...and because I was used by two men."

"And we did you, Baby." Randy almost whispered. "And I doubt he will...He...He heard the phone call. He insisted on coming to help."

"I love you both so much." Tears burned John's eyes as he drove. "Just rest. Sweets, if I never hear from you again I'll see you on the other side...and think of you every day. You're my first Master...every time Master Finn calls me Angel I'll think of you. Please...both of you...rest."

"May need...ya to carry him in if I leave." Sheamus came out slightly. His voice sounded almost sad.

"I'll take care of Daddy." John's voice was thick with emotion. "You and Daddy both risked so much for me. I'll do anything I can to help."

There was a faint squeeze to John's leg. "Love ye, Angel… I have from thee first moment we kissed...I couldn't nay have tried to save ye. I will nay say goodbye...just until next we meet. Take care of each other until the circle be complete again. Love ye too, Randy...me love." The grip lessened before falling away as Randy's head dropped to the side, passing out. There was silence in the car for several seconds before quiet sobs were heard as John wept while still trying to drive. He cried for all they had been through, how much he loved the three men in his heart and how much it ached to finally let Sheamus go. Although his Sweets had passed months ago always having the option to talk to him or feel him made it easy to live in denial that he was really and truly gone. Now it hit home that he may never hear the Irishman's voice while he still lived. John cried until he was almost home until finally a quiet acceptance filled his mind and heart. Yes, he would always love and miss Sheamus but he had Randy and Finn in his life. Randy needed him every day and Finn had no family around, no one but him to love. When he reached his place it was late morning. John parked the car outside and then got out to carry his Daddy in the house. He knew he must look like hell with a torn shirt and his face stained with tears.

Finn rested in the living room. He jumped, hearing the door but rushed to see who it was. He saw Randy being carried by John and the condition of John's clothing. "Wh-What happened, Angel?"

"Sweets possessed Daddy...they killed all three of the men...but Daddy passed out and I think Sweets is gone...really gone." John explained quietly. "I don't sense him around in any way...I think...he crossed over."

"I am sorry, Angel...I was nay given any details. I was told he didn't know how much time he had to save ya." Finn told him. He gave a shaky breath. "Sh-should I come up to help ya with him?"

"No...you rest. I-I'm sorry I left. I wanted to keep you and Daddy safe. They sent me a text...threatened to go after Daddy if I didn't bring the car." John explained, his eyes full of regret. Blood stained his collar and his once light blue shirt.

"Ye forgiven...pl-please look after him...and clean yeself up. I am sure ye need thee rest as well, Angel. Can ye bend without dropping him?"

"Yeah...Sweets used to energy to mostly heal me." John admitted. "They had sliced up my face and chest to disfigure me...he healed it all."

Finn noded and waited for John to lower slightly. He moved to kiss John's cheek. "I'll return to me room for now."

"Yes, Master. If you need me I'll be in the bath once Daddy is in bed." John carried Randy upstairs and lowered him down on the bed. "You were so brave and protective...a real Daddy." John whispered. "I don't think you know how much I love you." He stripped Randy down for his rest and covered him with the top blanket. John then stripped himself down except for his collar. He removed the key chain from his pocket, kissing the charm before sitting it aside on the dresser. "Enjoy your rest, Sweets. You've more than earned your heaven." He whispered. John took a long, warm bath to wash all traces of his ordeal and then joined Randy in bed.

When John joined him in the bed Randy instinctively moved closer to him, curling against John's side. John felt better all clean although the memories of what had been done to him would likely make him shaky for quite some time. He fell into a deep sleep and did not wake for hours.

At some point in the day Finn made his way to the kitchen to scrape together a sandwich. John woke late afternoon, feeling ravenously hungry. Randy was still asleep so he climbed out of bed and put on a clean pair of shorts to go downstairs. When he reached the kitchen he jumped, hearing noises before realizing it was only Finn. "Hey, Angel." Finn greeted John when he spotted him by the door.

"Hey...guess we both got hungry." John said as he eyed the sandwich Finn was eating. "The last thing I ate was our dinner at the hospital last evening."

"Aye...pretty much thee same...Um...I think I told ye before I am nay exactly skilled in thee kitchen."

"It's fine. We can have a big dinner in a few hours." John moved to fix himself a roast beef sandwich. He hesitated a moment as he put it together before speaking. "So...um Daddy said you heard the call last night...I'm sorry I let two men use me, Master. They didn't even use a condom."

"It wasn't by ye choice. I know that, Angel...Um...wh-what did ye mean by they healed ye?" Finn asked as he moved to the table to sit.

John took a bite out of his sandwich and then carried it to the table to eat. "Sweets inside of Randy...when he was alive he had this gift of being able to heal people but it always took so much out of him. He kissed me and all the cuts disappeared...then in the car he touched me again and the intimate pain went away too."

"That...that is an amazing talent." Finn commented in shock.

"It is...even when he was alive Sweets was always trying to heal me of ring injuries." John told him. "You should have seen how mangled those three men were once Daddy and Sweets got done with them."

"Ouch...just glad we need not be haunted by them anymore." Finn replied. "Mangled?" Finn asked raising a brow.

"Their bodies looked all twisted...faces contorted...I...didn't look closely." John gave a shudder at the thought of them. "They were evil, vile men. The boss carved the word SLUT into my chest...made deep cuts all over my face so no one would want me and I'd lose my job."

"Something tells me I nay wish details...just glad they no longer a blight on the world or to us." Finn replied.

John nodded. "Me too...even if it made me lose Sweets. Don't ask me how I know I just do somehow. He went away to rest before...but this time the air felt empty...like our connection is gone and he moved on."

"Once again I am sorry, Angel. I know tis hard." Finn told him, trying to offer a smile. His face then scrunched briefly.

"What is it?" John asked, seeing the expression. He took a bite of his sandwich.

"Just sore still meself. The leg just throbs at times." Finn told him.

"You were shot. You need to take it easy, Master. I'll worry about the food." John told him. He did not want to pry but he had to ask. "Are you still sore...internally? I have a suppository that Daddy puts in me and it really helps with the pain."

Finn may have blushed slightly at the question but nodded. "Let me do that for you then, Master. I know it's embarrassing...but I swear it helps so much. It only takes a moment." John tried to assure him.

"O...okay, Angel...thanks." Finn replied.

"No problem. Anything I can do to help. I love hearing you call me Angel." John admitted. He touched his bloody collar. "Don't know how to clean this."

Finn leaned in to look. "We can try a few things...if not I can request a replacement."

"Yes, Master." John finished his food. "I'm glad you still want me. I was a little worried."

"Of course...was nay by ye choice. Ye had good intent doing as ye did. It would be quite hypocritical of me if I cast ye off for that."

John nodded. "Thank you. I'll go upstairs and get the medicine if you want to go to your quarters."

"Thank ye, Angel." Finn slowly got up to move toward his room. Once he got there he knew he would need to strip down for John. He felt nervous as he laid on the bed on his side.

John joined him a few minutes later. He could tell the younger man was nervous. "It will be fine, Master. I've seen you naked before. I need you to strip and get on the bed on your hands and knees and lean your front down so your ass is up." Finn took a shaky breath as he moved. He knew he had nothing to fear from John it was just the whole experience that had him on edge as he moved to remove the shorts he was in. He looked almost like a scared little boy instead of the normally self assured Dom John was used to seeing. He slowly moved back onto the bed as directed, careful of the leg.

"It will be fine, Master. It only takes a minute." John gently parted Finn's cheeks to look at the extent of the damage. He then opened the foil of the medicine and gently pushed it inside, letting it melt. Finn did cringe faintly as it was still very sore and inflamed. He closed his eyes to try not to focus on it. John rubbed Finn's lower back soothingly. "Try to relax...it's still pretty red. I wish I had the gift to heal you."

"Still...th-thank ye, Angel...ca-can I move now?" Finn asked, hating the exposed position.

"Sure." John helped Finn to lay back down so he could relax.

"Thanks, Angel. I am trying nay to take the pills more than needed."

"You're welcome...may I rest beside you?" John asked, just wanting to be close to him.

"That will be fine, Angel...don't yet need to keep an eye on Randy though?" Finn wondered.

John looked thoughtful then nodded. "You're right. I should. Maybe we should order out for dinner?"

"Whichever ye prefer...just remember Randy had just gone shopping for us." Finn told him.

"But if I need to be upstairs to watch him how can I cook?" John wondered.

"Good point." Finn admitted.

"I'll come get you when we order, Master." John told him. He excused himself and then walked out to head to the second level of the house to check on Randy. When John reached the room Randy still seemed to be out cold. He had not moved from where John left him. When John moved closer he could see where sweat had made the blanket cling to his body. John felt concerned as he observed Randy's condition. He walked to the bathroom and got a cool cloth. Sitting on the bed he gently wiped Randy's forehead to try to cool him. Randy may have groaned slightly but other then that he didn't really respond. John wiped Randy's body down and then pulled covers off him before joining him in bed to keep a close eye.

On and off Randy gave faint mumbles or rambles that were incoherent. His body acted like it was fighting a bad fever. John started to be really concerned. He knew a prolonged bad fever could cause damage to the body. He left to go downstairs to see Finn. Finding his Master relaxing on the bed John spoke up right away. "Master...I'm concerned. Daddy is drenched in sweat and seems to be fighting a severe fever. I've wiped him off with a cool cloth and he's naked."

"Could it be from what he and Sheamus did? I have no knowledge of some things. Is he awake or asleep?"

"Asleep and yes it is." John replied. "Sweets did it once to heal me and was so bad he had to soak in a tub to cool down. We almost called the EMS."

"If he is out a bath may nay be wise...but maybe cooled towels?" Finn wondered. John nodded. "Sounds good. I'll go try that." He took off like he was on fire. Finn tried to get comfortable hoping John would be able to get Randy feeling better. John hurried to the bed. In short order he had several large towels all over Randy's naked body, praying the coolness from them would lower his temperature a little.

It took a while but Randy's head began turning side to side as he started to mumble again. His eyes looked like they wanted to open but never fully did. John sat near Randy on the bed, watching him with worried eyes. The man had not woke up or eaten since they returned. It was a little more time before the first tangible word left Randy's lips. "Jo-Johnny?" The word was in a harsh whisper.

John moved quickly, bending down so he could hear his boyfriend. "Yeah, Ran. I'm right here."

"Wh-where am I?" His eyes tried to open again but they felt so heavy.

"In my master bedroom at my place." John said quietly as he ran a hand over Randy's head. "You've been out all day, Daddy. You have a fever and I was worried about you."

"All day?" Randy's voice croaked faintly. "Wh-what happened?" His brow scrunched.

"You don't remember saving me?" John asked. "Sweets possessed you to give you his powers..you both saved me from..." His throat tightened at the memories. "The m-men who kidnapped me."

"Fuck." Randy coughed. "Th-that all happened." Randy groaned, raising a hand to his head. "Feels like a fucking drum up there."

"Yeah...it happened." John assured him. "You busted in that place like Terminator and took out three guys." He had to chuckle. "Your temper paired with Sweets' power is a hell of a combo."

"Damn." Randy moved his hand and forced his eyes open even though they felt caked shut. They looked unfocused as he tried to look at John. "Ju-just glad you're safe." Was the color in them different or was it just the lighting in the room?

John studied Randy's face a minute before moving closer to look. "Something about your eyes...seems different."

"Different?" Randy tried to look at John but then blinked them slowly, trying to get him in focus better.

"Yeah...your eyes used to be a grey color...they look more blue." The longer John studied the color a realization began to dawn on him. "Fuck...it's like you and Sweet's eyes are together now."

"Cute, Baby...real cute." Randy commented, wondering if John was pulling his leg.

"I'm not joking...I'm fucking serious." John said without a hint of a smile. "I've been looking at your eyes for over 10 years...believe me they are different now...like you two are melded together."

"You trying to tell me my head feels like a bass drum because he may still be knocking around up there?" Randy asked.

"I don't know...he thought he may cross over after what you guys did. I'm as confused as you are." John said honestly. "Damn, what did it feel like to have all that power? My face was destroyed and you healed me with a kiss."

"It was all like an odd dream...or a bad nightmare depending on your point of view." Randy told him as he finally tried to sit up moving the wet towels off of him.

John helped Randy up and took care of moving the wet towels. "Well, we don't have to worry about those three hurting us or posting stuff online now...Master is still sore...I gave him something for the pain."

"Yeah, didn't get a chance to heal him before I got zapped." Randy agreed.

"He understands...he was concerned about you." John could not stop staring at Randy's eyes. In certain light they looked like his Daddy but then suddenly he would catch a glimpse of the icy blue he swore was Sheamus.

"Can you fill me a bath, Baby?" Randy asked.

"Of course." John nodded. He moved to the bathroom to begin preparing Randy's bath. He tried not to get hopeful but seeing a part of Sheamus in Randy filled him with the hope that he may not have lost him for good. Randy fought not falling back on the bed as he moved to try to stand up. He felt like he was on a rocking boats as he tried to move. To someone else he most likely looked drunk. John walked back in as the tub was filling and saw how out of it Randy was. "Whoa...you wait there, Daddy. I'll help you in once it's ready."

Randy sighed as me moved back to sit on the bed. his lowered his head to his hands. Could be worse he had to remind himself. He could be dead...John could be dead. John filled the tub and added some calming oils before walking back to where Randy sat on the bed. He bent to scoop the younger man up almost bridal style. "I owe you my life...let me take care of you, Daddy."

Randy was jarred from his thought but rested his head on John's shoulder. "Okay, Baby...okay." John reached the large, soaking tub and lowered Randy down gently into the water. "I was so scared..." He admitted. "I honestly thought I was going to die...either that or be so disfigured I would never work again. Sweets came to me...after I was raped and calmed me down...he promised I would be okay."

"And he kept that promise." Randy told him. His voice still sounded rough as he rested his head against the back of the tub.

"Yes...he did." John walked to stroke Randy's cropped head. "You both risked so much for me. I can't say thank you enough."

"If it was reversed you would have as well." Randy replied with a faintly crooked smile.

"Yeah...funny, the fans think of you as this cold hearted bad boy. They have no idea the man you really are." John told him.

"And I like it that way." Randy replied. "Very few get to see the side you do, Baby Boy."

"I know...believe me I appreciate you being so open with me." John moved his hands to rub Randy's shoulders. "At least Hunter didn't find out about this mess. He would bust a gut."

Color wanted to drain from Randy's face. "Oh Fuck...um….He does...shit, how we going to explain you being safe?"

John's eyes widened in shock. "Fuck...no clue. Oh boy."

"Wh-when the boss called I panicked and call Hunter because I was warned not to contact the police."

"I don't blame you for that, Daddy. Just don't know how to explain how I got away." John said.

"I don't either...but should contact him as soon as we can."

"I guess we could say they had a change of heart and let me go...he can't prove I'm lying." John reasoned as he walked toward the bedroom for his phone.

"You can try I guess." Randy told him.

John made the call and did not return for a long while. When he came back into the bathroom he sighed. "I don't think he bought it but he was glad I'm okay. I think Hunter's is tired of our drama by now."

"Thank god we've been there too long to be future endeavored." Randy laughed.

"Yeah...we make Vince too much money." John joked. "You ready to get out or would you like longer?"

"I think it's been long enough, Hunter chewed your ear a long time." Randy laughed as he slowly moved.

"Yeah, he gave me a roundabout lecture about Master. He's worried about me choosing an up and coming company guy as my permanent Dom." John explained as he grabbed a towel. "He's worried it will get out our relationship and ruin his reputation before he can get started...but then he said it's ultimately my choice and just be extra careful with texts and other evidence."

"I guess good advice." Randy admitted as he stood up. He looked like a new man then when he first got in the water.

"Wow, you look better." John handed Randy the towel, looking at his eyes to see if they were still mingled with his Sweets.

Randy's eyes indeed still had spark or flecks of the icy blue in with the steely grey. "Thanks, Baby...feel better." Randy stepped out, grabbing the towel.

"I can't get over your eyes...there are flecks of blue the same color as Sweets had. Look in the mirror." John urged, pointing to the large bathroom mirror.

Randy wrapped the towel around him before moving to look. He peered in closer to see. "Okay...that is just...freaky." He commented as he stepped back.

"It's like you guys are joined somehow." John observed. "You should have heard Sweets' accent spoken in your voice.."

"I'm sure that was a bit of a mind fuck to you." Randy told him with a laugh.

"It was...but I was too upset to notice much." John gave a shudder at the memory. He feared he may have nightmares for awhile. "I...I hate it that those two fucked me...even worse it was without a condom. I only want you and Master."

"It's over now, Baby Boy." Randy walked over, wrapping his arms firmly around John. "Just us now."

"Not so easy to just forget." John admitted softly. "There were other things...I was tied up with a hood on in the trunk of the car...so much shit was said and done to me...it made the gas station seem easy."

"I know, BB..I understand." Randy moved to kiss John's forehead. "Maybe you need to find someone to talk to."

"Maybe...hell, we've both been through so much." John tried not to dwell on the fear wanting to claw at him. You need to eat. I'll order food for us all."

At those words Randy's stomach rumbled loudly. "I guess that's a yes."

"Get dressed, Daddy. I'll order...how about pizza tonight?" John offered. He knew it was Randy's favorite thing.

Randy thought a moment. "Wings?"

"Wings? You don't want pizza?" John looked at Randy like he was crazy.

Randy pursed his lips in thought then shook his head. "Nope wings."

John just gave Randy a look then it hit him. "Wings is what Sweets always got...sure, I'll order you wings."

"Okay...how long will this last?" Randy wondered as he moved toward the bedroom to get dressed.

"I don't know...I don't mind...kind of like having you both at once." John said as he left the bedroom to go downstairs and ask Finn what he wants." Randy groaned as John joke as he pulled on lounge pants and headed downstairs.

Finn was still sleeping when John reached his room. John bent to give his Master a gentle kiss to try and wake him. Finn shifted with a yawn and a stretch. "Aye, Angel?"

"Daddy's up and hungry. He's having wings from a local pizza place. They have pizza, salads, hoagies...the usual. What do you want?" John asked him.

Finn sat up looking. "Meatball sub if they have it and onion rings."

"They do." John nodded then paused. "Something odd with Daddy...his eyes changed color...like a mix of his and Sweets...and he ordered wings which is what Sweets liked. Daddy is a pizza fanatic."

"Maybe lasting traces of thee possession?" Finn pondered.

"Maybe. Well, I'll order the food right away, Master." John told him. "I'll be in the kitchen."

"I'll be there shortly." Finn replied.

"Okay." John told him. Once in the kitchen he placed the order, ordering wings for himself as well as Randy.

Randy got to the kitchen right after John did and Finn came in a few minutes later. "So, I guess I need to return to me place to heal tomorrow because ye two will be back on thee road?" Finn asked.

"Up to you, Master. You know you're welcome here." John told him.

Finn was very fast to shake his head before he even realized it. "Sorry...no offence meant, Angel."

"It's okay...believe me I understand." John told him. "I don't think I want to be here alone and it's my house."

"Thanks, Angel." Finn smiled.

"Do you want one of us to drive you before our flight?" Randy asked. "I know it's a long ride...it may not be safe with your injuries and the medication."

Finn thought a moment. "Aye, maybe best. Very kind of ya to offer."

"No problem." John assured him. Sadly in the bright kitchen light the multiple blood stains on his paracord collar were painfully visible.

Finn looked at the collar closely. "Angel, may I remove ye collar for a time. I wish to try somethin while we waiting on thee food."

John hesitated then gave a nod. "Yes."

Finn got up from his seat heading over toward John. John knelt on the floor without being told so Finn could remove the collar. He hated it but knew it had to be done. Finn opened the clasp removing the collar."Sorry, Angel. Hopefully ye can have this back before bed." He stepped back. "Ye may wish to wash ye neck." He moved back over to bend to kiss John lightly. He then turned moving toward the cabinets. "Do ye have meat tenderizer?"

John looked confused but nodded as he stood. "Yes. I'll get it for you." He moved to the far cabinet and pulled it out.

Finn took it from his with a smile. "Thanks, hope this all works. Be back in a bit." He left out and even though he didn't want to he headed for the master bathroom, having a feeling that was where any of John's first aid stuff would be. He rushed the best he could through the bedroom itself and into the bath. He started to fill one of the sink basins with cool water running the collar under it slightly before sprinkling the tenderizer on it and massaged the fibers. He shut the water off and let the collar sit while he went in search for peroxide. He set the bottle down and rinsed the collar in the water sloshing it around some. He pulled it out and poured some of the peroxide on it watching it bubble and foam up. once it stopped he rinsed it, looked it over and repeated it about three times until he was satisfied it was at least passable. Emptying the sink he refilled it but added a few drops of John's body wash to the water before he shut it off. He then placed the collar in it to let is soak.

John watched for the door and brought in the food after it arrived, setting it on the kitchen table. There were two 20 piece orders of wings for himself and Randy and a large meatball sub with onion rings for Finn. He couldn't help but wonder what other pieces of his Sweets lurked inside of Randy. Finn made his way back down to join them as John was reaching the kitchen. "I guess I had good timing."

"Yes, Sir. Food's here." John sat the heavy bags on the table. "Smells good." The savory smells of meat filled the air.

"Aye...very good...I think I may have gotten ye collar clean, Angel...but it may be wet overnight." Finn told him as he took his food.

"Really? That's great, Master. I can wear it on the road then." John said as he walked to the fridge to grab cold water for them.

"Just when ye go to ye room remove it from thee sink and lay it on a towel to dry." Finn told him as he opened the onion rings to eat the first one.

"Yes, Master." John looked at Randy who was looking at the two large boxes of wings. "They're both 20 pieces, Daddy. I got you sweet BBQ and mine is spicy."

"Thank, Baby." Randy commented as he took the first box opening it. After getting good whiff he pushed it to the side. "That must be yours."

John laughed and took the box. He pulled out a meaty wing and took a bit. "Yep...Mmmm...this place uses good sauce." He suddenly realized it was the first time he had eaten before Randy and Finn started first. "Sorry...I forgot to wait."

"It's fine, Baby...you don't need to with me." Randy told him as he took his first wing, stripping the meat from it with a satisfied sound.

"I took me first bite...it's fine, Angel." Finn told him as he started on half the sandwich.

"Okay, Daddy...Master." John sat with the box and started eating. He was very hungry after only having the single sandwich for lunch and no breakfast.

Randy ate his food looking like he was savoring every little scrap of meat on them. John noticed Randy looked beyond starving. "Daddy...if you want more than that I have fixings for sandwiches in the fridge."

"I don't know, Baby...but thanks." Randy told him. "They just taste like the best thing ever right now."

John smiled as he ate. "Sweets loved the wings from that place. Made me order him two orders, one to keep for the next day."

"Damn, should've thought of that...then again we need to fly out tomorrow." Randy commented. John chuckled. It was so weird seeing this, almost like Randy and Sheamus shared the same body. It was oddly comforting. Finn continued to eat but gave faint glances at times toward Randy. Even though he never met Sheamus face to face he thought he could pick faint traces of what John was talking about. John almost lost it and straight up stared at Randy when he saw the younger man run his finger over his short facial hair to wipe off the BBQ sauce. In all the years he had known Randy his boyfriend had never done that...but Sheamus had. Every time he ate wings the Irishman had wiped his beard in between bites when it got messy. It was amazing to see the things John was used to Sheamus doing being done by his Daddy. His mind almost wanted to confuse the two men.

Randy licked some of the sauce from his fingers before taking a drink. John tried not to dwell on it as he ate but it was so intense seeing the mannerisms of a man he had loved so much inside his boyfriend. In a small way it felt like he had never died. "You okay, Baby?" Randy asked when he noticed John peering deeply at him.

John shook himself and nodded. "Yeah...fine. Glad you are enjoying the chicken."

"Yeah...don't know why it just taste so different this time. So good." Randy commented as he soon polished off his box. When John was finished he stood and began to put away what little trash they had.

"You may take the lunch meat and breads with you for sandwiches if you want, Master." He said. "I'm surely going to miss you...it was weeks apart and then this whole mess happened." John realized suddenly they had not been together in well over a month.

"Thanks, Angel...I'll pack it in thee morn." Finn commented. "Wonder how long I'll be stuck home before I can be cleared to get in a ring again."

John walked closer to Finn, longing in his eyes. It seemed like it had been forever since they had even just kissed. It had been at least three or four weeks except for a fleeting peck on the lips. "Not sure, Master...I hope it's not weeks before our jobs let me see you again."

"Aye...that would be horrible, Angel...does get lonely." Finn admitted. "Kiss." Finn was still sitting so John bent to kiss Finn, hoping it did not make Randy feel too awkward. Finn kissed John back, letting it linger slightly before breaking it. "Sadly I think I should return to me room."

John gave a slow nod, stepping back. "Yes, Master. I'll let you go then."

Finn slowly stood a sign of discomfort seen on his face as he started to move. "Night, Angel...night Randy."

"Night, Finn." Randy replied.

"Night, Master. I'll drive you home early in the morning. Our flight leaves at 9:45." John told the Irishman.

"Okay...guess I'll set me alarm for thee normal time then." Finn replied before leaving.

Randy looked at John. "Did he look off or just a long day?"

"He did look off...I really miss him but didn't want to push him...even to just cuddle." John sighed as he looked around the kitchen to see everything looked in place.

"Was his wound checked at all today?" Randy asked.

John shook his head no. "He acted off around me. I wonder if it's because of what happened. I know he said it wasn't my fault...but he heard what happened to me. He's always been strict about who I can be sexual with...maybe he sees me as tainted now...even if you and Sweets healed any disease they may have carried."

"I don't know, Baby...you said he let you take care of his other injuries."

"I...guess...maybe I'll check on him just in case." John walked to the extension where Finn was staying. Once he reached it he stuck his head inside. "You need me to check your wound, Master?"

Finn looked over from the bed. " I guess ye can...I never really thought of it."

John walked to the bed and carefully checked best he could. Everything looked okay as far as he could see. It only strengthened his belief that the problem was him in some way. "It's looks good, Master." He said quietly as he stood back up once he was finished. "Rest well."

"Thanks, Angel...does feel tender...ma-maybe I just used it too much today." Finn commented. "Hope ye can rest well too." He looked away a moment. "I...I'll miss ya."

I'll miss you too, Master. More than you know." John told him before leaving the room. Finn moved to try to get comfortable. He was unsure how much sleep he would actually get. He knew the pain medication would knock him out, but he really didn't want them. He just was not comfortable being alone. He would be alone at home though too.

John had really wanted to stay but he dared not push when his Master did not invite him. He missed his Dom more than he could say. He walked up to the master bedroom and joined Randy in bed. "Everything okay, Baby?" Randy asked as John slid into the bed without a word.

"Yeah." John nodded as he tried to get comfortable. "His wound looked fine to me."

"Well, that's good." Randy replied as he moved to kiss John's cheek.

John turned off the light and got comfortable. "You were acting like Sweets tonight." He observed. "The way you were wiping your face during dinner...your mannerisms...just like him."

"Just as long as I don't talk about growing my hair out and dying it red." Randy replied with a laugh.

John laughed. "Would never work on you, Daddy." He turned on his side to rest. "Night." For the first time in months he never asked is if they could have sex.

"Night, BB...Angel." Randy replied with a shake of his head. He felt his life would be confusing for quite some time to come.

"Did you just call me Angel?" John said in shock, turning around in the dark room. Randy had never called him Angel until John was dominating him in play.

"Yeah..I did." Randy replied in an almost sigh like tone.

"W-Why? You don't call me that." John's heart raced with hope. Was Sheamus still with him joined with Randy now?

"I think traces of him are still bouncing around up there." Randy replied.

"I..I don't mind. Just surprised me. Night." John said after a minute.

"May happen time to time...night, Baby." Randy replied as he tried to get comfortable.

"Night." John drifted off to sleep.

(Sorry such a long chapter. Just turned out that way.)


	34. Chapter 34

(Hello and Happy Valentine's Day weekend! Jade Rose and I are currently working on a Valentine's Day themed Saving Super Cena Drabble. It should be posted either on Saturday or Sunday depending on when we are able to finish it. It's nice to have a break from the drama. LOL) Rose

The next morning John drove Finn home and then headed back on the road with Randy. He was able to forget some of the drama that had unfolded as he immersed himself in his work. That evening he kicked back to relax in the local hotel room while waiting on Randy to join him.

Randy returned after a meeting with Hunter and fell back on the couch. "I am beat, Baby."

"Just take it easy. I know you had a long day." John told him. He kicked off his shoes to get comfortable himself.

Randy kicked off his shoes and started to remove his shirt. "You're right...Hunter doesn't believe you were just let go out of the kindness of their hearts. He just go to a point of stating that maybe it's better he don't know."

"Isn't that the truth." John sighed as he took off his own shirt and reclined on the bed. "I trust Hunter but some things are better left unsaid."

"Yeah, we don't want guys in white coats called on us." Randy laughed as he got up and moved over to join John on the bed.

"Yeah...I can't believe we are as sane as we are." John observed.

"Speak for yourself." Randy laughed. "I have Irish ditties going through my head at random times."

"Really...damn...next thing you'll be calling my ass God's handiwork and trying to rim me." John laughed loudly because in over ten years of sex Randy had never shown any interest in that act.

"I hope not...no offense, Baby...it is a nice ass you know that...but no thanks to that." Randy told him.

"I know...Master Finn would never do that either...guess it was a one time thing." John answered. "For some reason he loved it."

"I like the meat and he liked the buns." Randy laughed as he stretched out like a lounging cat on the bed.

John looked at Randy, the smile fading into a look of wonder. "How did you know about that? Fuck."

"Know about what?" Randy asked.

"What you just said. When Sweets went with me to come out to my family my brother Steve gave me a hard time. He said he thought Sweets would be the kind of guy who would meat. Sweets said no he liked buns more and Steve about died." John gave a soft chuckle. "It became a joke between us...saying he liked the buns."

"You never told me about it?" Randy asked, puzzled.

"No. Not once." John looked at Randy, seeing the icy blue in Randy's steel colored eyes still. "Fuck. I don't know why anything surprises me anymore. I think our connection...the three of us together are stronger than death...stronger than anything rational."

"Fuck, so I may be spouting things that are his memories?" Randy commented.

John nodded slowly. "It's amazing...the things you do and say at times...it's still you but it's him too." He blinked to hide the tears he was wanting to shed. He had always known their connection was special.

"Just confusing at times." Randy told him.

"I-I'm sure." John laid back to try and compose himself. "It just comes out at unexpected moments."

"Yeah, I don't know when they are because it seems I can't always tell that is him and what things are me...like the buns joke." Randy mused out loud.

"Damn." John didn't know what else to say. "Your eyes still have the icy blue in them too."

"Either people will ask questions or think they're contacts." Randy gave a chuckle.

"Yeah...seems the fans notice everything." John looked at Randy a long minute. "Can I have a kiss, Daddy?"

Randy moved to open his arms. "Sure, Baby. Get over here." John moved close to Randy until he was inside the younger man's open arms. Several emotions battled in his blue eyes as he looked up at his boyfriend. The energy was thick in the air, almost stifling.

Randy guided John's body until he hovered over him. He then hooked his hand behind John's head to lower it down for their lips to brush each other. John closed his eyes, feeling the love and energy between them as they kissed. It felt even more special than usual somehow. He could almost feel sparks as their lips touched...like the connection was complete. When the kiss broke Randy smiled up at John. "That was nice." He almost whispered with his deep tone.

John opened his eyes, giving a shaky breath. "You're right...it was."

Randy chuckled slightly. "Guess I may need to get used to this."

John gave a small smile. He was half afraid to ask, memories of his abduction haunting him but he did anyway. "Make love to me, Daddy?"

"You sure, Baby?" Randy asked. He didn't wish to push John in any way.

John nodded slowly after a moment. "Yeah...we both have needs...I know those guys are gone...I want you, Daddy."

Randy could still read the hesitation. "Would you feel better if you were in control? Like riding me or something...or do you want me to take you?"

"You take me." John told him softly. "But maybe do it face to face this time and more...loving? I love our rough fun I just need it this time."

"Of course, Baby...move and finish stripping while I get the lube." Randy replied truthfully. He would do whatever to make John comfortable. John nodded. He got off Randy and began to take off his shorts and underwear. Once he was naked he climbed back in bed, laying on his back.

Randy went to his carry bag where he had a tube. He removed it and headed back for the bed, setting it down before he removed his pants. John watched Randy from his place on the bed, taking in every aspect of his tanned body. Randy reached to take the lube putting some on his hand to stroke himself for John to see before he even climbed on the bed. "Do you want me to stretch you as well, Baby?"

Brief flashes crossed John's mind of how the men had shoved inside him without care. He gave a nod and a small smile. "Please...that would be nice."

"Of course. Whatever you need." Randy told John as he moved onto the bed. He leaned to place a few kisses on his lower stomach. The same time he slowly pressed a few slick fingers between John's cheeks and massaged over the tightened hole. John gave a shaky breath, his body wanting Randy and knowing what was to come. His cock twitched as he kept his eyes on the younger man. "Good, Baby...you're doing good." Randy told John as he slowly pushed the fingers in then slowly pumped them before scissoring them. John gave a soft moan as one of Randy's fingers brushed his prostate. There had been no pleasure during his rape so this helped set the experience apart.

"That's it, Baby...that's a good boy." Randy leaned to kiss along John's cock and balls.

John panted at the teasing kiss, knowing how talented his Daddy's lips were. "Take me in your mouth? Just for a few minutes?"

"You know you don't need to ask twice." Randy smirked. "Just tell me when." He moved to use his tongue to draw the tip of John's cock into mouth, sucking gently.

"Fuck, Daddy." John moaned at the feel. "You always make me feel so good." Randy gave a faint hum as he drew more of John past his lips. The hum turned to a moan at the taste. John moaned, his cock responding as it thickened in Randy's mouth. Randy bobbed slowly up and down, taking his time knowing John did not want to get off like that. John let Randy suck him until the heat and sexual tension began to build. "S-Stop, Daddy...or I'll cum..."

Randy pulled his fingers out first before removing his mouth. He licked his lips before moving up on his knees and into position. "This will be good." He smiled as he slowly took John's legs to lift them slightly to shift him as he needed to position his cock to push into the loosened body slowly. Randy gave a shaky breath as he felt so sensitive for some reason.

"Feels good already." John panted. His cock was hard and leaking from the earlier treatment of his Daddy.

"Yeah, Baby it does." Randy moaned as he pushed deeper until he was fully seated. "Fuck, Baby." Randy gave a shaky breath as he cock twitched inside,

John took in the odd feeling and look at Randy with darkened eyes. "Feeling even better than normal, Daddy?"

Randy nodded. There was a faint spark of the paler blue deep within his eyes. "Yeah...does and barely started."

"F-Feels better to me too...but I was already worked up." John moaned as he took note of Randy's eyes even in his lust. "Your eyes...I think Sweets is here with us."

"Fuck...so...like that th-thing when we all touch?" Randy asked as he finally started to move. "Fuck, Baby...so good already. "

"I guess...the circle is complete...at least partly." John almost saw stars at the slightest movement from Randy sent shivers all through him. "F-Fuck...this feels so fucking good."

"Yeah...do-mmmm, fuck. Don't think this will be a….marathon session." Randy moaned out. He was slow, almost caressing with the thrusts but it felt as intense as when they pounded hard.

"D-Ditto for me...fuck, every time your cock moves...it's like it hits every pleasure spot I have." John tried to explain with a deep moan. "Makes my toes curl..."

"Yeah, Baby...fuck." Randy panted out as the feeling between them wanted to sweep him up in it.

"Crazy...n-no matter which way you move...feels like I have ten sweet spots." John's head spun as he almost flew from the sensations. It reminded him of when he had been in the middle of a threesome with Sheamus and Randy.

"I don't think I'm going to last, Baby." Randy commented.

"M-Me either...fuck, Sweets...what are you doing to us?" John groaned as his legs trembled with the need to let go.

Randy leaned down to kiss John. That was all his body could take as the kiss turned way to muffled cries of bliss as Randy's climax hit hard and fast. John cried against Randy's lips as his own orgasm swept him at the exact same time. It was a rare occurrence that both men would cum at the same moment. His body shook as thick ropes of cum shot from his pulsing cock. Randy at least had enough mind presence to pull out then fall next to John instead of on top of him. He landed face down. His back and shoulders moved as he took deep breaths of air as his mind floated somewhere else. John panted as well as he looked up at the hotel room ceiling, his eyes glazed in exhaustion. "That was...fuck."

Randy just gave a muffled groan...or was it a moan. as his mind couldn't even form words right now of how he felt. John tried to form more words but before he could he had all but passed out, not even setting his phone alarm for the next day. Soon snores were heard from Randy's exhausted form. Both men slept like the dead, not waking all night long. They were drawn from sleep by pounding on their door. "Mmm...fuck." John groaned as the pounding woke him. He dragged himself out of bed, pulling on his discarded shorts while still half asleep. He made sure Randy's naked form was covered before walking to the door and opening it.

"Wild night?" Mike asked as he looked John over. "Where's Randy? We are running late."

"Oh...fuck. He's out cold." John groaned, stepping aside so Mike could come in. "We kind of got...carried away and both passed out after. We must have forgot to set our phones. He hasn't even showered."

"Lovely." Mike almost pouted with a scowl. He walked in the room looking. He huffed a sigh. "I'll see about rescheduling us. We had a magazine shoot and interview this morning." Mike explained as he fished his phone from his jeans.

"Sorry, Man. I don't know what came over us." John apologized. "We're usually more responsible than this. I'm sure Ran will feel like shit when he wakes up."

"Hey, I can deal, but we may have a pissed off crew and Hunter." Mike told John before waving him off to talk into his phone.

John walked to hurriedly try and wake Randy without scaring him. He gave the younger man a small shake on the shoulder. "Daddy? Daddy?"

Randy turned with a groan. "Yeah, Baby?" He answered, finally having his wits to him again.

"We overslept big time. Mike's here saying you guys had an appointment." John told him.

"Oh, fuck." Randy groaned as he moved to sit up. "How much time we have?"

"I bought you until noon...now go get your ass cleaned up." Mike practically snapped.

"Okay..sorry, Man...you know that isn't normally like me." Randy headed to the bathroom.

John felt bad that they had inconvenienced Mike this way. He pulled off his dirty shorts and went on a search for clean clothes for himself as he had a meeting in a few hours. "Sorry again. I don't know what happened." John apologized to his friend.

"Maybe set your alarms before starting to play." Mike suggested.

"Good idea." John couldn't help smiling as he pulled out clothes. "I'm sure Randy will make it up to you...if you ask him later."

"That's what got him into this mess." Mike lightly joked.

"Ha ha." John chuckled. He moved to sit on the bed, waiting on Randy to get out of the bathroom.

Randy came out a few minutes later toweling off. "Sorry again, Mike.

"It's fine I handled it...but John said I should ask for payment later." Mike laughed.

"Johnny!" Randy said, looking toward the bed.

John stood up, holding his clothes for after his shower. "Oh, you'd both enjoy it and you know it." He gave them a wink before walking to Randy for a kiss goodbye. Randy returned the kiss and swatted John's butt as he turned.

"Come on, Stud. Get dressed and I'll treat you to a late breakfast." Mike replied.

"Sounds good." Randy told him as he got dressed in nice jeans and a button down shirt.

John felt a flash of jealousy as he stood in the doorway to the bathroom but quickly shook it off. He knew Randy and Mike were close buddies and often ate together. "See you later, Guys." He told them.

"Later, John." Mike told him with a wave.

"Later, Babe." Randy told him as he slipped his shoes on. John watched them a long moment then disappeared into the bathroom for a much needed shower.

Meanwhile Finn did the best he could to relax in his small apartment. The poor man jumped at almost any sound. A knock suddenly broke the quiet of the space as someone was at his door. Finn's heart wanted to skip a beat looking. "Relax, Fella...ye just freaking yeself out. Why thee bloody hell would someone knock that wishes ye harm?" He pulled himself from the couch moving toward the door. "Hello?"

"It be Becky. Let me in." A familiar voice called out.

Finn unlocked the door, opening it. "Shouldn't yet be at thee Center?" Finn asked as he moved. "Sorry I didn't contact ye sooner."

"I had to come see ya. I was worried sick." Becky came into the room. "So many tales traveling about...I heard crazy thin's like ya was attacked by someone." She glanced around the small apartment as if looking for clues.

Finn looked down some as he shut the door. "Was nay as crazy. Tw...twas at John's" Finn admitted as he moved to sit, showing off the considerable limp and the bandage on his left leg.

"Two men broke in while I was there...they subdued me...causing me to be shot in thee scuffle." Finn told her as he sat down, propping the leg up.

"Oh my...thank goodness you're not worse." Becky looked upset as she looked at her friend. "John's okay right? I heard rumors he was abducted."

"Aye, John's fine...went back on thee road this mornin." Finn told her. He knew he was worse than he was telling her. It wasn't something you easily shared though. Even with someone you view as family.

She let out a breath. "Thank goodness...ya both had me so worried." She studied him a long minute. "How are thin's with ya and John? Is your arrangement working out?" Becky worried over her friend. She wanted Finn happy with someone who would love him.

"I guess they are okay...ma-maybe a lil stressed after this mess." Finn told her.

"Do ya love him?" Becky asked plainly, seeing the emotion Finn was trying to hide. "Ya do don't ya? And it's hard seeing him with Randy."

"I don't know how I feel...tis...complicated." Finn told her.

Becky shook her head. "Ya and yer walls...I see right through ya, Finn Balor. Tis written all over ya face. Ya love that fella."

"As I say it be complicated...things may or may nay be thee same. We will see with time." Finn told her before his face betrayed the pain he was feeling.

"And why wouldn't they be the same? Because someone shot ya? Is John really that shallow?" Becky probed gently.

Finn shook his head. He then lowered it, running a hand through his hair. "There be more okay?" He told her though it sounded more of a question.

Becky leaned over in her chair to put a hand on Finn's shoulder. "What happened, Finn? Ya know ya can tell me. Yer like my family...my best friend."

Shame clearly was written on Finn's face even if deep down he knew it was not his fault. Then again maybe it was. Would things had been different if he had not tried to fight? "I twas...assaulted...in a….personal way."

Compassion showed on Becky's face as she studied her friend. "Would ya see John differently if he had been the one assaulted?"

"He has been...so nay...bu-but it different." Finn told her. "Maybe it isn't he who views me differently."

"Then who? Yourself? Because ya and John be all that matter in that equation." Becky told him with conviction.

"Aye...meself." Finn sighed.

"It will take time. It's only normal. Ya like to be the one in control...it threw ya for a loop...but ya will recover." Becky told him. "Ya be human, Finn. Give yerself time."

"How much though? How patient can I expect him to be?" Finn asked. He shook his head. "Th-they said they would le-leave me alone if I ha-had just let them re-restrain me. I Pan-panicked and tried to fight back."

"Ya were scared. I would have done thee same thin'." Becky tried to assure him. "Stop blaimin' yerself. For all ya knew they could have killed ya."

"Thee thought did cross me mind." Finn answered before shifting with a hiss of pain. "Guess I'll become close friends with the delivery boys thee next few weeks," He tried to laugh.

Becky gave a sigh, "Ya need something ya call me." She knew her friend did not have any family nearby. "Ya know...John has Randy. Maybe someday ya should think about looking for a real fella or lass who can be proud to stand by ya side. John can still be yer tie up buddy."

"It took me two years to even get John...I don't know of anything more serious than that...even though John said he would be okay with it." Finn told her which told Becky the thought had passed his mind.

"I think John would be more jealous than he lets on. But he has to realize ya have a right to the same happiness he has. Him and Randy can go out as a couple...go on real dates. Ya and John can only hide to be together."Becky sighed. "It be a real shame too. He's a good man."

"Aye, that he is...very good heart that one." Finn's face may have shone a deeper fondness for the older man then he wished to even admit to himself.

"And he does love ya...trust me anyone can see it." Becky smiled. "I never thought it be possible to love two men at once but it seems like he does."

"He did before...but am I just a substitute?" Finn pondered.

"Only time will tell but I nay think so." Becky replied. "Aye, may have started that way but things change over time."

"Aye...ye mind fixing me a sandwhich? John sent some food home with me." Finn told her.

"Not at all. Ya just take it easy." Becky stood and walked to the small kitchen. In no time Finn had a nice roast beef sandwich to eat. They visited a while and then the young woman excused herself to get back to work. Once Becky left Finn made sure the place was locked up before trying to take a nap. It was a struggle as he kept having nightmares. Between nightmares and pain his body just didn't want to rest until he took a pain pill.

A few weeks passed and John was finally able to get a day off to come to Florida and see Finn. He missed his Dom so much. It had been almost two months since they had done anything intimate. John felt butterflies in his stomach as he set the table for breakfast in his home. Finn promised to meet him for the early meal and spend the day with him. Randy was still on the road so they had the whole house to themselves. Truth be told the older man was also a little nervous. Finn was not one to Skype or call often so he had no idea how distant the Irishman would be now.

Finn arrived at the house. He hated that even seeing the place made him feel uneasy. He parked and made his way inside. The place was so massive that even with someone else there it felt so empty. "In here, Master." John called when he heard the door open. He was dressed nicely in a button down shirt and tan dress pants. His grey shirt was unbuttoned at the top to reveal his everyday collar and a hint of his chest.

Finn made his way to thee kitchen. He was just dressed in black shorts and a blue tank top. "Hey, Angel." He greeted John before he moved to sit down.

John felt a little let down there was not even a hug offered after two weeks apart but he had to remind himself this was not Randy and he should not expect so much. "Hey, Master. How are you feeling?" He turned the ham steaks over he had cooking in the large pan.

"Still lil sore...jumpy." Finn told him, then wondered why he was so honest. He didn't want John to see him as a scardy cat. That didn't make for a good Dom.

"I'm sorry, Master." John's blue eyes showed regret as he looked at the smaller man. "Maybe it was too early to ask you to come here. Randy was concerned about that."

Finn sighed. "I was being jumpy at home too. Becky came by most days after training to make sure I was eating and check my leg for me."

John plated the hot food and carried it to the table. "I'm sorry you had to go through that because you were here. They wanted my shit and sadly you were just in the way." He sat the plates down before taking a seat himself. He could feel the uncertainty and fear coming off his Dom in waves.

"I was foolish...scared. I had no reason to believe they would keep their word." Finn told John. He then took the first bite knowing John would not eat until he did. Seeing him closer John could see where dark bags were forming under Finn's eyes.

John's heart ached as he took in Finn's appearance. He wished he could have been there for the younger man. "You weren't foolish...I don't blame you for being scared. Who wouldn't be?" He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Let's eat and get out of here. We can go to your place or a nice hotel if you look like you need your rest, Master."

"Hotel sounds fine...ye sure, Angel? We can stay here." Finn tried to tell him. John had never seen his place inside and he didn't know if he wanted him to.

"I'm sure." John nodded. Yes, he had wants and needs but he had learned the hard way with Sheamus his Master's needs came before his own. "I know a great place close by."

"Okay, Angel...thank ya." Finn told him. He started to eat more of his meal. John nodded and focused on his meal. He tried not to feel sorry for himself but he hated life at times. He had dealt with the pain of losing Sheamus, found Finn and now his new Master was damaged and hurting. It seemed karma brought him only pain and no matter how hard he tried people he loved got hurt and he was powerless to help. He looked down at his plate as he ate, lost in his thoughts.

The meal was quiet. The air felt thick as Finn ate. He wanted to be more for John. He just felt so powerless still. So wounded and broken. "We can stay here, Angel...maybe just use thee extension?" Finn commented. He knew he couldn't run from this place or what happened.

John looked at Finn and nodded. "Whatever you want, Master." He had been fighting his own demons, waking up screaming after terrible nightmares of having a mutilated face.

"I need to work past it...how can I if I run?" Finn told John. "I see ye collar did clean nicely for thee most part. I can still request a replacement if ye wish."

John nodded with a small smile. "If you wish, Master. I'm in the public eye a lot and I did have a few comment it looked a little dirty." He paused a moment. "You're not the only one having issues. I keep waking Daddy up screaming...I had a dream those guys were passing me around...they cut up my face so bad you didn't recognize me."

Finn nodded. "I...I wasn't trying to make it sound like ye weren't having ye own battles."

"I know...I never told you either." John admitted. "They carved the word Slut on my chest with a knife. Had it not been for Sweets I would be totally scarred." He felt a wave of fear sweep over him and gave a shaky breath. "They s-showed me myself in a mirror. I prayed I would bleed out."

"Well, I am glad of course ye didn't" Finn replied. "Even if ye had not been healed I would have never wished ye passing, Angel." Finn told him. "When I passed out...I had no clue if I would wake back up."

John stopped working and walked close to Finn. He missed the days with Sheamus when he could feel safe in his Master's arms. The older man pulled Finn into a hug, resting his head on the Irishman's shoulder. Finn tensed for a moment before returning the gesture, wrapping his arms around John. John stayed that way a long moment, breathing in Finn's comforting scent before slowly raising his head to look down at him. "Thanks. Sorry if I seemed needy. It's just been so long since I've seen you."

"I know, Angel...I know." Finn replied.

John reluctantly moved away to rinse the dishes. "We have all day to do as you please. I have to leave again in the morning." His tone grew almost sad. "Then I won't see you again for a few weeks."

"I...I understand. Can we go to my room...as ye said rest. Th-then see from there?" Finn mentally cursed himself. He hated feeling and acting so insecure. He felt he was becoming nothing like John signed on for.

"Of course, Master. It's your decision what we do." John could hardly believe the almost timid way Finn was behaving. This was nothing like the strict, confident Dom who had been so sure of himself. "I'll be finished in just a moment." John had to wonder if being shamed had stripped away the Irishman's air of authority.

"Thank ye, Angel." Finn told John. He knew he offered to acquire a new collar for him. Would he really still want it? The young man felt he must be beyond pitiful to the older man. John gave Finn a smile although there was worry in his eyes. He finished his work and the two walked to the extension. Finn stripped to his briefs before climbing into the bed. His leg at this point still had a bandage covering the wound, but it wasn't the massive wrapping on it from before. John stripped to his boxers and then joined Finn in bed. He tried to be close without crowding the younger man.

Finn moved closer himself so he could drape one arm over John and kiss his shoulder. He knew he had to push past this or he may just lose everything. John gave a smile, feeling Finn's lips on his skin. "I missed you."

"And I ye, Angel...I know I be distant. I just nay sure how to deal...tis all new." Finn tried to explain.

"It's fine, Master. I totally understand." John assured him. "You take all the time you need. I'm here for you."

"Ye are so good, Angel." Finn commented as he placed a kiss to John's shoulder again. His eyes slowly closed. With John there he felt looked over and not as vulnerable as when he was alone.

"Thank you, Master." John knew Finn did not give such praise lightly. He closed his eyes as well, enjoying the quiet time off the road. It wasn't long before John could hear the deeper breathing of the young man finally falling asleep. John felt frustrated although he would never say that to Finn. They had not had a session in over two months but he knew his Dom needed time. He tried not to take it personally his Master had not even kissed him after weeks apart. He relaxed his body and tried to fall asleep. A few hours passed when Finn slowly stirred. He looked over seeing John asleep himself. He moved to kiss along John's shoulder to his neck.

John shifted in his sleep, giving a quiet moan but not waking fully. Finn shifted until his straddled John's waist and leaned to peck at his lips. He wanted John...damn maybe he could almost say he did love him. He was just scared. He had to get over that though. John woke, feeling the weight on him. He blinked a few times as he gathered his wits again. Finn's face was close to his, his grey eyes holding a hidden emotion. "Master?" He asked, wondering if it was a dream.

"Aye, Angel...ye okay wit this?" Finn asked before lightly pecking his lips again.

"Of course...I just didn't expect it." John admitted, a small moan escaping him at the feeling of Finn on top.

"Small steps." Finn told John as he leaned down, offering a deeper kiss. John moaned quietly as heat suddenly wanted to fill him. This was the first time they had done something sexual while not in a formal play session. He let Finn kiss him, parting his lips for his Dom. Finn moaned as his tongue dipped into John's mouth brushing over his own tongue. He could feel as that familiar fire wanted to filter into his veins. John felt the energy between them as the younger man tasted him and gave heated moans. No, it was not the perfect connection he shared with Randy and Sheamus but it was definitely something special. Finn finally broke the kiss for his breath. "I want ye, Angel." He panted with his breath.

"Take me then." John replied, his chest heaving. "But use lube...please."

"Of course, Angel...ye know I always do. I'll need to go downstairs for it." Finn told him as he started to move off the bed. His cock could already be seen pressing the flap on his briefs.

John stood and bent to pull off his boxers. "Yes, Master. Sorry...I know you do."

"Nay need to apologize." Finn told him. "Just glad ye ready for it." Finn told him as he headed out of the room, heading downstairs.

John laid on his back and waited. He knew that Finn never took him in this position...it was too intimate and loving so he moved to get on his hands and knees instead, trying to keep calm. Randy had only made love to him face to face since the traumatizing incident. Finn returned a few minutes later with the lube as well as a single length of rope. He moved to the bed, setting the rope down. He then put the lube down to remove his briefs. "That be a nice sight, Angel...thought it's missing ye normal color to it. Maybe in time we can return it."

John gave an intake of breath, feeling heated despite a little nervous. Randy had been treating him with kid gloves since the rape but his body still craved the abuse if it was at the hand of one he cared about. "Y-Yes, Master. Daddy hasn't been spanking me."

"Would ye like me to take a few swats...or are ye nay ready?" Finn asked him.

"I wouldn't mind some...I know it's you doing it. It might be harder if it was a stranger at the club." John assured his Dom.

"We can hold off thee club a while, Angel." Finn told him as he moved to the side of the bed to rub John's full butt before giving a firm swat.

John gave a grunt, his cock growing thicker as it hung between his legs. "Thank you, Master...I did love clubs...sure I will again in time."

"I understand." Finn told him as he gave John a couple more hits.

John gave a grunt like moan after each hit, the heat to his ass making his body hum. "I wanted this...from Daddy. But I think he's afraid of scaring me."

"I can understand that, Angel." Finn replied with one more swat. "Ye think ye can handle ye hands tied?"

John paused a moment before nodding. "Yes, Master. I know it's only you." He was surprised after what happened to Finn he wanted to use restraints so soon but was glad to see him back to normal somewhat.

"Up on ye knees and place ye hands like ye praying." Finn instructed him. John obeyed, moving to get in the required position. He told himself this was rope and not duct tape and he wanted to be bound for his Master's pleasure.

Finn grabbed the rope and began looping and tying John's wrists together. His eyes kept shifting from the rope to John's face and back again as he worked. John saw the concentration on Finn's almost boyish face as the man tried to make him comfortable. It was an intense feeling, willingly giving your power to another. "I love you." He stated softly.

Finn shifted his eyes to John's when he spoke. "I know, Angel...thank ya greatly." Finn told him...even if he couldn't speak the words for whatever reason the emotion could be heard in his voice and seen in his eyes. He felt the same for the older man. Just for some reason he could not speak it. He then moved to kneel on the bed to face John. He took a hold of John's collar to pull his head down towards him to kiss him deeply. The same time his other hand took a hold of John's cock to begin stroking him .

John moaned at the kiss and the attention to his hard cock. It saddened him that his Master never returned the sentiment but he would take what he was offered. Finn broke the kiss and hold after a while. "Lay back for me, Angel...I want ye comfortable." Finn told him as he moved off the bed and grabbed the lube. John slowly laid back on the bed. He wondered why he kept saying I love you to Finn when it was obvious his Dom did not want him like that. His Master was good and kind...that should be enough. "Ye look good like that, Angel." Finn told him as he opened the lube applying it to his cock. Setting it down he moved to kneel between John's leg's. "Do you need me to stretch ya?"

John gave a nod. "Just a little...please. Doesn't need to be much."

"Okay, Angel...in time aye." Finn told him as he braced one hand on John's hip the other he worked a couple fingers between his cheeks, slowly pushing them inside.

John took in the feeling, watching Finn. He gave a low moan at how good it felt already. "I-I'm sorry I keep saying I love you...I know it must sound pushy."

"Nay...if ye mean it...don't apologize." Finn told him.

John gave a nod. "I do." He almost whispered.

"Then never say sorry for speaking it." Finn told him as his curled his fingers to brush John's sweet spot.

John was getting ready to respond but was cut off by a jolt of pleasure and he gave a groan instead. "Fuck, Master." Finn smiled as he did it again, feeling John's muscles tighten on his fingers. John's eyes almost rolled at the sensation. "D-Damn...that's intense. It melted my brain." He joked.

"Ready for thee bigger stretch...though I nay sure how well I hit ye buttons like this." Finn told him.

"I don't care...I just want to feel you." John assured Finn.

"Okay, Angel." Finn pulled out his fingers and moved to lean over John as he rolled his hips forward guiding his slick member between the full globes. He took his time as he brushed the slightly laxed hole, pushing the head in.

John looked Finn in the eyes as he was filled. He had forgotten how thick the man was. "Feels good, Master."

"Good me, Angel..good." Finn praised as he slowly pushed deeper. "Been far too long apart." He moaned.

"I agree...has it been this long since you got off?" John wondered. He had been with Randy multiple times.

Finn stilled his movements. Was the younger man blushing? He nodded. Thoughts of sex...even just by himself had unnerved him upto that point.

"Wow two months." John was surprised. "You know...it makes me feel good you wait on me but I won't take offence if you play when I'm gone. Sometimes it's weeks."

"I don't exactly have someone to play with...pl-plus I hadn't had thee desire since the attack." Finn told him before he finally started to move.

John just took in the feeling of Finn almost being gentle with him. "It must feel like it's been so long for you." He moaned.

"Aye." Finn moaned. "Guess too much in me own head to think of it." He panted as he closed his eyes a moment to take the feeling. Rolling his hips he moaned at the sensation. "Feels so good, Angel."

"Mmm...it does. We've never done it like this before." John moaned. It felt almost like a couple instead of a business arrangement.

"I know...mmm ju-just set in me ways I guess." Finn panted. "Lift ye arms...I want ya to hook them behind me head." John raised his bound hands so that Finn could do as he wanted. Finn lowered so John could hook his bound hands behind his head. His heart may have raced slightly from now feeling slightly bound himself. He moved John's legs back some so he could raise higher on his body until their faces were level to each other.

Finn's eyes told all his lips could not before he leaned in to kiss John, moaning against his lips. His movements rubbing over John's cock between their bodies. John's heart raced at how closely joined he felt to Finn. He had saw the truth in the younger man's eyes before the kiss had robbed him of coherent thought. His Master loved him. The knowledge filled him with emotion as his moans matched Finn's, the head of his cock dripping between them.

Deep groans left the younger man, his lips massaging against John's. The kiss broke as he tilted his head up. "Damn, Angel...Almost there...been so long." He moaned, feeling his need for release so near.

"Go ahead, Master...I want to feel you cum." John assured him in a husky tone.

Finn moaned out, lowering his head down by John's shoulder before thrusting in fully a muffled cry as his cock pulsated inside the older man as he came hard. Even after he was done he started to move slowly again, lifting his head some. "Move ye arms, Angel...so I can reach ya."

John moved his arms from his Master's neck. It had all felt so good but the position did not allow for much direct stimulation of his sweet spot so he had not cum yet. Finn lifted up so he could take a hold of John's cock to begin stroking him. When he was near the tip he took his thumb to massage over the tip to pull up even more of the sticky pre-cum to aid in the stroking. John gave a pant as he took in the feeling. "Thank you, Master. Shouldn't take too long."

"Good, Angel...see if we can get ye off before I fall soft." Finn panted out with a smile as he continued. John watched Finn stroke him until his body could handle no more and he gave a moan as he came hard, his release covering the Irishman's hand.

"Good boy...messy boy...but good boy." Finn told him as he released John's spent member and pulled from his body. He wiped his hand along John's hip. "Let me see ya hands to free ya."

John raised his hands with a pant for breath. "So good, Master."

Finn went to untie John. "Aye, I think we both be needin that." He commented before he moved to lay next to John on the bed.

"Yes, Master. You're right." John laid quietly "I can see that you love me...it means a lot."

"Sorry thee words don't pass me lips easily." Finn told him.

"It's okay. I know I have to earn that privilege." John assured him.

Finn gave a faint laugh. "They just never have." Finn told him.

John gave a nod, his eyes growing more serious. He could not help thinking how different the man was from his romantic Sweets. So no matter what he did or said he would never hear those words spoken to him? "Okay." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Angel...I can tell that makes ye sad." Finn told him.

"It's okay. You can't change who you are." John tried to assure him.

"Thanks, Angel...I do love ya though." Finn told him as he reached for John's hand, giving it a squeeze.

John gave the man a heartfelt smile. "I know you find it hard to believe I can love you and Daddy both but I do. I love you in different ways. Ran is my best friend...the guy I've known and loved for years. With you I want to please you...serve you and see I make you proud."

"I know there be different kinds of love, John." Finn told him simply. John nodded and smiled. The men greatly enjoyed their day together just relaxing until the older man had to go back on the road again. He hated leaving his kind Dom behind but trusted Becky to keep an eye on him until Finn was able to heal. About a week later Finn was cleared to return to training.


	35. Chapter 35

(Last update for the week. Hope you all enjoy it.)

Before too much time John and Randy were preparing for the next European tour. Before leaving John had received a message from Sheamus' Aunt inviting him and Randy for a visit when they were in Ireland.

John was both flattered by the offer and surprised she had contacted him. He liked the woman and her unique personality. Once they were in Ireland and had a free afternoon the two guys made the drive to see Sheamus' Aunt. When they reached the small house the older woman opened the door with a big smile. Hello, Boys." She stepped back. "Just in time for tea...come on in." Her fiery hair was done in a braid and she was dressed in a simple, white flowered dress.

"Thank you." John was dressed in full length jeans and a button down shirt as he came into the modest house, looking around. "You have a very welcoming home." Randy followed her inside. He was dressed a lot like John was in casual wear.

"Thank ya, John. I like things simple." The older woman told them as she led them to a small dining room. "I'll be right back wit thee tea and scones." She smiled before leaving the room. Randy looked around before sitting at the table.

John took a seat next to Randy. The room was quaint and just gave off a calming energy. "This is nice. Reminds me of visiting my grandmother's place."

"Yeah." Randy replied simply as he looked around. Shaylee came out a moment later with a tray holding the teapot and the fresh baked scones.

She set the tray down before sitting. "Help yeselves, Boys." She told them with a warm smile.

"Thank you. They smell delicious." John returned the smile as he took one of the scones for himself. "I'm sorry that it took us so long to visit after Shea passed. Sadly hazards of our work schedule. It must have been very hard for you."

"I understand, Fellas. I knew how it be when he worked." She told John as she went to pour the tea as Randy also grabbed one of the buttery scones.

"It just all happened so fast...and then I was honestly in shock." John explained. "I never expected to lose him when he was so young and healthy."

"Aye, truly before his time." She commented. "How ye two wish ye tea?"

"Black is just fine...you know maybe I'll take a little sweet." Randy told her. She nodded, dropping in two sugar cubes before stirring it with a spoon and handing it to Randy.

"One sugar is fine." John told her, glancing at Randy. His Daddy always took his tea and coffee unsweetened but Sheamus liked his with honey or sugar. She made up John's tea, handing it to him. Randy took his, sipping it slowly.

"I am glad ye fellas could swing by. I know ye are always so busy on these tours." She told them as she sipped her own tea.

"Not a problem, Shaylee." Randy told her. "It is a pleasure to get away from the grind even if just an hour."

John nodded at Randy's response. "He's right. We enjoy time off when we can get it." He took a bite of the scone. "These are amazing."

"Thank ye...I'll let me sister know when I see her later." She told them.

"Shea's mom...or do you have other siblings?" Randy asked.

"Aye, Shea's ma...sure ye knew she loves her time in thee kitchen." Shaylee told them.

"Yes I remember." Randy replied.

"I was only fortunate enough to meet her at the funeral." John told Sheamus' aunt. "She seemed like such a sweet woman and so distressed."

"Aye and sadly me brother in law be a bit of a hardass." She replied which Randy couldn't help but almost laugh at.

"I've heard." John told her, taking a sip of her tea. "Were you aware of what happened to Shea that caused his demise?"

She drew a breath, lowering her head. "Some of it, aye." She took a long slow sip of her tea. "Tragic."

"When we were over here last the Circle grew more desperate. They kidnapped me and tried to persuade me to make Shea join them." John explained, thinking the woman deserved the truth. "I refused and they messed with my mind...almost driving me crazy. Shea...took them out to keep us safe. He destroyed the Circle but it changed him...filled him with darkness. He was so worried he would hurt or kill one of us he took his own life." The last few words were spoken softly as John blinked back the tears.

She nodded. "Aye...he did confide in me about me daughter's passing." She told them. "I did nay realized it had warped him so in the process."

"He had moments when he was himself...then the darkness took over." John looked at his cup. "Losing him was the hardest thing I've ever dealt with." Randy reached over to touch John's hand. He set his cup down before closing his eyes. His hand shook a little a it rested on John's.

"I understand, John. Tis always a tough thing to deal wit." Shaylee told him.

John wondered how much to reveal as he felt oddly comforted by Randy's touch. "I heard him for awhile...could smell his scent at times."

She nodded. "That stopped a couple months back though." She commented more than asked as if she already knew.

John tried not to cry as he nodded. "Yeah...I was grabbed by some guys who wanted to hurt me...Sweets helped but I guess it took too much of his energy." His voice shook. "Always my hero since the day we started dating."

"I am so sorry ye all been dealt such a rough hand." She told them.

"BB...um...we should get ready to go." Randy spoke then looked at Shaylee. "We have a show this evening."

"I understand. Maybe when ye can find a spare moment ye can swing by the memorial." She told them.

John was shocked Randy wanted to leave already when they had hardly been there a half hour but he nodded. "Okay. Hope to see you sometime soon, Shaylee."

"Me door always be open to ye both." She told them with a smile she stood up to walk them out.

John waited until they were in the car to look at Randy. "What was that? We were hardly in there a half hour and didn't even finish our tea."

"So-sorry, Baby. I ju-just wasn't feeling well for some reason." Randy told him from the passenger seat.

John sighed and nodded as he started up the car. "I'm sorry...I guess I was enjoying time with one of Sweets' relatives." He grew quiet as he pulled out and began the drive back.

"I...I know. It was sweet of her to open her home like that." Randy told John as he drove. By the time they reached the hotel Randy looked like he was sweating slightly.

"You look like you're coming down sick." John observed after parking the car in the parking lot. "You sure you don't need to go see the Doc?"

"Maybe...don't know." Randy replied as he got out from the car. They made their way inside and John watched Randy closely. He knew it was dangerous to get into the ring sick.

Randy almost stumbled getting to the room. Once inside he practically fell onto the couch. "Damn, Daddy. You sure as hell can't work like that." John said as he walked near the couch. "When did you start feeling this way?"

"At the house." Randy replied as his head leaned back against the couch.

"Fuck...sorry I was grouchy about leaving. I didn't realize." John moved to look at his phone. "Just take it easy. We have a little time."

"It's okay...didn't want a scene." Randy told him. "Ju-just seems to be getting worse though. Hoping a nap may shake it." Randy told him as he kicked off his shoes and propped his legs up on the couch.

"Yeah...just take it easy." John took off his shoes and got comfortable in a chair nearby. Soon Randy's eyes were closed. Maybe twenty minutes passed when his breathing sounded labored for a bit then calmed back down. John was on his phone. He looked up when he heard the change in Randy's breathing but let the younger man rest.

Sweat could continue to be seen beading on Randy's head but he made no movement for the longest time. Maybe rest is all he needed. John was thankful they had time to let Randy rest. He walked into the bathroom and stripped down for a shower. "I sure miss you, Sweets." He said to himself as he set the water. As much as he loved Finn nothing could ever fill the void left by their third part. When John was done and headed back into the room he could see Randy had not moved at all from what he could tell. John began to think Randy may need a doctor. He walked over to the couch, tapping the younger man lightly on the shoulder. "Daddy?"

Randy didn't reply to John's voice or touch. His chest slightly moved to show he was still breathing. "Fuck." John knew Randy had been asleep a long time. He got a little more aggressive, giving Randy a harder shake. "Daddy? Daddy?" Still nothing as Randy seemed passed out cold, unaware of the panic he was starting to create.

"Fuck!" John moved to make a phone call to Hunter. He needed advice on what to do.

The phone was answered on the second ring. "Hey, John." Hunter tried to greet in a cheery tone even if he had a bad feeling. Rarely did John seem to call for social reasons.

"Hey...I'm having trouble. Randy had a fever and all but passed out on the couch. He's been sleeping for hours and I can't seem to wake him." John explained, trying to keep calm.

"Have you called Doc yet?" Hunter asked.

"No, I'm getting ready to send him over. I just want you to be prepared he probably will need the night off and possibly myself as well." John told him as he pulled on his clothes.

"Damn...I'll try to work something. He didn't take anything you know of right?" Hunter asked.

"No...nothing. I'll let you know what Doc says." John answered.

"Okay, John." Hunter told him before hanging up. He began to wondering that tour was cursed with it came to those two men. John called the Doc and gave him his room number. It was not too long before he arrived to look Randy over.

Doc arrived to check Randy over. "How long has he been like this?" He asked as Randy was not responding to him either. Any stimulation seemed to go unnoticed.

"I just noticed it not long ago. He was napping." John tried to explain. Doc nodded as he moved to the phone John could overhear as he ordered for EMS to be dispatched to their room. Doc got off the phone and started the normal battery of questions. John's head spun as he tried to answer all the questions. EMS meant this was serious. What else could go wrong?

The crew showed up in only a few minutes and they got Randy on the stretcher to take him to the closest medical facility. On the way there they started oxygen on him and an IV line. John was the back of the ambulance,trying not to have a breakdown. What kind of bad luck was he? He watched his boyfriend closely, his heart pounding in his chest. Reaching the hospital the crew took him inside the emergency room to get him checked out. Once again John was questioned about what happened leading up to the event.

John answered as best he could before being left alone in the waiting room. He may be a large man but he felt so small as he just sat and waited. How many times in the past had he been here in the past months? His hands shook as he texted Hunter, informing him they would both miss the show. Hunter replied back that it would be taken care of. Within a half hour Randy was moved up to a private room. Monitors kept track of his vitals for even the slightest of changes. Once John was in the room with him he pulled up a chair to sit near the bed. Tears filled his eyes before he lowered his head, feeling helpless. The room was quiet except for the sounds of the machines.

It was hard to say how much time had past, but it had to be late when a gentlemen appeared in the doorway. He looked between the two men, taking in the scene. He appeared to be just a little older then the two men. He had some noticeable crow's feet on his face. His hands showed signs of a hard working man. He was in a polo shirt and jeans. Finally he stepped into the room for a closer look. John was still in the chair, his head leaning against Randy's bed. Hearing a sound in the room he opened his eyes and saw the man. "May I help you?" He asked, clearing his throat that was husky from sleep.

The man almost looked startled being caught. "Oh, so sorry...I just have a habit of visiting new patients." He tried to smile. There was a bright warmth to his emerald eyes. "I like to lend an ear to family members of thee sick."

"Please...come in." John gestured to an empty seat. "If you have a moment I'd love the company. I'm from the States so I'm all alone here...this is my boyfriend."

"Of course, Fella." He walked over to sit. "Name's Frederick." Up close there were a few signs of injury to the man's face. Healing scrapes and fading bruises.

"John." John said in reply, smiling as best he could. "It's so kind of you to do this for a stranger."

"A stranger is only a friend ye haven't made yet." He smiled to John. There was just something friendly and warm about this man.

John smiled, liking the guy at once. "True...I'm having a rough time. My boyfriend won't seem to wake up." He glanced toward the bed. "I think I'm a jinx or something."

"Jinx sounds rather harsh, Fella. Why ye think ye a jinx to this man?" He hummed, placing a comforting hand on John's knee.

"Not just him...everyone I love ends up hurt." John sighed. "Another boyfriend of mine passed not long ago in a fire. He was actually from here not the States."

"I am sorry. I do understand loss. Things have a habit of working for thee best." The older man told him. A groan came from the bed as Randy shifted. Within moments a nurse was in the room checking him.

John's focus turned to Randy as he heard the sound. He let the nurse work but watched hopefully. Randy made another sound, his head moving. "Calm down, Sir," The nurse told him. His eyes opened to look around. In the distraction Frederick got up, slipping from the room.

"Wh-what's going on?" Randy asked his voice strained.

"You're in the hospital. Ye were found passed out in ye hotel room." The nurse explained.

"Well, I'm fine...remove this shit and let me out." Randy told her.

"I can't, Sir...ya been out for quite few hours." She sounded apologetic but firm.

"I don't care." Randy replied.

"Ran, listen to them." John spoke, not even noticing his new friend had gone. "You gave me quite the scare."

"Sorry, BB...but I'm fine." Randy told him, looking over at him past the nurse. His eyes looked a little dulled. "Maybe tired...but the hotel would be more comfortable."

John looked at the nurse. "Do you think it's safe if I'm with him?"

"That would be more thee doctor on call to decide that than me." She told them. "I'll be right back." She left the room and Randy looked at John.

"Okay, I am wondering if I am losing it. "I...I swear Shea was here." He told John.

"Not Shea...but a guy did come in." John looked to see the man was gone. "An older guy named Frederick. He kept me company a few minutes. It was probably the accent you heard."

"I...I know I heard him." Randy sighed. "Fuck." Randy groaned.

"If you heard him why would you think it was Sweets? You heard two?" John asked as he stood up near the bed.

"I don't know...ju-just a gut feeling." Randy told him. "Ma-maybe that is why I was sick?"

John was confused. "I don't get what you're saying, Daddy. Sweets left you and now you can hear him but I can't?"

Before Randy could reply the doctor came in with the nurse from before. "I heard ya wish to be released?"

"Yes….please I feel fine now. I bet any tests you ran on me showed nothing." Randy told him.

"Well...aye that is true." The doctor admitted.

"Then please sign whatever forms I need so I can get out of here." Randy told him. The doctor looked unconvinced.

"I'll be with him if that makes a difference." John offered. He was just thankful Randy was sounding better.

"I will make it against medical advice." The doctor told them.

"Fine, fine...I don't care, but I am starving." Randy stated. The doctor shook his head, leaving the room with the nurse.

"I am too. We'll get something to eat soon." John told the younger man. "I wish Frederick would have stayed so I could say thank you. He was a nice guy."

"Maybe he didn't want to be in the way?" Randy tried to reason. "I think we should take Shaylee's suggestion."

John nodded, a lump in his throat. "It's going to be hard as hell but okay."

"I know, BB...just call it a gut feeling." Randy replied. The nurse returned a moment later with the required papers and started to disconnect the IV and monitor wires. Once Randy was released they headed back to the hotel. Thankfully the younger man seemed to be doing alright. They both all but passed out, sleeping for hours without waking. The next day after breakfast they made the drive to see Sheamus' memorial. Hunter had cleared the day for them, not knowing how long Randy would be sick.

They parked the car and Randy looked at some information on his phone. "I think it's over there." He said pointing to a grouping of mausoleums. John just nodded, feeling a sickness in his stomach as he took off his seatbelt and climbed out of the car. He knew seeing it would make it more real. Randy reached over, taking John's hand giving a squeeze. "There must have been a reason she said it, John." John nodded as the men walked hand in hand. The closer they got the more John's body began to tremble.

Randy may have held John's hand a little tighter then shifted to support the older man some. He began looking over the different names for the location that was supposed to hold Shea's there supposed to be other people there? Were they early? Randy couldn't understand the older woman's reasoning at to suggest they visit here. "Maybe she wanted us to get closure ?" John suggested as if reading Randy's mind.

"Yeah, maybe." Randy said as he found the small brass marker. His throat wanted to tighten as he read the name and date of death.

"Well that or Lee-Lee just has a thing for being dramatic at times." Said a cheerful familiar but unheard for a long time voice.

Randy's head lifted but didn't want to look behind them. "Um...BB, you heard that right?"

John froze and looked at Randy. "Y-Yeah." His heart wanted to pound in his chest as he slowly turned around.

Sheamus was there, leaning against a tree with his arms folded across his broad chest. A big smile lit up his face. His beard was cropped shorter than before and his hair may have seemed shaggier. He was dressed in blue jeans and a blue t-shirt.

John heard a loud cry and realized it was coming from him. Time seemed to stand still as he ran toward the man, throwing his arms around him. Sheamus laughed as he wrapped John in his strong arms. "Hello me Angel...I guess I been missed."

John stayed in Sheamus' embrace, tears wetting his eyes. "H-How is this possible? Am I dreaming?"

"Nay a dream." Sheamus whispered to him. "When will ye learn to nay question...just accept thee blessing given."

John took in the scent of the man he loved. "Everything is perfect. Nothing will ever be wrong again." He raised his tear filled eyes to look at the Irishman. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

Sheamus gave a good natured laugh. "Ye really tryin to be me guardian angel hmm?" He looked toward Randy. "I think ye Daddy in a bit o shock."

John turned his eyes to see Randy. The younger man stood almost frozen, not speaking or moving. "Want to join us, Daddy? It's really him." John said as he moved back from Sheamus a little.

Randy slowly turned to look. "I…" His chest heaved as his mind raced. Nothing made sense, none of it. John walked over to Randy, taking his hand much like he had in the dream months ago, leading him to Sheamus. Randy felt slightly reluctant. What if this was some sort of trick? A trap? It just didn't seem right.

John felt the hesitation and stopped before they reached Sheamus, looking confused. "You don't want to see Sweets?"

"Doesn't seem right." Randy told him in a hushed tone. "How does someone just...come back? I think we have been taking things on blind faith for so long."

"I don't know but I swear it's him. Maybe that's why Shaylee wanted us here." John replied.

Randy looked at Shea then back at John. "Okay, BB...but I am still on guard." John led Randy all the way to Sheamus' side then let go of his hand so the two men could talk.

The smile on Sheamus' lips faded as he looked at Randy. "Still thee guarded Viper always coiled and ready to strike."

"Well, what do you expect from me? Come running to your arms after all we been through these last six months without you? The time before that? Do you remember how we last parted?" Randy asked with a cock of his head.

"Of course I remember...and most of thee in between. I didn't mean to reside in ye head as long as I had...but I knew to let go would make me lost forever." Sheamus told him.

"So what's this...what is now?" Randy asked in a near demanding tone.

"For simple explanation I am back...aye, I am flesh and bone." Sheamus told him calmly.

"How? If you burned in a fire...were ash." Randy gestured to the crypt. "How are you." He motioned up and down at him. "This?!"

"I admit a bit of trickery...but it all be good. Please do nay stress details." Sheamus knew to try and explain would likely go over Randy's head and confuse him more.

"Don't stress details!" Randy yell. "You must be fucking joking."

"Always thee one of short fuse. Lee Lee arranged a...host for me spirit. I don't know all details meself. She is sorry drawing me from ya had such a strong effect." Sheamus tried to tell him calmly. "She gave me thee body of an older man who recently passed from an accident on his job." He looked at John. "Aye, I was thee man in the hospital ye talked with."

"So she is why I got sick yesterday." Randy stated.

"Aye...I knew nothing of her plans until I woke last eve." Sheamus told him.

"I still don't know." Randy told him.

"Ye skepticism should have been expected." Sheamus replied.

"I owe that woman the world." John said quietly as his eyes drank Sheamus in. "You said a host was provided...why do you still look like your old body?"

"I have me power as well back. I can alter the world's perception of me looks as I wish" Sheamus told John as he looked at him. With those words Randy took a cautious step back.

John on the other hand looked at the man in awe. What kind of a god was his love that even death could not keep him away? He slowly sank to his knees, planting a kiss on Sheamus' feet. "Master...I'm so glad to have you back. So glad." The older man's heart was so full he could hardly speak.

Sheamus looked down at him. "Please, Angel...stand up. I'm nay ye Master anymore."

"Yes you are." John insisted as he looked up at him. "I only said what I did because you had passed away and could no longer be physically here. Of course I still wish to submit to you."

"Ye have a new Master...what of him?" Sheamus asked as he looked at John.

John felt torn and paused as he slowly stood. "I don't know. I love you both...want to submit to you both...I opened my heart to him because I thought you were never coming back...you both are Masters to me."

"Perhaps I can be ye...Sir if he is okay with it." Sheamus. told him. "Master should be reserved to the head of thee group." John's eyes lowered with a nod. He was feeling so many emotions his head was spinning. He wanted Finn but he wanted his old life, where he could bow at Sheamus' feet and serve his sweet Dom. He could hardly process it all.

"Say this all happens. Now what? Do you expect the whole world to believe you are suddenly alive and not ask questions?" Randy asked. "You think Hunter or Vince will just hand you your job back?"

"I don't know yet." Sheamus replied honestly.

John looked at them both. "Please. We know there are things to work out but please...let's not get back to fighting again. We both missed you, M...Sweets." He turned his focus on Randy. "How many times did you say you missed him...needed him? Here he is, Daddy."

"I just still don't know." Randy told John. His head was spinning.

"Tis alright, Angel...Randy be entitled to his reservations."Sheamus told him. "How long until ye two leave Ireland?"

"You just don't know?" John raised his voice slightly, ignoring the question. "How many nights did we cry over our missing piece? How many times did we feel lost without him? By a miracle he comes back to us and yet we have more drama? What the hell?" His voice rose on the last word.

Randy shook his head before turning to walk away. He didn't know if he could deal with all of this all over again. "Why are we right back where we started from?" John asked quietly as he hung his head. "I thought we had moved past all this. The last time we were together was beyond perfect."

"Maybe me being in thee flesh scares him...more so knowing I have me powers. He fears what I can do...remembers what I have done. Maybe twas wrong for me to be here." Sheamus watched Randy sadly.

"NO...please...I swear if you think you have to leave us again I'll lose my mind." John said with conviction in his voice. "I can't take this anymore. I love people, they leave, they come back, they get hurt...it goes on and on! I need you...we both do. Feel my emotions...I'm not afraid of you am I?"

Sheamus slowly shook his head. "Nay, Angel...ye faith of me is as strong as ever."He replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Once again ye Daddy be the wall. Also ye new Master." He lowered his eyes slightly. "Do ye remember how to get to Lady Lilly's?"

John nodded. He could never forget. "I do. Why?"

"Try to convince ye Daddy to go with ya...if he remembers I could nay be there when darkness filled me heart. Maybe he can see me heart for how it be if I give him proof."

John nodded slowly. "Okay. Don't go anywhere." His eyes looked worried a moment before he walked away to where Randy stood, looking off as he leaned against the car. "Sweets wants to know if we could go see Lady Lilly. He wants to prove to you the darkness is gone." The older man tried to stay calm and not yell in frustration

Randy sighed, lowering his head. "Fine, Baby...I do-I don't know why I act this way around him. I do love him and for some reason can't show it"

John put his hand on Randy's shoulder. "You always have...I don't know why. You don't treat me that way."

"I know, Baby...We...we just seem to bump heads." Randy sighed.

"It's hard on me...I'm not trying to make you feel guilty...I'm just stating the facts." John admitted softly. "I feel like I'm in the middle...I love you both so much." He rubbed his hand over his forehead. "My head hurts."

"And now also Finn...how do you think he will take this?" Randy told him. "We just walk back in with Shea in towe? Or he comes over and Shea is sitting at the kitchen table."

"I...I don't know. What am I supposed to do? Turn him away? Say 'No thanks, Sweets. Go back wherever you came from." John's voice shook as he moved away from Randy. "I LOVE him...I LOVE Finn too. Don't you think this is hard on me?"

"I didn't say it wasn't hard...but you do need to think about it. We can go to Lady Lilly's if you want, Baby...just don't rush things. Make sure to think if this is what you want."

"Think about what? Pushing him out of my life? Are you listening to yourself? We cried over him for days...he is our missing part!" John felt his heart hurt so bad he thought it might explode as he braced himself on the car. "I can't believe you.." He closed his eyes as he tried to compose himself, feeling the world spin.

"What if Finn says no?" Randy asked. John did not reply, just breathed heavily through his nose. He felt he was on the verge of a mental and emotional breakdown. He had been through more stress and trauma in the past months than most ever endured in a lifetime. Randy moved over to take John's shoulders. "Sorry, BB...I should just keep my mouth shut at times."

John did not reply. He felt like he was about to pass out. He could see all their faces in his head...Finn, Sheamus, Randy...all men he loved and did not want to hurt. He did not know which way to go or what to do. "L-Let's just go to Lilly's." He whispered at last.

"Okay….did he already head there?" Randy asked.

"No...I told him to wait...I want him." John said the words quietly as his head pounded.

"I'll go tell him we are heading over...you sit in the car." Randy told John. John moved to slowly sit in the back seat so he would have room if he needed to lay down. His legs felt weak as he rested his head back in the seat. Randy made his way back to where Sheamus was. "We will be there...I guess you have a way?"

"Aye...see ya there, Randy...I am sorry." Sheamus turned, walking off.

Randy tried not to roll his eyes as he headed back to the car. "He says that so often." He got into the care and started it up.

"W-Where's Sweets? I asked him to stay and go with us?" John asked, panic lacing his voice as he raised his head to look out the window. What if the man had felt his conflict and left them?

"He is meeting us there." Randy told him. John felt defeated as he looked out the window. He stayed silent for awhile before moving to lay down on the seat, closing his drove in silence. He hated to hurt John, but he felt the older man had to see it couldn't be a perfect fairy tale. He had a big heart and wanted it filled by everyone. The thing is not everyone may be willing to share with the others. He was lucky Finn was willing to share as he did. Randy had no clue how the young man would stand for this when he found out.

John's heart hurt as he tried to block everything out. He been through so much and never really had time to get counseling. His nights were already filled with nightmares. Now he had his precious Sweets back only to be threatened with more pain. The ride was quiet until Randy pulled up to the gate of the property. Randy hit the button of the intercom. A crackled voice asked who it was. Randy announced himself and John, that they were expected. It was a few moments before the gate slid open for them to enter. Lady Lilly's one male sub met them outside. When they said they had no bags he nodded and said they may head for their old room.

John walked to his old room without speaking to Randy. He was not angry with him, just could not bear to hear more lectures about how terrible having Sheamus back would be. When the men reached the room the door was already cracked open. Sheamus was sitting by the window, looking out over the property. John immediately walked to sit in the chair next to Sheamus. Without saying a word he leaned to lay his head on the other man's broad shoulder, still unable to grasp it was not a dream. Sheamus reached over to pat John's head. He didn't mean to cause such turmoil. What did he expect though? He was foolish to show himself, but now what is done is done. He could not wipe that away so easily. Randy walked in, shutting the door before he moved to sit on the bed just watching the two men.

John's eyes closed as he took in the feeling. It was something he never thought he would feel again. Words escaped him at the moment so he just quietly enjoyed. Sheamus leaned his head to rest it lightly on John's He knew words were not needed. Who knows how long they stayed that way before John finally spoke. "Feels strange...not being able to call you Master...that's what you were to me so long...in my heart I still feel it."

"It wouldn't be right though...unless ye renounced Finn's right of ownership." Sheamus tried to explain.

"I can't do that either...fuck, I feel like I'm living in two different worlds and they suddenly came together...you both feel like my Doms. My head fucking hurts." John grumbled quietly.

"I will need to speak with him...but tis nay right for me to do anything with ya until then." Sheamus told him. Tears welled in John's eyes and he grew silent. Sheamus had promised him they would always be together no matter what. What if Finn said no? Randy could be with Sheamus but he could not. He knew in his mind what the man said was true but his heart could not understand. "I thought I would always be yours...your Angel." He moved from the chair and walked to sit on the bed.

"Ye are me Angel...but I can nay go against ye Master's wishes and it wrong for ye to wish so. Thee Master's wishes come first." Sheamus told him firmly although there was sadness in his eyes.

John was quiet a few minutes before nodding. He knew it was the truth it but it was the hardest thing he ever agreed to. His head and heart hurt so much he feared one would explode. "I have the day off, Is it okay if I close my eyes a few minutes?" The joy and elation from before was gone from his voice.

"Aye, Angel. Be me guest." Sheamus told him. Randy turned his head and moved to kiss John before moving from the bed. He knew Sheamus and he needed to talk, but wished John to rest. John turned away from them both and curled on his side. How could he have so much yet so little at the same time? His entire future was literally in Finn's hands. His head pounded so hard it drowned out every other sound as he closed his eyes. He hoped Sheamus would not be too distracted if he could feel his emotions. While the two talked Sheamus couldn't help but glance at John. He hated the pain the older man was feeling. They just had to be honest and hope Finn was as open minded as at least Randy was trying to become. He understood Randy's reservations. He tried to answer all questions he had. It was hard to say for sure how long the two men talked. Of course the fun thing was about what would happen now. Not just the relationship, but Sheamus life in general. How to explain him being alive. His finances, his job, where to live. Finn currently resided in what was Sheamus space. Many of his belongings were sold off. Sheamus told him to relax it would be handled even if slowly.

John drifted in and out of sleep as similar thoughts filled his mind. Tears wet his pillow as he realized Sheamus' things and space were no longer open for him. Of course his house was huge and Finn hated being in the Master bedroom anyway but where would Sheamus go now if he needed his space? The dungeon he had so lovingly customized for Sheamus was also claimed by Finn. He could not stand to live without his Sweets no matter how much he may care for his new Master. He needed him and not just on fleeting days when he would come for a visit. He needed him as a part of his life.

Both men talked and knew it may take time and Sheamus had a hill to climb back home. Randy moved over to the bed, sitting next to John before he leaned over to kiss him lightly. John opened his eyes, revealing they were bloodshot and wet despite him trying to rest. "Time to get up?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"Only if You're ready, Baby." Randy told him.

"I was gonna have us go to eat...but I can have it brought up." Sheamus told him.

"I'm ready." John told him as he sat up. He doubted he would be able to sleep more if he tried.

"Where would ye wish to eat ,Angel?" Sheamus asked.

"It doesn't matter. You can choose." John looked down to notice Sheamus' ring on his finger. He pulled it off and carried it to the Irishman, holding it out. "Here...it belongs on you."

Sheamus smiled as he took the ring kissing it before placing it on his finger. "Thank ye for keepin it safe for me." He looked at Randy. "Ye have a preference?"

"Well, up here is fine I guess." Randy replied.

"Very well I'll place thee call down." Sheamus looked at John. "Load Day or not?"

"Not." John told him and then paused a moment. "Since you still belong to the Iron Rose and Finn is my Master...does that mean you'll be taking on a new sub eventually?" The thought of Sheamus calling someone other than him or Randy his hurt his heart but he had to know.

Sheamus shook his head. "Remember ye were the reason I took thee mantle of a Master."

Longing filled John's eyes as a dozen memories flashed in his mind. "I remember...when I first took your collar...the l-leather one you bought for me in Philadelphia... how happy and proud I was that day..." His voice cracked some before he went silent. He loved Finn. He did. But their relationship had been merely a formal one for so long to fill a void in them both. With Sheamus it had always been one of love and mutual devotion.

"I remember, Angel." Sheamus told him. "We are nay wishing to erase thee past." He moved to the phone to order up three of the meals for that evening. John heard the words but that was what it felt like to him. He felt like an ex lover who no longer had a place with the man he had never stopped loving. He sat quietly on the bed as he waited on the food.

Sheamus moved to kneel in front of John. "What can I do for ye, Angel...I hate ye in pain."

"I don't know...if Master Finn tells me no I don't know what I'll do." John said honestly. "Yes, I know I need to put him first...but I can't bear to lose you again. To know that you're alive but I can't be with you...love you...it would kill me."

"Well, just hope thee luck of thee Irish be on our side." Sheamus told him before he stood up he walked over to lightly kiss the top of his head, knowing anymore wouldn't be permissible yet, "W-Why was it okay for you to kiss me and fuck me when you possessed Finn's body but not now?" John asked, wanting a kiss so badly from him. "Master was willing to offer his body so we could be together...surely he wouldn't mind a kiss."

"I can nay speak for him...and even if just a kiss...what else would it lead to?" Sheamus replied bluntly.

John nodded, his eyes lowering. "You can kiss Daddy. I'm sure you want to...and I don't mind. I shared him with Mike."

Sheamus looked over where Randy was sitting. "Ye feel thee same?"

"Of course...I know I was being an overly guarded jerk." Randy replied. Sheamus walked over and braced his hands on the chair behind Randy before leaning down to kiss him. Even if he wished to hide it the energy of the two men was easy to read. The light kiss turned deeper, almost hungry in nature. Randy shifted and Sheamus moved to straddle his lap, lowering him more to the same level.

John felt a little left out and sad as he watched the men but was thankful Sheamus could at least get something from Randy. His eyes took in the scene, watching how passionate the two men appeared, how hungry for each other. The kiss broke with Sheamus still straddled on Randy's lap. He bit his lower lip as he knew what John said, but also knew what he felt. As before John could feel Sheamus' emotions and his uncertainty. "It's fine, Sweets...really...you love Daddy...I know that." He tried to assure him. "It makes me happy to watch you both connect." The words were true even if it was bittersweet.

"Maybe later, Angel." Sheamus told John as he got up from Randy's lap.

"Tease." Randy grumbled.

"Well, food should be 'ere soon." Sheamus told him. "Maybe something can be figured for everyone's enjoyment." John nodded his understanding. He could not help but smile at the small bulge that was now noticeable in Randy's jeans.

"What you so smug over, Baby Boy?" Randy asked when he saw John staring.

"Nothing." The first trace of a smile crossed John's face. "Just noticed how much you enjoyed the kiss."

"Yeah...want to do something about it." Randy told him.

John glanced at Sheamus, looking unsure. "I thought Sweets wanted us to wait because food was coming soon."

"Fine...fine." Randy huffed.

John gulped. He wanted to, he really did. But he wanted to respect Sheamus' wishes too. "Sorry." He said sincerely.

"Yeah I know." Randy tried to adjust himself as there was a knock on the door. Sheamus went to answer the door. He moved and a woman in a simple white gown. almost like a nightgown pushed a cart in. She bowed before leaving. John looked to see the cart, wondering what kind of food they had been brought.

Sheamus checked the covered plates. "Looks like steak, steamed vegetables and a rice pilaf. Oh and an added basket of rolls."

"Sounds good. You can have my roll, Ran." John told his boyfriend.

"How generous of you, Baby." Randy told him as he went to help Sheamus move the plates to the table.

John heard the sarcasm and chuckled. "It's the only piece offering I can offer for now." He stood and walked to sit at the table.

"I said it was fine, Baby." Randy told him as he went to grab a pitcher of ice water that was on the cart and some glasses. John nodded. He watched as Sheamus and Randy prepared to eat but waited to take his first bite until both of them did. After months it was just programmed into him. Both men started to eat. A satisfied sound escaping Sheamus mouth. John picked up his own fork and joined them in eating. He watched Sheamus as he ate, memorizing and drinking in every detail of the man's face and body. How many nights had he cried himself to sleep, thinking he would never see the Irishman again? How many days had he starved himself in depression, not being able to come to terms with losing his soul mate? He loved Randy deeply...the man was his long time best friend and lover but Sheamus was something completely different.

It was as if their souls had joined the first time they had made love, the sweet voice of the Irishman rushing over him like warm honey. There was a connection there that could never be broken, denied or duplicated. It was both heaven and hell having him back again. Heaven because it seemed too good to be true that Sheamus was sitting right in front of him and hell because in a way it seemed Sheamus did not want him the way he used to. John remembered before the younger man had passed even the thought of being without John sent him into a panic. Now Sheamus had an air of confidence and John felt no longer needed in order to complete him. It was as if death had broken them up and now he was only a part of the past.

"Angel, ye with us over there?" Sheamus almost snapped his fingers.

John was moved from his thoughts and gave a nod as his eyes lowered back to his plate to focus on eating. "Yes, M...Sweets."

"Ye seemed miles away. Ye still think me a dream that just gonna go poof on ya?"

John shook his head no. "Not that...you just seem different...we seem different...We had this bond...you almost freaked when you thought I might leave you for Randy. Now faced with the thought that I may never be a part of your life again you just say we'll just have to hope for the best...it's like everything we shared is in the past now."

"Of course I hope for something tween us...all of us. I just can nay stress if I am denied the pleasure of fully feeling ya." Sheamus tried to explain.

John wanted to scream as he sat down his fork but he said nothing at first. When he did it came out as almost a snarl but the hurt was evident in it. "How nice for you...I would do more than stress if we can't be together after you came back from the dead. I almost died when you did...I was in such a deep pit of depression it almost made me lose everything. You were ALL I cared about at that time. Then you come back into my life and then say calmly we may never have anything again if it's not allowed." His jaw clenched in emotion as he felt on the edge of a breakdown.

"What would ya like me to do? To say? I can nay help there be rules." Sheamus stated. "Of course I miss ye...I want ye."

"I expected you to care! I fell on my knees for you! Never once did you tell me you've missed me or was glad to see me again." John began to shake as he tried to force his emotions under control. "I-I'm sorry...I've just been through a lot these past months...I'm still having nightmares...so many things to deal with and I feel like I've gained you back and lost you all in the same day."

"I did tell ya...I just now told ya...I wish I could throw ya on the bed and worship every inch of ye flesh." Sheamus' voice was harsh with desire.

Some of the fire faded from John's eyes at the sincere words and were replaced with longing and sadness. He swallowed a lump in his throat and gave a nod before picking his fork back up, trying to swallow down what remained of his meal.

"I thought words were nay needed for us." Sheamus stated. "Sorry...I guess they are still nice to hear." He focused back on his own food. John gave another nod, not trusting his voice as his eyes wanted to blur with tears. He did not speak another word for the remainder of the meal.

(We had to bring Shea back because we are die hard romantics. But now oh the drama.)


	36. Chapter 36

(Thanks for all the great feedback. Glad you are all so happy Sheamus is back.)

Randy got up when he was done and walked over to John. Moving behind his chair he leaned to rest his head on John's shoulder then wrapped his arms around him. John sat his fork down and leaned into Randy's embrace. No words were spoken just a faint sniffle was heard. "He means well, Baby...He's trying." Randy whispered before kissing John's cheek.

"I know." John whispered back. He could not say any more without starting to cry in front of them.

"So...any input in this...fun time?" Sheamus asked, seeing all of them were about done.

Randy looked over at him. "How about I take John...and you take me?" John gave a slow nod, reaching to wipe the moisture from his eyes. It was not the same as feeling the Irishman but it was better than nothing. At least they could all be together in a small way.

"Hopefully soon, Angel. Just be patient...ye have so far." Sheamus told him. "Now go strip for us."

John stood and moved away from the table a bit. He began to strip out of his clothes, feeling inclined to obey the man he would always consider his Dom no matter what. He removed his shirt first and then took off his jeans and boxers. Once he was completely naked he stood and waited. Sheamus offered a smile. "Turn for me, Angel. I wish to see how fine that piece of God's handiwork be with me own eyes."

John actually almost blushed as he smiled and turned so his ass came into view. It was obvious that Sheamus was making an attempt to make him feel desired by him and the older man greatly appreciated that. "Ye brought it back into good form, Angel." Sheamus told him. He then looked at Randy, seeing the tanned man already stripping. "On his back or belly?"

"Back" Randy stated. "I know a piece of him wants to see you."

"Thank you, Sweets." John replied to the compliment. He walked to the bed and climbed up on it to lay on his back. Randy was right. He did want to see everything. Sheamus moved to get the lube, handing it to Randy before he started to strip himself. Randy got on the bed before opening the lube to slick his member. "This will be good, Baby."

John's cock showed signs of stirring as he watched Randy prepare. "I know you were hot earlier...I'm sure you're ready to go."

"You know it doesn't take much from you guys." Randy told John. "Now pull your legs back to give us a good view."

John gave a small smile at the demands and moved to grasp his knees and pull his legs back some to expose himself. "I'm open and ready for you, Daddy."

"Mmmm that be a sight to nay forget anytime soon." Sheamus commented near by. The Irishman knew that they were straddling a narrow fence of what was allowed but he wanted John to see how much he still wanted him. That death had not changed the way he felt for either of his loves.

"Figured you would like." Randy commented as he moved closer between John's legs. He leaned down to line himself up and begin pushing in.

John gave a pant, feeling Randy pushing inside him with no preparation of any kind. Sheamus' praise filled his body with warmth he could not describe. His cock twitched at the all too familiar stretch. "Feels good."

"Yeah it does, Baby Boy." Randy moaned as he pushed all the way in. He took slow strokes before looking at Sheamus who took the lube to prepare himself. A heated moan left his body at the sight.

"L-Looking forward to being filled again, Daddy?" John moaned as he saw Randy look back at Sheamus. He knew the younger man probably had more than he would ever admit.

Randy looked back at John with a lick of his lips. "Th-that obvious, Baby?"

"Yeah...you moaned when you looked back at him." John said with a small smile. "It's okay..I know you missed that feeling."

"Yeah I have," Randy honestly admitted.

"Well, still yeself and ye can get it again." Sheamus told him. "Shall I stretch ye?"

Randy pushed all the way in, giving a shaky break. "No...just do it." Randy told him. John was right. It had been a long time since he felt the stretch of being taken.

"As ye wish." Sheamus replied as he moved up behind Randy to part his cheeks slightly to line up and pushed just the head in. Randy huffed a breath, lowering his head at the feeling.

"Damn." He spoke in a husky whisper before Sheamus slowly pushed in more. Between both men Randy thought he could already feel his body tingle. John took in every sight and sound of his Daddy as he was filled, getting more heated by the bliss on the younger man's face. "Fuck." Randy moaned as Sheamus pushed all the way in. Sheamus moved his hands to Randy's hips as he pulled back and slid forward. Randy's lips parted in a blissful moan.

"Like that, Daddy? Feeling us both?" John asked in a husky tone, already knowing the answer. He never thought that they would be able to do this ever again.

"Fuck, Baby...so...strong...fuck." Randy moaned as Sheamus began to moved a little faster, the same time moving Randy's body slightly with him so they both pounded into John under them.

John began to moan louder as he could feel the force of both men pushing inside him. It was an odd feeling but not a bad one. His toes almost wanted to curl as his prostate felt the blissful stimulation. "F-Fuck..."

"I know, Baby." Randy moaned.

"Relax O'Shea got ya." Sheamus commented with a moan of his own as he continued to take Randy and almost manipulate his body as well to take John. John had never understood how Sheamus was able to do the things he did during sex. Being alone with his Daddy was great but somehow the Irishman had a way of manipulating both of their bodies to places they could never go alone. He did not even need to touch his hard cock to feel it throbbing in need.

"Fuck, Shea. Y-you gonna drive us both crazy." Randy moaned. His eyes were darkened by the heated lust.

"Ye wishing me to stop?" Shea asked,

"No...No...fuck." Randy moaned

"So good...missed this so much." John said in between moans. Once again the sexual energy was so strong in the room between the three men it could almost be touched. It was as if the missing piece had returned and they were complete again.

"Not gonna last long is this keeps up." Randy moaned.

"Well, at least try to outlast ye Baby." Sheamus moaned.

John could feel Randy's cock twitching inside him and knew that the younger man was close. "W-Want me to touch myself, Daddy?"

"I can getcha, Baby." Randy told him as he took a hand to take hold of John's cock, stroking along with the thrust. "Fuck, it feels good."

"It does...I won't take much." John admitted, moaning at the extra contact. "I love you both so much...feels amazing."

"And we ya, Angel." Sheamus almost grunted out. He knew with their end his wouldn't be far behind them.

It did not take long with the added stroking before John came, his body trembling as his orgasm washed over him. His muscles tightened to squeeze Randy's cock while his cum covered his Daddy's hand. "Fuck." He panted, his head going back from the strength of it.

"Oh yeah. That's it, Baby." Randy moaned as he was only a moment behind him pushing forward himself to fill John. He stayed deep and close, leaning down to kiss John. Faint moans were leaving his body as Sheamus took the last few moments he needed himself before he cried out his own climax.

John kissed Randy back lovingly before breaking it so he could breath. "That was good." He said in between pants as his chest heaved.

Both men agreed with him before Sheamus pulled out and collapsed to the bed on one side of John. "Fuck." Randy panted. His head resting on John's chest. "Don't know if I can move."

John chuckled as he looked up at Randy. "Take your time." He tried not to feel awkward as he glanced at Sheamus. He had no idea what touching or cuddling would be seen as crossing the line with the Irishman.

"I feel...wrecked." Randy grunted faintly himself.

"I'm not too bad...a little tired but no more than usual." John stated.

""Well, I haven't had anything like that….in ages, BB." Randy replied.

"Glad I can make ya feel good and ye both had fun. I missed it as well." Sheamus replied with a yawn.

"I know." John told him. He glanced over at Sheamus again, feeling somewhat lost. "When you're able to get off me maybe I'll go hop in the shower since I'm not too tired. You can rest with M..Sweets."

"Okay, Baby." Randy slowly shifted and pulled out. "I'll grab one after you." He moved to sit on the bed with a faint hiss.

John got up and walked to the bathroom to wash off. He knew that Sheamus was trying and trying to do the right thing but he just felt like the odd man out right now. He was so used to constantly kissing and cuddling the Irishman but now he had no idea what was or was not allowed. He sighed as he stood under the warm spray. It just did not seem fair. He had never chosen to break up with Sheamus or denounce him as his Master. If anything he had refused to leave his side even while he was filled with dark energy. Sheamus had sucked the energy from him until he passed out and then when he woke it was all over. He had clung to his Dom even in death, only looking elsewhere when Sheamus told him he was never coming back. Then suddenly he reappears and is now off limits. Tears filled John's eyes as he washed himself. Why did everything have to always be so hard?

Randy moved to collapse next to Sheamus on the bed. "I hope I can get Finn to approve." Sheamus voiced, feeling John's sadness.

"Well, in all honesty you were here first." Randy told him. Randy was always the blunt one.

"When it comes to the community it doesn't work like that." Sheamus said.

"Screw the community...what about love?" Randy commented.

"John wished to be part of it...that means taking thee bad along with thee good parts of it." Sheamus told him. "Finn has already made one exception for ya….I don't know if he will for a second person."

"You're not just some random second person though. You were John's first Dom...if not for you he wouldn't have even looked for one. He wouldn't have had that exposure to see how much he wanted it. If anything Finn should bow at your feet thanking you for allowing the Angel he has now." Randy replied.

"Maybe...but it would be improper for me to do anything at this point without his approval." Sheamus replied with a sigh.

The longer John thought about the situation the more hopeless he felt. He knew Finn pretty well after months together. The man was very possessive and barely put up with the fact that he was with Randy. He doubted very much the man would approve of another lover in his life let alone a Dom. He would be left watching Sheamus from a distance, never able to kiss or be with him in a real way. Sometimes John wondered if there ever would be a breaking point in his heart and he would just grow numb and cold. Loss and sadness had been a constant companion these past months, He finished and turned off the water. After wrapping a towel around himself John walked back into the main room and sat on the bed away from Sheamus. "Your turn, Daddy." He told Randy.

"Thanks, Baby." Randy told him as he slowly moved off the bed. He moved towards to shower to wash himself. John took off the towel once it was dry and laid in bed on his side. He could not look at Sheamus right now, knowing he could not even touch him.

"I didn't mean to hurt ya, Angel...Wanted ye to enjoy." Sheamus told him. Sadness showed in his icy eyes.

"I did...it just feels like my heart is ripped out," John said quietly but with conviction. "I never asked to be cut loose from you...I served you faithfully until the end...I was your Angel...your pet. Now suddenly I'm nothing to you and I had no choice in the matter at all. I cried myself to sleep for weeks feeling like a part of me died with you...now you come back to me and like some cruel joke I can only watch you with Ran...How much more do I have to deal with?"

"Ye are nay nothing, Angel...never would I say that. I am more powerless in this then ye are. I can only talk to ye Master and hope he can see reason. I will nay influence him though. That would be wrong of me." Sheamus tried to explain.

"He'll never agree. I know it." Was all John said before closing his eyes. He wished he could stop caring about Sheamus, stop wanting to kiss him and serve him and fly for him. It felt like he was dying inside.

Sheamus wanted to say more but decided to wait until morning. When Randy was done with his shower Sheamus moved toward him. "I think it best ye take thee middle tonight." Randy nodded, agreeing as he glanced at the bed and Sheamus continued to the shower.

"You don't have to put him between us. I won't try to touch you." John snapped at Sheamus in rare fashion. He was beginning to feel beyond hurt and bitter at the way the Irishman was keeping away from him.

Sheamus lowered his head at John's words. "Tis for us both not just yeself," He commented before shutting the bathroom door. John went silent pulled the blanket up over his body. He was tired and at his breaking point with all this. Angry, hot tears rolled from his closed eyes but no sound was heard in the room. Randy got into the bed behind John, wrapping his arm over John to hold him. John did not say anything, just let Randy hold him. He fell into a troubled sleep as exhaustion and stress took their toll.

Sheamus came out to find both men asleep. Even at rest John's troubled mind was easy to detect. He moved to John's clothing to remove his phone and scan his contacts. Finding the right one he open a text message. #Know it be late, want to set appointment. This isn't John.# He switched it to vibrated and waited. It was not even five minutes when a reply came back.

#Who are you? If you hurt him or Randy, I swear.# Hunter's rage could almost be heard in the words.

#If I had intent to hurt either fella would threatening me be wise? Trust me Hunter, harm to them be thee last thin I be wishin. If I told you who I be I know ye nay believe me. Maybe I should show ya. Just warning you may wish to be sittin if ye nay doing so already.# After hitting send he got up, moving back to the bathroom to turn the light on.

Right after he snapped a selfie type photo the phone went off. #Okay as you said it is late. Enough games.#

#Ye asked for it.# Sheamus replied, attaching the photo to it. it was a few minutes before the phone rang. Sheamus took a breath answering it. "Hello, Hunter Sir." He listened to Hunter's tirade of cruel jokes. "I assure ye, Sir I be thee real Mccoy. I was textin ya because thee boys be asleep right now...Of course it be a big shock to them...Well, I wished ya to know the details of my demise were nay true...and when I get the mess cleared here I wish ye help securing a new visa for me...I can be there in thee morning, Sir...good night." Sheamus hung up the call and moved to put it on the nightstand before climbing into the bed.

John slept fitfully through the night and got up the next morning feeling more tired than when he went to bed. It was still early and quiet in the room so he just laid quietly and waited for the other two to stir. Sheamus woke shortly after John. *Morning, Angel.* He mentally called, not wishing to disturb Randy.

There was no response for a few minutes before a reply returned. *Morning.* Even spoken mentally the word lacked John's usual enthusiasm.

*Please, Angel...have faith something can be worked out. If I can secure travel to thee States...do ye wish me still at thee house or is that too hard?*

*I don't know...I feel like I'm about to have a mental breakdown.* John admitted. "I don't want you nearby when I can't be with you but I can't stand to be apart from you at the same time. Last night was torture. Maybe stay at my place but in a different bedroom? Laying so close yet not touching is killing me.*

*As ye wish, Angel...I do nay know how long it will take to get a magistrate to overturn the death order.*

*Okay.* John could not help asked Sheamus. *So, if you ask Master Finn about me and he says no...you will never kiss me or touch me again? Our relationship is over and done? Can you really live that way?* John remembered the one time Sheamus had gone to pieces worrying John would leave him for Randy.

*Would nay like it...bu-but I would have to respect it. Ye are his...ye wear his mark now. It would nay be right to go against that.* Sadness could be heard and felt within the link. John's body began to tremble as he could not take any more heartache. He got up and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He slid down to the floor, his body shaking as he sobbed quietly.

Sheamus sighed, closing his eyes from his own tears. He almost wished to curse his aunt for what she did...they were happier when he was dead...sharing space with Randy in his body. Now there only seem to be pain and sadness. John stayed in the bathroom for what seemed like hours. When he stood he took in his reflection in the mirror. His eyes had dark circles under them and were bloodshot from crying. His face looked pale from stress. He wondered if he should just give up the leather community as much as he longed for it in his life. John walked out of the bathroom and moved to begin dressing in his dirty clothes from last night.

Randy stirred hearing the movements. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Nay really sure." Sheamus asked with his eyes still closed. John didn't answer, just continued dressing. He needed out of the room and away from the intense feelings he was having.

"Baby?" Randy got up looking at him. "Did you want to head back already?"

"Yeah..." John said finally. "I...I just need something to do. Maybe a good workout."

"Okay, Baby...I'll get dressed and we can head back." He looked over at Sheamus who just lightly nodded.

John's eyes looked sad as he glanced at Sheamus a moment before nodding. "Okay...thanks."

"I'll miss ya both." Sheamus replied with a crack to his voice. John stood frozen a few long minutes before he could not stand it anymore. He did not care was was seen as proper at that point in time. He ran to the bed and climbed on top of Sheamus, burying his head against the large, pale chest. All he cared about in that moment was his Sweets had come back to him and he wanted to be near him.

Sheamus swallowed a large lump that wanted to form in his throat before he tilted his head to kiss the top of John's. "Hold me a minute? I won't try anything inappropriate." John promised as he breathed in his lover's scent. Sheamus couldn't see the harm of that request he hooked his arms under John's before wrapping them around his back. Some of the exhaustion and tension began to leave John as he felt Sheamus holding him securely. He wished they could have slept that way last night. After a few minutes his deep breathing could be heard.

Sheamus tried not to chuckle as he didn't want to wake John, He glance as Randy and cocked his head to the bed. Randy got the hint and moved to lay back down. Sheamus continued to hold John almost like a protective parent would a sleeping child. John slept deeply unlike he had the night before, Sheamus' closeness soothing him. Sheamus acted as though the added weight didn't affect him in the least as he allowed his own eyes to close.

John slept a few hours until he woke with his stomach growling mid morning. He raised his head, feeling a little confused. Sheamus gave a faint grunt at the shift in weight. "Felling better, Angel?" He asked as he slowly opened his arms.

"Yeah...sorry I fell asleep." John whispered as he looked at Sheamus.

"It fine...I could a moved ya." Sheamus replied.

John wanted to kiss Sheamus so bad but he didn't. "I'm thinking of giving up the leather community if we can't be together." He admitted softly. "I want it...I care for Master Finn...but I can't spend my life without you...at one point when I gave you the ring I debated proposing but didn't because I couldn't marry you and Daddy."

Sheamus gave a faint sigh. "And where would that leave him, Angel?"

"I don't know...fuck, I can't be without you. I just can't." John's eyes looked haunted again as he moved off Sheamus. "What the hell do you want from me? I love you. We can read each other's thoughts...I can't just harden my heart and ignore you. Go on with my life like we are ex lovers."

"Angel...calm down...please. I just don't want ye to rush to give up something else ye love. I don't even know how soon I can get back to thee States. When I can let me talk to 'im before ye make such a decision. Then ye need to ask...if I can convince him. Can ye hand dealing with three guys?" Sheamus asked him bluntly.

John nodded. "I can handle anything if I have the men I care about. Okay...I'll wait until you talk to him. I do care about Finn...even love him. I just can't lose you again."

"Good, Angel." Sheamus moved to sit up. "Ye wish to eat up 'ere on in thee dining hall.?"

"Here." John sat up beside him. "I want to kiss you so bad...I was never so jealous of my Daddy."

"Maybe soon, Angel." Sheamus moved to place the call for food. John tried to hold on to that hope. It was all he had to keep from falling apart. He would do anything if Finn would let Sheamus be in his life.

When Sheamus got off the phone he moved to dress. "I am meeting with Hunter this morning before ye boys are set to head back to England."

"Oh boy...hope he is sitting down." John said, thinking of how Hunter will react to the news.

"I talked to him last night….well this morning when ye were sleeping. So he sort a knows, though he nay really buying it."

"Well, no offence, Shea." Randy started. "Would you in his shoes?"

"Nay." Sheamus replied with a shake of his head.

"Poor Hunter. It's a miracle he's not committed somewhere." John observed. "After all we've been through it's a miracle we haven't all been."

"You're not kidding. Sometimes I still wonder if this is a crazy dream still." Randy told him as a knock came from the door. Sheamus was dressed in jeans and a tee shirt by that point and went to answer it. The woman from last night came in, setting the new tray down and picking up the tray from the night before then left. The three guys enjoyed their breakfast and then it was time for them to part. John gave Sheamus one last look, as if he was memorizing his face. He would not be able to talk to him any time now that he was no longer a spirit.

"Do I get a goodbye hug, Angel?" Sheamus asked, opening his arms.

John walked back to Sheamus and gave him a hug. "I didn't know if you wanted one." He confessed.

"Nay want one? Of course I did." Sheamus replied, wrapping his strong arms around John giving a faint squeeze.

John stayed in the embrace a few minutes before slowly moving. "Take care of yourself, Sweets." He glanced at Randy to see if his boyfriend wanted his own goodbye.

"Ye take care of yeself and ye Daddy as well, Angel." Sheamus then looked at the uncertain Randy. "I know vipers are supposed to be cold blooded...but get ye butt over here, Fella." Randy tried to chuckle before he walked over for a big hug and a light kiss on the cheek before moving away.

"You two don't have to stop kissing because of me." John told them quietly. "I want you to have each other. You know I don't mind."

"It's fine, Baby...really. We should get going. We still need to pack the room." Randy told him. He then looked at Sheamus. "Think we will see you at the hotel?"

"I don't know." Sheamus replied honestly.

John knew he could not keep crying over not being with Sheamus and the only way to avoid it was to not let himself dwell on his feelings. He just gave a nod as he pocketed his phone. "Okay, well if not I'll see you when you can make it to the States."

"Aye, Angel...me try me best." Sheamus replied with a shaky smile. John gave a small smile in return but it did not reach his eyes. They headed out and Randy made the drive back to the hotel.

"Hey if anyone can convince someone it's Shea." Randy tried to tell John.

"Yeah." John agreed, trying to sound optimistic. "You're right." When the guys reached the hotel there was a message for them to go see Hunter.

"Should we go now or room first to change?" Randy asked John.

"Let's go see him first I guess. This should be fun." John groaned. "Get it over with."

"Don't know if fun would be my wording." Randy replied as they headed for the elevator.

They reached Hunter's room and John gave a knock on the door. Hunter opened the door, looking the two of them over and their slightly disheveled appearance. He then looked briefly for a third person before he moved. "Come on in, Guys," John walked in with Randy behind him. He knew they had to look bad wearing yesterday's clothes. Hunter shut the door then turned to look at them. "Okay...I know you both have flights later so I will cut to the chase. I got a rather strange phone call last night...more like early this morning. It came from your phone John. Care to explain?"

John looked confused a moment then he remembered what Sheamus had told him. "Well, if it was from who I think it was it's true. Sweets scared the hell out of us yesterday when he suddenly showed up as we were paying our respects to his memorial."

Hunter shook his head to clear it. "You two are positive it was him? No doubt in your minds?"

"Hunt, you know me...I am one of the last to take something at face value. More so after all the shit we been through. It's him." Randy replied.

"Sweets isn't exactly an easy guy to imitate." John added. "Believe me we were just as shocked as you are. Still are a little."

"Well, we are in Ireland...it would be easier here." Hunter rebutted.

"It's him...take my word on it." John said. "We spent the night together. His mannerisms...everything is the same."

"You would understand if I plan on doing my own checking?" Hunter asked. "I don't need any imposters."  
"Of course, Sir." Randy replied.

"I thought maybe he would have been with the two of you."

"No, he said he would be along shortly." Randy told him. "I guess draw less attention that way."

"I don't blame you. I can hardly believe it myself." John said. "Fuck, Sir. Randy and I came out as a couple. What will people think when my Sweets is suddenly alive and well again?"

Hunter sighed, running a hand over his short hair. "That is a tough one. IF it is him...damn, any kind of poly amorous relationship will not exactly be looked upon in a good light."

"Well, I'm not denying either one of them." John said firmly. "If I pretended to cast Ran aside it would look like I never really loved him and if I turn my back on Sweets it looks like my feelings for him were shallow."

"He had be thought dead for six months, John. For image sake you may need to watch PDA issues with him is all." Hunter told him. "Being public as gay is one thing we can support. But multiple lovers we can't. Vince and the rest of the board will have a royal meltdown."

"I am NOT going to pretend not to care for him. You know the minute the fans find out he's alive that's the first thing they'll be asking me." John said firmly. "It seems they love being in our personal lives these days, I go along with pretty much anything you ask but not this."

"I am giving you fair warning, John. I can't help you out if you do. There will be repercussions that could affect all three of you. No, it will affect all three of you. You know VInce wants to try to keep a family image. A top guy in a poly relationship won't fly." Hunter told him bluntly.

"Well, what do you expect out of me? It was one thing when we just kept Randy out of the picture. Fans are not stupid. They know how much I loved Sweets. They will bombard me with questions about if we are still involved and watch every move we make. I'm seen doing one thing in public with Sweets even remotely close and it will be all over the Internet I'm cheating on Ran. That won't look good either."

"Hey, I won't lie...it could turn into a real shit storm if Shea comes back. I can't change the board's view or the public's view. You come out fully you might as well consider yourself….and Randy finished." Hunter told him bluntly. "You need to see the bigger picture."

John's hand began to tremble as his jaw clenched. He was already on the brink of a mental meltdown and this was just about to push him over the top. "I'll keep my mouth shut and ignore him." He spat. "But only for Randy's sake. When my contract runs out in two months I am not renewing."

"John, don't be hasty...take time to think." Hunter tried to urge him. He would hate to lose either or both men because of this. but also knew they had to follow their own minds.

"I'm going to have to do that same...you know that, Hunt. If John fully comes out then there would be no point of my trying to hide it." Randy told him.

"I understand." Hunter nodded.

John lowered his head, trying not to break down. If he quit he was basically forcing Randy to give up his career. "I can't do this anymore." He mumbled. "I would never do that to you, Ran. I would never force you to give up your job." He knew how much wrestling meant to the younger man and how proud his family was of him.

"We can talk about it later, John...we have a few months to worry about it." Randy told him. He then looked at Hunter. "Anything else, Sir?"

Hunter slowly shook his head. "No...go ahead." John did not even acknowledge Hunter as he stood and walked to the door. His mind and heart felt both numb. Things just seemed to get worse and worse with no way out he could see. Randy followed John from the room to head down to their suite. John reached the room and began to pack his things silently. He felt almost like a zombie, not caring about what he did or said anymore.

"Maybe we should call it quits." Randy stated after many agonizing quiet moments.

"Daddy, wrestling is everything to you. Your family is so proud of you. I would never do that to you." John answered quietly.

Randy shrugged. "I paid my dues to the business. Yeah I like it...but where else is there for me?" He chuckled. "Fuck, it maybe we can open our own school."

John looked thoughtful then nodded. "I could add my own fitness studio. Kind of an extension of my Change Time program."

"Why not? We are over two hours from the Performance Center so not like it would be infringing on their turf." Randy told him.

John gave a small smile and nodded. "I love being a part of the WWE...but it's not worth trying to live a lie...always being under a microscope and being accused of cheating."

"Now we may not get a lot of people because of this...but not like we are doing it for the money." Randy reasoned. "Hey, even if we only get a couple people it's something to keep us busy."

"Maybe more than we think. Times are changing. I see a lot of poly couples on LGBT boards." John said. "As you said money is not an issue. I've been careful with my money and I could honestly live off the interest the rest of my life." He walked over to Randy, pulling him close. "Just think, Daddy. No more rushing from state to state, country to country. We can work close to home and be together every day. We can take time off to do things like picnics...it's what Sweets always dreamed of."

"The only issue will be him trying to get a visa...if he isn't...wait, he could be an employee of the school." Randy smiled.

John nodded with a smile. "It will be a blessing in disguise. We always complained we never have any time together. It would be a whole new life for us." He raised his head to give Randy a soft kiss. Randy returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around John.

"Hope Shea does stop by so we can tell him the news. " Randy commented.

"Yeah...so much for your parent's approval." John tried to joke.

"Hey, I am still in the business." Randy laughed as he let go of John.

"I'm talking about us coming out as a couple. Remember they only accepted me after Sweets passed." John reminded him then gave a sigh. "That's if we even are a couple. Sweets said if Master does not approve our relationship is over."

"We still leaving regardless?" Randy wondered.

"I guess there would be no reason to if Sweets won't be with me unless you two come out as a couple." Some of the hope left John's eyes. "It would kill me, Daddy. I need you both more than anything."

"Just hope maybe he can come over on a travel visa and convince Finn." Randy told him.

"Yeah." John gave a sigh as he moved to finish packing.

(In response to those saying John is acting childish I am somewhat inclined to agree. But keep in mind the guy has been abused and raped by strangers, gained and maybe lost the love of his life in a few days. It's a lot to take in. Love you all.) Rose


	37. Chapter 37

(Hope you all enjoy the read and any feedback is appreciated.)

A couple hours passed when there was a knock at the door. John could feel a familiar pull from that direction. "Sweets is here." John announced before walking to the door and opening it.

"Hello, Angel...seems we need to talk." Sheamus stated when the door opened.

"Fuck, I am guessing Hunter told him." Randy stated from the couch.

"Come on in." John gestured then closed the door behind him for privacy.

Sheamus moved to sit in a chair. "What this about ye both nay renewing ye contracts?"

"We are thinking...if Master says we can be together of not renewing our contracts." John said. "We discussed maybe opening a school in Florida. We could be together every day and live as we please."

"I see...I don't know how long it will be until I can even get there." Sheamus explained.

"Well, then we can always work sans obligation until you can hopefully." Randy told him.

John felt his heart hurt at the idea of separation. "Hopefully it won't be too long."

"Well, me first step is convincing a magistrate that I am me. That me death was falsely reported." Sheamus told them.

John nodded as he looked at Sheamus. "What did Hunter do when you showed up?"

"Ye means beside trying to keep his eyes in his head?" Sheamus laughed. "He asked if the doc here could take a DNA sample." He laughed again. "Talk about covering ye bases...but it may help me case."

"Yeah it would." John agreed. "Just think, Sweets. We could work close to home doing what we love. And we could do the things we always dreamed of...like quiet picnics together in public."

"It may nay be the deserted island we talked of..but aye...guess it would be nice." Sheamus commented.

"We can go on vacations...hell, we can find a deserted island. Anything you want." John walked over to Sheamus, pulling him close. He wanted to feel his Sweets while he could. As John tried to pull Sheamus up the larger man pulled him down instead onto his lap. John laughed as he ended up on the Irishman's lap, his arms wrapped around his neck as he enjoyed the closeness. Sheamus buried his face in the crook of John's shoulder and neck, relaxing it there. John could not believe their connection. Even not doing anything sexual he could almost feel their hearts beating together...everything with Sheamus was just beyond perfect. It seemed even more so now after being separated six long months. "You used to say I was like an addictive drug." He mumbled quietly. "Is that still true?"

Sheamus lightly nodded, taking a deep breath drawing in tiny flecks of everything that was the presence of his Angel. The men stayed like that for a few long minutes. John lost all sense of time as he just basked in the feeling of being so close to Sheamus. He thought that it was something he would never feel again. Randy remained quiet, giving the two their time before he had to let John know it was getting late. "Baby?" He called over.

John raised his head and looked over like he had forgotten where he was. "Yeah, Daddy?"

"We need to get ready to head for the airport." Randy told him. Something in his tone and face showed he didn't want to break their moment.

John knew it was true so he gave a nod, his eyes turning to Sheamus one last time. "Think of us, Sweets. I hope we can see you soon."

"Aye me too, Angel...me too...both of ya." Sheamus moved his arms so John could stand.

John stood and finished packing. It did not take long before they were ready to go. John looked at Sheamus with longing in his eyes before giving him one last hug, kissing the ring on the Irishman's hand. "So you want me to keep quiet about you to Master Finn?" He clarified.

"That be a tough one, Angel. Use ye judgement...but just don't try to place ultimatums on him about making a choice." Sheamus answered firmly.

John nodded his understanding. "Okay, Sweets. I...I better go before I want to hug you and never let go."

"Okay, Angel." Sheamus moved to John. He took his head lightly in his hands and tilted John's head down to lightly kiss the top of it. He then walked to Randy, giving him a good kiss. "Keep ye asses out of trouble."

"Yeah right." Randy joked before all three men left the room. Sheamus left so John and Randy could check out.

The guys left for England and then back home to the US once the tour was over. John knew he needed to tell Finn about Sheamus before it leaked to the Internet. He sent his Dom a text the day he and Randy were set to arrive back home in Florida, asking him if they could have a talk once he got off work. John was nervous when they pulled up in his driveway. "I'm glad you're here with me, Daddy. Maybe you can vouch for me so I won't look too crazy." He told his boyfriend.

"No...what's the term? He will think we are full of blarney." Randy laughed. The guys then headed inside to unpack and do laundry. John tried not to be nervous as evening drew near. For one thing he had not seen Finn in what now felt like a lifetime. He fixed a nice dinner of steak and vegetables for the three men and made sure he looked presentable. Finn showed up a little on the late side, dropping his bag off as normal before going to look for John.

John and Randy were in the kitchen when Finn walked in. They both turned their heads to look at him. "Hi, Master." John greeted with a small smile. "Dinner is all ready when you are."

"Aye, me be starving, Angel. Been missing a nice cooked meal." Finn joked. He moved over to hug John before going to grab a drink.

"Well, I made a lot. Even a few extra steaks if you want one." John told him with another smile. He took in the Irishman's appearance. "You look well...almost completely healed now."

"Aye...may have a bit of a scar in thee end...but nay overly noticeable." Finn told him. "And I am sure I could polish off a second. " John nodded and took a sip of his red wine. Once Randy and Finn dug in they all three began to eat. "So, how be ye fellas' trip?" Finn asked part way through the meal.

John knew he could not avoid the topic for long. He paused a moment before replying. "A little confusing...Ran and I paid our respects to Sweets' memorial in Ireland."

"That be a kind gesture. I am taking it his family be keepin it up." Finn commented.

"Uh...yeah." John glanced at Randy at a loss. "Master, this will sound beyond crazy...somehow some way Sweets is back. I mean really back...as in fully living like we are."

Finn tried not to reveal the shock he was feeling. "Damn...guess that was a bit of a surprise."

John nodded. "Yeah...just a shock. Hunter almost passed out I think. He stayed overseas to get his death certificate cleared up."

"Then what?" Finn asked. He tried to not let his voice betray his feelings.

"He said he would like to talk to you." John said honestly. "I assure you he has no desire to cause any trouble."

"I'll talk to 'im when he gets here. I am a gentleman enough to hear him out." Finn told him.

John gave a nod, not wanting to push or put words in Sheamus' mouth. It was up to his Sweets now. "Yes, Master." He focused back on eating.

"Glad to have ye own real estate back, Randy?" Finn asked almost with a chuckle before he started to eat again.

"Wh...oh yeah just a little i guess." Randy replied. It had been odd sharing a body with Sheamus.

John was thankful Finn was taking this all so well. He hardly blinked an eye at hearing a man returned from the grave. They all finished eating before John stood to clean the dishes. "Ye nay mind if I steal John away for a bit do ya, Randy?" Finn asked.

"I was sort of expecting it." Randy replied honestly. As far as he knew Finn had no one and John had not been around for over a week. John gave a smile as he rinsed dishes. He had missed Finn. With the traumatic injury he had suffered they had not been together in months.

Finn stood up. "I'll be in thee dungeon room, Angel." He then turned, heading from the room.

John gave a shaky breath and glanced at Randy as he filled the dishwasher. "That went well I think."

"Just hope not too well. We will see how it goes once Shea does show up." Randy told him.

John nodded, turning on the dishwasher. "Guess I'll see you later, Daddy."

"Do I get a kiss in case you don't make it back to bed?" Randy asked.

"Of course." John moved to give Randy a kiss. When it broke he gave the taller man a hug. "Love you."

"Love you too, Baby Boy...don't get too tied up." Randy laughed at the bad joke.

"Ha ha." John rolled his eyes but smiled, showing his dimples. He excused himself and made the walk to the dungeon room. When he reached it, he pushed open the door to step inside. Without being told the older man began to strip down out of his dress shirt and pants. "Over 'ere, Angel." Finn called from the bed. He was lounging against the headboard, already stripped down himself.

John stepped out of his pants and boxers before walking obediently to the bed. "Yes, Master?" He asked as he stood beside it.

Finn patted the bed next to him. "On ye back."

"Yes, Master." John moved to climb on the bed, laying on his back in the indicated spot. He was honestly surprised by the order. Finn normally had him standing or kneeling for a complicated rope tie. Finn rolled and moved until he was over John. He then leaned down to kiss the larger man. He balanced on one hand while the other felt along John's toned arms.

John returned the kiss with a faint moan, his cock responding to the heat and started to fill him. He liked the way Finn was touching his arms in an almost worshipful manner. Finn slowly kissed lower over the hollow of John's Adam's apple and the faint scar the older man had there. He then moved to look at John. Once again his eyes showed the feelings he didn't voice. Love, caring, maybe even a hint of worship and gratitude. "When I move, Angel...I want ye to roll to ye belly and place ye hands behind ya."

"Yes, Master." John nodded, feeling overwhelmed by the strong emotions he saw in Finn's grey eyes. He had never realized until that point how much his Dom truly cared for him. Finn moved off of John and headed for where he kept the now familiar silk cords. John rolled onto his stomach and placed his hands behind his back. He felt a lump of emotion in his throat at seeing the strong emotions Finn had for him. He was a lucky man. Many people go through life and never find love once. He had three loyal hearts who all carried a piece of his.

Finn came back over and looped the cording around one arm before he started to secure both. He then ran his hands once again almost in a sense of worship on how John's muscles flexed and strained in the ties. "Feels good, Master." John said as he took in the feeling and the touch. "I love how you tie me, then look at me...I love how just seeing me restrained can turn you on."

"Ye getting to know me so well, Angel." Finn spoke with almost a sense of reverence. "I love seeing the bound form. More so when they already be so willing."

"Guess we make a good match. I've always loved being restrained." John said in a husky tone. "Giving my control willingly to another...the fact you enjoy it as much as I do makes it even better."

"Aye indeed." Finn told him as he moved his hand off of John's arms and down over his lower back them rounded ass. He then gave a firm open handed swat to the cheek closest to him. John gave a soft moan from the attention. His ass had not been spanked since before the robbery. For some reason Randy had not done it lately.

Finn then slapped the other cheek. "So me Angel been good in my absence?"

"Yes, Master." John replied between moans. "O-Only Daddy had me and even that wasn't much because of work. You see my ass is all healed...no bruises."

"I am sure ye miss them some." Finn gave two more hits. "Ye wish some back?"

"Yes, please." John groaned at the thought, his cock thickening under him.

"Maybe another of ye favorites as well?" Finn pondered as he moved away from the bed. "One of ye lovely ball gags?" The thought may have turned the young man green briefly at the memory but had to remind himself he was the one using it… it was not being used on him.

John thought it was almost sweet how Finn seemed to be trying to do everything he knew John enjoyed. "Yes, please...maybe the camo one? I haven't used it yet."

Finn looked them over seeing it. "I got it." He walked back over with the gag, holding it in view. "Any final words?" He asked. If John eyes trailed to Finn body he could see the younger man was already growing aroused.

John looked at Finn's thick cock trying not to groan as he shook his head no. "No, Master."

"Then open wide for me." Finn instructed. John opened as wide as possible, knowing the gag was one of his bigger ones. It was made to stretch the jaw and make the wearer feel totally helpless. Finn carefully worked it into place before securing it behind John's head. He then moved to the wall to remove one of the more plain looking wooden paddles, bringing it over. John's body hummed in adrenaline at the feeling of being so helpless and knowing what was coming next. When Finn promised him bruises he always delivered. His cock was fully hard from anticipation of what was to come.

"I'm gonna mark ya like ye like...then fuck ya hard." Finn told him just before delivering the first two hard swats of the paddle. John gave a muffled but heated groan at the sting of the paddle. His muscles strained in the ropes which of course only heated his blood more. "Mmm, Angel...truly a missed sight." Finn praised with a faint groan as he continued with John's sound paddling.

The sharp sting and thud of the paddle soon changed into a warmth in his ass that spread all through him. His body felt heated, aroused and sensitive. John gave muffled groans of pleasure, loving the way the large gag stretched his jaw unlike any of the others he had worn before.

"I think ye about as ready for that pounding as I be." Finn commented as he set the paddle down and moved for the lube. John nodded his head with a moan, lust darkening his blue eyes as his chest heaved. Finn slicked himself before moving John's legs so he could climb between them. He massaged the tinted cheeks with both hands before parting the giving flesh so he could position the head of his hardened member between them.

John gave an almost whimper of need as he felt his cheeks parted. He was so heated by that point the only thought in his mind was how badly he needed to get fucked. Finn slowly pushed in to breach the tightened hole. A faint groan passed his lips as John's warmth slowly enveloped his cock . John gave a muffled moan as he could feel his inner muscles stretch to take in his Master's thickness. Somehow having his cheeks still warm from the spanking made it feel all the more intense.

"Feels good, Angel." Finn moaned as he pushed all the way in. He placed on hand over John's bound ones before he slowly pulled back only to snap forward with a faint grunting moan. John moaned his agreement, loving the way the Irishman's thick manhood filled him so completely. His large muscles strained in the ropes as his body reacted to the strong feeling. Finn's eyes took in the strain of John's arms and shoulders, then down his back with every thrust. Heated panting moans left his lips. He then stopped while fully inside. "Shift ye knees, Angel so I can get a hold of ya."

John grunted as he struggled to obey and move to his knees while bound. He finally got in the desired position, spit running from the corners of his forced open mouth. The whole thing had him so hot he could hardly think straight. "Good, Angel." Finn praised as he moved his other hand under them to grasp John's hardened and formally neglected cock. He slowly stroked him as he began to move again himself.

John's head went back at the added stimulation. It all felt so good. Finn's cock brushed his prostate just right in the new position and jolts of pleasure surged through him as he gave a louder moan around the ball. "Mmm yeah, Angel..that what ye be needing." Finn stated as he started to move fasting with matching jerks of John' s cock. Deep heated moaned passing the smaller man's lips as he felt John's inner muscles reacting in small spasms to his actions.

John had been taught by Sheamus to try to hold off until his Dom finished or told him to cum so he tried to control himself although it was not easy with the continuous stimulation to his aching cock and prostate. His chest heaved and sweat ran from his forehead as his inner muscles tightened around his Master's cock.

"Oh damn oh damn." Finn mumbled in grunted moans as he couldn't hold much more. He pushed deep before he came hard. He released John's cock and pulled out. "Roll over, Angel.." He panted as he moved so he wouldn't get kicked.

John rolled over onto his back, grunting as his sore ass hit the bed. His eyes were glazed with lust and his straining member was leaking drops of pre-cum onto his tight stomach. Finn moved to take a hold on John's cock, stroking it like before. "Such a good, Angel...now ye reward." John's eyes drifted closed as he gave a faint moan at the touch. He knew it would not take much as his cock was already slightly throbbing. "Come on, Angel...ye know ye want to." Finn told him. John did not know why but he needed to feel his neck be bitten or kissed at that moment. He tilted his head to expose his neck, giving Finn a pleading look.

Finn moved up some. "Need added attention, Angel?" He asked as his moved his head to look in John's eyes. John nodded, keeping his head tilted so his neck was exposed although still covered by the paracord collar. Finn leaned over to kiss along the exposed flesh above the collar. John groaned as he felt the soft lips tease his skin. It only took a few minutes of the treatment before he came hard, panting around the gag as he almost felt limp once he was spent. Finn released John's cock then moved to free his lips.

"Thank you, Master." John said after working his jaw a few minutes. "I had so much fun. I fucking loved everything...that gag made me feel so helpless...a damn turn on."

"Glad ye like...once ye can turn or sit up I'll free your arms." Finn told him. John slowly rolled onto his stomach. Bruises could be seen forming on his round cheeks and a little of Finn's release coated his upper legs. Finn worked to finish freeing John. "Ye wish to shower in my room of yours?"

"It doesn't matter, Master. Whatever you prefer." John paused. "May I possibly wear my formal collar while I'm off work? I haven't gotten to wear it since the first time you took it off me."

"I thought it bothers Randy?" Finn asked.

John's eyes lowered. He had forgotten about that. "I...forgot. Never mind." He had wanted the feeling of leather around his neck and it had been a long time.

"I wouldn't have minded, Angel...I just don't wish discord with ya Daddy." Finn tried to explain. "Let's head up to my room...get clean then I can place some ointment on ye bum." John nodded and stood to gather his clothes to leave the room. Why did it have to bother Randy so much when the younger man knew he had a Master? He was so proud of his collar. He had practically lived in Sheamus' formal on his times off the road. It hurt he had not been able to wear it since it was given to him.

The two men headed from the room and upstairs here Finn moved to set the water for them. "So...I can't wear my formal any more at all?" John finally clarified quietly. "When you first gave it to me you told me I had to switch to go out in public for work. I...I didn't know it was off limits now."

"How about ye move it and store it in thee dungeon room...when ye go in there ye may place it on. Of course also clubs. Ye may need to speak to ye Daddy about other times." Finn suggested.

John nodded although he still looked a bit unhappy. "Okay...I just miss the feeling of a heavy mark. I used to practically live in my formal with Sweets every time I was out of public eye."

"Well, talk to ye Daddy about it...I just don't wish to disrupt things." Finn told him. "Water should be good." John nodded and got into the water to wash off. He did not waste any time before he began to soap his body to clean it from the session. Finn went to grab the ointment then the towel for John to dry after his shower.

John was still confused about his collar as he showered. Last he knew he was asked to swap it out for work. Randy may have acted a little off when he looked at it but when did Finn decide it was off limits except for scene play? Once he was finished he turned off the water and stepped from the shower. Finn handed John the towel. "I am going to clean quickly, Angel. Dry then lay on ye belly for me." Finn instructed as he headed for the shower. John took the towel and dried off before walking to the bed and laying on his stomach. As he waited thoughts of his collar helped him remember Sheamus and his mind drifted to the one on display next to Randy's in what used to be Sheamus' office space.

When Finn was done he got out to dry before moving to the bed. " Ye staying here or returning to ya Daddy?"

"Going to Daddy I guess." John mumbled as he tried to reign in his drifting mind. He wanted to ask Randy about the collar.

"Okay, Angel." Finn opened the ointment and began to apply a thin layer over the forming bruises on John's ass.

"Thank you." John said once Finn finished with the ointment. It soothed some of the tenderness he was feeling.

"Ye welcome… when ye be ready ye may stand and I will bid ya a good eve." Finn said.

John slowly stood and faced Finn, loving the accent as always. "Night, Master."

"Good eve, Angel." Finn motioned John to bend for a kiss. John bent so the younger man could kiss him.

Finn placed a light kiss to John's lips before escorting him to the door.

"Rest well, Master." John said before walking out of the room with an armful of clothes. Finn shut the door after him then prepared for bed, making sure he was set of the next day.

John walked out of the room and paused in the office space, walking nearer to where the two collars were. His hand drifted over the charm, a lump forming in his throat as he thought about Sheamus. On the bright side Finn had not seemed overly upset or annoyed at the idea of Sheamus being alive and coming to see him. He had to hope for the best it would all work out.

Finn laid in his bed. He just stared at the ceiling. Was John already trying to distance himself? He knew they both enjoyed the play time but they had not spent time together in weeks. They were together but then John left. Finn remembered a time John would almost beg to share a bed together. He had all the time on the road with Randy...but he got picked to spend the night with. If they were telling the truth and somehow Sheamus had actually returned where would he be? Sheamus was John's first Dom. John practically worshipped the man. How would he measure up? Would John fall from him like the others did?

Once John reached the master bedroom he saw Randy laying in bed watching the big screen TV on the wall. He moved to put his dirty clothes in the hamper before greeting the younger man. "Hey, Daddy. I'm back."

"Hey, Baby Boy. Have fun?" Randy asked as he moved to shut off the TV.

"It was good..." John walked to his dresser where the formal collar lay and picked it up, The smell of leather rose to his nose. "I asked Master to let me wear my formal and he said no...he thinks it offends you and doesn't want to make trouble.H...He asked me to save it for clubs and the dungeon unless I talk to you first."

Randy looked over, raising a brow. "I don't know if offend is the right word. I don't like it because I can't do anything with your neck when you wear it. Or if we want to go swimming we...well, you need to remember to take it off."

John gave a soft sigh as he looked down at the collar. "I felt so proud,,,so complete with this on. I guess I don't understand when I practically lived in Sweets' 24/7. The paracord is alright in public but not the same as having the weight and smell of the leather on my neck.I...worked so hard to earn the right to wear it and never wanted to take it off."

"I don't mind if you wear it some of the time, Baby...do you understand what I am saying though? I know it is part of your life. But don't be hurt if I may want you to remove it at times so we can do things." Randy said.

John nodded slowly, sitting it down. "So when am I allowed to wear it? I guess I'm confused. Master said that was your decision to make."

"I guess most of the time...except sleeping. Just don't feel bad if I ask to remove it at times. In return I will try not to act annoyed about that request." Randy said honestly.

John left the collar on the nightstand and walked to get in bed. He gave a small hiss as his newly bruised ass made contact. "Rough night, Baby?" Randy tried to joke. He remembered he used to get mad but he knows Finn cleaned up his act about after care.

"Nah...I loved it. All the bruises cleared on my ass so Master asked me if I wanted more." John told him.

Randy laughed. "Sounds normal. Is your alarm set? I know you like to cook for Finn before he heads out."

John looked thoughtful before nodding. "You know I think I made a mistake. I was so focused on asking you about the collar I didn't stay with him...he doesn't have anyone but me and I've been gone so long I wonder if I hurt him."

"I don't know, Baby...did you want to go back?" Randy asked.

"Maybe I should. He was acting different tonight...trying so hard to please me." John replied. "Maybe he's worried about Sweets."

"Good chance. He seems like a very positive guy, but also keep quiet about a lot." Randy told him. "I'll be fine, Baby...go on. Maybe take the collar with you."

John gave Randy a smile and a kiss before grabbing his collar. "Thanks, Daddy. Love you."

"Love you too, Baby. See you in the morning." Randy told him.

"Okay." John gave him a last kiss and then made the walk to Finn's sleeping quarters with the collar. He did not want to disturb him so he paused in the doorway, calling softly. "Master?"

A faint cough was heard from the bed. Finn's arm could be seen moving to his face briefly. "Aye, Angel?" Did his voice crack? "Forget something?"

"No, Master. I was getting ready for bed and I missed you. May I stay?" John asked as he walked closer to the bed to sit.

"Um...sure, Angel." Finn shifted slightly in the bed to make room for John. The room was already dark so his face was unseen. John climbed into bed, holding the collar out in the dark. "I brought my collar. Daddy said I can wear it anytime except when I sleep with him or we swim or he wants to play."

"Okay, Angel".Finn turned to take it from him. "If ye sit up I'll come around and put it on ya." His tone sounded clearer now.

John sat up, wondering why Finn's voice sounded off. "Did I catch you asleep, Master?"

"Nay, Angel...I hadn't fallen sleep yet." Finn got out of the bed, moving around to John's side. He carefully placed the thick leather around John's neck and secured it in the back. "There ye go...better?"

John nodded, sitting his paracord necklace to the side. "Did I upset you when I left? Your voice sounded off." John said quietly, looking up at the Irishman in the dark.

"It's fine, Angel." Finn leaned to kiss John before moving back to his side of the bed. He did not want John to know he had been crying.

Once Finn laid down John rolled to face him. "No, it's not. I should make time for you too. I was so so focused on the collar." He said.

"Well, ye came back." Finn told him. Finn didn't even notice how upset he had gotten until John asked him. He didn't notice the tears in his eyes or the sadness he was showing until that moment. He refused to admit or say it. He thought if he did it made him sound needy or clingy. John leaned to kiss Finn, feeling a little of the wetness from the tears. It hit him how different Finn and Sheamus were. Both have big hearts but Sheamus loves talking about his feelings while Finn hides them.

"Rest well, Angel. Sadly four in thee morn comes fast." Finn sighed as he tried to get comfortable.

"Yes, Master." John rested his head near Finn's chest. "Love you." He just felt like the words needed to be said.

"Aye, Angel...thank ya." Finn moved his arm around John's shoulds to let the older man rest closer.

John tried not to feel hurt when the sentiment was never returned. It always felt like a rejection somehow. "Would you rather I not say that anymore ?" He had to ask as his eyes closed.

"Nay, Angel...Sorry...I..I do love ya. I guess...tis silly." Finn couldn't tell John that somehow admitting his love made him more vulnerable if John chose to leave him.

"Okay." John tried not to show how rejected it made him feel to have to force the words from the man. He got comfortable and tried to go to sleep. Finn settled down himself closing his eyes as he could relax feeling a little better. He had to tell himself he was just over reacting. John would stay by his side. Wouldn't he?


	38. Chapter 38

The days went by as normal with Finn working and John and Randy back on the road except for their days off. John missed Sheamus so much but still the Irishman had not made it back home.

Finally after a few weeks Sheamus sent Randy a text to inform him he would be in Tampa the next morning. It was evening and thankfully they were both at John's home for a few days off. John was in the shower while Randy relaxed in their large bed. Randy watched John when he came out. "Excited, Baby?"

"For what? We getting ready to play?" John asked as he walked out, wrapped in a towel. Randy had gotten the text while John was showering so he had no idea what was going on.

Randy wanted to smack himself for jumping the gun. "Oops sorry, BB. Got a special text while you were washing." Randy told him with a smile. "Shea was just boarding his flight."

A look of surprise then happiness crossed John's face. He tried to contain his excitement as he sat on the bed. "That's great. It seems like it's been so long since we got to see him."

"Well, it has been a long time, but yeah he is on his way. Of course it is like a ten hour flight if I remember right." Randy told him.

"I'll cook a big breakfast for when he arrives. Master will be at work by then and it will be just us three." John said. He stood to remove the towel and climbed into bed.

"Sounds good." Randy told him before cutting the light. He moved over in the darkness to kiss John. "It will feel different having a full bed again...oh yeah I forgot Shea was taking a different room for now."

"I...I don't know. I would love to have him here with us again...it just hurts to have him so close and to put you in the middle like a shield or something. I feel like I'm nothing but trouble then." John admitted after kissing Randy.

"Well, it was one time. You two can hold each other...just need to refrain from more until Finn gives his permission." Randy told him.

"Yeah...I miss him. Maybe I'll say I changed my mind." John went quiet for a few minutes. "Has he been calling or texting you at all? When he was alive he could not be away from me a day without calling...I haven't heard from him since Ireland."

"Not before tonight. I guess his life was just chaotic." Randy pondered.

"I...guess. Had to be times at night when he was alone though." John's voice may have cracked slightly in the dark. "We used to be his everything...it's been weeks. Weeks without a single word."

"And I am sure he had a lot to think about." Randy reached for John's hand in the dark. "If he didn't want us he wouldn't be on a plane right now."

"Yeah...just thinking back to a time I went away to spend the weekend with you." John said quietly. "I came back after two days and he was a mess...still in bed and had not eaten all day. He said being away from me was torture...now he can go weeks without even a text."

"Well, even before what happened happened he had gotten better with that. Now after it...things have changed, Baby...he has changed. We will just have to wait and see in what ways." Randy was always the blunt and honest one.

John went quiet because the thought of Sheamus changing hurt him deeply. What if the man who came back from the dead was nothing like his sweet soul mate? He let go of Randy's hand so he could turn on his side to rest. "Night, Daddy."

"Night Baby, love you." Randy replied.

"Love you." John said softly. He laid for a while, looking into the darkness. His problem was he cared too much all the time. He needed to stop always expecting so much and just wall himself off like Randy and Finn. It was easier that way than always being let down. He drifted off to sleep.

The rest off the night was uneventful until the next morning. John cooked Finn his breakfast as always and waited on him to come into the kitchen to eat. He was dressed in his formal collar and wearing a grey tank top and black gym shorts. "Morning, Angel." Finn greeted as he entered the kitchen. He walked over toward John with a faint smile.

John smiled back. "Your breakfast is on the table, Master. A three egg omelet and ham steaks."

"I want a kiss first." Finn replied. John bent his head to give Finn a soft kiss. His breath tasted like mint as he had just brushed his teeth. Finn smiled as the kiss broke then moved to begin eating.

"Sweets gave Randy a text last night. He should be here by mid morning." John told his Dom as he moved to the counter to dice veggies for the big breakfast later.

"Oh." Finn replied as the fork almost fell from his grasp. Part of him almost forgot about the impending exchange. "I take ye are excited. Nervous maybe?"

"A little of both. He hasn't contacted me in weeks." John admitted as he worked. "He seems a little different than before he passed." So many emotions were concealed behind his eyes while his voice sounded calm.

"I'm sure he had a lot on his mind. A lot to work out. It isn't exactly like he was just away on holiday." Finn told him.

"I know." John said simply as he focused on working. He told himself he would not stress or worry about what was to come.

"I take it ye be eating with Randy when he gets up?" Finn asked.

"Yes, Master. Like I normally do with Daddy." John replied. "I'll also have a nice meal for us all this evening. Maybe steaks, shrimp, salad and baked potatoes."

"Sounds like a down right banquet." Finn joked as he tried to focus back on his meal. John smiled. They chatted while Finn ate and then the Irishman kissed him goodbye and left for work. John spent the next few hours putting together a big breakfast. By the time Sheamus was supposed to be arriving the table was set for three. Toast with his homemade peanut butter, western omelets, fresh fruit and avocado were all ready. John had tea set out for Sheamus and coffee brewing for Randy.

A short time later the doorbell rang for the front door. "I'll get it." John called to Randy, who was chilling in the downstairs living room. His heart pounded as he walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hello, Angel." Sheamus greeted with his wide smile. "Or would ya prefer Honey I'm home?" He only had one simple and small suitcase with him.

John gave a smile and moved forward to give him a short hug. "Doesn't matter...just good to see you. Come on inside."

Sheamus stepped inside, setting the case down. "Ye know ye really should update ye gate code."

"Yes, Master." John nodded, then his face flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry...Sweets. Ran told me the same thing."

"I know old habits...speaking of thee slippery Viper where he be hiding?" Sheamus asked, looking around.

"He's in the living room. We talked last night...we want you to share the master bedroom if you want." John told him as he bent to pick up Sheamus' small suitcase. "Guess you need to shop for more clothes."

"If ye are sure, Angel...I don't wish added stress." Sheamus told him. "As for clothing...aye I think a shopping trip be in order soon."

"I'm sure. I'll take this up to the room. Breakfast is all ready." John told him. He turned to go, trying not to care that he could not kiss Sheamus at all.  
"Okay, Angel...I'll go grab him and meet ya there." Sheamus replied as he moved to the living room for Randy. John carried the small suitcase upstairs and sat it on the bed. He wondered how the man had clothes to wear for the last few weeks. He sat on the bed, taking a deep breath. He was so nervous and scared but did not want to show either man.

When John didn't return down to the kitchen Randy told Sheamus to wait and he went to check on the older man. John stood and was just about to come down to join them when Randy met him. "Sorry, Daddy. I'm coming." He said with a half smile.

"What's wrong, BB?" Randy asked.

"Nothing...just nervous. I don't know how to act around him." John admitted. "I'm just so used to calling him Master and serving him...it's always been that way for us...also just kissing him and now it feels odd and off limits to do anything." A slight wetness filled his eyes but he was quick to blink it away.

"I guess we need to just see how fast he can work things out with Finn." Randy told him as he walked over to give John a hug.

John hugged the younger man back. "I hope...so much of what we did was sexual...even our talking...then I was always serving him...washing him and massages...I honestly feel lost."

"Well, Finn is coming back tonight right? But then we fly out tomorrow." Randy commented.

Tears wanted to fill John's eyes in frustration. It seemed things were forever stacked against him being able to spend time with Sheamus. Even if Finn was okay with their relationship they would not talk until late evening and they had to be on the plane early the next morning. They would then not get a day off for another week or longer. It was getting to the point that things seemed almost hopeless. "Let's just go eat." He said, moving to leave the room. He wiped his eyes once in the hallway, once again trying not to care.

Sheamus stood from the table when the guys walked in. John walked to take his normal seat, his face unreadable. "I left you some tea bags and honey on the counter, Sweets." He told the Irishman.

"Thank ya." Sheamus replied as he moved to heat the water. Even if John's face tried to mask what he felt his heart nor mind could. He was at a loss as to what to do. Did he do as he wished and be damned protocol or hold out just a few hours more?

"You're welcome. I know you love your tea." John smiled. "So everything got settled back in Ireland?" He thought if he tried to focus on talking he would not feel so sad.

"Mostly...slowly. I think for now Lady Lilly's may be my home there. No point buying a new home there if i be working here most thee time." Sheamus commented.

John nodded. "She's been very kind." Once all three men took a seat they began to eat. John focused on eating for awhile. "I was hoping you were okay when you never called or texted." He said at last.

"Sorry, Angel...I only actually got set up with a new phone a couple days ago. Hard to secure a phone when ye don't have an identity." Sheamus commented. "Lady Lilly has been kind enough to forgo any group fees I may incur until it is deemed I have substantial gain in me own resources again. "

John nodded. He had not thought of that. "Oh... you ever need money for anything let me know. I would be happy to help any way I can." His eyes looked sad. "Daddy and I have to leave again early tomorrow morning. I can leave you some cash and one of my cards for anything you want or need."

"Thanks, Angel...that will be helpful." Sheamus admitted. He knew it would be pointless and foolish to decline John's offer.

"Sadly we'll be gone at least a week." John informed him before taking a sip of juice. "Seems we are always passing each other anymore."

"Aye...I still need to figure if I should go after employment with WWE again or not. if I do I see me being sent to NXT to prove I can still perform. If ye two quiet though if there a point of me doing so?" Sheamus wondered.

"Guess not...depends on if Master says we are allowed to...be...together." John said, his voice cracking slightly on the last words. "If I'm not allowed to be with you what would be the point in looking into starting a school so I could live honestly and openly?" If Sheamus would notice John had on his formal collar with the familiar design of the angel wings.

"I guess we will know in day or two then." Sheamus replied. "I have faith though." He sipped his tea before speaking again. "Do ye plan on fully opening about yeself or just about the three of us?"

"Myself?" John asked, a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"Ye said about being open and honest. To what extent? Will thee world find out ye aren't exactly thee Mr. Clean Cut ye were made to show on camera?"

"If you mean the lifestyle maybe a little in time. I don't want to flaunt it in people's faces but I have been wearing my everyday collar out now." John answered. "Once I'm out of the company I would feel more comfortable attending public scene events that aren't in clubs alone."

Sheamus nodded. "I thought just a logical question. So ye won't be wearing thee leather if ye do thee school?"

"I don't know...maybe at times." John replied. "My only problem is I do that or go to a public scene event I would be either asked who my Dom is or he would need to go with with me. Master is going to be big in the company so I can't ruin his career by telling anyone he is my Dom...and Daddy has no interest in any of that anymore."

"We will have to see...for the sake of Finn's privacy maybe I can be like a surrogate in his stay." Sheamus told him. "That will be for him to decide though."

John looked almost happy for the first time as he nodded, looking at his food. "It might not be right but nothing will ever make me stop wanting to serve you...I loved our shower times...and the long massages."

"If ye Master gives his permission then ye may again, Angel." Sheamus replied with a warm smile.

John gave a nod, trying not to get excited yet. For all he knew Finn could say absolutely no to anything. He glanced over at the silent Randy. "You okay, Daddy? You haven't spoken once during the whole meal."

"Just letting you two talk things out. I know my dynamic in things isn't really set to change any." Randy replied.

"Okay." John nodded. Once breakfast was over he began to clean the kitchen. Things just seemed more forced than how the three men used to laugh and do their light hearted banter. The room was quiet as he rinsed the dishes.

Randy excused himself, heading for the gym room. Sheamus got up, moving behind John as he washed dishes in the sink. A moment his hands were free Sheamus wrapped his arms around John's chest to pull him against him in a warming embrace. John's heart ached with longing as he felt the Irishman so close. He paused his work to just enjoy the moment. Sheamus moved to hold John a little tighter resting his head on John's shoulder. John's body trembled slightly with Sheamus' closeness. He was trying to keep calm, not to feel how much his body and soul wanted the man. Wanted to kiss him, taste him...even feel him. Being with his Sweets while in Finn's body was just not the same as this.

"Is this too much, Angel?" Sheamus whispered, a faint rumble to his voice.

John swallowed hard, the voice sending goosebumps up and down him. "M-maybe." He admitted. "I hate asking you to move...just want you so much and I know I can't."

"Sorry, Angel." Sheamus loosened his hold taking a step back with his head lowered. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't so...noble." He turned, moving back to the table.

"I don't...I like that about you." John said as he still faced the sink. He tried to calm his racing heart and his cock that already wanted to harden at Sheamus' closeness.

"Thanks, Angel...damn I hope all goes well tonight. Ye may wish to catch a nap this afternoon." The Irishman warned.

John began to work again once he felt his body start to cool. "Okay, Sweets. I'm making a big meal for us all tonight so I need to marinate the steaks when I'm finished here."

"Well, ye can rest then." Sheamus smiled. Even if the words weren't said the intent was clear. He wanted his Angel well rested if things went well.

"Fuck...Master hasn't been with me in weeks either...you going to all take your turn passing me around?" John said jokingly, acting a little more like himself.

"Well, I know Randy isn't comfortable sharing with Finn...I think I be open either way." Sheamus replied as a flash of heated energy wanted to wave over him.

John tried to focus on his work as his body responded to what Sheamus was feeling, his cock twitching inside his shorts. He had forgotten what it was like to be with someone who could feel his emotions as he could feel Sheamus'. "W-Wonder why Daddy excused himself to the gym? He's been acting quiet lately." John said, his tone a little deeper.

Sheamus shook his head to clear his head. "I think he is avoiding the subject of us until things get settled later. He doesn't wish ye upset because we can not yet do as we wish."

"I...I think I'm picking up on your excitement, Sweets." John admitted as he worked. "You like the idea of sharing me with Master?"

"I know tis a change for me." Sheamus told him. "I guess if he is part of thee group and I even need his approval for us to be together. It is nay the same as just a random person."

"He's a good man, Sweets."John commented. "He's been nothing but fair and good to me since you passed. I...I think he won't let me be unhappy...he told me he loves me even if he's like Ran in that department."

"We shall see how it goes...I will try to keep meself in check until then." Sheamus told him.

John nodded as he worked. "We're just heating each other back and forth. T-Tell me something, Sweets. Daddy said after what you've been through things have changed...and you probably have too...do you still feel the same about me...about us both?"

"Of course I still love ya both." Sheamus replied. "I wouldn't have stayed around all that time."

"Just checking." John said as he moved to the fridge for the steaks. "You can join Daddy in the gym if you want."

"I think I may check out me office. I know Finn hadn't used it yet." Sheamus commented as he stood up.

"Okay...catch you later." John said as he blew Sheamus a kiss before mixing spices for the marinade.

Sheamus returned the gesture before he moved from the kitchen to make his way to the office space. He was slowly taking back in the familiar surroundings. John took his time in the kitchen then decided to take a nap as both guys were busy. He walked up to the master bedroom and stripped down to his boxers before climbing in bed and closing his eyes to rest. In time Randy finished his work out to see he was still alone he headed up for a shower to find John in the bed. He headed for the bathroom to start the water.

John did not stir as he was in a deep sleep by the time Randy came into the room. He did not wake until almost dinner time. He took his own shower then, putting on clean underwear, dress pants and a red button down shirt. By the time Finn was set to arrive the table was set for four with red wine, steaks, shrimp skewers, salad and small redskin potatoes baked in olive oil in parsley. He tried not to be nervous as he waited. He was even wearing the cologne Randy always loved on him.

Sheamus came in smelling the air. "Ye really have become a nice little housewife haven't ya, Angel?" He laughed.

John gave a huff but smiled as he was even wearing an apron to keep his clothes nice. "I don't know about a housewife...I'm not in a frilly dress."

"Come on, Baby." Randy commented as he walked in hearing them. "You're the whole package. You can cook and you're good in the sack."

John actually blushed at the praise. "Thanks, Daddy. I wore your favorite cologne."

"Rich and spicy...like you." Randy joked as he moved to sit.

John chuckled as he walked to stand near his chair. "You don't look too shabby yourself, Daddy." He said.

"Thanks, BB." Randy commented just as the door was heard closing. "Hmm guess Finn just got in...so what about ten minutes before he walks in here." Randy joked.

John looked visibly nervous as his hands gripped the front of the chair. "Yeah...about that." There was so much at stake tonight. He would crawl on his hands and knees if Finn would only agree to let Sheamus be a part of his life

"Just breathe, Angel." Sheamus told him. John nodded, moving to take a seat so he could appear more at ease.

Almost on cue Finn walked in. "Evenin, Angel...Randy…" His eyes then stopped on the new addition. Even without being told he had seen photos. He couldn't believe it or be fully sure how to react.

"Master...Sweets." John said quietly in introduction. "And this time he's not inside your body."

"Um...a pleasure." Finn replied. Randy looked, taking it in thinking this is the first time he ever saw Finn remotely flustered.

"Aye it is and I hope more so in time." Sheamus replied as he stood to shake the younger man's hand. John could not believe Sheamus' poorly disguised innuendo. It seemed his Irish lover was more confident now. Finn nodded then released Sheamus' hand before taking his seat. "Smells good, Angel."

"Great now we have two." Randy joked.

"Well, it is my lifestyle name." John observed before answering Finn. "Thank you, Master. I made the red potatoes you love."

"Lovely. Matt worked me hard today." Finn commented. "So I got me appetite."

"Hope I made enough...there's an extra steak for you on the grill if you want it." John said, knowing Finn's large appetite.

"I am sure it just fine. Ye just know I don't turn a good meal away...or just about any meal." Finn laughed.

"Where do ye store it all?" Sheamus replied with a chuckle.

"Beats me." Finn told him with a smile.

"Guess he works it all out." John smiled. Finn may be small but the guy was ripped.

"Well I know ye fellas don't take it none too easily either." Finn commented.

"No...guess we don't." John agreed. The meal passed with more small talk. John started the clean up as always, knowing the kitchen had to be clean before he headed out in the morning.

Finn stood up from the table. "Before ye vanish, Finn...ye mind I walk with ya and bend ye ear a bit?" Sheamus commented, knowing there was no point holding off longer.

Finn looked at him a moment, feeling the butterflies forming. "Nay...come along if ya wish." John kept silent, having his own now intense butterflies as he kept busy by the sink.

Randy watched as the two men left. "You coming to the room, Baby to leave them alone to talk things out?"

"I...I have work to do first." John said, gesturing to the dirty counter tops. "Go ahead and I'll join you shortly."

"I can wait on you, Baby...I meant when you were done." Randy told him.

"Yeah." John said absently. He was so nervous he was sure his heart was pounding out of his chest as he tried to focus on getting the kitchen cleaned.

"Anything I can help with?" Randy asked, worried John would drop something.

"No...I'm good, Daddy." John somehow managed to get the kitchen all clean and then they walked upstairs to the master bedroom. Randy stripped down for the night moving to get comfortable in the bed. John left his nice clothes on and sat down on the end of the bed. He was too nervous to do much other than just wait.

Meanwhile Sheamus and Finn made their way to the extension of the house. Once inside Finn turned to look at Sheamus. "Okay, we can make this easy. I know ye didn't want to say it in front of John. Ye want him back don't ya?"

"Well, of course I do, Fella." Sheamus told him.

"So because you were first you expect me to just step aside is that it?" Finn gave a stern look.

"Whoa calm down there. I had no intent to ask ye to give up ye rights to me Angel...and aye I still see him as mine. He holds ye mark though." Sheamus said, holding up a hand.

Finn took a deep breath. "What do ye propose then?"

"Formin a house of our own." Sheamus replied.

"Who be the head?" Finn wondered as he moved to sit on the couch.

"Ye would be." Sheamus told him. "Aye, within The Rose I may be seen as having seniority, but me path did nay begin as that of Dom." Sheamus moved over to sit in a chair nearby.

"Aye...John told me when ye be younger ye actually served until an accident with ye Dom and yeself." Finn told him. His grey eyes softened slightly.

Sheamus slowly nodded. "Aye, tis true. Now of course ye know Thee Iron Rose do nay just hand out badges of a Dom. I hold thee wish and desire of both at times. I know me Angel would still wish my hand to rule him at times. I also know though that ye hand be firmer than mine ever was and he at times wishes that as well."

"So I be thee head, ye be under me as Dom to our Angel...but serve me when ye feel inclined?" Finn asked to make sure he understood where Sheamus was coming from.

Sheamus slowly nodded. "That be about thee sum of it. If ye agree John and Randy both plan to retire to have thee freedom of being open about know ye need to watch ye actions for thee sake of ye career. I can act as Angel's Dom at more public events in ye stead."

Finn pondered the words with a slow nod. "I will try it...a test. Much as I gave Angel. Three months to see how this all plays out. If it doesn't work then we will need to reevaluate things."

"Feelins nay be something ye can just barter with...but I am sure ye be pleasantly surprised at the end of thee time." Sheamus replied with a smile. "Now ye have enough energy for some play this eve with our Angel? I know he must a bundle a nervous and anxious for thee news."

"I see him so rarely I will make time." Finn replied.

Sheamus nodded closing his eyes. *Angel...will ya join us please.*

John almost jumped at the unexpected voice in his head. *Yes, Sweets. Are you in Master's quarters?* He looked over at Randy. "Sweets said they want me to join them, Daddy."

"Okay, Baby...at least I get you on the road." Randy tried to joke.

*Thee sitting room of the addition.* Sheamus replied. He then looked at Finn. "He should be here in a moment."

"How do ya...never mind. I learned early nay to question too much." Finn replied.

John gave Randy a kiss. "That's right, Daddy. All yours tomorrow." He then walked down the stairs and to the addition.


	39. Chapter 39

(Thank you for all the feedback and love. We want to give a special shout out to Taker's Dark Lover who has reviewed literally every update we have ever posted. The support means so much to us both.) rose waldron 9

When John entered he saw both men turn to look at him and he almost held his breath, hoping for the best.

"Over 'ere, Angel." Finn called, motioning to the couch.

John walked and sat down on the couch where he was told. His heart raced as he waited. "Breathe, Angel." Sheamus told John as he stood up from the sea,t moving over to stand in front of him. John tried to calm himself as his eyes drifted up to look at Sheamus. A smile brushed the larger man's lips as he took a hand brushing John's face he gave a faint glance at Finn who nodded. He then looked back at John. "See if this calms ye." He told John before leaning down to capture his lips on a heat filled kiss.

The kiss had the opposite effect of calming him as John gave a heated groan the moment their lips met. He was so desperate for his Sweets and his body reacted almost instantly. "Will a full bed be big enough?" Finn pondered as he took in the sight. Sheamus broke the kiss looking. "We have worked in smaller quarters." He joked.

"Very well...I will be in the dungeon room...don't be too long." Finn stood up, leaving the area. Sheamus moved to take the spot Finn left empty before he grabbed John, pulling him to his lap.

John gave a laugh as the larger man pulled him into his lap like he weighed nothing. "I take it Master said he would share?"

"Aye...Sort of a three month consideration thing. I doubt he will change his mind." Sheamus wrapped his arms around John to kiss him again.

John's body heated as the energy seemed to travel back and forth between them as they kissed. When it finally broke his eyes were slightly glazed. "Fuck, that felt good...so...are you my Dom too?"

"Under Finn though." Sheamus told him. "He still be ye prime and if we ever give conflicting orders his proceeds mine." Sheamus slowly released John. "Now we shouldn't keep him waiting." John nodded as he got off Sheamus' lap, feeling happier than he had in days. Sheamus swatted John's butt as he stood then got up himself following him toward the room. John smiled to himself as he walked, thinking Sheamus had not changed too much. When they reached the room he began to strip out of his nice clothing for Finn without being told. He knew the drill by now, strip and kneel in position unless ordered otherwise.

"Ye need nay kneel...but ye might as well strip as well." Finn told Sheamus.

"As ye wish, Sir." Sheamus replied as he went to remove his shirt. John may have been able to feel the nerves building within the larger man.

John was shocked to hear Sheamus call Finn Sir and feel the nerves from him. He looked up from where he was now stripped and kneeling. "Sir? Y-You're Master's sub?"

"At times...tis a switch position, Angel." Sheamus tried to explain. He finished stripping. "Even if I was just another Dom...I am under him so Sir would still be proper."

"What may I call you?" John asked quietly.

"Sir, Sweets or Shea will work here...if we go out in scene it would be Sir." Sheamus told him.

"Yes, Sir." John nodded. He waited in the submissive position to see what Finn would ask of them.

"Angel, ye may come over to thee bed. On ye back." Finn told him.

"Yes, Master." John replied as he stood and walked to get on the bed. His cock already showed signs of his heated state. Being in a playroom with two sexy, Irish Doms he was in love with was almost like paradise. Sheamus watched as John moved away but he did not move yet. He stood with his legs slightly parted and hand clasped behind his back. He watched as Finn took one of the ropes then John's wrist on that side to begin securing his arms down to the bed.

*Wonder what he would think if he saw what I could do when it came to restraints?* Sheamus thought slightly, sending it to John.

John gave a small smile at Sheamus' question as he let Finn tie him. *Being a man into restraints I'm sure he would find it interesting, Sweets.*

*He wouldn't see them though...wonder if that would ruin something in it?* Sheamus pondered as Finn moved to secure John's other arm.

*Only he could say, Sweets.* John watched Finn as he worked.

*Baby steps, don't want to scare the poor guy.* Sheamus replied as he watched Finn step away.

"Come and reintroduce yeself better with ye Angel." Finn commented. Sheamus looked at him with a nod before he moved closer to the bed.

"Anything off limits Sir?" Sheamus asked.

"Nay." Finn replied simply.

Sheamus gave a smirk, looking at John. Pull ye legs back for me, Angel. Expose yeself to me."

John gave a shaky breath as he obeyed, raising his legs back so that his ass was fully visible. He had an idea he knew what was coming. "Time to warm ye the way only I can aye, Angel?" Sheamus asked. He may have felt a little apprehensive doing so in front of Finn. He had done it to and in front of Randy so what was the difference?

"Y-Yes, Sir. Been so long it seems." John panted as he waited. it always felt so good to be rimmed by Sheamus. "Already heated though." Sheamus climbed up on the bed. He bent down to kiss along the base of John's cock then balls. He then kissed the sensitive patch of flesh under them. Finn looked puzzled, taking in the display. Sheamus moved his hands to John's cheeks to part them before running his tongue slowly over the exposed hole. A deep sound of pleasure resonated from the larger man.

John had missed that almost hungry sound from Sheamus. He gave a groan at the tongue teasing his sensitive flesh. "Fuck, Sir...I've missed this." Sheamus moaned in almost agreement as his hands squeezed and kneaded the flesh of John's ass as his tongue worked over the puckered hole before pushing the tip against it. Finn watched as he moved to strip himself, unsure to be fascinated or disgusted. John saying he missed it and Sheamus commented this sounded like a commonplace thing for the two men. John gave a moan at the sensation. Feeling the warm wetness of the Irishman's tongue was always a unique experience. "T-Thank you, Sir...fuck."

Sheamus continued for a few more moments before stopping. "Ye have lube handy, Sir?"

Finn had to almost shake his head clear. "Aye." He went to get it from where they normally kept it, handing it to Sheamus who wasted little time slicking his hard shaft before moving up closer between John's legs. John was so heated by that point his body ached to be filled. This would be the first time being taken by his Sweets in so long he almost forgot what it felt like. His eyes watched the man with longing. Sheamus moved to get the right angle, moving the head between John's checks to push in with a deep heated moan.

"Damn, Angel...so good." Sheamus panted. John just gave a moan in agreement. He could feel the erotic energy in the room and the strength of their connection. Happy tears wet his eyes at being joined to his soul mate again. "That's it, Angel...take it all in. It's been far too long." Sheamus moaned as he pushed all the way in. He then started taking slow long strokes within John's body.

"Feels so good." John said, his tone deep. He thought of Finn in the middle of his bliss, not wanting his Dom left out. "What about Master? It's been a long time since he was taken care of last."

"I will be getting that duty tonight, Angel." Sheamus commented as he glanced at Finn who had already taken the lube from the bed.

John wondered if Sheamus was only letting Finn use him to keep him happy. The man had often bragged of his limited sexual partners and only seemed willing to have sex with those he loved. "You're okay with all this?" He asked quietly to be sure.

"Aye, Angel...tis fine." Sheamus replied. He pushed in, holding the position as he leaned over kissing John softly as Finn got on the bed behind him. John could not help but wonder if either man felt awkward although he was not picking up that vibe from Sheamus. He returned the soft kiss, letting their lips caress gently together.

A faint grunt passed Sheamus lips as they brushed over John's when Finn took his position and began to slowly push in. The kiss broke so Sheamus could bury his face near John's shoulder as heavy pants came from his nose as his body tried to adjust to the thick intrusion. John's hands were bound so he could not touch Sheamus to distract him. "Master's quite impressive isn't he?" He moaned. "Even thicker than Daddy." Sheamus nodded against John's neck.

Finn ran a hand slowly over Sheamus' back. "Just breathe. Ye be just fine." The smaller man told him. Sheamus had to take a few slow breaths before he could lift his head again. "I'll let ye control thee rocking between us." Finn instructed.

"Th-thank ya, Sir." Sheamus replied before he slowly began to shift his body between the two men. The look of discomfort soon became a look of heated bliss.

John felt his body grow hotter and hotter as he took in the look of pure pleasure on Sheamus' face. The movement was slow but seemed to hit every pleasure sensor the older man had. "Fuck...so good...love you both so much." He moaned out finally.

"Love ya too, Angel." Sheamus replied as he continued his movements. Slowly started to move faster as he gained more of the right rhythm.

"Damn." Finn moaned as he just took in the feeling.

"Does Sweets feel good, Master?" John moaned as his cock wanted to throb, making his hands clench in the restraints.

"Aye, Angel...different from ya. But still good." Finn moaned as he reached to moved a hand to brace on Sheamus shoulder.

"Want a hand, Angel?" Sheamus moaned, sensing John's sexual distress.

"Yes, please...give it a firm tug." John answered thankfully, his sexual tension raising more and more.

"That okay, Sir?" Sheamus moaned out.

"Aye...go ahead...He knows the deal of it." Finn told him. "Don't ya, Angel?"

John's head spun as he tried to think straight. "I cum and you'll use me anyway until you're both finished?"

"Aye...good boy." Finn stated.

Sheamus moved on hand to grasp John's cock in a firm grasp to begin working it over. "I may nay be much longer myself." Sheamus moaned out himself the energy between him and John just could not be explained. John gave a sound of relief as his aching cock got the added stimulation. Sweat glistened on his body as he kept eye contact with Sheamus, his balls wanting to draw up for a hard orgasm soon approaching.

"Aye, Angel...let go...Ye know ye love feeling used even when ye spent." Sheamus moaned out.

Finn gave a grunt, feeling Sheamus tightening around his cock. "Hmm ye are just about done yeself there Fella."

"I have a lot of time to make up for." Sheamus tried to joke as his eyes wanted to roll in his head from the feelings. John's legs trembled as his climax hit fast and strong, his cock squirting to coat Sheamus' large hand as he gave a loud cry of pleasure. "That's good, Angel." Sheamus told him as he released John's cock. He leaned down to kiss John and Finn took the almost unspoken cue and took over the movements to fuck Sheamus under him. Sheamus moaned against John's lips at the added stimulation.

John gave soft moans against Sheamus' lips as Finn's harder actions were causing his Sweets' hard cock to pound his sensitive ass. Although small his Master could give a hard fuck when he wished. Sheamus moaned and his body gave a shudder as he couldn't hold back anymore as the strong release of sexual energy waved through his body as he climaxed, filling John. Finn shuddered, feeling the strong energy flood him faster than expecting as he was unaware of the larger man's talents. giving an almost startled cry as he hit his peak only a moment later. Both men fought not to collapse on top of the bound man. John was surprised Finn had gotten off so quickly as he panted for breath. Feeling Sheamus fill him made him feel beyond complete. "Thank you both." He said between deep breaths.

Finn slowly pulled out, moving to one side and started to free John's wrist. Sheamus then moved to the other, giving a grunt as he sat. Once John was freed he looked at the men to see what they wanted him to do. He did not know where he was supposed to clean up or sleep.

Finn looked once he got his breath. "Well, this bed be a lil small for three." He commented.

"Aye...always was." Sheamus replied. "Well, Angel and Randy need leave in thee morn. I'll be stayin here for now."

"So how about he stay thee night and ye can sleep with Randy?" Finn pondered.

"That be fine by me, Sir. Angel?" Sheamus addressed John.

John wanted to sleep with Sheamus now that he knew they could hold each other but he loved his Master too so he nodded. "Sounds good." He knew he owed Finn the world for being so understanding and willing to share. Sheamus moved to kiss John then stand. "I'll see ya later, Angel. Good night, Sir."

"Night, Sheamus." Finn replied he got up to move to the small shower to start the water.

"Night, Sweets. Tell Daddy night for me." John said to Sheamus as he waited on Finn.

"I will, Angel." Sheamus made his way out of the room and up to the Master bedroom to shower then join Randy for the night.

"Water's ready, Angel." Finn called over.

"My collar should come off right?" John asked as he was still wearing his leather formal.

"Aye." Finn headed back over. "I think me brain be feelin fried tonight." He tried to joke as he moved to remove the leather from John's neck.

"Glad you enjoyed." John looked down at Finn with intense emotion. "Thank you...for being so understanding...for letting Sweets in my life...I love you even more for it."

"Ye welcome, Angel." Finn told him. He leaned in for a quick kiss. "As for things with he and I...tis a trial. He didn't try to take ya from me...so tis only right I try to allow his place with ya."

"I'm sure he'll try hard to make things work." John told him. "May I wash you, Master?" He wanted to serve Finn and show his gratitude.

"Of course, Angel...it may be a little tight. Maybe a remodel can be done later on?" Finn commented, heading back for the shower.

"Yeah...I would be glad to look into that. Just when Sweets stayed here we had our shared showers in the master bathroom." John replied. Once they both squeezed into the shower John took his time washing Finn's front with reverence. He tried to pour all his love and gratitude into the simple act.

"I understand...feels good." Finn commented as he allowed his eyes to close as he was doted on by John.

John bent to carefully wash Finn's cock and stomach, marveling at how thick it was even soft. "Master, how do you fit all that in your wrestling gear?" He asked over the water.

Finn gave a hearty laugh. "I guess I don't really think of it much."

"You made my Sweets plenty sore but I'm sure it wasn't unwelcome." John said as he stooped to kiss each of Finn's feet.

"I think it was well enjoyed all thee way around. It was…" Finn gave a hum trying to think of the wording that would not sound corny.

John stood with the soap. "You may turn, Master if you want me to get your back." Finn slowly turned in the space to allow his front to get rinsed.

John began to wash the younger man's back. "Sweets was excited to...um...enjoy my ass again. He always had a thing for doing that to me and Daddy."

"It was...unexpected." Finn admitted. "As thee saying goes to each their own."

"Daddy and I never do it ourselves but it does feel good." John admitted. "My kinks have always been spanking, restraints, gags and being overpowered, used or talked to during rough sex."

"Which is why ye like me rule of nay stopping even if ye finnish." Finn stated.

"Yes, Master. I enjoy a firm hand." John agreed. Once he was finished he cleaned up and then they went to bed. "Guess it's back on the road tomorrow. Take care of Sweets for me?" John asked as they laid close together in bed.

"So ye wish I be here more often?" Finn asked. Up to that point he was still at his own place most of the time.

"If you want...I'm sure Sweets would love the company." John said. "Did he mention to you that Ran and I may not be renewing our contracts next month?"

"He mentioned it briefly. I will admit I am slightly surprised but I understand." Finn replied.

"The company has been my life but now I'm in a bad position." John tried to explain. "Ran is now my public boyfriend. The minute the fans are aware that Sweets is alive everyone will want to know what I plan to do...they will watch my every action and Hunter warned me if the truth got out we would all be released. I just can't live a lie any longer."

"So ye pick to leave on ye terms and nay thee ones they are trying to force on ya." Finn reasoned.

John nodded. "I have a lot of money saved. We are thinking of starting a wrestling school and fitness gym nearby. We could all three have work but no longer be stuck on the road all the time. It will be so nice to be able to go home every evening."

"Shame it wouldn't be an extension of the Performance Center." Finn joked.

"Sadly I doubt Vince would appreciate that." John chuckled. They laid in comfortable silence before he spoke again. "I'm going to tell you something that may sound crazy. I can talk to Sweets from here if I want. In my mind."

Finn gave a laugh, but the got a sense John wasn't joking. "Th-that's how he knew ye were on ye way?"

"Yes." John said. "He called me up in the master bedroom. Told me to join you both."

"Weird." Finn replied, unsure what to really say to something like that.

"We discovered it a long time ago before he passed. We can also feel each other's emotions. Like...if he was to get depressed or even heated upstairs I may feel a wave of sadness or lust." John tried to explain.

"Do-does Randy also share this...talent?" Finn was near speechless.

"No...but he does have something else. He can talk to Sweets in his dreams." John replied. "Once Sweets was in the hospital in a coma and he was the only one who could communicate with him."

"Do ye ever feel ye fell down the proverbial rabbit hole?" Finn asked as this all sounded out there and fantastical.

"Of course. When Ran found out about Sweets' abilities it scared him so badly he broke up with him for awhile...I guess over time we have just grew more understanding." John answered. "It does come in handy at times. I was drugged once and ended up locked in a guy's basement. I was hooded and restrained but I reached Sweets mentally across town. We spoke back and forth and he was able to find me. We didn't think our abilities went that far...I guess because I was so distressed."

"Ye can understand if I have me reservations. Having the traits I do I know things outside thee normal scale of things does exist….but still." Finn told him.

"Of course...you don't have to believe it...just thought I'd share." John assured him. "Well, night, Master. I'll miss you on the road."

"Night, Angel...I'll miss ye as well." Finn told him as he tried to settle down. John closed his eyes with a smile. Things were beginning to seem right in his world again.

Sheamus beat John into the kitchen first thing in the morning. John walked in to cook and saw the other man already there. "You're up early, Sweets." He commented. "I thought you would stay in bed and rest awhile."

"Aye...I guess just nerves. Randy be sleepin like thee dead as normal." Sheamus replied.

"What are you nervous about?" John asked as he walked to begin a quick breakfast. He knew they had to be on the plane in a few hours.

"Honestly I don't know. I think last eve went well." Sheamus replied as he was heating water on the stove for tea.

"It did...everything feels right for the first time in a long time." John walked over to Sheamus and gave him a hug. Sheamus turned to return the hug then lowered his head to kiss John lightly.

John kissed the Irishman back and then focused on cooking. Finn and Randy joined them for breakfast and then John and Randy hurried to get their luggage together while Finn left for work. Once they were all packed up the three men stood alone by the front door. "Bye, Sweets. I'll keep in touch." John told him as his eyes memorized the younger man.

"I know ya will, Angel." Sheamus gave John a kiss and then Randy a big hug and kiss that wanted to leave Randy near breathless.

"Well damn." Randy commented as Sheamus turned to head back into the house.

John chuckled as they left together. "I take it Sweets told you what happened last night?"

"Well, it was easy to guess when you didn't return after an hour." Randy joked as he got in the car.


	40. Chapter 40

Once they were on the road John explained to Randy what was going on. "Finn has formed a house. He is my Master and Sweets is my Sir. Sweets is under Master because he said he can enjoy his submissive side again that way. Master actually topped Sweets last night."

"I see. As long as I am not expected to become a member." Randy replied dryly.

"No, Daddy. No one expects you to do that." John assured him.

"Good and you both have no restrictions when it comes to me so it all cool." Randy gave an almost crooked smile. John took Randy's hand with a smile as he drove with the other. They made it to the airport and arrived in the next city by early afternoon. The day went as usual, with them checking into the local hotel and then putting in a workout before the house show that evening. That night after the house show John beat Randy back to their hotel suite.

Randy had stayed a little later to talk over wrapping up his current storyline since they were choosing not to continue in the WWE after next month. Creative was working frantically to put something believable together that would write both men off for good. John laid back on the large king sized bed dressed only in his boxer shorts. He knew that his boyfriend had been so understanding last night about Finn and Sheamus so he wanted to give his Viper what he knew he needed. John had the large TV on the WWE Network and was watching their famous I Quit match from Breaking Point years ago. He gave a shaky breath as he took in Randy in pure Viper mode, his steely eyes watching John like a predator in the ring, body glistening with oil and sweat. John could remember that match well. It had been his source for jerk off fantasies many a lonely night. He just loved it when Randy went into Viper mode. It made him irresistible to the older man.

"Fuck...that cock." John said to himself as he watched the noticeable bulge in the front of Randy's ring trunks. It was blatantly obvious the Randy on TV was getting aroused being so rough with John in front of thousands of fans. His mind went back to how the younger man had almost cornered him in the locker room after the show. They had been merely friends with benefits then but Randy had more than ravaged him, not even waiting until they made it back to the hotel room.

Randy finally got back to the hotel feeling more mentally drained them physically. Creative could be brilliant at times and other times they acted like a bunch of morons. He almost dragged his bag behind him as he swiped his key in the door to push it open. "Honey, I'm home." He called out jokingly even if sounding a little tired.

"Hey, Daddy." John called from the bed, his voice sounding deeper, almost mixed with a slight moan.

"Someone being a bad baby?" Randy asked setting the bag down, hearing the tone of John's voice.

"Just watching my favorite match. Bless the Network." John replied. "And then remembering what came after the match. Damn, I love it when you're rough and dirty."

Randy turned his head to look at the screen. "Damn, I'm surprised there isn't a block on your account yet." He joked. "I'm sure you have the whole thing burned in your memory."

"Ha ha..." John said. The Randy on screen gave the cuffed John a hit with the kendo stick. "Oh yeah...hit me again. Make me fucking scream."

"Oh, I can make you scream all right." Randy pursed his lips that twisted to a crooked smile as he kicked off his shoes and went to slip off his shirt.

John looked away from the TV at the words, just as his screen self gave a pained cry from the hits. "I know you can...I miss it, Daddy...the roughness...being talked down to...Sweets and Master can't do that for me...only you."

"Glad to know I bring something different to the table." Randy told him before licking his lips. His eyes fixed on John as he started to open his jeans. "Better have the lube within reach."

John gave a heated pant as he moved to grab the small tube of lube out of his travel bag and sat it on the bed. His cock could already be seen standing at attention under the grey boxers he wore.

Randy shook his head as he stepped out of the jeans. "You had this all planned didn't you?"

John looked a little unsure before he nodded. "Maybe some...you were so understanding last night...and I missed our rough times...you're not pissed are you?"

"Not mad just shows how much of a sneaky slut you are." Randy replied as he practically pounced on the bed and John, covering the older man with his longer frame. His hands grabbed John's wrists, pinning them to the mattress. "A sneaky. filthy slut that just can't get enough cock."

John gave a quiet groan, his cock almost dripping in anticipation from the words and actions. "So...you going to help your slut out?" He said with a needy tone. "Or are you going to make me beg for it?"

Randy leaned his face down closer to John's. His voice low...almost dripping. "Maybe I like to hear you beg."

John gave another heated pant, his heart pounding at the intense look in Randy's eyes. The submissive side in John loved it when his Daddy turned into the Viper this way. He arched his back from the bed to rub their cocks together, moaning at the sweet friction. Randy moved his legs so his knees pushed down on John's upper thighs to limit his movement. "Ah ah...being a naughty slut. Say it."

John gave another moan at feeling pinned. "M-May I please have your cock? I need it so bad."

"And why do you need it?" Randy asked as his eyes still peered into John's. "Don't you get enough cock already?"

John knew what Randy wanted to hear from him and it only made him hotter. "Because I'm a slut...I never get enough cock...as soon as I see yours I just have to have it. I crave your cock, Daddy."

Randy moved a hand, knowing John could handle him pulling his weight on his other arm and took a firm grasp of John's cock through the boxers. "And who does this belong to?"

John groaned, loving the rough groping of his hard cock. "Y-You...You, Daddy...fuck." He loved his manhood manhandled almost as much as he loved to be spanked.

"Damn right. Such a fucking eager slut. Begging to get that ass torn up." Randy moved his legs to bump John's apart. He then let go of John's cock to grab the waist of the boxers to rip them down and off.

John kept his legs open once Randy had removed his boxers, keeping his hands above his head on the mattress. "I'm your slut...fuck me hard."

"That's the plan." Randy told him as he reached for the lube and began to slick his already hard member.

John watched Randy with lust darkened eyes. "You might want to cover my mouth because I plan on screaming the loudest I fucking can...you know how vocal I get when you fuck me." His chest heaved and he kept his hands planted over his head where Randy had left them.

"Oh yeah you would just love for security to be called on us." Randy commented as he grabbed John's legs to move them over her shoulders so he could push them back to open John up for him.

"Wouldn't bother me now that we're out...after all I am a slut." John said with a twinkle in his eye.

Randy smirked as he lined the head of his cock between John's cheeks to slowly push in. True to his word John gave a loud groan of pleasure as he felt the thickness stretch him open. He loved the way their bodies always just seemed to fit together. Once He was started Randy could now move a hand to John's mouth as he wanted. He pressed down on it to muffle the older man's sounds as he pushed in deeper with a faint moan of his own.

John's eyes almost rolled at the heated energy wanting to flood him as he was filled and silenced. He loved being under Randy this way. It was something he could never grow tired of. Randy didn't waste time moving as a fast and strong pace. He his leaned back as he moaned as he took what he could From John, knowing the older man loved every second of it. "Yeah, that's it, Bitch….mmm fucking take every inch of it." Randy's cock seemed to hit just the right angle for John right away and the older man gave a muffled cry from behind Randy's hand. Each thrust felt so good inside him his head was swimming from the strength of it. He would not be surprised if Sheamus could not feel their lust states away in Florida. This feeling was something only Randy could give him.

"LIke that, Bitch...my cock wrecking that ass...even when I'm done you'll beg for even more of it." Randy told John with a few particularly hard grunting thrusts. The jolts of pleasure went through John again and he felt his cock throbbing for release. He was partially embarrassed to blow so soon but it felt even better than normal tonight. "Yeah that's it, Bitch, fucking yeah." Randy took his other hand, giving John's cock a faint slap, knowing he actually like that treatment.

John's body tensed under Randy a moment before he screamed his release, his cock squirting to coat his flushed skin as the spasms seemed to go on and on. The unexpected slap to his throbbing cock sent him over the edge in a hurry. "Fuck." Randy exclaimed as he wasn't expecting the sudden tensing of John's inner muscles or the climax. He moaned as he tried to keep his thrusts up. He knew John would beg him to keep going until he filled him up. John tried to keep tight for Randy even after he was spent. He did crave to be filled by his Daddy just as Randy suspected.

Randy removed his hand from John's mouth to grab both legs and just focus on getting to his own finish. "Fuck, you feel so good."

John panted for breath, sweat on his forehead and running down his face. "You do too, Daddy...fill me up and show me how good I feel to you."

"Yeah, right there, Baby...right there...Ah fuck….Oooo" Randy cried out as he took a final push before he came. He then slumped forward, his head landing on John's chest. "Ewe." He grumbled feeling John's cum on his chest where he landed.

"Ewe? You don't say that when you're drinking it from the source." John joked as he moved a hand through Randy's cropped hair.

"That's different." Randy mumbled.

"You were so good, Daddy. I love your Viper side...and being your slut." John chuckled. "That's something reserved for you and you alone."

"So your Dom and Shea are too much the good boys to talk down to you?" Randy lightly chuckled before he finally moved to pull out then fall next to John on the bed.

"Yeah...guess I need the bad boy in my life." John chuckled as he tried to get his wits back. "You know Sweets...he couldn't be down and dirty if he tried...and Master can be stern but he is just too nice, if you know what I mean."

"Sort of, Baby...well, I guess shower time?" Randy asked as he went to get off the bed.

John agreed and the two guys showered and then retired to bed for the night. Before John went to sleep he sent both Sheamus and Finn a goodnight text, not wanting anyone to feel neglected. They turned off the light and drifted off into an exhausted but satisfied sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

(I hope you all had a good week. We can't wait to watch Road Block tonight! Rocking my Dean Ambrose shirt today. LOL) rose walkdron 9

Meanwhile back in Florida a few more days had passed with Sheamus in Finn's company. They talked at times both from the same rough area of Ireland. There were other times Sheamus would quietly study Finn as he planned his move to expose the younger man to what he was really capable of. He then saw what he could do when it was easy to see how much Finn adored John but at the same time still held onto the past. Sheamus suggested Finn stay home a day or two so not to get burned out. This also gave him time to plan and gather items for his surprise.

It was a Friday and Finn had off the weekend so he was packed to head back to John's place. When he arrived the place felt quiet, a faint scent filled the air he was trying to place. It was cherry blossoms. From where though? He looked and saw silk house slippers sitting outside the door to the addition. He was puzzled as he bent to pick up the note sitting by them. 'A touch of your old home.' was written on it. Finn had removed his shoes when he came in as was normal for the house. He normally just walked barefoot but moved to place the slippers on, taking in the soft texture. He then opened the door walking inside. After only taking a few steps he stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. There was a petite woman with jet black hair pulled back in a bun with two hair sticks that held it firmly in place. She was kneeling with her head bowed. She was in a kimono style dress in a rich red. The fabric was decorated with koi fish and lotus flowers. Her hands rested palms down on her legs.

Finn wondered if he was seeing things as something about this woman wanted to stir something in him. Who was she? Why was she here? Was this some odd dream? There was another note resting near her. He walked over toward it and saw she didn't move at all. He moved to pick it up to read it. It was written in Japanese. 'Greetings, Master Finn. I hope this gift pleases you. She is for as you wish. She has no name yet and waits willingly to be given one by you.' It was not signed. Finn set the paper down and looked at her. Was this some crazy joke? From what he could see there was no mark of ownership to her. Did Sheamus find her somewhere and think it was a good idea to bring a random woman here?

Finn was thinking of going in search of the larger man, but maybe he wasn't even there. He then looked at the woman. "Ye understand English?" She nodded.

'Do you also understand Japanese?' There was a faint delay but the woman nodded. "What is ye name?" She shook her head. "So ye will nay answer to a name until I give ya one?" She slowly nodded. "Very well stand so I may look ye over." She slowly stood up, clasping her hands together with her head still bowed as he moved closer to her.

Her skin that he could see was pale like porcelain and just as flawless. "Ye mine to do as I wish without word of protest?" There was a pause. To give up full control could be dangerous but then there was a slow nod. "Very well. I will call ye Jun." Finn replied. "Do ye speak Jun?"

She nodded. "Yes, Sir." Her voice was soft almost like a warm velvet.

"Good. Who sent ya?" Finn asked.

"The man that lives here. He said you would be appreciative of my appearance and duties."

"What if I was not?" Finn asked her.

"I would leave...not come back." She replied.

"And if I am? Are ye just for this eve?"

"I may be able to return at times, Sir after you speak to the man that brought me here." She replied.

"And where is he, Jun?" Finn glanced around as if Sheamus would just appear.

"Around, Sir. May I move to get something for you?" She asked,

"Aye. Go ahead." Finn replied. Jun bowed before moving over to a bookshelf. There was another note placed there and she brought it to him. With a deep bow she held the paper out.

He took it to look. It was a letter by Sheamus. 'Finn Sir, this will play one of a few ways. Ye enjoy thee gift before ya for the night end of story. That or you believe the tale I will tell ya. That fair form in front of ye eyes is actually me. Aye, I know ye will want to laugh and think me full of blarney. I kid ye not, Fella. I know our Angel has told ye some of me and what I be capable of. This nay be an easy trick for me to pull off. Treat us as ye wish. Just know this be a rare thing but if we both like it maybe we can talk of other times for you to have female companionship I know ye be missing.'

Finn looked at the letter then Jun and back again. "Ye know what is written on here?" She nodded. "And it be true?"

"Yes, Sir." Jun replied.

"For now I will set this aside and worry of it later. Go prepare me a bath."

"Yes, Sir, as you command." She turned to leave, heading for the master bathroom. Finn watched as she glided from the room, scratching his head.

Finn soon made his way upstairs to the master bath. Jun stood inside with the tub already filled and scented with fragrant oils. Once again her head was bowed and hands clasped in front of her. "Ye the proper sort or not, Jun?" Finn asked.

"I am as you wish, Sir." She replied.

"Come here and undress me." Finn commanded.

"Yes, Sir." She walked over and moved her hands to take a hold of his shirt then moved to remove it over his head. She then moved to kneel to remove his shorts and underwear. She then slowly stood back up.

"Turn for me." Finn ordered and she nodded, slowly turning her back to him. He stepped close and started to undo the back of the sash that held the dress closed. A shaky breath left Jun's rich lips even if she tried not to react before being told. He set the sash aside then moved around in front of her. He took a hold of the folds of the dress and pulled them apart to expose the smooth skin under it to his view. The only hair in sight on her body was the faintest of hair decorating her mound. He stepped back to take her in. "Lovely." He whispered as his cock started to stir to life.

"Glad I please you, Sir." Jun replied.

"Aye, ye do, Jun." Finn moved toward the tub, stepping in. He lowered down in the fragrant waters. "Come join me." He ordered.

"Sir?" She asked.

"Trust me there be room for us both." He reached under the water to grasp his cock. "I wish to see if ye feel as good as ye look."

"Ye-yes, Sir." She walked over. "Which way, Sir?"

"Facing me...kneeling to feel me." Finn replied. She nodded before climbing in. She straddled his legs before moving to kneel in the water. "Ye will be fine." He told her as he wrapped one hand behind her back as she went to lower more until the head of his cock brushed her mound giving a startled breath.

"Hope I can handle you, Sir." Jun told him.

"I am sure ye will be fine. Just go slowly." Finn told her. She slowly lowered more feeling fresh muscles stretching at the small man's girth. Faint sounds left her lips as pants left her nose. She lowered until fully seated. "That's it. Good girl." Finn told her as he moved the hand that held his cock to take in the close feel of her small bosom. She gave almost a squeak like sound of shock as his rolled a pink nipple between two fingers. "Like that?" He asked as he did it again with the same response. He then leaned forward, capturing the other nipple in his lips.

A faint moan left Jun's lips . "Feel good, Sir...ma-may I ride?"

Finn pulled his lips away to look. "Aye." He replied. Jun started to move, rocking her hips back and forth in the water so she didn't move her chest away from his attentions which he returned to.

Their joining went on for quite some time before Finn warned he was near his end. He was told it would be fine. She picked up the speed and the hand from her chest dipped under the water to massage her swollen pearl. "Ma-may I cum too, Sir?" Jun moaned as the sensation sent jolts through her.

"Aye...aye...th-that's me point." Finn moaned as he continued. He cried out his climax a moment later but kept massaging her clit until he felt her muscles tighter around him. He move both arms around her as she shuddered in his grasp. "That it ,Jun...That it, Girl...ride it out." He told her in her ear. Once she calmed he helped her move off of him in the water. He washed himself then got out of the tub. He bent to pull her out next. He carried her to the bed then retrieved a towel for them both. "That was good, Dear...thank ya."

She grave a faint nod, her eyes fighting to remain open. "Welcome, Sir." she panted.

"Just rest for now. How long until ye need to leave?" Finn asked, wondering if like when Sheamus possessed him was the time of the change limited.

"As long as you wish, Sir...just when I le-leave I may not be back for a while." Jun replied with a yawn.

"Even thee weekend?" Finn clarified.

"Yes, Sir." She replied.

"Okay...rest then. We have all weekend to explore."

"As you wish, Sir." She shifted, soon falling asleep. Finn headed to look for some food only to find food was prepared in advance in the fridge. There were some noodle dishes already dressed. He pulled them out to eat, making sure to leave some for Jun. Finn couldn't help but laugh to himself as he thought over all that just happened. Once he was done he cleaned and return to the bed where she still slept. Finn got comfortable next to her falling asleep as well.

They spent the next two days together. Of course part of the time involved Finn trying out some of his past favorite rope ties on the little woman. There was even some suspension forms used that felt so good to be in by the little woman they were not expecting. Later Sunday night they were in the dungeon room. Finn had her in a intricate harness tie that gave him various hand holds as he slowly claimed her body. Faint sounds filled the air around them unaware of the returning house mates.

Randy and John were pulling up to the property. "It will be good to get one night on our own bed." Randy told John as he punched in the gate code. "Damn straight." John agreed. "Only a month left and no more travelling for us unless we want to." When they reached the front door John suddenly paused, giving a small pant. "Fuck...Sweets must be playing with Master...I can feel the energy from here."

Randy shook his head. "Wonder if we should have called first?" He laughed. "That is one part of your connection I don't envy."

"It is a little...distracting." John gave a small pant as they entered the house. He moved to kick off his shoes, trying to ignore the warmth that wanted to fill his body.

"I can imagine...what do you want to do?" Randy asked him.

"I guess go track them down." John could almost feel a pull in the direction of the extension. "I think they're in the dungeon or the role play room."

"I guess Shea needs to learn to shield again." Randy laughed. "Well, I'll go sort the suitcases." He took his bag and headed for the stairs. John walked to the extension, hoping the men would not be upset if he interrupted them. The closer he got to the room, the more the energy swept him. Reaching the dungeon room, John pushed the door open and gave a gasp at the sight. Finn was fucking a lovely, delicate Japanese woman who was bound in an intricate design. It was the last thing he had expected to see. Finn had promised him that if he ever decided to take in another submissive it would never be in his home and here they were in his playroom. The older man's face flushed, not knowing how to react to what he saw.

The sounds of the two people continued to fill the room and to John's ear unaware they had been joined. Finn's back was too the door, blocking the woman's view also her head pushed back in bliss. John watched frozen, watching how much his Master was enjoying the woman. He swallowed a lump wanting to form in his throat. It did not bother him so much that Finn had sought out a woman in his absence. It hurt more that the Irishman had broken his promise to John and brought her into his home before informing him that he was taking on a new submissive.

A sharp cry of pleasure left the woman's lips the same time a strong wave hit John. Once again that seemed to be the catalyst to send Finn over as well, panting as he leaned over the woman. John's cock throbbed at the wave of energy and he felt beyond confused. Women did not even excite him that much so he knew it had been a supernatural energy and not his own lust. Why was he feeling the woman's feelings like he did with Sheamus and where was his Sweets?"

Finn moved to lay next to the woman, giving John a better view of them before Finn leaned over kissing her forehead. Tears filled John's eyes at the kiss. He knew for the younger man to even do that was a huge deal. He turned to leave the room as quietly as he had come in. The woman was beyond beautiful and John figured she reminded Finn of his departed lover. The woman blinked, trying to clear her head before lifting it to see the door closing. Realization was quickly hitting them. "I think Angel be home...saw us." She told Finn.

Finn bit his lip before standing on shaky legs to go find the older man.

John was standing in the hallway outside of the extension when Finn tracked him down. His back was to the younger man, hiding his face as he did not say a word. "Angel?" Finn called to him.

John stopped and slowly turned around. He tried not to let the tone of his voice sound as hurt as he was. "I just got home, Master. I didn't know you had company."

"It's fine, Angel." He moved closer, seeing the look to his eyes. "It a long story...well, maybe nay so long." He tried to start to explain.

"I don't mind...I know you miss being with a woman at times." John told him. "I was just surprised to see you both in the dungeon...I remember you told me you would let me know if you ever took on a new sub and you would never just bring them here without talking to me first."

"I told ya it a bit of a long story...come, let me show ya somethin." Finn told him before he turned he head back into the extension.

John followed behind Finn, wiping the wetness from his eyes while the younger man was not looking. Finn walked to the coffee table where the letter were left from a few days before. He turned looking at John. He pursed his lips. "I forgot ye won't be able to read the first one...but here." He handed them to the old man. "This should make the long story a lot shorter.

John read over the letter, his eyes widening as he reached the end. "That is Sweets in there?" Suddenly it all made sense to him and why he had felt so heated.

"Aye...I arrived to find him...well, her in here." Finn told him.

"Damn...that explains why I felt it when I came into the house." John sat the letter down. "Just hard to picture my big, strong Sweets like that."

Finn scratched his head. "Aye...I know. Ye can picture me shock when I read thee letter. So ye see, Angel...I didn't break me word."

"I'm sorry, Master. I should have known...I just never thought of that possibility." John told him. "Want me to leave you alone awhile with...um her?"

"It's fine...I should go untie her though...wanted to check on ya first though." Finn explained.

John nodded. "Okay, Master. I'll catch you later then."

"Okay, Angel...how bout a hug and kiss first?"

John moved to give Finn a hug and then lowered his head for a kiss. When it broke he gave a small smile. "I'll just be upstairs unpacking my bags."

"Okay, Angel...so we know we haven't had dinner yet." Finn told him before he headed back for the room.

"Want to order out tonight? I have to leave tomorrow." John called after the retreating man.

"Sounds good, trust ye pick." Finn replied before he vanished into the room. John realized he had told Finn wrong once he was back in the main part of the house. They did not actually have to leave until the next evening but he still did not feel like cooking. John ordered from a local Chinese place, knowing all the guys' favorites before walking upstairs to the master bedroom to see Randy.

Randy looked over, hearing the door open. "What the fun over already?" He asked with a laugh.

John looked a little dazed. "You would never fucking guess. I walk in the dungeon and this hot, Japanese chick is all tied up...Master is in the middle of fucking her. I get a little upset...then I find out the chick is Sweets. Turns out Shea must be able to turn into anything he wants. He did it to give Master a taste of the women he missed from Japan."

Randy shook his head then moved to sit. "Hold on...Shea became a woman?"

"He's this sexy little Japanese woman...I swear. I was so upset, thinking Master brought another sub into my place." John told him. "Then I realized every time the woman would feel turned on so did I...just like with Sweets." The older man's cock was seen tenting slightly in his shorts. "Sweets wrote Master a letter...he wanted to give him a taste of back in Japan."

Randy couldn't help but start laughing. Even with all they been through there was something new even for them. "I know it's fucking nuts." John started to chuckle. "Well, you always said Sweets and I were like two chicks. At least he makes a hot one." Randy started to crack up more, almost falling back on the bed.

"I'm takin it ye told 'im." Finn commented from the doorway, wearing a red silk robe tied around his waist.

"Yeah." John chuckled. He had not seen Randy crack up like that in a long time. "I ordered Chinese for dinner, Master. I told you wrong...we don't leave until tomorrow night."

"Tis fine. I have thee afternoon session tomorrow. Hopefully Sheamus will be awake by then." Finn replied honestly.

"What do you mean awake?" Randy asked, sitting back up straight. His face growing serious. "What happened?"

"I guess like other things it knocked 'im out." Finn replied.

John tried not to look crestfallen at the news. He knew the drill...Sheamus would be okay but he would sleep like the dead for who knows how long. He was glad Finn had enjoyed himself but he had dreamed of seeing his Sweets all week long, even hoped for some one on one alone time. Once they went back to work tomorrow it would be yet another week before he would have a day off. He nodded at Finn's words slowly. "He'll be fine, Daddy...just sleep for a long time and wake up starving tomorrow sometime."

Randy heaved a sigh, trying to calm back down. "If you say so."

"Yeah...we've seen this before. It just takes a lot out of him." John did not blame Sheamus or Finn it was just so disappointing to wait to see someone all week and then know you would not have any time together. He had envisioned many things...a nice swim, a love making session, flying for his Sweets and maybe a nice time in the shower like they used to have. He wanted to wash Sheamus and give him a massage but there was no way now. The man would probably sleep until the next afternoon and they had to be out of there by around 7 pm. He moved toward the door, not wanting either man to pick up that he was feeling bummed. "I better go watch for the food."

Finn watched as John moved past him. "So Shea somehow became your idea gal?" Randy asked, drawing Finn focus away from John.

"I guess something like that. I have no clue how or why." Finn replied.

"But you liked it?" Randy checked.

"Well...aye, twas nice. It had been quite some time." Finn told him. "I am nay gonna ask for it often though if this the result of it. I had no clue ye fellas were returning tonight."

"Well, John crunched the time figures and saw we could fit in a stop here instead of the local hotel." Randy replied.

"It was a sweet gesture." Finn told him. "Well, see ya down there." Finn turned to head downstairs. John pulled out his wallet once he was downstairs and sat close to the front door to wait for the delivery man. He told himself that he was being selfish and to stop feeling down about not getting to see Sheamus this time. Finn was the head of the house so his wishes came first.

Finn didn't see John so he made his way toward the kitchen to wait. John did not have to wait long until the food arrived. Once he paid the delivery man he carried the two large bags of food into the kitchen, sitting it on the counter top. "I got you your favorites, Master." John said, seeing that Finn was waiting.

"Thanks, Angel." Finn offered a smile. Randy joined them a moment later.

"Help yourselves, Guys. The shrimp chow mein and spring rolls are for Sweets." John told them as he moved to the fridge to grab drinks for them.

Randy found the two containers, setting them aside. "I have suggestion if it is okay with Finn. How about after we eat you move Shea to our room? Even when he did stuff in the past that drained him being around us seems to help him recover faster."

John looked at Finn as he carried the water and beers to the table. "Is that okay with you, Master?"

"If ya really think it will help him? Of course it be okay." Finn told him. "He is in me quarters. Got him cleaned before he passed out."

John nodded as he located his chicken and broccoli and carried it to the table. "Does he look like...himself again?"

"Aye...he had me leave the room a few moments...I guess maybe how the changes happens can be disturbing?" Finn commented. "When I came back in he was already out of it."

"Damn...nothing should surprise me anymore." John said after the three men sat with their food. "Did you...enjoy being with a woman again?" John knew Finn was bisexual but had no idea which way he leaned, only that he had both sexes as subs.

"Aye, I did." Finn replied with a faint smile. "Was an unexpected surprise I assure ya."

"Damn, I wanted to see Shea with boobs." Randy laughed.

"Believe me she did not look anything like Sweets." John chuckled. "But you do like the ladies, Ran...just think...you could be with any type of chick you want without cheating."

Randy laughed. "Well, at least there is no chance of pregnancy."

"True...I really have no interest in the fairer sex. I guess I enjoy being manhandled too much." John mused.

"How about a chick like Beth? Fuck, she could throw you around and had a nice rack." Randy chuckled.

"I guess you're right but as you so fondly say I'm a cock slut." John laughed. "Can you imagine turning into a woman though? You could go all night long...I've heard women can have orgasms over and over for hours and they just keep getting stronger."

"Yep...but you could always get pegged." Randy smirked.

John gave a shaky breath at the thought as he had been turned on earlier already. "Maybe we could ask Sweets to change once for us...you could enjoy being with a woman and she could peg me."

"Well, he needs recovery time." Randy commented.

"He did warn it may be a rare thin." Finn told them.

"Of course. Maybe next time we're off or something. I'd rather have my Sweets normally anyway." John answered.

"Well of course, Baby...just think of the possibilities." Randy stated.

"Yeah..." John was surprised Randy was taking all this so well but figured by now the younger man must be immune. After the meal was complete John cleaned up and then made the walk to the extension to get Sheamus. The large men laid still on the bed in an almost dead sleep. He was still getting used to his powers again and did not quite expect the toll it was going to have on him.

John bent to stroke the bright red hair he loved so much. "Always trying to do things to make us happy aren't you?" He asked fondly. He bent to scoop up the large man in an almost bridal position and carried him out of the extension to the downstairs elevator that led to the master bedroom. Part way through the house Sheamus shifted slightly more towards John's hold. Randy followed before as Finn stayed back to fix the bed and figure what to do next. He felt he would somehow impose if he tried to follow.

John reached the closet of the master bedroom and carried Sheamus to the large bed they all shared. He slowly laid his Dom down in his usual spot on the left side, making sure he looked comfortable. Sheamus shifted again, now having a slight empty feeling after John set him down, He soon went still again. John looked at Randy as the younger man stood by the bed, looking. "I think you're right...he moves more when I'm around I noticed."

"With how close you two are connected I'm not surprised...well, how all three of us are to point." Randy told him. "Sort of makes sense. Wouldn't be surprised if we get tired near him...but I don't care about that right now."

"Me either." John looked thoughtful a moment as he paused. "Daddy...will you stay with Sweets a few minutes? I'll be right back. I just want to have Master put on my formal collar and let him know I'm glad to be home with him too."

"Sure, Baby, go on." Randy removed his shirt before climbing in the bed near Sheamus. He remembered before when Shea was drained he drew energy from John and him. He sort of was expecting it so it wouldn't be so bad and they had all day to recover if they needed to. John walked down the extension. It seemed he was always trying to look out for one of his lovers not to feel left out but that was the price he was willing to pay. He knew Finn kept his formal for him in his quarters while he was on the road. He stood outside the doorway and called out. "May I come in, Master?"

"Aye, come in, Angel." Finn told him as he move to sit up in the bed.

John walked in and gave Finn a smile. "Sweets seems to be doing better when one of us touches him...I just wanted to come see you a moment...let you know I missed you too and ask if I can switch my everyday for my formal."

"Ye know yeself or Randy...well, technically I guess Shea could remove it for ye before ye leave tomorrow night." Finn told him as he moved to sit on the edge. "Bring it here and i'll put it on ya."

John walked to get the collar and handed it to Finn. He knelt down by the bed so that the Irishman would have easy access to his neck. "Yes, Master. I will have Sweets give it back to you for safekeeping."

"Of course, Angel." Finn set the collar next to him on the bed to free his hands to first remove the paracord from John's neck he then moved to grab the other collar so he could put it in place, securing the buckle on the back before leaning to lightly kiss John.

"Thank you." John told him softly before standing. "I know at times it must feel as though I am ignoring you...believe me, Master you are important to me. I thought of you and Sweets both while I was on the road."

Finn nodded. "I need to learn to share." He gave a faint smile. "I know Sheamus really needs the attention right now. If ye and Randy somehow make him feel better somehow I will deal with it."

John moved to cup Finn's face in his hands, giving the man a kiss. "I love you, Master." He said softly when it broke. "I don't want you to be lonely. If taking on another sub will help or even getting a girlfriend or boyfriend I will learn to share you and understand."

"With ye and Sheamus...don't know if I want another." Finn told him honestly.

John gave a small smile, happier about the declaration than he let on. "Just so you know, Master. And if you ever need me you know where to find me." He moved to go.

"Aye...tend to Shea I should be fine, Angel...did miss ya, but i think I had me own energy burned a bit thee last few days." Finn lightly joked.

"I'm glad, Master...you and Sweets can keep each other company." John told him. "Love you." He gave his Dom one last glance before walking to leave the room.

Finn moved to get comfortable for bed setting the para-cord collar on the nightstand before cutting the light. When John reached to room Randy was propped next to Sheamus. He hand one arms wrapped over the larger man's shoulders as he checked his phone with the other hand. "Back, Daddy." John said quietly. He began to strip down out of his clothes to relax.

Randy looked over from his phone with a nod. "Did you want me to move, BB?"

"If you don't mind...just for a little while at least. I haven't got to rest beside him in a long time." John nodded. He decided to leave on his red boxer briefs to sleep in. They fit his ass just right and had a thick red and black band to show the brand name.

"Sure, BB." Randy slowly moved his arm and shifted from the resting man maybe giving small yawn.

John crawled into the bed and laid his head on Sheamus' chest. He gave a long sigh of contentment. "I love this...the three of us all here at the same time."

"Almost like old times...maybe better?" Randy commented as he scrolled his Twitter.

"Yeah...no Circle hanging over our heads now." John chuckled quietly. "By the way...what you said about Sweets may have changed...he hasn't that much...first thing he did when Master gave the okay was...taste my ass."

Randy chuckled. "I guess he missed it."

"Guess so...did you guys do anything when you slept together and I was with Master?" John asked curiously.

"No he seemed a little tired. Another reason I figured the answer was yes." Randy joked.

John snickered. "Yeah...he grabbed my ass right away...but hey who can blame him when I have all this?"

"I know I can't." Randy laughed.

The two men laughed a moment and then John grew a little more serious. "This is the life I always dreamed of, Ran. I have my best friend and Daddy with me, my Sweets and now a Dom who takes good care of me. We have money and a bright future together with nothing looming over our heads...we can even be open about who we are. What more could a guy ask for?"

"Does seem nice doesn't it, Baby?" Randy pondered. "We know we will have some opposition...but that just goes with the territory."

"Yeah and it's nothing after what we've been through. Sweets is healthy and not tormented any more.." John gave a yawn. "Might try to get some rest, Daddy."

"Sounds good, Baby." Randy shut his phone setting it off to the side before moving to kiss John good night.


	42. Chapter 42

(Thank you all so much for the feedback. We are so thankful for all the support we have had for this series. We are wrapping up this installment soon. There will be maybe three more chapters. We decided to do another installment after this that will explore how the wrestling school works out once the guys quit the WWE as well as the growing dynamic between Sheamus, John and Finn and how Randy copes with it all. It may not be for a little while as we have other projects but please be patient.) rose waldron 9

John slept like a rock all during the night and did not wake until his alarm went off the next morning so that he could cook for Finn. He grumbled at the early hour and moved to reluctantly leave his Sweets' side and climb from the bed. Sheamus grumbled and shifted when John moved. "Angel?" He whispered, his voice rough sounding.

John paused his movement toward the door and turned back to look. "It's okay, Sweets. It's early. I'm getting Master his breakfast for work." He kept his tone quiet not to wake Randy.

"Okay… I'll try to sleep more." Sheamus shifted until he was near Randy and fell asleep again. John was glad Sheamus was at least semi awake. He cooked a meal for Finn and tried not to yawn as he waited on his Master.

Finn looked at John when he came in. "No offence, Angel...ye look dead on ye feet."

"I'll be fine, Master. The road can just get tiring at times. I went to bed early." John told him. He had the table set for Finn to eat with a hearty breakfast.

"Just tryin to look out be all." Finn told him as he began to eat.

"I know, Master. I appreciate it." John sat across from Finn. "Sweets woke up when I did. I told him to get more rest."

"Good...Good I'm sure that takes some weight off ye mind." The Irishman smiled.

"Yeah it did." John sat quietly and let the younger man eat. He did not even realize he was drifting asleep sitting there, his eyes feeling heavier and heavier the longer he sat.

After a few moments Finn looked over when he thought he heard something and saw John's head resting on his hand resting on the table. "Angel?"

John jumped at the voice, looking. "Y-Yes, Master?"

"Go back to bed. I can handle a fork and plate." Finn told him.

John nodded, knowing he was exhausted. "Okay, Master...guess I won't see you for another week. Ran and I have a plane to catch at 7."

"Aye, just one of thee hazards I guess. I will be in that position in time." Finn told him.

"Then I'll be the one home every night." John chuckled. He moved to stand. "Enjoy your day, Master." He gave the man a soft kiss.

"See ya soon." Finn told him, trying not to think of the extended time. After John left he finished eating and cleaned up before he headed out for the long drive.

John walked back upstairs and climbed in bed between Randy and Sheamus. He fell asleep for a few more hours, his body taking the rest that it needed from the long week on the road. A few hours passed when Sheamus stirred with his stomach growling. He looked next to him then leaned over to kiss John's cheek as he rested.

John shifted as he felt the kiss, waking slowly. He felt a little disoriented as his mind was not fully awake yet. "Hey, Sweets."

"Hello, Angel. How ya feeling?" Sheamus asked as Randy shifted.

"Like I slept forever but good now." John chuckled softly. "How about you?"

"Famished, but nay too bad other wise." Randy grumbled with a shift. "Wonder if I took it from Randy by mistake?"

"He knew that was a possibility...you make a hot chick by the way." John said with a laugh.

Sheamus cheeks turned a rich pink. "Um...thanks?" He commented.

"Ran and I decided...we want a a playtime with you as a chick." John told him seriously. "I want to get pegged...and I think Daddy misses the ladies but feels nervous around them after what happened at the bar."

"Ye both decided on this...without asking how I would feel?" Sheamus asked, surprised. "And what of Finn's opinion on thee matter?"

"Sorry...didn't mean it that way. Of course we care what you think." John said. "As for Master he was there when we talked of it and did not seem to mind at all."

"We will need to see how it goes. It isn't thee easiest of tricks." Sheamus told him as Randy stirred.

"Keep the racket down will ya?" He grumbled, pulling the blanket up more.

"Sorry...guess I'll go cook." John moved to climb out of the bed. "Rest all you need, Daddy."

"I'll dress and join ye, Angel." Sheamus told him, moving to the dresser.

"Okay." John looked at his phone and groaned. "Damn, it's after noon. Guess I'll cook lunch instead of breakfast." He was only wearing his underwear so he slid on a pair of gym shorts.

"I really am sorry, Fellas… it cut into ye free time so much." Sheamus slightly sighed.

"It's fine. You didn't know we were coming. I begged Randy to stop here for the day instead of a hotel so we could see you and Master." John told him. The two guys began to walk downstairs toward the kitchen once Sheamus was dressed.

Sheamus went to prepare the water for his tea as John gathered the food for lunch. "I see the rumors have been running wild about me...but WWE refuses to confirm or deny thee fact."

"Not surprised. Covering is what they do best." John said. He pulled out the fixings for some large meat sandwiches as well as avocado to make a salad.

"I be tempted to post something, but people may think it fact...oh well, I'll just wait thee month until ye retire." Sheamus told John.

John nodded. "Boy, am I going to shock some people then...you still like your stacked roast beef sandwiches, Sweets?"

"Sounds good, Angel." Sheamus replied. "Randy seems more...understanding of things going on or is it just me imagination?"

"Yeah...he actually laughed when he heard about what you did for Master...I guess after everything he has learned not to be surprised." John answered as he fixed the salad. "I admit I was a little upset when I walked in on you two. I thought Master had brought another sub into the house while I was gone without asking...he promised me he would never do that."

"I know, Angel...that was me fault. I am sorry about that. As ye said we were nay expecting ye home." Sheamus told him. "I also way nay expecting him to ask me to stay like that as long as I did."

"Guess he must really miss his lady sub more than he lets on." John said thoughtfully as he tossed the salad.

"Maybe, plus I did warn him once I changed back I didn't know when I could do it again." Sheamus told him. "The back and forth is rough..but once there it isn't hard to hold it."

"I'm glad he enjoyed. I just have to ask. What did it feel like to be a woman?" John asked as he started on the sandwiches. "I mean, you and I are both big guys and you were this petite, little thing...how did...sex feel?"

"It was still good...different...but good...damn, Angel he can be an energetic lil thin." Sheamus laughed.

"Don't I know it." John had to laugh at the description. "First time we played I was not expecting the enthusiastic paddling and pounding I got...my ass was bruised for days after."

Sheamus laughed. "I felt a bit of a pretzel."

John put a large sandwich and helping of salad on a plate and handed it to the Irishman. "I'm sure you did...you were in a hell of a rope tie. Please...go eat. I'll join you as soon as I fix mine. You need to eat."

"What ye saw was a simple harness." Sheamus told him before he took a few bites of salad. "Should have seen a few of the others." He laughed.

"Damn...I almost wish I could be a small woman now...Master has not even suspended me yet." John commented as he fixed his own food.

"I was...I actually didn't mind." Sheamus replied.

"I'm jealous...I guess with my body type he can't do too much with me." John carried his plate to the table to join Sheamus. "Probably another reason he misses a woman submissive."

"Maybe...I didn't mind, was just strange feeling things ye know ye shouldn't be." Sheamus stated.

"Such as?" John asked as he took a bite of his food. He found he was hungry himself.

"Nay sure how to explain it...ye just figure they have different parts and triggers then we have."

John nodded. "All this bondage doesn't upset you? I remember when the thought of being restrained made you almost panic."

"I guess death changed things." Sheamus tried to joke.

John shook his head but gave a small chuckle. "It did for me...I never knew I was capable of feeling such sadness...such loss...like a part of me was missing."

"I am sorry, Angel...twas thee only thing I saw at thee time." Sheamus replied as Randy finally joined them in the kitchen.

"I know that." John agreed. The men had their meal and then John cleaned the few dishes he had made. He knew they only had a few hours before it was back on the road again and wished he had more time.

"What ye wish to do, Angel?" Sheamus asked, sensing the slight heaviness to the older man's mood.

"Not leave." John tried to joke. "But I would settle for some fun followed by you allowing me to wash you in the shower if you're up for it."

"I can always sleep after ye leave." Sheamus laughed. "Just pick thee room." He smiled.

"What about me?" Randy asked.

"Of course I meant you too, Daddy." John told him. "How could I forget my sexy Viper? You can pick the room."

"Bedroom is fine by me...I know not the most exciting though." Randy commented.

"Bedroom works...I feel odd going into the dungeon without Master home." John nodded. "Plus it's close to the master bathroom."

"Well, that was easy to settle then." Sheamus joked. "Ready when ye fellas are."

The guys walked upstairs to the bedroom. John, being used to playing with Finn, began to strip out of his shorts and underwear without being told or asked to do so. "Someone's anxious." Randy joked before he started the same as did Sheamus.

John realized what he was doing and chuckled. "Sorry...just habit. When I play with Master I know to strip and kneel without being told."

"It's fine, Baby." Randy told him.

"Ye mind if I try something, Angel?" Sheamus asked. "I remember altering energy so I could take ye raw without hurting ya."

"You really want to test that idea before a show?" Randy asked.

John gave a nod to answer the Irishman. "Sure, Sweets. I remember when you did that before...I trust you...go ahead and try." Unlike Randy the older man always looked on the optimistic and trusting side of things.

"Okay, Angel...on ye back." Sheamus told him as he took a hold of his cock, giving a few slow strokes to try to get himself slowly worked up.

"And what should I do?" Randy wondered.

"Whatever ye wish." Sheamus told him.

"Yes, Sir." John moved to climb on the bed and lay down on his back. "I can suck you, Daddy...unless you are going to fuck Sweets."

"Well, as long as he doesn't try to give me a headache we can do a sixty nine type thing." Randy suggested.

"That works, Daddy." John agreed with a smirk. "I know how much you love to taste your Baby."

"Hey, so I like my Italian sausage." Randy laughed before he moved to the bed. He then looked at Sheamus. "Which of us should start?"

"I guess me...since may take some maneuvering to get in position." Sheamus replied.

"Okay then." Randy told him with a purse of his lips.

Sheamus headed for the bed. "Ready ,Angel?"

John gave a nod. "Yes, Sir. For once the man was not hard yet as he was trying to control himself and make this last. He knew this was the last he would feel from Sheamus for at least a week. Sheamus climbed on the bed, taking a hold of John's legs to move them back for him before he moved even closer. He placed on leg over his shoulder to free his hand to reach up and lightly brush John's face softly. As he did he was mentally setting in place to block any sense of pain the act may cause.

John looked into Sheamus' eyes, telling himself this was not going to hurt. He fully trusted the man it was just such a rare thing for him to do. The last time someone had entered him raw was the night the two criminals had raped him. "Relax, Angel...relax and ye will be just fine." Sheamus told him softly before moving his hand away and he moved to line himself up to brush his already dripping head over the tightened hole.

"Yes, Sir...you're so hard already." John was surprised the Irishman was already dripping as he could feel the moisture on his skin. They had not even kissed yet.

"Aye, Angel." Sheamus replied before he slowly pushed in with a deep moan.

John gave a small moan of surprise at the raw, sexual energy that went through him as he felt Sheamus enter him. It was like the warmth from the Irishman's hard cock went through his whole body, making his own soft member stir despite his attempt at control. There was not even a hint of pain or burn just pleasure that made his body tremble with desire.

"That be it , Angel...good." Sheamus praised as he started to move slowly before looking at Randy with a nod and he moved on the bed next to John.

"Ready for your pacifier, Baby Boy?" Randy lightly chuckled.

"Yeah, Daddy...give it to me." John almost moaned in reply, his body feeling heated more and more with each small movement from Sheamus. "But go easy on the sucking or I won't last."

"Okay...maybe bath it a little." Randy smirked. "If you think you gonna blow tap me."

"That's thee only time we'll ever see Super Cena tap out." Sheamus joked while biting back a moan.

"Just for that I won't cum until last." John teased back with a moan as a wave of energy washed through him.

"We shall see of that, Angel." Sheamus told him.

Randy moved to steady his cock to move it toward John's lips. "Enough yapping. Time to get sucking."

"Fuck you." John said playfully before raising his head slightly to wrap his lips around Randy's length to suck it.

"Mmmm that's it, Baby." Randy moaned at the feeling before he carefully moved to straddle John's head so he could be over him before lowering his head to lick over John's cock, slowly bathing it with his tongue. John gave a loud but muffled moan around Randy's cock as Randy's light bathing sent almost electric shocks of lust through him. It was as if the connection being whole between the three men made John's ability to feel Sheamus' arousal many times more powerful than normal. His cock twitched in ecstasy at even the slightest attention from his Daddy.

"Fuck, this is good." Randy moaned as he used a hand to steady John's cock, licking up it like a big lollipop then flicking the tongue over the head to lap at the clear precum already wanting to form.

"Aye...when we all take part." Sheamus moaned as he altered his angle slightly. John was already in a haze of lust and gave a heated whimper when Sheamus' new angle caused some strong stimulation to his sweet spot. It felt like his ass and cock were both being stimulated with jolts of pure pleasure. The older man doubted it was humanly possible for sex to feel any better than this. He wished it could go on forever.

Randy moaned out, feeling the same flood of lustful energy John was. "Fuck, can we call out of work on grounds of exhaustion?" He joked before moaning again as John tried to take him deep. "Fuck, Baby….damn." John was hungrily taking Randy down his throat, spurred on by his sexual desire. Deep moans left him as he took the hard length almost to the base with each movement of his head. "Oh, god...fuck...that's it, Baby...fuck." Randy moaned before he tried to focus back on John's cock, flicking the tongue over the head then moving it so he could reach John's balls.

"Ye both so hot." Sheamus moaned as he continued. "Ye look so good together." John gave a loud moan as Randy put his lips on his sensitive balls. The heat was building at a fast and almost unbearable rate, a warmth making him want to tremble.

"Like that, Baby?" Randy moaned out before he drew the delicate flesh between his lips to suck on them lightly.

John's balls tightened in Randy's mouth as he fought hard to not cum. The world almost became a haze as the energy flowing almost made him feel high. Randy eased up, thinking the last thing he wanted was a facial. Sheamus faintly grunted. "Damn, I may be the first at the rate." He moaned. As if on cue John tapped his hand near Randy, hard pants leaving his nose as he sucked the younger man's cock. He did not care if he was forced to give in...he just needed the sweet release his body craved.

Randy moved up to wrap his lips around the head, sucking lightly then lowered his lips down with a moan, rolling his own hips slightly to glide his own cock between John's lips. John's body language began to grow more needy as his climax began to build deep inside him. His body tensed as he could hardly hold it another minute. *FUCK, Sweets! Feels so good! Almost flying!* His mind screamed at Sheamus.

"Mmm good, Angel...take it...so good." Randy groaned deeply as he reached his end. His body shuddered at the release. He kept working on John even after he was done. "Well, at least I wasn't first." Sheamus joked.

The taste of Randy filling his mouth pushed John over the edge and he gave a strangled cry as he came hard, giving his Daddy the taste he craved while his muscles tightened.

"That's it me boys...damn...Ri-right there." Sheamus told them before making as final thrust, throwing his head back as he cried out with a deep satisfying moan. Randy slowly removed his mouth from John's cock and slowly rolled off from him laying on the bed with his feet towards the head of the bed. John just laid still, almost in flight as his body gave small shudders from the energy and lust it had experienced. Randy's release trailed from the corners of his mouth.

Sheamus pulled out and moved to lay on the other side of John, lightly stroking his face and head. John laid still, feeling like his body had been stripped of all its energy and he was now weightless. He felt completely spent but also totally at peace. "Mmm that's it, Angel...just relax and enjoy." Sheamus spoke softly to him as he still petted the older man. John finally moved enough to rest his head on Sheamus' chest but still never spoke as he just enjoyed the feeling and their closeness. Randy soon fell asleep, the sounds of his deep breathing could be heard.

Slowly John's senses began to return and he gave a soft moan, realizing he was laying on the large Irishman. "Master?" He whispered, forgetting the title no longer fit Sheamus as he was still groggy.

"What is it , Angel?" Sheamus asked. Since Finn was not there he didn't see need to correct John.

"H-How long was I out? I don't remember falling asleep." John asked, realizing Randy could be heard snoring lightly.

"I don't think very long, Angel. Ye still have time." Sheamus told him.

"I...I want to wash you like I used to do." John told him as he moved to sit up.

"I think tis early enough...shall we try to move without waking ye Daddy?" Sheamus asked.

"Yes, Sir." John slowly moved to climb out of bed. It felt strange to to feel no soreness after being taken.

Sheamus followed carefully after John. "Oh, Angel...ye collar."

John reluctantly stopped so Sheamus could remove it. "I told Master Finn you would give it to him for safekeeping this morning."

"That be fine." Sheamus removed the collar along with a kiss like he used to do before setting it on the dresser.

Both men walked into the bathroom and John began to run the warm water for them. "It almost seems too good to be true...all three of us safe and together." He mused as he gathered the towels.

"But we went through hell to get to this point." Sheamus mentioned honestly.

"Yes we did. I guess now is our time to be happy." John smiled. "Water is ready, Sweets."

"This whole thing does seem like a crazy fairytale or something...guess it does happen at times." Sheamus chuckled as he moved to step inside the shower. Once both men were in the shower John began washing the Irishman with love and reverence in his gaze, His eyes drank in every inch of Sheamus' front as he cleaned his broad chest. It was something he thought he would never be able to do again.

"Feels nice, Angel." Sheamus told him as he closed his eyes to relax.

John washed Sheamus gently and enjoyed every moment of it. When he he was finished he gave the younger man a smile. "Thank you, Sir. I'll just need a minute to clean up."

"Of course, Angel." Sheamus moved to sit on the bench in the back of the shower area. John cleaned himself and then the men dried off and relaxed together. The rest of the day seemed to fly by until it was time for John and Randy to go back on the road. They said their goodbyes and left Sheamus alone in the large home until Finn would rejoin him that evening.

(For any of you interrested we wrote and posted a one shot under Twisted Tales today. It is set during WM 32 weelk and is slight non con at the begining. The pairing is Centon with Taker added in.)


	43. Chapter 43

(Sorry for the late update. Our internet service was down all day long today. Hope you all have a safe and happy holiday weekend.) rose waldron 9

AN: There is one final chapter left to this installment. There will be another installment in the future to explore our four men. Jade and I have a lot of plans next weekend for Wresltmania so sadly I will not be able to update until the following week. We have company for the weekend. Thanks for understanding.

The next week went by with John and Randy working hard as Hunter wanted them to both retire with a large story line that would draw ratings and their contracts were up in a few weeks. When they were finally able to get two days off again they made the flight to Tampa to see Sheamus and Finn.

Sheamus was in the kitchen working on breakfast for when the guys arrived from their morning flight. John came through the front door and called out cheerfully, glad to be home. "Hello? Sweets? Master?"

"Kitchen, Angel!" Sheamus called out. Randy was a couple steps behind John with his bags.

John walked into the kitchen and smiled brightly, showing off his dimples. "Cooking, Sweets? It smells great."

"Aye, I thought ye both be famished after thee long flight." Sheamus told him as he flipped some ham steaks.

"We are...I missed you so much." John walked to where Sheamus was cooking to kiss him. Sheamus turned and dipped his head to kiss John.

"Do I get one of those?" Randy joked.

"If you get ye butt over here." Sheamus told him.

"What butt?" Randy replied drily.

"Thee one I may be poundin later." Sheamus smirked.

John smiled at the exchange and stepped aside so that Randy could reach Sheamus for a kiss. He loved the two men's banter. "You have an ass, Daddy...just your massive cock makes it look small in comparison."

Randy moved to give Sheamus a quick kiss, not wanting to be blamed if the food got burned. "Thanks, BB,,,and Shea I thought I was going to be pounding….something later."

Sheamus blushed a bit before moving to work on the eggs.

John thought Sheamus looked adorable all flustered and blushing. It was a side to him they had not seen much since his return from the dead. The guys had done a lot of talking over Skype the past week about the Irishman giving them a taste of the fairer sex. "Hey, at least you still get to pound this ass, Sweets." John said with a teasing shake of his butt.

"But it be a toy...I won't be feeling nothing...well, besides through our link." Sheamus told him.

"Guess you're right there." John nodded as he moved to set the table while Sheamus cooked since Randy had their baggage.

"Guess I'll be back down in a few minutes." Randy told them before he headed upstairs.

"So, how goes thee exit story?" Sheamus asked John.

"Exhausting...it's like they have us working a career's worth in a month." John groaned as he set the table. "Right now they are going with a storyline where I get fired by Hunter...the whole corruption of power thing...and then Randy quits after I'm attacked when I refuse to go on my own free will because I won't desert my fans." John chuckled. "Loyal and good to the end I guess."

"Shame. I know ye wished ye could have let a bit of ye thug side out." Sheamus laughed.

"Yeah...I always did want to turn heel but I guess I'm forever the hero." John said. "I feel conflicted...wrestling has been my life for so long...before I had you three it was pretty much what I lived for. A part of me feels lost...but I know I'm making the right choice for us all."

"Well, ye nay totally leaving the business. Just nay so much in thee public eye." Sheamus explained as he cooked the eggs. "Any luck finding a good location for the school?"

John nodded. "I have a few places I've been checking out that are an easy driving distance from here. Once I leave the WWE I'll take you guys to check them all out and we can choose the one we all prefer."

"Sounds good, Angel." Sheamus started to load a serving tray as Randy came back in.

"How has your week been with Master?" John asked as he waited on the food. "He is not one to text or Skype so I really miss him when we're gone."

"He was at his place half the time." Sheamus told him. "I tried to keep busy with the pool and gym." He told them as he started to bring the serving trays over with eggs in one, ham steaks and fruit salad in the others.

"Oh...sorry if you were lonely, Sweets. It won't be for much longer." John said. "Master did text me last night. He won't be here today because of a few obligations but he is off tomorrow and will be here in the morning. He said maybe the three of us can go to his club tomorrow night, Sweets. I've only been there once and I guess he wants to show you around."

"That will feel odd...but also good...get me feet wet again. Hope I am up for it." The Irishman worried.

"It's a nice place. I think you'll enjoy." John gave a heated shudder at the memory. "Master took me there the night I was collared. He put me on display and let the first few volunteers give me a spanking with the tool of their choice...it was so fucking sexy."

"I just hope I nay too tired after tonight." Sheamus tried to explain.

"Well, you will have all day to recover and you did fast last time." Randy countered.

"Good point. Well, go ahead, Boys, dish up." Sheamus told them as he went to get the juice.

The guys enjoyed their meal and John insisted on cleaning his kitchen since Sheamus had cooked. It did not take him long to get his beloved kitchen back in order. "When did ye fellas wish this...play time to happen?"

"I'm not picky." Randy stated.

"Well, since it takes you awhile to rest after maybe early in the day." John answered. "Since Master wants you alert for the club tomorrow and I'd like to spend some time with you."

"Well then...I'll go off to me office for a bit...I'll...or shall I say she will meet up with ya fellas later." Sheamus commented.

"Okay, Sweets." John nodded. "We playing in the master bedroom?"

"Aye, sounds good."

"Okay, BB. Maybe we can go catch a movie." Randy suggested.

John nodded. "Okay." He had to wonder what kind of woman Sheamus would become. Since it was for Randy's benefit he assumed it would be whatever type the Irishman thought Randy was into. They walked upstairs and got comfortable on the bed. John had to chuckle as they turned on the TV. "Ever feel like you're living in the Twilight Zone?"

"Almost daily." Randy admitted as he fell back on the bed, tucking his head behind his head.

"We're waiting on our boyfriend to come up here as a chick." John had to laugh again. "Oh well, just enjoy, Daddy. I know you like the fairer sex."

"I thinks parts of it I sort have forgotten. Like riding a bike though right?" Randy tried to joke.

John chuckled. "Sure and I know you had your share of them back in the day...hell, we shared a few ring rats."

"Yep, we were young and dumb...oh well." Randy laughed. The men watched the movie for awhile, trying to relax as they waited on their new playmate. Toward the end of the movie there was a soft knock on the door. Randy looked at the door then John. "They knocked?"

"I'll get it." John moved to walk to the door, opening it. He had no clue what he was about to see or what to expect.

On the other side of the door stood a curvaceous redhead standing about five foot nine in her bare feet. She was wearing a black satin robe that barely covered the ample mounds of flesh that was her breasts. A belt tied the waist accented the curve of her ass. She had a carry bag in her hand slung over her shoulder. "Hello there." She smiled sweetly.

John felt his mouth go dry as he took in the figure. It had been a long time since he had seen a woman almost nude and she was beyond beautiful. "H-Hey...Come on in." He gestured, trying not to stare.

"Thanks, Cutie." She almost giggled as she walked past John, giving a pat of his cheek.

Randy looked over as she walked in. "Hot damn." He exclaimed. She almost looked like a perfect image of a girl from a magazine or video.

John was normally into guys more than the ladies but being Sheamus inside of her the beauty gave off an energy that just lured him in. He watched her move with wide eyes, taking in the way her hips moved seductively as she walked. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He said honestly.

"Thank you. I work so hard at it." She replied almost coyly. "So, shall we?"

"What do you want?" Randy asked as he slowly moved from the bed.

"Well, how about you unwrap your gift?" She replied. Her sweet voice had a hint of the Irish accent to it.

"Go ahead, Daddy." John told Randy as he moved to sit on the bed so he could get a good view. He liked a more dominate woman himself but she was a vision of beauty.

Randy moved over, taking the bag from her. Setting it down he then moved his hand to untie the belt. Any slack allowed it to part some to expose more of her chest. Randy's blood was growing hot already. Her skin underneath was creamy in complexion. He took a hand to push one side open then the other to expose her fully. Her breasts were firm with rich, pink nipples and her body was fully hairless. Randy mouth wanted to go dry at the sight.

John felt himself growing excited from seeing the effect the beauty was having on Randy. It was as if she had been tailor made for his boyfriend. He knew Randy liked women who were hairless with ample curves. "You like, Daddy?"

"Yeah." Randy licked his lips as they felt dry. "I'm almost afraid to touch her."

"Awe...come on, Randy...I won't vanish….I won't bite...unless you want me to." She replied as she reached to take his hand, drawing him back closer to her.

"I wouldn't mind a bite." John said with a shaky breath. "I like a woman who can take control."

"I can do that and then some." She smiled. Randy took the hand she wasn't holding and brushed her face then down her neck which she tilted for him. It then trailed over her chest and between her breasts. He looked at her face before he stepped closer to lean in to kiss the tops of the full mounds.

John watched Randy as he ran a hand over his growing bulge. He knew the younger man liked a woman's curves and was glad he was now able to enjoy them even if it was a rare treat. She reached a hand over to grope Randy through the jeans. Randy gasped with a moan, not expecting the contact. "Oh, fuck."

"Well, that is the point, Big Boy." She replied as her hand moved to find the zipper to his jeans.

John thought Sheamus was incredibly sexy as a woman although he preferred his true form. She was sweet but then could take charge in a moment's notice. He quietly watched the two, thinking they were both beyond stunning. He loved how obviously aroused Randy was from the encounter. She finally got Randy free of the jeans, looking at his cock already at attention. Taking a hand, she took a hold and slowly started stroking. "Fuck, a girl that knows what she wants." Randy moaned out. "Get on the bed, Babe and I'll give it to you."

"I was waiting for you to ask." She replied as she let go and finished shrugging off the robe before moving towards the bed.

John moved off the bed and sat in a chair to watch the two while giving them their space. He could feel the lust and energy in the room building. She moved on the bed, lying on her back. Her legs bent and parted, giving Randy a good view as he worked to finished stripping.

"Mind if I strip and get comfortable?" John asked the two as he shifted in the chair.

"I don't mind." The woman replied as Randy finally joined her on the bed. "Don't worry I won't break." She smiled as he slid up her body. His back arched so he could lean down to suck on her left nipple, causing a soft moan from her full lips. John stood and stripped down, glad for the relief as his hard cock was freed. He sat back down to take in the view. It had been years since he had watched Randy play with a woman.

Randy shifted his hips closer to slide his cock between her moist folds and pushed in, causing her head to lean back against the pillows. John gave a heated pant as he watched the coupling. He did not touch himself though, not wanting to cum until he got to play with the woman. There wasn't much words just more sounds as Randy got to enjoy his rare treat. She took her hands to lightly grip Randy's shoulders as he switched which nipple got his attentions. Her legs moved to wrap around his waist as he started to move faster.

John's hungry eyes took in the two, enjoying the sight and soft sounds of pleasure they made. He loved to watch his Daddy when he was this worked up. Randy was easily like a starving man. There was no sign of any reservations or fear. Maybe the fact deep down it was Sheamus made the difference. As normal sadly it seemed being with Sheamus things didn't take long before Randy knew he wouldn't last much longer. His lips moved from her chest up to the exposed neck. "Oh, damn." She groaned, gripping Randy tighter as her first climax hit her. Randy moaned against her skin, feeling as her body tightened and shuddered.

"Feels good doesn't she, Daddy?" John asked in a husky tone. "You both look so good together...so sexy."

"Yeah, Baby." Randy moaned as his lips finally left the woman's skin. "Fuck, she feel good...you sure you don't want a feel?" Shea bit her lip as tremors still wanted to rattle her body as Randy still was going.

"I-I'm sure...I'd rather get a pounding." John admitted as he panted. "I like a strong woman in charge."

"Mmm, suit yourself, Baby." Randy moaned as he focused on Shea befor his back arched back as he moaned his own climax. "Oh, fuck." He panted, leaning forward to kiss Shea lightly. John was almost dripping as he felt the thick energy in the air. He gave his balls a small squeeze as he quietly let the two enjoy their time after their climaxes.

Randy slowly pulled out and moved to lay on the bed next to Shea. "Fuck, that was good." Shea just lightly nodded as her chest heaved for breath. John did not want to push Shea before she was ready so he waited quietly and tried his best to be patient. He knew she needed a few minutes to get her breath back.

"Soon enough, John." Shea told him as she slowly moved. "Get the bag for me."

"Yes...Ma'am." John moved to grab the bag and carried it to the bed, sitting it down on the end. He then moved to sit on the end of the bed and wait.

Shea got up and grabbed the bag. "Go ahead and take a spot next to your Daddy." John moved to lay near Randy. He watched the beautiful woman that he wanted to dominate him. This was kind of a personal fantasy of his as he had never been topped by a member of the fairer sex.

Shea pulled the strap on out of the bag she had. "Big enough for you?" She showed it to John.

John gave a soft pant at the size and thickness of the toy, "Damn...yeah...what else you have in the bag?" He did not want the beautiful woman to go easy on him.

"One step as a time, Big Boy." She smiled as she set the bag down to slip the strap on on and secured it around her waist and legs. She then playfully tapped the fake cock with her hand. John's cock dripped at the sight of the curvy woman looking down at him. The strap on was flesh colored and a good 9 inches and thick as his large toy he kept for alone times.

Shea moved to the bag, removing the tube of lube and a set of leather cuffs. "Sit up and put your hands behind your back."

"Yes, Ma'am." John moved to sit upright and laced his hands together behind his back. "Gotta love a kinky lady." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I know, Stud." Shea commented as she moved to put the cuffs on John, securing them behind him. "Okay, lay back for me." She told him as she went to get the lube to slick the rubber member down.

John moved to lay on his bound arms. He parted his legs slightly, glancing over at Randy. "Enjoying, Daddy?"

"Yeah...now it's your turn." Randy replied as Shea climbed on the bed. She patted John's legs a little more then looked the scene over.

"I think I will need you on your knees." She told him.

"S-Sure." John panted. He moved to change positions on the bed until he was on his knees with Shea behind him. His body felt on edge with anticipation.

Shea moved to rake her nails over John's lower back and ass before giving a hard grope, the nails digging lightly. John gasped then moaned at the feeling. The guys he had sex with never had long nails like she had. "Fuck...that feels good."

"Thought you would approve." Shea commented as they groped the other cheek.

The nails digging into his round cheeks sent heat straight to John's cock. "Mmm...never had anyone use long nails on me before." He moaned.

"Liking, Baby Boy?" Randy asked, looking over at him.

"Yeah...didn't think I was one for the ladies but m-maybe I was too hasty." John moaned out.

Randy and Shea both gave a laugh at John's comment. Shea moved to part John's cheeks to line the thick toy up and slowly pushed the head in, taking her time to ease their way in. John gave a groan at the intrusion to his body. Unlike a real cock the toy was firm with almost no give and easily as thick as Finn.

Shea pushed all the way in. She waited a few moments for John to adjust before she started to move, grabbing a hold of the cuffs for added leverage. John's sounds of enjoyment could be heard as the thick toy sent pleasure all through him. The fact that Sheamus was there only made the lust he felt stronger. "Mmm...fuck me hard." He pleaded.

"As you wish." Shea pull on the cuffs with a harder thrust then continued the actions. John moaned as he was pounded by the strong woman. His cock throbbed under him as his body was shaken by the hard thrusts.

"What a hand, Baby?" Randy asked.

"W-Won't last if you do." John admitted as his muscles flexed in the cuffs. "So hot already."

"Your call, Baby...remember we both have already came ourselves." Randy told him.

"Go ahead." John gave in, just wanting the building tension to be released. Randy smirked as he rolled to his side, sliding one hand under John's body to grasp his cock to stroke him the same time leaning to kiss the side of John's neck.

John's eyes drifted shut with a low moan at the kiss. The moment all three souls touched in some way the connection caused John's body to tremble in bliss. "That's it, Angel...go ahead." Shea gave a faint moan, feeling the energy in the air. Randy's tongue traced over John's neck and he came with a loud cry, his body tensing before he shot his release from his pulsing manhood. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath.

"Good boy." Shea told John as she slowly pulled out. Randy stopped the assault of John's neck with a naughty smirk.

"Not fair, Daddy...you play dirty." John moaned as he collapsed on his stomach, his hands still cuffed behind him.

"Oh, you know you liked it, Baby Boy." Randy laughed as Shea moved up the bed to free John's hands.

"I guess so...damn, that connection we have...we should never have sex without touching each other together again." John's hands fell limp on the bed once they were freed. Randy gave faint laugh.

"Well, you boys rest...I need to get cleaned before I change." Shea told them, moving from the bed.

"Shea...that was good but I still like my big, strapping Irishman better." John mumbled from his place on the bed, feeling drained.

"Well, I'm glad." Shea replied.

"Hey, I prefer the real you too...although I won't turn it down." Randy laughed.

"Figured." Shea replied. "Well, I'll be back." Shea headed for the bathroom.

"Fuck, I'm wiped." John groaned as he still had not moved.

"Yeah...was fun though." Randy replied with a chuckle.

John nodded with a groan. "Fucking weird...but Sweets makes a hot chick doesn't he?"

"Yeah, I wonder what he used for inspiration. Fuck, it was good." Randy commented.

"She looked like your dream girl...nice rack and ass." John chuckled. "I'm still more into the guys though. The only thing appealing about sex with a chick for me is getting fucked."

"I can't believe you have no desire to fuck her, touch her...anything." Randy shrugged. Shea came out a moment later with a towel around their body and hair.

"Not really...I like being manhandled and thrown around...nothing against the fairer sex but a strong, brute of a man does it more for me." John admitted. "You said it yourself, Ran. I'm a slut for cock."

"He has his moments too." Shea chuckled. "Well, I think I need to head back to the other room now."

"Take it easy, Sweets. I'll check on you in a while." John said, knowing the Irishman would be out for awhile.

"Thanks, Angel." Shea replied.

"Well, thank you as well, Shea...enjoy your rest." Randy replied. Shea offered a sweet smile before leaving the room. John rested for a few hours before taking a warm shower and sliding on a pair of gym shorts. Randy had showered and fallen fast asleep so the older man went downstairs to check on Sheamus and maybe carry him upstairs to rest beside them since he knew that them being near was a great help. John tracked Sheamus to the pool room where he had passed out in one of the lounge chairs.

John picked up his lover's naked form and carried him upstairs to the master bedroom, laying him in between them for more energy. The three guys rested until late that evening when Randy and John finally woke to eat dinner. Sheamus did not wake until the next morning and when he did John had cooked a large meal for them all. He knew that Sheamus would be starving and Finn was off for the day and supposed to be joining them for breakfast. The older man was excited to see his Master after over a week apart. He was still wearing his everyday collar as his formal was in Finn's quarters.


	44. Chapter 44

(This will be the final chapter of Moving Forward. Jade and I want to thank you all so much for your support. Something that started out as a fun role play between two lonely friends almost three years ago has morphed into a series and brought us together as a married couple. We will be doing a final installment in the future that will deal with the new dynamic of the group with Finn now involved and John, Randy, and Sheamus' adjustment to the wrestling school. It's been a crazy ride. Thank you for taking it with us.) Rose

As expected Finn joined them in the morning, meeting them in the kitchen. John's heart fluttered as it always did anymore when he saw the smaller man's wide, friendly smile. He walked over to give Finn a hug, not caring if Randy and Sheamus were watching or not. "Hey, Master. Missed you."

"Missed ya fellas as well." Finn told John, returning the hug and a kiss.

John buried his head against the smaller man's chest a moment, taking in the spicy scent he shared with Sheamus. "I waited on you for my formal collar."

"Well, if ye wish to follow me I can place it for ya." Finn informed John.

John looked at Sheamus and Randy, who were sitting at the table waiting to eat. He knew that Sheamus must be beyond famished. "That okay with you two? You can grab a bite, Sweets. No one expects you to wait."

"Aye, I'll be fine." Sheamus commented.

Randy wasn't sure how to respond, but since Sheamus said he was fine with it he just sort of waved it off. "Don't dilly dally too much, Baby."

"Thanks." John told them. He was glad his gushing over Finn did not seem to make either of the other guys jealous. He just missed his Dom and unlike Sheamus they never even Skyped. John and Finn made the walk to the Irishman's quarters.

"So ye three have fun last eve?" Finn asked as they walked.

"It was okay...Sweets took on the form of a hot chick for Randy." John replied. "He was super into it but I like the men better...I still enjoyed but not the most fun I've ever had."

"I have a feeling me definition of a hot chick as ye call it and Randy's is nay thee same." Finn replied, heading up to his room.

"No...she was more American...curvy with a large chest and a big ass." John chuckled as he walked. "Don't get me wrong she was stunning...just once again I prefer the guys more...she ended up just using a toy on me."

"I'm sure that be fun." Finn replied as he moved to grab the collar from his dresser.

John shrugged as he knelt down for the collar switch. "It was okay but I prefer my Sweets. I was excited when I got your message about taking us to your club tonight."

"How did Shea seem about it?" Finn asked as he moved, setting the formal collar to the side to first remove the paracord one.

John looked up at Finn as he worked. "Okay...he said he hopes he will not embarrass you. We have been to an Iron Rose club before...but it was before he passed over in the UK."

"As a Dom." Finn stated as he took the leather collar, slipping it in place and started to secure it.

"Yes, Master...I don't know if he attended clubs with his Dom Finn or not." John admitted. "He doesn't talk about him too often."

"I guess it be a sensitive subject for him." Finn told John as he took a step closer to lean in, giving John a kiss.

John stood slowly after the kiss. "I'm sure it is...he really loved him...I'm sure it's difficult to discuss."

"If they were members of thee Rose though I am sure they attended some sort of event." Finn told him. "Well, shall we go? Ye said about Sheamus being starving."

"Yeah...he needs to eat." John agreed. The two men made their way back to the kitchen to enjoy breakfast before it grew cold on them. The rest of the day passed quietly, with all the guys resting and enjoying their day off. When it grew evening John showered and waited on instructions from Finn as he had no idea when they were going or what he would be told to wear. Last time his Dom had given him exact instructions on what to put on.

Randy made plans to just binge watch some TV he hadn't stayed up on while traveling. Finn instructed Shea and John to wear tank tops and black shorts as he wore jeans and a t-shirt. John dressed in a white tank top and black shorts as he was told. He kissed Randy goodbye and then went downstairs to wait on Finn and Sheamus in the living room. His body hummed with adrenaline as he loved going to these kind of places.

Sheamus was dressed the same and waited with John. His hands kept wringing together and his tongue kept peeking from his mouth to wet his lips from nerves. John could feel Sheamus' nerves and he walked over and placed his hand on the Irishman's shoulder. "It will be fine, Sweets." He tried to soothe the man. "You'll see...you won't have to do anything you don't want to."

Sheamus nodded. "I know...I just don't wish to look bad on him. I know what a reputation can mean."

"You'll be fine, Sweets...remember, I'm his main sub. He may not even ask anything of you other than to watch or guide me." John told him.

"He makes a good point." Finn told them, walking over. "If ye be acting in me stead later on." Sheamus nodded and Finn looked him over. "Did ye received a replacement mark when ye came back alive in Ireland?"

Sheamus thought a moment then nodded. "Aye, Sir."

"Please go retrieve it." Finn told him. Sheamus nodded with a slight bow before leaving the room.

"Sweets was a little nervous." John explained to Finn once they were alone. "I was trying to put his mind at ease."

"I think he is more of my side of things than yours. He won't say it though." Finn told John.

"That honestly makes me glad." John admitted. "I had no idea which side he leaned toward...but I always loved serving him and hoped he didn't just do it for my sake."

"I don't think so, Angel...he just started on ye side...so it was what he be knowing for the longest time be me guess. Ye then opened his eyes to thee other side." Finn told him before Sheamus came back into the room.

"Here ye go, Sir." Sheamus held the thick chain out for Finn to take it. The smaller man took the chain to inspect it with a nod before handing it back. "Ye can wear that for tonight."

"Um...Aye, Sir." Sheamus took it back, slipping it on over his head. The three men walked outside, deciding to take Finn's car. Finn drove with Sheamus in the front seat and John in the back. It was a nice evening so they lowered the top to enjoy the warm, Florida air. John touched the charm on his collar as he looked at the scenery, loving that he got to wear his formal outside.

Sheamus was quiet most of the long drive, lost within his own head while Finn tried to carry on small talk with both men. John was quiet too but his was mostly excitement. If Sheamus was picking up on his emotions he would have felt the heated anticipation from the older man, John thrived on these public outings. He was not shy and loved to be taken around as Finn and Shea's submissive. Sheamus tried to relax as they reached the large building and pulled into the lower level garage. Finn found a parking spot, pulling into it. "Here we be, Boys." He announced as he shut off the engine.

John remembered the hated elevator but tried not to think about it as he got out of the back seat. Once Finn was out he looked at him. "Did you bring me other things to change into, Master or am I to wear what I have on?" He remembered last time Finn had packed a pair of the leather shorts for him to wear inside.

"That will be fine for tonight, Angel." Finn led them to the elevator, heading for the top floor. Sheamus reached over for John's hand, trying to soothe the older man.

John's hand shook until the ride was over and then his nerves calmed as they stepped off. He kept his eyes lowered and followed behind the two Irishman. Finn checked the three of them at the desk before heading into the main room. He led the way to an empty table. Finn motioned to a chair for Sheamus but then motioned next to him for John. John was happy to kneel down beside Finn. He loved being in this type of place where he could openly be who he was. He lowered his head slightly. Finn reached over, petting the top of John's head. "So, do either of ye have anything ye wish to see or experience?"

"Nay really, Sir." Sheamus told him .

"Whatever pleases you, Master." John said honestly as he enjoyed the touch. "You know I enjoy watching or being used."

"Hmm Shea, how about ye take a walk around and see if anything either catches ya eye or ye think our Angel would enjoy?" Finn suggested.

"As ye wish, Sir." Sheamus got up from the table with a bow before moving away.

"Thank you, Master." John said quietly as he waited in his place. He did appreciate how caring the Irishman was with him.

"Of course, Angel. Ye know I like when ye enjoy as well." Finn replied. "As I am sure Sheamus does. In many ways he knows ya better than I do still so he may know a good pick."

"He does know me well." John agreed, thinking that may be an understatement with their connection.

*Angel, ever wonder about electro play?* John could hear Sheamus whispering in his head.

*You know me, Sweets. I am up for about anything. It does sound interesting.* John answered back. He raised his eyes slightly to look at Finn. "My Sir asked how I feel about electro play...doesn't that interest you, Master?" He had told Finn about their mental connection even if the younger man did not believe him.

Finn raised a brow, looking at John. "I told him to go look...isn't that cheating? It may be interesting though. I have nay had much exposure with it."

"I guess he wanted my opinion on it since I've never done that before." John said softly. "I'm pretty much up for anything though."

"Shall we go find 'im or is he returning?" Finn asked.

*You coming back, Sweets or do we need to come to you?* John asked.

*Guess I was found out, Angel?*

*Yep.* John could be heard chuckling in his head. *Busted, Sweets.*

*I guess come to me. Ask if I should approach the Dom running the scene or should he do that?* Sheamus replied.

John looked up at Finn. *Master, he said he guesses come to him...and should he approach the Dom running the scene or is that for you to do?*

"He can go ahead." Finn told John as he stood up.

*Go ahead and approach him, Sweets.* John thought as he slowly stood to his feet to follow his Dom.

Finn looked around before he headed in the direction he remembered Sheamus headed off in before. John followed a few steps behind Finn with his eyes lowered.

The two men found Sheamus walking to a tall, well built man that was tan in complexion with long, black hair tied back with a leather cord. His play area was set up with a portable table and a cart the held the power pack for the device. John was glad it was a male doing the scene and not a woman. He kept his body language submissive as he waited. Sheamus finished talking and stepped away, heading for Finn and John. "He is free to take Angel now if we wish." Sheamus stated. "Does the metal in the collar touch his skin at all?"

Finn looked a moment. "Nay, the leather is between all parts."

Sheamus nodded. "Then just the shirt needs to come off.

"Okay. Angel, ye shirt please." Finn told him.

John pulled off his tank top to reveal his muscled chest. "Yes, Master."

Finn took the shirt then looked at Sheamus. "Ye may escort him over."

"Aye, Sir." Sheamus replied. "Come, Angel." Sheamus led John into the play space.

The Dom of the scene looked John over. "Any lotions or oils I need to know about?"

Sheamus looked at John. "Ye are free to answer, Angel."

"No, Sir." John told the Dom with a shake of his head. "I showered before coming but no lotions." The man had an air of dominance about him that made John want to show respect.

"Good. Get up on the table and lay on your back." The man told John. "I was already informed this is your first time in this sort of play."

"Yes, Sir it is." John walked to climb on the table and laid on his back as requested. He loved these times of being played with by a strange Dom while his Master and Sweets watched. It just felt more exciting somehow.

Sheamus stepped back so not to be in the way. "I'll start light then." The Dom told John as he went to attach a clip to a metal belt he was wearing before turning the machine on. He place on what looked like a chainmail glove.

"Thank you, Sir...but I'm a tough guy. I won't break." John assured him with a dimpled smile.

"I'm sure." He replied before he placed a finger near John's stomach, causing a faint spark to jump from his finger to John's bare flesh. John wanted to jump from the unexpected sensation but it was not a bad one. He just tried to lay still and take in the feelings.

After John felt the first jolt the man slowly traced the outline of John's six pack. John gave a soft pant as he felt the jolts along his taut muscles. His cock gave a twitch inside his shorts. "Good, shall we up it a bit?" The Dom asked.

"Go ahead, Sir." John told him lowly.

"Gotta love a willing subject." The Dom commented as he moved the glove away and adjusted something on the machine with his free hand. The then went to trace intricate patterns along John's exposed chest.

John's gaze drifted to Finn and Sheamus as the stronger feelings coursed through his body. He wondered if his Sweets could feel the electric energy he was experiencing at the moment. "Thank you, Sir. I try to be willing and please my Doms."

Sheamus could be seen leaning to whisper to Finn. Finn faintly nodded. Both sets of eyes stayed on the scene. "Well, they trained you well." The metal clad finger was now tracing down over John's exposed calves.

"Thank you, Sir." John tried not to jerk his leg on instinct at the feeling. He was proud he could make Finn and Sheamus look good. The treatment lasted for a few more minutes before the Dom was finished. He looked at Sheamus, motioning.

"You can get up." The Dom told John as Sheamus approached them.

John sat up slowly, feeling a little shaky from all the electric but nothing too bad. "Thank you, Sir. I enjoyed." He told the Dom politely,

"Good. You did well." He told John.

"Ready, Angel?" Sheamus asked, extending a hand to help steady John as he thanked the scene Dom.

"Yes, Sir." John stood with Sheamus' help, trying to get his bearings.

Sheamus led John back to Finn and the three then returned to their table. John gave a soft groan as he knelt, his cock hard from all the stimulation to his body. "Thank you, Master. It was fun." He said honestly.

"Shall we retire to our room?" Finn suggested.

"Our room?" Sheamus asked.

"Aye, I have a room at me disposal here." Finn told him.

"Aren't you hungry, Master?" John asked, thinking of them above his own wants and needs.

"We can eat down here I guess." Finn stated. He then looked at Sheamus. "Watch Angel. I'll be back."

"Aye, Sir." Sheamus replied before Finn got up to leave the table.

John stayed in the kneeling position by the table not able to resist laughing mentally. *Watch me? Does Master fear I'll run away like a naughty puppy?*

*Knowing ye, Angel...ye would enjoy thee chase and thee punishment.* Sheamus replied with a chuckle.

*You know me too well. Like when you chased me down and tackled me at your place.* John mentally chuckled, a small smile on his face.

*That is how this crazy ride all started.* Sheamus mused faintly.

*Yeah, if only we had known. Was I worth all this?* John had to ask, knowing Sheamus would be honest with him.

*Ye know me mind...need ye ask?*

*I guess just nice to hear it sometimes. I know a lot of what you went through was for my sake.* John answered.

*Aye, it be worth it.* Sheamus replied, patting John's head. *Better, Angel?*

*Yes, Sir.* John enjoyed the touch from his Sweets as they waited on Finn. He was proud to be in such a public place with two amazing Doms. *Master thinks you are more comfortable on his side of things than mine...but you won't admit it.*

*In public….maybe. At home it may depend.* Sheamus replied as Finn returned to the table, sitting.

"Ye may move to a seat, Angel. Our food will be out shortly." Finn instructed.

"Yes, Master." John moved to sit in one of the empty chairs. His body was warm from the play but he knew he had to be patient. "Did you enjoy watching the scene?"

"I enjoy the sense of ye enjoyment and the praises ye received from the other Doms. It reflects well on me." Finn told him.

"Thank you, Master. I'm glad I please you." John said quietly. The food arrived shortly after and the three men ate their fill.

After the meal Finn led them down to their room for the night. John always felt more submissive than usual after being in a place like this. Something about it put him in the mindset. He kept his eyes lowered slightly as they entered the familiar room. "Ye wish a ravaging to help ye sleep, Angel?" Finn commented.

John was surprised by the question. He had thought both men would be as heated as he was and aching to use him. "Yes, Master...Aren't you both heated?" He asked, looking up slightly. Normally Finn was ready to go without much to get him going.

Finn smiled. "Merely asking, Angel. Finish stripping and get on thee bed."

"Yes, Master." John began to strip out of his clothing. "How do you want me?"

Finn motioned to Sheamus. He leaned over and the two whispered back and forth. A faint nod back and forth. "On ye back, Angel." Finn nodded and walked to get on the bed, laying down on his back wearing nothing but his collar. His manhood was already showing signs of his arousal.

Finn walked to the closet, pulling out a couple lengths of rope. "Legs back, Angel." John raised his legs back, heat wanting to make his cock twitch. He loved submitting to the sexy Irishmen he loved. Finn walked over and started to tie the rope around the first leg then to the post at the head of the bed. As he worked Sheamus began to strip himself down, showing his own aroused state.

John groaned as he caught sight of Sheamus. "I see you're excited, Sweets." He loved how vulnerable he felt while he was tied.

"Ye blame me?" Sheamus stated as Finn moved to the other side to secure the other leg.

"Guess not...I am pretty hot." John said jokingly.

Once Finn was done Sheamus made his way to the bed, "I'm to be ye fleshy gag while Sir takes ye." Sheamus explained as he took a hold to slowly stroke himself.

"You just want to shut me up." John teased again with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ye know ye like it...time to have ye use that yap." Sheamus faintly joked as he moved to duck under the ropes so he could straddle over John's head. "Open wide."

"Daddy likes it more." John joked before opening mouth as he was told.

"True...but ya liked to be silenced." Sheamus commented, guiding the tip towards John's lips. John let the tip of Sheamus' cock slide past his lips before he could reply, taking as much of the hard length down as he was able. Sheamus gave a faint moan as he pushed in deeper, knowing John like the feeling of being used and not being the one in control.

John added suction to give Sheamus more sensation but kept his hands placed above his head without even having them restrained by his Master. Small moans came from his mouth as he worked. While Sheamus talked to John and got in position Finn retrieved lube he had to slick himself and move between John's spread legs. He worked the thick head between the cheeks, pushing in slowly.

John gave a deep groan as he felt his Master's thick cock stretch him but he never stopped or slowed his task of sucking his Sweets off. Hard, heated pants left his noses as he sucked with enthusiasm. "That's it, Angel." Sheamus praised as he continued. "Just love being taken and use by us don't ya?" He commented as Finn pushed in fully. Placing his hands on John's strong thighs he started to pull out to thrust back in with a moan.

John gave another moan as he was filled completely on both ends. His head spun from the energy of his submission as he felt the lust in his willing body begin to build higher. "That be it, Angel...Take it...so good." Sheamus moaned out which Finn agreed as he started to move faster. John's body shuddered from the strength of the feelings. He gave a muffled cry when pleasure went through him in powerful jolts as his prostate was stimulated just right by Finn.

It wasn't too long before Finn took one hand to wrap it around John's cock to stroke him, knowing it wouldn't be much longer. John felt a sensation he had not in a while with Sheamus. It was the feeling of flight that he used to get when they were intimate. He heard his body give a muffled cry as he came hard, his release painting his body as his muscles tightened in bliss. It was an almost out of body experience that followed, feeling as if he were floating on air.

"Damn, Sir...not gonna last meself." Sheamus moaned.

"Go ahead...ye Angel already has." Finn told him.

"Gonna pull out, Sir...think he checked out." Sheamus stated, feeling John's current frame of mind.

"Okay." Finn replied. Sheamus quickly moved from position to get off the bed and next to John to jerk himself off. Finn panted and moaned and both men finished right after the other. Sheamus on to John's stomach with his own release and Finn deep inside him.

John's blue eyes were glazed over as he feeling of euphoria washed over him. His heart felt at peace knowing he still had the ability to fly for his Sweets and now his Master as well. All he could think of was how much he loved the two men in the room with him, each in a different way. Finn moved to free John from the ropes while Sheamus moved to retrieve a cloth to clean John down. John felt his senses returning a bit later when he felt a cool cloth washing his body. He looked up to see both men staring down at him. It suddenly struck him how perfect they both were...inside and out. "I love you both." He mumbled, knowing Finn felt the same even if he never voiced it aloud.

"And we ye, Angel." Sheamus replied which got him a look from Finn. "Sorry, Sir...ye nay hide it as much as ye think."

Finn gave a sigh, nodding slightly. John felt a little sad at the sigh, some of his elation fading. It seemed no matter how hard he tried his Master was ashamed to admit he honestly loved him. It was as if Sheamus' words had annoyed Finn. Would he never be good enough or serve him well enough to hear those words in return? "Sir ye gonna clean first? Then I can help Angel clean?" Sheamus asked as he studied the younger man.

Finn thought a moment and nodded. "I won't be long." John did not say anything just let the two men talk. He knew they were just words but he hated the fact that he cared so much for Finn but the man seemed almost ashamed to be caught having any feelings in return.

"Take ye time, Sir." Sheamus told him after Finn vanished into the shower area Sheamus moved to sit next to John. "Come 'ere, Angel."

John moved close to Sheamus, resting his head on the younger man's lap. Sheamus lightly stroked John's head. "Give it time, Angel. It took Randy how long?"

"I guess...just we have this connection at times...I think I can really feel something for him and then he acts like it's a shame to be caught caring about me...I've tried so hard to please him and show him I care." John said quietly.

"He knows you do care, John." Sheamus used his real name to show an almost seriousness to it. "He is just scared to say it in return. It's nothing you have done." Sheamus tried to explain. John just gave a nod as he swallowed a lump in his throat. If he did nothing wrong it meant there was nothing he could do to change it. It was out of his hands. He closed his eyes, just letting the Irishman gently stroke his short hair.

Sheamus leaned down to kiss the top of John's head. "In his mind, Angel...only one person he ever loved in any way has ever stayed. All others have either left or were taken from him."

"I...I know that...I thought after our consideration was over and I was collared he would see the truth." John said quietly. "That he is not going to lose me."

"Nay by choice, Angel...I think to him voicing it is like a curse of some kind to him."

"I guess...just feels awkward and hurts to be the only one who says it." John told him.

"I know, Angel I know." Sheamus told him as Finn came out, toweling off. "I guess it be our turn."

John got up and walked to the bathroom, not looking at Finn so his Master would not see he was upset. Sheamus got off the bed, following behind John.

John helped Sheamus clean and then washed himself before they dried with a towel and headed to the sleeping area. John was quiet as he got in the middle of the bed and closed his eyes. "Night, Shea..Angel." Finn told them.

"Night, Sir. Sweet dreams, Angel." Sheamus replied in the paused a moment. He always told the two men he loved them at night but he could not face yet another rejection right now. "Night to you both." He said at last.

John felt as two arms, one from each direction moved to find perch around his body without crashing with the other before they settled down. John enjoyed the feeling even while his heart felt heavy. He tried to go to sleep, knowing the morning would come early for them. As expected the alarm went off earlier than any of them may have wanted. Finn sighed, realizing the oversight he made in his planning. John heard the alarm and gave a groan as he started to wake up.

"We have a slight dilemma." Finn stated. "We need to head two directions...with only one car."

"Damn." John cursed as he realized the issue. "I don't know what to do...all I can think of is you take the car and I'll call Randy later to pick us up. He'll gripe but he'll do it."

"Okay, Angel...that works." Finn told him. He got up, looking. "Also need to hit my place for gear. I so didn't plan this right." He shook his head.

"It's fine. We enjoyed." John assured the younger man.

Finn moved to dress before moving to kiss each man goodbye. He may have held John a little longer then planned, letting the kiss linger just a moment longer as well. John smiled at the kiss but there was a hesitation in his eyes before he let his Master go.

"Ye mean so much to me." Finn whispered to John before moving away. "Angel knows the way out if you don't remember, Shea...see ye boys later."

"Later, Sir." Shea responded as Finn headed for the door.

"Bye, Master." John said softly. He wanted to say I love you to him but a part of him just could not say it and end up feeling rejected.

"Do we want to eat here or call Randy and eat at home?" Shea asked after Finn left.

"We can grab a bite to eat so it's not so early to wake him." John replied. The two men ate and then gave Randy a call to come get them from the club.

A few weeks passed and John and Randy's contracts ran out. They left the company much to the great dismay of the fans. When it came out that Sheamus was alive and the three men were in a relationship together social media exploded like never before. Some called it an outrage while others found it romantic. John was sitting in Finn's sleeping quarters waiting to talk to his Master one day while Randy and Sheamus were out looking over a place he had chosen for the new school and fitness studio. He needed to get something off his chest that had been bothering him for weeks.

Finn arrive for his almost weekly visit on his days off and headed for his room. He stopped in the doorway when he saw John sitting in the room. "Hello, Angel." Finn addressed in.

"May we talk? Ran and Sweets are out looking over our new school site. I'm sure you've heard about it all over the Internet by now." John said as he looked at him.

"Well, all three of ya caused quite the buzz...first thee shock of ye and Randy retiring...then the bigger bombshell that Sheamus' death was a mistake. There is a big scramble to find out details." Finn told him as he walked in the room, shutting the door and setting his bag down. "What did ye wish to talk about?"

"Us..." John said simply. "I want to be honest with you. When you became my Dom I had no idea I would fall in love with you but I have. I think you feel something for me but you act ashamed to admit it...it hurts me and makes me feel rejected although I know you don't mean it to be that way. It's driving a wall between us. I'm sure you can feel that."

"Ye right I don't mean to." Finn told him, walking closer to the bed. "I know to some those three words are so easy. They aren't for me."

"I know...but we've been together for awhile now...I keep trying to serve you...please you enough to earn those words but I always seem to fall short." John sighed deeply. "It's to the place now I feel uneasy saying them because it feels like a rejection when they aren't returned."

Finn actually lowered his head. "I am sorry, John. When I was with Akiko...those words were nay said for thee longest time. When they were… it was only mere days before she was taken from me. Those memories scar deep."

"I...I understand that." John said at last. "But none of us are guaranteed forever...or even tomorrow. How would you feel if you never said the words and I was taken from you? Would it hurt you any less?"

Finn was silent a moment, his head still lowered. A faint sniffle could be heard after a time. John was surprised by the sound from the normally collected Finn. He moved to pull the smaller man close. "If you're worried about my feelings for you because of Daddy and Sweets don't be. Yes, I loved them first but that doesn't mean my feelings are less for you." The smaller man almost collapsed against John, nodding. Tears could actually now be heard faintly.

John felt a lump form in his own throat. He hated seeing anyone cry especially a man he loved. "Don't worry about it, Master." He said softly as he wrapped an arm around the smaller man. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Nay...Nay ye right, Angel." Finn voice cracked. "It wouldn't make anything better nay letting ye know that I do love ya." John normally always let Finn take the initiative for their kiss but he desperately wanted to show the younger man how he felt. Gently, he cupped the Irishman's wet face in his large hand before softly pressing their lips together.

Finn blinked when the kiss broke. His eyes now visible were faintly red with his chest heaving. "I love you, Master." John said with conviction but in a quiet tone. "And not because you say it in return either. Because you are a good hearted man who tries to do right by me...you gave me guidance when I felt alone and ready to give up on everything. That was something even Ran couldn't do for me. I was lost and losing weight...you saved my life."

"I do love ye though, Angel." Finn told him before giving a faint cough. "I'm glad I could do that for ya."

A warmth filled John's blue eyes as he nodded. "You did more than you'll know. We have a long time to grow together and I look forward to it." A twinkle came into his eyes. "I believe you mentioned wanting to try acupuncture sometime."

"And I remember ye being quite hesitant about it." Finn replied as he tried to compose himself.

John shrugged. "That was then. I've learned to trust you. I'll try anything once."

Finn smiled. "In time then, Angel...I need to order new supplies for that." He informed John.

"Yes, Master." John told him with a smile. He was so thankful that they had cleared the air between them. Things felt less strained now and he knew it would only get better.

"So, when are thee others set to return?" Finn asked.

"A few hours, Master." John answered. "They went out for lunch and to look over the place for our new school."

"Shall we go eat as well?" Finn asked.

John nodded. For the first time in months things seemed as close to ideal as they could ever be. He could be with the three men who had his heart, two of them openly in public. There was no Circle anymore to hang over their heads like a cloud only a life of endless opportunities and experiences. There was still so much to learn about the lifestyle he loved and each man he called his own and John intended to embrace each and every challenge as he always had. He had a feeling his life would be anything but dull and he would not have it any other way.


End file.
